Inazuma Eleven, Asia Dragons, Burn & Gazelle
by AbdalaCorleon
Summary: Es un nuevo Anime Basado en Burn & Gazelle  No es Yaoi o Hentai , Es una nueva historia hacerca de un Nuevo Equipo, Nuevos Personajes, Personajes Especiales  Como Atsuya Shirou , y una nueva Historia en este 100% Nuevo Fanfict, uno nunca antes visto.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a Todos, les eh traído ante ustedes My Obra Maestra, de Inazuma Eleven (Súper Once), Pero un tanto diferente a la que ustedes ya conocen, Se trata de un nuevo Equipo, Nuevos Personajes, Diferentes Protagonistas, Una Nueva Historia…

Es un Fanfict que trata de Gazelle (Gazel) y Burn (Torch), 2 Personajes, que como ya los conocen son del Instituto Alíen (Alius), Este es el primer Episodio, aquí es donde se conocen nuestros Protagonistas.

Espero les guste tanto como a mí, y Gracias a todos por su Preferencia.

Descripción:

El primer episodio trata de Burn y Gazelle (Solo ellos nada mas), Burn está en el Instituto Alíen, Mientras tanto Gazelle es Nueva (Pueden tomar a Gazelle como Hembra o Barón, es a su gusto, pero aquí yo la eh tomado como un Ella), Burn, le ancla la mirada y quiere Que sea una de sus tantas Admiradoras, Pero Gazelle no es así de fácil, y aquí empieza nuestra Historia.

Espero les guste y Estaré mas que agradecido de cualquier Comentario, Queja, Duda, Etc.

Episodio 1

Conociendo a la Nueva

(El ambiente es simple, están en una gran terraza, adentro del Instituto, hay Mesas Redondas y sillas redondas (4 en total), Y la terraza, esta con vista afuera)

-Burn se acerca con 2 chicas mas, el tiene sus brazos encima de los hombros de ellas mientras caminan, hasta que Burn se sienta...

Burn le dice a una de ellas que le traiga algo de comer, y claro ella sale corriendo, mientras tanto la acompaña la otra que estaba con Burn, Burn generalmente abusa de su Rango como Capitán del Prominence, y ya que junto con Gran (Grant), son los únicos capitanes de equipos de Futbol de la academia Alíen, el Generalmente toma chicas y hace que ellas hagan lo que él dice, ya que él es de Rango mayor al de la gran mayoría, con excepción de Gran (Grant)...

-Mientras Burn estaba sentado gira la cabeza hacia atrás, y de repente ve a una nueva chica, a alguien que él nunca había visto antes, y a la par de Burn estaba uno de su equipo Nepten, y Burn le dice:

Burn: He, que preciosura oye tu quién es ella?

Nepten: Ehh... bueno pues vera capitán ella es nueva, me parece que se llama Gazel o Gazelle... Solo eso se... Hoy entro

Burn: Así? y en qué equipo juego? no me vengas que con el de ese Bueno-Para-Nada de Grant!

Nepten: Eh! no capitán... Ella no está en ningún equipo... Así como las demás.

Burn: Así?... Hummm, interesante

Burn se levanta y se acerca a la mesa en donde Gazelle estaba sentada y haciendo una cara sonriente pero algo intimidadora, se le acerca, pone su brazo izquierdo sobre la pared y le dice:

Burn: Vaya... Ahora al parecer aceptan a cualquiera en este lugar...

Gazelle estaba sentada y leyendo un libro de las reglas del Instituto e ignora las palabras de Burn.

Gazelle:... (En forma de ignorando a Burn)

Burn: No hablas eh?, pues debes de saber que yo soy BURN el capitán del equipo Prominence, el equipo más fuerte de todo El Universo!

Gazelle:...

Burn: Grrrr... OYE TÚ! (Y golpea la mesa con su mano en forma de puño), Que te Crees? Soy muy superior a ti, así que más vale que te pongas a mis órdenes!

Gazelle: (Se levanta de la mesa y cierra su libro), Lo lamento Capitán Burn, pero no tengo ningún interés en usted o en su rango, ya que no soy parte de su equipo, así que por lo tanto, no tengo por qué seguir escuchándolo y menos obedecer sus órdenes.

Gazelle se pone de pie y lleva su libro en su mano izquierda, mientras se retira y se va, dejando a Burn solo...

De repente se le acercan las chicas con la comida y ven la cara de Shock de Burn.

Ellas sin saber nada, ven como Burn se sienta y apretando sus piernas con las manos y mirando con una cara feroz y con miedo abajo...

Las chicas entonces se le acercan a Burn y le dicen

Rain: Ehh... Capitán, le trajimos su comida...

Burn entonces girando la cabeza rápidamente golpea la mano de la chica (Rain), y avienta la comida, dejándole un fuerte golpe a la chica

Burn: No quiero tu Maldita Comida!, como se atreve ella a hablarme así? Que no sabe quien soy acaso? Juro que me las pagara!

Entonces Burn se va con la cara de rabia, dejando a todos atrás...

Termina el día... (No confundan, siempre es el episodio 1)

Amanece y son las 1:00 PM, Burn viene de su entrenamiento, el iba caminando por el pasillo del Instituto cuando ve a 2 chicas (diferentes a las de ayer pero no nuevas), y cuando una de ellas lo ve a el acercándose, rápidamente cambia el tema, y empieza a hablar bien de Burn junto con la otra

Artica: Gua! Que músculos los del capitán, es sin duda alguna un gala naso, como quisiera ser su chica...

Rachi: SI! *Gran suspiro de enamorada* el es sin duda alguna el mejor...

Burn las oye hablando de eso, y se les acerca y le da una nalgada a Rachi, y le hace una sonrisa algo malvada... Mientras se retira...

Ambas chicas ven como Burn se va, y se quedan pensando...

Mientras Burn sigue caminando, ve en el mismo pasillo (Pero más adelante) a Gazelle, sin embargo Burn no recuerda el nombre de ella, pero si a ella, entonces Burn se le acerca y pone su Brazo Derecho sobre la pared (Junto a Gazelle), mientras Burn ve sus uñas de la otra mano en forma de Creído, empieza a decir lo grande que es el...

Mientras que Gazelle, sigue con su libro leyéndolo, e ignorando a Burn, nuevamente...

Burn se da cuenta de que Gazelle lo ignora y rápidamente fija su mirada en ella, y le dice:

Burn: Oye! Pero qué te pasa, que acaso no sabes quién rayos soy?

Gazelle: Si, Usted es el capitán del equipo Prominence.

Burn entonces hace una gran sonrisa de creído, mientras tanto las chicas de atrás se acercan... pero guardan su distancia mientras ven como Burn habla con Gazelle...

Burn dice:

Burn: Jeee... Lo sabes entonces... No puedo decir que no me sorprende, pero aun así, te diré algo, YO soy el que manda aquí, así que ya sabes, si quieres llegar a ser alguien en este sitio, primero tienes que acercárteme entiendes?

Y Burn le iba a dar una nalgada a Gazelle, pero Gazelle rápidamente ve las intenciones de Burn, y lo bloquea golpeándolo con su mano, (Lo golpea en su mano), y así detiene el golpe.

Burn se queda admirado de lo que hace, y las chicas de atrás Hacen un suave suspiro, pero en forma de Admiración

Burn: Oye pero a ti que te pasa?, que no sabes quién soy acaso?

Gazelle: Como le dije, no tengo intenciones con usted, y menos saber algo de usted, No soy de su equipo, y menos será una de sus Aduladoras, como lo son todas las demás, así que no piense que puede tenerme como un objeto, así como lo hace con las demás.

Entonces Gazelle cierra su libro y se va... Dejando atrás a Burn, y las chicas de atrás rápidamente se le acercan a Burn, entonces Burn...

Burn: QUITENSE DE ENCIMA!

Y con una cara de Enojado más grande que la de ayer, se marcha con las manos en su Camisa, (Su camisa tiene bolsas).

Más tarde ese mismo día, (4:00 PM), Burn seguía Enojado, y renegando el solo (Hablaba el solo en voz baja, pero quejándose), mientras iba por el pasillo para su habitación, ve a Gazelle, recostada en la Pared, más concretamente en el marco de la puerta de su habitación (Las puertas del Instituto son Automáticas, se abren y se cierran solas, eso explica el por qué Gazelle estaba recostada con facilidad en el marco), Burn vuelve a Sonreír malvadamente y se le acerca a Gazelle pero el Cruza los brazos, mientras seguía sonriendo, y se le acerca a Gazelle y le dice mientras él ve sus uñas de su mano izquierda, le dice a Gazelle...

Burn: Creo que comenzamos mal, que tal si somos más formales, Escúchame Soy Burn Capitán del equipo Prominence, así que tú eres...?

Gazelle: (Hace un suspiro de Aburrida y cierra su libro), Si tanto quieres saber, Soy Gazelle.

Burn: Ah! ya ves no es tan difícil cierto?, ahora bien, ya que nos conocemos mejor que te parece si vienes con migo, para que la pases bien, es decir deja tu aburrido libro y ven a divertirte con migo!

Gazelle: Gracias, pero no Gracias, estoy bien así, Capitán Burn, si me disculpa tengo que hacer unas cosas.

Gazelle entra al cuarto de ella, y se cierra la puerta.

Burn se queda afuera mientras ve la puerta cerrada, siempre con la cara de sonrisa creída... después de 4 segundos se le pasa por la mente

Pensamiento de Burn: Pero quién demonios se cree? Rechazando MI invitación! Ya verá!

Entonces Burn cambia su Sonrisa a una cara Algo seria, pero no enojada, vuelve a meter sus manos en las bolsas de la camisa, y camina...

Aquí se acaba el Segundo día, y probablemente este episodio...

Fin del episodio 2


	2. Chapter 2

Descripción:

Una vez ya conocidos nuestros Protagonistas, las cosas se aumentan un poco, en este episodio habrá un poco mas de acción, y revelaremos a Gran (Grant), y su relación (Si se le puede llamar a si) con Burn (Torch), mientras tanto, veremos un lado oculto de Gazelle (Gazel).

Episodio 2

Un Paso Al Frente Burn!

Este es ya el tercer día, (Contando desde el día que entro Gazelle), Burn sale afuera con su grupo de Chicas, (En la Terraza), las chicas estaban coqueteando con Burn (A la fuerza), Sin embargo Burn parecía distraído, no les prestaba ni la menor importancia a ellas, De repente sale Grant Con su equipo.

El equipo Prominence (Que estaba a la par de Burn) se acerca un poco más a Burn y todos cruzan los brazos incluyendo Burn, Grant se les acerca con su equipo atrás de el, y le dice a Burn…

Grant: Hola Burn, Abusando de tu cargo de nuevo? (mientras le tocaba la barbilla a una de las chicas que estaban hay)

Burn: A qué demonios vienes? Si quieres una paliza pues lastima, estoy muy ocupado.

Grant: Si eso lose…. Supe que te rechazo la nueva… Que mal… Al parecer se te resisten las nuevas eh Burn?

Burn: ?

Grant: Pasa algo Burn? (Mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa algo tétrica)

Burn: Y tú como demonios sabes eso?

Grant: Digamos que solo lo sé…

Burn: Escúchame Bueno Para nada, Si te metes en esto Te juro que te pateare tan fuerte que no te sentaras por un mes entero Me entiendes?

Grant: Pero que Brusco eres, Yo solo pase para saludar nada mas, Je, vaya Miren quien viene.

En ese momento se acercaba Gazelle, entraba por la puerta de la Terraza, ignoró la reunión de los capitanes y se sentó en una silla, y se quedo leyendo un libro de las reglas, como siempre.

Burn se le quedó viendo mientras ella caminaba, entonces Grant se fija en eso y le dice

Grant: No se te vayan a caer los ojos

Burn oyó las palabras de Grant, y le dijo

Burn: Q…Que… No sé de qué me rayos me hablas

Grant: A mí no me mientes, ella te gusta

Burn: Cállate!, claro que no, simplemente quiero que sea parte de mi colección eso es todo.

Grant: Si si Burn, lo que tu digas, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas mejores que hacer

Burn: Ah sí como cuales?... Remover el reloj que tienes en tu traje? JA

Equipo Prominence: Jeje… Jajajaja

Grant: Vaya Burn, suenas como si nadie notara las líneas en tus ojos, que son mucho más notables que el "Reloj en mi Traje"

Burn: Ja, eso crees? (Mientras lo miraba con una gran sonrisa de burla, y una mirada desafiante)

Grant: En fin si quieres podemos arreglarlo de una forma

Burn: Enserio quieres perder Grant? Sería una gran vergüenza saber que tu equipo perderá ante los ojos de una nueva… Es decir Sabes que perderás.

Grant: (Mientras lo veía con una sonrisa malvada) Quieres apostar?

Burn: Je, Que apuestas?

Grant: El perdedor baja de rango

Burn: Ja!, Eso es todo?

Grant: Pues si no quieres…

Burn: BIEN!, como quieras, pero no vengas llorando cuando pierdas.

Grant: Tendré tus palabras en mente al momento de tu derrota

En ese momento Grant se va junto con todo su equipo, Nepten se le acerca a Burn y le pregunta.

Nepten: Pero… capitán… fue buena idea haber hecho eso… es decir… perdimos la vez…

Burn rápidamente lo interrumpe diciéndole

Burn: Cállate!, esta vez ganaremos, La última vez me lesione eso es todo, pero ahora es diferente.

Entonces Burn se va. Olvidando todo incluyendo a Gazelle, pero no su partido.

Entonces Heat se le acerca a Nepten y le dice.

Heat: Oye… cuando se lesiono el capitán?

Nepten: … No… no lose….

Cuando llega la noche (7:06 PM), todos ya habían comido he ido a sus cuartos, claro… Burn y su equipo comen aparte, En un lugar exclusivo para ellos, gracias a su privilegio de Capitán, lo cual lo pidió que le hicieran un lugar únicamente para él y su equipo ya que él decía que no quería verle la cara a Grant mientras comía, ya que él decía que le daban ganas de vomitar lo que comió, al verle su rostro.

Gazelle, como siempre se quedaba afuera de su cuarto, recostada en el marco de su puerta, entonces ahí fue donde pasa Burn, Gazelle lo primero que pensó fue que la volvería a molestar, sin embargo Burn pasa con la cabeza abajo viendo al suelo, e ignorando prácticamente todo a su alrededor, en eso Gazelle se le quedo viendo mientras el pasaba.

Paso el día, y faltaba un día para el partido, Burn se la paso en un Centro de Entrenamiento Especial de la Academia Alíen (Alius), nadie lo había visto, eso incluyendo a su equipo que también estaban entrenando, mientras Grant se la paso bebiendo Té todo el día en la terraza, libre de preocupaciones, este podría ser el primer día libre de las Esclavas de Burn, Gazelle al llegar a la terraza noto como primero que solo estaba Grant, y no Burn, entonces vio a unas chicas hablando entre sí, Gazelle se les acerco y les dijo.

Gazelle: Que paso con el Capitán Burn? Lo expulsaron o qué?

Ardia: Oh… Vaya Gazelle no sabía que tenias esos sentimientos hacia el capitán.

Gazelle se sonroja y tiro una mirada un poco frustrada y cuando les iba a decir algo…

Camelia: Jeje, cálmate Gazelle solo bromeábamos, no… el Capitán Burn es probable que este entrenando.

Gazelle: Entrenando… Ya es un poco tarde (Eran las 3:57 Pm)

Ardia: Jiji, Ahyyy… pero que tierna eres Gazelita, preocupándote por el capitán… al parecer no te pudiste resistir a él verdad?, al fin y al cabo acabaste enamorándote de él..

Gazelle se puso muy roja y resalto su mirada muy frustrada cuando de repente.

Camelia: Ya Gazelle, solo es un chiste, nada que ver, vamos diviértete, como nosotras, hacemos bromas nos reímos y charlamos, ok?

Gazelle se le quito un poco su sonrojo y les dijo:

Gazelle: S-si… Creo que me deje llevar un poco, lo lamento, pero, para que entrena tanto?

Camelia: No lo sabes? Los 2 capitanes van a tener un partido mañana.

Gazelle: Enserio? Pero por qué?...

Ardia: Nah, cosas de capitanes, ya sabes, ni nos importa ni nos interesa, solo trata de asistir mañana en el estadio del Alíen ok?

Gazelle: Es obligatorio?

Ardia: Nooooo… pero tu príncipe de fuego estará hay mañana, jejeje.

Gazelle se volvió a sonrojar y volvió a fruñir el seño (Molestarse).

Gazelle: El no es…

Y rápidamente es interrumpida

Camelia: SI! Ya Gazelle eres peor que Burn, al parecer él se va, pero ahora tenemos que soportar tu mal actitud, ya diviértete un poco.

En eso se van las 2, y Gazelle queda en la terraza mientras sostenía su libro (Cerrado) y lo apretaba con algo de fuerza.

(Mientras tanto en el Centro de Entrenamiento)

Burn: 2000… 2001… 2002… 2003…

Nepten: Oye Heat… no crees que el capitán exagera con esas pesas… son 100 libras y lleva más de 2000… (Susurrándole a Heat)

Heat: (Susurrándole a Nepten) Tu sabes como el capitán se pone con eso de Grant, no parara hasta ganarle…

Nepten: Yose… pero… acaso jugara de portero?... porque… solo hace pesas…

Heat: Oye… que no lo vistes hace rato que estuvo 4 horas corriendo en la Caminadora? Estuvo corriendo a 20 Kilómetros por hora…

Burn: OIGAN USTEDES 2!

Heat: ?

Nepten: !

Burn: Dejen de parlotear tanto! Y ya muévanse!

Heat: S-si capitán

Nepten: C…c…c..claro

Burn: Y ustedes 2 los de allá MUEVANSE TAMBIEN

Todos entonces empezaron nuevamente a seguir con su agotador entrenamiento.

Ya eran las 6:00 pm Gazelle decidió cenar temprano e irse a su habitación, como siempre… se recuesta en el marco de su puerta mientras lee…

En eso llega Burn, totalmente destruido… se miraba como que lo hubieran atropellado al menos 8 veces, su camisa estaba sin mangas, la parte del pecho de la camisa estaba toda rota, su short, estaba totalmente desgastado, sus zapatos, les faltaba la suela, y su cuerpo parecía como que hubiera salido de una paliza de 10 vs 1, llevaba moretes en 1 ojo, y la boca la tenia hinchada, sin embargo el iba caminando como que nada, sin quejarse, pero siempre viendo el suelo ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Cuando paso a la par de Gazelle, Gazelle rápidamente cierra el libro y le dice que.

Gazelle: BURN! Pero que te paso?

Burn: Ah.. Eh… Quien?

Burn: Ah.. Gazelle eres tu… jaja, esto? Esto no es nada, eh tenido peores, pero dime que tal has estado.

Mientras el pone su mano derecha en la pared que estaba a par de Gazelle.

Gazelle no les responde nada y voltea a ver a otro lado

Burn: Eh? Oh vamos… sigues molesta con migo? Pero sabes me di cuenta que te importo, jeje.

Gazelle lo voltea a ver, y le dice:

Gazelle: P… Por supuesto que no…

Mientras ella se sonroja un poco.

Burn: Oye pero sabes, si no fuera así, nunca me hubieras preguntado nada, y más aun me llamaste por mi nombre de la Academia y no Capitán. (Mientras se reía en una forma un poco burlona)

Gazelle: Deja de ser tan idiota, solo te pregunte por curiosidad nada más, ahora si me disculpas.

Gazelle se da la vuelta y entra al cuarto, entonces mientras la puerta se cerraba Burn rápidamente toma la mano de Gazelle y le dice:

Burn: Oye, sabes me gustaría que vinieras mañana a vernos jugar.

Gazelle lo voltea a ver y le dice:

Gazelle: Lo pensare, pero no prometo nada.

Burn: (Hace una muy gran sonrisa mientras dice) ESO ES MAS QUE SUFICIENTE.

Gazelle: Entonces ya puedes soltar mi mano.

Burn: !

Burn: Ah, sí si…

Burn: Entonces… Buenas noches y te espero mañana

Gazelle le tira una mirada un poco frustrada mientras la puerta se cerraba.

Y con esto concluye el Episodio 2

Espero les guste, y mando sus Post, para progresar, Un Post, o

E-Mail que me lo manden, me hará que ponga el siguiente episodio, un Post nunca mato a nadie.

Ojo:

Cuando Burn le agarra la mano a Gazelle, Gazelle estaba de espaldas, es por eso que luego dice

"Gazelle lo voltea a ver"

Ojo 2:

Las puertas del Alíen, son Automáticas, Se abren y se cierran ellas solas, es por eso que mientras Gazelle le daba la espalda a Burn la Puerta se Cerraba.


	3. Chapter 3

Y aquí les traigo con mucho orgullo la TERCERA entrega de este Anime, es su tercer episodio, y gracias por su apoyo, sin más para entretenerlos aquí les dejo Episodio 3.

Descripción:

Como ya sabrán, Gran (Grant), reto a Burn (Torch) a un partido, en el cual el perdedor se le rebajara un nivel en su cargo, Eso significa que Gran (Grant) Es nivel 2, y Burn Nivel 2, el perdedor será Nivel 3, el nivel más bajo en el Rango de Capitanes de la Academia Alíen (Alius), en este episodio empieza el partido, y veremos cómo le va a Burn (Torch) en este partido, y si Gazelle (Gazel) responderá positivamente a su invitación.

Ah, y por cierto aquí en este partido abran nuevas Hissatsu (Técnicas Especiales), Para saber la descripción de Cada una, les sugiero ver lo último de este pagina, al final de todo el Episodio verán la parte de "Ojo", hay describo que hace cada técnica, como se hace y su efecto especial (Si tiene).

Episodio 3

La Invitación Especial, Un Encuentro Entre Capitanes.

Finalmente es el partido del Equipo Prominence de Burn, y el Equipo Estrella Fugaz de Grant (En este tiempo no se llamaban Génesis).

Grant como acostumbra llega temprano a la cancha, eran las 9:00 Pm, recién acababan de desayunar, aun no había mucha gente, (Alumnos), ya que todos aun estaban desayunando, Burn pasa por el corredor, y ve la puerta de Gazelle, se detuvo un momento, y se le quedo viendo, justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta, únicamente dio un golpe muy suave a la puerta, recostó su cabeza en la puerta y cerró los ojos, mientras dijo, en voz muy baja, casi susurrando.

Burn: Sabes… quizás después de este partido ya no me veas… Solo espero que a ti te vaya mejor de lo que me fue a mí… y… lo lamento…

En eso siguió su caminata mientras llego a la cancha, Gazelle sin embarga estaba a la puerta, (Detrás de ella) y logro escuchar en totalidad todo lo que dijo Burn.

En eso Gazelle salió y vio como Burn estaba a punto de llegar a la cancha, en eso ella se decidió y camino hacia el Estadio, tomo asiento y espero como los demás a que empezaran.

Grant: Oh... vaya así que decidiste aparecer pensé que te acobardarías.

Burn: Pifff… quien le tendría miedo a un payaso que usa piyama para jugar al futbol

Grant: Si Burn, has tantos chistes como quieras, ya veremos qué pasa al final

Burn: Si Grant lo que digas, ya veremos qué pasa al final… oh… espera yace que pasara perderás!, eso pasara.

Grant entonces con una pequeña sonrisa algo intimidadora, se marcha, y va a la banca de su equipo, Burn entonces hace lo mismo mientras que el lleva una gran sonrisa de ganador, llega a la banca se sienta y abre la hielera que estaba a la par de él, y saca una bebida energizan te, y luego de acabársela aprieta con fuerza la lata, y hace lo mismo con las otras 2, en total Burn se tomo 3 latas de bebida energizan te, el partido entonces da inicio, las formaciones son:

Prominence

1 Portero

3 Defensas

6 Medio Campistas

1 Delantero

Estrella Fugaz

1 Portero

4 Defensas

4 Medio Campistas

2 Delanteros

El partido da inicio, y el balón lo gana Burn, al él ganar, cuando tiraron la moneda.

Burn sale corriendo con el balón, mientras pasa a los delanteros de las Estrellas, sin embargo Grant dejo que lo pasara, entonces se le acercan 3 medio campistas, Burn lanza el balón al aire, mientras lo ven como hará su Hissatsu, Atomic Flare (Destello Atómico), pasa a todas las defensas de las Estrellas, y el portero usa una Hissatsu llamada, "Alíen Force" (Fuerza Alíen), en la cual detiene el tiro de Burn, con un poco de dificultad, Burn entonces cierra los ojos y sonríe diciendo.

Burn: Ja y eso es solo el principio

El partido continua, y Grant recibe el balón justo cuando iba a pasar la media cancha, Burn le hace un fuerte tacleo y le arrebata (Roba) el balón a Grant, Grant entonces se enoja y les dice a su equipo que lo detengan, los medio campistas le hacen entre 2, una barrida, pero Burn la pasa sin problemas, los otros 2 medio campistas corren a taclearlo pero se quedan atrás dado que Burn es más rápido que ellos, llega el turno de los defensas, pero en lo que ellos se acercaban Burn rápidamente se para y tira el balón al aire, y vuelve a intentar Destello Atómico, con un poco mas de potencia, el portero vuelve a usar "Fuerza Alíen" para detenerlo y lo logra, pero su guante queda echando humo, y su mano queda caliente, el balón cae al suelo, luego de que el la detiene, y voltea a ver a Burn con un rostro de enfado, Burn entonces le hace una gran Sonrisa burlándose de él, entonces el portero solo agarra el balón (Con la otra mano que no tenia lastimada) y la lanza a un medio campista a que la recibieran, pero en lo que el medio campista iba corriendo para recibir el balón, queda asombrado por lo que vio, Burn hace un gran salto y roba el balón en el aire, mientras que todos se le quedan viendo asombrado, el corre a gran velocidad y hace otro intento para meter un gol, y hace otra técnica distinta llamada, "Fire Star" (Estrella de Fuego), y le dio una gran súper potencia con todas sus fuerzas y el portero mientras miraba con asombro esa Hissatsu, y crujía sus dientes por el gran calor y fuerza de esa Hissatsu solo pudo usar "Alíen Strike" (Impacto Alíen), pero quedo sin ningún efecto esa técnica, y la Estrella de Fuego logra meter un gol, con el equipo Prominence 1-0, ya era el turno de Grant y Estrella Fugaz, Grant hace un pase a su otro delantero y juntos corren hacia la portería de Prominence, Burn no los pudo alcanzar, y Grant con mucha facilidad logra pasar a todos los Medio Campistas de Prominence, Grant recibe el balón, y desde una distancia muy cerca de la portería, pero antes de los defensas hace una Hissatsu, "Astro Bell" (Cinturón de Astros), el portero de Prominence solo pudo usar "Doble Fire Punch" (Doble Puño de Fuego) no detuvo ni por cerca la técnica de Grant, y de esa forma Grant con una ridícula facilidad logra empatar el partido 1-1, Ya era el turno de Burn, y como él no era muy bueno haciendo taciticas, únicamente quiso esperar hasta el segundo tiempo, y ver que lograba, así que solo estuvo manteniendo el balón y dando pases, y así fue, Estrella Fugaz, no logro hacer nada y el Primer Tiempo da fin…

Burn y su equipo regresan a sus bancas y lo mismo hace Estrella Fugaz, Burn solo puede ver como el marcado queda empate, y él se pregunta en la mente..

Pensamiento de Burn: Realmente… perderé… Grrrr… maldición!... si no hago… nada… perderé… demonios!... debe de haber algo… si meto un gol… el meterá otro… si mantengo el balón… solo consigo tiempo… y quedaremos empate… y él se aprovechara en alguna oportunidad y nos quitara el balón… y así… meterá más goles… Grrrr… que hago… que debo hacer… no me queda nada… no tengo un mejor portero… o al menos buenas defensas que están al menos al nivel de Grant… realmente… perderé?...

Grant vio como Burn tenía agachada la cabeza mientras se apretaba las piernas con mucha fuerza, entonces solo pensó en que ya se dio cuenta de que él no estaba a su nivel, ni él, ni si equipo.

Quedaba poco para que empezara el segundo tiempo, Gazelle desde las sillas de espectador podía ver como Burn se atormentaba a sí mismo, y como las cosas le estaban saliendo mal, entonces Gazelle decidió retirarse del estadio, en eso Burn pudo al menos observar como Gazelle se retiraba del Estadio, entonces el solo pudo deprimirse aun mas, quedaba 1 minuto para empezar el segundo tiempo, Burn solo se levanta y ve como su equipo estaba sentado en la grama deprimidos y sin nada de esperanzas, entonces el solo dijo en su mente:

Pensamiento de Burn: Maldición… ya se dieron cuenta que no tenemos oportunidad, y Gazelle se fue… es lógico… se dio cuenta del fracaso que somos… no… se dio cuenta del fracaso QUE SOY… mi equipo no tiene la culpa… la tengo yo… si al menos hubiera sido más fuerte… nada de esto pasara…

Burn: (En voz muy pero muy baja) lo lamento mucho Gazelle… Prominence…

Mientras le salía una lagrima se su ojo derecho.

Gazelle: De que te lamentas?

Burn entonces rápidamente voltea a ver atrás del, y ve a Gazelle, con la camisa de su equipo y una sonrisa, entonces el muy confundido se le acerca rápidamente y le pregunta:

Burn: Pero que haces aquí?... pensé que te fuiste… (Mientras miraba decepcionado hacia el suelo)

Gazelle: Pensé que tu equipo ocupaba un Defensa que detuviera a Grant y su equipo.

Burn: Pero… tu…

Gazelle: Yo qué?

Burn: Je… JAJAJA… ya lárgate no te ocupamos… simplemente no…

Gazelle le toca el hombro con su mano izquierda y le dice.

Gazelle: Deja de hacerte el fuerte.

Burn: Porque me ayudarías?... después de lo mal que trate…

(Mientras apretaba sus manos fuertemente haciéndolas puños)

Gazelle: Deja eso atrás… Ya falta poco para que empiece el partido, y bien me dejaras jugar o qué?

Burn: (Se da la vuelta y ve a Gazelle le da una sonrisa algo triste mientras le dice) Je… Gracias… supongo… ehh… Gazelle…

Gazelle solo le sonríe, por un instante y después cierra sus ojos y le da la espalda a Burn y le dice:

Gazelle: Pero… deja de … sonreír… aun sigo molesta… y de todos modos no lo hago por t-ti… solo lo hice por tu equipo nada mas…

Ella lo decía muy nerviosa, algo sonrojada, y tartamudeando las palabras.

Burn entonces le da una sonrisa grande le da un golpe en la espalda a Gazelle y le dice

Burn: YA, vamos a jugar!

Burn hace un cambio de jugadores (Quita a un defensa y pone a Gazelle), y el partido da inicio.

Las formaciones se mantienen, pero en eso Grant, se fija que Gazelle estaba como defensa en el equipo de Burn, en lo que Grant se le queda viendo a Gazelle, Gazelle le da una Sonrisa en forma de Creída (Superior o Burlista).

Grant entonces se enoja (Poco), y voltea a ver a otro lado, el Árbitro pita y da inicio al partido, Grant lleva el balón, y pasa a Burn sin problemas, pero Burn solo se queda parado sin haber hecho ningún esfuerzo por detener a Grant, ya que aunque no sabía las habilidades de Gazelle, el confiaba en ella.

Grant corre y lleva el balón pasa a los Medio Campistas, y llega el turno de los defensas todos se quedan atrás (Cerca del portero), pero Gazelle decide ir por Grant, Grant entonces hace

"Ryussei Blade" (Navaja Meteoro), y en el momento que la lanza e iba a pasar a Gazelle, ella hace una Hissatsu "Mirror Wall" (Muro de Espejo), El cual empezó empatando a la Navaja Meteoro, pero en menos de 5 segundos, le gano y dejo sin efecto la Navaja Meteoro, todos en el Alíen quedan impresionados y sin palabras al ver la gran facilidad de Gazelle para detener la Navaja Meteoro de Grant, Grant aun no se lo podía creer y solo se quedo parado viendo a la nada, con una cara de espanto, entonces Gazelle le grita a Burn:

Gazelle: Oye Adelántate!

Burn le hace una sonrisa de confiado y corre más adelantado que los Medio Campistas, El balón lo recibe de forma perfecta, y al momento de recibirlo hace una gran sonrisa mientras corría hacia la portería, en ese momento uso su Destello Atómico, y el portero sin lograr hacer una Hissatsu a tiempo le hacen un gol, y así queda 2-1 el partido justo en el momento que el balón lo iba sacar Grant, llega el asistente de Padre, y para el partido, y se les acerca a ambos (A Grant y Burn) y les dice

Asistente: Quien les dio permiso a ustedes 2 de hacer un partido?

Grant y Burn: …

Asistente: Eso pensé ahora váyanse de aquí, y esperen el castigo de Padre.

Burn y Grant les dan aviso a sus respectivos equipos de que se vallan, y todos los Alumnos y jugadores se retiran y la cancha queda sola sin nadie, y justo cuando Gazelle se retiraba Burn la toma de la mano, y Gazelle solo se sorprende y da un suave pujido, mientras voltea para ver atrás, Ve a Burn mientras sonreía, y Burn dice.

Burn: Oye… Ehhhhh…. No soy bueno diciendo esto pero… gra…grac…

Gazelle: Gracias?

Burn: SI, esa palabra… realmente me salvaste el trasero allá, sabes, un poco mas y sin duda nos ganan… así que… gracias… por lo que hiciste…

Gazelle le da una sonrisa a Burn y le dice.

Gazelle: No fue nada… solo quise ayudar nada mas… después de todo no eres tan malo como los demás creen que lo eres.

Burn solo se sonroja un poquito, casi innotable, pero con la boca abierta, en ese momento Gazelle se sonroja y le da la espalda rápidamente y dice.

Gazelle: N-no creas nada… s-solo te a-a-ayude po… por… porque tu equipo iba perdiendo na-nada mas… así que ni te creas que es por ti o o o algo así.

Burn: (Mientras hace una sonrisa sincera dice) he… al menos déjame agradecértelo de alguna manera… quieres cenar con migo esta noche?

Gazelle se sonroja mucho, y se quedo sin responder, y con una cara muy sorprendida y con los ojos bien abiertos y muy admirada ante esa repentina invitación.

Entonces Burn solo nota que Gazelle no le da respuesta alguna, y se alegra mucho y sale corriendo y cuando pasa a la par de Gazelle le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice nos vemos a las 7, mientas seguía corriendo sin parar.

Entonces Gazelle se sonroja y hace una cara molesta mientras le iba a gritar.

Gazelle: O-oye!

Burn sin voltear a ver solo levanta la mano en forma de despidiéndose mientras se daba prisa corriendo por el pasillo, en ese momento Gazelle seguía con la cara frustrada, pero la cambio lentamente a una sonrisa, cerró los ojos y se toco la mejilla con su mano izquierda mientras se la acariciaba suave y lentamente.

Y aquí doy finalizado este episodio el #3, y a continuación vienen las descripciones de las partes que algunas personas posiblemente les hayan quedado dudas, y por supuesto las Hissatsu

Ojo:

Los Estudiantes desayunan a las 8:30 AM, y terminan generalmente a las 9:30 AM ya que se quedan hablando, pero ese día se dieron prisa para ir a ver el encuentro.

Ojo 2:

Después de lo que dijo Burn en la puerta de Gazelle, ella parte de inmediato al Estadio, no había desayunado y cuando Burn se le acerca a la Puerta y susurra esas palabras ella estaba a punto de ir al comedor, es por eso que pudo oír las palabras de Burn.

Ojo 3:

Burn Siempre acostumbra tomar muchas Bebidas Energizan tés antes de cada partido, y apacha las latas con su mano, eso es un Habito que tiene.

Ojo 4:

Alíen Force o Fuerza Alíen es una técnica que solo se ve en el partido de Prominence vs Estrellas Fugaz es del portero de Estrella Fugaz, es una técnica que consistes en que el portero levanta su mano derecha hacia arriba y la estira lo mas que puede, en ese momento se genera una esfera de color verde radiante, y al momento de que el balón se acerca al portero, el portero baja su mano e impacta su mano con la esfera y ambas técnicas chocan, y genera una pequeña explosión de color verde, pero el balón no se detiene con eso, y mientras chocan ambas técnicas el balón recibe una serie de explosiones hasta que queda debilitado y pierde toda su potencia.

Ojo 5:

Fire Star o Estrella de Fuego, es una técnica Propia de Burn, pero que la aprende luego Atsuya cuando se la enseña Burn, es una Hissatsu de un muy gran calibre, que consiste en hacer una Estrella Gigante de Fuego, se puede hacer desde la Media Cancha o más adelante, El delantero lanza el balón muy rápidamente al aire formando una figura de una estrella la cual deja líneas. Luego de terminar la estrella, sus líneas se encienden creando una Estrella en Llamas, y el usuario manda el Balón justo en medio de la estrella y ahí queda suspendida hasta que le da una patada con fuerza y la estrella avanza a gran velocidad, esta técnica puede dañar a todos los que se le acerquen y deja exhausto al portero, en el partido de los Blizzard vs Raimon, Al usar Atsuya esa técnica deja a Endou con la mano derecha lesionada, eso demuestra la gran fuerza de esta técnica.

Ojo 6:

Astro Bell o Cinturón de Astros, es una técnica única de Grant, que solo la usa una vez, y es contra Prominence, la lanza después de haber superado a los Medio Campistas de Prominence, es una técnica débil, pero venció al portero de ese equipo, consiste en parar el balón, levantar el pie hacia atrás dar una gran patada al frente y el balón usando fuerza de Gravedad hala pedazos de tierra y los hace roca solidas, golpeando a todo lo que se cruce directamente en frente, esta técnica venció al portero de Prominence son problemas.

Ojo 7:

Doble Fire Punch o Doble Puño de Fuego, es una técnica única del portero del equipo Prominence que solo la usa en ese partido, es una técnica de muy bajo poder, que fue vencida sin problemas por el Cinturón de Astros de Grant, consiste en que ambas manos las hace puño y se genera una llama que solo cubre los puños del portero, el con la mano derecha golpea el balón y lo detiene por un breve momento, luego usa su mano izquierda y golpea el balón, lo detiene por un muy breve momento y luego es vencida.

Ojo 8:

Mirror Wall o Muro de Espejo, es una técnica que posee Gazelle, y que intento aprender Fubuki pero no lo logro, consiste en que salen unas paredes transparentes pero de muy gran altura que parecen cristal, detiene toda técnica que se le topa, es una técnica de gran fuerza, que pudo detener todos los tiros de Goenji en el tercer partido de Raimon vs Asia Dragons, esta técnica fue vista por primera vez cuando Gazelle decidió ayudar a Burn en su partido contra Estrella Fugaz, lo cual ella lo uso para detener la Navaja Meteoro de Grant.

Ojo 9:

Alíen Strike o Impacto Alíen, es una técnica de muy bajo poder únicamente usada por el portero de Estrella Fugaz en partido contra Prominence, el portero la usa para intentar detener la Estrella de Fuego de Burn, pero fue imposible, consta en que el portero estira la mano hacia el frente y con la palma abierta, y salen unas esferas de color verde que sirven para impactar contra la técnica del rival, es una Hissatsu que intenta debilitar la técnica enemiga y dejarla sin fuerzas, pero no funciono contra la Estrella de Fuego y de esa forma es vencida sin ningún problema.

Ojo 10

En caso que ustedes se pregunten en algunos casos en que digan, Atsuya uso esta técnica… Fubuki quiso aprender… El partido Blizzard… Raimon… Endou lesionado… son ejemplos de partidos próximos a la actualidad, aun no han ocurrido pero lo harán dentro de poco.

Comentar no cuesta nada, dejen su Review, si quieren el próximo episodio.

Y gracias por su preferencia.


	4. Chapter 4

A pedido del público les traigo el Cuarto Episodio de Inazuma Eleven, Asia Dragons.

Descripción:

La batalla entre Burn (Torch) y Gran (Grant) dio como finalizado una interrupción y el partido quedo inconcluso con un 2-1 a la cabeza Prominence, Gazelle (Gazel) les dio su ayuda a Prominence y con eso lograron detener la Navaja Meteoro de Gran (Grant) y una derrota segura, Burn (Torch) para pagarle a Gazelle (Gazel), su ayuda, decidió invitarla a una Cena solo ellos 2, despidiéndose de un beso en la mejilla, ahora veremos que tan bien resulta la "Cita", si en una Agradable Velada… O un completo Caos.

Episodio 4

La Cita de Gazelle y Burn

Finalmente eran las 6:55 PM, Burn emocionado había pasado todo el día en su cuarto, era tanta la emoción de el que se le olvido comer, y salir a tomar aire fresco, Burn se prepara, y por primera vez, usa un traje formal, constaba de un Traje Negro, mangas largas, un corbatín negro, zapatos de punta (Negros), pantalón negro (No jeans o short como suele usar), y una rosa roja en la bolsa de arriba del traje (En la bolsa que está en la camisa por la parte del corazón), mientras él se miraba en el espejo, muy nervioso y algo avergonzado ya que nunca había usado ropa formal…

Salió de su cuarto por el pasillo y caminando de forma normal no apresurado como acostumbra, llego al frente del cuarto de Gazelle, y la cara estaba muy roja, los nervios lo mataban, y tenía el cuerpo inmovilizado, sin embargo de cierta forma logro levantar su brazo todo tembloroso por los nervios y toco 2 veces la puerta de Gazelle, en su mente pasaban todo tipo de cosas… como que Gazelle no estuviera, o que se le hubiera olvidado, o que lo rechazara… después de un rato la puerta se abre y sale Gazelle muy elegante, llevaba un vestido blanco y muy largo que llegaba hasta taparle los pies, era un vestido sin mangas que revelaba parte de la espalda, pero que sin duda era de lo más formal que había, el pelo se lo arreglo de forma que le quedara hacia arriba y no a los lados como lo suele andar, al abrirle la puerta y salir ella, estaba con la cara hacia abajo muy nervioso y algo avergonzada ya que al igual que Burn, ella nunca había usado trajes formales, estaba con la cara muy roja, y no podía ver hacia arriba, Burn entonces de cierta forma logro decir algunas palabras…

Burn: E... Etas… *Gulp* muy hermosa…

Gazelle oye sus palabras y vuelve a ver hacia arriba la cara de Burn, y ve que él llevaba un traje formal que no lo había notado, se sorprendió un poco al oír las palabras de Burn y verlo de formal, únicamente alcanzo a decir…

Gazelle: Eh… s-si… gra-gracias… yo… solo quise estar presentable… pero… esto… tu también te ves bien… (Mientras decía eso último la cara se le sonrojo un poco más y volteo a ver a otro lado mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza).

Burn solo pudo notar como Gazelle se sonrojaba al decir eso, entonces decidió dar el primer paso y la tomo de la mano y diciendo…

Burn: Bu-bueno, creo que deberíamos de irnos no?... Es decir… te ves muy hermosa y has de tener hambre… y y… ya es tarde y tu estas… y la comida… aaaa…. Tú me entiendes…

Gazelle solo lo volteo a ver mientras Burn hacia esos gestos de querer darle a entender que se miraba muy linda, entonces ella le apretó un poco más fuerte la mano a Burn y le dijo…

Gazelle: Je… Gracias… Si… Creo que deberíamos de irnos ya.

Así fue como Burn dio una gran sonrisa algo nerviosa, e fueron juntos a un restaurante algo lujoso (Afuera del Instituto Alíen).

Gazelle nunca había salido del instituto y esta era su primera vez, y más aun, nunca había tenido una cita, pero mientras Burn la llevaba de la mano ella queda asombrada de ver todos los edificios y luces que alumbraban la ciudad.

Llegaron finamente al restaurante "Tropieug" , se trataba de un restaurante de 5 Estrellas, solo se podía entrar con ropa Formal y pagando la entrada, Burn por supuesto mando a Gazelle a que se sentara a una mesa mientras pagaba todo, Gazelle se sentó y llego Burn al rato, se sentó.

Gazelle tenía la mano sobre la mesa y al llegar Burn, el pone su mano sobre la mano de Gazelle mientras le decía lo hermosa que se miraba, dándole una seria de poemas inventados por él en ese momento pero que sin duda enamorarían a cualquier chica que lo oyera, Gazelle solo se sonrojaba mas al oír todo lo que Burn le decía, mientras Gazelle solo cerraba los ojos y oía con mucha atención cada palabra que salía de Burn, al rato llega un Mesero y les pregunta…

Mesero Entrometido: Disculpe Mesei, está listo para ordenar?

Burn suelta la mano de Gazelle y toma el menú que ya estaba en la mesa y empieza a ver todos los platos de comida, Gazelle sin embargo era la primera vez que salía, y no noto las comidas sino que los precios, lo cual eran muy caros y en eso le dijo.

Gazelle: Burn… pero… esta caro… todo esto..

Burn: Ah sí?

Y toma el menú de Gazelle y dice…

Burn: Ah sí… Es cierto

Y se levanta le susurra algo al mesero y el mesero toma los 2 menús y mueve la cabeza en señal de "Si" hacia Burn y se retira.

Gazelle entonces le dice.

Gazelle: Que… Que paso? Que le dijiste?

Burn: (Solo se recuesta cierra los ojos y hace una gran sonrisa como de creído mientras le decía) Solo espera y veraz.

Al rato viene el Mesero y trae los mismos menús y los reparte a ambos, para la sorpresa de Gazelle al abrirlos llevaban algo diferente, todos los precios de los platillos estaban tachados, no se podían ver ni un solo numero, por lo tanto de esa forma no se miraban los precios, y Burn exclamo…

Burn: Je, de esa forma no tienes que preocuparte entiendes? (Mientras le tomaba de la mano).

Gazelle solo le sonrió cariñosamente, mientras miraba el menú…

Ambos ordenaron y el mesero se retira, de esa forma Burn queda solo de nuevo con Gazelle y le seguía hablando lo hermosa que se miraba y luego le dice:

Burn: Sabes… Mientras yo esté aquí no tienes que preocuparte por nada, déjamelo a mí (Mientras se tocaba el corazón con el pulgar)

Gazelle: Muchas gracias Burn… por todo.

Burn: Je, después de todo a ti te lo debo, y… pues… lo lamento… ya sabes… por lo de antes… creo que me porto como un tonto… y la verdad lo soy, y quizás aun lo has de creer, pe-pero mírame, y mírate a ti, debo de ser el tonto más afortunado del mundo… NO, del universo, ya que decidiste salir con migo, diantres… realmente… eres muy hermosa Gazelle… no tuviste que haber aceptado… y más si fui yo… (Y quita su mano de la mano de Gazelle).

Gazelle entonces se le sombrea toda su cabeza, de modo que solo su boca se ve, y se miraba que estaba triste, y susurro.

Gazelle: … tú eres el primero…

Burn: Eh?

Mientras seguía sombreada Gazelle.

Gazelle: Tú eres el primero Burn.

Burn: Pero… el primero de qué? (Mientras la miraba con mucha confusión)

Gazelle: Tu eres el primero… que me trata de esta forma…

Burn: Pero… no entiendo qué me quieres decir… (Mientras la miraba algo triste y confundido)

Gazelle entonces se le quita el sombreado y fijo su mirada a los ojos de Burn y le hace una pequeña sonrisa, y le toma de la mano a Burn.

Gazelle: (Mientras miraba a la ciudad por la ventana), Nadie nunca me ah llamado Bonita… Bella… Hermosa o algo así, nunca nadie se ah fijado en mi, todos me ven muy mal, algunas personas incluso creen que soy un chico ya que no soy muy desarrollada físicamente, lo único por lo que sobresalgo es mi inteligencia, pero… jamás eh tenido amigos ni amigas, nació en una familia pobre, y fui puesta en adopción en poco tiempo por lo tanto no tengo nada, además de vez en cuando soy muy orgullosa y creída… como veras, al unir todo esto cualquiera se alejaría de mí, eso explica mi actitud anti-social, mis únicos amigos son los libros, es lo único que tengo, ellos y mi soledad, jamás me eh sentido querida, o apreciada por algo, y menos me eh sentido bonita, je… tu eres el primero que se fija en mi  
>(En ese momento voltea a ver a Burn, con una mirada muy triste, y sus ojos casi derraman lagrimas), eres el primero que me toma por atractiva, y más aun eres el primero que me llama "Bonita", y quizás… eres incluso mi primer y único amigo Burn… (Mientras miraba para abajo).<p>

Burn: Gazelle… no puedo creer lo que me dices…

Gazelle: A que te refieres?

Burn: Je, es que creo que estas un poco loquita

Gazelle: Como…?

Burn: Es decir… Mírate, no sé de qué me hablas, eres la chica más hermosa que yo haya visto en toda mi vida, tus ojos son muy hermosos de color Azul… Tu piel es muy suave, tu pelo es sedoso y largo de lo más maravilloso, ver esa sonrisa en tu preciosa cara, me hace que me dan ganas de sonreír, verte sonreír me hace sonreír a mí, ver ese encantador cuerpo tuyo me hace perderme en ti… oh Gazelle… eres tan hermosa… eres perfecta… eres la chica más perfecta que conozco eres bonita e inteligente que más se puede pedir... (Mientras la miraba con una sonrisa sincera en su cara y los ojos con un resplandor en ellos).

Gazelle: (Estaba maravillada por esas palabras pero luego agacha la cabeza y dice) pero… soy pobre y mi cuerpo… no es nada de que enorgullecerse…solo con mirarme basta… no soy atractiva para ningún chico…

Burn: (Apriete un poco fuerte la mano de Gazelle), es triste.. Es realmente triste oír eso… Gazelle… yo te admiro mucho, eres la chica que yo siempre quisiera, no lo negare, Yo te amo Gazelle, no me importa como es tu cuerpo, que tan pobre eres, o que te hace falta, o si eres como las demás chicas con o sin pechos, no me importa, me gustas así tal como eres Gazelle.

Gazelle no podía creer las palabras tan sinceras de Burn quedo con un brillo en sus ojos y totalmente paralizada, no podía moverse o hablar, luego de un muy corto tiempo, ella trago y dijo…

Gazelle: Burn… realmente piensas eso de mí…?

Mientras soltaba la mano de Burn y se la ponía en el corazón y cerraba sus ojos.

Burn: Nunca te mentiría, mira mis ojos y dime si te miento Gazelle.

Su mirada expresaba total seguridad y confianza, era una mirada pura y sincera, que expresaban no solo Sinceridad sino también valentía.

Gazelle mientras lo miraba con una mirada algo tierna y tímida, no noto como tenia la boca semi abierta, estiro su mano y tomo la de Burn, acerco su cabeza y froto la mano de Burn suavemente sobre su cabeza, no paraba de sonreír y tenía los ojos cerrados…

Burn entonces noto como Gazelle hacia eso y el abrió su palma y estiro sus dedos mientras acariciaba suavemente su rostro, Gazelle aun seguía con los ojos cerrados pero sentía los dedos de Burn mientras la acariciaba, en eso empezó a hablar y dijo:

Gazelle: Como te dije antes… nunca tuve amigos, y siempre estaba sola, y por lo tanto nunca tuve un novio… Burn… Quieres ser tu mi primer novio? (Mientras seguía frotando su mano sobre su cara)

Burn se paralizo, sintió como el tiempo se detuvo, y su corazón también, dejo me mover su mano y luego muy nerviosamente dijo…

Burn: En… Enserio… es decir yo?... tu… yo… juntos… tu me…. Es decir… realmente quisieras que yo fuera…

Gazelle soltó la mano de Burn y la puso muy suave a la mesa, y dio una suave risa pero no burlistas…

Gazelle: je… entonces… lo tomo como un sí?

Burn entonces baja la vista y se deprime mientras le dice…

Burn: No podría… jamás… alguien como yo no te merece… tú te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo… alguien que te sepa tratar bien, que sea guapo, inteligente, maduro, y claro, je, yo no soy nada de eso…

Gazelle lo miraba un poco triste, mientras oía esas duras palabras de Burn, Entonces decidió tomar de nuevo su mano y decirle.

Gazelle: Tú eres todo lo que necesito, no quiero nada más… Así que… si tú quieres… a mí me gustaría que fueras mi novio…

Mientras miraba un poco triste algo abajo…

Burn: Oye pero… no te deprimas… yo solo… no creo ser lo que tú buscas, nunca sería la persona indicada para ti… simplemente no te gustaría.

Gazelle entonces levanta un poco la cabeza y lo mira, mientras le decía.

Gazelle: (Mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Burn) Tú… eres todo lo que necesito…

Mientras lo miraba muy tímidamente…

Burn: Gazelle… (Y de la una fuerte sonrisa un poco forzada) Si… eso te hace feliz… Entonces lo hare… seré tu novio.

Mientras Burn levantaba la mano de Gazelle y la sujeto con sus 2 manos, acerco su cabeza a la mano de Gazelle, y le dio un beso en la mano…

La Velada (Cita) Termino, ambos comieron y se fueron juntos de regreso al Instituto, se tomaron de la mano todo el camino, no se dijeron nada, puesto que las sonrisas en sus bocas lo decían todo, Gazelle se había topado con Burn, poniendo su cabezo en el pecho de Burn (Al lado del corazón), y Burn sin soltar la mano de ella…

Y este es el FIN…

Así es no mas episodios lastima…

En fin que se hará… espero les haya gustado…

NAH! Es broma… pero cayeron…

Esto sigue my friends, aun hace falta mucho como para que lo deje así nomas, este solo es el fin del episodio 4 no del Fanfict, no dejo ningún OJO porque creo que todo se entendió, pero si algo no fue del todo entendible, mandádmelo y yo les daré un PM y les explicare al 100% esa escena… si fue todo el Fanfict que no entendieron… Decídmelo y yo con gusto les explico desde el episodio 1 ok?.

Bueno Gente con esto doy por finalizado el episodio 4 de Asia Dragons, espero me sigan para mi próxima entrega, y Grax, por su cooperación, Ah claro, si quieren el episodio 5, solo déjenme un PM, E-Mail, Post…. O… un Review, cualquiera de esas, solo 1, en cualquiera y yo inmediatamente daré respuesta, y, publico el episodio que le sigue, Tengan buen día.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola amigos, aquí os traigo finalmente terminado la QUINTA ENTREGA de Inazuma Eleven, Asia Dragons, Gazelle & Burn, (El nombre original de este Fanfict es Asia Dragons nada mas).

Muchos dirán, por que se llama "Asia Dragons" (O "Dragones de Asia"), Acaso no se llama Fire Dragons (Dragones de Fuego) el equipo de ellos en la FFI?.

La verdad SI, es el equipo de Asia, Dragones de Fuego, pero yo eh cambiado eso por razones de que.

1-Dragones de Fuego, solo se oye como que Burn sería la estrella, Gazelle es Hielo y por lo tanto no pega con ese nombre.

2-Les puse Dragones, porque ambos son unos Dragones del Futbol.

Sin nada más que quitarles de tiempo os dejo aquí la Descripción:

Descripción:

En episodios pasados, observamos la malísima relación que tenia Gazelle con Burn (Torch), con el tiempo Burn mejoro esa "Relación", fue cuestión de tiempo hasta que Grant (Gran) se apareciera y ambos Burn (Torch) y Grant (Gran) se retaron a un partido, en el primer tiempo se dio un empate, pero la diferencia de Habilidades era obvia, Sin embargo Gazelle (Gazel) finalmente se decidió a ayudar a Burn (Torch), y detuvo su Ryussei Blade (Navaja Meteoro) y Burn logro anotar un punto con su Fire Star (Estrella de Fuego), el partido fue interrumpido por el Asistente de Padre, y ambos fueron levemente sancionados con una pequeña amenaza de no volver a hacerlo sin permiso, Burn (Torch) quiso agradecer a Gazelle (Gazel) su ayuda y decidió invitarla a una cena, se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y que se iban a ver a las 7:00 PM, la cena tuvo lugar en un restaurante 5 Estrellas el "Tropieug", (Restaurante único en el Fanfict), Burn (Torch) y Gazelle (Gazel), se vistieron por primera vez en su vida de ropa formal, a pesar de todo los demás eventos, ambos olvidaron sus problemas al comer en ese lugar, al final, Gazelle (Gazel), le comenta sus problemas, y todo lo malo de ella a Burn (Torch), sin embargo eso no le importo ni en lo más mínimo a Burn (Torch), la velada continuo y finalmente ambos acceden a sus sentimientos y se declaran, ambos iban de regreso a la Academia (Instituto), y al llegar encontraron una sorpresa…

Episodio 5:

El Castigo

Gazelle y Burn llegaron al Instituto, ambos llegaron a una hora un poco tarde (11:42 PM), ellos no se esperaban a nadie despierto, pero justamente a la entrada de la Academia, estaba hay parado Grant, y justo a la par de él estaba el Asistente de Padre, ambos Gazelle y Burn, se sorprendieron mucho, pero ellos sabían lo que les esperaba.

Grant: Disfrutaron su escapada juntos noviecitos?

Ambos Gazelle y Burn se sonrojaron, pero no solo por vergüenza, sino también por enojo…

Burn: Que quieres ahora Grant?

Grant: Yo nada… sin embargo deberían de saber que está prohibido salir del Instituto sin permiso, me sorprenden de ti Gazelle, se supone que tú eres la inteligente.

Gazelle solo pudo ver para abajo un poco triste y algo frustrada.

Asistente: Bien, su castigo es que quedaran ambos suspendidos del Instituto, en otras palabras, tú Burn quedaras suspendido como capitán por un periodo de tiempo y tu Gazelle, no tendrás derecho a unirte a ningún equipo.

Ambos se sorprendieron mucho al oír esas palabras, mientras que Grant solo sonreía de forma malvada.

Burn: Espere!... Esto es toda mi culpa.

Asistente: A que te refieres?

Burn: Yo la obligue a venir, le dije que si no lo hacía… ehh… yo la aria sufrir… SI eso!... así que ella no tiene nada que ver… es toda mi responsabilidad.

Gazelle solo miraba como Burn se echaba la culpa de todo y no se quedo callada y dijo…

Gazelle: Burn tu no…

Y fue interrumpida rápidamente

Burn: Quieres callarte?, tú solo eres otra una cualquiera, JA, solo te use nada más para salir de este lugar, entiendes ya? OBJETO.

Gazelle entendió de inmediato las palabras de Burn, él no quería que ella fuera castigada, así que solo se quedo callada…

Asistente: Típico de ti Burn, Gazelle, deberías de alejarte de él si sabes bien lo que te conviene

Gazelle: Eh.. Si.. Claro señor…

Mientras lo decía muy deprimida…

Asistente: Bien Burn al oír yo todo eso te suspenderé permanentemente de tu cargo como capitán y tú asumirás toda la responsabilidad.

Burn: JA, gran cosa… como sea (Mientras cerraba los ojos y se rascaba la cabeza)

Grant y el Asistente se retiraron, Grant estaba muy satisfecho por su logro… Gazelle y Burn se quedaron afuera del Alíen, a Gazelle no le pareció lo que Burn hiso y por lo tanto…

Gazelle: Tu…

Y fue rápidamente interrumpida…

Burn: Ya sé que dirás… y la verdad es que no quiero oírlo, solo entremos, y ya, si dirás algo sobre esto, lo que hice fue en vano, pero Jeje, sabes estoy muy feliz (Mientras le sonreía), Ya que lo hice por ti!.

Gazelle se sonrojo mucho y dijo… un poco deprimida…

Gazelle: Gra… Gracias Burn… la verdad no sé cómo pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí…

Burn: Ah… Ehhhh… Jeje… Deja de decir tonterías, me has regalado el mejor día de mi vida, y claro… te tengo a ti… así que… no me arrepiento de nada… (Mientras decía eso ultimo en voz un poco suave).

Gazelle: (Mientras tomo de la mano a Burn y le da una sonrisa) Claro que si…

Y ambos entraron juntos al Instituto, Burn cuando se iba a despedir a Gazelle la tomo de las 2 manos y le dijo…

Burn: Este ah sido el mejor día de mi vida, diantres Gazelle… como te amo…

Gazelle: Tú también me has el mejor día de mi vida… y lo lamento por eso último…

Burn: Aun sigues con eso?, ya cálmate y déjamelo a mí, no pasa nada tú solo duérmete tranquila bien?

En eso Burn no dejo que Gazelle contestara y antes de que Gazelle hablara Burn le da un beso rápido en la mejilla y se va corriendo a su cuarto mientras levantaba su mano en forma de despedida…

Gazelle solo pudo ver como Burn se iba a su cuarto, y toco la parte de su mejilla donde Burn la había besado, dio una sonrisa algo tímida, y entro a su cuarto…

Así termino el día (Noche), ya era de mañana todos habían desayunado sin problemas, y Burn tuvo que comer en el comedor, ya que como dejo de ser capitán no podía ir al comedor especial de él, todos en su equipo ya sabían lo que paso, puesto que Burn se los conto a él pareció no importarle mucho, pero su equipo que si apreciaba a Burn a pesar de su comportamiento, si les importo mucho, pero Burn solo les decía que esperaran, Burn ya no era capitán pero su equipo siempre lo apreciaba como tal, Gazelle comió aparte ella sola, puesto que le daba pena comer con su equipo, ya que pensó que le echarían la culpa.

Al terminar la comida Gazelle como siempre lleva un libro y se va a la terraza donde Burn ya estaba ahí, Gazelle se sorprendió un poco y vio como Burn se le quedo viendo y le hacía señas que se sentara a la par de él en una mesa donde estaba solo él y otro asiento mas, Gazelle dio una sonrisa y se dio un poco de prisa y se sentó junto a él…

Ambos se la pasaron hablando, sobre todo Burn, Gazelle había olvidado por completo que tenía él libro, puesto que estaba hipnotizada por las palabras de Burn, Burn se la paso hablando únicamente de ella, lo hermosa que era y lo bien que se sentía estar con ella, Burn también decía que no le importaba su rango de capitán, siempre y cuando ella estuviera con él…

Gazelle solo se la pasaba sonrojando con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Burn, al final ambos se levantaron y tomados de la mano vieron la vista que tenia él Instituto, lo cual era una vista de un Bosque sin fin, y que más adelante se miraba un hermoso lago que brillaba con la luz del sol, Burn le dedicaba muchos poemas a Gazelle, todos eran inventado y se le ocurrían solo en esos momentos…

Gazelle entonces pensó en decirle a Burn un sueño de ella…

Gazelle: Sabes… algún día de estos me gustaría irme de aquí… de este lugar…

Burn: Irte…? Acaso no te gusta aquí… je… no te juzgo, este lugar apesta, y la verdad es que a mí tampoco me gusta, dime… en ese sueño tuyo estoy yo incluido? (Mientras le daba una sonrisa esperando su respuesta)

Gazelle le apretó más fuerte la mano y le dijo…

Gazelle: Por supuesto que lo estas…

Mientras ambos acercaban sus cabezas y cerraron sus ojos, tomados de la mano, se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos y se dieron un beso… Un beso un poco suave, pero muy profundo, duro poco, ambos quebraron él beso al mismo tiempo, mientras se miraban la cara al mismo tiempo, dándose una sonrisa…

Gazelle se recostó en el pecho de Burn, dejándose llevar…

Burn la abrazo y se quedaron así un muy buen tiempo…

Él día estaba terminando, todos entrenaban a excepción de ellos 2, que se la pasaron viendo a los demás entrenar, mientras Burn hacia chistes de todos los jugadores cuando les pasaba algo malo, Gazelle no le hacía mucha gracia pero al ver a Burn reír, ella también brindaba una sonrisa y de vez en cuando una pequeña risa.

Él día estaba por terminar eran las 6:58 PM, ambos regresaban juntos a sus dormitorios, hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Gazelle…

Gazelle: Gracias Burn por otro fantástico día…

Burn: Cuando quieras… Tú sabes que me haces feliz verte feliz.

Gazelle le dio una sonrisa y en esta ocasión fue ella quien se despidió de Burn, dándole ella un beso en la mejilla, se dio la vuelta muy rápidamente y entro al cuarto.

Burn solo se quedo confundido por un momento, pero después medio entendió las intensiones de Gazelle, se rió un poco y se fue con los brazos encima de su cabeza.

Al otro lado de la puerta de Gazelle, estaba ella recostada en la puerta tenía la cara muy roja por lo que hizo, luego que escucho a Burn irse ella se lanzo sin pensarlo a su cama, era una cama muy suave y al tirarse se hundió en ella, ella tomo una almohada y la abrazo con muchas fuerzas y la seguía abrazando cada vez con más fuerzas mientras pensaba…

Pensamiento de Gazelle: Realmente lo bese… y él… me beso… es tan increíble… no lo puedo creer… él me ama… realmente yo le gusto… nunca lo pensé… jamás pensé que esto pasaría… Burn… te amo tanto… no lo puedo negar… mí amor por ti… tu realmente…eres… mí novio…

Y si.. Con esto concluye el quinto episodio, SI yose… este es el episodio MÁS CORTO de todos los demás, así que por lo tanto ustedes dirán…

Maldito Vago consíguete una vida… has las %$#/ Bien…

Si si… yose que es corto pero este episodio solo fue para pasar el tiempo nada más es parte del GRAN PLAN…

Ustedes dirán… Cual Gran Plan?

Yo les respondo, como sabrán este es un Anime (Fanfict) de Inazuma Eleven, como protagonistas Burn y Gazelle, Por lo tanto este tipo de episodios es para él propósito de prolongar la serie.

Como así?

Simple, este tipo de episodios es para demostrar lo unidos que son ambos, lo bien que se llevan y como ellos formarían una vida muy feliz y juntos, y más adelante ustedes no digan

Hey y por la besa? En que episodio se juntaron? Por que se llevan tan bien? Por ella permite eso… Etc…

Entonces ese es el fin de este episodio, demostrar los sentimientos de ambos, sus sueños, sus deseos, su amor y sus gustos del uno al otro.

Entonces con esto los dejo, es muy corto pero no es tan malo… al menos no en él sentido Romántico, Espero les haya gustada, y si comentan al menos 1 vez en este episodio, les daré él 6, que ese si le pondré la pata en él acelerador y lo hare lo mejor, no será tan romántico, pero si traerá algunas buenas cosas…

Entonces me despido y Gracias por su preferencia, y ya saben un episodio por cada Comentario.

Ah y cierto

Saludos Especiales a 2 seguidores de esta serie

Sweet-Cool-Twins

Que es un Gran Fan de Inazuma Eleven y de Gazelle y Burn!

Y

Javhi-Chan

Él me dio las ganas de poner todos los episodios de un solo!


	6. Chapter 6

Y aquí esta él episodio ehhh… 6…? Si creo que es él 6, je, es que ya estoy un poco loco por tanto pensar que ya ni sé si me bañe hoy… Je, como supongo que todos ya conocen como escribo los personajes ya no pondré su otro nombre ejemplo Burn (Torch), Gazelle (Gazel), Grant (Gran).

Descripción:

Ayer fue él día especial de Burn y Gazelle, se la pasaron todo el día juntos, a Burn no le importo mucho lo de la sanción, y Burn logro hacer que Gazelle lo olvidara, Gazelle ya no puede evitar sus sentimientos hacía Burn, así mismo, le revelo su sueño de ser libre del Instituto, puesto que no conocía la vida de afuera, ella vivía en un orfanato, siempre es parte del Instituto él Sun Garden (Jardín del Sol), donde fue dejada desde que era pequeña y por lo tanto no conoce la vida afuera del aula, le revelo a Burn que ella no tenía nada, pero a Burn no le afecto ni en lo más mínimo eso, en este episodio FINALMENTE, empieza la parte buena, Amantes de Súper Once, Les aconsejo que vean desde aquí este Fanfict, porque al fin se pone lo bueno, desde este episodio en adelante, me pondré al 120%, aquí empiezan los partidos buenos, los torneos, las técnicas, los jugadores, E incluso él jugador especial que tanto la gente desea, Atsuya Shirou (Atsuya Shiro, Atsuya Fubuki), claro, en este episodio no saldrá todo esto, pero desde aquí finalmente tomara otro giro esta historia, SIN DEJAR ATRÁS las partes románticas que tanto os gustan a ustedes, será una mezcla sin igual, Acción, Aventura, Deportes, Drama, Romanticismo y mucho Súper Once, no más explicación porque tengo los dedos tiesos, aquí les dejo él 6.

Episodio 6:

La Vida Afuera del Alíen, Él Barco Zarpa del Puerto, Una Nueva Vida (Si es él titulo más largo)…

Ya habían pasado muchos día juntos Burn y Gazelle, no era de extrañarse que los vieran juntos, todos sabían su relación entre ellos, Gazelle tenía amigos, de Prominence y él grupo de las chicas, Burn había cambiado no completo pero era otro, ya no trataba a nadie por inferior, no era Tan Grosero, se portaba un poquito mejor al de antes, y les caía bien a muchos, él ya era popular entre las chicas, ellas querían estar con él, sin ser obligadas, sin embargo Burn siempre decía

Burn: Yo solo tengo ojos para Gazelle.

Todos se deprimían, pero, lo entendían, aun así, siempre pasaban con él, un día en la noche paso lo que todos esperaban…

Gazelle estaba en su cuarto eran ya las 11:48 PM, todos dormían, pero entonces Burn llego de sorpresa a su cuarto, empezó a despertar a Gazelle, Gazelle no sabía lo que pasaba, y despertó lentamente, ella no era haragana pero era tarde y cualquiera se levantaría con no muchas ganas de despertar, abrió los ojos y vio a Burn…

Gazelle: Burn…? *Mientras Bostezaba* pero… que pasa…? Ya es de mañana?

Burn: Despierta querida mía… hoy es él día

Gazelle: Él…día…? A que te refieres?

Burn: Je, que ya lo olvidaste lo que me dijiste?

Gazelle: Él que fue?

Burn: Tú sueño, de irte de este sitio, Juntos, no eh parado de pensar en eso, y eh decidido que hoy es él día.

Gazelle: Pero Burn… y si nos atrapan…?

Burn: Que?, oye yo estoy aquí con tigo, JAMAS permitiré que te pase nada.

Gazelle se sonroja un poco y dice…

Gazelle: Pero… no tenemos dinero, ni lugar a donde vivir, que haremos… solo nos tenemos a nosotros…

Burn: Tú mucho molestas con esos detalles, déjamelo a mí, yo veré que hago… Pero Vamos Vamos, arriba, ve por tus cosas que nos largamos.

Gazelle rápidamente se levanta, y arregla su maleta, ambos salen juntos del cuarto, y para la sorpresa de Gazelle, todos los del Alíen Excepto Grant y su equipo, estaba afuera, como si los estuvieran esperando…

Gazelle: Chicos, pero que hacen aquí?

Persona Al azar: OY Gazelle, no pensaras que te vas sin decir adiós, venimos a cumplir tu sueño de irte con Burn.

Chica al Azar: Si Gazelle todos te apoyamos, no dejaremos que les pase nada.

Gazelle: Chicos… muchas gracias

Mientras se sonrojaba, y Burn los miraba a todos y les dio una señal con la cabeza, de que ya era hora…

Excito, se escaparon sin problemas del Instituto, en la segunda planta, habían hecho un agujero en forma de túnel, en el cual podían caber 1 persona y deslizarse sin problemas, antes de irse los 2 por él túnel…

Burn: Je, gracias chicos por todo, nos veremos, y cuando lo hagamos ESTAREMOS EN LA CIMA!

Gazelle: Realmente muchas gracias, por todo, chicos, y realmente espero verlos algún día de estos…

Alumnos: Je, ya saben y nosotros también los veremos, ahora váyanse y cuídense…

Ambos se fueron por él túnel, deslizándose, primero fue Burn y luego Gazelle, ambos lograron salir de la Academia, pero en eso…

Sonó una fuerte alarma todas las luces se encendieron las de adentro y afuera, Grant llega donde estaban los chicos con 3 personas adultas atrás y les dice…

Grant: Adonde se fueron…

Persona al Azar: Je, llegas tarde Grant, ya se fueron, no los alcanzaras.

Él se enojo, mientras que Burn y Gazelle salieron corriendo con sus maletas, eran maletas de llevar colgadas no de llantas, a Gazelle se le cae su maleta y cuando la iba a recoger, se aparece alguien era Desar (Desarm), tomo la maleta de Gazelle se la dio y le dijo..

Desar: Intentando escapar eh? Toma aquí es tuyo

Y le entrego la maleta..

Gazelle: Nos detendrás?

Desar: No, es más quiero irme con ustedes

Ambos se sorprendieron al oír eso…

Desar: No tolero este lugar, no les causare ningún inconveniente, así que… puedo?

Burn: Je, claro que puedes verdad Gazelle?

Gazelle le da un Si a Burn con la cabeza.

En eso se oyó que unos perros ladraban como que buscaban a alguien.

Burn: bueno hay que irse de aquí o nos atrapan…

Los 3 corrieron con todas sus ganas, mientras se alejaban más y más de ese lugar…

Aquí les voy a dar que paso con detalle después de escapar… si no lo quieren leer pueden salteárselo no es una parte importante del Fanfict, pero bueno…

Era él día siguiente, los 3 habían dormido en un tren abandonado, adentro de una estación abandonada, eran las 6:02 Am, los 3 se despertaron muy cansados, y estirándose, empezaron a ver él lugar ya que en la noche no se dieron cuenta ni a donde fueron a quedar.

Era un estación sin duda alguna, no había nadie, con excepción de ellos 3, Desar con su actitud un poco anti-social, se recostó en un tren y cruzo sus brazos, como que nada…

Gazelle se le acerca a Burn…

Gazelle: Burn… que haremos ahora…?

Burn: Déjame ver… (Y saco un mapa de su bolsa)

Apunto una isla y dijo…

Burn: Iremos aquí

Gazelle: Okinawa?

Burn: Si eso…!

Gazelle: Pero… como? No tenemos dinero o un barco que nos lleve…

Desar: Concuerdo con Gazelle, deberíamos de buscar una fuente de dinero, esperar un tiempo, comprar un apartamento, trabajar un poco en trabajos de medio tiempo, pasar desapercibidos, mudarnos de este sitio, y llevar nuevas vidas.

Gazelle observo y escucho con determinación todo lo que Desar decía, Más sin embargo Burn ignoro cada palabra que Desar decía, prestándole 0% de importancia.

Desar: Bueno Burn, ya que veo que tú tienes algo mejor, porque no lo compartes con nosotros?

Burn: Yo ya les dije mí plan.

Desar: Bien y como sugieres que lleguemos a Okinawa, venderás tú ropa o qué?

Burn: ? CLARO QUE N-NO

Desar: Entonces que sugieres que hagamos para llegar hasta ahí?

Gazelle: Es cierto Burn… creo que fue mala ide…

Burn entonces la interrumpe diciendo

Burn: Ya… ehhh… solo calmémonos, vayamos al barco y lleguemos a Okinatu

Desar: Es Okinawa

Burn: Si… Eso… Es lo mismo…

Desar: Y porque quieres ir a ese lugar en particular?

Burn: Porque me gusta, es decir, tiene playas… y… mar… y… es una isla no?

Gazelle y Desar se quedaron sin hablar, sin embargo dijeron…

Gazelle: Bueno… yo prometí ir adonde fuera… siempre con tigo… no me quedare atrás, si quieres ir ahí entonces vayamos…

Desar: Yo les dije que no les daría ningún problema, así que si eso deciden entonces está bien por mí.

Los tres decidieron partir tomando sus cosas e yéndose de ese lugar, eran ya las 9:00 Am, y no pararon de caminar, Burn noto como cada vez Desar y Gazelle caminaban más lento por él cansancio y él hambre, entonces decidió…

Burn: Bien paremos aquí

Mientras los otros 2 miraban un restaurante

Desar: Y traes al menos dinero?

Burn: Eso creo… (Mientras tocaba sus bolsas del short)

Entonces los 3 entraron, pidieron comida y se quedaron un rato descansando, más que todo Desar y Gazelle, que estaban muy agotados, mientras que Burn no sentía en lo más mínimo la fatiga.

Terminaron de descansar y volvieron a partir, les tomo hasta 11:00 Am llegar al puerto donde había un barco con rumbo a Okinawa…

Burn: Bien ahí esta él barco… ustedes 2 adelántense yo iré por los boletos…

Ambos se fueron y se acercaron al barco, mientras miraban como Burn vaciaba sus bolsas.

Desar: Oye crees que le ajuste?

Gazelle: no… no lose…

Entonces llega Burn con 2 Boletos en la mano y dice…

Burn: Solo me ajusto para 2, así que te quedas Desar… (Mientras se reía)

Desar: …Unggg…

Burn entonces saca otro boleto de su bolsa y dice…

Burn: Nah, es broma aquí esta para los 3

Gazelle: Pero… como lo hiciste?

Burn le topa la cabeza a Gazelle, y ambos topan su nariz, Burn entonces empieza a mover su nariz suavemente sobre la nariz de Gazelle, a Gazelle le gusto y le divirtió eso…

Burn: (Se despega de Gazelle) Te dije que me lo dejaras todo a mí

Burn toma de la mano a Gazelle y la lleva al Barco, Desar los acompaña, Burn le da los tickets al capitán y los 3 entran, era un barco de 3 estrellas, y tenía algunos lujos, como piscina, un gimnasio, los cuartos con Tv, y un baño privado, además había un Jacuzzi, él barco zarpo, con los 3 adentro, rumbo a Okinawa…

Gazelle al entrar a su cuarto lo primero que hiso fue quitarse la ropa, y darse una ducha, al terminarse de bañar sale del baño y para su sorpresa estaba Burn acostado en la cama de ella, mientras él se le quedaba viendo.

Gazelle: (Muy sonrojada ya que solo estaba en toalla) B-B-Burn q..que Haces aquí?

Burn: *Bostezo* Aggg… es que estaba aburrido en mí cuarto y pensé en darte una visita.

Él cuarto quedo en completo silencio, mientras que Gazelle empezó a enojarse, de repente Burn sale corriendo del cuarto mientras que Gazelle le tiraba todo tipo de objetos y cerró la puerta del cuarto con fuerza.

Burn: Tsk… Pero que le pasa?, que delicada son las chicas.

Mientras ponía sus manos en las bolsas y se retiraba

Gazelle se sonrojo y pensó…

Pensamiento de Gazelle: Él… me vio… Unggg… pero… que enojo… pero… le habré gustado…?

Con esas palabras ella se deja de enojar y se sonroja mientras daba una sonrisa para ella misma, se cambio, los 3 comieron en él barco, y de ahí se la pasaron durmiendo todo el día…

Aquí termino este episodio él 6, ufffff…. No lo creerán pero este día (27,09,11) hice 2 episodios seguidos él 5 y 6, y además inmediatamente después de terminar este, voy por él 7!

Espero que les guste, y como siempre, un nuevo episodio aparecerá si hacen un solo comentario, PM, Review, E-Mail, Etc…

Gracias y tengan un buen día.


	7. Chapter 7

Episodio 7… ufffff… finalmente, este día (27, 09,11) eh superado mis limites… eh hecho 3 episodios seguidos… Unggg… pero todo… lo hare… por ... ufffff…. Ust…..ustedes… ufff…

Descripción:

Ya han pasado días desde que Gazelle y Burn abandonaron Alíen, y para su sorpresa Desar los acompaña, tomaron un barco rumbo a Okinawa, ya que Burn les dio una "Explicación muy Lógica" del porque quiere él ir ahí… En este episodio llegan finalmente a Okinawa, y veamos que pasa desde aquí en adelante…

ESTO ES ASIA DRAGONS!

Episodio 7

La Isla

Al fin… El barco ah llegado a su destino, todos los pasajeros bajan incluyendo a los 3.

Burn: Unggg… al fin llegamos (Mientras se estiraba)

Desar: Eso creo… Y bien ya estamos en Okinawa, que haremos ahora?

Burn: Déjame ver… YACE busquemos donde vivir.

Gazelle: Pero… donde?

Burn: Jejeje, demos vueltas y quizás encontremos algo.

Así fue… Los 3 empezaron a caminar y caminar… no tenían hambre, puesto que habían comido en él barco, subieron una colina ya que Burn era él que iba al frente, un poco atrás iba Gazelle, y muy atrás de ella iba Desar, subieron la colina, y mientras caminaron Burn los detuvo y les dijo

Burn: Aquí es

Gazelle y Desar subieron su vista al frente y vieron…

Una mansión gigantesca, solo podría ser comparada con la casa blanca, tenía un jardín inmenso, lleno de arboles de todos colores y tipos, plantas pequeñas de lugares desconocidos pero que expulsaban un aroma delicioso, la casa era Blanca, una mansión ancha, constaba de 4 plantas, pero lo compensaba con la gran anchura del lugar, tenía una cancha atrás y alrededor de 28 cuartos, cocina propia, baños incontables, y era un lugar de lujo, los baños (Toilettes) eran todos de oro, con diamantes, él suelo era de mármol bañado en oro, los sillones eran de piel de animal cosida a mano, él lugar era de 100% cemento de una gran calidad, tenía torres de mármol blanco a la entrada, era un lugar que solo un rey podría costear…

Gazelle: N-no… no lo creo… Burn… este sitio es tuyo…?

Mientras los 3 entraban a la casa y la miraban con mucho asombro (Excepto Burn)

Burn: (Él cual se estaba sacando la cerilla del oído)Ah.. Si… no es la gran cosa pero creo que nos sirve para vivir un rato

Desar: Que no es la gran cosa?, este lugar tiene oro, diamantes, mármol, cancha propia, un jardín que mide casi un estadio, y él interior… no… no lo puedo comparar con nada… de dónde demonios sacaste este sitio?

Burn: (Mientras se seguía sacando la cera del oído) Agggg… Realmente eres muy preguntón… no solo puedes sentarte y relajarte?

Mientras él se aventaba en un sillón…

Gazelle: B-Burn… realmente este sitio es tuyo?

Burn: Tú ahora… Si es mío…

Gazelle: Co…como…?

Burn: Bien te lo diré… *Suspiro Profundo*, este lugar es mío, de donde o como lo saque?... por torneos, yo siempre participo en todos los torneos, y de tantos que eh participado que me eh llenado de mucho dinero… y no sé en qué gastarlo, así que un día de estos decidí comprarme una casa en una isla, con lujos, ya sabes, jardín, canchas, oro y esas cosas.

Él contaba todas esas cosas sin mucho interés, mientras se estiraba cada vez más en el sofá y se reía…

Burn: Y bien eso te contesta?

Gazelle: Va… Vaya eres… increíble Burn… nunca lo hubiera pensado…

Burn: Je, ya sabes…

Desar: Pudiste haberlo dicho antes

Burn: Nunca preguntaron

Desar: Y que se supone que diríamos? Oye Burn tienes una mansión en Okinawa con oro y es más grande que la casa blanca?

Burn: Ves? No es tan difícil.

Desar se frustro un poco pero él sabía que lo hacía por bromear.

Gazelle: Y bien… que haremos ahora?

Burn: Je ya pensé en eso…

Desar: Y bien?

Burn: Que tal si hacemos nuestro propio equipo de Futbol?

Gazelle: Co...Cómo?

Burn: Aha, ya sabes, reclutamos gente, jugamos en torneos, y nos volvemos los más fuertes del mundo… o mejor aun del UNIVERSO!, y con tigo Gazelle estamos más cerca de lograrlo.

Gazelle: Con.. Migo?

Burn: SI (Y le sujeta ambas manos) Tú serás la capitana

Gazelle solo se sonroja…

Gazelle: Capitana…?

Burn: CLARO!, es decir eres muy inteligente, y también sabes mucho de las reglas del futbol y eres muy buena, que te parece?

Gazelle entonces empieza hacer su habito de cuando se siente alagada acaricia su pelo, y lo empieza hacer.

Burn: Y tú Desar…

Desar: Y yo qué?

Burn: Te nos unes?

Desar: Realmente quieres que me una?

Burn: CLARO, ocupamos un buen portero

Desar: Bueno… ehhh… pues… supongo que de alguna forma te lo tengo que agradecer

Burn: JA, entonces está decidido.

Los 3 juntaron sus manos y…

Desar: Espera antes de esto, como se llamara nuestro equipo?

Burn: Ummm… eso le corresponde a la jefa

Gazelle: Pues… Los… Veamos… Los Dragones de Asia

Burn hace una gran sonrisa de aceptación y gusto, y Desar solo hace una pequeña sonrisa casi ni se nota pero es de aceptación y gusto.

Burn: Entonces esta decidió seremos LOS DRAGONES DE ASIA!

Y los 3 aventaron las manos hacía arriba, y ahí es donde finalmente se fundan los Dragones de Asia…

3 Días han pasado desde su fundación… Los 3 se han entrenado de una manera intensa y casi incomparable a cualquier otro…

Gazelle: Eh pensado… Creo que deberíamos de ir por más jugadores.

Burn: Ahhh… Claro… Uffff… si… después de todo… ocupamos once…Unggg…

Desar: Si… estoy de acuerdo… (Mientras se arrodillaba por él cansancio)

Gazelle nunca entrena, ni entrenara, puesto que su propio talento la hace ganar y jugar sin problemas en la cancha, y eso nunca molesto a Burn o Desar, puesto que ellos sabían que ella podía jugar…

Desar: Pero… Unggg… como… adonde… buscamos gente…?

Burn: Él mundo…

Desar: Eh?

Burn: Vayamos alrededor del mundo, y reclutemos hay los jugadores más fuertes que existan, y los convencemos para que se unan al nuestro.

Gazelle: No solo importa eso, tenemos que ver talento, después de todo eso también importa mucho…

Desar: Lo dicen como… si fueran a unirse a nuestro equipo con solo pedirlo…

En ese momento Ambos Gazelle y Burn voltean a ver a Desar, Gazelle con una mirada desafiante y fría, y Burn con una mirada de burla.

En ese momento Desar entendió que no debía de preguntar eso…

Gazelle: Tú no debes de preguntar eso, puesto que se unirán.

Desar: Ho… cla…claro…

Los 3 se reunieron después del entrenamiento en la sala principal, Burn saco un mapa de todo el mundo…

Gazelle: Bien veamos deberíamos de ir…

Desar: Brasil… de ahí vienen los mejores

Gazelle: (Se quedo pensado un rato y dijo) Él Congo.

Desar y Burn: Él Congo?

Gazelle: Si, ese lugar será.

Burn: Pe-pero Gazelle, ese lugar no es tan bueno… es decir… nunca ah ganado nada es decir es un buen lugar y todo… pero no creo que deberíamos…

Gazelle: Ese será el lugar perfecto, alguna objeción?

Burn y Desar se voltearon a ver… y cedieron…

Gazelle: Entonces está decidido

Desar: Y bien alguna idea de dónde empezar?

Gazelle: La tendré cuando llegue

Desar: Bi-Bien…

Así fue, usando el dinero de Burn, los 3 partieron en un avión para la Republica de él Congo.

Al llegar, alquilaron un apartamento un poco grande…

Burn: Unggggaaaaaa…! Al fin llegamos… diantres… tomo mucho tiempo llegar…

Desar: Bien Gazelle (Mientras desempacaba) ahora qué?

Gazelle: (Terminando de desempacar) Deberíamos de dar algunas vueltas miremos que encontramos.

Los 3 comieron y dieron vueltas, llegaron a un colegio, donde solo Gazelle y Burn entraron, Desar se quedo afuero voluntariamente, puesto no quería ver qué pasaba como siempre…

Burn y Gazelle llevaban ropa de espías, lentes oscuros que tapaban al 100% sus ojos, ropa negra semi-formal, zapatos oscuros, y guantes negros, Desar usaba su uniforme del Alíen como portero.

Entraron al Instituto se llamaba "Congo Gran Gremio", estaban haciendo un partido amistoso entre 2 Institutos él de ellos y otro más, los que jugaron eran buenos, Gazelle y Burn estaban debajo de un Árbol, mientras miraban a los Institutos jugar…

Burn: Oye ese es bueno!

Burn: No espera ese delantero esta mejor…

Burn: Oh-Oh-Oh Ese defensa es bueno

Burn: Unggg no cambie de opinión el portero!

Burn: No espera le metieron Gol, llevémonos a ese delantero… o es medio campista?

Gazelle miraba con mucha determinación a todos jugar, no les despegaba la vista a nadie…

Termino él Primer tiempo y era hora de que todos descansaran para él segundo tiempo…

Había una persona repartiendo agua, era moreno de pelo azul, que le llegaba hasta la boca y algo puntudo, les daba él agua a su equipo mientras él era ignorado por todos los demás… él solo les decía suerte y los animaba, pero seguía siendo ignorado…

Él partido termino con un 2-2, todos se fueron a sus casas… y Gazelle y Burn se fueron también, Burn seguía a Gazelle…

Burn: Oye… no se supone que veníamos por un jugador?

En eso Desar los acompaña…

Desar: Y bien que paso?

Gazelle: Ya tenemos a nuestro nuevo jugador

Desar: Ah sí? Quien?

Burn: Ho Ho! El delantero!

Gazelle: No

Burn: Él Medio Campista lo sabía!

Gazelle: Él no

Burn: … Él portero?

Gazelle: No

Burn: Es del otro equipo?

Gazelle: No lo es.

Burn: Que?

Y se detiene y eso hace detener a Desar y Gazelle..

Burn: Entonces… Quién es?

Gazelle: Lo conoceremos camino a casa…

Eran las 5:30 Pm, él sol estaba ocultándose y se miraba Naranja todo…

Gazelle quien iba al frente los condujo a un lugar donde estaban entrenando un medio equipo de la calle, que no tenía ninguna Hissatsu o habilidad alguna para jugar, en ese medio equipo, estaba jugando él que repartía agua…

Burn: Que quieres que veamos? A este equipo?

Gazelle: No

Desar: Hemos perdido el tiempo pudimos haber visto…

Gazelle entonces lo interrumpe…

Gazelle: Mira bien, ves al de pelo azul?

Desar: Él portero?

Gazelle: Él mismo

Desar: Que hay con él?

Burn: Siii… Que hay con él, le han metido más de 5 goles, sin ningún esfuerzo… no detendría ni a una mosca sin alas.

Gazelle: Él será nuestro mejor portero

Burn y Desar: ?

Desar: Que has dicho? Inaudito!

Burn: Ga…Gazelle, no… no creo es decir… todos somos buenos… pero… solo con verlo… no se… no me convence…

Gazelle: Solo con verlo, para mí me basto, con ver su potencial y creo que será un gran jugador en nuestro equipo…

UY! Me pase… creo que me concentre mucho… Je, esto es todo del 7, Guau… este me salió un poco largo… Bueno espero les haya gustado y les espero a que vean él próximo!

YA saben un comentario = Un Episodio

Un + Comentario = Episodio Nuevo


	8. Chapter 8

Y bien gracias por sus comentarios!

Les dejare ahora él episodio… 8… Guau… eh progresado gracias a ustedes… Se los debo todo enserio… muchas gracias, a pedido del publico les traigo

Asia Dragons Episodio 8!

Descripción:

Después de haber llegado a la Republica del Congo, Gazelle, Burn y Desar buscan a su nuevo jugador, Ni Burn ni Desar saben quién es, ni como lo encontraran, Gazelle y Burn entran a un Instituto y ven a 2 Institutos jugar amistosamente, Burn se fija mucho en sus jugadas y le gusta todas sus Hissatsu, sin embargo Gazelle se fijo en él chico que les daba él agua y no en los jugadores, al final del día, los lleva a los 2 a ver un partido (Siguiendo al repartidor de agua), y se dan cuenta que es un portero… pero que por desgracia no es muy bueno… Gazelle les afirma que él será su nuevo jugador, y sobre todo su portero estrella.. Y aquí es donde empieza

ASIA DRAGONS!

Episodio 8

Un Dragón ah Nacido del Huevo, Él Portero que sostiene Las Manos de Dios.

Él partido ah concluido con un 7-2, Todos se despiden y se van, pero justo cuando él portero-sin-talento se iba a su casa es sorprendido por los 3 (Gazelle, Burn y Desar) saliendo ellos de la nada, al principio él porterito se siente intimidado y pensó que le iban a robar o matar…

Gazelle le dice…

Gazelle: Tienes mucho talento como portero sabes?

?: E…Eh?

Gazelle: Así es, lástima que los demás no te saben apreciar lo suficiente, es triste que un talento como tú se desperdicie sirviendo a los verdaderos fracasado.

?: (Se le quedo viendo muy extrañado pero él sabía de lo que hablaba, a él no le gustaba hacer su trabajo) Lo… Lose… pero no puedo hacer nada… no puedo jugar bien… y… solo de esa forma puedo estar en él equipo…

Gazelle: Te gustaría unirte a nuestro equipo?

?: Como?

Burn: Así es… (Aun muy confundido pero afirmando) Somos los Dragones de Asia, Él equipo más poderoso que existe en este planeta, y estamos reuniendo a todos los mejores jugadores del mundo para formar el equipo más poderoso e invencible y tú mí amigo has sido seleccionado como uno de nosotros entonces que dice?

?; (Tenía una cara asombrada, quedo deslumbrado por la emocionantes palabras de aquel chico de pelo rojo, tenía un brillo en sus ojos de un niño pequeño esperando su juguete… será posible… que enserio… podre jugar futbol?) Yo… eh… pero… soy malo jugando al futbol…

Gazelle: No nos interesa, solo queremos saber si quieres ser parte de nuestro equipo, con él tiempo te darás cuenta de tú potencial.

?: Yo… Eh… CLARO! Me gustaría!

Gazelle: Bien… Entonces dime cómo te llamas?

?: !, Es cierto, lo lamento mucho, Soy Roccoco Uruva (Rococo Uruya)

Gazelle: Bien, yo soy Fuusuke Suzuno, este de aquí a la par mía, es Haruya Nagumo, y finalmente este de aquí es…

Y es interrumpida

Burn: Es Desar

Gazelle: Si… puedes llamarnos por nuestros Alias, Dime Gazelle

Burn: Je, soy Burn, y nunca me llames por mí nombre

Roccoco: Oh… Cla-claro… mucho gusto…

Gazelle: Dime, estas dispuesto a dejarlo todo, e irte con nosotros alrededor del mundo?

Roccoco: (Maravillado por esas palabras no lo pensó) Claro!

Burn: Oh, que rápido, entonces adelante ve por tus cosas te esperamos…

Roccoco se marcha y va por sus maletas, él no tenía madre o padre, se quedaba en una casa rentada por él Instituto, así que no dejo nada atrás por lo cual lamentarse.

Roccoco llego al lugar de la cancha de aquel lugar donde se conocieron y hay estaba ellos esperándolo tal y como lo dijeron.

Roccoco: Estoy listo!

Burn: Je, que entusiasmo, Pues Adelante!, Je… Sabes ya me caites bien.

Roccoco se sonroja un poco (Pero no de amor), y se rasca la cabeza un poco, dándole una sonrisa de emoción.

Gazelle voltea a ver a Burn, dándole a entender que ella nunca se equivoca.

Increíblemente los 4 parten él mismo día, pero antes de tomar su avión, Burn vuelve a sacar la pagina del mapa del mundo, y…

Gazelle: Bien, tenemos ya a nuestro portero estrella, deberíamos…

Burn: ITALIA!

Gazelle se le quedo viendo muy extrañada…

Gazelle: Italia?

Burn: Aja… Ya sabes, La Pizza, La Mona Lisa, La torre esa inclinada, Y esas cosas, además… podemos quedarnos un poco de tiempo… ya sabes…

Gazelle se sonroja un poco y dice…

Gazelle: De.. Deja eso… Estamos en una misión.

Burn: Je, pero que aburrida eres… y dime… que tal si después… (Mientras la miraba con una mirada tierna y un brillo en sus ojos)

Gazelle se sonrojo y no noto que de nuevo dejo su boca abierta…

Gazelle: Yo.. eh… si… Burn… me gustaría…

Diciéndolo en voz muy suave y tímida.

Roccoco y Desar se apartaron un poco… y…

Roccoco: Ehhmmm… Ellos son…

Y no pudo terminar la oración…

Desar: Si

Roccoco: Oh… Oh… Ya veo… lo lamento je…

Desar: Más vale que te acostumbres, hacen eso todos los días…

Mientras miraban como Gazelle y Burn se Besaban encima del mapa sin parar.

A ambos les salió una gota en sus cabezas mientras los miraban hacer eso…

Luego Gazelle que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió de un solo, en forma de sorpresa y dejo de besar a Burn…

Gazelle: B-Burn!

Burn: Oye… se ponía bueno porque lo hiciste?

Gazelle le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y le deja un chichote encima, y noqueado.

Gazelle: Tonto… Grrrr… Casi me haces… que olvide por lo que estamos haciendo esto…

Y estaba totalmente roja y con una cara enojada mientras tenía la mano echa puño…

Desar y Roccoco tuvieron que subir a Burn al avión puesto que él seguía noqueado por él gran golpe de Gazelle…

Al parecer se decidieron ir a Italia… Ya que Burn ya tenía los boletos, y como seguía desmayado no podían cambiarlos.

En él Avión Burn seguía noqueado…

Desar viendo la ventana sin decir nada…

Roccoco jugando con los botones del avión, para ver que hacía cada uno… pues nunca había viajado…

Gazelle seguía roja por lo que paso… y seguía molesta… pero no podía negar que le gusto…

Estaban los 4 en primera clase, y en asientos separados, o sea no iban juntos ni a la par…

Él tiempo pasaba… Ya era de noche, Burn ya había despertado… Y todos ya habían comido y estaban dormidos, con excepción de Burn y Gazelle que estaban despiertos…

Gazelle oía música, y Burn que estaba un asiento adelante solo pensaba en ella…

Al rato Burn se levanta y se sienta en el asiento que estaba a la par de Gazelle, Gazelle vio como Burn llego, y dio una sonrisa y se quito los audífonos…

Burn: Aun sigues molesta?

Gazelle: Supongo que ya no…

Mientras tomaba la mano de Burn…

Burn: Sabes desde que salimos del Alíen… creo que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo juntos verdad?

Gazelle: Eso crees? (Mientras le sonreía un poco intimidadora)

Burn se sonroja pero solo un poco…

Burn: Pu…Pues… Ehhhh… si… supongo que casi no estamos… mucho… ya sabes…

Gazelle: (Mientras agachaba la cabeza y miraba la mano de Burn) Creo que si… (Luego levanta la cabeza y ve a Burn) pero… Ahora me tienes… podemos hacer lo que quieras…

Burn se sonroja mucho y no pudo decir ninguna palabra…

Gazelle: Um? Pasa algo?

Burn: Ung… No nada… solo… miraba tus ojos…

Gazelle se sonroja y se sorprende a la vez…

Gazelle: Mis… Mis ojos…?

Burn: Si… (Sujetando la cabeza de Gazelle con su mano mientras se la levantaba) son muy hermosos, y se ven más hermosos con la oscuridad…

Gazelle se sonrojo mucho y no tenía ni una solo palabra que decir…

Burn: Oh… Gazelle… eres tan hermosa… no lo puedo creer… y mira con lo que terminaste con un tonto como yo, Je, pero… sabes… yose que tú nunca te equivocas así que… si yo te hago feliz… entonces eso me hace feliz a mí…

Gazelle le gustaba que Burn dijera ese tipo de cosas, (Esos Semi-Poemas), Gazelle siempre que los oía quedaba paralizada y apretaba ambas manos de Burn con las suyas, lo miraba fijamente sin quitarle la vista de frente, y lo oía con mucha determinación sin perderse ni una sola palabra.

Burn seguía y seguía exclamando la Belleza de Gazelle, su Hermosura, y como él adoraba todo de ella.

Así continúo toda la noche, entre Gazelle y Burn, mientras que los demás (Roccoco y Desar) Seguían durmiendo, y como ellos eran los únicos en los asientos de primera fila, no molestaban a nadie más…

A la media Noche (12:00 AM), ambos se durmieron juntos, Gazelle en una postura abrazando a Burn, y Burn abierto, con la boca abierta, roncando, pero tomado de las manos con Gazelle y con él cuerpo de Gazelle encima de él de él.

FINALMENTE

Llegaron a Italia, los 4 se bajaron del avión, tomaron sus maletas, pidieron un taxi, al cual al conductor le preguntaron sobre un Hotel lujoso 5 estrellas y muy grande (Claro ese fue Burn quien pregunto eso), el dueño del taxi les dijo un lugar y los llevo hacía él, llegaron al hotel al parecer si era muy lujoso (Cosa que le gusta a Burn), pago él taxi, la entrada al hotel, Pidiendo exclusiva y primeramente la habitación más cara y más lujosa de todas, Que era la Suite Real, los de él hotel lo vieron a él y su "Pandilla" al principio no vieron ningún adulto que los acompañara, y pensaron que era un chiste que un niño pudiera al menos pagar él sótano…

Burn vio como los del hotel los miraban un tanto raro, y él pensó…

Pensamiento de Burn: Estos tipos creen que venimos de los pobres… je… los voy a sorprender…

Burn se les volvió a acercar y les volvió a preguntar sobre la habitación más cara, y antes que le contestaran él saco su billetera la cual estaba tan llena de billetes de 5,000 para arriba que casi rebalsaba, los del hotel, se sorprendieron e inmediatamente llamaron a 4 Botones, para que les ayudaran.

Dueño del Hotel: Ohhhh…. Con… con mucho gusto lo llevaremos a los mejor de lo mejor señor… por favor acompáñenos mientras le decimos lo bien que se ve ustedes y sus… amigos… déjenme decirles que esa ropa que llevan les combina…

Burn solo reía al oír todas esas cosas, y ver al adulto ese rebajado, le siguió él juego, y llegaron a la habitación terminaron los 4 de desempacar, y cada quien tenía su propia Suite Real para ellos…

Era casi irreal lo que Los demás veían (Gazelle, Desar y Roccoco) Aunque Gazelle y Desar estaban un poco acostumbrados por haber estado en la casa de Burn… Roccoco que vivía en un país pobre y nunca había ni siquiera haber pensado por su mente que vería un lugar tan increíblemente lujoso, y mucho menos entrar y que fuera de él, Roccoco es muy modesto, tímido y muy educado, así que después de desempacar fue a tocar la habitación de Burn y darle las gracias… La habitación estaba abierta, y al no quiso ser rudo, pero entro y pensó que había salido… y al entrar…

Pues… él vio… Unggg…

A Gazelle y Burn ambos estaban en la cama revolcándose y dándose besos sin parar… A Roccoco solo le salió una gota en su cabeza mientras se reía muy suave je… je… je…

Se retiro del cuarto lo cerro de modo que nadie oyera que él entro, y pensó en agradecerle después…

En vez de eso, toco la puerta de Desar, pensó que sería bueno conocer a sus nuevos Compañeros de equipo, después de dar una serie de toques a la puerta Desar le abre…

Desar: Eh?... Pasa algo Roccoco?

Roccoco: Ehh… No… Solo pensé que sería bueno conocer a mis Compañeros de Equipo… si no te import…

En ese momento Desar le cierra la puerta antes que Roccoco terminara la frase…

Roccoco quedo un poco sorprendido y pensó que había dicho algo indebido o que lo ofendió, y le volvió a tocar la puerta…

Desar vuelve a abrir…

Desar: Ahora que es?

Roccoco: Lo… Lo lamento mucho si te ofendí… lo siento mucho no quise decir… lo que… ehh… te ofendió?

Desar: Sabes que fue?

Roccoco: N-no…

Desar: Me llamaste compañero de equipo…

Roccoco: …?

Desar: Debes de saber que ahora somos amigos, únicamente nos llamamos compañeros de equipo en la cancha, pero afuera de la cancha somos amigos…

Y con eso Roccoco se sorprende mucho y Desar le da una sonrisa un poco intimidadora (Digna de él) y le cierra la puerta lento…

En eso salen Burn y Gazelle los 2 juntos y tomados de la mano

Gazelle noto a Roccoco y ella voltio a ver a otro lado un poco apenada y sonrojada, ella no noto que Roccoco los vio, pero pensó que él ya sabía que estaban haciendo.

Y con esto concluyo él episodio 8!

Espero les guste, en él siguiente habremos visto al nuevo jugador, que todos saben quién es…

Espero que me sigan animando a continuar, y hare mí mejor para él público, con esto me despido, porque hoy…. Ufffff…. Fue un día con todo me levante a las 6:30 AM, no fui al colegio por problemas de horario (Muy tarde iba llegar), y desde las 7:30 AM, estuve escribiendo sin parar… ahorita son las 12:45 PM, no eh ido a comer… ni eh hecho nada más… que digitar y digitar, es por eso que hoy termine todos estos episodios Desde él 5,6,7 y 8, y si sigo así quizás llegue hasta el 9 o 10, Gracias por su Apoyo, Tengan un Buen día y recuerden la fórmula para un nuevo episodio

Un + Comentario = Un Nuevo Episodio

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU PREFERENCIA Y PASEN UN BUEN DÍA!


	9. Chapter 9

Y aquí finalmente os traigo ante ustedes él episodio 9…

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero siempre me escriban…

Y sin más preámbulos Este es el episodio 9!

Descripción:

Burn, Gazelle y Desar, viajan alrededor de todo el mundo, por una misión, "Tener él mejor equipo del Mundo", y de esa forma ser los mejores…

En su primer viaje fueron a la Republica del Congo, en donde Gazelle les afirmo que encontraron a su portero estrella y joven Moreno de pelo Azul, Llamado Roccoco Uruva, al verlo Burn y Desar, no los convenció mucho, puesto que no tenía mucho talento y sobre todo no podía jugar bien, sin embargo lo aceptaron en él equipo, ya que Gazelle les dijo que él es perfecto para ellos.

Roccoco entro al equipo, y su posición como jugador es portero, pero en él equipo Asia Dragons aun no lo han decidido, entre tanto, ellos decidieron ir a su siguiente rumbo, Italia, él cual Burn ya había comprado los boletos, y ya que fue duramente noqueado por Gazelle, no pudieron cambiarlos, después llegaron a un Hotel 5 Estrellas en Italia, Roccoco nunca había estado en lugares lujosos, y cuando quiso agradecer a Burn… Vio una escenita que estaban teniendo Gazelle y Burn…

Desde aquí nos quedamos, en este episodio él equipo Asia Dragons, ira por su nueva presa… Ehhh… Jugador, Si… él cual creo que la mayoría ya sabemos quien es… o no?... Bueno, ya lo veremos…

Mientras tanto…

Episodio 9

Él Nuevo Jugador

El equipo decidió separarse para buscar más posibles jugadores, Gazelle con Burn y Roccoco con Desar, eran las 9:00 Am, ya habían comido y los 4 estaban en su objetivo…

Roccoco y Desar buscaban…

Roccoco: Disculpa…

Desar: Ah? Qué es?

Roccoco: A quien buscamos?

Desar: Ah… es cierto aun no te lo hemos explicado del todo…

Desar: Buscamos a un nuevo jugador para terminar de formar nuestro equipo.

Roccoco: Y como lo encontramos?

Desar: Según Gazelle, debe de cumplir ciertos requisitos…

Roccoco: Como cuales?

Desar: Hummm… Según lo que se debe de tener mucho talento y muchas ganas de jugar, y su talento no se ve a simple vista como tú.

Roccoco: Je… Ehhh…

Roccoco: Espera… y si no se ve a simple vista… como lo conseguiremos?

Desar entonces se para mientras un silencio los azotaba a ambos…

Desar: … Yo… No tengo idea…

Mientras se ponía en posición fetal y movía su dedo en el suelo con una aura negra…

Roccoco solo se le acerco y le decía que se calmara que lo iban a encontrar…

Mientras tanto Burn y Gazelle…

Burn: (Iba con las manos en su cabeza) deberíamos de ir a un colegio o algo…

Gazelle: Miremos que encontramos.

Ya eran las 11:00 Am, llevaban los 2 dando vueltas y vueltas y nada aun, decidieron ir a un parque con una fuente en medio y descansar hay.

Burn fue por algo de tomar para Gazelle, se lo llevo y empezaron a hablar un poco…

Burn como siempre alagando a Gazelle, y Gazelle no podía evitar de sonrojarse por las palabras de él, tanto así que olvido por completo lo que llegaron hacer…

Roccoco y Desar habían ido ya ah 4 Escuelas diferentes y no vieron nada que les pareciera…

Desar: Vayamos a descansar un poco, hemos estado como locos por todo él lugar…

Roccoco: Je… Eso creo…Ufff…

Ambos iban al parque, casualmente era él mismo en él que estaban Gazelle y Burn…

Y como era de esperar Roccoco y Desar los vieron hay… Los 2 estaban besándose sin parar… Ni Burn ni Gazelle notaron que los estaban viendo, puesto que estaban tan concentrados en su beso que olvidaron todo…

Desar se les acerco…

Desar: *Ehem*

Gazelle abrió sus ojos muy sorpresiva, mientras miraba a Burn besándola, tiro a Burn a un lado, y le dio un golpe con toda su fuerza en la cabeza, dejando a Burn noqueado en el suelo…

Gazelle estaba muy sonrojada y furiosa a la vez, puesto que Burn la había sacado de sus deberes…

Ella se levanto y se llevo a Burn arrastrándolo para seguir con él trabajo, mientras Roccoco y Desar solo miraban la escena…

Roccoco: Heee… Ehhh… Entonces… Ehhh… Que deberíamos…?

Desar: Solo sentémonos un rato para descansar, buscamos un poco y regresamos al Hotel a comer.

Roccoco: SIII!

Desar: Suenas muy feliz por ir de regreso al Hotel…

Roccoco: Oh… Si… Lo lamento… es que me gusto mucho…

Desar: Ja… y eso que no has visto nada… (Mientras Desar solo se acordaba de la Mansión de Burn)…

Roccoco: Eh?

Desar: Ahh… Eh!, No nada, solo descansemos.

Roccoco: Bueno

Se sentaron los 2 en una banca mientras miraban a la gente pasar…

En eso vieron a un equipo de jugadores con uniforme Azul que pasaban, al parecer iban a un entreno o un partido…

Desar y Roccoco se pusieron de acuerdo y los siguieron puesto les llamo la atención.

Ambos se marcharon y los siguieron a ellos.

Llegaron a un Instituto llamado "Orpheus", era un Instituto muy grande, donde posiblemente solo gente rica podría entrar, a Desar y Roccoco les costó entrar, puesto que solo podían entrar Estudiantes de ese Instituto, sin embargo ambos dijeron que solo querían ver el partido…

Él guardia los dejo entrar y les señalo adonde estaba él estadio.

Ambos le agradecieron y vieron la inmensidad del lugar, observaron atentamente a los jugadores, sobre todo los del Orpheus que eran los que más le llamaron la atención, al terminar el partido Hubieron 3 candidatos que posiblemente fueran elegidos…

Desar y Roccoco se fueron camino al Hotel, con su Investigación finalizada, mientras tanto Burn y Gazelle ya habían llegado, y los estaban esperando al llegar los otros 2 se reunieron y conversaron…

Gazelle: Y bien que consiguieron ustedes?

Desar: Mira estos 3 (Y les enseño 3 fotos de los 3 jugadores que les pareció que podrían unirse).

Desar: Este de aquí es Delantero, este es Medio-Campista y este es Portero.

Gazelle: (Los miraba a los 3 con mucha atención)… No se ven mal, pero tendría que verlos en el campo.

Desar: Bien, y ustedes que encontraron?

Gazelle: no traemos fotos, pero hubo uno que nos llamo la atención.

Roccoco: De que Instituto?

Burn: Ja, de ninguno!

Roccoco: Ah?

Gazelle: Así es, al parecer nunca ah jugado futbol.

Desar: Y entonces que se supone que le enseñemos a jugar?

Burn: Je, ese mocoso con seguridad podría meterte 10 goles a ti Desar.

Desar: Ya lo quisiera ver.

Gazelle: Bien, entonces ya tenemos a los posibles candidatos, mañana veremos a los que ustedes nos trajeron, y él día siguiente veremos al nuestro y hay decidiremos con quien nos quedamos.

Burn, Desar y Roccoco: Uhum.

Él día termino, todos durmieron, y esperaban con ansias él día siguiente para conocer a sus nuevos posibles jugadores…

Es ya mañana, todos se levantan y se visten para ver a los que trajeron Desar y Roccoco.

Burn: Y bien todo listo?

Gazelle: Eso creo.

Burn: Bien Desar, muéstranos él camino.

Desar: Solo síganme.

Él camino era un poco largo, 1 hora exacta de viaje.

Roccoco: AQUÍ!, al fin llegamos

Burn: Or… Fe…Os…

Gazelle: Es Orpheus

Burn: Eso dije Orfeos

Gazelle: …

Los 4 entraron, con la misma excusa de ayer, Venir a ver el partido, entraron a la cancha, Esperaron… Esperaron… y Esperaron… quizás 3 horas… o un poco más, pero al fin, Llego él equipo, y esta vez era día de entreno.

Gazelle como siempre miro con atención a los jugadores, sin quitarles ni un segundo la vista de encima.

Gazelle: Nada mal Desar, elegiste buenos candidatos.

Desar no dijo nada y solo los siguió viendo

Roccoco: Hey, Hey Gazelle, y dime cuál de ellos es?

Gazelle: Solo se levanto de las sillas, se limpio un poco él polvo y se acerco un poco a la cancha, pero guardando su distancia…

El entrenador la vio, y dijo.

Entrenador: Oye! Tú!, eres de aquí?

Gazelle: Eso depende, solo vengo de Espectador.

Entrenador: Ya veo, te gusta mí equipo?

Gazelle: Algunos…

Entrenador: Juegas Futbol?

Gazelle: Je… Jeje…

Entrenador: Dije algo gracioso?

Gazelle: Solo eso ultimo, si jugaba futbol.

En eso todo el equipo se acerco al entrenador.

Fidio: Quien es ella entrenador? Una nueva jugadora?

Entrenador: No ella…

Gazelle: Soy jugadora de futbol, y tengo a mí disposición él equipo más fuerte del mundo.

Fidio: Él… Él… Equipo más fuerte…? (Mientras tartamudeaba)

Gazelle: Así es

En ese momento Burn, Roccoco y Desar bajaron las Sillas, y llegaron y se pusieron detrás de Gazelle.

Gazelle: Este es mi equipo, Los Dragones de Asia.

Todos los jugadores de Orpheus se voltearon a ver confundidos…

Fidio: Pero… son solo cuatro…

Gazelle: Eres observador, Así es, somos 4, pero con nosotros te apuesto que podemos ganarle a tú equipo sin ningún problema.

Entrenador: Es eso un reto?

Gazelle: Quizás lo sea

Entrenador: Dijiste que apostabas, que deseas apostar?

Gazelle: Apostaremos Un millón de Dólares.

Entrenador: Un… Un Millón?

Gazelle: Si, pero usted apostara algo diferente.

Entrenador: Que… podría ser…

Gazelle: A un jugador

Entrenador: Un jugador…?

Gazelle: Pues si tiene miedo, lo comprendo…

Entrenador: (Mientras se acercaba a su equipo y les susurra), que dicen ustedes?

Equipo: Adelante! No perderemos contra nadie!

Entrenador: Bi…Bien, aceptamos, un Millón de dólares por un jugador…

Gazelle: Bien, entonces juguemos.

Fidio: Pero… ustedes están incompletos.

Gazelle: Je… No ocupamos más.

Las posiciones son

1 Delantero

Burn

0 Medio-Campista

2 Defensas

Gazelle

Roccoco

1 Portero

Desar

En él equipo de Orpheus era

3 Delanteros

4 Medio-Campistas

3 Defensas

1 Portero

Con esto ah concluido el episodio 9, espero les guste, y en él 10, veremos él partido entre Asia Dragons y Orpheus.

Ya saben si quieren él 10, comenten él 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, aquí finalmente él episodio 10!

Gracias por su apoyo, eh llegado tan lejos…

Muchas Gracias por seguirme y comentar, sus comentarios me HACEN FUERTE!

Je, sin más que decir aquí él episodio 10

Descripción:

Desar y Roccoco buscaron y buscaron a un nuevo jugador prometedor, sin éxito alguno, sin embargo al llega al Instituto Orpheus, vieron a 3 candidatos, mientras Gazelle y Burn, encontraron a 1, que según ellos, no juega futbol, En este episodio, se confrontaran él equipo Asia Dragons vs Orpheus.

Veremos todo tipo de jugadas, y por cierto si hay Hissatsus que son inventadas, al final del Fanfict está la descripción completa de cada una.

Disfrútenlo!

Episodio 10

Un Enfrentamiento Entre Italia y Asia

Roccoco: Disculpa Gazelle… Cual es mí función?

Gazelle: Simple, solo has barridas a los jugadores, si tienes él Balón no lo dudes y pásalo a Burn.

Roccoco: Y si lo marcan?

Gazelle: No importa, él siempre lo recibe

Roccoco: Claro!

En eso suena él Silbido, y comienza el primer tiempo..

Burn lleva el balón, en lo que iba a pasar la media cancha, lo rodean los 3 delanteros de Orpheus, sin posibilidad de escapar.

Burn: Piensan que con eso me detendrán?

Burn hace un gran salto hacia arriba con él balón, y en eso…

Destello Atómico, él cual lo lanza desde la media cancha, él portero usa su técnica Plan Cartecciano, con la cual logra detener la Hissatsu de Burn, sin ningún problema.

Burn solo sonríe al ver al portero detener su técnica, él portero quedo muy confundido por eso, sin embargo lanzo él balón hacía un defensa, él cual le da un pase a un Medio-Campista, Burn llega y en lo que iba a taclear, él Medio-Campista hace un pase al delantero, Fidio, Fidio lleva el balón y se adelanta, sin ningún Medio-Campista le es fácil pasar el medio campo, Fidio hace su técnica "Espada de Odín", justo cuando iba a llegar donde los defensas, Gazelle usa su ya conocida Muro de Espejo V2, y logra detener sin ninguna dificultad la Hissatsu de Fidio.

Gazelle hace un pase largo a Burn, el cual estaba marcado, Un Delantero logra robar él pase, y justo cuando obtuvo él balón oyó una voz que la sintió justo en su oído…

Burn: Ese balón me lo mandaron a mí

Y en lo que menos se dio cuenta, Burn le había robado el balón, Burn corre con él balón mientras esquivaba sin problemas a todos a su alrededor… finalmente llega donde los defensas, y Burn decide usar de nuevo Destello Atómico, y él portero vuelve a usar Plan Cartecciano, y logra detener de nuevo de manera fácil su Hissatsu, Burn solo le vuelve a sonreír y se da la vuelta y regresa a la media cancha, él portero ya no le molesto eso y da un pase largo a Fidio, quien estaba más delante de Burn, en balón iba en él aire y en eso, Burn lo toma, todos del Orpheus y también Roccoco se asombran al ver esa increíble maniobra, de tomar el Balón a una gran altura, en eso Burn en él aire vuelve a usar Destello Atómico, él balón fue a gran velocidad, y él portero decide usar Malaccia Amortiguadora, y detiene la técnica de Burn una vez más, Burn repite el proceso de darle una sonrisa intimidadora al portero, él portero solo se ríe un poco al ver a Burn reírse, puesto él sabía que Orpheus estaba dominando el partido, y que Burn no lograría hacer ningún Gol, él partido continua, Él portero da un pase a los Medio-Campistas los cuales solo corrieron con él balón, Burn dejo que ellos pasaran la Media Cancha, en eso deciden darle un pase a Fidio, el cual lo recibió sin ninguna dificultad, Fidio solo recordó como Gazelle detuvo su último ataque sin esforzarse, se paró un momento, volteo a ver al entrenador, y él entrenador le da una señal con su cabeza diciéndole Si, Fidio entendió la orden y llamo a los demás delanteros y entre los 3 hicieron una técnica llamada Torre de Piza, Gazelle volvió a usar su Muro de Espejo V2, y detiene la técnica de los 3 delanteros sin problemas, los de Orpheus y Roccoco no creían lo que veían, su técnica más poderosa no venció a un solo defensa… Gazelle le lanza él balón aprovechando la confusión de Orpheus, Al recibirlo Burn, Gazelle le hace una señal, dándole a entender que YA…

Burn la entiende y lleva el balón consigo, Burn entonces hace Destello Atómico y lo lanza con muchísima más fuerza, al menos eso se miraba, Él portero uso Plan Cartecciano, y en lo que él creyó haber detenido la técnica, Su guante empieza a quemarse, y sus mangas de la camisa también, mientras más tiempo duraba empatando la técnica, él sentía como perdía fuerzas… En lo que menos sintió Él Destello Atómico, lo aventó hacía atrás y de esa forma hace un gol…

Orpheus solo pudo mirar mientras la segunda mejor técnica del portero de ellos era derrotada, por la técnica de Burn, la cual se supone había quedado sin efecto desde la primera vez…

Él portero no creía lo que pasaba… Él había detenido en 3 ocasiones esa técnica sin que le costara, y ahora es vencido por esa misma técnica, pero esta vez, fue la técnica de Burn, la que lo venció a él sin ningún problema…

Mientras él portero se ponía de pie, él arbitro de la señal y concluyo él primer tiempo con un 1-0, Los Dragones de Asia a la cabeza.

Mientras todos iban a sus respectivas bancas, Gazelle sola, va hacía los de Orpheus, y ve como él portero tenía por completo destrozado su guante izquierdo, y la manga de su camisa también estaba medio quemada, todos de repente sintieron a Gazelle y la voltearon a ver…

Portero: Como…? Se supone que esa técnica… No tenía efecto… Dime qué tipo de magia fue esa?

Gazelle: (Mientras hacía su Habito de arreglarse el pelo), Magia… no se a que te refieres, pero si planeas jugar el segundo tiempo, más vale que te prepares, por que podrías salir quemado.

Y con esas intimidadoras palabras Gazelle se retira con una sonrisa algo siniestra, y llega a la banca de su equipo, cuando ellos descansas generalmente se ponen a hacer sus cosas diarias, Desar estaba apartado de los demás, cruzando las manos en la oscuridad, Roccoco al parecer estaba… Tartamudeando una canción mientras estaba en la banca, Gazelle estaba sentada viendo al vacio, y Burn tomo él brazo de Gazelle mientras lo besaba…

Él arbitro da la señal y empieza el segundo tiempo, la formación de Orpheus cambio…

5 Delanteros

5 Defensas

1 Portero

Al parecer estaban en una formación que ellos denominaron "Él Rey y su Escudero", Con esto empieza el segundo tiempo, Él Balón era de Orpheus, y avanza con mucha rapidez y furia hacía él campo de los Dragones de Asia, Burn como siempre, no hace ni él más mínimo intento de detenerlos, y en vez de eso él se adelanta a la cancha de Orpheus, como si él supiera que le darán él balón, Orpheus libera su técnica Máxima, Él Deborá, Gazelle Uso su misma Técnica Muro de Espejo, pero no hace él V2, sino que él normal, Él cual es destruido con media facilidad por Él Deborá de Orpheus, Roccoco solo corre y ya que no tenía ninguna Hissatsu solo pudo intentar retenerlo con su pie, y fallo, la técnica había perdido ya parte de su fuerza, Desar antes de usar una Hissatsu ve a Gazelle, y Gazelle le hace señas de un Si, Desar entonces vuelve a fijar su mirada al balón mientras se acercaba con mucha fuerza a la portería, y hace TaladroDestructor, y luego de 3 segundos de empate, él TaladroDestructor vence a Él Deborá, Orpheus quedo en shock, todos temblaban y algunos se arrodillaban al ver como la técnica que les había costado un infierno aprenderla, es vencida por él portero y apenas 2 defensas, y eso sin usar sus mejores técnicas, Desar hace un tiro muy fuerte y llega a la portería del otro extremo y mete un gol, el portero paralizado, no pudo ni siquiera moverse para detener el tiro de Desar, de esa forma hacen un 2-0, Él partido continua su rumbo, los de Orpheus sin ganas de seguir pierden con un 13-0, ni siquiera habían hecho él intento de defender o atacar, después de ver como su técnica más fuerte caía ante la fuerza del portero, él Partido Concluye, y con eso Gazelle solo los miraba a todos arrodillados y acostados por él cansancio, y la fatiga, y sobre todo él saber que su equipo perdió un partido con apenas 4 jugadores, que no hicieron ni siquiera la mitad de su potencial…

El entrenador se acerco a Gazelle y le dijo…

Entrenador: Una promesa es una promesa… LLEVATELOS!

Mientras salía corriendo llorando de la vergüenza…

Gazelle solo se acerco a Fidio, después Burn se pone a la par de ella, Roccoco y Desar atrás, Y le dice…

Gazelle: Ya experimentaste él poder de los Dragones de Asia, dime, estarías dispuesto a dejarlo todo, para jugar con nuestro equipo?, no te obligaremos, y la apuesta era falsa, así que es decisión tuya, si quieres quedarte con ellos, o venir e ir con nosotros.

Fidio solo miraba a su equipo, todos estaban tirados, viendo al vacio, sin esperanza alguna, ni deseos de seguir adelante, Fidio se entristeció mucho, y supo que si seguía en ese equipo, pronto lo iban a dejar el futbol, y a Fidio lo que más le gustaba era él Futbol…

Fidio: Yo… si… yo acepto…

Viendo muy decepcionado y triste a su equipo…

Burn: BIEN! (Y toma a Fidio de la cabeza mientras le sacudía él pelo) YA VERAS COMO NOS LLEVAMOS BIEN!

Fidio solo se reía suave, mientras sonreía, y sintió algo que no lo sintió en su equipo, era como que algo estaba faltando en él, y cuando dijo las palabras de aceptación, sintió que ese algo fue llenado… pero no sabía él que…

Fidio, hizo sus maletas les dijo a sus padres, sus padres accedieron, siempre y cuando prometiera 2 cosas.

1-Volverse él jugador más fuerte.

2-Escribirles siempre que viaje, y al menos 1 vez al mes.

Fidio muy feliz acepto, y se despide de sus padres dándoles un gran abrazo, Fidio llega al Instituto Orpheus, y dice al director y al entrenador que se iba, Él entrenador ya lo sabía, y él director accede, ya que él vio firmada una hoja, que los padres le habían dado, justo cuando se iba, ve afuera a los 4, que lo estaban esperando con sus maletas, Fidio corre hacía ellos y les dice.

Fidio: Bien, creo que es todo.

Gazelle: Estas seguro? No te falta nada?

Fidio: Eso creo.

Roccoco: Je, Mucho gusto, soy Roccoco

Fidio: !, Es cierto, no me eh presentado, Soy Fidio, Fidio Aldena (Paulo Bianchi, Fidio Bianchi, Paulo Aldena).

Gazelle: Bien, a nosotros nos puedes llamar por nuestros alias.

Burn: Je, llámame Burn Él Jugador Estrella de este equipo Jejeje, (Mientras apuntaba su dedo hacía él mismo)

Roccoco: Soy Roccoco, y ehhh… Soy defensa… supongo…

Burn: Ese de ahí de ropa negra es Desar… Casi nunca habla.

Mientras que Desar, estaba apartado y viendo la calle…

Gazelle: Creo que solo falto yo (mientras le extendía la mano), Soy Gazelle, Capitana de este equipo.

Fidio: (Mientras le devuelve el apretón de mano) Ehh… Claro Capitana, mucho Gusto.

Gazelle: Solo en los entrenamientos y partidos llámame Capitana, de hay en adelante llámame Gazelle.

Fidio: Ahh… Si claro… Lo lamento Gazelle.

Entonces así consiguieron a su nuevo jugador, los 5 iban caminando en la calle, cuando…

Roccoco: Oh!, es cierto, Adonde esta su jugador?

Burn: aun no lo has visto? Je, él esta esperándonos en el aeropuerto.

Desar: Pero a qué horas acepto?

Gazelle: Desde ayer.

Desar: Pero… nos dijeron que iba hacer hoy… o mañana.

Burn: Nunca dijimos eso, dijimos que lo iban a conocer hoy o mañana

Roccoco: Entonces… eso nos hace… veamos (Mientras cuenta sus dedos) 1…2…3…!, Somos ya 6 jugadores!

Roccoco: Increíble! Somos más de la mitad! Vaya, cada vez nos vemos más como un equipo!

Mientras que Gazelle solo cerraba los ojos y sonreía…

Burn agarra la cabeza de Roccoco y la empieza a sacudir…

Desar se aleja un poco, para sonreír para él mismo…

Y Fidio, solo se ríe un poco, en el sentido amigable…

Y de esta forma concluye el episodio 10, realmente espero que les guste, más que todo a mí me gusto la ultima parte, quisiera y les ruego que me manden un Review de que les pareció él partido…

Se los agradecería mucho, y antes de retirarme aquí les dejo los Ojos.

Ojo:

Plan Cartecciano, es una técnica única y vista solamente en él partido Asia Dragons Vs Orpheus, es una técnica del portero de ese equipo con la cual detuvo 3 veces el Destello Atómico de Burn, pero fallo él cuarto, ya que Burn solo pretendía debilitar la mano del portero, Consta en Abrir la palma de cualquier mano, y Endurecerla, él portero solo usaba su izquierda, de tal forma que cuando llegara la Hissatsu, la golpeaba con la palma, se detenía la Hissatsu rival por un corto tiempo, y luego daba más palmadas hasta que la técnica quedara sin efecto.

Ojo 2:

Malaccia Amortiguadora

Es una Hissatsu que solo fue vista en él partido de Orpheus contra Asia Dragons, Consta en que al momento que la técnica esta por entrar a la portería, él portero cae encima del balón mientras que él balón es enrollado por él pasto, y pierde toda su fuerza.

Ojo 3:

Torre de Piza

Es una técnica que solo se logra usando 3 jugadores Delanteros, la usan Él equipo de Orpheus nada más, Él primer Delantero lanza hacía arriba él balón, él segundo corre y lo golpea más arriba, él tercer delantero salta encima del segundo que aun sigue en él aire, y golpea furiosamente él balón enviándolo hacía abajo, él primer y segundo delantero que ya estaban en el suelo impactan y mantienen él balón hasta que él tercero cae, y al caer encima del balón los 2 delanteros que ya estaban abajo lo arrojan, él tercer delantero cae al suelo, pero usa sus 2 pies, para darle su tercer impulso, esta técnica es usada por Fidio y 2 delanteros más, pero más adelante la usan contra Raimon en su partido amistoso.

Ojo 4

El Rey y su Escudero

Es una formación única de Orpheus, que la usan nada más cuando ocupan atacar y defender, trata de poner a sus Medio-Campistas en ambas posiciones, Mitad delantero y mitad Defensas, a que queden 5 Delanteros y 5 Defensas, así mismo, al usar esta formación, se puede realizar la técnica Él Deborá.

Ojo 5

Él Deborá

Es la técnica Máxima del equipo de Orpheus antiguo, y más adelante Fidio se las enseña al Nuevo Orpheus un día antes de su partido contra Raimon, Pero él Nuevo Orpheus la logra mejorar a V2, y posteriormente V3, Es una técnica que solo puede ser usada bajo estrictas circunstancias, Se ocupa 5 delanteros, y se debe de tener la formación Él Rey y su Escudero, Los 5 Delanteros corren al mismo tiempo, si uso va hacer marcado dan pase a otro de los 5, al llegar antes de los Defensas, se da el pase al de en medio, al recibirlo los otros 4 se le acercan, y entre los 5 dan una patada al mismo tiempo, enviando el balón hacía él aire, luego los 5 saltan y envían él balón hacía tierra, antes que él balón toque tierra, los 5 ya han llegado a tierra antes que él balón y lo golpean al mismo tiempo de diferentes lados, pero él balón siempre saldrá en línea recta, Él balón se convierte en una esfera grande Azul, que si es golpeada avienta al jugador y sigue su rumbo sin detenerse, La V2 y V3, cambia su color, La V2 se hace roja, y la V3 Es Amarrilla y cambia su tamaño de Grande a Gigante.

Espero haberles brindado los suficientes detalles de las Técnicas, Formaciones y Hissatsus, Si alguna no entienden díganmelo y yo la explicare mejor, así mismo les vuelvo a recordar, En las que dicen Juegan contra Raimon… Partido Amistoso… Nuevo Orpheus… Viejo… Fidio les enseña a Orpheus… V2… V3… Etc…

Son episodios que aun no han ocurrido, pero que si ocurrirán gracias a ustedes, Así que no se preocupen si dicen…

?

Cuando paso eso?

Qué?

No lo vi?

Me lo saltee…

Etc… poco.. Falta poco para que lleguemos, así que gracias y pasen un feliz día y ya saben la fórmula para él nuevo episodio

Un + Comentario = Episodio Nuevo

(PM, Review, E-Mail, Etc…)


	11. Chapter 11

Este es el Episodio 11!

Asia Dragons

Gracias por seguirme siempre y s apoyo, no les robare más tiempo así que aquí la Descripción…

Descripción:

Después de que Burn y Gazelle, Escaparan del Instituto Alíen decidieron vivir su vida juntos, según Gazelle, Pero Burn ya tenía en su mente formar su propio equipo y volverse los más fuertes, Desar quien sorpresivamente ya estaba arto del Alíen, decidió acompañarlos y él fue su primer miembro de los Dragones de Así, luego de decidir él nombre y que hacer, se embargaron en una búsqueda alrededor del mundo para buscar a los mejores jugadores que existan, los requisitos eran, Ser los Mejores de los Mejores en su posición, Ser Talentosos, Tener deseos de jugar Siempre, Nunca Perder y finalmente Dejarlo todo atrás para unirse al Equipo Más poderosos Los Asia Dragons, Luego de viajar, su primer destino fue la Republica del Congo, en donde conocieron a Roccoco, un simpático jugador de Futbol, que por desgracia era ignorado por sus compañeros, y no tenía mucha capacidad para jugar, pero sus deseos de seguir adelante es lo que le hacía sobresalir a él, cosa que Gazelle se dio cuenta con solo verlo, y así él decidió unirse al equipo, luego fueron a Italia, donde conocieron a Fidio, un Delantero de uno de posiblemente el equipo más fuerte de Italia, Orpheus, pero que perdió vergonzosamente contra los 4 jugadores de los Dragones, Fidio se dio cuenta que estaba jugando en él equipo incorrecto, puesto que sus "Amigos" se desmotivaron y no quisieron seguir adelante, y posiblemente dejar de jugar, así que sin arrepentirse y sin dudar se unió al equipo, Era ya hora de partir, y Gazelle y Burn les afirmo a sus camaradas que pronto conocerían al Sexto jugador de su equipo, cosa que ellos afirmaron que ya accedió.

Ahora veremos quién es él Sexto Jugador. ESTO ES ASIA DRAGONS!

Episodio 11:

Él Dragón Glotón

Gazelle y su equipo iban camino al aeropuerto, mientras todos con excepción de Gazelle y Burn, esperaban con ansias conocer a su nuevo integrante, Gazelle les había hablado que él nunca había jugado futbol, pero si ella lo había elegido entonces todos los demás estaban de acuerdo.

Fidio: Dime Gazelle, y quien este nuevo jugador?

Gazelle: Él… No sé qué decirte, solo con su apariencia engaña, nunca ah jugado futbol por cierto.

Fidio: Que… Él nunca ah jugado futbol?...

Gazelle: No

Fidio: Pero entonces como…

Burn: Je, aun no lo entiendes, Gazelle generalmente no ve que tan bueno eres por fuera, así fue como te eligió.

Fidio: Bueno… Yo supongo…

Al fin llegaron a la sala de espera, donde esperaron al jugador…

Roccoco: Oye, Oye Burn, y como es él?

Burn: Veamos… déjame acordarme… era… Rubio… SI… Rubio… corto… era algo bajo… ojos rojos… y siempre se la pasa comiendo… eso es lo único que sé.

Desar: Es un gordo?

Burn: Ja, pero que racista eres… No, no es un gordo.

Desar: Racista es para razas…

Burn: Si, si es lo mismo.

En eso oyen a alguien atrás que abría una bolsa de golosinas, y empezó a comer.

Todos dieron la vuelta un poco asustados, Excepto Gazelle, pero si Burn.

?: Saludos Mesies

Mientras comía papas.

Fidio: Tú eres…

Y no termino de hablar cuando

?: Sé

Burn: Sé?

Gazelle: Si, en italiano.

?: Sé

Roccoco: Ohhhh… Entontes tú eres nuestro nuevo jugador Mucho Gusto. (Mientras le extendía la mano)

?: Sé

Pero le dejo la mano colgada, sin responder…

Roccoco entonces retira su mano un poco avergonzado…

Desar: Que posición Juegas?

?: No lose.

Mientras seguía comiendo sus frituras.

Gazelle: Será nuestro Medio-Campista, y quizás si lo hace bien, será delantero.

Desar: Pero acaba de decir que no sabe…

Mientras se enfadaba Desar…

Fidio: Bueno, En fin, Mucho Gusto Ehhh…

Luca: Luca

Fidio: Claro, Luca ehh…

Luca: Solo Luca?

Luca: No, solo llámame Luca.

Mientras Abría otra bolsa de frituras y se las comía.

Gazelle: Bien, entonces déjame presentarte un poco mejor al equipo, Soy… (E hiso una pausa…) Gazelle…(Mientras miraba a Burn quien también la miraba dándole un Ok con el dedo), este de aquí (Mientras tocaba a Burn) Es Burn.

Burn: Je.

Gazelle: (Mientras le toco él hombro a Desar) Él es Desar.

Gazelle: Y como ya lo conoces, él es Fidio, él entro al equipo hoy.

Fidio: Mucho gusto espero nos llevemos bien

Luca: Sé

Mientras seguía comiendo…

Roccoco: Y yo soy Roccoco, mucho gusto (Mientras le volvió a extender la mano)

Luca: Sé

Sin volver a darle la mano…

Gazelle: Bu-Bueno ya los conocer, ahora creo que deberíamos ir a nuestro siguiente Rumbo.

Burn: África!

Y entre Gazelle y Desar golpearon a Burn y lo dejaron noqueados…

Gazelle: (Un poco sonrojada y algo enojada) Ignórenlo… Decidamos…

Mientras abría el mapa del mundo… y todos se sentaron y se pusieron en una especie de reunión.

Gazelle: Ya fuimos al Congo, Italia y Asia… Así que…

Desar: Que tal Inglaterra? Estamos un poco cerca.

Gazelle: (Mientras miraba fijamente y pensaba lo que Desar decía) Supongo que si estamos un poco cerca…

Burn: Oigan! Porque no Estados Unidos?

Mientras Desar y Gazelle miraban a Burn, con una mirada Intimidadora…

Burn: (Mientras le salía una gotita) Ehh… solo… decía…

Gazelle: Pero… Tú idea quizás no está del todo tan mal.

Roccoco: Entonces Estados Unidos?

Gazelle: Haremos una votación, Levanten la mano quienes dicen Estados Unidos?

Fidio y Burn la levantan.

Gazelle: Y quienes dicen Inglaterra?

Desar y Gazelle la levanta.

Fidio: Es un empate…

Gazelle: Si… Espera Luca tú no votaste…

Luca: (Mientras comía un sorbete) Sé, es que no me gusta ninguno de los 2.

Gazelle: Entonces adonde quieres ir?

Luca: Egipto (Mientras apuntaba en él mapa a Egipto)

Gazelle: E…Egipto…?

Luca: Sé

Gazelle: Bu-Bueno… quienes dicen Egipto?

Burn, Roccoco, Fidio, Desar y Luca levantan la mano…

Gazelle: (Mientras le salía una gotita en su cabeza) Bu-Bueno… Su-supongo que será Egipto E-entonces…

Y así fue, Los 6 tomaron el primer vuelo a Egipto, y él avión iba vacio, con ellos eran 10 pasajeros, y por supuesto ellos 6 eran los únicos en primera fila, Ya era tarde 8:00 Pm…

Desar dormía…

Gazelle dibujaba formaciones y tácticas en un cuaderno…

Burn que estaba sentado a la par de Gazelle intento imitar a Gazelle, pero en vez de dibujar formaciones dibujo un dibujo como de un niño de 5 años de ellos 2 tomados de la mano, mientras se lo enseñaba a Gazelle… Gazelle solo le sonreía mientras que le salía una gotita…

Fidio Oía música mientras se dormía…

Luca estaba en la cocina del avión, mientras esperaba que le dieran más comida por octava vez…

Y Roccoco estaba corriendo de arriba hacia abajo por todo el avión, imitando al avión, haciendo ruidos de motor de avión, y extendiendo sus manos como las alas del avión…

Finalmente ya eran las 11:46 Pm, todos sin excepción dormían.

Gazelle como siempre, Dormía abrazada de Burn…

Burn Como siempre… estaba todo abierto y roncando… pero tomado de la mano con Gazelle…

Roccoco Dormía con los pies arriba y cabeza abajo… cosa muy extraña… pero algo típico de él…

Desar dormía con brazos cruzados…

Luca se quedo dormido afuera de la cocina con un plato en la mano…

Y Fidio durmió recostado en la ventana del avión oyendo música..

Después de 2 largos días llegaron a su destino, Egipto, Burn como siempre queriendo sobresalir, y queriendo que Gazelle se sorprenda de él, pide él Hotel más caro y lujoso de todos…

Cada quien tenía su propio cuarto, esta vez Roccoco pensó en llegar más temprano donde Burn y darle las gracias, así que él solo entro a su cuarto, y dejo la maleta sin desempacar.

Vio él cuarto de Burn abierto, y sonrió mucho, pues pensó que Burn recién entraba.

Al entrar…

Roccoco: Burn solo quería darte las Graiciiiiiiii….

Cuando volvió a ver la misma escena de aquel entonces.

Gazelle besando a Burn mientras ambos se abrazaban… y caían en la cama…

Roccoco corrió un poco y cuando salió del cuarto…

POM… Choca contra alguien

Roccoco: Lo siento mucho no me fije…

Fidio: Auch… Ufff… Ah Roccoco

Roccoco: Fidio?

Fidio: Je, lo lamento mucho, solo pasaba, no te vi.

Roccoco: No, fue mí culpa

Mientras ambos se levantaban

Fidio: Este es tú cuarto?, oh vaya pensé que era él de Burn.

Roccoco: No!, Es decir… Si este es su cuarto.

Fidio: Ah bueno, solo quería agradecerle a Burn su cortesía.

Mientras Fidio entraba al cuarto…

Roccoco: No creo que deberías…

Fidio: Eh?, je no te preocupes solo le daré las gracias, si está ocupado lo hare eeeeeennnnnnnn…

Mientras Fidio miraba como Burn junto con Gazelle se besaban sin parar en la cama dando vueltas.

Fidio se sonrojo mucho y salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta rápidamente pero sin ruido..

Fidio: (Mientras seguía muy sonrojado) Me pudiste haber dicho que estaban en eso…!

Roccoco: Yo quise pero… tú fuiste muy rápido…

Fidio: Entonces ellos 2 son?

Roccoco: Si… son novios…

Fidio: Al menos me hubieran dicho eso, o al menos que hacen esas cosas, o al menos deberían de cerrar el cuarto cuando hagan eso… (Mientras dejaba lentamente de sonrojarse)

Roccoco: Entonces…

Fidio: Vo-volveré después

Mientras se iba para su cuarto aun sonrojado por lo que vio.

Roccoco también regresa a su cuarto y vio que la puerta estaba abierta, él pensó que la dejo cerrada, entonces él decide entrar con un poco de miedo y al ver adentro ve a…

Roccoco: !

Roccoco: Lu-Luca…

Luca: Uh?

Mientras estaba en su cama comiendo frituras.

Roccoco: Que… Que haces aquí?

Luca: Es que se me terminaron las golosinas en mí cuarto, así que pensé en pedirte algunas.

Mientras se las acababa

Roccoco: Ah… Ah… Bu-Bueno… supongo…

Luca: (Mientras seguía comiendo) Y dime que juegas?

Roccoco: Eh? Mí-Mí posición?

Luca: Aja

Roccoco: Pu-pues… soy ehhh.. Portero… pero aquí estoy jugando como defensa…

Luca mientras oía a Roccoco seguía comiendo, Roccoco no sabía si Luca le estaba prestando atención, puesto que la cara que hace Luca al ver a la gente hablar, le hace difícil a la gente saber si él los está escuchando o no…

Luca: Y vistes a los capitanes besarse?

Roccoco se sonroja mucho y dice

Roccoco: Yo… fue un accidente enserio! Créeme, no quise!

Luca: Jeje… Cálmate no es como si yo fuera policía o periodista…

Roccoco: Pu-pues bueno yo… y tú como lo sabes?

Luca: …

Luca: Y los has visto alguna otra vez besarse?

Roccoco se vuelve a poner súper rojo y dice…

Roccoco: No…!... bueno… si… pero no quise… de veras…!

Luca mientras seguía comiendo sus frituras, pero no demostraba ningún sentimiento en particular, ni risa ni enojo, solo su misma cara de siempre…

Roccoco: Pe-pero… como sabes eso?

Luca: …

Luca: Creo que ya me voy, Nos vemos Mesie.

Mientras se retiraba del cuarto…

Y con esto doy por finalizado el episodio 11, espero les haya gustado, y por favor comente, este episodio fue más de Comedia, que de acción y romance…

Tuvo sus pocas escenas, pero bueno…

Ah!

Para los que no saben quién es Luca.

./wiki/Inazuma_Eleven_Wiki

Vayan a esa Web, y en él buscador pongan Luca.

O si no tal y como lo describe Burn, es Rubio, Blanco, Corto de estatura, y es él amigo del Verdadero Capitán de Orpheus el Moreno (No recuerdo su nombre), AH! Y Luca tiene una hermana menor que si me recuerdo bien es ciega… pero la operan… algo así…

En fin espero les haya gustado!

Un + Comentario = Nuevo Episodio


	12. Chapter 12

HOLA AMIGOS!

En este episodio les debo de dar noticias adelantadas…

Me retiro.. Ya no más episodios… de Asia Dragons….

Lo lamento mucho…

No son bromas… Je, mientras ustedes me apoyen, este Anime No morirá!

Pero eso sí, les traigo una noticia, Desgraciadamente para los fans de Gazelle y Burn, dentro de poco, tendré que hacer unos episodios sin ellos… Mueren…

No… bromas… Je… No puedo matar a los personajes principales!

Pero eso sí, tendré que hacer unos cuantos episodios sin ellos, Porque? Es que tienen que ver la vida en otros ojos…

Como así? Ahorita no se asusten… Será luego, solo es una noticia por anticipado, aun no se va dar, pero lamentablemente si se dará…

Descripción:

Gazelle, Burn, Desar, Roccoco, Fidio y Luca… Han llegado a Egipto, con él mero propósito de Encontrar a su nuevo jugador, lo encontraran aquí?

Y qué planes tiene Gazelle en Egipto…

Y más aun qué planes tiene Burn con Gazelle en Egipto?

Descubriremos eso y más aquí!

En Luz, Drama Acción!...

Uy… es decir

Los Dragones de Asia!

Episodio 12

Un Riguroso Entrenamiento

Llegando a Egipto, Burn como siempre Tiene esa necesidad de sobresalir en frente de Gazelle, en vez de un Taxi, él pide dos Lujosas Limosinas, una para ellos 2 y la otra para los demás del equipo…

Gazelle, generalmente no le presta mucho interés a esas cosas, pero ella sabe qué Burn lo hace por ella… Y eso es lo que a ella le gusta de Burn.

Mientras iban en la limosina, Burn le dedico él momento a Gazelle, tomando el brazo de ella, diciéndole lo suertudo qué es él de tenerla a ella, diciéndole como él amaba su hermosos ojos azules, su hermosos cabello blanco, la suave piel qué tiene y lo mucho qué le encantaba hacerla sonreír, Él le exclamaba poemas muy románticos, qué siempre se le ocurren en él momento, pero qué a Gazelle le gustan tanto, Gazelle entre tanto, se duerme en las palabras de Burn, siempre se sonroja al oír todas esas cosas, siempre cierra los ojos mientras qué oye todas las palabras de Burn y se deja llevar…

Mientras qué en la otra limosina la del equipo, todos se la pasaron haciendo lo eventual…

Desar, estaba en él otro lado de la limosina apartado de todos viendo por la ventana él paisaje…

Roccoco estaba platicando con Fidio, sobre lo mucho qué les gusta el futbol…

Luca estaba en medio de los asientos comiendo como siempre, y vaciando un Mini-Refrigerador qué estaba incluido en la limosina…

Al final llegaron a su destino, como siempre un Hotel de 5 Estrellas pagado por Burn, con él mero propósito de impresionar a Gazelle.

Gazelle solo tomo del brazo a Burn, mientras todos entraban al Hotel.

Todos entraron y desempacaron sus maletas, Roccoco ya había aprendido su lección de no entrar al cuarto de Burn…Y así mismo Fidio.

Gazelle mando a Burn a llamar a todos los del equipo, qué se reunieran en él cuarto de ella.

Todos llegaron mientras qué Gazelle les iba a dar unas indicaciones…

Gazelle: Eh pensado qué este seria él lugar perfecto para un entrenamiento.

Roccoco: En-en… Él desierto?

Gazelle: Así es, ganaremos una gran cantidad de Resistencia, y sobre todo lo que quiero es qué se adapten al terreno.

Fidio: Al terreno?

Gazelle: Correcto, Las arenas son muy tramposas, nunca sabrás si son duras para sostenerse en pie, o si son muy suaves y te deslizas, además ganaran mucha resistencia, una gran fuerza y un instinto de sobrevivencia avanzado, ese será el propósito de este entrenamiento.

Fidio: Oye… Pero suenas como si no entrenaras con nosotros…

Gazelle: (Mientras daba una sonrisa qué intimido un poco a Fidio) Je, yo no necesito entrenar.

Fidio: Eh?, pero si no lo haces de qué manera mejoraras tus Hissatsu?

Gazelle: Talento

Fidio: Talento?

Burn: Jeje, Si, Talento… eso es lo qué le ah hecho ganarse el titulo de Capitana, no creerás qué ella trabaja, entrena y se mata todos los días para crear y mejorar su juego… Je, ella ya es así… (Diciéndolo con mucho orgullo).

Gazelle mientras oía esas palabras solo estaba haciendo su Hábito de arreglarse el pelo…

Fidio y Roccoco quienes no sabían nada solo lo escucharon atentamente, sin embargo Luca parecía qué no prestaba mucha atención…

Entonces así los repartió, salió todo el equipo a entrenar, eran las 9:00 Am y no habían comido, excepto Gazelle, llegaron al desierto, un poco cansados, y Gazelle les empezó a dictar como entrenar, les hiso un entrenamiento muy difícil…

A Fidio le amarro en ambas piernas 4 piedras (2 por cada pierna)…

A Desar le puso Escorpiones en él cuerpo, y Piedras en sus hombros.

A Roccoco le puso una banda en los ojos para qué no viera nada…

A Luca le puso una roca encima de la cabeza y se la amarro para qué se le cayera…

Y finalmente a Burn le puso el peor de todos, llevaba 6 piedras grandes en las piernas (3 en cada pierna), le amarro una banda en los ojos, le puso escorpiones en su cuerpo, y tenía qué jugar en Bóxer, o sea soportando todo él calor del desierto…

Ya eran las 3:00 Pm, él equipo estaba casi muerto, sin embargo Gazelle no dejo qué ninguno descansara ni un minuto, y en vez de hacerlos descansar les hiso algo peor, les cambio él balón por una piedra un poco grande y rasposa, les ordeno a todos quitarse los zapatos y jugar descalzos, Gazelle solo estaba parada viéndolos entrenar a todos.

Sin embargo ella ya sabía por qué les puso ese entrenamiento…

A Fidio le puso las piedras en las piernas, para mejorar velocidad, precisión, balancearse, y tirar más fuerte…

A Desar le puso los escorpiones en él cuerpo, para qué él no hiciera movimientos bruscos, ya qué si lo hacía lo iban a picar, y las rocas eran para adquirir fuerza…

A Roccoco le puso la banda, para qué mejorara reflejos, y sintiera él ritmo del balón y no del jugador, y así evitar qué lo burlaran en los partidos…

A Luca le puso la piedra en la cabeza, para qué supiera balancearse con su cuerpo, y este en sincronía, ya qué si él perdía el equilibrio, la piedra lo golpeaba…

Y Finalmente a Burn, lo pone hacer de todo, ya qué es el jugador estrella y tenía qué tener él entrenamiento más intensivo de todos los demás, tenía qué tener, Fuerza, Resistencia, Equilibrio, Velocidad, Puntería y una capacidad de Evadir y no dejar qué lo evadan…

Nadie se quejo nunca de él entrenamiento, ni siquiera Fidio, Luca o Roccoco qué eran nuevos, pero ellos estaban determinado a ser los mejores sin importar él qué…

Y así mismo a nadie le importo qué Gazelle no entrenara, puesto que sabían de lo qué ella era capaz y mucho más…

Eran las 8:00 Pm, y Gazelle decidió qué él entrenamiento concluyera, Empezaron a las 9:00 Am, y terminaron a las 8:00 Pm, Once horas de entrenamiento, un entrenamiento qué nadie lo hubiera tolerado ni siquiera una sola hora, pero ella sabía de qué era capaz su equipo y por eso siempre los iba a entrenar de la manera más difícil para superar sus límites, todos se quitaron las Piedras, Bandas y Escorpiones, y otro por ahí se puso su ropa de vuelta…

Iban arrastrándose para salir del desierto, todos iban muertos, pero Gazelle caminaba como qué nada, mientras les decía qué apresuraran su paso…

Casi salían del desierto, y en lo qué iban saliendo se les acerco una persona, eran un adolescente, era piel un poco oscura, cabello un poco largo y verde, ojos azul oscuros, y se miraba un poco fuerte, no pudo evitar preguntar

Kai: Eh… Eh… Disculpen ustedes…

Todos lo vieron…

Gazelle: Si?

Kai: Soy Kai (Khalil en Súper Once), y los vi entrenar… fue increíble… nunca vi a nadie entrenar de esa forma… quienes son ustedes?

Burn: (Mientras sonreía) Somos Los Dragones de Asia, el equipo más fuerte!

Kai: Yo… él equipo más fuerte… increíble… ustedes son increíbles… yo… quisiera formar parte!

Todos se miraban él uno a los otros, mientras qué Kai los miraba y esperaba su respuesta.

Gazelle sonrió, y de inmediato noto ese talento en él, él querer sobresalir, y seguir adelante, además al verlo, noto qué él había estado observándolos desde hace mucho, sufriendo él calor del desierto, pero al parecer no se miro agotado, y eso fue más qué suficiente para ella.

Gazelle: (Mientras cruzo los brazos) Entonces quieres unirte?

Kai: Si!, yo hare lo qué sea, no importa él qué…!

Gazelle: Estarías dispuesto a dejarlo todo, tú hogar, tus amigos, tus padres y tú equipo para unirte a nosotros, y formar parte del mejor equipo de todos los tiempos?

Kai: Yo… Si… Yo Si Estoy Dispuesto!

Gazelle: (Entonces le extendió la mano) Entonces bienvenido al equipo Asia Dragons.

Kai no lo podía creer y de repente le estrecho la mano a Gazelle…

Kai: Gracias… No lo puedo creer, son increíbles…

Burn: (Mientras hacía lo mismo con los nuevos, lo agarra de la cabeza y le empieza a frotar todo él pelo) Ya… Debes de decir SOMOS increíbles, tú ya eres parte de nosotros!

Kai solo sonreía mientras oía con mucha felicidad esas palabras…

Kai: Entonces… Qué debo de hacer?

Gazelle: Bueno, nos quedaremos un poco más aquí, hasta decidir el próximo rumbo, entrenaras con nosotros, podrás seguirnos él ritmo?

Kai: Je, Claro, todos los días entreno aquí!

Gazelle: Eso supuse

Kai: En… Enserio?

Gazelle: Así es, solo con verte lo supe.

Kai: Pero como…?

Gazelle entonces toma él brazo de Kai y lo extiende…

Gazelle: Mira tú piel.

Kai: Qué hay con ella…?

Gazelle: Exacto, no pasa nada con ella, (mientras soltaba él brazo de él), cualquier otro tuviera manchas, ronchas o su piel le estuviera ardiendo, simplemente no lo soportaría, sin embargo tú nos observaste todo él entrenamiento, y mírate, como si nada.

Kai: En…Enserio dedujiste todo eso… solo con verme… vaya… realmente ustedes son increíbles…

Mientras todos sonreían un poco orgullosos…

Todos fueron ya para despedirse…

Gazelle: Bien aquí nos separemos, pero te esperaremos mañana en el desierto a las 9:00 Am, se puntual y no faltes, y come bien porque no comerás nada en todo el entrenamiento.

Kai: Si… Claro, por supuesto, y gracias nuevamente.

Kai se despidió de ellos mientras él regresaba a su casa, y los del equipo regresaron al Hotel, donde todos comieron como nunca, claro unos comían más educados qué otros..

Burn agarraba, devoraba y masticaba todo a su paso, agarraba pollo con una mano y ni terminaba de comer él pollo cuando se metía un pedazo grande de carne con la otra mano, él solo se atragantaba y se des atragantaba con la comida…

Roccoco era un poquito más ordenado, agarraba un pedazo de comida, y al instante qué lo terminaba no espero ni un segundo y comía él otro sin parar…

Desar decidió comer en su cuarto, él come poco, incluyendo ese día, solo se sirvió un plato con comida normal, ni mucha ni poca…

Fidio quien era muy bien educado, sabía las normas qué habían qué seguir, comía Ensalada, Sopa, Plato Fuerte y postre, todo en una forma muy educada, correcta, con tenedor y cuchillo y lenta…

Gazelle quien también era educada, come tranquila, ordenadamente, y sabiendo tener su compostura…

Y finalmente Luca, quien estaba enfrente del Buffet, Con una plato, él comía todo lo qué encontraba literalmente, y cuando los Chef lo reponían él sin esperar a nadie, se lo volvía a comer, hiso este proceso 8 veces seguidas con todas las comidas, pollo, carnes, arroz, sopa, ensaladas, postres, comida chatarra, etc…

Finalmente terminaron su… Cena…

Todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones… excepto Burn quien quería dormir al lado de Gazelle, cosa qué ella no quería.

Él insistía una y otra vez… pero con la misma respuesta, No…

Puesto qué Gazelle le decía qué cada quien tenía su propia habitación…

Burn a pesar de no usar mucho su cerebro se le ocurrió una idea, dormir afuera del cuarto de Gazelle…

Gazelle no podía dormir pensando en qué Burn estaba afuera… y sobre todo qué sus ronquidos no la dejaban en paz, cosa qué Burn lo hacía apropósito… Gazelle entonces cedió y lo dejo entrar, con la condición qué durmiera en el Sofá.

Burn sonrió mucho al oír eso de Gazelle, para él eso es mucho más qué suficiente y así fue, a las 12:00 Pm, Burn seguía en el sofá, Gazelle se despertó y fue por Burn, ella un poco sonrojada, le dijo qué podía dormir en la cama, pero qué no roncara, (Aun sonrojada), así fue ambos durmieron juntos, y Burn logro su objetivo, a ambos les gusto, Gazelle no podía separarse de Burn, puesto qué le gustaba sentirlo, y Burn qué desgraciadamente dormido, no sentía a Gazelle, pero aun así, su cuerpo siempre la sentía puesto qué siempre qué duermen juntos Burn toma la mano de Gazelle y nunca la suelta aun él dormido…

Con esto doy por finalizado este episodio, él 12, espero les haya sido de agrado, y me gustaría mucho qué comentaran, NO ES OLBIGATORIO comentar, pero eso me hace tener fuerzas para seguir haciendo los demás episodios, ustedes son mí fuerza, y les agradezco día a día su tiempo qué se toman para leer este Fanfict qué Juntos los hemos diseñado y sacado adelante.

!

Cierto quiero tomar esta parte para agradecer a algunos lectores qué siempre estamos en contacto.

Sweet-Cool-Twins (Fav)

Es y fue quizás la primera persona qué me comento, y qué leyó mí Fanfict GRACIAS! Te lo debo todo a ti!

Javhi-Chan

La primera Lectora de mí Fanfict y primera en comentarlo! (En la versión Español)

Gracias! Muchas gracias!

Hibisha

Nueva lectora… o eso creo… ayer recibí tus mensajes y te los agradezco! Y por supuesto qué Saldrán los Shirou… Pronto muy pronto!

Gracias a todos por su tiempo! Y pasen un gran y feliz día!


	13. Chapter 13

Saben… últimamente en pensado en ustedes… Los Seguidores… Pienso todos los días…

Les gustara mí Fanfict…?

Algo no han entendido…?

No les gusto esta parte…

Esto, está poco explicado…

Esta parte tubo qué ser mejor…

Aquí tuvo qué haber pasado esto…

Quizás no les gusto esta persona…

Este evento no se vio bien…

Siempre pienso eso… es por eso qué me gusta recibir sus mensajes de todo tipo, para saber qué tal les parece, quisiera saber su opinión sobre qué tal van las cosas en él Fanfict, Qué le hace falta, qué quieren qué modifique, qué quieren qué pase, qué personaje quieren qué entre…

Me gustaría saberlo es por eso qué quisiera recibir algunos PM de sus opiniones… y gracias por tomarse él tiempo para hacerlo, les agradezco por anticipo cualquier PM qué digan.

Y sin quitarles más tiempo aquí la Descripción

Descripción:

En él episodio pasado, en equipo tuvo un entrenamiento intenso, tanto así qué con solo con verlo cualquiera cae al suelo, él entrenamiento duro 11 horas, y al regresar de nuevo al Hotel, se encontraron con un espectador qué se escondía en las arenas, y los vio entrenar, él se asombro mucho, y les pidió ser parte del equipo, cosa qué Gazelle decidió aceptar, su nuevo miembro se llama Kai (En él Anime es Khalil, capitán de los Leones del Desierto, pero yo por razones de qué no me gusta mucho ese nombre y siempre se me olvida le puse ese otro), luego de conocerse un poco quedaron en volverse a ver para él entreno a las 9:00 Am en el desierto, esta vez será una ocasión especial de entreno… qué quizás os guste.

Esto Asia Dragons

Episodio 13

Pero ella es una chica!

Todos salieron del hotel a las 8:15 Am, llegaron al Desierto a las 8:57, no comieron nada porque sabían qué era malo comer y luego entrenar, a las 9:03 llego Kai, y todos los del equipo estaban justamente esperándolo, todos se reunieron y como siempre Gazelle los lleva a la mitad del desierto, la zona más muerta y caliente del lugar, Kai estaba un poco acostumbrado al desierto, pues él siempre entrenaba en él, pero no tanto como los demás, Gazelle esta vez les tenía otro tipo de entreno, soportar altas temperaturas, ejercicios de respiración en él cansancio y finalmente qué su cuerpo se fortifique usando él calor, qué era lo principal, para eso les dijo a todos qué se quedaran únicamente con la ropa interior, a nadie le molesto y todos se empezaron a quitar la ropa, con excepción de Kai quien reclamo…

Kai: O-oigan! No podemos hacer eso!

Burn: Eh? Por qué no?, es él entrenamiento después de todo..

Kai: S-Si pero… ella es una chica, no podemos quitarnos la ropa enfrente de ella.

Gazelle: Deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño, qué no traes ropa interior?

Kai: S-Si, pero…

Gazelle: Entonces deja de renegar y empieza el entrenamiento.

Kai muy avergonzado se quito la ropa quedando con su bóxer nada más, Gazelle los puso en una línea, mientras les daba las órdenes de de qué trataba él entrenamiento, todos estaban como militares, bien rectos y sin parpadear, con excepción de Kai quien se estaba tapando…

Luego de qué Gazelle les dio las instrucciones todos se pusieron a lo suyo, en esta ocasión no solo jugarían futbol, sino también entrenarían físicamente.

Desar, estaba acostado, estaba levantando rocas grandes y pesadas mientras qué él sol lo atacaba con toda su fuerza…

Luca estaba corriendo por todo el desierto mientras llevaba 2 cubetas grandes con agua, qué él no tenía qué tomarse y tampoco dejar caer ni una sola gota de agua…

Fidio estaba deslizándose por las dunas de arena y al final estaba un balón él cual él tenía qué golpear sin fallar o si no tenía qué repetir él agotador proceso…

Roccoco tenía qué buscar arenas movedizas por todo el desierto, tirarse en ellas y salir de ahí únicamente usando Pies O Manos.

Burn tenía las más difíciles.

-Tenía qué llevarse un balón con él pie, ese balón, tenía pegado colas de escorpiones, y Burn estaba descalzo…

-Llevaba en su espalda 1 roca exactamente de su estatura…

-Y estaba con una banda en los ojos, para qué no viera…

De esta forma él tenía qué salir del desierto y luego volver a entrar, para mucha gente estoy sería casi imposible y además muy vergonzoso, puesto qué estaba en ropa interior, pero Gazelle pensó en todo, y por eso le puso la banda en los ojos, para qué no viera a nadie y de esa forma no sintiera vergüenza y además la banda también le ayudaría a mejorar sus instintos y reflejos…

Y finalmente Kai, tenía unas de las más fáciles, pero no tanto, llevaba múltiples rocas en su cuerpo, 1 en cada brazo, 1 en cada pierna, 1 amarrada al cuello, 1 amarrada a la espalda, 1 amarrada al estomago, su ejercicio era al principio correr 20 km, 10 de ida y 10 de venida, luego empezar hacer pechadas, y posteriormente seguir con otros ejercicios físicos qué requieran él movimiento del pecho, piernas y/o cadera…

FINALMENTE

Dijeron todos ellos, puesto que eran las 8:00 Pm, él entrenamiento termino, esta vez estaban un poco menos cansados porque al parecer él ejercicio de ayer les ayudo a resistir un poco más, todos estaban muy quemados, y sus pieles estaban rojas, además les dolía solo él hecho de estar parados…

Sin embargo la quemada solo fue temporal y se les quito..

Ya han pasado 2 días desde ese entrenamiento, y 3 días desde qué conocieron a Kai, él equipo finalmente se decidió a su siguiente destino Estados Unidos…

Después de vivir un agradable paseo por Él Congo…

Una buena escena en Italia…

Y un infierno en Egipto…

El equipo, opto por ir al país de las oportunidades y él más conocido por todo el mundo, Estados Unidos…

Kai se despidió de su hermano mayor, qué era con él qué vivía, a excepción de él, no se arrepintió de nada más…

Abordaron el avión él cual estaba infestado de gente… haciendo imposible él viaje..

Burn como siempre decidió hacer de las suyas y compro su propio avión, increíblemente todos se sorprendieron al ver eso…

Nadie pensó qué Burn haría tal cosa, y más aun qué lo comprara ya qué los aviones son muy caros…

Pero lo hiso, lo llamo "Él Dragón Asiático Del Aire 01", él contrato a su propio piloto, a las azafatas, y los chef qué cocinaran, aun ni Gazelle quien conocía a Burn desde él Alíen, imagino qué él hiciera eso, y más aun alcanzar a costear tales lujos…

Pero así fue, todos subieron y él avión arranco rombo a Estados Unidos, todos hacían lo qué típicamente hacen en sus ratos libres…

Roccoco hablaba con él piloto del avión… él cual Roccoco le preguntaba al piloto… qué se sentía ser piloto…

Desar paso sentado en su asiento todo el rato, viendo hacía afuera sin hablarle a nadie…

Kai, se había puesto en medio del avión, haciendo ejercicios, eso era muy típico de él…

Luca, como ya tenía a su disposición la comida del avión y él chef, se la paso comiendo y comiendo…

Fidio oía música, y de vez en cuando a charlar con sus compañeros…

Gazelle, llevaba un libro él cual lo leía con mucho interés…

Burn quien no podía estar un segundo sin Gazelle, estuvo todo el viaje a la par de ella, besando su brazo, y exclamándole poemas…

Burn: Vaya… Gazelle… no sé por qué… pero cada día ciento qué estas más bella… con cada viaje, luces mejor… un día de estos te prometo qué solo estaremos tú y yo y viajaremos por todo el mundo, libre de preocupaciones, y lo mejor solo tú y yo!

Gazelle solo se sonrojaba y sonreía al oír ese tipo de palabras qué tanto le gustaba, perdiendo él interés en él libro qué estaba leyendo…

Y así fue todo él viaje, unos se la pasaron hablando y haciéndose amigos, otros comiendo, otros entrenando y otros enamorando…

Él avión llego a su destino, bajaron en Estados Unidos, Burn como siempre se había anticipado al viaje y ya había alquilado un hotel de la mejor calidad posible…

Los 7 llegaron a su destino, y desempacaron sus maletas, Kai admirado por tal lugar no se imaginaba qué estaba en un equipo de gente rica…

Tardo un poco en desempacar y quiso ir donde Burn a agradecer…

Justo cuando Kai toco la puerta de Burn, la puerta se abre ella sola puesto qué estaba mal cerrada, Roccoco, Fidio y Desar quienes ya estaban en el pasillo, miraban como Kai entraba al cuarto de Burn sin saber Kai lo qué pasaba…

Roccoco solo corre y toma de la mano a Kai halándolo hacía atrás, pero en eso Fidio quien también ya había salido corriendo choca y empuja a los 3 entrándolos involuntariamente al cuarto donde vieron…

A Burn quien estaba parado preparado para salir al pasillo, mientras él estaba parado solo observo a los otros 3 quienes estaban en suelo debajo de sus pies…

Burn: Ehhhh… siiii?

Roccoco: B-Burn!, nosotros no… es decir tú y Gazelle… ella… ustedes… cuarto…

Burn: Ah!, con qué es eso, no ella ya se fue

Diciéndolo como qué nada…

Fidio: En-entonces…

Burn: Si ya nos besamos!

Diciéndolo muy orgulloso y sin remordimientos, y sobre todo muy libremente.

Kai: Be-besarse? Qué está pasando aquí?

Roccoco: N-No no es nada, ehhh, lo lamento mucho Kai… no fue mí intención

Mientras se levantaban los 3…

Fidio: Si, lo lamento mucho, no quise

Kai: Je, no pasa nada.

Kai: Ah sí!, Burn quería agradecerte por lo del hotel, muchas gracias

Roccoco: Eh!, es cierto, muchas gracias Burn

Fidio: Si gracias.

Mientras los 3 le hacían una reverencia…

Burn: Tsch, Je, no pasa nada…

Dejándolos a los 3 haciendo reverencia al aire…

Fidio: (Mientras se componía) Ehhhh… Bu-bueno… creo qué deberíamos… de ir… es decir… tengo qué desempacar

Kai: Ahhh… Siiiii… yo debo entrenar un poco…

Roccoco: Ehhh!… creo qué deje él gas abierto

Mientras los 3 volvían rápidamente al cuarto de cada quien, aunque lo qué dijo Roccoco fue verdad, él si dejo él Gas abierto, Roccoco es un poco ingenuo y no sabe entender bien las indirectas, ya qué lo qué Fidio y Kai querían dar a entender era qué querían olvidar la escenita vergonzosa qué hicieron en frente de Burn…

Gazelle los llamo luego de un tiempo, para decidir la nueva misión…

Gazelle: Bien… Ya estamos todos… Les diré qué haremos ahora, nos dividiremos en equipo de 3, un equipo llevara 3 y los demás llevaran 2, Él primer equipo es, Fidio, Roccoco y Desar…, él segundo equipo será Luca y Kai y finalmente nosotros 2, Nos dividiremos, Él equipo de Fidio irá a los Institutos, a todos los qué vean, él equipo de Kai ira por toda la ciudad viendo futbol callejero, y partidos entre barrios y nosotros 2 estaremos en ambos, en los Institutos y en las calles, alguna duda?

Todos entendieron y quedo claro…

Gazelle: Bien, entonces nos reuniremos aquí a las 7:00, así qué no lleguen tarde, y traten de llevar al menos a un nuevo jugador, Luca ya sabes cómo los seleccionamos cierto?

Luca: Sé

Gazelle: Entonces confió en qué se lo expliques a Kai en él camino.

Luca: Sé

Gazelle: …

Gazelle: Bi-Bien… Entonces divídanse

Y de esa forma todos empezaron a dividirse e ir con sus grupos, y de esa forma terminar la misión qué era buscar a un nuevo jugador para su equipo, y de esa forma finalmente competir con los 11, y ganar todos los campeonatos…

Y aquí concluyo él episodio 13


	14. Chapter 14

Hola y gracias por seguirme apoyando, no les quitare mucho tiempo así qué…

Ah! Cierto

Posiblemente haga Otro Fanfict de Fubuki y Atsuya (No Yaoi), trata de qué Atsuya está vivo y vive con Fubuki, ambos se mudan y dejan atrás su colegio y luego entran al Raimon, Fubuki entra al equipo sin embargo Atsuya no, ya qué él es muy orgulloso como para "Gastar su Talento" en "Perdedores" todo y esto y más será posiblemente puesto en ese Fanfict, si quieren pueden mandarme un PM, Review o E-Mail sobre qué les parecería y yo con gusto tomare sus opiniones, si tengo al menos 8 votos qué si lo hare…

Pero eso será en otra ocasión ustedes están aquí para ver Asia Dragons!

Descripción:

Después de entrenar un infierno en Egipto él equipo decidió retirarse con su nuevo miembro Kai (Khalil), quien es un gran defensa, y atleta, ya con él van 7 Miembros, se acercan a su meta final…

El equipo ah llegado a Estados Unidos, donde es más qué seguro qué encontraran a su nuevo miembro…

Esto es

Asia Dragons

Episodio 14

Un Enfrentamiento Duro, La Batalla contra Estados Unidos.

Todo el equipo estaba buscando al nuevo jugador, los qué le tocaron ir a los Institutos no los dejaban entrar porque estaban en entrenamiento intensivo, y eso les decían a cualquier lugar qué iban, nadie jugaba afuera y si lo hacían era privado, todos se confundieron y decidieron ir al hotel, se juntaron…

Fidio: Hola Chicos… como les fue?

Kai: Ummm, muy mal… No vimos a nadie jugar…

Burn: Enserio? Lo mismo a nosotros

Desar: Será qué prohibieron él futbol aquí?

Mientras todos se quedaban pensando… En eso un papel golpeo la cara de Burn, y cuando Burn vio él papel…

_Atención!_

_Jóvenes jugadores del futbol!_

_Hoy se disputa el torneo de Estados Unidos a nivel Nacional_

_Cualquiera que desee entrar, está permitido, únicamente preséntese a las oficinas del FF y registre su equipo, el capitán y su eslogan, cualquiera puede participar GRATIS!_

_P.D: Por primera vez en la historia se pueden hacer equipos de 3 jugadores, mientras lleven un portero, un medio-campista o defensa y un delantero._

Burn: Entonces eso es lo qué pasa

Gazelle: Creo que todos pensamos lo mismo o no?

Burn: Quieres entrar al torneo?

Gazelle: Je, sin duda alguna

Kai: Estamos listo?

Gazelle: Nosotros los Dragones de Asia, Nacimos Listos!

Burn: Je, ningún reto será muy grande para nosotros, Eliminaremos a la competencia y los Aremos POLVO!

Fidio: Je, Claro ganaremos!

Roccoco: Demos nuestro Mejor!

Burn: Entonces qué esperamos aquí! Vayamos a ganar el Torneo!

Y así fue, Gazelle inscribió al equipo.

Como Capitán Era ella, Él nombre del equipo Asia Dragons (Dragones de Asia), y Finalmente él Eslogan "Él Equipo Más Fuerte Del Mundo", y con 7 jugadores decidieron participar en él torneo…

Todos los de las Oficinas del FF, se reían un poco al ver a ese equipo, totalmente desconocido… Con solo 7 jugadores… Y para rematar Auto-Denominados Los Más Fuertes… Unos hasta apostaron qué perderían al principio…

Pero Bueno así es como entro en él primer Partido

Los Octavos de Final.

Los de las Oficinas del FF, hicieron algunas modificaciones y pusieron uno de los más fuertes equipos de Todo Estados Unidos, se llaman "Titano Force".

Y así fue… Jugaron en un Estadio colosal, la gente estaba gritando por él fanatismo querían un gran juego, y en eso entra Titano Force, al estadio, la gente se puso como loca, gritando, saltando y aplaudiendo, puesto qué era uno de los favoritos a jugar…

Al llegar los Dragones de Asia, la gente se quedo en completo silencio, ignorando aquel equipo, además algunos se reían por qué estaban incompletos y venían de otros países, y sabían qué no eran nada contra los Titano Force, Titano forcé se preparaba, era un equipo de Jóvenes de 14 y 15 años, él más mayor era de 17 y era él capitán qué era Delantero y su posición original portero, pero también juega de defensa, era un equipo de gente un tanto alta y fuertes y musculosos, es un equipo de Ofensiva, qué se basa en su tamaño para intimidar a los rivales, mientras ellos estaban en su Banca preparándose, los Dragones de Asia hacían… pues… lo qué generalmente hacen…

Roccoco hablando con Fidio…

Fidio hablando con Roccoco…

Desar alejado de todos en la oscuridad…

Kai haciendo ejercicios…

Luca sentado en la banca mientras comía frituras…

Burn coqueteando con Gazelle…

Gazelle intentando ignorar a Burn, pero no lo logra…

Todos los aficionados miraban como los Dragones de Asia hacían esas cosas, y se molestaron mucho, y también los Titano se molestaron al ver la actitud de ese equipo hacía ellos…

El capitán les propuso usar su 100% para aplastar a ese equipo…

En eso los Locutores

Locutor: Aquí estamos una vez en él colosal estadio Black Diamond!

Locutor: Hoy veremos a uno de los favoritos pelear contra un equipo de 7, ellos son los Titano Force (Mientras toda la gente se excita).

Locutor: Y aquí están sus detalles..

Locutor: Él capitán del equipo, Un gran Delantero, Poderoso Defensa y original Portero Stuart Rex!.

Locutor: Los Titano Force son un equipo de Gran ofensiva, qué siempre dejan a 10-0 a sus rivales!

Locutor: Y ante ustedes él equipo de nuevos, han venido desde muy lejos para dar a conocer su talento, con jugadores del Congo, Italia y Egipto, los Auto-Denominados Él Equipo Más Fuerte Los Dragones de Asia!

Locutor: Según su descripción son un equipo qué puede todo tipo, Atacar, Defender y Atacar y Defender a la vez, parece un equipo completo, ahora veamos sus formaciones!

Locutor: Los Dragones usaran la siguiente Formación…

Un Delantero

(Burn)

Dos Medio-Campistas

(Fidio y Luca)

Dos Defensas!

(Gazelle y Roccoco)

Y finalmente su Portero!

(Desar)

Locutor: Y los Titano usaran la Siguiente!

Ocho Delanteros!

(Stuart Rex, Alex Ptero, Raf Estego, Fugus Titan, Rodriguez Proto, Minase Jurrac, Elisa Spinos, Luis Bronto)

Dos Defensas!

(Will Arqueopterix, Steven Veloci)

Y su Portero!

(Willbert Giganto)

Locutor: Este seré él primer partido, y ya se siente la furia de estos dinosaurios!

Locutor: Sin Embargo estos Dragones también vienen hacer Leyenda!

Locutor: Qué será?

Locutor: Será qué la Prehistoria domine a los Místicos Dragones?

Locutor: O Serán estos Dragones qué Extingan a los Dinosaurios?

Locutor: Quédense Aquí para ver el resultado!

Mientras la cámara se acerca a los Titano Force, Ellos estaban en un junto, Todos estaban en una junta cerrada, Planeando y diciendo

Stuart: Regresemos a estos creídos a sus países, Destruyan, Aplasten, Destrocen, Devoren, Hagan Trizas a sus Rivales FUERZA TITANO!

Equipo: SIII!

Equipo: FUERZA TITANO! TITANO! TITANO!

Después de la junta de ellos, él camarógrafo fue al lado de los Dragones de Asia, y mientras ellos tenían una junta…

Gazelle: (Mientras miraba a su equipo adentro de la junta)…

Todos: …

Gazelle: Ya saben qué hacer…

Todos: Si!

Gazelle: Entonces qué hacen aquí?

Gazelle: Nosotros somos los Dragones de Asia, no tenemos Enemigos ni Menos Rivales, Saldremos a Ganar!

Burn: Devoren a sus Presas Dragones! SOMOS LOS NUMEROS UNO!

Todos: SI!

Mientras se iban a sus posiciones, Burn se le acerca a Gazelle y le dice…

Burn: Siempre quise decir eso Jeje…

Gazelle: Je…

Mientras qué todos se separaban e iban a sus puestos…

Él arbitro lanza la moneda, y justo cuando la moneda iba por caer en su mano…

Gazelle: Cara

Arbitro: Eh?

Arbitro: !... Ca-Cara…

Stuart: Unnnggg…

Arbitro: Él Balón es para Los Dragones de Asia, ellos tienen la patada de saque…

Mientras él lo anunciaba al público…

El Árbitro pita y da él inicio al juego…

Locutor: Burn lleva el Balón, Oh no!, al parecer los Delanteros de los Jurasicos le trataran de quitar el Balón

Locutor: Y LO LOGRAN!

Locutor: Sin ningún esfuerzo los Jurasicos roban él balón a Burn de los Dragones de Asia, será qué se dejo?

Locutor: Los delanteros pasan a los Medio-Campistas, qué no se movieron ni un centímetro, Han llegado a la parte de los defensas… Roccoco sale hará una barrida…

Locutor: Y falla, al parecer dan un pase corto para evitar la barrida, y ahí viene! Una Hissatsu de los Jurasicos

Y así fue, los Jurasicos hacen él primer tiro, él cual para ellos les fue muy simple ganarle a los Dragones, lo qué ellos no sabían es qué se estaban dejando…

Stuart: AAAAARRRRRGGGGG! MEGA-IMPACTO METEORICO!

Gazelle solo se le pone en medio del camino de la técnica y hace una nueva Hissatsu… Zona Cero… Al usarla, la técnica cayo justo a los pies de Gazelle, ya qué literalmente congelo él balón junto con la técnica, los Titanos no se lo creyeron, pero Gazelle como siempre aprovecha la confusión y hace un pase largo hacía Burn, Burn lo recibe con toda facilidad, y cuando lo recibe… Burn siente una presión en él como qué le decía qué anotara un gol…

Locutor: Y Gazelle del equipo de los Dragones de Asia ah detenido la Hissatsu Mega-Impacto Meteórico de Rex!

Locutor: Burn ahora lleva el balón!, y avanza, hará él, él primer gol?

Locutor: Y hace una Hissatsu!

Burn entonces siguió su presentimiento y hace una nueva Hissatsu, Rugido Del Dragón De Fuego!

Locutor: Veloci y Arqueop tratan de parar él tiro mientras ambos usan sus Hissatsu…

Veloci usa Doble Patada Dinosaurica.

Y Arqueop usa Gran Colazo.

Ambas técnicas fallan al 100% al intentar detener la técnica de Burn… Era él turno del portero mientras él balón iba a gran velocidad y fuerza.

Locutor: Ambos defensas han fallado! Podrá Giganto parar el balón?

Willbert: GRRRRRAAAAAAGGGG! ES LA HORA! MEGA-DEMOLICION!

No paso no 2 segundos cuando la técnica de Burn destroza por completo el intento fallido de intentar detener su técnica…

Justo en ese momento, el equipo sintió un gran daño a la moral…

Detuvieron la tercera mejor técnica de ellos, y lograron meter gol enfrente de ellos, pasando ridículamente fácil a sus 2 defensas y su mastodonte de Portero, junto con su Hissatsu…

Él campo quedo en silencio después de qué Burn hiciera él primer Gol…

Todos apenas podían tragar, y más aun no podían ni parpadear de lo increíble qué fue para los Dragones anotar un gol…

Aquí termino él episodio 14!

Y con mucho orgullo lo doy por finalizado!

Gracias y pase un feliz día…

Ah! Y si Quieren y tienen tiempo, por favor… intenten comentar lo del nuevo anime de Fubuki y Atsuya, Gracias de anticipo!.

Ojo

Mega-Impacto Meteórico

Es una técnica del Capitán de los Titano Force Rex, La usa luego de burlar y llegar al medio campo, es una técnica de gran fuerza, qué consiste en qué él Delantero mientras corre, le lanza una patada al balón a la altura de su pecho, golpea luego con su cabeza él balón, él balón entonces sale con una gran potencia, adicional él balón en su trayecto agarra fuego y destruye todo a su alrededor.

Ojo 2

Zona Cero

Es una técnica Única y Propia de Gazelle, la cual la puede usar como Defensa y Portero, y cambia dependiendo de su posición.

Portero: Si él adversario ah usado una Hissatsu, entonces Gazelle hace un golpe al Suelo, él suelo empieza a congelarse logrando qué la temperatura disminuya considerablemente, él balón empieza a congelarse y detenerse, hasta qué llega a la portería y cae en los pies del usuario de esta técnica.

Defensa: Él usuario de esta técnica golpea con su pie él suelo, mientras este empieza a congelarse, al momento de qué la técnica pasa encima del piso congelado, esta empieza a perder fuerza y trayectoria, convirtiéndose en un tiro común y muy débil, llegando a la zona del defensa.

Ojo 3

Rugido Del Dragón De Fuego

Es una técnica propia de Burn, consiste en lanzar él balón al aire, Burn entonces se mantiene en él aire con él balón, toda la pantalla se pone en negro, donde solo Burn y él balón salen, entonces una gran boca de un Dragón aparece atrás de Burn, Burn golpea con todas sus fuerza él balón y la boca del Dragón lanza un gran rugido qué deja salir ondas y él balón entonces es lanzado con una velocidad incomparable.

Ojo 4

Doble Patada Dinosaurica

Es una técnica del defensa de los Titano Force, consiste en detener brevemente él balón del rival, mientras lo golpea con ambas piernas en él aire.

Ojo 5

Gran Colazo

Es una técnica del Defensa de los Titano Force de Estados Unidos, consiste en qué él defensa extienda su pierna y golpee en balón dejándolo sin fuerzas, pero la técnica falla contra Él Rugido Del Dragón De Fuego.

Ojo 6

Mega Demolición

Es una técnica del Portero de los Titano Force, consiste en qué cuando él balón esta cerca de él, Él portero golpea con todas sus fuerzas él balón con su mano derecha, entonces él balón explota y pierde todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo esta técnica fallo contra la Hissatsu de Burn.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos… De nuevo… Je…

Aquí les eh traído él episodio 15, vaya… realmente hemos progresado mucho verdad?

Es decir… es gracias a ustedes qué eh logrado todo esto…

Pero no quiero aburrirlos así qué aquí os dejo él episodio 15

De Asia Dragons!

Descripción:

El equipo de Asia Dragons se enfrento a uno de los equipos más poderosos de todo Estados Unidos, Los Titano Force (Fuerza Titano), gracias a qué los de la FF de Estados Unidos, hicieron unas pequeñas modificaciones para él partido…

Él partido iba parejo según los Titano, pero luego se dieron cuenta qué no era así, cuando Gazelle detiene la técnica más fuerte del capitán de ellos Rex, y luego qué Burn usara una nueva Hissatsu, y metiera gol, la moral de los Titano cayó…

En él campo se oía un silencio… La multitud no crea lo qué veían, con qué facilidad su equipo perdía ante apenas 7 jugadores…

Episodio 15

Los Famosos Asia Dragons!

Locutor: In…Increíble, el delantero Burn ah metido un gol a los Titano Force… Con mucha facilidad… Serán capaces los Titano Force de recuperarse…?

Locutor: Ahora él balón le pertenece a Titano Force, qué harán?

Locutor: Y los delanteros avanzan sin problemas, han pasado a los 2 Medio-Campistas… qué al parecer… no se movieron…

Locutor: Y es la hora! Qué harán esta vez?

Locutor: Han llegado a la Defensa!, podrán pasar a Gazelle?

Locutor: OH!, harán una de sus especiales! Una técnica conjunto!

5 Delanteros de los Titanos se acercaron al Capitán quien tenía el balón, y realizaron una Hissatsu…

Locutor: EXTIONCION!

Locutor: Es una de las mejores Hissatsu qué él equipo posee! Y la han decidido usar contra los Dragones!

Locutor: Será capaz Gazelle de detener una Hissatsu de ese calibre?

Mientras la técnica se acercaba con una exagerada velocidad casi imposible de ver él balón, Gazelle solo decide usar Zona Cero, La técnica pasa justamente a la par de Gazelle a gran velocidad, mientras Gazelle solo sonreía con él puño en el suelo…

La técnica se miraba qué no había sufrido absolutamente nada, ni siquiera le disminuyo la velocidad…

Mientras los de Titano Force, se alegraron al ver como la Hissatsu de Gazelle no pudo detener el tiro…

En lo qué la técnica llega a la portería cae de un solo al suelo, justamente a los pies de Desar…

Rex: Imposible! (Mientras lo gritaba)

Rex: Pero la técnica no sufrió Daño! Cómo Fue posible?

Gazelle solo le sonreía de una forma intimidadora, y hace su hábito, de arreglarse el pelo…

Desar toma él balón y hace un pase largo hacía Burn quien lo recibe sin problemas…

Locutor: Acabamos de ver… Algo increíble! Una de las técnicas más poderosas qué existen acaba de ser vencida por la Zona Cero de Gazelle!

Locutor: Ahora es el turno de Los Dragones de Asia para contraatacar, qué sorpresa nos darán ahora?

Locutor: Burn lleva el balón y pasa a los 2 defensas, ahora es un reto, entre Delantero y Portero! Qué será?

Locutor: Qué Hissatsu es esa? Parece una Estrella en llamas!

Justo como lo dijo él Locutor, Burn usa una de sus técnicas Favoritas la Estrella de Fuego, con la cual derroto al portero de Estrella Fugaz, y ahora la hace para vencer a Titano Force!

Él Portero uso Cabezazo Rinoceron, Él cual es vencido por la Estrella de Fuego de Burn.

Locutor: GOOOLL! Increíble él equipo de los Dragones de Asia ah acertado otro Gol!, Con lo qué les da la ventaja de 2-0…

Él tiempo paso…

Locutor: Y con eso concluye el primer TIEMPO!, uno de los más emocionantes! Con los Dragones de Asia a la cabeza! Con un arrasador 7-0!

Los Titano Force no podían hacer ya más nada… Habían tirado la toalla, estaban en el suelo, tirados, sin esperanzas y rendidos, desde el segundo gol ya se habían rendido, no trataron de detener sus tiros, y menos ellos atacar…

Locutor: Ah Acabado! 17-0!

Locutor: Los Dragones de Asia GANAN!

La audiencia entonces les gusto a los Dragones de Asia y empiezan a Gritar!

Mientras en medio de la audiencia…

Alex: Oye Mark, son buenos verdad?

Mark: Si… Eso creo

Alex: Les podremos ganar?

Mark: Je, nunca se han enfrentado al equipo más fuerte del País, Los Unicornios, Sin duda alguna les ganaremos sin problemas

Alex: Jeje, eso espero, ah y como esta tú amigo, ya sabes él de lentes, supe qué fue al hospital…

Mark: Se recuperara, no jugara pero dicen qué después del torneo y 7 días más, ya podrá volver

Alex: Excelente, aun sin él, seguimos siendo invencibles

Mientras ambos chocaban las manos

Mark: Je, Claro, esperemos a ver qué nos tienen estos Dragoncitos…

Los Dragones de Asia llegaron a los cuartos de final, y los ganaron aun más fácil, pero metiendo menos goles con un, 13-0, y así siguió a las Semifinales qué las ganaron con un 14-0, y era la hora…

Las Finales…

Locutor: finalmente!, Las Finales! El equipo de Los Dragones de Asia, lo han logrado, han llegado, siendo este el primer equipo en ser del extranjero y jugar con 7 jugadores y llegar tan lejos, serán capaces de Vencer al equipo Favorito de Estados Unidos, Los Unicornios?, O una vez más volverán Los Unicornios a llevarse el trofeo a casa?

En los vestidores, mientras todos se cambiaban para jugar…

Burn: Uyyy… Enserio llegamos lejos, JE!

Roccoco: Claro!, realmente somos buenos!

Fidio: Solo buenos… Somos los mejores!

Fidio: Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

Roccoco: CLARO!

Burn: Je por supuesto, lamentaran solo él hecho de haberse levantado de la cama!

Kai: Sin duda ganaremos este campeonato

En ese momento entra Gazelle…

Kai: Gazelle!

Mientras trataba de ponerse la camisa, puesto estaban todos sin camisa…

A todos los del equipo no les molesto ni les importo qué ella entrara y los miraba sin camisa.

Gazelle: Ya lo decidí

Fidio: Eh? Qué es? (Mientras se ponía la camisa sin prisa)

Gazelle: O es qué acaso lo olvidaron?

Burn: Ehh… Nos lo recuerdas… Je… je…

Gazelle: Él jugador

Roccoco: Es Cierto!, Venimos a América por él jugador!

Gazelle: Gracias por darse cuenta

Kai: Pe-pero quién es?

Gazelle: (Mientras les tiraba una foto del capitán de Los Unicornios), Él es.

Burn: Él capitán de los caballos?

Gazelle: Son unicornios, pero sí, es él.

Kai: Pero… él aceptara?

Y en ese momento todos voltean a verlo, a todos les brillaban los ojos maléficamente, mientras intimidaban a Kai… En eso él se entero de qué no debía preguntar esas cosas…

Kai: Je… eh… claro… si… él… se unirá… si… yoho… arriba… Dragones… vamos por él oro… je…ehhh…

Burn: Y bien cual es él plan?

Gazelle: Jugaremos distinto hoy, usaremos él potencial

Todos: ?

Roccoco: Él…Él Po…popo…po…potencial…

Gazelle: Correcto

Desar: Pero eso es mucho, no crees qué exageras un poco?

Gazelle: Puede, pero deduci qué la única forma en qué él se uniera a nuestro equipo era aplastarlo.

Burn: Entonces… jugamos enserio? (Mientras qué una sombra le tapaba él rostro)

Gazelle: Así es (Mientras lo decía firme y seriamente)

Fidio: …

Fidio: De… De acuerdo…

En ese momento Gazelle sale de los vestidores, sin demostrar ninguna emoción…

Adentro de los vestidores había un silencio abrumador, se miraba qué se detuvo él tiempo… Nadie se movía, ni siquiera Luca qué era él más activo no se atrevió ni siquiera a comer…

Un sombreado les tapaba los ojos a todos, no se les miraba los ojos, mientras todos miraban al suelo…

En eso él silencio es quebrado…

Anunciador: (Afuera de los vestidores) Dragones, él partido ya va comenzar en 5 minutos, prepárense

En eso todos reaccionaron, y se miraron unos a los otros muy serios, ni siquiera Burn quien era él más bromista, no daba una cara agradable…

Todos terminaron de ponerse la camisa y salieron de los vestidores, Gazelle los esperaba en el pasillo mientras estaba recostada en una pared.

Entonces todos fueron juntos mientras salían a la cancha…

Entonces él equipo salió a la cancha…

Gente: Asia! Asia! Asia!

Fans: DRAGONES! DRAGONES! DRAGONES!

Toda la gente estaba dando a gritos y locuras él nombre de los Dragones de Asia…

Los Dragones solo miraban al frente, sin voltear, mientras se sentaban sin demostrar alguna emoción, ni hacer lo qué suelen hacer, todos estaban muy pensativos y serios respecto a lo qué les dijo Gazelle, sobre usar su 100%...

Alex: Vaya mírenlos, qué creídos, sentados como qué nada, Ya quiero verlos en la cancha.

Mark: Ya Alex, déjalos.

Alex: Qué? Como puedes defenderlos? Se burlan de nosotros!

Mark: Alex, exageras mucho…

Alex: Cállate, tú qué sabes? Mira todo lo qué han hecho, vienen a burlarse de nosotros!

Mark: Alex, ya estuvo.

Y ambos empezaron a pelear, Alex eventualmente golpea a Mark, y ambos peleaban en el suelo.

Todo el equipo se metió, en la pelea sin embargo… todos apoyaban a Alex, y golpearon fuertemente a Mark, lo cual lo dejaron todo adolorido…

El entrenador quien al llegar vio como se agarraban, y los separo, pregunto él problema, y al oír qué Mark, decía qué ellos venían a jugar Futbol y no burlarse de su país, él entrenador se enojo mucho con él y lo expulso, él estaba en shock y justo cuando se iba, sin decir nada, solo tomo su maleta de la banca, y dio su banda del capitán, él iba en él corredor…

Gazelle: Ya te vas?

Mark: !

Mark: Ah… Eres tú… eres… la capitana de los Dragones cierto?

Gazelle: Así es, puedo preguntar por qué tan morado?

Mark: No es nada… (Mientras hablaba muy suave y adolorido, y tratando de taparse los golpes)…

Gazelle: Según lo qué veo, tú equipo no entiende él futbol cierto?

Mark: Como… lo sabes…?

Gazelle: Pero, tú sabes la diferencia entre humillar y jugar.

Mark: …

Mark: Ya no me queda nada… Ellos eran mí equipo, y ahora, me expulsaron…

Gazelle: Ya no te queda nada?

Mark: Él futbol era mí vida… y ahora…

Gazelle: Ellos te sacaron de su equipo, pero eso no significa qué no puedas seguir jugando

Mark: A qué te refieres?

Gazelle: Te puedo ofrecer una oportunidad de unirte a nuestro equipo si así lo quieres.

Mark entonces deja caer su maleta, por lo qué oyó…

Mark: Pe-pero…

Mark: Enserio…?

Gazelle: Haremos un trato

Mark: Un trato?

Gazelle: Así es, tú nos ves jugar contra tú equipo y si te gusta él verdadero como jugamos te unes, qué te parece?

Mark: Yo…

Gazelle: Vamos ya está por comenzar, ven, te dejare qué te quedes en la banca de nuestro equipo.

Mark entonces acompaño a Gazelle y se va a la banca, donde no había nadie, puesto todos estaban en sus posiciones.

Locutor: Al parecer no jugara él capitán de los Unicornios… Pero Qué?

Locutor: Los Dragones han cambiado su formación de forma increíble!

Locutor: Son… 5 Delanteros!

Formación

Delanteros

Burn, Gazelle, Desar, Luca y Fidio

Medio-Campistas

Defensas

Kai

Portero

Roccoco

Mientras qué la de los Unicornios.

Delanteros

2

Medio-Campistas

4

Defensas

4

Portero

1

En él próximo episodio, veremos él partido de Los Unicornios contra los Dragones de Asia…

No puse nombre de los jugadores de los Unicornios, puesto qué Mark ya no juega con ellos, sin embargo si quieren, puedo ponerles nombres, solo mándenme un Review o un PM, pidiendo nombres, y yo con gusto en 15 minutos les pongo los nombres sin ningún problema, espero les haya gustado!


	16. Chapter 16

Hola, aquí les traigo él episodio…

…

!

16

Si eso… él 16… Creo… Bu-Bueno…

Ah sí, me preguntaba yo, si les gustaba como seguía él Fanfict, por favor quisiera al menos 1 respuesta, si les gusta así como va, o quieren alguna modificación qué YO con él mayor de los GUSTOS la hare sin problemas.

Descripción:

Después de haber pasado todos los problemas de la FF, los Dragones de Asia, han ganado a todo equipo qué se les presente, con arrasadores de resultados de 17-0…

Siendo este el primer equipo en lograr tantos goles y ser así mismo él qué menos goles les han metido, siendo 0.

Los Unicornios se pelearon y su líder quedo expulsado, ya qué su equipo no entiende la diferencia entre Futbol y Humillación, Antes de irse su capitán Gazelle lo detiene, y le dice qué vea él partido de ellos, y qué decida ahí si quiere unirse al equipo de ellos…

Aquí nos quedamos DRAGONES!

Esto es

Asia Dragons

Episodio 16

La Diferencia entre Humillación y Futbol!

Arbitro: Ambos capitanes acérquense, decidiremos quien inicia.

En lo qué la moneda iba por caer.

Gazelle: Cara.

Alex: Pero Yo!

Arbitro: Hum!, Cara, Él balón es para Los Dragones de Asia.

Así fue, una formación muy apocalíptica, usando 5 Delanteros, y a su 100% iban a hundir literalmente a los Unicornios.

El árbitro pita y da inicio al primer tiempo y la patada de inicio…

Locutor: Es la primera vez qué lo Dragones usan esta formación, será qué guardaron lo mejor para él final… Qué tipo de técnicas nos enseñaran en esta ocasión?

Burn tenía el balón debajo de su pie, los delanteros de los unicornios corren y lo intentan taclear, sin embargo, ya no había nada qué retuviera a Burn, y en menos de un parpadeo desapareció de enfrente de la vista de todos…

Nadie lo vio, de repente…

Locutor:…

Locutor: ?

Locutor: Eh? Go… Gooollll…

Toda la audiencia quien estaba en total silencio desde el momento qué Burn desapareció, voltio a ver a la portería de los Unicornios, y vio como él balón estaba adentro de la portería… Era un gol…

Locutor: Como? Imposible, sin hacer ningún ruido, y sin Hissatsu, y más aun sin qué él equipo o él portero se diera cuenta Burn mete un gol!

Todos los del equipo de los unicornios voltean a ver a su portería, y él portero igual y ven qué él balón estaba adentro, él portero no vio nada en absoluto, y apenas eran 7 segundos del juego, y ya estaba él primero gol…

Todos se asombraron y quedaron Boca-Abierta ante, lo qué hiso Burn…

Sin esfuerzo, y sin qué nadie en absoluto viera nada, él anoto un gol, y más aun sin Hissatsu…

Para los Dragones, solo miraban serios y sin emociones ante lo qué Burn hiso, puesto ellos ya sabían de qué eran capaces…

El Árbitro pita, Y marca Gol, los Unicornios medio temblaban y justo cuando hicieron la patada de salida, Burn paso por en medio de los jugadores interceptando él pase en tan corto espacio…

Locutor: Impresionante él delantero Burn pasa por en medio de los 2 delanteros y logra robar el balón, qué hará?

Burn desde un poco más delante de los delanteros, hace un tiro normal, pero qué tenía una velocidad imposible de describir…

Justo en lo qué llegaba a la portería él portero iba realizar una Hissatsu pero… Él balón iba tan rápido qué cuando él parpadeo…

Él ya estaba en el suelo, y él balón adentro de la portería, imposible era lo qué él miraba, ni siquiera él se dio cuenta a qué horas cayó al suelo…

Locutor: In…Increíble! El delantero Burn ah logrado hacer un segundo Gol!, a penas son 15 segundos del primer tiempo, y ya van 2 goles, esto es Historia!, un nuevo Record, en la historia de él mundo!

Los Unicornios no se lo creían… como era posible, tener una capacidad exagerada, de meter goles, en tan poco tiempo, a tan gran fuerza y a una velocidad indescriptible…

Él partido… O mejor dicho él infierno termina, pero solo él primer tiempo… con un Brutal… 50-0…

Todos los jugadores de los Unicornios estaban tirados, cansados, fatigados, agotados, ya era él limite, no podían más, habían perdido, y él infierno iba a continuar, puesto que solo él primer tiempo había terminado, y sin haber hecho ellos ningún gol, y menos aun tener el balón, según los comentaristas él 99% de la posesión del balón había sido de los Dragones de Asia, él otro 1% era cuando los unicornios sacaban él balón después de qué les hayan metido él gol… era el único momento en la qué ellos tenían él balón…

El Entrenador se había retirado hace mucho, después del gol número 14…

Entonces unánime decidieron dejar de jugar, y retirarse con la gran vergüenza de 50-0…

Sin ninguna Hissatsu y sin ningún problema los Dragones de Asia, ganaron ante Los Unicornios…

Impresionantemente, al finalizar el partido…

Mark: (Mientras se acercaba a él equipo) Eso… Fue… no se… como decirlo… imposible… nuca vi… nada igual… ustedes realmente… merecen el titulo de los mejores del mundo.

Gazelle: Entonces lo has decidido?

Mark: No se… si merezco entrar

Burn: (Entonces le hace la iniciativa, de agarrarlo del pelo y frotarlo), Entonces nada más qué decir! Estas Adentro!

Mientras Mark solo reía…

Gazelle: Entonces no se hable más, eres parte de nuestro equipo.

Mientras todos sonreían.

Mark: Vaya… muchas… gracias… no sé qué decir… Ah claro… soy Mark Kruger, Encantado.

Roccoco: Claro!

Fidio: Si, mucho gusto

Luca: Sé

Desar: …

Kai: Gusto en conocerte

Mark: Claro, espero qué todos nos llevemos Bien

Burn: CLARO!, mira si es más ya todos nos llevamos bien

Todos: jajaja…

Entonces todo el equipo fue llamado a recibir el trofeo, en lo qué lo recibían, Mark decidió irse a su casa, pero en lo qué él estaba dejando él estadio, en eso

Burn: Adónde vas?

Mientras le sujetaba él brazo deteniéndolo

Mark: Eh!, Ah Burn, Yo… Solo me iba

Burn: Qué?... No celebraras?

Mark: Je, yo no hice nada

Burn: Y?

Mark: Pues… No tendría derecho…

Burn: Cállate la boca, lo único qué oigo es Bla Bla Bla, Vamos ven y diviértete!

Mark entonces sonrió, y se marcho junto con Burn, llegando a donde estaban todos, quienes lo recibieron con una gran sonrisa, lo estaban esperando, puesto que él ya era parte del equipo.

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde aquel evento, los Dragones de Asia, empezaban a ganar popularidad, por ganar fácilmente ese torneo, aun no eran mundialmente conocidos, pero en Estados Unidos, ya se hablaba de ellos…

El equipo, incluyendo Mark, se reunieron en él Lobby del hotel (Sala Principal), donde sacaron él mapa mundial, y mientras todos lo veían pensando, en su próximo destino…

Mark quien ya le habían explicado el proceso de elección, sus metas, sus logros y su Lema "Él Equipo Más Fuerte", Ya contaban con 8 miembros, en los cuales era…

1-Gazelle (Capitana)

2-Burn (Sub-Capitán)

3-Desar (Primer Miembro Original)

4-Roccoco

5-Luca (Luca Acepto un día antes qué Fidio unirse al equipo)

6-Fidio

7-Kai

8-Mark (Él miembro más nuevo)

Los Dragones no sabían su próximo rumbo… Mientras miraban todos los países del mundo, Él Congo, Italia, Egipto y Estados Unidos estaban tachados, y quedaban algunos pocos…

Burn: Qué tal Rusia?

Desar: Yo pensé en España

Fidio: Qué les parece México?

Y así estaba la discusión… Países por países iban siendo nombrados, y nunca decidieron uno en particular, hasta qué Gazelle, quien estaba muy callada y pensativa…

Gazelle: Será Inglaterra

Desar: Inglaterra?, Ah sí es cierto, en aquella ocasión casi íbamos para ahí.

Burn: Entonces qué esperamos Vayamos!

De esa forma él equipo, salió rumbo a Inglaterra, Mark, ya se había despedido de sus padres, quienes alegremente accedieron, sin embargo no tuvo ninguna intención de ir a despedirse de sus antiguos "Amigos", así que decidió partir sin nada qué arrepentirse, era de noche… y él equipo… hacía las cosas… qué hacen… si…

Fidio: Decidió ir adonde Mark y hablar de un poco sobre su País.

Mark: Qué también quería hablar con Fidio sobre Italia…

Luca: Estaba en un asiento… Mientras esperaba su quinta cena…

Kai: Haciendo ejercicio en él avión.

Desar: Como siempre apartado de los demás…

Roccoco: Hablando con él Chef, de… qué se siente ser Chef…

Burn: Como siempre intentando coquetear con Gazelle en todo el vuelo.

Gazelle: Quien ya había decidido no leer en todo vuelo, puesto ya había visto venir lo qué Burn haría, y decidió ceder.

2 Días fueron de viaje…

Llegaron a su rumbo, y estaban dispuestos a buscar a su nuevo jugador, con él qué serian 9 en él equipo, y pronto llegarían a su meta…

Burn, aparto él hotel mientras estaban en él avión, y todos ya habían llegado, desempacaron, y Mark decidió ir a darle una visita a Burn para agradecer… Sin embargo él no sabía él riesgo de hacer eso… Puesto qué siempre qué llegan a un hotel, Gazelle y Burn siempre Estrenan él lugar…

Nadie se acordó de decirle a Mark ese inconveniente…

Mark salió del cuarto y se paró en frente del cuarto de Burn, mientras él planeaba entrar…

Luca quien estaba viendo por su cuarto a Mark, sabía qué pasaría, pero no hiso nada, más aun, decidió ver toda la escena

Mark: (Toc, Toc) Oye Burn solo quería darte las gracias

Mark: (Toc, Toc) Burn?

Mark: (Toc, Toc, Toc) Burn estás aquí (Mientras abría la puerta)

Mark: Oye Burn, no quería entrar, pero estaba abierto, solamente quería oooooohhhhhhhhh…

Así es, Mark descubrió a las malas, por qué Burn no abría, y vio la escena de ambos Gazelle y Burn besándose, mientras caían a la cama.

Luca quien lo pudo mirar todo, empezó a rodar de la risa, mientras miraba a Mark como salía del cuarto rojo como tomate y con los ojos tapados.

Ni Burn ni Gazelle lo notaron entrar, y decidieron seguir en lo de ellos.

Luca quien se reía sin parar por ver lo qué paso no podía parar, tanto qué hasta llego un punto donde le dolía él estomago…

Y con esto concluyo él episodio 16 de Asia Dragons, espero qué lo comenten, yose qué estuvo un poco aburrido, quisiera saber lo que ustedes piensan, de cómo él Fanfict esta, muchos ya lo habrán tomado algo aburrido Y/O poco interesante, y yo les doy la razón, es posible qué se haya caído él Fanfict, SIN EMBARGO, déjenme terminarlo al menos, hasta qué se complete el equipo, y entonces viene lo bueno.

AH CIERTO

Debo decirles qué TODOS estos eventos, suceden antes qué Endou forme él equipo, o sea antes de qué Goenji lo conociera, tómenlo como un poco antes qué Endou entrara al equipo.

Gracias por Verlo, Comentar, PM, Reviews y E-Mail.

Mí Pago, no es él dinero, no son los mensajes, no son los Fans…

Él único pago qué yo pido, es qué le guste a los seguidores de ESTA serie…

AbdalaCorleon…


	17. Chapter 17

Últimamente no me siento muy bien… siento qué cada vez estoy perdiendo ese toque… ese toque especial qué me hace crear los Fanfict… no se qué será… sin embargo espero superarlo pronto y volver hacer los episodios como antes, (Qué me gustaban más, puesto qué estaba más inspirado)…

Descripción:

Hace mucho qué Gazelle y Burn decidieron dejar juntos él Instituto Alíen para dedicar su vida juntos… Al menos eso pensaba Gazelle, pero Burn ya había pensado en formar su propio equipo, uno tan fuerte que nunca perdieran y qué ganaran todos los campeonatos, un equipo tan poderoso qué todos temblaran con solo verlos, un equipo tan famoso qué fuera reconocido a nivel mundial, un equipo… qué pronto seria conocido Como Los Dragones de Asia.

Episodio 17

Él Caballero y Él Dragón.

Todos estaban en él cuarto de Gazelle, ya qué ella los había llamado…

Gazelle: Aquí tengo él horario qué seguiremos, nos quedaremos un poco más de tiempo aquí en Inglaterra, para hacer entreno.

Gazelle: Él día 1, lo ocuparemos para entrenar.

Gazelle: Él día 2, buscaremos al jugador.

Gazelle: Él día 3, buscaremos a otro jugador, en caso qué no aceptemos al primero o queramos otro.

Gazelle: Él día 4, entrenaremos.

Gazelle: Y para finalizar el día 5 nos regresaremos a Asia, alguna pregunta?

Burn: (Mientras levantaba la mano) Yo.

Gazelle: Y bien Burn qué es?

Burn: Qué íbamos hacer él día 3?

Gazelle: …

Mientras a todos les salía una gotita y riendo lento…

Burn: Qué? Solo pregunte.

Y así fue, él primer día, él equipo entreno, en una carretera muy sola, qué se las habían recomendado la gente del lugar, se decía qué solo pasaba un auto una vez al mes, dado que la carretera está muy alejada de la capital y estaba muy destruida, tanto qué él carro al entrar empieza a deteriorarse.

Para Gazelle era él lugar perfecto para poner a entrenar a su equipo…

Gazelle: Aquí es

Mientras todo el equipo miraba la carretera…

Burn: Ehhh… cuantos terremotos dijiste qué pasaron por aquí?

La calle era extensa, estaba totalmente llena de grietas, y parte de la calle estaba levantada como si un terremoto la hubiera sacado hacía fuera…

Gazelle: Les daré sus entrenamientos.

Mark, Tenía qué caminar en medio de la carretera, ya qué, en medio de la carretera había una gran grieta muy larga qué llegaba a 5 Km de largo, y era muy estrecha, tanto qué una persona podía pasar pero raspándose y con mucha dificultad.

Kai, Tenía qué ir gateando hasta el final del camino, sin levantarse ni una sola vez, ya qué la calle estaba llena de piedras, vidrios y clavos y todo tipo de basura, y Kai iba con las rodillas desnudas…

Fidio, Tenía qué llevar un balón en medio de las piernas, y con una banda en los ojos, tenía qué recorrer 5 Km, 5 de ida y 5 de venida, si dejaba caer el balón una vez, tenía qué regresar al inicio…

Luca, tenía qué correr de una ciudad a otra, desde la capital tenía qué llegar a la siguiente ciudad y luego regresar en 3 horas… Si no lo lograba en ese tiempo, tenía qué volver hacerlo…

Roccoco, estaba haciendo 2 ejercicios a la vez, uno de defensa y uno de portero, Gazelle le hacía tiros y él quien estaba con los ojos vendados tenía qué detener los tiros, pero no eran balones, eran piedras grandes y rocosas, y como ejercicio de defensa, llevaba 2 grandes rocas atadas a sus pies…

Desar, tenía qué cargar una piedra gigante en su espalda, tenía qué ir a la ciudad y luego regresar al sitio de entreno, qué estaba a 10 km de la ciudad… además de cargar con la piedra gigante atada a su espalda tenía qué cargar con la vergüenza de qué la gente se burlara de él, y además llevaba un balón en sus piernas, tenía qué patearlo y no dejar de patearlo, hasta qué llegara de nuevo a la zona de entreno…

Mientras qué a Burn…

Burn: Gazelle… tú sabes qué te quiero mucho verdad…?

Mientras tenía cerrado y jugando con sus dedos…

Burn: Y… tú me quieres cierto?... cierto?

Gazelle quien miraba a Burn muy intimidadoramente le decía…

Gazelle: (Mientras se acercaba a Burn y le tocaba la nariz) Si Burn, yo te quiero.

Burn: Entonces… me dejaras vivir un día más… cierto?

Ya qué Burn sabía lo qué le iba a pasar…

Gazelle: Ya lo veremos… (Mientras hacía su Hábito del cabello)

A Burn le toco como siempre lo peor…

Burn, llevaba una piedra gigante en la espalda, iba con los ojos vendados, sin zapatos, con pedazos de metal en él cuerpo (En brazos, piernas, cuello y cintura), además tenía qué llevar 5 pelotas al mismo tiempo, ninguna pelota tenía qué tocar el suelo, o si no repetía él ejercicio, tenía qué hacerlo hasta las 8:00 Pm…

Él tiempo paso, las 8:00 Pm al fin…

Mark qué era nuevo no se quejo del entrenamiento, pero si estaba cansado hasta el final sin poder moverse…

De cierta forma él equipo llegaron al hotel, mientras qué Gazelle quien no entreno y le fue muy fácil llegar.

Al llegar al hotel todos se fueron a sus cuartos, ni siquiera comieron ya qué él cansancio los mataba, con excepción de Luca quien sin importar el cansancio siempre come.

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron de mañana, eran las 8:00 Am, y todos comieron tranquilamente, a excepción de Burn, qué siempre come con prisa, al terminar, todos se quedaron a la parte de afuera del hotel, en donde Gazelle decidió formar los equipos de búsqueda.

Los cuáles eran los siguientes.

Fidio y Luca.

Desar y Roccoco.

Kai y Mark.

Gazelle y Burn.

El equipo de Fidio se iba a encargar de buscar en todos los Institutos posibles.

El equipo de Desar se iba a encargar de ver el futbol callejero.

El equipo de Mark tenía qué ver a la gente del campo y de afuera de la ciudad.

Y finalmente él equipo de Gazelle, se encargaba de un poquito de todo.

Así fue…

Él tiempo pasaba, a todos los equipo les iba un poquito mal, ya qué no encontraban a nadie qué les llamara la atención, iban de Instituto a Instituto, de barrio a barrio, de campo a campo y de calle en calle, sin ningún éxito, hasta qué al fin, dieron las 7:00 Pm, todos se reunieron, y discutieron…

Roccoco: Hola chicos… Encontraron algo?

Fidio: No… no vimos nada bueno…

Burn: Enserio? Nosotros tampoco

Gazelle: Esperen… Y Kai y Mark?

Y todos empezaron a ver a todos lados viendo qué ninguno de los 2 había regresado.

Roccoco: Es… Es cierto a donde se abran ido?

Luca: No se… quizás los atropellaron por ahí…

Roccoco: Qu… Qué?

Gazelle: Luca cálmate, tú sabes cómo se pone Roccoco.

Luca: Jejeje, solo me divertía (Mientras comía frituras)

Roccoco solo se avergonzó un poquito y se sonrojo…

El equipo decidió dividirse al ver qué ninguno de los 2 había regresado…

Buscaron y buscaron por todos lados, pero no encontraron nada.

Burn: Tsch, No están en ningún sitio

Gazelle: Pero… Tendrían qué estar por aquí.

Burn: Y a donde los enviaste?

Gazelle: Al campo y las afueras.

Burn: Oh diantres… Nunca volverán… imagínate, en este momento han de estar trabajando en el campo

Mientras qué Burn solo se imaginaba a Mark y Kai con una traje de rancheros y un gran tenedor, en medio de una granja…

Gazelle solo se imaginaba a Burn imaginando alguna tontería como qué Mark y Kai estarían vestido de rancheros con un tenedor gigante en medio de una granja… Qué era justamente lo qué él estaba pensando…

Al llegar las 8:14 Pm todo el equipo (Excepto Mark y Kai) regresan al hotel… Sin éxito…

Roccoco: No… No… Ufff… No los encontramos…

Fidio: nosotros… tampoco… pudimos…. Ufff…

Desar: Unggg… nada…

Burn: Pero, deben de estar por aquí…

En eso se oye un bus cerca del hotel, y de repente bajan ambos Mark y Kai.

Fidio: Chicos! Regresaron!

Mark: Eh?, claro…

Fidio: Pero… A donde fueron?

Kai: Nosotros?, Buscábamos al jugador.

Burn: Pero, tan tarde?

Mark: No era a las 8 qué terminaba la búsqueda?

Burn: N-no, es a las 7

Mark: Uy, lo lamento, pesábamos qué era a las 8, como los entrenamientos terminan a esa hora…

Roccoco: Bueno, al menos están bien…

Kai: Je, si….

Burn: Y bien? Encontraron algo?

Mark: Algunos qué otros, pero… No creo qué ninguno nos sirva…

Kai: Si… Eran buenos, pero les faltaba mucho para jugar él verdadero Futbol Profesional.

Gazelle: Ya veo.

Mark: Y qué tal ustedes chicos? Algo bueno?

Desar: Igual qué ustedes, no encontramos nada.

Kai: Oh, ya veo… Hoy si qué es un día de mala suerte.

Entonces todos, algo defraudados por no encontrar lo qué buscaban decidieron comer en silencio, e irse al cuarto pensando en él día qué acababa de pasar…

Todos se hacían la misma pregunta.

Realmente no habrá nadie?

Él día siguiente en Inglaterra, todos despertaron, al parecer estaban de buenas y todos comieron juntos en una gran mesa.

Gazelle quien al parecer no tenía hambre, solo estaba jugando con la comida.

Burn: Oye te comerás eso? (Burn quien estaba a la par de ella)

Gazelle: Ah?, Ah… No, comételo.

Burn: Enserio? Fantástico!

Burn: (Mientras tenía un gran pedazo de pollo en su boca) Oye… *Munch* *Munch* *Munch*, no comerás nada?

Gazelle: Hoy casi no tengo mucha hambre…

Roccoco: Oye Gazelle, aun piensas en qué no encontraremos a nadie? *Munch* *Munch* *Munch*

Gazelle: Supongo qué aun sigo pensado en eso.

Fidio: No te preocupes Gazelle, seguramente encontraremos a alguien.

Gazelle: Eso espero.

Burn: Je, tú solo espera y veras!, Ahora abre la boca… Vamos…

Mientras Burn le quería meter comida en la boca con un tenedor.

Gazelle solo se rio un poco, y abrió la boca mientras Burn le metía la comida.

El equipo salió del hotel, mientras Gazelle les daba las indicaciones.

Eran los mismos equipos de la vez anterior, y esta vez Kai y Mark ya sabían qué era a las 7 y no a las 8 qué tenían qué regresar.

Empezaron su búsqueda a las 9:52 Am, ya había pasado algo de tiempo, eran ya la 1:31 Pm, Fidio y Luca decidieron comer un poco en un pequeño restaurante, Desar y Roccoco solo descansaron un poco en un parque, Kai y Mark seguían buscando en las granjas y campos.

Mientras qué Burn y Gazelle seguían buscando por todos lados…

Burn: Oye!

Gazelle: Qué pasó Burn?

Mientras se afligió un poco por él tono de voz de Burn.

Burn: Tengo hambre…

Gazelle golpea a Burn en la cabeza y deja tirado en el suelo, por haberla hecho preocupar.

Burn se levanta unos segundos después…

Burn: Auchi… Solo bromeaba… Qué? Acaso ya ni eso puedo hacer?

Gazelle iba de brazos cruzados y con ojos cerrados mientras trataba de ignorar a Burn.

Burn: Oye (Mientras sujeto a Gazelle a de la mano)

Gazelle: Eh?

Burn: Mira este lugar, al parecer no hemos entrado.

Gazelle: Si… Veamos… Instituto Los Caballeros De La Realeza…

Burn: Nah, suena como un grupo de ricachones.

Gazelle: Sin embargo… Veamos qué podemos encontrar…

Burn: Si, si, si…

Ambos deciden entrar y no miraron a nadie jugar futbol, tal y como lo dijo Burn era un grupo de riquitos, todos estaban bien uniformados, con corbata, leyendo libros muy caros, otros comiendo mientras sus chef personales les hacían la comida, otros simplemente alardeaban todas las cosas qué tenían…

Burn: Unnggg… Me siento… Asfixiado… Las corbatas… Ufff…. Me matan… solo con verlas…

Mientras estaba haciendo él mate de qué se asfixiaba…

Burn: Bueno supongo qué esto fue una pérdida de tiempo… En fin… Vamos te invito a comer.

Gazelle: Espera… Ven, acompáñame.

Burn: Tsch… Para qué te dije de este lugar... (Mientras iba con los brazos en la cabeza quejándose)

Al fin llegaron a su destino…

Burn: Qué es?... Ah!, es un club de cómo se llama… Unicornios con mazo…

Gazelle: Es él Polo.

Burn: Él norte? O él Sur?

Gazelle solo ignoraba, y miro con atención a uno en particular…

Era un jugador alto, pelo largo y le tapaba un ojo.

Gazelle: Fija tú atención en él de pelo largo

Burn: Quien…? Ah él ciclope?

Burn: No se… Qué se supone qué vea? Qué va en caballo?, Oye Gazelle vamos, me muero del hambre, además él juega eso qué tú dijiste no futbol, son diferenteeeesssss… Entiendeeeesssss?

Burn: Futbol… Bolos… Bolos… Futbol… No son lo mismo ves.

Gazelle: Polo.

Burn: Eso dije

Burn: …

Burn: Bi-Bien… Quedémonos a ver a los monos.

Y así ambos decidieron ver al equipo de Polo jugar.

Él partido termino a las 3:43 Pm, Burn ya había ido a comer y le llevo comida a Gazelle.

Burn: Al fin! Unnnggggg… (Mientras se daba un gran estirón)

Burn: Y bien Gazelle qué aprendimos hoy?

Gazelle: Él será nuestro nuevo jugador

Burn: Oh… Él?... Bien como quieras… Pero no me culpes qué no sepa ni como patear un balón.

Él joven salió del partido y decidió irse a su casa, al menos eso parecía.

Gazelle: Vamos Burn sigámoslo.

Burn: Si, si…

Entonces Gazelle y Burn lo siguieron todo él camino… Hasta qué él joven llego a una cancha de futbol, donde habían algunos niños pequeños esperándolo…

?: Hola niños me extrañaron? Perdonen la tardanza pero tenía un juego muy importante hoy.

Luis: No se Preocupe señor Edgar!

Gabriela: Si! Es más llegamos hasta hace poco!

Rol: Si capitán!, estamos listo para jugar!

Edgar: Así se habla!, ese es él espirito, así los quiero ver.

Entonces Edgar y los 3 niños empezaron a jugar un partido de futbol, los 3 niños contra él, claro, Edgar se dejo en todo el partido puesto qué eran niños pequeños…

Dieron las 5:41…

Edgar: Ufff… Ok niños creo que con esto terminaremos

Luis: Claro Señor!

Rol: Oiga capitán Edgar cuando nos enseñara esa súper técnica suya, Pum Pam Pu! (Mientras él niño daba patadas al aire)

Gabriela: Si Capitán! Queremos ver esa técnica (Mientras jalaba la camisa de Edgar)

Edgar: Ja, pronto muy pronto amiguitos, ahora vamos, vayan a casa sus padres los han de esperar.

Niños: Si!

Y así los niños se fueron y dejaron a Edgar solo…

Edgar: Vaya… Si qué tienen energía, algún día de estos los veré jugar.

Gazelle: Y tú también deberías hacer lo mismo

Edgar: ?

Edgar: Quien anda hay? Muéstrate!

Burn: Oye calmado Ciclope, solo venimos a hablar un poco.

Edgar: Como? Ciclope?

Gazelle: Ignóralo por favor, soy Gazelle, capitana del equipo Dragones de Asia, y él es Burn es Segundo Capitán al mando.

Edgar: Burn… Gazelle… Qué raros nombres…

Gazelle: son nuestros alias.

Edgar: Ah sí claro, mucho gusto

Mientras ambos estrecharon sus manos…

Y con esto concluye el episodio 17, al fin terminado…

Espero qué les guste, y según veo es él episodio más largo qué haya hecho, Je… En fin aquí los dejo, y hoy 2 de octubre estarán listos los episodios 18 y 19.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola amigos, creo que ya me siento un poco mejor…

Para la gente qué ve a los Asia Dragons en Ingles, debo decirles qué los horarios cambiaran.

En la Noche, Posteare los Episodios en Español.

Al Día Siguiente, Posteare los Episodios en Ingles.

Esto se debe a qué ahora los traduzco de Español a Ingles, usando mí cerebro y mano, y por eso me tardo un poquito más…

Gracias por su compresión, y espero mejorar para volver a los horarios anteriores de subir los episodios tanto los de Ingles como los de español al mismo tiempo…

Descripción:

El equipo llego a Inglaterra con las esperanzas de mejorar su juego y buscar al nuevo jugador, para llegar a los 9 y así terminar su meta de los 11.

El primer día fue dedicado al entreno, mientras qué él día 2 y 3 seria para buscar al jugador, él día 4 seria entreno y finalmente él día 5 el equipo regresaría a Asia.

Él día 1 termino, él equipo estaba cansado del entreno pero todo salió tal y como lo planearon.

Él día 2 fue un tanto difícil para él equipo, ya qué no encontraron a ningún candidato para entrar al equipo, y más aun Kai y Mark se desaparecieron pero luego volvieron, ya qué ambos pensaron qué a las 8 Pm, tenían qué volver al hotel, ni aun ni ellos lograron encontrar a nadie bueno...

Él día 3 ah llegado, todos fueron a lo suyo, Burn y Gazelle fueron a un Instituto de ricos, donde no existía él Futbol, pero un jugador de Polo qué era muy bueno, llamado Edgar, tenía otra vida, al salir del partido de Polo, fue a un barrio donde lo esperaban 3 niños pequeños, quien Edgar les estaba enseñando a jugar futbol.

Gazelle y Burn lo siguieron y Gazelle decidió entrarlo al equipo…

Y aquí es donde nos quedamos!

Esto es Asia Dragons!

Episodio 18

Él Caballero Sin Armadura.

Burn: Entonces se lo dirás tú o yo?

Edgar: Eh…? Decirme qué, si se podría saber?

Gazelle: Te lo dejare a ti.

Burn: Je, Bien no te aburriré con detalles, pero nosotros somos Los Dragones de Asia, y somos él equipo más fuerte qué existe en todo el mundo, y estamos en búsqueda de los mejores jugadores del mundo y hacerlos nuestros!, jeje qué te parece?

Edgar: Hacerlos… suyos?

Gazelle: Tengo qué hacerlo todo yo…

Gazelle: Para qué nos entiendas, somos él equipo más fuerte qué existe, y buscamos jugadores con mucho talento, esfuerzo y dedicación para qué se nos unan, y tú has sido seleccionado como uno de nosotros, entonces qué te parece, te unes?

Edgar mientras miraba con tristeza al suelo…

Edgar: Yo… no se…

Gazelle: Te preocupas por qué dirán cierto?

Edgar: Como?...

Gazelle: Te preocupas qué dirán los demás de ti, al verte jugar cierto?

Edgar: Yo… No lo niego… si…

Gazelle: A ti te gusta el futbol cierto?

Edgar: Claro, es mi vida, todo este tiempo atrás eh soñado con unirme a un equipo y jugar.

Gazelle: Y qué te detiene?, te preocupa Él Qué Dirán De Ti?

Edgar: Yo… NO… Tienes razón, pero realmente me aceptarían? Yo casi no eh jugador mucho, están seguros?

Burn: Je, debes de saber qué Gazelle nunca se equivoca en elegir a los jugadores.

Gazelle: (Mientras hacía su hábito de tocarse el pelo), Supongo qué es cierto, entonces qué dices, te nos unes?

Edgar: Por supuesto.

Gazelle: Pero debes de saber qué hay una condición para entrar.

Edgar: Cuál es?

Gazelle: Debes de estar dispuesto a dejarlo todo, para unirte, dejaras tú país y tú familia, y tus amigos, y a cambio serás parte del mejor equipo qué exista, dime estarías dispuesto a hacerlo?

Edgar: Amigos… Ja, no tengo amigos así qué no me molestaría, estoy cansado de esta vida de farsas, no quiero ser un niño rico toda la vida, Yo soy yo, y yo decido por mí, por supuesto qué me uno.

Y de esa forma Gazelle y Edgar se apretaron las manos, confirmando a Edgar como su nuevo jugador.

Edgar: Ah por supuesto, lo lamento, Soy Edgar, Edgar Valtinas.

Burn: Claro, lo oímos de tus amiguitos aquí.

Edgar: Ah… Nos vieron, Je, si les ayudo a jugar un poco.

Edgar: Y díganme, qué desean qué haga?, o en qué posición jugare?

Gazelle: No te preocupes, mañana ven al Hotel "Torre de Inglaterra", ahí veras a tus compañeros de equipo, y así mismo entrenaremos ese día, él entrenamiento es desde las 9:00 Am y termina a las 8:00 pm, Estas dispuesto a soportarlo?

Edgar: Sin duda, no te preocupes yo llegare.

Gazelle: Espero oír esas palabras mañana, Bien entonces nos vemos.

Edgar: Por supuesto, nos vemos

Y de esa forma los 3 se retiraron, y así los Dragones lograron reclutar a un miembro más, Edgar Valtinas.

Al llegar Burn y Gazelle, ya todos estaban adentro del Lobby del hotel, al llegar.

Burn: Oigan! Les traemos buenas noticias!

Roccoco: Podría ser?

Fidio: Enserio?

Kai: No bromees, un nuevo jugador?

Burn: AJA!

Roccoco: Increíble! Burn, Gazelle Ustedes son los mejores!

Desar: Solo ustedes podrían lograrlo.

Burn: Jeje (Mientras hacía su hábito, de al ser alagado, empezaba a pasarse él dedo por debajo de la nariz).

Roccoco: Y… Y quien es?, Él está aquí? Vendrá?

Fidio: Cálmate Roccoco… Je, estas muy emocionado.

Roccoco: Es qué… Es increíble… Ya casi llegamos a la meta…!

Todos entonces al oír esas palabras empezaron a sonreír, como una sonrisa de Éxito, claro ellos se sentían alagados de oír esas palabras, todo él sacrificio y tiempo qué habían hecho finalmente daban frutos, pero ellos no se detendrían hasta lograr su meta.

Gazelle: No te preocupes Roccoco, él vendrá mañana, entrenara con nosotros.

Roccoco: Enserio?, Y como es él?

Burn: Ya lo veras… Pero eso si te diré qué él con solo ponerse de pie tapa él sol.

Roccoco: Wauu… Realmente es así de alto?

Burn: Si así es. (Mientras hacía su hábito de la nariz).

Desar: No exageres Burn, tú sabes cómo se ilusiona Roccoco al oír esas cosas.

Burn: Y tú al menos lo has visto?

Roccoco: Vaya, Increíble!, Increíble!

Mientras qué Roccoco miraba con un brillo en sus ojos a Burn, ilusionado de conocer a aquel jugador, qué Burn le describió qué era casi un gigante.

Todos fueron a cenar al mismo tiempo.

Gazelle, sentada comiendo tranquilamente.

Burn, comiendo tan rápidamente qué ni alcanzaba a masticar lo qué comía.

Desar, se fue a su cuarto a comer, ya qué él era solitario.

Roccoco, comiendo y hablando con los demás del equipo.

Luca, en él Bufet esperando su siguiente alimento.

Fidio, tranquilamente y muy formalmente comiendo sus alimentos de forma muy educada.

Kai, comía normal, no comía ni rápido ni despacio, ni formal ni desordenado.

Y Mark, comía casi igual qué Fidio, solo qué Fidio le ganaba en algunos modales, pero no era mucha la diferencia, ya qué Mark al igual que Fidio, nacieron en familias algo ricas y con muchos modales.

Al terminar de comer todos regresaron a sus habitaciones, con excepción de Luca quien seguía en el comedor, y Desar quien ya estaba en su cuarto.

Todos durmieron muy tranquilamente y sin problemas, con excepción de Roccoco quien esperaba al día siguiente, para conocer al nuevo jugador, ya qué había quedado muy maravillado por las cosas qué Burn le conto de él en el comedor, según Burn, él nuevo jugador se llamaba Edgar, media 3 metros de altura, tenía un solo ojo, al ponerse de pie tapaba él sol, con solo dar un paso llegaba a las fronteras del otro país y era tan fuerte qué podía mover continentes con sus largos y gigantescos brazos.

Todo esto le había contado Burn a Roccoco, Roccoco quien era un niño un poco menor (Aquí él tiene 12 años, pero su cuerpo es él mismo qué en él de la FFI), se maravillaba de inmediato por las cosas qué le contaban de los demás.

De cierta forma él se logro dormir, y la noche paso, todos durmieron tranquilamente, pero Roccoco paso soñando sobre Edgar, él soñó qué estaban los 9 en un partido, y qué iban 110 a 0, y todos los goles los hacía Edgar desde la portería (Edgar en él sueño de Roccoco era portero), Para meter goles, Edgar estiraba su brazo desde la portería de él, y luego su gigantesco brazo se extendía y llegaba hasta la portería del otro rival, los rivales (Él equipo contrario) se miraban muy pequeños, enanitos, casi microscópicos, y ellos intentaban parar la mano de Edgar, pero como eran tan pequeños solo alcanzaban la manga de Edgar, mientras miraban como Edgar metía él gol con su mano…

Y así fue como Roccoco soñó con él "Jugador de 3 Metros de Altura" qué tanto le hablo Burn.

Finalmente era él día siguiente, todos se prepararon para otro entrenamiento, a las 8:15 Am, estaban comiendo…

Burn: Oigan *Ñum* *Ñum*, alguien ha visto a Roccoco? (Mientras tenía una gran pierna de pollo en su boca).

Fidio: Es cierto, ahora qué lo mencionas, no lo eh visto.

Desar: Yo tampoco, y eso qué fui el primero en salir.

Kai: Estará Enfermo?

Burn: Vamos chicos vayamos a ver!

Todos (Excepto Gazelle): SI!

Burn: Oh… Esperen… Pero primero terminemos de comer *Munch* *Crunch* *Ñum*.

Todos (Excepto Gazelle): SI!

Terminaron de comer y…

Todos estaban afuera de la habitación de Roccoco (Incluyendo Gazelle).

Burn: (POM, POM, POM!) (Mientras golpeaba exageradamente fuerte la puerta de Roccoco) OYE Roccoco SAL! VENIMOS A VERTE!

Kai: Ca…Cálmate Burn… No creo qué gritándole haga qué se recupere…

Fidio: S-Si… Burn… No creo qué funcione…

Pasaron 2 minutos.

Burn: (POM, POM, POM) OYE! Roccoco! ABRE! SOMOS NOSOTROS! QUE TE PASA!

Y nadie abrió…

Pasaron 5 minutos y llego una mucama, (La sirvienta qué arregla los cuartos)…

Burn: (POM, POM, POM) Roccoco! ABRE DE UNA VEZ!

Mucama: Oh, disculpen, les puedo pedir qué no hagan mucho ruido por favor?

Burn: Es qué… Nuestro amigo no abre la puerta.

Mucama: Oh, él chico de pelo azul?

Burn: LO AH VISTO?

Mucama: S…Si… Ehh… Yo lo vi abajo desde muy temprano…

Burn: Abajo?

Burn: CHICOS! VAMOS!

Todos (Menos Gazelle): SI!

Y todos bajaron al Lobby…

Y vieron a Roccoco qué estaba sentado en un sofá, probablemente tartamudeando una canción.

Burn quien repentinamente agarra a Roccoco y lo asusta.

Burn: Roccoco! ESTAS ASALVO! (Mientras apretaba exageradamente fuerte a Roccoco)

Roccoco: B-Burn! (Quien se asusto al ver qué Burn salió de la nada)

Burn: (Qué exageradamente estaba llorando) Te extrañamos!, NO vuelvas a asustarnos de nuevo! *Sniff* *Sniff*.

Fidio: B-Burn… no crees qué exageras un poco?

Kai: S-si Burn… solo desapareció por 30 minutos…

Burn entonces se despega de Roccoco y dejaba de llorar…

Burn: ESOS 30 MINUTOS FUERON LOS MÁS LARGOS DE MÍ VIDA!

Entonces a todos les salió una gotita…

Fidio: Pero… Si Roccoco realmente nos asustaste, qué haces aquí?

Roccoco: Ah!, Ehh… Yo… Solo quería conocer al nuevo Jugador, y pensé qué levantarme más temprano lo vería antes…

Gazelle: Y bien ya lo vistes?

Roccoco: Ehh… No… Aun no…

Edgar: Burn! Gazelle! Aquí están

Y de repente todos voltearon a ver atrás, y había un joven alto, con el pelo largo y solo se le miraba un ojo, sin duda era él.

Todos (Menos Gazelle): Edgar!

Edgar: Eh!

Roccoco mientras se le acercaba a Edgar, y empezó a encogerse mirando a Edgar hacía Arriba, mientras Roccoco miraba como Edgar se hacía más grande y grande, Claro… En la mente de Roccoco..

Roccoco: Tú…tú…tutu…tú… eres…ed…ed…edguar…ed…edmi…edmon…

Edgar: Eh?, Si soy Edgar…

Roccoco: Edgar…Edgar…ed…Edgar…yo…fan…tú…gigante….ciclope…Burn…

Mientras Roccoco tartamudeaba y no paraba de temblar ante según él, él inmenso gigante de 3 metros, y como Roccoco era muy fantasioso, miraba qué Edgar se hacía gigante, mientras él quedaba muy reducido en tamaño…

Edgar: Eh… Claro… Y dime cómo te llamas?

Roccoco: Roco…coco…coco…croco…roccoc…edg…roc…

Edgar: Como? No te entiendo bien?

Roccoco: so…soy…so…soso…ro…

Entonces Gazelle se le acerca a los 2

Gazelle: Es Roccoco.

Edgar: Ah, claro Roccoco.

Gazelle: Ha estado muy emocionado desde ayer, quería conocerte, ya qué Burn le conto, qué eras un impresionante jugador de 3 Metros de altura y qué podías mover continentes…

Edgar: Tr…tres Metros?, Mover… Continentes?, Quien yo?

En eso Burn solo se reía un poco para sí mismo…

Edgar: O…Oye Roccoco… Je… No creerás eso?

Roccoco: Pu…puedes mover con…concón…continentes…?

Edgar: Eh…je…

Gazelle: Bueno luego lo sabremos, creo que ya se nos hace tarde.

Burn: Ah! Si es cierto, por poco lo olvidaba, él entreno…

Pensamiento de Burn: Unnggg.. Por poco se le olvida… Por qué no se le olvido… pensé qué con él Show se le olvidaría…

El equipo iba llegando al lugar de entreno, La calle Destruida…

Y todos tomaron sus viejas rutinas del día 1, excepto Edgar, a quien Gazelle ya le había dado su entrenamiento…

Y aquí termina él episodio…

18?

Sí, creo qué es él 18…

En fin Gracias por verlo y los solo por qué ustedes me caen tan bien, les daré los avances del 19, lo cual no lo eh ni empezado a escribir, pero aquí les dejo de qué tratara… Creo…

Él 19, tratara, de qué al fin los Dragones de Asia terminan su tour mundial por todos los países, en él episodio 19 terminara el entrenamiento, todos los del equipo volverán a Asia, conocerán la "Casita" de Burn, y ahí mismo conocerán a su jugador 10, (Claro no en Okinawa), y ya solo les haría falta 1…

Mi meta llegar al episodio 20, desde ahí finalmente empieza lo mejor, si les gusto él Tour mundial qué hicieron los Dragones, conocer y reclutar jugadores, y sus pocos, pero devastadores partidos de Futbol, Entonces con mucho Orgullo quiero qué vean él Episodio 20!

Desde ahí me gustara anunciar todo lo bueno!

Conoceremos a Raimon él equipo qué será el rival de los Dragones… O no…

Los Blizzards!, Él equipo Ventisca, Él equipo qué congela a sus oponentes, los más fuertes de la FF, campeones de 2 campeonatos del Futbol Frontera (FF), y su capitán… Atsuya Shirou, y su segundo Capitán, su hermano Gemelo Fubuki Shirou, serán ellos los verdaderos rivales de los Dragones?, qué planes tiene Endou, al ver a Atsuya y Fubuki entrar al Instituto Raimon?

Los Dragones se hacen famosos?

Quédense con migo Amigos, y lo descubriremos todo…

A Partir del episodio 20!

Síganme apoyando, qué ya saben, solo un pequeño comentario, puede lograr grandes cosas, como lograr todo lo qué les eh mencionado Y MÁS!

ESTO Asia Dragons!

Y USTEDES

LOS SEGUIDORES QUÉ HAN HECHO QUÉ ELLOS AVANZEN A SU META!

GRACIAS POR TODO!

PASEN UN GRAN DÍA DRAGONES!


	19. Chapter 19

Casi… Casi… Casi… Hemos llegado!

Este es el episodio 19, mi meta es él 20, Este episodio será el más largo qué eh hecho, así qué desde ahorita se los advierto, Je, Espero les guste…

Descripción:

Los Dragones de Asia después de ganar el Torneo FF (Futbol Frontera) de Estados Unidos y reclutar a Mark Kruger, Ex Capitán del equipo Los Unicornios, Decidieron viajar a Inglaterra, donde entrenaron para mejorar sus habilidades y así mismo reclutar a su nuevo jugador, Edgar Valtinas, quien es un jugador del Deporte Polo, pero su vida y su pasión le pertenecían al Futbol.

Hoy los Dragones cuentan con 9 miembros en su equipo, faltando únicamente 3, Ya qué ocupaban 2 para tener los 11 y 1 de reserva, pero su meta en particular eran los 11.

En este episodio, qué realmente me ah gustado (Como lo pensé), veremos algo qué espero con todo mi corazón les guste, le dedique mucho a este episodio y como lo mencione es el más largo, perdonen mí descortesía al quitarles todo este tiempo qué se tomaran en leerlo, sin embargo este es posiblemente uno de mis episodios favoritos…

Y Aquí les dejo mí obra Maestra con mucho orgullo les presento

Asia Dragons

Episodio 19!

Los Dragones Están De Regreso!

Estaban entrenando todos los miembros, eran los mismos ejercicios matadores de siempre…

Sin embargo a Edgar le toco un ejercicio diferente para qué se vaya acostumbrando a lo qué le espera…

Edgar, Tenía qué correr 10 Kilómetros, y luego regresar, en 1 hora, una vez terminado eso tenía qué regresar y llevar a una persona en su espalda, en este caso era Luca, y Edgar tenía qué aguantar sin hablar ni una sola vez sus comentarios, como "Eres muy Lento", "Más Rápido!" y la favorita de Luca "Caracol".

Claro… sonaban no ofensivas, pero, al decirlas durante 1 hora sin parar, podrían sacar de quicio a cualquiera, y más aun, Edgar tenía qué llevarlo en su espalda…

Finalmente eran las 8:00 Pm, él equipo quedo agotado como siempre por él entrenamiento, todos comieron como siempre haciendo su rutina excepto qué hoy una personita decidió cambiar un poco.

Justo cuando Gazelle después de servirse la comida, pensó en lo mismo de siempre, sentarse, comer, ir al cuarto, dormir, Pero Burn al ver a Gazelle ir a la mesa él la tomo del brazo de repente y…

Gazelle: Eh?

Gazelle: Bu-Burn… Qué pasa?

Burn: Sabes… Pensé en nosotros.

Gazelle: (Mientras se sonrojaba) No… Nosotros?

Burn: Aja, así qué, qué te parece si vamos a comer nosotros 2 solitos?

Gazelle: Solos… Tú y yo…?

Burn: Claro.

Gazelle: Por supuesto, por qué no?

Entonces Burn llevo a Gazelle a un lugar algo alejado del comedor, en donde estaba una mesa con 2 sillas, en la terraza, desde ahí se podía ver toda la ciudad en todo su esplendor, además las Estrellas adornaban la Luna en el cielo nocturno…

Ambos se sentaron y comieron, pero no miraban la comida, más bien, se miraban unos a los otros…

Gazelle: Te acuerdas?

Burn: Eh? A… Acordarme de qué?

Gazelle: Los días en la Academia…

Burn: Si… Ese bastardo de Grant, si no nos hubieran apartado él estuviera chupándose el dedo en este momento.

Gazelle: Jeje…

Burn entonces toma la mano de Gazelle…

Burn: Y también… Si tú no hubieras llegado… Nada de esto estuviera pasando…

Gazelle solo se sonrojo un poco al oír esas palabras…

Gazelle: Tú crees?

Burn: Sin duda, Gazelle eres lo mejor qué ah pasado en mí vida… Sin ti en mí vida… Seria él mismo miserable de antes… Fuera él mismo tonto de antes… sabes?

Gazelle: Y ahora?

Burn: Bueno… Sigo siendo un tonto

Gazelle: Y qué cambiaste?

Burn: Qué ahora Soy TÚ Tonto.

Gazelle solo se sonrojo y se rio un poco por lo qué dijo Burn…

Gazelle: Je… Ya cálmate.

Burn: Pero lo digo enserio, mírame, sin duda soy otra persona a la qué era… Te recuerdas del primer día?

Gazelle: En la terraza del Instituto?

Burn: Si!

Gazelle: Si, aun lo recuerdo.

Burn mientras apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de Gazelle pero no tan fuerte.

Burn: Ese día qué te vi ahí sentada leyendo ese libro… Sentí qué se pauso él tiempo por un momento… La verdad no se qué sentí en ese momento… Era algo qué… Nunca sentí antes… Y no sabía lo qué era.

Gazelle: Y… Ahora lo sabes?

Burn entonces tomo las 2 manos de Gazelle y las levanto, mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Gazelle.

Burn: Si… Ahora si lose…

Gazelle: Y… qué es Burn…

Burn: Amor…

Burn: Es Amor… Te Amo Gazelle… No lo puedo esconder, Ni negar… Es… algo qué me gusta sabes?... Es decir… no sabía qué era… hasta… qué lo pienso ahora… Gazelle Yo Te Amo.

Gazelle: Burn… Yo también Te Amo.

En eso ambos empezaron a acercarse, mientras cerraban sus ojos, y ambos toparon sus labios, y se besaron como nunca antes… Un beso tan romántico, tan gustoso… Y tan bueno… Algo qué solo ellos podían compartir, era una sensación qué no se podía describir… Solo sentir… Un beso… Tan maravilloso qué solo esos 2 se podían dar…

Luego de un rato de besarse… Los 2 rompieron el beso, y se miraron con una mirada muy tierna…

Burn: Gazelle…

Gazelle: Burn…

Gazelle y Burn: Te Amo.

Gazelle y Burn: !

Gazelle y Burn: jeje…

Gazelle entonces volteo a ver a la luna…

Gazelle: Es hermosa cierto?

Burn: Él qué…?

Gazelle: Mira para arriba.

Burn: Ah… La Luna…

Gazelle: Si… Es muy hermosa… Tan brillante… Tan adornada… Siempre qué ves para arriba en la noche… solo vez una cosa… La Luna, tan bella, y nadie la puede tener… Solo las estrellas qué la decoran… No te parece?

Burn: Nadie puede tener la luna?

Gazelle: No… Es imposible… Está muy lejos de todos…

Burn: Pero sabes… Yo tengo una luna.

Gazelle: A qué te refieres?

Burn: Te tengo a ti, Gazelle La Luna.

Gazelle: je… No digas esas cosas… (Mientras Gazelle agachaba él rostro)

Burn: Por qué no? (Mientras le levantaba la cabeza a Gazelle)

Gazelle: Yo no soy tan bella como la luna.

Burn: Ah sí… Es cierto.

Gazelle entonces agacho un poco él rostro…

Burn: Pero si… Tienes razón

Gazelle: ?

Burn: Tú eres más hermosa qué la Luna.

Gazelle: Burn… (Mientras lo miraba tiernamente)

Burn: Aun así… Eres mejor qué ella…

Burn: Sabes cuál es la diferencia?

Gazelle: Dímela…

Burn: Yo soy tú Sol, y tú mí Luna, Ambos se quieren, pero… No se pueden ver, así éramos tú y yo, yo te quería pero… simplemente no nos podíamos ver… Pero… Un día… Ambos rompimos las reglas, y decidimos estar juntos, Los demás planetas no querían eso… Y decidieron hacer lo imposible… Pero… Al final no lo lograron, y así fue como él afortunado sol, se quedo con la hermosa luna… Justo como nosotros…

Gazelle: Burn…

Burn: Gazelle…

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento…

Burn: Gazelle… Quiero que sepas qué yo te amo… y qué haría todo por ti… quiero qué seas mí luna qué alumbra mí noche…

Gazelle: Y yo quiero qué tú seas él sol… qué alumbre mí día…

Burn: Entonces… yo seré tú sol…

Gazelle: Y yo tú luna…

Gazelle y Burn, entonces no podían quitarse la mirada…

Decidieron Darse un último beso… Para terminar la noche…

Y de esa forma, ambos se besaron con él resplandor de la luna…

Parecía eterno… Al menos para ellos lo fue…

Se quedaron un poco de tiempo, aun después de comer, se quedaron…

Hasta las 11 Pm… Ninguno de los 2 tenía sueño, pero mañana podían pasar el tiempos juntos… Ya qué Gazelle había decidió qué mañana seria un día libre.

Ambos llegaron al pasillo de sus cuartos, se tomaron de la mano, Gazelle se topo al pecho de Burn, mientras ella oía él palpitar del corazón de Burn, el cual se aceleraba más desde el momento qué Gazelle puso su cabeza en el pecho…

Burn abrazo fuertemente a Gazelle, él no la quería dejar ir, y Gazelle tampoco quería despegarse de él…

Burn: Creo… Qué debes de ir a dormir…

Gazelle: Si… pero… no quiero soltarte…

Burn: Yo tampoco…

Gazelle: Sabes Burn… qué tal si duermes hoy con migo?

Burn: Je… Me dejarías?

Gazelle: Mientras no ronques…

Burn: Jeje… no lo prometo…

Gazelle: Aun así… eso basta para mí…

Entonces Burn solo se cambio su ropa y entra al cuarto de Gazelle, en donde Gazelle lo estaba esperando para qué durmieran…

Sin embargo ninguno de los 2 podía dormir… Ambos estaban acostados en la cama… Gazelle se topo un poco a la par de Burn, siempre al lado de su corazón… Burn solo le sonrió y la abrazo.

Gazelle: Oye… Ya qué nos regresamos… Qué te parece si vemos como están las cosas allá?

Burn: Claro…

Entonces Burn encendió la tele…

Comentarista: Y de esta Forma Los Blizzard logran vencer de forma Ridículamente fácil al equipo del Instituto Imperial con un arrollador 13-0.

Reportera: Oh! Miren! Son los Blizzard, Cámara Sígueme!

Reportero: Atsuya! Atsuya Qué harás ahora?

Reportero: Participaran en él Torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional?

Reportera: Qué hay de ti Fubuki? Qué harás ahora?

Reportero: Han ganado a casi todos los equipos de Japón, quien serán su próximo equipo a vencer?

Reportera: Atsuya, Fubuki Dígannos qué harán ahora?

Atsuya entonces se detiene…

Atsuya Agarra un micrófono de un reportero…

Atsuya: Qué… Qué, Qué haremos?

Atsuya: Les diré qué haremos! Ganaremos Hasta Él cansancio!, Ningún equipo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarnos! Nosotros somos los Invencibles BLIZZARDS!

En eso Atsuya avienta él micrófono al suelo y se junto con los demás miembros de su equipo…

Reportero: Oh! Miren Es Neku Sakuraba! El jugador de los Blizzards de la banca!

Reportero: Neku! Neku! Qué nos puedes comentar de Los Blizzard?

Reportero: Neku Aquí! Dinos qué pasara ahora con los Blizzard ahora qué ganaron el FF?

Reportera: Neku? Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Neku: …

Neku: Quitaos de en medio, Me estorban, Odio a la gente, y no les responderé ni una maldita pregunta, así qué marchaos.

En eso Neku se fue y llego al Bus de los Blizzard…

En donde lo esperaba su equipo, sobre todo Atsuya, Quien era el único Amigo de Neku y así mismo su mejor amigo y persona de confianza, incluyendo su equipo no eran muy buenos amigos de Neku, pero si lo trataban bien como a uno de ellos.

Él Bus se fue del Estadio de la FF…

Reportera: Bu-Bueno… No pudimos hablar mucho, pero sin duda los Blizzard son un equipo sorprendente, esperamos traerles más noticias sobre los Blizzard, Soy Alexandra…

En eso Burn Apago la tele…

Burn: Pifff… Gran cosa… Si nos hubieran visto, sin duda hubieran venido reporteros de todo el mundo..

Gazelle: (Solo murmuro) Me agradan…

Burn: Eh?

Gazelle: Esos 3… Son perfectos para nuestros equipo.

Burn: Quienes los gemelos? Y él de audífonos?

Gazelle: (En eso se levanto un poco de la cama)Si, Sin duda tenemos qué tenerlos en nuestro equipo.

Burn: Jooooo… Nos metes en terreno peligroso, ellos ya son parte de un equipo, y no creo qué tengan muchas ganas… no crees?

Gazelle: Ya lo había pensado, Je… Ellos entraran… Sin duda ese tal Atsuya, busca poder y nosotros los Dragones de Asia podemos dárselo, y si recuerdo bien… Él otro qué lo llevaba de la mano, se parecía mucho a él… Sin duda son hermanos… No… Gemelos… Y si uno entra… Él otro sin duda entrara… Tenemos qué… Atsuya… Si él, si entramos a ese tal Atsuya, su hermano entrara sin duda.

Burn: Vaya… y por qué lo dices?

Gazelle: Cuando se trata de gemelos hay uno entre ellos qué domina, él otro solo obedece, y sin duda alguna Atsuya es él dominante.

Burn: Y lo dices por?

Gazelle: Fíjate bien, Ese tal Fubuki… Si… Así se llamaba… Él no hablo para nada, y además Atsuya lo llevaba de la mano, como si tratara de evitar qué le hablaran… Él es tímido, y al ver todo esto deduzco qué Atsuya es él dominante.

Burn: Fiiiuuu… Me sorprendes, solo con verlos en la tele, y en ese poquito tiempo…

Burn: Bien… Los entraremos… Y qué ahí con él tercero? Qué dices de él, dice qué no le gusta la gente…

Gazelle: Todo es cuestión de comportamiento, si te diste cuenta él no le hablo a nadie, sin embargo, al llegar donde Atsuya, ambos sonrieron y se dieron la mano, es posible qué ese Neku… No tenga amigos más qué ese Atsuya… Y si… Si lo entramos a Atsuya al equipo, ese Sakuraba entrara también… Todo es cuestión de qué Atsuya entre, y sin duda Entrara…

Burn: Vaya… Me sorprendes… Je… Entonces… Como propones entrarlo?

Gazelle: Acuérdate bien de lo qué te diré, Primero al llegar a Japón descansaremos un poco, luego nos dedicaremos a buscarlo, al terminar lo encontraremos, le decimos nuestro lema y propósito, con eso él se asombrara, pero no dejaremos qué diga nada, y entonces lo retamos a un partido, si nosotros ganamos él y su hermano y él de audífonos se unen.

Burn: No dijiste nada si perdemos…

Gazelle: (Mientras sonríe siniestramente hacía Burn) Perderemos acaso?

Burn: (Quien le responde con una sonrisa también algo perversa) Creo que ya lo sabes.

Gazelle: Entonces… Esta decidido Nuestros próximos Jugadores, Atsuya… Fubuki y Neku Sakuraba… Je…

De esa forma termina la noche, y amanece, era ya él siguiente día, en este día Gazelle les dio el día libre a todos, qué disfrutaran, qué hicieran lo qué quisieran…

Y así fue…

Todos empezaron a expandirse por toda Inglaterra, haciendo cada quien lo suyo…

Sin embargo nos enfocaremos en Gazelle y Burn…

Mientras ambos, Iban por lo que parecía él centro, estaba lleno de tiendas y todo tipo de negocios.

Gazelle y Burn disfrutaban todo su día libre…

Gazelle miraba tiendas, y aunque a Burn no le gustaba, él para ignorar el hecho de estar viendo ropa todo el día, solo miraba a Gazelle quien le hacía olvidar todo…

Burn, quien no le gustaba mirar ropa, y tampoco hacer qué Gazelle solo la mirara, él le compraba toda la ropa qué ella mirara, si ella miraba un peluche Burn se lo compraba, chocolates, camisas, pantalones, todo… Burn siempre le decía, qué él le podía comprar el mundo solo para ella…

Y así fue… Al terminar… Decidieron descansar en una cafetería… En donde estaba el Televisor con las noticias de Asia…

Reportera: Así es… Los Blizzards, han decidido volver a competir en el torneo Futbol Frontera qué se daré dentro de poco, ellos han decidido ganarlo como él pasado y luego ir al Torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional o FFI, Al parecer su Capitán Atsuya Shirou y su Hermano Fubuki Shirou se han mudado a la ciudad Inazuma, pero aun se desconoce en donde viven o en qué Instituto estudiaran, Sin embargo, según sabemos, ninguno de ellos 2 han dicho algo si seguirán jugando con los Blizzard o cambiaran de equipo, Los tendremos al pendiente, esto es canal 412 Japón y yo soy Kayra Masakudo.

Burn: Y ahí están de nuevo… Al parecer son buenos…

Gazelle: Jum… (Mientras empezó hacer su hábito del pelo)

Burn: Realmente tú no te equivocas… Sin embargo… Esa ciudad es my grande como para qué busquemos… Unngggaa… Es mucho trabajo… (Mientras estiro sus pies y los puso encima de la mesa)

Gazelle: Los encontraremos y serán nuestros, nadie se escapa de los Dragones de Asia.

Burn: Así se habla… Sin embargo… Dame un respiro, tendremos qué ir de Instituto a Instituto, de esa forma nos tomara una eternidad…

Gazelle: Eh deducido qué están en la capital, y probablemente en una casa… Veamos… un poco cerca de su Instituto y cerca del centro.

Burn: Y lo dices por?

Gazelle: Es una intuición.

Burn: Por eso te quiero!

Entonces ambos decidieron ir al hotel, a las 6:00 Pm, no todos habían regresado, Fidio aun no regresaba, Roccoco se había perdido… Y Desar nunca salió del hotel, por qué simplemente no quería.

Él día termina.

Y ya era la hora de ir de nuevo a casa… Japón…

Todos ya habían entrado al avión de Burn… Excepto Burn y Gazelle quienes estaban subiendo las escaleras…

Gazelle: Entonces listo para dejar Inglaterra y él mundo?

Burn: Tú sabes qué sí.

Gazelle: Entonces, prepárate Burn, por qué desde ahora las cosas cambiaran un poco, Ya no seremos los Dragones de Asia, él equipo No famoso, desde hoy Seremos Los Dragones De Asia, Él Equipo Más Fuerte Conocido En la Historia Del Mundo.

Burn: Entonces… Qué esperamos, Mundo Prepárate Por qué nuestros nombres quedaran grabados en la historia de este PLANETA, ACUÉRDATE DE GAZELLE Y BURN! CON ÉL EQUIPO MÁS FUERTE DEL TODA LA HISTORIA LOS DRAGONES DE ASIA!, QUIENES TE RETAMOS!

De esta forma ambos terminaron de entrar al avión, y con su último discurso y desafiando al mundo, estaban más qué listos para todos los retos qué les llegasen, ya qué ellos son…

Los Dragones De Asia Y Esta Es Su Historia.

Wow… Este, es él episodio más largo de todos, en él qué más me inspire, debo de decir qué es él qué más me gusto a mí, de todos los qué eh hecho, Claro esa es mi opinión, Espero sus comentarios con ansias, qué realmente estaré más qué agradecido de recibirlos con él mayor de los gustos, dudas o preguntas con gusto las respondo, Comentarios y Agradecimientos, estaré más qué feliz de recibirlos por tan pequeños qué sean…

De esta forma Doy por terminado episodio 19 de Asia Dragons, Él Fanfict de la Historia de Burn y Gazelle y su historia de cómo llegaron hacer los mejores jugadores del Mundo.

Gracias Gente!

Pasen un Feliz Día!

Agradezco a cada persona qué me ah apoyado!

Qué son ustedes!

Los lectores!

Los Fans!

Los Seguidores!

Gracias a todos ustedes esto es posible y seguramente Seguiremos adelante!

Ahora Dragones nos Despedimos Pero Volveremos Con más Acción Espérennos y verán como nosotros Dragones nos volvemos Más Fuerte!

Por qué nosotros todos juntos Somos Y Seremos Los Dragones de Asia!


	20. Chapter 20

Finalmente... Esta aquí!... No lo puedo creer, el Episodio 20!

Gracias... Muchas Gracias a todos... Ustedes lo hicieron posible, No sé ni cómo empezar a agradecerles, Ustedes lo hicieron que yo lo hiciera...

!

Esto me recuerda, este episodio va dedicado a Sweet-Cool-Twins!

Esto es

Asia Dragons

Episodio 20!

El Principio, Los Dragones De Asia Vs Zeus, La Historia Finalmente Empieza.

Reportero: Y Atsuya se mueve hacia la portería, Pasa a los Defensas y llego hacia el Portero, Hace una Hissatsu... Y Gooolll!

Reportero: Y los Blizzards logran un 13-0! Y el árbitro pita, se termina el juego!

Reportero: Camarógrafo, Sígueme!

Reportero: Se acerca el capitán Atsuya, vamos! Esto es algo imperdible!

Reportero: Atsuya Aquí por favor!

Atsuya: (Su rostro no se miraba por que el reportero estaba en frente de el) Si?

Reportero: Queremos ser los primeros en felicitarte, por su increíble victoria!

Atsuya: Ahh... Eso... No fue nada...

Endou: OYE! VAMOS MUEVETE!

Madre de Endou: Endou hora de desayunar, apresúrate y apaga esa tele!

Endou: Si mama! Solo dame un minuto! Vamos... vamos... quítate, quiero conocer a Atsuya!

La mama de Endou llega al cuarto de él y le apaga la tele.

Endou: Oye? Qué te pasa?

Endou: Oh... Eres tu mama, lo siento

Madre de Endou: Endou! Ya es tarde, son las 6:42!

Endou: Pero mama, quiero ver a Atsuya.

Madre de Endou: Nada de eso jovencito, tu hermano ya se fue, ahora muévete o llegaras tarde!

En eso Endou tarde 5 minutos en comer, y 7 en llegar al Instituto.

Endou llega a su escuela... Raimon

Endou: Así... que esta es Raimon... Increíble!

Entonces Endou empezo a ver los alrededores, miro al edificio, el pasto, los arboles, la gente, y sobre todo lo que el le interesaba La Cancha de Futbol

Endou: Vaya... No puedo esperar a jugar!... Quiero jugar ahora!

Tan Tan Tan Ton... Ton Ton Tan Ton... Tan Ton Ton Tin... Tin Ton Tan Ton... Dong! Dong! Dong!

Endou: Oh no! ES tarde! Debo Correr!

Endou entonces corrio y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hasta llegar al salon de clases, para su suerte el profesor aun no habia llegado...

Endou se sento a la par de su hermano Silver, y hablaron un poco, Hasta que llego el Professor.

Profesor: Muy buenas estudiantes, soy el Señor Kitaniji, y sere su profesor de la clase de Matematica y su maestro guia, siéntanse libre de preguntar lo que deseen.

Profesor: Ah, es cierto tenemos nuevos estudiantes, dejenme ver, Ustedes 2.

Endou: Si!

Silver: Si profesor.

Profesor: El es Endou Mamoru (Mark Evans) y su hermano Silver Mamoru (Silver Evans), ya pueden tomar sus asientos... Hummm... Que raro no veo a los otros nuevos estudiantes, Bueno Empezemos con la clase.

La clase paso y paso, la escuela se termino, y finalmente dieron las 12:00 Pm, era la hora de salida...

Silver es muy puntual y responsable, asi que salio al nomas sonar el timbre.

Endou: Oye Silver Espera!

Silver: Eh? Que pasa Endou, vamos, quiero llegar temprano a casa.

Endou: Oye que te parece si nos unimos al equipo de Futbol?

Silver: Encerio?

Endou: Claro!

Entonces ambos fueron al club del equipo de Futbol...

Entrenador: Si?

Endou: Nosotrosss... Ehh... Somos nuevos... Y queriamos saber si nos podemos unir al equipo?

Entrenador: Esto... nuevos jugadores... eso no es bueno... el me matara...

Silver: Como?

Entrenador: NADA! Ustedes podrian... pero deben de pasar una prueba...

Silver: Una prueba?

Entrenador: Si, es como un examen, si lo pasan entonces se podran unir.

Endou: Excelente! jugemos!

Entrenador: Oh... Pero no es un juego... Es una Prueba.

Endou: Una... una... una pru...pru...prueba...

Silver: Bueno... Se oye facil.

Al terminar la prueba, El entrenador nunca les mostro los resultados, sin embargo Endou saco un gran reprobado y Silver una nota perfecta.

Entrenador: Bien aqui esta, Endou tu pasas, tu oro no.

Silver: Soy Silver No Oro.

Endou: Pero por que el no puede?

Silver: Dejalo Endou... De todos modos tengo cosas que hacer.

Y Silver se del club para llegar a su casa...

Endou entonces conocio al equipo, Es el Equipo original de Raimon, (Shadow, Kabeyama, Handa...)

El entrenador sabia que Endou era un tonto, y por eso lo elijio como capitan del equipo, y asi mismo por eso lo entro al equipo y no a su hermano Silver quien era mas capaz e inteligente.

Endou: (Al terminar el entrenamiento) Chicos eso es todo! Estuvieron increibles!

Kabeyama: Ufff... muy... cansado... para... hablar...

Endou: OH! Es tarde! Chicos nos vemos mañana!

Todos: Siiii...

Y Endou salio corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo...

Hasta que de repente en la entrada de Raimon choco contra alguien...

Atsuya: OYE TU! FIJATE! Fubuki... Estas bien? (Mientras Atsuya le dio la mano a Fubuki para que se levantara)

Fubuki: S-si... Claro... Lo lamento mucho

Endou: Unngg... (Mientras se ponia de pie) No... Fui yo, lo lamento mucho... ehhh...

Fubuki: Fubuki, Fubuki Shirou y el es mi hermano Atsuya Shirou.

Endou: Bien, lo lamento mucho Atsuya y Fubuki... Oigan, ustedes son gemelos verdad?

Fubuki: Si asi es.

Atsuya: No me digas.

Endou: Oh! Miren la hora, es tarde, Lo siento mucho de nuevo, adiós! (Mientras se retiraba del lugar)

Fubuki: El es muy agradable cierto hermano?

Atsuya: (Estaba de brazos cruzados) Que?, Estas loco, el te lastima, casi te mata!

Fubuki: Je... Hermano, no exageres tanto.

Atsuya: Como sea, el no me agrada, y no me agrada nadie quien ose lastimarte, eso es todo.

Fubuki: Gracias hermano... Y este es Raimon verdad?

Atsuya: Aja

Fubuki: Me gusta mucho.

Atsuya: Sabes... a veces me asustas, tu siempre ves todo bueno, si alguien te golpea, el te cae bien, si ves un colegio medio destruido, te cae bien.

Fubuki: Lo lamento (siempre que Fubuki se disculpa con su hermano, el cierra los ojos, y le da una gran sonrisa a su hermano)

Atsuya: Y ahi estas de nuevo... Tu sonries, cierras los ojos, y muy felizmente pides disculpas... Fubuki Eres muy feliz!

Fubuki: Lo lamento

Atsuya: Ohhh... Ya no aguanto... Ven aqui te dame un abrazo!

Fubuki: Claro hermano

Y Atsuya entonces abrazo a Fubuki... Cuando el termino de abrazarlo...

Atsuya: Ufff... Fubuki... Eres muy bueno... Y feliz... Me gusta que seas feliz.

Fubuki: Gracias hermano

Atsuya: Deja de decir eso, o te abrazare de nuevo, Entiendes?

Fubuki: Me gusta que me abrazes, a ti no?

Atsuya: Grrrr... Tu lo pedistes!

Y Atsuya volvio a abrazar a Fubuki...

Cuando terminaron...

Atsuya: BIEN! Ahy tienes Feliz?

Fubuki: Claro

Atsuya: Grr... no puedo... amenazarte con abrazarte... Bien! Tu ganas esta.

Atsuya: Y bien... Quieres entrar a conocer el colegio?

Fubuki: Claro

Y con eso los hermanos Shirou, entran y conocen su nuevo colegio.

Endou: Ya volvi mama! (Mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada)

Madre de Endou: Endou! Llegas tarde jovencito!

Endou: Si mama... Lo lamento, es que choque contra alguien y yo...

Madre de Endou: Hicistes que? Y como esta la persona? Se lastimo?

Endou: N-no Mama, lo juro, no fue nada

Madre de Endou: Bien...

Entonces Endou llego a la segunda planta y se paro enfrente del cuarto de su hermano

Endou: (Knock, Knock) Oye Silver? Soy yo Endou, puedo entrar? (Entonces Endou entro al cuarto)

Silver estaba acostado en la cama, pero no dormido, y no oyo a Endou, y se levanto asustado...

Silver: En...Endou qué paso?

Endou: Oh nada... solo pense en verte... ya sabes... pense que tu estarias molesto...

Silver: Molesto? Ah eso! Je, no te preocupes hermano, estoy bien

Endou: Encerio?

Silver: Claro!

Endou: Je, asi me gusta

Silver: Oye Endou, que tal si vemos un partido?

Endou: CLARO! Excelente idea!

Y entonces Silver encendio su televisor...

Reportero: Y esta por comenzar, el nuevo y misterioso equipo que aparecio de la nada... llamados Los Dragones de Asia, han retado al equipo mas fuerte de la ciudad de Inazuma, El Instituto Zeus!

Mientras tanto en el Estadio...

Narrador 1: El partido estar por comenzar! Cual es tu prediccion?

Narrador 2: Bueno... Este equipo Dragones de Asia, no tenemos ninguna informacion hasta el momento, sin embargo ellos dicen que son el equipo mas fuerte que existe.

Narrador 1: Con tan solo 9 miembros en su equipo, realmente esperan ganar contra Zeus?

Narrador 1: Y ahi estan, los capitanes se estan dando las manos!

Aphrodi: Buena Suerte, la ocuparan.

Gazelle: Ya lo veremos.

Aphrodi: Creen que van a ganar?

Gazelle: Quieres apostar?

Aphrodi: Por que no?

Gazelle: Si nosotros ganamos, tu te nos unes.

Aphrodi: Y... Si yo gano?

Gazelle: Si tu equipo gana, les daremos un millon de Yenes.

Aphrodi: Un... Un millon de yenes?

Gazelle: Claro, pero si ganan.

Aphrodi: Bu... Bueno...

Gazelle: Perfecto.

Entonces ambos regresaron a su pocision en la cancha.

Pensamiento de Aphrodi: Debo... de ganar... son un millon de yenes... yo haria casi de todo con ese dinero...

Arbitro: El balon es para los Dragones!

Arbitro: Empiezen!

Las pocisiones son:

Delantero-Burn

Medio-Campistas-Edgar, Fidio, Luca y Mark

Defensas-Gazelle, Roccoco y Kai

Portero-Desar

La formacion de Zeus, es la misma que la del Anime.

Narrador 1: Burn se mueve camino a la porteria, Pasa a los Delanteros, A los Medio Campistas, A LOS DEFENSAS! Oh dios mio! Ahora es el turno del portero! Realmente lograra hacer el primer gol?

Burn corria y corria, pasando a cada jugador hasta que finalmente alcanzo la porteria.

Narrador 1: Realmente lograra hacer el gol?

Narrador 2: Realmente estoy muy emocionado, quiero ver que tipo de Hissatsu hara.

En eso Burn lanza el balon hacia arriba, y hace su tecnica preferida Destello Atómico!

En la mente de Burn: Mirenme, Todos, todos ustedes seran testigos de lo que somos capacez!

Narrados 1: INCREIBLE! Con una gran velocidad, Burn libera lo que parece ser Destello Atomico, una poderosa Hissatsu, que derrite hasta el acero mas solido, podra el portero detener ese tiro?

Narrador 1: Vaya!, El portero Poseidón decide usar su gran tecnica, Impacto De Barrera Acuática! Lograra su Hissatsu detener el Destello Atomico?

Narrador 1: GGGGGOOOOLLL!

Narrador 1: Increible, El primer gol es para los Dragones, Realmente lo han logrado!

Narrador 2: Realmente seran ellos los mejores del mundo?

Narrador 1: Esa respuesta no la sabremos hasta el final, pero con ese tipo de Hissatsus es muy probable!

Narrador 2: Ahora es el turno de Zeus para contra atacar.

Narrador 1: Y los delanteros de Zeus corren, pasando al Delantero, que al parecer no tiene interes en detenerlos, Vaya miren, ni siquiera los medio-campistas Luca y Edgar trataran de detenerlo! Pero Fidio se acerca Rapidamente, y hace una barrida, pero falla, dan un pase!

Narrador 1: Zeus corre mientras se acerca a la porteria, anotaran ellos el siguiente punto?

Narrador 1: Que conducta mas extraña, Gazelle la capitana del equipo no intenta detener a los delanteros, sin embargo Roccoco va tras el balon, Trata de marcar, Pero falla, hacen un pase corto!

Narrador 2: Y al parecer el balon ahora esta en mano de Aphrodi.

A pesar que Gazelle, antes de empezar un partido, siempre les dice a todos, que hagan lo que quieran, y que si quieren no hagan nada, Pero Fidio, Roccoco y Kai siempre dan lo mejor que tienen, generalmente los unicos jugadores que juegan son Burn, Desar y de vez en cuando ella.

Narrador 1: Kai tratara de taklear a Aphrodi, y lo logra! Pero Aphrodi hace un pase largo!

Narrador 1: Ahora lo recibe... Vaya! Roccoco intercepta el pase a medio camino, impresionante!

Narrador 1: Y hace un pase!

Narrador 2: Es un pase largo, Va hacia Burn.

Narrador 1: Pero marcan a Burn, Lograra Zeus interceptar el pase?

Narrador 1: Y lo logran! El Medio Campista... Oh vaya! Justo cuando Zeus logra tener el balon, Burn con una impresionante velocidad logra arrebatarle el balon a Zeus!

Narrador 1: Ahora es el turno de los Dragones, Lograra de nuevo su delantero estrella hacer esa impresionante Hissatsu?

Narrador 2: Y ahi esta, Es de nuevo El Destello Atomico, Una poderosa Hissatsu de elemento Fuego, incluyendo el gran poseidon con toda su fuerza es incapaz de detenerlo.

Narrador 1: GGGGGOOOOLLLL!

Narrador 1: Y nuevamente Burn logra otro Gol, El imparable Delantero Estrella de los Dragones de Asia lo vuelve a lograr!

Narrador 2: Y nuevamente, es el turno de Zeus, para lograr un ultimo contra ataque, si no logran hacer un gol aqui y ahora, perderan el partido.

Narrador 1: Y se mueven! Los delanteros pasan a Fidio quien falla en arrebatar el balon, Roccoco y Luca marcan a los delanteros, Hacen un pase hacia atras, Aphrodi lo tiene, y hace Tiempo Celestial!

A pesar de que la tecnica de Aphrodi "Tiempo Celestial" detiene o ralentiza el tiempo, los jugadores de Los Dragones de Asia, no son afectados, sin embargo tampoco hacen el minimo esfuerzo por moverse.

Narrador 2: Aphrodi logra llegar a la porteria, ahora es un duelo.

Aphrodi: Crees que me detendras?

Desar solo se quedo callado, sin decir nada.

Aphrodi: Entonces Veamos, ALAS CELESTIALES!

Narrador 1: Aphrodi usa su Hissatsu mas poderosa, Las Alas Celestiales, Sera capaz su mejor tecnica hacer el primer gol para Zeus?

Narrador 1: Pero que es eso? Una Hissatsu... Llamada... Hoyo Negro! Pero que? La Hissatsu de Aphrodi desaparecio!... Ah reaparecido, pero sin ninguna fuerza, el portero de los Dragones detiene el tiro!

Aphrodi: (Entonces el se arrodilla) No... que... ah pasado... mi... mejor tecnica... vencida?

Desar: Ja, Mejor vete preparando.

Narrador 1: Y con eso el Arbitro finaliza el juego! Los Dragones de Asia ganan 14-0, Sin duda son impresionantes!

Narrador: Y con esto concluimos el partido de este dia, sin embargo los invitamos a los televidentes a ver el proximo partido entre la Secundaria Xiaolin y el Instituto Nueva Era.

Madre de Endou: Endou! Silver! Hora de Cenar!

Silver: Ya vamos mama!

Silver: Vaya... ellos... son impresionantes! Como lo hicieron?

Endou: No lo puedo creer! Son los mejores! Son como los Blizzards!

Silver: SI! Los Blizzards tambien son los mejores! No me puedo decidir!

Endou: Siii! Quisiera que ambos jugaran!

Silver: SIN DUDA! Seria el mejor partido del mundo! OH! Es cierto, Vamos hermano, mama nos llamo

Endou: Es cierto... Vamos

Y Silver y Endou bajan al cuarto mientras comian... Pero... En el estadio...

Aphrodi: (Tirado en el suelo) no... no es... posible... que son ustedes... no... es cierto...

Gazelle: Te lo dijimos, somos los mejores equipos del mundo, y tu puedes ser parte de el, que dices?

Aphrodi: Je... je... jeje... quien diria que no?

Y con eso los Dragones de Asia ganaron otro partido, y su nuevo Jugador el numero 10, Sus proximos objetivos... Fubuki y Atsuya Shirou, y Neku Sakuraba.

Y con esto termino el episodio 20!

Espero les guste, perdón la tardanza, tuve... inconvenientes Técnicos, Escolares, Familiares... Y Personales... Pero gracias por su paciencia!

OH! Claro y aqui les dejo los "Ojos" Para todo lo que tengo que explicar del episodio

Ojo 1:

Impacto de Barrera Acuatica

Es una tecnica de Poseidon, el portero de Zeus, Cuando el balon se acerca, hace un golpe con su estomago, el balon entonces es detenido por un momento, y en eso el golpea el balon usando sus 2 palmas.

Ojo 2:

Atsuya Shirou

Es el hermano Gemelo de Fubuki Shirou y es el menor entre los 2, Es muy agresivo, odia a los demas, excepto a sus amigos y hermano, y sus miembros de su equipo, Es el capitan del equipo Blizzards y es el Delantero Estrella, es muy sobreprotector con su hermano, no le gusta que la gente le hable a su hermano, ni se acerquen a el, Atsuya es muy afectivo con su hermano, le gusta hablar con el, pasar con el y hacer cosas juntos, ademas pasa practicamente las 24 horas del dia con el, no le gusta que nadie interrumpa o lo interrumpan, El odia a Endou, son enemigos, Tambien odia a los Raimon, Y odia a la gente debil, Su Elemento es Fuego, Su mejor amigo es Neku Sakuraba y Haruya Nagumo.

Ojo 3:

Fubuki Shirou

Es el hermano Gemelo de Atsuya y es el mayor, es muy amable, gentil y feliz, es muy tranquilo, el no habla mucho, y le gusta hacer feliz a si hermano, por eso el sonrie todo el tiempo, es el Sub-Capitan del equipo Blizzards y el Defensa Estrella, el es muy amable y amistoso, su mejor amigo es Endou, aun cuando Atsuya no le agrada, El siempre quiere la felicidad de Atsuya, a el no le gusta ser un peso para su hermano, por eso el siempre hace lo mejor que puede, pero su hermano menor siempre lo cuida, a Fubuki le gusta eso, aun en cosas pequeñas Atsuya siempre lo ayuda, Su Elemento es Hielo, Es amigo de Neku Sakuraba, Haruya Nagumo y Fuusuke Suzuno, y su mejor amigo es Endou Mamoru.

Ojo 4:

Los Gemelos Shirou

Son los capitanes de los Blizzards, Siempre estan juntos, Atsuya es el dominante, Y no le gusta que nadie hable con Fubuki, odia a la gente debil, y equipos debiles, el es muy agresivo con todos excepto su hermano y amigos, Fubuki es el mayor, y es lo opuesto a Atsuya, a el le gusta la gente, y pasar tiempo con ellos, es muy amistoso, gentil, bueno, timido, callado y tranquilo, en las conversaciones el no habla mucho, Ambos fueron invitados por Gazelle para unirse al equipo de ellos, y de esa forma iniciaron un Partido para decidir sus futuros, asi mismo ellos son los 2 Segundos Personajes Principales de la Historia.

Ojo 5:

Neku Sakuraba

Es un personaje del Video Juego The World Ends With You para Nintendo DS, Su actitud es muy enemistosa, odia a toda la gente, solo con excepcion de Atsuya y Fubuki, Odia hablar, Odia el Futbol, Odia la gente, Y no le gusta casi nada, Siempre usa audífonos para evitar hablar, solo tiene 2 amigos y un mejor amigo, pocas veces habla con Fubuki, El no respeta a nadie, la mayoria del tiempo, siempre esta con Atsuya, el lo sigue, a pesar que nunca se hablan o se voltean a ver, y si ellos llegasen a hablar, casi siempre es para hacer una pregunta o un comentario, de otra forma el no habla, y solo sigue a Atsuya y se queda atras, cuando llegan a un lugar, Neku se recuesta en una pared, y oye musica ignorando a los demas, el puede leer Labios, Su Elemento es el Sonido, Es amigo de Haruya Nagumo (Un poquito, casi no mucho), Amigo de Fubuki Shirou y el mejor amigo de Atsuya Shirou.

Ojo 6:

Elemento Sonido

Es un elemento unico de este Fanfict, Y solo Neku Sakuraba puede y tiene este elemento, El Elemento sonido tiene la siguiente caracteristica especial:

"Bloquear Todas Las Hissatsus Enemigas" y "Bloquear Las Acciones Enemigas"

Tambien tiene las siguientes caracteristicas:

-Aumentar las habilidades Aliadas

-Hacer Hissatsus mas fuertes

-Bloquear Hissatsus Enemigas

-Aumentar sus tiros y habilidades propias

Y con esto conluyo, Espero les guste, y como lo dije antes le dedico este episodio a Sweet-Cool-Twins, no planeaba hacer un partido contra Zeus, solo planeaba decir que Aphrodi se unio despues de perder en un partido contra los Dragones, Pero Ustedes hacen las reglas! si ustedes quieren un Partido, Un Personajes, o lo que quieran Solo diganme! Yo lo hare con el mayor de los gustos!


	21. Chapter 21

Hola a todos aqui finalmente les traigo el episodio 21

Lamento mucho la tardansa pero tuve inconvenientes

Descripcion:

Silver y Endou entran a Raimon, Su plan era entrar al equipo de Futbol, pero para la sorpresa de ellos solo Endou fue aceptado, Silver es demasiado bueno como para ingresar, y el Entrenador era una persona malvada.

Asi mismo Fubuki y Atsuya entraron a Raimon, pero no se presentaron en el primer dia.

Los Dragones de Asia vencieron al Instituto Zeus, y de esa forma ganaron a un nuevo miembro Aphrodi, ahora son 10 miembros, El proximo objetivo de Gazelle son los Gemelos Shirous y Neku Sakuraba

Pero primero conozcamos un poquito sobre estos nuevos jugadores

Esto es

Asia Dragons

Episodio 21!

Los Dragones Gemelos de Hielo y Fuego

Silver: Oye Endou... Endou... OYE ENDOU DESPIERTA!

Endou: (Cae de un solo de la cama) Waaaahhhh!

Endou: Waaa... mama... no es tan tarde lo juro

Silver: Soy yo

Endou: Que... Silver? Que pasa?

Silver: Que no recuerdas? Mama dijo ayer que hoy no iba a estar y papa esta trabajando.

Endou: Oh es cierto *Bostezo*

Endou: Y que hora es?

Silver: Son las 6 En punto

Endou: Seis en punto? El que?

Endou: Silver esta muy temprano!

Silver: Es la hora perfecta, ahora vamos rapido, ve a ducharte, despues baja y a comer y luego nos vamos, Entiendes?

Endou: Deja... de... bromear... esta muy temprano!

Silver: Si no estas listo en 15 minutos, yo me ire, tirare el desayuno y tu haras tus cosas por ti mismo.

Endou: Por que tienes que ser asi... bien... me arreglare... (Y pone su cara de cuando Kabeyama le dice que tiene que ir al baño)

Silver: Bien! Perfecto! Te espero abajo!

Al terminar Endou...

Silver: Al fin! Ahora vamos! Es Tarde!

Endou: Si... Si...

Endou termino de comer, y ambos hermanos salieron de la casa, e iban juntos camino al colegio.

Silver: Oye Endou, y que tal es el equipo de Futbol? (Mientras iban camino al colegio)

Endou: Oh eso! Son los mejores, tienes que conocerlos!

Silver: Claro, por que no?

Y en un cruze

POOM!

Endou y otra persona chocaron y calleron al suelo

Fubuki: Yo... yo... lo siento mucho (Mientras se ponia de pie)

Atsuya: OYE FIJATE! TE PATEARE EL TRASERO EN ESTE MOMENTO!

Fubuki entonces se puso en medio.

Fubuki: Wait Atsuya… it´s not their fault…

Fubuki: Espera Atsuya... no fue su intencion...

Endou: Hey! You are the twins!

Endou: Oye! Ustedes son los de ayer, Los Gemelos!

Fubuki: Oh...? Oh si, eres tú, el mismo de ayer

Silver: You know them?

Silver: Tu los conoces?

Endou: Well… I bounce on them yesterday… je…

Endou: Bueno... Je... yo choque con ellos ayer... je...

Atsuya: …

Atsuya: Ahora te recuerdo! Tu eres el tipo que casi mata a mi hermano! (Mientras señalaba a Endou)

Endou: Ma... Ma... Ma... Matar?

Fubuki: Hermano... no fue para tanto... calmate si...? (Mientras empezo a acariciar el pelo de su hermano)

Atsuya: Yo... Yo... Voy... Voy a... Patear... Unnnggg... Bien, tu ganas, no voy hacer nada... por ahora.

Fubuki: Gracias, Hermano.

Silver: Endou tu tambien, Di que lo sientes.

Endou: Pero...

Silver: DI QUE LO SIENTES!

Fubuki: No, esta bien, de todos modos no fue su culpa.

Atsuya: But it was HE'S Fault, are you glad?

Atsuya: Pero fue SU culpa! que estas ciego?

Fubuki: Hermano... No te enojes... (Y volvio a acariciar el pelo de su hermano)

Atsuya: Yo... Yo... Grrr... Te destruiere... Grrr... Bien ya entendi!

Endou: Oye... yo... lo siento... fue mi...

Fubuki: Esta bien, no te preocupes.

Endou: Bueno... Pero aun asi, lo siento mucho

Fubuki: Je

Atsuya: Comosea, vamos, muevete Fubuki, no tenemos todo el dia.

Y Atsuya tomo la mano de su hermano, y lo empezo a halar, lejos de Silver y Endou, a Atsuya no le gusta que Fubuki le hable a nadie.

Sliver: No se por que... pero esos 2... siento que los conozco... y sus nombres...

Silver: Oh! Pero es tarde!

Endou: Apenas son las 6:22... (Mientras hacia la cara que hace cuando Kabeyama le dice que tiene que ir al baño)

Silver: El que? ES DEMASIDO TARDE! ENDOU DEBEMOS DE CORRER!

Y Silver halo a Endou, mientras corria a alta velocidad, tan rapido que dejaron a Atsuya y Fubuki atras, quienes ya iban muy adelante.

Silver: (Al llegar al salon de clases) Fiu... estuvo cerca, no crees hermano?

Endou: (Mareado) Si... cerca... escribistes el numero del camion cierto...? Ehhh... (Y cae al suelo)

Silver: Eh?

Finalmente las 7 en punto, el profesor llega.

Mr. Kitaniji: Saludos estudiantes

Mr. Kitaniji: Les traigo noticias hoy llegaron 2 nuevos estudiantes, ellos no vinieron ayer por que son nuevos en la ciudad, asi que saludenlos.

Mr. Kitaniji: Ellos son Fubuki y Atsuya

Estudiante: Oye... son gemelos

Estudiante: Es cierto!

Estudiante: Me gusta su pelo, como puedo hacerlo para hacer que se vea asi?

Estudiante: Ellos usan bufandas... que geniales!

Estudiante: Es cierto! No sentiran calor?

En todo el salon se podia oir los comentarios de los estudiantes, Fubuki sonrio, el estaba feliz, pero a Atsuya no le importo, en vez de eso el miro para otro lado.

Mr. Kitaniji: Bueno... Ya pueden ir a sus asientos (Vaya... me gustan sus bufandas... dondes las compraran?)

Fubuki: Claro, gracias profesor. (Y le hizo una reverencia al profesor, y luego una a los demas alumnos)

Mr. Kitaniji: Oh... Claro, Y... tenemos otro nuevo estudiante... pero al parecer aun no llega... En fin tomare la asistencia.

Mr. Kitaniji: Endou

Endou: Aqui

Mr. Kitaniji: Kazemaru

Kazemaru: Aqui

Mr. Kitaniji: Fubuki Shirou

Fubuki: Presente profesor

Mr. Kitaniji: Bien, Atsuya Shirou

Atsuya: Aja

Mr. Kitaniji: Neku Sakuraba

Neku:…

Mr. Kitaniji: Neku Sakuraba!

Mr. Kitaniji: Oh esperen... el es el nuevo, aun no llega.

Fubuki: Pero... el esta atras de Atsuya

Mr. Kitaniji: Eh?

Y hay estaba Neku... justo detras de Atsuya...

Mr. Kitaniji: Oh Neku... cuando tu...? Bueno, no importa, Estudiantes, el es Neku Sakuraba, y bueno... lo unico que se es que el es nuevo...

Estudiante: Esta usando audifonos?

Estudiante: No parece que hable mucho

Estudiante: No me agrada

Estudiante: Que fea ropa

Neku: Me vale un carajo

Mr. Kitaniji: Bu-Bueno... seguire tomando asistencia...

Y el profesor siguio, la clase termino y es hora del recreo, todo el grado, excepto el equipo de Raimon, se acerca a Fubuki y Atsuya.

Estudiante: Oigan, que tal chicos?

Estudiante: Que se siente ser gemelos?

Estudiante: Tienen novia?

Estudiante: Me gusta tu pelo!

Kazemaru: Los estan matando...

Entonces Endou se acerco a los demas

Endou: Oigan chicos dejenlos en paz! Los van a asxifiar!

Entonces todo empezaron a irse... muy lentamente...

Fubuki: Gracias Endou, no tenias por que hacerlo.

Endou: Ah!, Je... No es nada encerio!

Entonces Atsuya se levanto, se acerco donde Fubuki, y Neku quien estaba atras de Atsuya.

Atsuya: Si, si, no fue nada, ahora vamos muevete, que tengo hambre.

Fubuki: Ah... Si, claro (Mientras se levantaba)

Endou: Oigan, tienen algun para ir a comer?

Fubuki: Bueno... No... No lo creo

Endou: Encerio? Que tal si van a comer al club de futbol?

Fubuki: Bueno...

Endou: Vamos, estaremos mas que felices que ustedes nos acompañen a comer!

Fubuki: Bueno... Claro, gracias

Entonces Endou tomo la mano de Fubuki, y empezo a llevar a Fubuki...

En lo que Endou lo estaba llevando, Atsuya toma la otra mano de Fubuki y lo detiene.

En eso, Endou sintio que ya pudo avanzar...

Endou: Eh?

Atsuya: Quien te dijo que tu podias salir de la nada y llevarte a mi hermano como si fueran amigos?

Endou: Yo... Yo lo siento, pense que eramos amigos

En eso Endou solto la mano de Fubuki

Fubuki: Hermano... no tienes que ser tan rudo... (Diciendolo muy triste)

Atsuya: Tu tambien! Deja de ser tan amistoso con todo el mundo, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.

Y Atsuya empezo a caminar halando a Fubuki, Y Atsuya empujo intencionalmente a Endou mientras iba caminando.

Silver: (Al ver que empujo a su hermano) Oye! Cual es tu problema?

Atsuya: Algun problema?

Silver: Miserable! (Y le dio un golpe en el ojo izquierdo)

Atsuya: (Solo se movio para atras por el golpe) JA! Eso es todo?

Y Atsuya le dio una patada muy pero muy fuerte en el estomago de Silver, la patada fue tan fuerte que Silver cayo en el suelo casi desmayado, le saco el aire, y perdiendo la consiencia...

Atsuya: Pero que debil, eso te deja de recuerdo si te metes con migo!

Fubuki: Hermano! Por... Por que hicistes eso?... Tu... Tu no tienes por que ser tan agresivo

Atsuya: Piff… El se lo busco

Fubuki: Pero... pero...

Atsuya: Como sea, vamonos ya, que me muero por comer.

Atsuya entonces empezo a empujar a Fubuki afuera del aula, todos estaban en Shock, excepto Neku quien estaba caminando como que nada.

Justo cuando Atsuya iba a salir... Todo el equipo se puso en su camino

Atsuya: JA! Quieren ustedes tambien algo de mi? Adelante! Eh luchado contra mas!

Gouenji: No nos gustan los problemas, pero lo que hicistes es imperdonable!

Atsuya: Y quien te crees que eres? (Mientras le dio un empujon a Gouenji)

Gouenji: (Quien dio un paso adelante poniendose en frente de Atsuya) Shuuya Gouenji, si tanto quieres saber

Atsuya: Y a mí qué?

Atsuya: Quieres vengarte? Adelante! Terminaras como el!

Kabeyama: El no esta solo!

Kazemaru: Así es!

Handa: No creas que dejamos a nuestros amigos atras!

Endou: Gracias... chicos.

En eso Silver empezo a recuperar la consiencia...

Atsuya: Je, Creen que no podre contra todos ustedes? Yo un dia venci a 20 solo por mi mismo! Y fue un grupo de Criminales, y ustedes creen que me daran miedo? Ja! Dejen de bromear

Atsuya: Adelante!

Entonces todos iban a pelear...

Neku: Ya Tio, vale deja de molestar (Poniendose enmedio de todos)

Atsuya: Neku... Que es?

Neku: (Voltiando a ver a los demas) Si se meten con el, se meten con migo, y si se meten con migo y el entonces se meten con todo el equipo.

Handa: Todo... El equipo?

Neku: No dire mas

Jin: No nos asustas, no tienen amigos en el colegio

Neku: ...

Neku: No en ESTE colegio

Endou: A que te refieres...

Atsuya: Jejeje, calmate Neku, tu sabes que no necesito a los Blizzards para vencer a esto debiluchos

Handa: Bli…Blizzards?

Atsuya: Que? Ni siquiera saben quienes somos? Ustedes viven debajo de una piedra o que?

Endou: Tu... Tu eres el capitan de los Blizzards? (Mientras apuntaba a Atsuya)

Atsuya: Y tu el capitan de los tontos, POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SOY! Soy ATSUYA SHIROU! Capitan de los Blizzards!

Gouenji: Eso pense, solo un jugador de Futbol podria dar una patada asi.

Atsuya: (Mientras se tronaba los dedos) Jeje, No solo uso pies sabes

Endou: Entonces... Podemos solucionar esto de una manera! (Mientras apuntaba a Atsuya)

Todos: (Menos Fubuki, Gouenji y Neku) Ehhhh?

Endou: Los retamos!

Atsuya: Que has dicho?

Endou: Ya me oistes, jugaremos un partido, Mañana!

Atsuya: Je... Jeje... JAJAJAJAJAJA! (Una risa maniaca y malvada)

Endou: Pasa algo?

Atsuya: Jajaja... Que... El que... que... ufff... que has dicho? (Mientras se secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos, ya que se rio tanto que lloro de la risa)

Atsuya: Hare que esas palabras las lamentes

Atsuya: Bien, Entonces nosotros los Blizzards aceptamos el reto, Mañana, a las doce en punto, Los Blizzards contra los debiles!

En eso Atsuya, Fubuki y Neku dejaron el salon de clases... el dia paso... y termino... hasta ahora... Es el dia siguiente, el dia del gran encuentro.

En casa de Burn...

Gazelle: Burn preparate.

Burn: Eh? Que? (Mientras estaba de cabeza en un mueblo, mirando Television, mas concretamente caricaturas)

Gazelle: Algo me dice que hoy sera un dia interesante...

Burn: Ummmm... y yo debo de ir?

Gazelle: Asi es

Burn: Y eso es por...?

Gazelle: Solo preparate

Burn: EEENNNNTTTEEENNNDDIIDDDOOO!

Ese dia Atsuya, Neku y Fubuki no llegaron al colegio...

Hasta que finalmente las Doce...

La campana sono 12 veces, y todo el equipo se reunio afuera, asi mismo todos los espectadores y alumnos

En eso llegaron Gazelle y Burn, para ver el partido

Burn: Oye, jeje, mira cuanta gente (Hablandole a Gazelle)

Gazelle: Sabes por que venimos cierto?

Burn: Ehhh... Si?

Gazelle: *Suspiro* Bien... solo esperemos

Burn: CLARO

En eso ambos se fueron debajo de un Arbol para ver desde ahi el partido

Y finalmente un bus llega..

La puerta se Abre, y deja salir una neblina muy fria, tan fria que cuando llego al suelo, el suelo exageradamente empezo a congelarse.

Y empezaron a salir eran los Blizzards

Episodio 21 Terminado!

Respuestas a Preguntas frecuentes

1-Por que te tardastes tanto, maldito imbecil aragan bueno para nada?

2-En esto te tardastes una semana? DESGRACIADO!

Respuestas

1-Es por que nadie me comento el episodio 20... y pense que ya lo dejaron de ver... dejo el 21, para ver si lo comentan, y si lo comentan empezare a subir los demas episodios, ahorita ya termine el episodio 25.

2-No, me tarde una semana por que escribi los demas capitulos en Ingles, solo falta traducirlos, ahorita ya van los 25.

Aun asi, gracias por verlo, Agradesco de anticipo si Comentan, y si no, Gracias por verlo de todas formas

Esto es

Asia Dragons!

Episodio 21!


	22. Chapter 22

Y finalmente aqui esta Asia Dragons 22.

Lamento la demora, pero tuve y tengo algunas dificultades tecnicas y tambien pense que ya nadie seguiria viendo este Fanfict en Español ya que practicamente deje de recibir Reviews y PM de las personas que lo miraban, hasta este dia que recibi un Review y decidi Poner este episodio.

Para no perder mas de vuestro tiempo aqui os dejo

Asia Dragons

Episodio 22.

Descripcion:

Zeus perdio su partido contra los Dragones de Asia, al finalizar el partido Aphrodi se unio al equipo.

Gazelle, Burn y el resto de los Dragones se preparan para sacar los colmillos, ya que se enfrentaran a Raimon y los Blizzards.

En esos partidos se decidira si se unen o no los nuevos integrantes.

Esto es

Asia Dragons

Episodio 22

El Juego Inicia, Blizzards y Raimon contra Dragones de Asia Parte 1.

Persona: Oigan miren! Hay estan!

Persona: Son los Blizzards!

Persona: Son los que ganaron el Futbol Frontera!

Persona: Te amo fubuki!

Persona: Me encanta tu pelo Atsuya!

A la gente le gustaba los Blizzards, aun los estudiantes de Raimons eran Fans de los Blizzards y no de su equipo de Futbol.

Atsuya y los otros ignoraban a la gente, con excepcion de Fubuki quien los saludaba a todos y les agradecia por apoyarlos.

Atsuya y su equipo llego, se pusieron en frente de Endou y los demas de su equipo.

Atsuya: Tienes miedo...? DEBERIAS!

Endou: No tengo miedo a ningun partido!

Atsuya: Encerio...? (Mientras se miraba las uñas) Pronto hare que te trages esas palabras, en el campo, Vas a Caer! (Mientras le hacia un gesto con el Dedo Abajo)

Endou: Ya lo veremos

Atsuya: Entonces, Jugemos!

En la banca de los Blizzards todos empezaron a entrenarse y calentar, Atsuya y Neku nunca hacen nada, y sobre todo Neku quien nunca hace nada en el equipo, nunca juega, nunca entrena, siempre pasa sentado escuchando musica, y se va con su equipo cuando terminan el juego, cosa que a nadie le Molesta.

En eso Fubuki se sento junto con Atsuya.

Fubuki: Oye hermano... Crees que ganaremos?

Atsuya: Jajaja, Eres tan gracioso hermano... Tu siempre sales con lo mismo cada partido, pero esto es diferente, solo miralos... Son raros... (Y entonces Atsuya apunto a Kabeyama) Mira a ese, Es un gordo, Jaja, Dios... Quien lo dejo entrar en primer lugar? Los gordos son horribles, no juegan bien, son lentos, y se cansan en menos de 10 minutos, ademas mira a ese otro (Y apunto a Jin) Solo... Mira su cabello, te apuesto que no puede ni siquiera ver el sol, parece un emo, Oh, Oh! Mira ese otro! (Y apunta a Kazemaru) Es una chica cierto?

Fubuki: Yo... Creo... Ehh... Nose... Parece una chica (Mientras intentaba acercarle la mirada) pero... creo que un chico... creo...

Atsuya: Huummm... Es un Afrodita, Es un Hombre-Mujer, no tiene ni el sexo definido, y yo puedo seguir diciendo cosas de todo ese equipo, pero ya me canse, solo quiero terminar... *Bostezo* Despiertame cuando el partido empieze si?

Y Atsuya se recosto en el cuerpo de su hermano para dormir...

Fubuki intento acomodarlo en su cuerpo, el lo abrazo mientras su hermano trataba de dormir.

En la banca de Raimon

Endou: Que haremos... nos hacen falta 2 miembros...

Kazemaru: Y que tal tu hermano?

Endou: Quien? Silver?

Kazemaru: Si

Endou: Bueno... El entrenador dijo que no podia entrar...

Kazemaru: No veo al entrenador aqui y tu?

Endou: Es cierto! Lo traere enseguida!

Y Endou se fue para buscar a Silver

Endou: (Cuando llego) Chicos... Ufff... aqui... el... vino... lo traje... Ufff...

Silver: Ustedes... realmente... quieren... luchar contra los Blizzards?

Kazemaru: Bueno... este TONTO no piensa lo que dice, y ahora debemos de hacerlo

Mientras tanto

Gazelle: Oye Burn, fijate en ese.

Burn: En quien? En el gordo? (Mientras acercaba su vista a Kabeyama)

Gazelle: No! El de la banda en su cabeza.

Burn: Ohhh… El que esta con la chica?

Gazelle: El otro!

Burn: Ehhh... El... Otro... Si... El otro... Ahhh... El otro..!

Gazelle: El probablemente sea lo que buscamos.

Burn: Otro mas? Eh, Por que no?

Gazelle: Miremos el partido, y decidiremos si el se une.

Burn: Como digas jefa.

Kabeyama: Pero... Aun nos hace falta otro jugador...

Endou: Es cierto... dejame ver...

Kazemaru: Nadie se nos unira, y menos si es contra los Blizzards

Goenji: Yo lo hare (Mientras sale por atras de todos)

Todos: Goenji!

Goenji: Puedo jugar cierto?

Endou: CLARO!

Endou: SI! SI! GOUENJI VA A JUGAR!

Entonces Endou, Silver, Gouenji y Kazemaru se acercaron donde estaban Atsuya y los demas.

Endou: Estamos listos

Atsuya estaba dormido sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, asi que Fubuki tuvo que hablar.

Fubuki: Eh? Asi... Cla-claro

Fubuki: (Muy suavemente) Atsuya… Atsuya… despierta hermano... ya empezaremos

Atsuya: 5 minutos mas mama... no quiero ir a clases... *Ronquido*

Fubuki: Je… Claro...

Fubuki: Pueden darnos 5 minutos?

Endou: Ehh… Claro?

Fubuki: Gracias.

Y se fueron muy confundidos

Someoka: Que dijeron?

Endou: Que en 5 minutos iniciaremos...

Someoka: Bien

Al pasar los 5 minutos

Arbitro: Es la hora

Endou y los demas tomaron sus pocisiones

Arbitro: Capitanes venga.

Atsuya: (Aun medio-dormido) *Bostezo* si... si... numero... *Bostezo* (Y rascandose la cara para despertar)

Endou: Les demostraremos que no somos debiles!

Atsuya: Si... Si...

Arbiter: El balon es para Raimon.

Atsuya: Aja...

La Formacion de Raimon Es

3 Delanteros

4 Medio Campistas

3 Defensas

1 Portero

La Formacion de los Blizzards

1 Delantero

8 Medio Campistas

1 Defensa

1 Portero

Burn: Al fin van a iniciar, y yo que queria dormirme (Mientras se tira a acosatarse al pasto)

Gazelle: Asi es... (Dentro de poco veremos que equipo es el mejor)

Burn: Ja… Gazelle este equipo el... uuhhh… Digimon… Si es… son un monton de novatos, incluyendo Roccoco les hubiera ganado en su primera vez.

Gazelle: Podria ser, Pero el equipo RAIMON tiene algo que me llama la atencios, Primero esta el hermano del portero, El chico de pelo blanco es otro que no parece tan mal, y puede que el portero tampoco sea tan malo.

Burn: Contemos… tenemos… 10 jugadores… Si contamos los de los Blizzards son… 3… y tu quieres… 3 de Pokémon… eso hace… 16 verdad?

Gazelle: Asi es.

Burn: *Tich*... Tu solo quieres al delantero por que tiene pelo blanco.

Gazelle: Que bueno chiste, ahora concentrate en el juego

Burn: Si, Si, Si...

Narrador: Y el partido inicia!

Narrador: Someoka avanza! Y pasa a Atsuya!

Pensamiento de Someoka: Que? Nisiquiera trato de detenerme!

Atsuta: Jejeje (Y corrio hasta llegar donde los defensas de Raimon)

Narrador: Atsuya se mueve a gran velocidad, llegando hacia el campo de Raimon!

Pensamiento de Gouenji: Que esta pensando hacer

Narrador: Los medio campistas no mueven ni un dedo para detener a Raimon, Ahora solo falta que pasen al Defensa de los Blizzards

En eso Fubuki se pone en el camino de los delanteros

Someoka: Crees que me detendras? Impacto Dragon!

Narrador: Y el delantero de Raimon hace un poderoso ataque!

Narrador: Que es esto?

Narrador: Sera posible? El defensa de los Blizzards detuvo esa increible tecnica usando una cantidad minima de esfuerzo! Aqui vemos el poderoso "Muro de Hielo" de los Blizzards! Fubuki el increible Defensa!

Fubuki solo sonrio

Fubuki: Atsuya!

Narrador: Hace un pase largo!

Narrador: Pero Atsuya es marcado!

Kazemaru: Es mio!

Detras de Kazemaru...

Atsuya: Fuego de Acero! (Rompefuegos en otras traducciones)

Narrador: Increible! Atsuya roba el balon desde la espalda de Kazemaru, con una poderosa Hissatsu llamada Fuego de Acero!

Narrador: Kazemaru cae adolorido al suelo, mientras Atsuya corre hacia la porteria!

Kabeyama: No te dejare pasar!

Atsuya: Deja de bromear! JA! Tu das risa!

Kabeyama: Eh?

Atsuya: Solo mirate, eres un desaztre! Te apuesto que tus compañeros piensan lo mismo! Eres un gordo! Jaja!

Kabeyama: No…

Atsuya: Jaja! Un gran bebe! Agugutata!

En eso Kabeyama empezo a llorar y recordo que cuando el era pequeño en el colegio siempre lo molestaban por ser un gordo.

Atsuya aprovecho y paso a Kabeyama sin ningun esfuerzo, incluso lo paso caminando y no corriendo.

Endou: Kabeyama!

Atsuya: Ja, Deberias de preocuparte por ti!

Atsuya: Te Hare Cenizas!

Atsuya: Erupcion Volcanica!

Endou: Te detendre!

Endou: Mano Fantasma!

Endou: aggggg!

Mientras tanto...

Burn: Eso fue una Hissatsu?

Gazelle: Eso parece, pero no esta completa.

Burn: Aburrido

Narrador: GOL! Los Blizzards han logrado el primer gol del juego!

Endou: (En el suelo viendose la mano) Por que... Entrene mucho... pero... Debo de Seguir! (Detendre el siguiente tiro)

Silver: Vamos Hermano!

Endou: Si!

Atsuya: Ja, que grupo de debiluchos ("Debiles" en otros idiomas), Ustedes son un chiste!

Y Atsuya corrio a su posicion de vuelta.

Gouenji: Tratemos de ir al medio, si el vuelve a cruzarse pasenme el balon

Someoka y Silver: Si!

Arbitro: *Pita*

Narrador: Raimon contra ataca! Lograran un gol?

Someoka: Debemos de hacerlo!

Narrador: Que tacticas mas extraña, los Medio Campistas vuelven a dejar que los Delanteros de Raimon pasen!

Atsuya: Jeje (Y corrio hasta llegar a los defensas de Raimon)

Narrador: Atsuya vuelve a su pocision, hara la misma tactica que la vez anterior?

Narrador: Y han llegado, Fubuki la "Barrera de Hielo" De los Blizzards se ah puesto en medio de los delanteros, lograra detenerlos de nuevo?

Someoka: Goenji!

Fubuki: Eh?

Narrador: Que es esto? Hacen un pase! Era una distraccion!

Gouenji: Tornado de Fuego!

Fubuki: Oh no... Debo de detenerlo!

Narrador: Aqui esta su gran Tornado de Fuego, seran capazes los Blizzards de detenerlo?

Narrador: Que es esto? Fubuki se lanza a tierra y golpea el balon con su pie izquierdo! Pero... Sera suficiente como para al menos empatar la Hissatsu?

Narrador: Logro lo imposible! En tan poca distancia y en un espacio tan reducido Fubuki logra vencer el Tornado de Fuego de Gouenji!

Fubuki: Ufff... Estuvo cerca. (Mientras sonreia y se levantaba)

Fubuki: Atsuya!

Narrador: Y vuelve hacer el pase a Atsuya!

Kazemaru: No esta vez!

Narrador: Y Kazemaru vuelve a tomar el balon!

Atsuya: Otra vez? Que no entiendes? Fuego de Acero!

Atsuya: Aggg! (Mientras caia al suelo)

Atsuya: Que tonto

Narrador: Atsuya corre sin parar!

Jin: No pasaras!

Atsuya: Quien?

Jin: Pues... Tu

Atsua: A quien le hablas?

Jin: Como?

Atsuya: Es decir... Al menos puedes verme?

Jin: Eh?

Atsuya: Es decir... Que haras si me robas el balon?

Jin: Que? Pues... Yo...

Atsuya: Apuesto que te cuesta ver el balon, con ese corte de pelo y esa emosidad no hay forma alguna que tu puedas hacer algo con esto.

Jin: Yo... yo...

Atsuya: Como sea, Adios emo! (Y Atsuya corrio rapidamente para dejarle en claro a Jin que no tenia chance alguno)

Endou: Jin!

Atsuya: Te toca!

Atsuya: COMETE ESTO! ERUPCION VOLCANICA!

Endou: VAMOS! Mano Fantasma!

Endou: ARRRGGG!

Narrador: Gol! Atsuya de los Blizzards logro otro gol!

Burn: Jeje, Ese portero no es nada Gazelle incluyendo Roccoco ataja mejores esos tiros que ese tipo.

Gazelle: ...

Burn: Bien, Bien... Lo entiendo no dire nada

Endou: Que estoy haciendo mal?

Atsuya: Todo! JAJAJA!

Endou: Grrrr…

Atsuya: Jajaja, Ustedes si que son un grupo de perdedores! (Mientras se retiraba)

Narrator: Es la hora, Raimon tiene el balon! Que hara?

Silver: Oigan chicos puedo intentarlo?

Someoka: Eh? Bueno...

Silver: Dare mi mejor!

Arbitro: Continuen

Narrador: Y Raimon avanza!

NarraDor: Y haran la misma tactica! Los Medio Campistas no se mueven!

Atsuya: Jeje, Ustedes no aprenden

Narrador: Atsuya avanza a la cancha de Raimon!

Pensamiento de Gouenji: De nuevo… El sabe que su hermano detendra el tiro, le hara un pase, si lo marcan simplemente robara el balon desde atras, el correra, pasara a los defensas, el atacara a Endou... Hara otro gol... Grrr... debemos de hacer algo!

Someoka: Silver!

Silver: Es mio!

Fubuki se pone en el medio

Silver: Dare mi mejor!

Silver: Velocidad de la Luz Nivel 3!

Fubuki: Pero que...?

Pensamiento de Fubuki: Me traspazo?

Portero: No te creas! AVALANCHA!

Portero: Fubuki!

Fubuki: S-si!

Someoka: MALDICION! TAN CERCA! PERO NO AVANZARAS!

Narrador: Someoka taclea a Fubuki!

Narrador: Gouenji aprovecha y roba el balon!

Goenji: Tornado de Fuego!

Portero: No lo lograras! AVALANCHA!

Narrador: Y vuelve a bloquear el tiro!

Portero: Fubuki!

Fubuki: Si

Fubuki: Atsuya!

Atsuya: Es mio!

Atsuya: Que pasa chica? No trataras de detenerme?

Kazemaru: Como?

Atsuya: Oh… Eres un chico?

Kazemaru: Claro que lo soy!

Atsuya: Jaja, lo que digas afrodita! Nos vemos!

Kazemaru: Que...? Espera!

Narrador: Y Atsuya corre y deja a los demas atras!

Atsuya: Ahora te toca!

Endou: Intentanlo

Atsuya: Jeje, Erupcion Volcanica!

Endou: VAMOS! Mano... Fantasma!

Endou: GGGAAA!

Narrador: GOL! Ahora los Blizzards estan 3-0!

Narrador: Y el Arbitro anuncia el fin del primer tiempo!

Y aqui termino

Episodie 22

Puse mucho esfuerzo en este juego, espero les haya gustado y si quieren comenten y si no gracias por leer!

Ojo 1:

Erupcion Volcanica

Es una Hissatsu Exclusiva de Atsuya Shirou, Delantero y capitan de los Blizzards,Consiste en,Todo el campo se hace negro, solo Atsuya y el balon se pueden ver, Atsuya golpea el balon hasta la altura del pecho, el balon se mantiene, y el patea el balon 6 veces, 3 Veces al lado derecho y 3 veces al lado de abajo del balon, Cuando termina hace una ultima patada con todas sus fuerzas en frente del balon, Cuando da la ultima patada a un Volcan aparece detras de el apuntando el balon y cuando da la patada el Volcan hace Erupcion y el balon es lanzado a alta velocidad con lava atras.

Ojo 2:

Avalancha

Es una Hissatsu del portero de los Blizzards, cuando el balon se acerca, El arroja sus 2 manos encima del balon mientras que una gran avalancha aparece atras, La avalancha impacta el balon, y lo deja sin efecto, y cae en la tierra.

Ojo 3:

Velocidad de la Luz Nive (1-10)

Es una Hissatsu unica de Silver, hermano de Endou, Al momento de hacerla, Todo el campo se queda en negro, El estira su pie lo mas que puede hacia atras, luego golpea el balon a una altisima velocidad y fuerza, El balon entonces al ser golpeado emite una Aura Blanca que lo cubre en forma que esta rompiendo el sonido, El balon entonces alcanza la velocidad de la Luz, Cuando un jugador trata de bloquear esta tecnica, el balon simplemente traspaza a o a los jugadores, y va directo a la porteria.

Esto es todo... Creo...

Y lo lamento de nuevo... Por tardarme

Gracias y pasen un feliz dia

Nos vemos pronto Dragones!


	23. Chapter 23

Hola a Todos y Todas, Al fin el Capitulo/Episodio 23!

Hemos llegado lejos cierto? En fin aqui os dejo el Nuevo Epi.

Descripcion:

Los Blizzards llegan a Raimon donde jugaron un Partido.

Gazelle le dice a Burn que en ambos equipos hay buenos jugadores que es muy posible que puedan unirse al de ellos, Entre los cuales son Gouenji, Silver y Endou de Raimon, y Atsuya, Fubuki y Neku de los Blizzards.

El juego inicio, Raimon hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero era clara la diferencia, no hay duda los Blizzards dominaban el Campo, el primer tiempo termino y con eso un 3-0.

Lograra Raimon Superar el marcador?

Quedense aqui para verlo

Esto Es

Dragones De Asia

Episodio 23

El Juego Inicia, Blizzards y Raimon contra Dragones de Asia Parte 2.

En la Banca de Raimon...

Someoka: Maldita sea! No tenemos ni un maldito chance!

Kazemaru: No puedo creerlo... no hubieramos aceptado este partido despues de todo...

Endou: Chicos! No se desanimen aun! el Segundo Tiempo y sin duda ganaremos!

Kazemaru: Que punto tiene... Ellos pueden atacar y defender... nosotros a penas podemos defendernos y ni lo hacemos bien...

Endou: Pero Esto Aun No Se Acaba!

Kabeyama: ...

Endou: SI! AUN NOS PODEMOS RECUPERAR!

Silver: Si chicos! Enseñemosle de que estamos hechos!

En la Banca de los Blizzards...

Todo el equipo estaban observando a los de Raimon mientras se levantaban el animo.

Fubuki: Se ven felices, Eso es bueno verdad hermano?

Atsuya: No... Espera... Por que estan feciles? Animados... NO! Es decir... Los demas equipo se supone que ya estubieran de rodillas... Miserables! Como se atreven?

El Arbitro entonces Pita, El Segundo Tiempo Inicia!

Narrador: Finalmente el segundo tiempo ah dado inicio!

Narrador: Lograra Raimon ganar?

Narrador: Y dan inicio! Raimon lleva el balon!

Silver: Vamos Chicos debemos de hacerlo!

Gouenji y Someoka: Si!

Pensamiento de Silver: No Perderemos! Lo Lograremos!

(Desde este momento inicia la cancion del Opening 1 De Super Once, Je...)

Atsuya: Grrrr... Destruyan sus Esperanzas!

Narrator: Miren eso! Los Medios Campistas empiezan a moverse! Van tras Raimon!

Silver: Goenji!

Goenji: Someoka!

Someoka: Silver!

Narrator: Increible! Los Delanteros de Raimon dan pase sin darle chance a los Blizzards!

Atsuya: Dejen de joder! FUBUKI DETENLOS!

Narrador: Y Fubuki se mueve! Va tras Raimon!

Someoka: Ven por mi! Impacto Dragon!

Fubuki: Es mio!... Que?

Narrador: Increible! Lo que parecia ser un tiro directo se convirtio en un pase!

Silver: Es mio!

Pensamiento de Fubuki: No puede ser...

Silver: NO PERDEREMOS! ESTO ES! DE LO QUE SOMOS CAPACEZ! VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ NIVEL...4!

Narrador: Que es eso? Su Hissatsu Ah evolucionado!

Portero: No pasaras! AVALANCHA!

Portero:AAAAHHHH!

Narador: GOL!

Narrator: RAIMON LOGRO DESTRUIR LA IMPENETRABLE BARRERA DE HIELO! Y LOGRO UN PUNTO!

Atsuya: (En Shock) No... Que paso... Es imposible... IMPOSIBLE!

Narrador: Este es el primer equipo que logra marcar un punto para a los Blizzards!

(A Este punto ya termino la cancion)

Atsuya: Grrr... Me las pagaran...

Atsuya: Esto es solo el principio! FUERA DE AQUI!

Narrador: Y Atsuya se mueve a gran velocidad! Y avanza!

Kazemaru: Te detendre!

Atsuya: Maldicion... Como pudo... (Mientras caia al suelo)

Kazemaru: Silver!

Narrador: Imposible! El Capitan de los Blizzards ah caido y ahora el balon es de Raimon!

Atsuya: Detenganlos!

Fubuki: (Debo... De Detenerlos... Por mi hermano!)

Narrador: Y Fubuki ataca ferozmente a Silver!

Fubuki: Atsuya!

Atsuya: Ya lo tengo!

Atsuya: Me las pagaran todas!

Atsuya: ENDOU! PAGARAS!

Narrador: Atsuya corre furiosamente dejando a todos los jugadores de Raimon atras!

Atsuya: MUERE! ERUPCION VOLCANICA!

Narrador: Que tecnica mas increiblemente poderosa! Podria matar a cualquiera! Lo lograra Endou?

Endou: Yo... Yo... Yo... DEBO DETENERLO! POR QUE... SOY EL CAPITAN DE RAIMON! MANO... FANTASMA!

Burn: Pero que...? Que es eso?

Gazelle: ...

Atsuya: No... NOOO!

Narrador: Derrotada! La Erupcion Volcanica de Atsuya Ah sido derrotada por esta nueva Hissatsu llamada Mano Fantasma!

Endou: Lo... Logre... Lo LOGRE! (Desde este punto Inicia el Opening 4 de Super Once)

Endou: Pero... Vamos Chicos!

Narrador: Los Delanteros Lo reciben!

Silver: Debemos... Debemos de GANAR!

Silver: Velocidad de la Luz Nivel 5!

Portero: NOOO! (Mientras fallaba su intento de detener el balon)

(Aqui termina ya el Opening 4)

Atsuya: YA BASTA! NO MAS JUEGOS REMUEVANSE EL...

Y el Arbitro entonces interrumpe

Arbitro: (PPPPPIIIIIPPPPPP) El juego termino

Atsuya: Eh?... NOOO! ESTABA A PUNTO DE USARLO!

Atsuya: Maldita sea, Tuvieron suerte en esta nada mas!

Burn: No son tan malos... Bien tenias razon... Ahora que?

Gazelle: Andando

Burn: si... si... ya sabia que eso me dirias.

En eso Gazelle y Burn se acercaron al campo

Burn: Hola, hola!

Atsuya y Endou: Eh?

Burn: Jeje, no tan mal juego, pero eh visto mejores... Jaja

Atsuya: y quien diantres son ustedes?

Gazelle: Dejame responder eso, Somos del equipo Los Dragones de Asia, Yo soy Gazelle su capitana y el es el Sub-Capitan Burn, y somos el equipo mas fuerte de todo el mundo.

Silver: Dragones de Asia...?... ... ... ... ...! DRAGONES DE ASIA? EL EQUIPO QUE GANO EL FUTBOL FRONTERA CON 7 JUGADORES EN AMERICA?

Burn: Vaya... Al fin alguien nota eso.

Gazelle: Los mismos

Endou: Pe... Pero... Que hacen ustedes aqui?

Gazelle: Pues estamos en la busqueda de los mejores jugadores del mundo y ustedes han sido seleccionados para jugar en nuestro equipo.

Atsuya: El mejor equipo de todos... Je, que tal un reto

Burn: Jaja, eso me gusta

Burn: Entonces un partido!

Gazelle: Que les parece detras del puente a las 9 en punto?

Endou: Pues... Nose... A mi me gusta este equipo... Bien acepto el partido pero no prometo nada de unirme

Burn: Jaja, ya nos veremos nuevo porterito

Endou: Oye espera dije que no prometi nada

Burn: Si, Si, Porterito Adios.

En eso Gazelle y Burn se van.

Afuera de Raimon

Desar: Y bien?

Burn: Jeje, tenemos... ehhh... 4, No! 6 nuevos jugadores!

Desar: Como... Seis?

Gazelle: Asi es, y preparate por que mañana tenemos un partido.

Desar: Ja, como sea, no es nada

En eso Los 3 llegaron a la Casa de Burn En Inazuma (No en Okinawa, ya que Burn tenia una casa en Inazuma)

En eso, Roccoco estaba afuera de la casa esperando las noticias...

Roccoco: Eh? Oh! Burn! Gazelle! Desar!

Burn: Que pasa Rocs ("Rocs" Es el apodo de Roccoco que burn le dio)

Roccoco: Tenemos nuevos jugadores?

Burn: Jaja! Claro que si! Son 6!

Roccoco: Se... Se... Sese... sees... Se... Seis?

Burn: POR SUPUESTO!

Roccoco: Pero... eso... muucho... eso... mucho... creer... es... es... que... mucho...mumumuh...mucho... yo.. yo...

Burn: Pues Creelo, y mañana tenemos un juego

Ellos estaban afuera, pero la puerta estaba abierta y por lo tanto se podia oir todo desde adentro...

Fidio: Un juego?

Fidio quien estaba adentro de la Mansion (No se le puede llamar casa...) El estaba sentado en un sillon leyendo un diario y no pudo evitar oir eso ultimo.

Gazelle: Asi es, Seran 2 contra nosotros.

Kai: (Quien estaba afuera haciendo ejercicio) Ufff... son... 2... eso... es todo?... Sera... ufff... facil...

Luca: Sé (Quien acababa de llegar, ya que venia de comprar Golosinas/Frituras/Churros)

Edgar: Y quienes son? (Quien venia junto con Luca para que no se gastara todo el dinero)

Gazelle: Es un nuevo equipo Raimon, pero van los Blizzards.

Aphrodi: (Quien estaba bajando las escaleras y venia de tomar una ducha) Ummm? Escuche los Blizzards? Contra ellos nos enfrentamos?

Burn: Jeje, asi es, asi que todos listos!

Gazelle: Unicamente cuidense del portero de Raimon que es una amenaza

Mark: (Quien venia del comedor) El portero? Ah... El juego, Claro.

Burn: Entonces... VICTORIA A LOS DRAGONES!

Todos (Menos Gazelle): VICTORIA!

Al dia siguiente...

Todos ya habian llegado al puente menos los Dragones

Claro, los Blizzards en un punto y Raimon en otro.

Fubuki: Sera divertido, verdad hermano?

Atsuya: Aja... Eso creo...

En la Banca de Raimon

Endou: Chicos hagamos nuestro mejor!

Todos: SI!

Kazemaru: No perderemos por nada

Kabeyama: Si

Entonces, ellos llegaron

Burn: unnnggg... Veamos... Tu seras nuestro proximo Delantero... o prefieres defensa? (Hablandole a Silver)

Silver: Y-yo?

Burn: Si Tu

Silver: Jeje... pues nose... yo la verdad prefiero delantero

Endou: Silver!

Silver: Ahora que?

Endou: Tu eres de nuestro equipo!

Silver: De que hablas? Yo solo los apoyo recuerdas?

Entonces los demas fueron a las bancas...

Fubuki: Oye hermano... tu te uniras?

Atsuya: Por? Tu no?

Fubuki: Bueno... no... lose...

Atsuya: Calmate, si ellos nos ganan nos unimos, pero si no, lastima nos quedamos bien?

Fubuki: Claro

Atsuya: y tu Neku?

Neku: Como sea

Atsuya: Bien, entonces esta mas que decidido

Silver: (Vaya pero que mal caracter el de Endou... es decir... acaso no piensa unirse, es tonto...? Ehh... bueno... eso ni lo comento... pero aun asi... ellos son otro nivel, no tenemos chance...)

Kazemaru: Y quien sera el que inicie?

Endou: Nosotros

Kazemaru: Bien

Mientras iban camino a la cancha

Endou: Oye Gouenji... y tu planeas unirte?

Gouenji: ...

Endou: Gouenji... tu no... DIABLOS... ahora todos... Bien... como sea... Yo no me ire!

Arbitro: El balon es para los Dragones!

Narrador: Y comienza el partido! Los Dragones de Asia ganadores del torneo de Futbol Frontera de America contra Raimon un equipo muy nuevo! Quienes seran los ganadores?

Y con esto concluyo este episodio, espero les haya sido de su agrado

Y si tienen tiempo denle un pequeño Review, cualquier cosa es agradecida.

De lo contrario gracias por su tiempo!

Nos vemos Pronto

Dragones!


	24. Chapter 24

Y aqui os traigo el episodio 24! De los Dragones de Asia

Agradesco su espera y perdonen la gran tardanza... Realmente lo siento, no saben cuantos deseos eh tenido de subir estos episodios lo antes posible pero no pude... Pero finalmente la gran espera ah terminado!

Descripcioon:

Blizzards y Raimon es algo que nunca se combinaran y asi lo demostraron en su partido, en el cual los Blizzards lo ganaron, a pesar que en el segundo tiempo iban perdiendo, Gazelle y Burn quienes vieron todo el partido decidieron...

Nuestros Nuevos Jugadores

Es la hora, Raimon Enfrentara a los Dragones!

Ganaran? Perderan? Quedense aqui para averiguarlo!

Esto Es

Asia Dragons

Episodio 24

El Juego Inicia, Blizzards y Raimon contra Dragones de Asia Parte 3.

La Formacion de los Dragones.

Delantero

Burn

Medio Campistas

Edgar, Fidio, Luca, Aphrodi

Defensas

Gazelle, Roccoco, Kai

Portero

Desar

Formacion de Raimon.

Delanteros

Goenji, Silver, Someoka

Medio Campistas

Kazemaru, Handa

Defensas

Matsuno, Kabeyama, Jin, Kurimatsu, Shishido

Portero

Endou

Endou: (Les enseñaremos... Que no somos objetos, nosotros los jugadores somos seres humanos! No objetos, ellos no deciden, somos nosotros, Ganaremos A como de lugar!)

Gazelle: Ug... (Que es esto... senti algo raro... que fue...)

Burn: Oy Gazelle, pasa algo?

Gazelle: Eh? O... Na-nada.

Burn: Nah... Como sea

Burn: Pero que le pasa, son solo novatos los aplastaremos en menos de un segundo

Arbitro: *Pita*

Narrador: Silver lleva el balon, y se mueve camino a la porteria de los Dragones, quien sera el primero en anotar?

Narrador: Que es esto? Burn de la nada le quita el balon a Silver!

Burn: Yo me llevo esto

Silver: Pero que? (Mientras miraba como Burn a gran velocidad lo superaba)

Narrador: Los medio campistas atacan a Burn pero fallan! Matsuno y Jin tratan de detenerlo pero Burn parece un cometa en llamas, Nada lo detiene!

Narrador: Kazemaru trata una barrida! Dios! Burn salta por encima!

Kazemaru: Imposible!

Burn: Eso es todo?

Burn: (Despues de aterrizar en la tierra) Jaja, tus jugadores son pateticos porterito, ahora te toca deten esto

Endou: Vamos! Nosotros los jugadores... NO SOMOS OBJETOS!

Burn: Lo que digas... Jeje, Vamos Deten esto! Destello... ATOMICO!

Narrador: Burn libera su Hissatsu favorita, El Destello Atomico!

Endou: VAMOS! MANO... FANTASMA! (Tambien Conocida como Mano Celestial en otras versiones)

Narrador: Y Endou logra detener el Destello Atomico de Burn!

Burn: Nada mal! Porterito, Jeje!

Endou: Arrrgggg... (Que... es esto... mi mano... que le pasa... siento... que me duele, mucho!, me quema... arrgg... maldicion, que dolor... podre... seguir?) (Mientras le temblaba la mano incontrolablemente)

Burn: Eh? Oye porterito que pasa? Te dolio? Solo fue un tiro debil! Vamos! Deja de bromear y sigamos!

Endou: Grrrr... Maldicion (Mientras se ponia de pie con su mano derecha toda temblorosa) No Me Unire!

Burn: Asi se habla! Nos vemos pronto!

Endou: Grrr... (Cual es su problema?)

Endou: Silv... (!) (Repentinamente queda en shock Endou, ya que iba dar un pase a Silver con su mano derecha, pero no pudo terminar) No... puedo... solo... Kazemaru!

Kazemaru: Eh?...

Kazemaru: Si-Silver!

Narrador: Silver lleva el balon!

Silver: Gouenji!

Narrador: Ahora le toca a Gouenji llevar el balon! Seran ellos los primeros en anotar?

Gazelle: Kai, Roccoco!

Kai y Roccoco: Si!

Narrador: Pero que combo! Kai taklea a Gouenji mientras que Roccoco usando su barrida le roba el balon!

Narrador: Los Dragones de Asia llevan el balon!

Silver: No tan rapido! Deslize de la Velocidad de la Luz Nivel 2!

Roccoco: Imposible!

Narrador: Que increible velocidad! Silver roba el Balon con una velocidad sorprendente!

Silver: Lo conseguire! Velocidad de la Luz Nivel 2!

Narrador: Y Silver hace su Hissatsu desde una corta distacia! La Velocidad de la Luz Nivel 2!

Desar: Realmente crees que me venceras con eso? Hoyo Negro! (Agujero de Gusanos en otras versiones)

Narrador: Y Desar logra detener el tiro!

Desar: Eso es todo? Patetico

Narrador: Y Desar hace un pase largo a Fidio!

Fidio: Oye Burn!

Burn: Jeje, Ahora si, veamos que tan buenos son ustedes... Yugioh!

Kazemaru: Esta loco? Hara un tiro desde la media cancha?

Burn: Solo miren!

Burn: (Muy Serio al momento de realizar esta Hissatsu) Estrella... De FUEGO!

Narrador: Hace calor o solo soy yo? Que increiblemente intensa Hissatsu!

Burn: (Mientras el Balon con la Hissatsu iban en camino) OYE! PORTERITO! DETEN ESO!

Endou: Deja Eso! (Luego voltio a ver al frente, ante la gigantesca estrella de fuego que su altura era casi igual que la del puente) Detener... Detener... Debo Detenerla! MANO FANTASMA!

Narrador: GGGGOOOOLLLL!

Narrador: Burn logra hacer el primer Gol! Con una Increible Hissatsu! La Estrella De Fuego!

Endou: (En el suelo) Im...pos...ible... (Mientras estaba tirado, incapaz de levantarse, tenia toda la ropa destruida, sus 2 guantes quemados, su mano derecha casi calcinerada por el intenso calor y dolor que tenia)

Raimon: Capitan! Endou!

Kazemaru: (Mientras subia a Endou encima de su hombro) Endou... Responde!

Kabeyama: Capitan

Endou: (Semi Inconciente) estoy... bien... solo es un... rasguño...

Silver: Hermano! Dejate de tonterias! Ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie!

Endou: Yo... No... debo... proteger la porteria... (Intentando pararse el solo)

Kabeyama: Pero capitan... Esta herido

Burn: (Hablando para el mismo) Como? Piiifff... Le dolio? pero que... Se supone que el sera nuestro portero? Ni siquiera pudo detener eso... Aunque... Roccoco y Desar fueron al hospital la primera vez que lo intentaron... PERO, El tubo que detenerlo... Bueno! (Mientras se ponia de Brazons Cruzados y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente)

Burn: (Luego de abrir los ojos, al parecer se le ocurrio una idea) Oye Gazelle! Que paso? Se supone que el sera nuestro portero? Deja de bromear!

Gazelle no respondio nada, en vez de eso, voltio a ver a Endou un poco enfadada.

Endou: Chi-Chicos! Vamos! Se que puedo! (Ya recuperado)

Gouenji: Bien, pero no llores despues. (Mientras se regresaba a su pocision)

Kazemaru: Pe-pero... Gouenji

Silver: Si tenemos un partido, Vamos Chicos!

Narrador: Al parecer Endou seguira jugando!

Narrador: Ahora le toca a Raimon Contra Atacar!

Burn: (Mientras se sacaba cera del oido) Aja... Quiero ver que hacen...

Silver: Vamos chicos! Debemos de hacer un Gol!

Silver y Someoka: Si

Arbitro: *Pita*

Narrador: Y Raimon Sale!

Narrador: Han pasado a Burn y los Medio Campistas!

Narrador: Ahora les toca a los Defensas, Que haran?

Gazelle: Kai Gouenji, Roccoco Someoka.

Kai: Entendido

Roccoco:Si! (Mientras iba en camino) Ehhh... Espera... Quien es Someoka?

Roccoco: Waaahhh (Mientas Someoka lo pasaba)

Gouenji: Someoka!

Someoka: Es mio!

Roccoco: Asi que eres Tu! (Y Roccoco hace una barrida)

Someoka: Maldita sea, Silver!

Silver: Lo tengo!

Desar: Adelante, haz tu mejor tiro!

Silver: Lo quieres? Lo tienes! Velocidad de la Luz... Nivel 3!

Desar: Hoyo... NEGRO!

Narrador: Miren Eso! Desar Vuelve a detener La Hissatsu de Silver!

Gouenji: Intentemos algo mas

Silver: Oh... Si-si Claro

Desar: Oye Burn, atrapa

Narrador: Desar hace un pase largo

Handa: No lo haras!

Narrador: Miren! Handa robo el pase!

Burn: (Justo detras de Handa, el cual le susurro) Jeje, gracias por guardarlo por mi.

Handa: Eh? (Pero no pudo mirar atras cuando...)

Burn: Fuego de Acero!

Handa: Agggg!

Burn: Gracias! Vuelve Pronto!

Narrador: Lograra Burn otro gol?

Burn: Jaja, Eso es facil

Kazemaru: Alto hay!

Kabeyama: Te detendremos!

Matsuno: No hay escape

Jin: Te tenemos

Narrator: Increible! Burn esta atrapado entre 4 jugadores!

Burn: Encerio... Creen que me detendran con eso?

Burn: Sentiran en sus huesos la Hissatsu mas poderosa!

Burn: (Espera... No puedo usarla... Gazelle me matara)

Burn: (En eso Burn voltio a ver a Gazelle) Grrrr… me esta viendo, Entonces... Destello Atomico! (Llamarada Atomica en otras Versiones)

Kazemaru: Maldicion! Paso por arriba!

Endou: Es Mia! Mano Fantasma!

Narrator: VAYA! Endou vuelve a vencer el Destello Atomico de Burn! El juego sigue 1-0 Con los Dragones en la Cabeza!

Endou: (Maldicion... mi mano... no puedo mas... siento que me va a explotar... vamos... vamos... vamos... solo esta vez, dame las fuerzas!) Vamos Chicos!

Narrador: Endou hace un pase corto a Kazemaru, Kazemaru decide llevar el balon y se mueve, al parecer Burn no tiene intensiones de quitarle el balon.

Burn: (Mientras tanto Burn estaba haciendo su mal habito de sacarse la cera del oido) Por que deberia de hacer eso...? Nosotros ya ganamos, verdad porterito?

Endou: QUE NO SOY TU PORTERO!

Narrador: Kazemaru hace un pase largo a Someoka

Burn: Aja...

Endou: QUE NO SOY TU PORTERO!

Burn: Y por que?

Endou: Por que no soy un objeto, a mi me gusta mi equipo

Burn: Nosotros somos mas fuertes sabes

Endou: Nunca traicionare a mis amigos

Burn: Puedes tener otros amigos sabes?

Endou: Nunca cambiare a mis amigos.

Narrador: Y Silver hace un pase

Endou: NUNCA!

Burn: …

Burn: Jeje... Oye calmate, deja de bromear

Endou: (Muy serio) No es un chiste

Burn: Espera... Dejame entenderlo... me dices que... estas rechazando nuestra invitacion por un puñado de perdedores?

Endou: Ellos... No son perdedores! SON MIS AMIGOS!

Burn: Grrr... Eres un... Me las pagaras, Nadie rechaza nuestra invitacion, NADIE!

Endou: Pues lo lamento mucho, pero YO lo hice

Burn: Grrrr... Me las pagaras! ME LAS PAGARAS TODAS!

Burn: DAME ESE ESTUPIDO BALON!

Fidio: Ehh... Yo...

Burn: DIJE AHORA!

Fidio: S-si

Gazelle: (No te exageres Burn)

Burn: Pagaras... LAS PAGARAS TODAS!

Burn: TE DESTRUIRE! TE MATARE! MUERE! CALCINE...

Arbitro: *Pita* Fin del primer tiempo!

Burn: Pero... Que?

Burn: ESTABA A PUNTO DE!

Gazelle: Basta ya

Burn: Grrr... Solo dame... otro chance!

Gazelle: Lo lamento pero no, Como capitana del equipo te dire que estas fuera de control y no estas en condiciones de seguir jugando, por lo tanto no jugaras en el segundo tiempo.

Burn: …

Gazelle: Entiendes?

Burn: Si, si... Como sea

A pesar que Burn y Gazelle son una pareja, ellos nunca mezclan Futbol y Amor, asi que por lo tanto Burn no se enfada por esas decisiones de Gazelle.

Burn se sento en la banca, por dentro el estaba muy enojado, pero… Gazelle le dijo que se tranquilisara y el intento hacerlo.

On la Banca de Raimon

Handa: Oye Endou, estas bien?

Gouenji: Si, eres un tonto por tratar de detener esa Estrella de Fuego de Burn

Kabeyama: Si capitan fue mucho

Endou: No se preocupen chicos... estare bien

Silver: Hermano, esta bien si no puedes seguir

Endou: Pero YO PUEDO! Vamos chicos, yo se que puedo!

Gouenji: Dejen que haga lo que quiera, pero escuchame, no debes de dejar que metan otro Gol entiendes?

Endou haciendo una gran sonrisa

Endou: CLARO!

En la Banca de los Blizzards

Fubuki: Parecen confiados...

Atsuya: Ja! Estan perdiendo, de ninguna forma ganaran

Fubuki: Ummm... Pero sabes hermano, se parece a nosotros, es decir... nosotros ibamos ganando, pero... al final ellos casi nos ganan, verdad?

Atsuya: (Se sonrojo mucho) O-Oye! Tuuuu… Ahhh… que tal... comes helado (Sorbete)… Si! Eso! Esta caliente, Y tu tienes hambre y quieres un helado, es por eso que dices esas cosas!

Fubuki: Encerio? No me siento con hambre... (Mientras se acariciaba el estomago)

Atsuya: Pero... Tienes hambre! Y Calor!

Fubuki: Encerio?

Atsuya: Si! No recuerdas? Tu me dijistes eso hace poco!

Fubuki: Bueno... creo que si...

Atsuya: Claro!

Fubuki: Bien, entonces ya regreso!

En eso Fubuki se fue

Atsuya: (Para el mismo) Fiuuu.. por poco...

En la Banca de los Dragones de Asia

Edgar: Entonces jugadoremos como delanteros?

Gazelle: Si.

Narrador: Esta a punto de empezar la segunda parte!

Gazelle: (Endou… Fue capaz de detener el Destello Atomico de Burn… Y se enfrento sin miedo a su Estrella de Fuego… Impresionante… Pero... el no se unira a nosotros asi como van las cosas... Maldicion... debemos hacer algo)

Arbitro: Ambos equipos, vayan a sus pocisiones

Nueva Formacion De Los Dragones De Asia

Delanteros

Fidio, Edgar, Luca

Medio Campistas

Aphrodi, Mark

Defensas

Kai, Roccoco, Gazelle

Portero

Desar

Someoka: Eh? Que rayos, a donde esta el otro tipo?

Luca: Eh? Burn? Jeje, esta es la banca

Someoka: E-en la banca? (Y vi hacia la banca de los Dragones) Pero que... Que hace el ahy? Pense que era su Delantero Estrella.

Narrador: Que es esto! Burn de los Dragones de Asia no jugara en el segundo tiempo, afectara esto a los Dragones?

Gouenji: (No se que estaran pensando, pero este es nuestro chance, su delantero estrella no esta, les hace falta medio campistas, y de lo unico que nos tenemos que preocupar es de los defensas y portero)

Arbitro: *Pita*

Narrador: Y empieza el segundo tiempo!

Narrador: Silver avanza con el balon!

Aphrodi: No pasaras mi amigo

Silver: Crees que me puedes detener?

Aphrodi: Jeje, mi amigo, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para detenerte

Silver: Que?

Aphrodi: Tiempo Celestial (Hora Celestial)

Aphrodi: Yo me llevo esto si no te importa

Aphrodi: (Atras de Silver) *Chasquea los Dedos*

Silver: Que... Adonde fue? Y el Balon? WWWWAAAHHH! (Mientras fue mandado a volar por el torbellino)

Aphrodi: Jeje te lo dije, Oye Fidio

Fidio: Si!

Fidio: Bien... Les demostraremos... De lo que somos capacez nosotros! LOS DRAGONES! Espada De Odin!

Someoka: Pero que?

Kabeyama: NO PASARA! (Y uso su cuerpo como escudo para bloquear la tecnica)

Narrador: Kabeyama Usa su enorme cuerpo para cubrir la tecnica de Fidio!

Narrador: PERO FALLA!

Endou: No debo de fallar!

Endou: Mano Fantasma!

Narrador: GOL!

Narrador: Los Dragones de Asia logran otro Gol!

Someoka: Maldita sea... Que hacemos?

Silver: Pist... Oye Someoka, aun no eh hecho mi mejor tecnica, pasamela cuando puedas

Someoka: Como...? Ah... claro

Arbitro: *Pita*

Narrador: Raimon corre inparable!

Narrador: Estan haciendo su famosa tecnica de dar pases! Los Dragones estan paralizados! No pueden cortar sus pases!

Kai y Roccoco: No Avanzaran!

Narrador: Kai y Roccoco Intentan un desesperado ataque a Gouenji!

Gouenji: No los dejare! Someoka!

Kai y Roccoco: Como?

Someoka: Bien, ahora veran mi tiro!

En eso Someoka recuerda lo que le dijo Silver...

Someoka: Espera... Silver!

Silver: Oh? Gra-Gracias!

Gazelle se pone enfrente de Silver

Gazelle: Vas algun lado?

Silver: No me detendras

Gazelle: Ya lo veremos

Narrador: Gazelle y Silver pelean codo a codo! Quien ganara?

Gazelle: Nada mal

Silver: Mi equipo, confia en mi! No los defraudare! Pusieron sus esperanzas en este pase! (En eso Silver se movio a una velocidad increible, tan rapido que dejo a Gazelle atras)

Gazelle: Pero que?

Desar: Crees que con eso me venseras? Adelante Intentalo!

Silver: Ya veras!

Silver: (Gouenji… Someoka… Kazemaru... Hermano… RAIMON… No fallare ESTE TIRO!) JAAAAAA! VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ NIVEL 6!

Burn: (De repente se pone de pie) Pero que? Si uso Nivel en el ultimo Partido!

Gazelle: (No puede ser!)

Desar: GRRAAAGGG! Maldicion! TALADRODESTRUCTOR! (RompeTaladros)

Narrador: INCREIBLE! EMOCIONANTE! LA GRAN VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ NIVEL 6! AH SUBIDO 2 NIVELES MAS! PODRA BASTAR PARA VENCER A DESAR?

Desar: Poder... Poder... Poderoso... Es muy poderoso!

Desar: No... puedo... mas... GGGRRRAAAAGGG!

Narrador: GGGOOOLLL!

Narrador: RAIMON AH VENCIDO A DESAR Y LOGRO HACER UN GOL A LOS INVENCIBLES DRAGONES!

Gazelle: *murmurando* Nada mal...

Narrador: Que haran ahora los Dragones?

Gazelle: Luca

Luca: Sé... Jejeje

Aribitro: *Pita*

Narrador: Fidio hace un pase corto a Luca

Luca: Tehe… Es la Hora, Tiro Torre Eiffel!

Kazemaru: Pero que? (Mientras el balon pasaba a la par de el)

Kabeyama: Es muy rapido (Mientras miraba como el balon lo dejaba atras)

Jin: Noooo… (Mientras fallo intentanto golpear el balon)

Endou: Mano…

Narrador: GOOOOOL!

Endou: (En Shock) Pe... Pero Que? (Y se dio la vuelta, y vio el balon que ya estaba adentro de la porteria) No puede ser... No pude ni usar mi Mano Fantasma...

Narrador: Los Dragones Ahora Estan 3-1!

Arbitro: *Pita*

Kazemaru: Perdimos...

Kazemaru: No es posible...

Kai: Ja, no puedo creer que realmente pensaran que nos ganarian, que ingenuos

En eso Gazelle se acerca al Equipo de Raimon

Gazelle: Entonces, me responderan?

Y todo el equipo de los Dragones de acerco

Burn seguia enojado, pero... no lo demostraba

Gazelle: Entonces, Gouenji… Silver… Endou?

Silver: Claro, Yo me uno!

Gazelle: Bien, entoces bienvenido

Mientras ambos se daban la mano

Silver: Claro

Gazelle: Gouenji…?

OKA

Y con esto yo doy muerte a este episodio

Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto

Dragones!


	25. Chapter 25

Aqui esta el episodio 25 alfin!

Vaya... Realmente estamos avanzando

Y ya con esto hemos alcanzado a la version ENG, es probable que hoy O mañana ponga el episodio 26

Espero lo vean y les guste

Descripcion

Gazelle reta a Raimon y a los Blizzards a un partido, donde se decidira que jugadores entrarian al equipo

El primer partido empieza, Raimon vs Dragones de Asia.

En el primer tiempo quedaron 1-0, pero, en los ultimos segundos del partido Burn se enojo con Endou al decirle que el no se uniria al equipo de los Dragones.

Al oir eso Burn decide usar su Maxima Hissatsu, sin embargo al momento de hacerlo el partido concluyo y de esa forma Burn no logro usarla.

Gazelle castiga a Burn diciendole que no jugaria en el segundo tiempo, Raimon incremento sus fuerzas en el segundo tiempo logrando un espectacular Gol, logrando el 2-1, en los ultimos segundos los Dragones sacan garras y usan la Hissatsu de Luca para lograr el 3-1 con su increible tecnica de Tiro Torre Eiffel una Hissatsu de gran velocidad que ni siquiera Endou pudo completar su Mano Fantasma.

Que pasara ahora? Gouenji se unira?

Quedense aqui para averiguarlo!

Esto Es

Inazuma Eleven

Asia Dragons

Burn & Gazelle

Episodio 25

Por Nuestros Sueños!

Silver: Entonces Gouenji que dices? Sabes seria de lo mejor que te unieras!

Gouenji: ...

Endou: Lo siento chicos

Y al decir eso Endou salio corriendo y dejo a todos atras, se dirijia a la Torre de Hierro.

Burn: Jeje, que mal que no tenemos al porterito, De todos modos divirtamonos un poco (Y pone sus brazos encima de los hombros de Gouenji arecostandose)

Goeunji estaba muy serio, tan serio que ni siquiera parpadeaba

Burn: Eh? Ah yase, tu estas preocupado por... como era... lenlou?

Gouenji: Endou (Mientras tenia la cabeza sombreada)

Burn: Asi, eso, como sea el no era tan bueno despues de todo.

Burn: De todos modos celebremos!

Burn: Celebrar?

Burn: SI! Celebrar! Por los nuevos miembros!

Gouenji...

Mientras tanto

En la Torre de Hierro

Endou: (Para si mismo) No... nose que hacer ahora... Abuelo... que puedo hacer? (Mientras sujetaba con fuerza la libreta de su abuelo)

Gouenji: Que te parece dormir y prepararte para el entrenamiento de manñana?

Endou: WAAHH! Abuelo! Me estas hablando? A travez del cuaderno? Te oyes como Gouenji!

Kazemaru: Quizas por que el esta atras de ti.

Endou: Como? (Y voltea a ver hacia atras)

Endou: Oh, Chicos, yo... yo lo siento mucho... nose que me paso... tube que haber detenido esos tiros... pero... no pude... RAYOS! (Y da una patada a la banca)

Kazemaru: No te culpes Endou, ya veras que la proxima vez lo conseguiremos

Gouenji: Asi es, aun nos queda otra oportunidad para retarlos.

Endou: Como?A que te refieres?

Gouenji: Ellos sin duda alguna estaran en el Torneo de Futbol Frontera

Endou: El torneo de futbol frontera...?

Kazemaru: No lo conoces? Todos los equipos de todos los Institos participan, el mas fuerte queda como mejor equipo de todo Japon.

Endou: Encerio? QUE BIEN! TENEMOS QUE COMPETIR!

Kazemaru: Claro

Gouenji: Asi se habla

Kabeyama: Capitan!

El resto del equipo: Endou! (Mientras subian por las escaleras llegando a donde estaban Kazemaru, Gouenji y Endou)

Endou: Chicos!

Jin: Estabamos preocupados

Handa: Si! Tuvo que haber visto ese equipo en el partido!

Someoka: Si

Endou: Encerio? Y que paso? Acaso perdieron los Blizzards?

Someoka: Pues la verdad no, quedaron 0-0.

Endou: Que? Encerio?

Someoka: Despues del primer tiempo, Atsuya les dijo algo como quitarse el limite y luego todos se empezaron a quitar las bufandas y jugaron como locos.

Endou: Ya veo... y que hay de los Atsuya y los demas? Se unieron al equipo?

Handa: Pues hasta donde pudimos ver, solo Atsuya y el otro tipo de los Audifonos, A su hermano (Fubuki) Al parecer no quiso.

Endou: Entiendo...

Luego el equipo dejo el lugar y todos fueron a sus casas

En la casa de Endou

Endou: Ya llege mama!

Y salio corriendo hacia arriba a los cuartos, Endou estaba molesto por la actitud de Silver de haberse salido del equipo sin importarle nada.

Endou: (KNOCK, KNOCK!) Silver! Abre la Puerta!

En eso Silver sale del cuarto

Silver: ehhh? Que pasa...? (Adormitado)

Endou: Por que... tenias que traicionarnos?

Silver: Eh? Oh... te refieres a lo de unirme al equipo, je, te distes cuenta? Eso es genial!

Endou: Eres un Traidor!

Silver: Como? Oh, ahora estas enojado

Endou: Enojado? Estoy Furioso! Por tu traicion!

Silver: Traidor yo? Si lo notastes yo nunca me uni a Raimon solo jugue por compromiso nada mas, entiendes?

Endou: Como?

Silver: Oye, Oye, No esperabas que usara mi 100% verdad? Es decir... tu equipo... bueno...

Endou: Que con ellos?

Silver: A... A pues... es que... no se como decirtelo... pero no son buenos... es decir son buenos pero...

Endou: Entiendo lo que dices!

Silver: Oye calmate, te dije, no soy de tu equipo, ademas yo decido si quiero o no unirme, y la verdad si quise unirme, es decir.. Jejeje... Son los Dragones de Asia! Son Geniales! Son lo mejor! en cambio... Raimon... pues...

Endou: YA BASTA! NO TE BURLARAS DE MIS AMIGOS! (Y le da un golpe en la cara a Silver)

Silver: Quieres pelear? (Y le devuelve el golpe)

Y ambos hermanos empezaron a pelear, hasta que su padre se dio cuenta y subio, los separo y los castigo.

Comieron y durmieron por separados ninguno se dirigia la palabra...

Al dia Siguiente.

En la Escuela Raimon

Kazemaru: Oye Endou... Pero... Que te paso?

Endou: Esto? No es nada, una pelea nada mas

Kazemaru: Entre tu y Silver?

Endou: No es nada importante

En eso ambos llegaron al salon de clases

Kazemaru: Oye, hablando de Silver adonde esta?

Endou: Que... Es cierto, no esta aqui, y eso que es el primero en llegar

Gouenji: Que pasa?

Kazemaru: Gouenji... No has visto a Silver?

Gouenji: No

Kazemaru: Pero... se supone que es el primero en llegar...

En la Mansion de Burn (En Inazuma)

Burn: Jajaja! Es cierto soy muy fuerte! (Hablando con Silver)

Silver: Oye que increibles Hissatsus, como las aprendistes?

Edgar: Pues son de Inglaterra y costaron mucho dinero

Roccoco: Encerio? Y el pantalon de donde es?

Fidio: Italia

Atsuya: Es hay de donde viene?

Luca: Sé

Mark: O-oye... eh notado que usas muchas veces esa respuesta para todo

Aphrodi: Tu crees?

Kai: Sin duda, entrenar diariamente es el secreto para ser el mejor.

Aphrodi: Y para ti que es lo mejor de jugar futbol?

Gazelle: Las Estrategias

Desar: Es por eso que empatamos?

Gazelle: Pudimos ganar, pero siempre hay que seguir un orden, un plan.

Y asi todos estaban disfrutando en una fiesta de Bienvenida de los Miembros, Claro todos menos Neku, quien estaba apartado de todos sin hablarle a nadie.

A las 8 Pm.

Suena un telefono

La madre de Endou contesta...

Al terminar...

Endou: Oye mama, era Silver? Que te dijo?

Madre de Endou: Mamoru, Ah bueno, tu hermano dijo que se quedaria donde unos amigos, y que no llegaria hoy, yo le dije que si le llevaba ropa, pero el dijo que ya habia alistado una maleta.

Endou: Entonces... el no vendra?

Madre de Endou: Eso parece, en fin, ire a guardar los platos.

A las 11 Pm.

En la Mansion de Burn (No se le puede llamar Casa...)

En el cuarto de Gazelle (Al cual Burn logro converserla de quedarse a dormir)

Burn estaba viendo Television (Caricaturas) y Gazelle leyendo un Libro.

Burn: Oye Gazelle, Tienes libre mañana?

Gazelle: (Se sonroja un poco) Ma-mañana?

Burn: Aja, pense en que podriamos tener un dia para nosotros (Mientras le levantaba las cejas)

Gazelle: (Aun sonrrojada) Para nosotros...

Burn: SI! Asi que... que dices? (Mientras estiraba su brazo poniendolo encima de su hombro)

Gazelle: (La cual ya estaba bien roja) bu-bueno.

Burn: Encerio? Es por eso que te quiero! (Y le da un gran beso en la mejilla)

En eso Burn se tira al otro lado y se duerme (De un solo)

Gazelle se le acerca un poco a Burn, mientras lo miraba dormido y le da un beso en la frente, al sentir Burn el beso en la frente da un fuerte ronquido (Ya que estaba dormido)

Gazelle: Jeje... Duerme bien, Burn.

Y con esto termino el episodio de Hoy, espero os haya gustado.

Y desde mañana empiezan los NUEVOS EPISODIOS!

Tan nuevos que aun no los eh subido a la Version USA.

Espero les haya gustado, Comenten si quieren y si no gracias por leerlo!

Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones!


	26. Chapter 26

Episodio 26!

Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando! Es todo gracias a ustedes!

Sin mas que decir, Les dejo la Descripcion!

Descripcion:

Los Blizzards vencen a los Raimon, con un aplastante 3-2, Los Blizzards estaban a punto de usar su Arma Secreta, "Quitar El Limite" el arma mas poderosa de los Blizzards, consiste en que se quitan la bufanda y ganan un poder inconparable, con eso lograron empatar a los Dragones de Asia, al menos al 50%

Los Dragones de Asia retan a Raimon y a los Blizzards a un partido, para enseñarles su verdadero poder, y de esa forma que decidan unirse o no al equipo.

Raimon pierde 3-1 contra los Dragones, Los Blizzards usando su "Remover el Limite" empataron 0-0, Silver, Atsuya y Neku se unieron a los Dragones, sin embargo Endou, Gouenji y Fubuki no.

Al finalizar el dia, Burn invita a Gazelle a una cita, ellos se merecen un descanso verdad?

Y finalmente el equipo de Raimon decide entrar al Torneo de Futbol Frontera para retar a los Dragones y tener su Venganza por tratar a los Jugadores como objetos.

Este es probablemente el episodio mas largo que haya escrito (Creo)

Asi que, Esto Es

Dragones de Asia

Episodio 26

Camino a la Victoria!

Son las 6 en punto, Gazelle ya se habia despertado, ya se habia bañado, comido, y se habia vestido, sin embargo Burn estaba aun dormido...

Son las 9 en punto, casi todos estaban despiertos, Gazelle estaba roja por que estaba apenada que la vieran bien preparada y Burn que haun dormia no se habia dado cuenta...

10:30, Gazelle ya estaba furiosa, ella va al cuarto donde Burn dormia, sin tocar la puerta ella decide entrar de un solo, y cuando ve la cama, Estaba vacia.

Gazelle: Pero que...? A donde esta... !... El Baño?

Entonces ella va a la puerta del baño, y toca. sigue tocando hasta 3 veces

Nadie respondia y ella nota que el baño estaba abierto decide entrar, y estaba vacio.

Gazelle: Pero... a donde?

Ella entonces baja, y va a la sala y para su sorpresa Burn estaba hay, El estaba en la sala viendo television (Caricaturas)

En eso Burn nota que Gazelle estaba en la habitacion.

Burn estaba boca abajo, estaba en un sillon, Tenia la cabeza en donde te sientas, y los pies en donde pones la cabeza.

Burn: (Mirando a Gazelle alrevez) Oye Gazelle! Al fin! (Entonces el hace un gran salto desde esa pocision, y aterriza justamente enfrente de Gazelle)

Burn: (Al momento de aterrizar) Jaja, Tardastes, estaba a punto de irme a dormir sabes

Gazelle: (Un poco sonrojada) Des... Desde cuando estas aqui?

Burn: Eh? Esa es una pregunta graciosa, veamos... (Mientras se ponia la mano en la barbilla, y viendo para arriba empezo a pensar)

Burn: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Burn: No, no lo recuerdo, jeje, como sea, vamos se nos hace tarde.

En eso Burn toma a Gazelle de la mano y la empieza a halar. (Jalar en otros idiomas)

Entonces ambos llegaron a la ciudad, Burn por supesto que no olvida su primera cita con ella, y sobre todo el dia que Gazelle le dice que ella nunca habia salido del Instituto, y que le gustaria conocer las ciudades.

Mientras iban en las calles.

Gazelle: Oye Burn, me eh preguntado, por que tan derrepente esta cita?

Burn: (Quien iba con las manos atras de la cabeza) Eh? Aaahhh... Nose, Jejeje, solo quise liberarme de tus entrenamientos! Ja!

En eso Gazelle se enoja (En una forma divertida) y Burn empezo a huir, Gazelle lo siguio por toda la ciudad.

Hasta que llegaron al fin las 12.

Ambos la estaban pasando muy bien.

Burn: Oh... dios... que cansado...

Gazelle: Eh? Tan rapido? Eso no es normal viniendo de ti

Burn: Bueno, no me quejara si tu no me hubieras seguido por toda la ciudad, gritando, te atrapare! Te matare! Mis entrenamientos son faciles! te hare un infierno la vida! Ya veras cuando te ponga las manos encima! Eres un...

En eso Gazelle (Quien se sonrrojo al oir eso) le da un golpe y lo deja en el suelo noqueado.

Ellos estaban en frente de un edificio, las Oficinas de la FF, en eso, Gazelle nota que Endou, Gouenji y Kazemaru salieron de ese lugar con un papel en las manos, (Burn no lo noto por que estaba inconsiente)

Gazelle: (Pero... que hacian? No me digas que!... Ya veo) (Hablando para si misma) Las Oficinas del Futbol Frontera? Estan planeando en entrar al torneo? Je... (En eso hizo su habito de rascarse el pelo)

En eso Burn revive de la Muerte.

Burn: Auch, auch, auch... Unngggg, Maldicion acaso tratabas de matarme?

En eso Burn noto que Gazelle estaba haciendo su habito

Burn: Eh? (Y voltio a ver al frente) Oficinas del Futbol Frontera? No entiendo...

Burn: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... !

Burn: O-oye Gazelle, estas planeando participar en eso?

Gazelle: Participar? No, para nada, por que lo haria?

Burn: Oh, de acuerdo, entonces...

Gazelle: (Interrumpiendolo) Planeo Ganarlo Burn, no participar.

Burn: Jejeje, por eso te quiero! Entonces que hacemos aqui? Vamos tenemos un torneo que ganar!

Con eso ambos entraron al edificio, para inscribirse.

Al terminar, ambos se fueron del edificio.

En eso Endou con Kazemaru y Gouenji estaban a punto de entrar al edificio, pero vieron saliendo a Burn y Gazelle.

Burn: (Quien noto a Raimon) Vaya, vaya, vaya, es el porterito, que no puede atrapar ni una sola estrellita, jeje, que pasa te vas a inscribir? Jaja, Esto es para verdaderos equipo, no para perdedores

Endou: No somos Perdedores!

Burn: Oooohhh... El bebe se enojo? El porterito se enojo?, y que vaz hacer? P-O-R-T-E-R-I-T-O?

Endou: Deja de llamarme asi!

Burn: O que Porterito? Te enojaras porterito? Estas enojado Porterito? Que vas hacer Porterito? Lloraras Porterito? Ah? Ah?

Kazemaru: Oye, ya dejalo en paz.

Burn: Oohhh... El Porterito ocupa de su novia para que lo salven.

Kazemaru: Que? (Y se sonrrojo) No soy... Yo soy un chico!

Burn: (Y pone una cara de sorprendido) Que? Eres un chico?

Kazemaru: Que? (Muy sonrrojado) CLARO QUE LO SOY!

Burn: Jaja, no te enojes, entonces, por que tan molesto? Por que moleste a tu Novio?

Kazemaru: El no es mi...

Burn: (Interrumpe) Amigo! Eso quise decir

En eso Gouenji se puso enmedio de Burn y Kazemaru.

Burn: Ohhh... Te enojastes tu tambien? Jeje, no me digas que tu eres el otro novio del porterito? Jajaja.

Gouenji: Y que si asi fuera

Burn: Que?

Kazemaru: Como?

Endou: AAAHHHH?

Burn: (Empezo a rodar en el suelo riendose) JAJAJAJA! QUE PATETICO! JAJAJA! NO-NO-NO LO CREO! JAJAJAJA!

15 segundos despues

Burn: (Se levanto del suelo) Ufff... uuuufff.. duele.. estomago... ja... jaa... jaaaa

Gouenji: Ya terminastes?

Burn: Rayos, tu no entiendes un chiste verdad... Bueno... jeje... Señor No me importa declarar mi geydad en publico, nos vemos, tenemos cosas que hacer

En eso Gazelle y Burn se van

En la Mansion de Burn (Literalmente no se le puede llamar casa)

En el cuarto de Burn

En su cuarto habia una Saco (Bolsa) de Boxeo, y Burn le estaba dando con todo

Burn: GRAG! (GRAN GOLPE) GRUG! (GRAN PATADA) TU PAGARAS! (GOLPE FUERTE) MISERABLE! (GOLPE FUERTE) NADIE ME HUMILLA ASI! NADIE! (PATADA FUERTE) COMO TE ATREVEZ? (FUERTE PATADA) GOUENJIIIII! (DESCARGANDO SU ULTIMO PUÑETAZO)

Con ese ultimo golpe Burn mando a volar el Saco de Boxeo.

Burn: (Sudando) Como... Como te atrevez? (Recuerdo: Y que si asi es) Grrr... Grrr... Tu.. tu... TU! RATA MISERABLE! TE DESTRUIRE!

Afuera del cuarto de Burn

Roccoco: *Sorbo* Yo... yo creo que esta muy enojado...

Fidio: Solo enojado? Esta furioso!

Edgar: Quien diantrez es ese Gouenji?

Kai: Y como lo voy a saber?1

Aphrodi: Sea quien sea, esta muerto.

Mark: Nu-nunca lo vi tan furioso, que lo hizo ponerse tan furioso?

En el cuarto de Burn

Burn: (Recuerdo: Y que si lo soy) GRRrr... GGRRRRAAAAGGGG! TU! TU! GOUENJI! Nadie! Me Humilla! NADIE! QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES! TE DESTRUIRE!

En eso Burn Sale de su cuarto aventando todo a su alrededor, estaba tan furioso que no noto a los demas que estaban afuera de su cuarto.

En eso llego al cuarto de Gazelle, Y el no toco la puerto, sino mas bien le dio una patada para abirla.

Gazelle estaba acostada leyendo un libro, estaba calmada, ella ya sabia lo que Burn estaba haciendo y lo que el le diria.

Burn: GAZELLE!

Gazelle sin perder la calma.

Gazelle: (Cerrando el libro) Pasa algo Burn?

Burn: QUIERO RETAR A ESOS PERDEDORES!

Gazelle: Cuales?

Burn: Pifff... Tu ya sabes! (Por que el no lograba recordar sus nombres)

Gazelle: Bueno... la verdad es que hemos vencido a todos los equipos que retamos asi que no se a cual de todos te refieres.

Burn: Grrr... Son... son... Grr... Maldita sea... Son...

Gazelle se puso muy triste, a ella no le gustaba ver a Burn torturarse de esa forma y menos verlo asi, ella sabe que Burn no es muy inteligente y es olvidadiso asi que decidio.

Gazelle: *Suspiro* Raimon?

Burn: (Muy rapidamente) SI! ELLOS!

Gazelle: (Viendo hacia el suelo muy triste) quieres... retarlos?

Burn: SI! LOS DESTRUIRE! ESO ES LO QUE MAS QUIERO!

Gazelle: (Muy triste) bueno... si esto es lo que quieres... y te hace feliz...

Burn: (Interrumpiendola) CLARO!

Gazelle: (Volteando a ver al lado opuesto de Burn, derramo una lagrima) entonces... si es... lo que quieres... hazlo...

En eso Gazelle se acosto en la cama, el cuarto estaba oscuro, ella agarro una almohada y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, ella estaba muy triste, y lloro en silencio...

Burn: (Ni siquiera noto que Gazelle estaba triste o lloro) JAJA! Eso es fantastico! Ganare! Ya veras!

En eso Burn deja el cuarto y les dice a los demas del juego de mañana

En el cuarto de Gazelle

Gazelle: Si! Vete! Eso es lo unico que te importa! Ganar y Ganar! eres el mismo! Siempre seras el mismo! Te odio! Te odio! (Y en eso empezo a llorar aun mas) A ti solo te importa el Futbol! Es tu unica vida! no te importa nadie mas... ni siquiera... yo... IDIOTA!

Con esa tristes palabras, la noche termina, y ya era el siguiente dia

Son las 9:43 Am. Todos estaban en la Sala, todos estaban listos y solo esperaban a Gazelle

Burn: Grrr... Por que se tarda tanto? Maldicion!

En eso Burn se fue al cuarto de Gazelle, abre la puerta y

Burn: Oye! Te estamos esperando! Por que te tardas tanto?

Gazelle en eso se empieza a levantar...

Ella se miraba terrible, tenia ojeras (Circulos Negros en los ojos), su cabello estaba descompuesto, sus ojos estaban vacios sin vida, su cuerpo estaba muy debil, habia practicamente perdido sus emociones, estaba destruida emocionalmente, y no pudo dormir nada en la noche, ella estaba hecha un desastre...

Burn estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera noto que Gazelle estaba asi

Burn: Oye! Vamos Levantate! Estamos tarde, no tenemos todo el dia, bañate y come, y nos vamos!

Gazelle: (Vacia) lo siento...

Burn: Si, si, ahora vamos.

Y con eso Burn se va del cuarto

En la sala

Roccoco: Oye Burn, que le paso a Gazelle?

Burn: tich, nada, estaba de aragana (Peresoza en otras versiones) Puedes creerlo?

Desar: Estaba... durmiendo?

Burn: Increible cierto?

Edgar: Oye, Estas seguro que ella estaba bien? Es decir, ella es la que se levanta mas temprano que todos, y no actua de esa forma.

Burn: Tich, solo esta de aragana (Peresoza) Nada mas.

Fidio: Bueno... si tu lo dices...

5 minutos despues, Gazelle llega a la sala

Burn: Al fin

Gazelle: (Vacia) lo lamento...

Fidio: (Quien al igual que todos la notaron diferente) Gazelle... estas bien?

Gazelle: (Vacia) ...

Edgar: Oye Gazelle no te siente enferma?

En eso Edgar empezo a moverle el hombro a Gazelle.

Gazelle: (Vacia) ...

En eso Burn quito rapidamente la mano de Edgar del hombro de Gazelle.

Al hacer eso, Gazelle quien estaba tan debil, cayo al suelo.

Fidio: O-oye Gazelle! Tu no estas bien, Vamos!

Mientras el intento levantarla

Gazelle a como pudo se puso de pie.

Gazelle: (Vacia) yo... lo siento...

Burn: Oye, tu estas bien (Diciendo como si no lo preguntara)

Gazelle: (Vacia) ...

Gazelle: (Vacia) ... si...

Burn: Es suficiente, vamonos todos.

Edgar: Que estas ciego? No ves que esta enferma?

Burn: Ella dijo que esta bien!

Edgar: Pero...

Burn: (Interrumpiendo) Ella lo dijo!

Edgar: ...

Burn: Gazelle, diles que estas bien

Gazelle: (Vacia) estoy... bien...

Kai: Oye, algo no esta bien, ella no actua normalmente.

Burn: Grrr... Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo!

Edgar: Que? Tiempo? Que no te importa ella?

Burn: Claro que si! Pero ella esta bien! Si estuviera enferma no la pusiera a jugar, pero esta bien!

Edgar: Grrr... Bien! Pero si algo le pasa a ella, entonces tu tienes toda la responsabilidad.

En eso ellos iban camino a Raimon...

Burn: (Susurrandole a Gazelle) oye... Gazelle... dejame ser el capitan, solo por esta vez

Gazelle: (Vacia) (Y voltea a ver su mirada hacia a Burn, sus ojos estaban vacios, como si su alma se hubiera marchado)... si eso es lo quieres...

Burn: Encerio? Excelente!

Fidio: Que es lo bueno?

Burn: Jeje, sere el capitan! Preguntale a Gazelle!

Edgar: Es cierto Gazelle?

Gazelle: (Vacia) ...

Gazelle: (Vacia) ... si...

Edgar: (Pero que rayos le pasa?... Grrrr... Maldita sea que demonios te pasa Burn? que no notas que ella no esta bien! Imbecil! ella se va a morir asi como va!)

Roccoco: (No lose... por que Gazelle esta asi... ella no esta bien... pero ella dijo que esta bien... nose que creer...)

Mark: (Gazelle... que te pasa? Es por Burn? Que hizo? Es por el juego? Por que actuas asi?

Atsuya: (Esta ella bien? Ella siempre actua asi verdad? Pues yo no la veo bien... nose que diantres pasa aqui, solo tratare de no entrometerme y observar)

Aphrodi: (Huuummm... Este dia no es normal, esto no es normal, Oh Dios Mio! es por mi? Que hice? No... SI! Repasare mi dia, me desperte a las 7:02... o eran las 7:03? buenoñ... me bañe... me limpie mi cara (Rostro), me puse mi ropa... me labe (Lave) los oidos (Orejas)... y me limpie la nariz... me peine... sali del cuarto... baje... comi lo normal, mi desayuno bajo en grasas y calorias, fui al jardin, hice mi Origami, hise 3 aves y 2 perros... me dormi por un rato, hasta que Burn me desperto, fui a la sala, estube leyendo el diario (Periodico) hasta que Gazelle llego... entonces... fue otro dia comun... como cualquier otro, entonces que hize mal? OH! Probablemente me levante con el pie izquiedo!) (En eso Aphrodi dejo de caminar y se vio su pie izquierdo con una cara en Shock)

Fidio: (Quien fue el unico que noto eso) Oye Aphrodi, pasa algo?

Aphrodi: (No puede creerlo... me levante con el pie izquierdo! Yo hice todo eso! Inaceptable! Que hice?)

En eso Fidio pone su mano encima del hombro de Aphrodi.

Aphrodi entonces se despierta de su Shock

Fidido:Aphrodi... Estas... bien?

Aphrodi: yo... yo le hice eso a Gazelle (En Shock)

Fidio: Eh?

Aphrodi: (Agarra a Fidio y lo empieza a agitar con todas sus fuerzas muy fuertemente) NO ENTIENDES? ME DESPERTE CON EL PIE IZQUIERDO! INACEPTABLE!

Fidio: (Mareado) aaaa... aaaaaappphhhrrroooddddiiii... no creoooo... que lo hayas hecho... ...

Aphrodi: (Entonces dejo de agitar a Fidio) Eh? Tu crees?

Fidio: (Mareado) ssssiiii... wwwwooooowww.. no creo... que to lo hasta... hayas... ehchoo...

Aphrodi: Oh! Gracias A Dios! Fidio me salvastes la Vida! (Y le da un fuerte abrazo a Fidio) Estaba a punto de suicidarme! (Y Exageradamente empezo a llorar)

Despues Aphrodi dejo de abrazar a Fidio, y se limpio las lagrimas, Fidio entonces cayo al suelo por que estaba muy mareado, pero lo raro es que nadie noto eso.

Fidio: (Con los ojos mareados) je... jeje... jeeee... de... dana... nada... apnhro... anfrodi... he... jeee...

Aphrodi: Eh? Pasa algo Fidio?

En eso

Burn: Al fin! llegamos!

Edgar: Burn, por ultima vez, quieres hacer esto?

Burn: Que? Sigues con eso?, Gazelle esta bien.

Edgar: ...

Roccoco: (Oye! donde estan Fidio y Aphrodi?) (Y empezo a ver a todos lados)

Aphrodi: (Quien llega) Chicos... Lo siento!

Roccoco: Es Aphrodi... Eh? Algo le paso a Fidio?

Ya que Aphrodi estaba cargando a Fidio en su espalda

Aphrodi: Bueno... larga historia... pero creo que el esta bien... jeje...

Fidio estaba tan mareado que no podia ni moverse, estaba inconsiente.

Burn: Eh? Estara el bien?

Gazelle: (Vacia) (Pero noto eso) (Si... preocupate por el... ni siquiera lo has notado cierto? no te importo... mentiroso... yo pense... que eras el mejor chico de este mundo... tu me dijistes... que yo era tu vida... que tu moririas por mi... todos estos dias... hemos tenido tanta diversion... todo este tiempo lo hemos pasado juntos... yo... yo realmente te ame... te ame como nunca lo eh hecho... tu fuiestes mi primer novio... mi primer beso... a la primera persona que realmente me importo...)

En eso Gazelle empezo a llorar en silencio, todos estaban tan distraidos con lo de Fidio que no lo notaron

Excepto Roccoco, quien aun estaba muy joven se distraia mucho, y noto que Gazelle estaba llorando, no le dijo nada a nadie, solo se acerco donde ella.

Roccoco: *Susurrando* Oye Gazelle estas bien?

Gazelle: (Se sorprende un poco) (Vacia) no... no es nada... (Mientras se quitaba las lagrimas de sus ojos)

Roccoco: Sabes... siempre te estare muy agradecido por lo que hicistes con migo en el Congo.

Gazelle: (Vacia) yo... nose de que me hablas (Tratando de ver a otro lado)

Roccoco: No sabes? Jeje, eso es gracioso

Gazelle: (Vacia, pero se enojo un poco) gracioso... por que

Roccoco: Tu dijites que no sabias de que hable, jeje

Gazelle: (Vacia) y eso es gracioso?

Roccoco: Bueno, tu eres muy inteligente y lo debes de saber todo (Y le hiso una gran sonrisa)

Gazelle aun seguia destrozada... pero no pudo ignorar la gran sonrisa sana de Roccoco...

Burn: Oye estas bien ya?

Fidio: (Mareado) wa... wa... wawa... wawa... mamma mia... voglio un omelette formaggio (Quiero Un Omelet De Queso)

Burn: Que? Que dices?

Luca: Jejeje (Por que el era el unico que le entendio)

5 Minutos despues

Burn: DESPIERTA! (Mientras le tiraba otra baldada con Agua)

Fidio: (Entonces desperto) WWWWAAAAHHH! Que... Que paso? Eh? Por que estoy tan mojado?

Burn: Al fin!

Fidio: Burn... Chico... Que paso?

Burn: NO hay tiempo para explicar, solo vamos!

Y en eso todos empezaron a moverse, incluyendo Fidio aunque el seguia muy confundido

Roccoco: (Aun hablando con Gazelle) Je... bueno quizas no te pude ayudar... pero... espero que te recuperes pronto! (Y entonces el la dejo)

Burn: (Adentro de Raimon) Oye Gazelle! Vamos! Muevete!

Gazelle: (Vacia) *En voz muy baja* idiota...

Y empezo a moverse...

Y ya con esto creo que puedo decir que lo termine!

Esta terminado... Dios mio... este episodio... si que es largo

Espero les haya gustado!

Estes es uno de mis episodios favoritos, El segundo!

yo... yo... yo... casi lloro... pobre Gazelle... esto realmente me mato, creanme, casi lloro escribiendolo pero... este episodio... es como en cualquier otro Anime, Pelicula, Comic, Caricatura, Fanfict, Etc. Siempre tienen que haver Escenas o capitulos Tristes

Y ustedes diran

Por que? Por que? Por que eres tan estupido? Estas ciego? Ella te ama! ella lo hizo por ti!

O

NOOOOO! POR QUE MORISTES! POR QUE?

Y a veces

este... este es el fin... no puedo seguir mi vida si tu desapareces...

NO! pero encerio

Este episodio realmente me mato el corazon, y los dedos...

Encerio, Encerio espero que les haya gustado.

Comenten si quieren, NO es obligatorio pero les estare eternamente agradecido si lo hacen, y si no, Gracias Por Verlo... Ups Leerlo, jeje...

Entonces...

*Sniff* *Sniff* no... nose... nos... nos vemos pronto... *Sniff* x5 Dragones!... (Empiezo a llorar)


	27. Chapter 27

Y aqui empieza el episodio 27!

Espero les guste.

Descripcion:

Burn le propone una cita a Gazelle, tener un buen dia juntos, pasarla bien, disfrutar...

El dia y el clima estaban muy bien ambos lo estaban disfrutando, hasta que se encontraron con parte de el equipo Raimon quienes salian de las Oficinas del Torneo de Futbol Frontera, Burn como siempre empezo a molestar al equipo, pero Gouenjo sabe como manejar a gento como el, y decidio seguirle el juego (Broma), Burn para no hacer creer a los demas hiso una falsa risa y con eso se marcho, al llegar a casa, el estaba furioso, incluyendo mas furioso que los primeros episodios, empezo a golpear y patear su bolsa de boxeo hasta que la destruyo, al estar mas que arto, abandono la habitacion y empezo a gritar y reclamar a Gazelle, queriendo un partido para vengarse de Raimon, a Burn no le importo la forma en como en ese momento estaba tratando a Gazelle, Gazelle acepto el partido, pero al final Gazelle se deprimio, quedo vacia y sin emociones, todos en el equipo lo notaron y le trataron de advertir a Burn, pero a Burn lo cegaba la ira, y unicamente decia que "Ella estaba bien" ellos trataron de seguirle diciendo,

pero nada, al finalizar el dia los Dragones llegaron a Raimon, es la hora que los Dragones enfrenten a Raimon.

Que pasara en este episodio?

Gazelle se recuperara?

Quedense aqui para averiguarlo

Esto es

Dragones de Asia

Episodio 27

Venganza Primera Parte.

Endou: Excelente carrera Kazemaru!

Endou: Muy bien hecho kabeyama! Sigue asi!

Endou: Buen tiro Handa!

En eso Kazemaru noto la llegada de los Dragones

Kazemaru: Oigan chicos.

Entonces todo el equipo voltio a ver hacia atras.

Burn: Jajaja, vaya, vaya, vaya, es la hora... De la Venganza!

Endou: Venganza? A que te refieres?

Burn: No es obio? Los Retamos!

Handa: No tenemos por que hacerlo

Burn: Claro, no tienen, los Cobardes de Romon tienen miedo, adelante vayan a chuparse el dedo del miedo, jajaja.

Endou: Es Raimon! Y aceptamos su desafio!

Kazemaru: Apoyo a Endou, enseñemosles a estos sujetos de una vez por todas a dejar de meterse con los demas!

Someoka: Si!

Burn: Jajaja! Excelente! Entonces Empezemos! (Ja, sin embargo mi unico objetivo eres tu... Gouenji!)

En la Banca de los Dragones de Asia

Burn: Bueno, nose acerca de formaciones ni nada asi que usaremos unicamente la Fuerza, asi que todos seran Delanteros!

Edgar: Que? Sin defensas o Medio Campistas?

Burn: Tich, claro que no, Gazelle sera la Defensa ella puede manejarlo, verdad mi Gazellelita? (Mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla)

Gazelle: (Vacia) ... si...

Gazelle aun segui herida, estaban tan desmocionada que ni siquiera sintio ese beso.

Desar: Debo de suponer que yo sere portero

Burn: No, Roccoco tu lo seras!

Roccoco: Y-yo? Pero... no soymuy bueno...

Burn: Un chiste de vaqueros no te sabes? Eres el mejor portero del mundo! Asi que deja de preocuparte, ademas nadie pasara de Gazelle.

Mientras tanto en la banca de Raimon.

Kazemaru: Entonces... no tenemos ningun plan?

Endou: No te preocupes, haremos lo de siempre!

Kazemaru: Eso espero...

La Formacion de los Dragones de Asia:

Delanteros:

Burn, Atsuya, Silver, Edgar, Luca, Fidio, Mark, Aphrodi, Desar.

Medio Campistas

Nadie

Defensas

Gazelle

Portero

Roccoco

Formacion de Raimon

Delanteros:

Someoka, Gouenji.

Medio Campistas:

Jin, Shishido, Matsuno, Handa

Defensas:

Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Kazemaru, Domon.

Portero:

Endou

Kazemaru: Pero que? Todos ellos son delanteros?

Burn: Jajaja, puedes orinarte desde ahora.

Arbitro: *Pita*

Narrador: El balon es de los Dragones! Ahora este emocionante partido Inicia!

Burn: Los vamos a Eliminar!

Burn: Oye Atsuya!

Atsuya: Jaja, Claro!

Burn y Atsuya: Les enseñaremos nuestro poder! Estrella de Fuego FINAL!

Kazemaru: Pero que? Una Hissatsu desde el principio?

Narrador: Vaya! Atsuya el nuevo miembro de los Dragones ya a aprendido una nueva Hissatsu! Es la Estrella De Fuego Final! Que gran poder!

Silve: (Adelante hermano, intenta detener eso, pero claro logicamente fallaras, por que eres debil, hubieras aceptado unirtenos, pero ahora aprenderas a las malas el poder que tenemos!)

Endou: (Rayos, no pude detener la Estrella de Fuego la ultima vez, pero... Debo de intentarlo! A toda Costa!) Mano Fantasma!

Narrador: GOL! Un gol muy sencillo para los Dragones! Su Estrella de Fuego Final vencio muy facilmente la Mano Fantasma de Endou!

Roccoco: (Mano Fantasma... Me agrada esa Hissatsu... pero es como... un poco debil... Eh! Quizas yo la puedo mejorar, Si! lo intentare)

Narrador: El partido esta ahora 1-0 y apenas ah pasado 1 minuto del partido!

Kazemaru: (Llegando donde Endou) Endou estas bien? No hubieras tratado de detener esa Hissatsu!

Endou: (Muy mal golpeado) Arrrgggg... estoy... bien... puedo... soportarlo... (Mientras se intentaba levantar)

Arbitro: *Pita*

Narrador: Ahora le toca a Raimon contra atacar, que hara?

Someoka: Les enseñaremos, que no pueden hacer lo que quieran! Vamos!

Gouenji: Si!

Edgar: (Recordatorio: Burn: 2 cosas debo de decirles, primero, cuando el chico de pelo blanco tengan el balon, Usen su mejor Hissatsu para Aplastarlo! y segundo, Si el no tiene el balon presionen al equipo para que les envien el balon, Entendido?)

Edgar: (Entonces... Ese chico con pelo blanco Gouenji, es el causante de todo este desastre, si el no hubiera ocasionado ese problema Burn no estuviera asi, y si Burn no estuviera asi, Gazelle no estuviera asi, Grrr... Es todo su culpa!) LAS PAGARAS TODAS!

Narrador: Edgar hara un takleo a Someoka!

Someoka: (Rayos) Goeunji!

Gouenji: Es mia!

Burn: Te tenemos! Ahora!

Gouenji: Que?

Burn: Corredor De La Agonia!

Atsuya, Fidio, Edgar, Desar, Kai, Luca, Mark: Si!

Narrador: INCREIBLE! Que Hissatsu mas horrible! No me gustaria estar hay! Gouenji es atacado fuertemente contra 8 jugadores al mismo tiempo!

Gouenji: Arrrggg! (Mientras caia al suelo con el pie derecho y parte del cuerpo muy golpeada)

Burn: Jeje, Es la hora de la Venganza!, Aphrodi, Mark!

Aphrodi y Mark: Si!

Aphrodi: Preparense para conocer a su Dios!

Mark: Escuchen... El rugido de las Bestias!

Burn: Es la hora de hacer verdadero Daño!

Aphrodi, Mark y Burn: Es la Hora! Fuego del Dios Lobo!

Endou: Debo de intentar! Mano Demoniaca! (Mano Magica en otras versiones)

Narrador: GOL! Otro gol para los Dragones de Asia! El juego esta ahora 2-0!

Aphrodi: Acaso dijo Mano Demoniaca?

Mark: Eso creo... pero honestamente no vi nada

Aphrodi: Yo tampoco

Arbitro: *Silva*

Narrador: Es la hora del contra ataque! De Raimon, lo lograran esta vez?

Someoka: Oye Gouenji, te encuentras bien? Ese golpe se ve serio.

Gouenji: si... no te preocupes por eso... ung... es solo un rasguño...

Someoka: Bueno, si tu lo dices...

Narrador: Y Someoka y Gouenjo avanzan!

Kai: Ustedes son un chiste! Ya veran! Embestida Esfinge!

Someoka: Grraggg!

Gouenji: (Es mi oportunidad, puedo intentar robar el balon!)

Narrador: Gouenji aprovecha su gran velocidad y roba el balon antes que los Dragones pusieran sus Garras sobre el!

Burn: Adonde vas? Jejeje (Mientras se puso en frente de Gouenji)

Burn: AHORA! Destructor Gigante!

Gouenji: Arrrggg! (Mientras caia al suelo por el insoportable dolor)

Endou: Gouenji!

Burn: Pero que haces? Ahora te toca! Fidio, Edgar!

Fidio y Edgar: Enseguida!

Fidio, Edgar y Burn: Espada Mortal del Caballero!

Endou: (No puedo... detener nada... pero... debo de intentar... por favor abuelo... POR FAVOR!) Mano Demoniaca!

Endou: Arrrggg!

Narrador: GOL! Otro impresionante Gol por parte de los Dragones de Asia! El juego esta ahora 3-0!

Someoka: *Murmurado* Rayos!... Gouenji, ya deja esto, esta muy lastimado, vamos yo me hara cargo!

Gouenji: Yo... puedo, ya dejalo

Someoka: Grrr... Bien!

Arbitro: *Pita*

Narrador: Raimon trata otro ataque? Lo lograran esta vez?

Burn: Kai!

Kai: Enseguida! Embestida Esfinge!

Someoka: Grraaaggg!

Gouenji: (No puedo dejar... no puedo quedarme asi... debo... INTENTAR!) JJJJAAAA!

Burn: Pero que demonios? Me sobrepaso?

Burn: Gazelle! Roccoco!

Roccoco: SI!

Gazelle: (Vacia) ...

Gouenji: (Mientras sobrepasaba a Gazelle, quien no se movio para nada) Que? No se mueve?

Gouenji: Aun asi, no desperdiciare esta oportunidad! Tornado de Fuego!

Roccoco: (Eh? Pero... esa Hissatsu... parece muy debil... creo que la puedo detener con un...)

Narrador: In... Increible! Mis ojos me engañan! O el portero de los Dragones de Asia ah detenido el Poderoso Tornado de Fuego de Gouenji con un solo dedo?

El equipo Raimon quedo en shock, oian bien? miraban bien? encerio Roccoco detuvo esa Hissatsu con un dedo? Seria posible?

Roccoco: No fue tan dificil... Oh si! Burn me dijo que le pasara el balon, Oye Burn!

Burn: Jaja, Es todo mio! Bien hecho Roccoco!

Roccoco: (Se sonrojo un poco, por que se sintio apenado que lo alagaran, ya que es el muy timido) s-si... gra... gracias B-Burn.

Burn: Ahora nos toca a nosotros, Desar!

Desar: No me lo digas 2 veces, Vamos!

Desar y Burn: Meteorito Cosmico!

Endou: (No... no mas... no puedo... pero... mi equipo... mis amigos... Es cierto! Es cierto! No me debo de rendir! le prometi a mi abuelo no rendirme nunca! Mientras mis amigos me sigan apoyando, Nunca me Rendire, Debo intentar, LO MEJOR QUE PUEDA!) MANO... DEMONIACA!

Burn: Pero que es eso? (Con una cara en Shock y asombro, apuntando a Endou)

Endou: JAAAA! NO ME RENDIRE... NUNCA!

Burn: No... No... NOOOO!

Endou: Lo... Lo logre? Lo LOGRE!

Y todo el equipo de Raimon se acerco a donde Endou.

Kabeyama: Bien hecho capitan!

Kazemaru: Si! Eso fue increible!

Handa: Usted es el mejor!

Gouenji: Si... Feli... (Y derepente cayo desmayado al suelo)

Endou: Gouenji!

Kabeyama: No! Gouenji!

Someoka: RAYOS!

Arbitro: *Pita* El seguira jugando?

Endou: No... nosotros... cambiaremos jugadores...

Handa: Que? Pero no tenemos mas delanteros y menos uno como Gouenji!

Arbitro: Entonces... (Mientras se miro el Reloj) *Pita* Encuentren uno antes del segundo tiempo

Narrador: El primer tiempo termina! Los Dragones de Asia estan a la Cabeza, con un poderoso 3-0! Seguiran haciendo mas goles?

En la Banca de Raimon

Handa: Que hacemos?

Endou: Ocupamos... otro delantero... pero quien? (Mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño)

En eso...

Fubuki: Ehhh... Disculpen...

Todos: (Menos Gouenji que estaba desmayado) Eh?

Endou: Oh, Fubuki, pasa algo?

Fubuki: Bu-bueno... yo... estube viendo su partido... y yo... bueno... note que les hace falta un jugador... asi que pense... que nose... yo... podria...

Endou: Como? Quieres unirtenos?

Fubuki: Bu-bueno... es que... si ustedes quieren... yo podria...

Endou: Fantastico! (Mientras empezo a agitar la mano de Fubuki como loco)

Endou: Bienvenido! Tu realmente nos salvastes!

Fubuki: (Entonces se sonrrojo un poco por que es muy timido) n-no es nada... no creo ser la gran cosa... solo... trato de ayudar... pero no soy muy bueno...

Kazemaru: Que? Eres como una barrera de Hielo, tu eres uno de los mas poderosos jugadores que nunca eh visto!

En eso Fubuki se volvio a sonrrojar...

Endou: Bueno, entonces jugaras como Libero, esta bien?

Fubuki: cl-claro... cualquier posicion esta bien...

En eso Kazemaru y Endou llevaron a Fubuki al Club de Futbol y le dieron la Camisa numero 9.

Entonces al llegar a la cancha

Arbitro: Estan los equipos listos?

Endou: Si

Burn: Jaja, mas que listos

Arbitro: Encontraron a su reemplazo?

Endou: Claro...

Arbitro: Entonces... Que inicie el Juego!

Arbitro: *Pita*

Narrador: Y esta por empezar el segundo Tiempo!

Bueno... y con esto me despido...

Aqui termina el episodio 27, es corto por que es de 2 partes, asi que lo siento mucho por eso.

!

Aqui les dejo las descripciones de las Hissatsus!

Ojo 1:

Estrella de Fuego Final

Es una de las mas poderosas Hissatsus de los Dragones de Asia y del Fanfict, y casi la mas poderosa Hissatsu Duo de los Dragones, SOLO la puede hacer Atsuya y Burn, consiste en, Burn patea el balon hacia el aire, Atsuya lo regresa con una poderosa patada, Burn empieza a hacer su Original Estrella de Fuego, hasta que llega a la mitad, en eso Atsuya le roba el balon y termina la otra mitad de la estrella, al terminar Atsuya manda el balon al centro de la estrella, Atsuya y Burn se acercan y patean el balon al mismo tiempo mandando a volar la estrella en linea recta a altisima velocidad, la estrella entonces empieza a girar sobre su eje, haciendo una de las poderosas Hissatsus jamas vistas, esto puede dejar al portero seriamente lastimado.

Ojo 2:

Corredor de la Agonia

Es una poderosa Hissatsu en equipo, consiste en que 8 jugadores atacan a 1 al mismo tiempo, Primero el jugador Rival tiene el balon, entonces 8 jugadores rodea al rival, 4 de ellos lo golpean al frente, atras, uno a la izquierda y el ultimo a la derecha, y los otros 4 lo atacan de forma diagonal, esto puede dejar lastimado al jugador rival.

Ojo 3:

Fuego del Dios Lobo.

Es una Hissatsu original de los Dragones de Asia y solo puede ser usada por, Aphrodi, Mark y un jugador de elemento Fuego (Atsuya o Burn) consiste en, Aphrodi patea el balon al frente, Mark en el trayecto salta encima y lo patea com los 2 pies, El balon rebota en el suelo con gran intensidad, entonces Burn o Atsuya lo patean alto, en eso Burn (Atsuya), Aphrodi y Mark se unen para patearlo los 3 al mismo tiempo, en la cancha aparece la imagen de un Lobo que lanza una llamarada al balon y lo cubre de fuego, si el portero detiene esta tecnica, entonces el Aura de fuego se quita y una Aura Blanca celestial cubre el balon y contra ataca para marcar el gol.

Ojo 4:

Takleada Esfinge

Es la Hissatsu favorita de Kai, es muy dificil de aprender, ya que se necesita un riguroso entrenamiento diario, el usuario, embiste con todo su cuerpo al rival, causandole un serio daño fisico al rival.

Ojo 5:

Destructor Gigante

Es practicamente la tecnica mas mortal de todas, por que pone en riesgo la vida del rival, solo se usa en emergencias, y se considera Prohibida, 3 jugadores elijen un rival, los 3 hacen un gran salto encima de el, y los 3 giran dan vueltas y vueltas en forma de taladro a gran velocidad, el rival recibe el impacto de los 3 jugadores y cae al suelo.

Ojo 6:

Espada Mortal del Caballero

Es una tecnica inventada por Burn, Fidio y Edgar y se llama asi por que cada uno dio su aporte al nombre, Mortal=Burn, Caballero=Edgar, Espada=Fidio, consiste en, Fidio hace la primera patada, en linea recta y rapida, Burn usa su pecho para desviar el balon y rebota hacia arriba, Edgar patea el balon apuntando hacia el portero, en eso Fidio y Edgar hacen una patada final para la porteria, a medio camino Burn finaliza la Hissatsu con una ultima patada, el balon entonces parece una gran lanza lanzada a gran velocidad que el ojo humano apenas logra verlo.

Ojo 7:

Meteorito Cosmico

Es una Duo Hissatsu de Desar y Burn, ambos se acercan, Desar cruza los brazos y Burn tira el balon hacia arriba, entonces el escenario cambia a un Espacio (Galaxia) Burn vuelve a mandar el balon hacia abajo y Desar al recibirlo SIN dejar que caiga al suelo lo patea rapidamente 3 veces, al momento de hacer la cuarta Burn llega y hacen la patada juntos, el balon se transforma en un meteorito mediano con aura Negra, esta tecnica es un poco debil comparada con las demas.

Si creo que es todo, gracias por su tiempo! Espero les guste que es lo que mas me importa, y gracias si comentan, si no comentan no importa el tiempo que le dedicaron es mas que suficiente!

Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones!


	28. Chapter 28

Hola y bienvenidos al episodio...

25... 26... 27... Ehhh...

28!

Si eso!

Si, sip, Hoy doy el 28! Gracias por su paciencia realmente la aprecio! Y por supuesto gracias por sus comentarios! Aqui se los dejo!

Descripcion:

Gazelle cayo en una gran depresion, Burn trata una venganza a Gouenji, Los Dragones de Asia retan a Raimon...

En los Ultimos Episodios:

-Burn, Invita a Gazelle a una cita, la cita salio bien y muy agradable hasta que parte del equipo de Raimon salio, Burn no pudo evadir molestarlos, y empezaron a discutir, Cuando Burn y Gazelle llegaron a casa, Burn se puso como loco empezo a golpear como loco su Bolsa (Saco) De Boxeo, hasta que lo destruyo, avento todo a su alrededor e indirectamente le gritaba a Gazelle...

-Los Dragones de Asia, retan a Raimon, ambos empezaron el partido, Los Dragones usaron sus Garras y Colmillos para enterrar a Raimon, Hasta que La Semilla de Esperanza Nacio, Endou con su Mano Demoniaca (Mano Magica) vence a una Hissatsu de los Dragones, Goeunji casi muere en medio del partido ya que todo el equipo se centro en atacarlo, Hasta que su cuerpo no pudo mas y colapso...

-Fubuki, Se une al equipo, les hacia falta un delantero estrella y Fubuki era lo que ocupaban, ellos aceptaron, y es la hora que el juegue...

Que pasara en este episodio?

Se recuperara Gazelle? O no...

Raimon vencera a los Dragones?

Fubuki enfrentara a su hermano?

Quedense aqui para averiguar las respuestas!

Esto

Dragones de Asia

Episodio 28

Venganza Part 2.

Burn: Que? Oye! Donde esta ese Perdedor?

Someoka: Que? El no es ningun perdedor! Y tu debes de saber a donde esta!

Burn: (Voltea a ver la banca de Raimon y ve a Gouenji colapsado) Tsch.

Edgar: Oye Burn, entonces ahora que?

Burn: Si la gallina no quiere poner huevos, Haremos que los ponga a las malas!

Burn: Empiezen la diversion! Vamos!

Arbitro: *Pita*

Endou: (No dejara que hagan otro gol)

Burn: Jaja, que deberiamos de hacerles ahora?

Burn: Oye Aphrodi, atrapa!

Aphrodi: Juuummm... Entonces, estamos jugando? A divertirnos? Bien.

Narrador: Aphrodi empieza a correr, y esta esquivando al equipo de Raimon!

Aphrodi: Je! fue facil, ahora es tu turno, Alas Celestiales! (Sabiduria Divina en otras versiones)

Endou: JAAA! MANO... DEMONIACA!

Aphrodi: Uy... Nada mal, parece incluso decente, Bien, jeje (Mientras se retiraba.

Endou: (Que quiso decirme?) N-no importa! Someoka!

Someoka: Si!

En eso Silver se acerca a Burn y le susurra.

Silver: *Susurrando* oye Burn... puedo jugar yo? o me aguanto?

Burn: Adelante!

Silver: Bien.

En eso Someoka los pasa a ambos.

Silver: (Sonrie malvadamente)

Silver: (Aparece justo enfrente de Someoka de la nada) Vas algun lugar?

Someoka: Q-Que? Pero tu estabas atras, como lo hicistes?

Silver: No importa, yo me llevo esto (Y en un segundo Silver da una patada al balon y lo manda al Aire y le da un cabezazo mandandolo al frente)

Someoka: Imposible!

Silver: Pues creelo (Mientras corria a alta velocidad, y fue tan rapido que creo un torbellino que avento a Someoka)

Silver: Vamos Hermano, Ahora me toca, te enseñare de que soy capaz, soy mejor que ti! Este equipo es mejor! No puedes hacer nada! NADA! Ahora VE! Velocidad de La Luz Nivel 7!

Narrador: Increible! En unos pocos dias el Ex-Delantero de Raimon, Silver, apenas logro hacer El Nivel 5 y ahora en menos de una semana logra el Nivel 7! Increible!

Fubuki: (No puedo detenerlo) Aggg!

Narrador: Y Fubuki trata de detener el tiro, pero fracasa! La Hissatsu es mucho como para ser detenida!

Endou: Silver! No te dejare...

Y en eso...

Narrador: GOL!

Endou: (Que?)

Narrador: Esa Hissatsu fue muy rapida como para que el portero haya logrado verla!

En eso Endou voltio a ver a Silver muy frustrado.

Silver: Que te pasa... H-E-R-M-A-N-O?

Endou: No es posible... Como lo Hicistes?

Silver: (Creido y Sarcastico) No se que me hablas, es mi vieja Hissatsu recuerdas? La que me detenias con los dedos? No recuerdas? Jeje... Bien hermano, nos vemos!

Burn: Nada mal, Nada mal la verdad! (Y ambos chocaron las manos)

Arbitro: *Pita*

En eso Gouenji despierta.

Gouenji: Pe-pero que?

Gouenji: El juego! Aun no termina! (Y se puso de pie) Grrr... que rayos... (Y se volvio a sentar) no puedo... pararme... mis piernas... por que... Maldicion!

Burn: Jaja, ustedes no sirven ni para entrenar, Dan lastima!

Someoka: Te enseñare!

Y en eso Someoka empieza a correr.

Edgar: Ni pienses que...

Burn: (Lo Interrumpe) Dejalo, Je.

Edgar: Bu-bueno... (Y se detiene)

Someoka: Lamentaran haber hecho eso, toma esto, Impacto Dragon! (Impacto/Ataque Wyvern en otras versiones)

Roccoco: (Bueno... no parece tan fuerte... puedo hacerlo sin Hissatsus, Si! Lo hare! Si lo detengo todos estaran muy orgullosos de mi! Si! Si! Estaran felices! Lo debo de detener!) Si! Es mio.

Narrador: El tiro se acerca al portero Roccoco! Sera capaz de detenerlo?

Gazelle: (No puedo... seguir viviendo asi!)

En eso Gazelle se puso en medio del tiro y uso su cuerpo para detener todo el daño y recibirlo

Narrador: A-aggg... Pe... pero que? La capitana de los Dragones de Asia Gazelle ah usado su cuerpo para detener ese tiro?

Todos en el campo quedaron en shock, Burn incluso se asusto al ver eso...

No podia entenderlo... por que lo hiso.

En eso todo el equipo de los Dragones se acercaron a Gazelle, ella estaba tirada en el suelo, su mirada estaba vacia pero lo decian todo ella queria la muerte, sin ningun proposito en su vida, su querido Burn actuando asi, no habia razon para seguir adelante... es el fin...

Burn: (Agarra a Gazelle con sus manos, y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba) Gazelle cual es tu problema? Maldicion! Por que... Por que lo hicistes?

Gazelle: (Empezo a derramar lagrinas...) B-burn... yo... yo... yo te amo... (Y con esas ultimas palabras Gazelle empezo a cerrar sus ojos lentamente... su cuerpo estaba cayendo, la otra vida la esperaba...)

El tiempo paso... Y una ambulancia llego a Raimon a llevarse el cuerpo vacio de Gazelle, y al llevarsela, los medicos le tomaron el pulso de su corazon, y muy dificilmente le dijeron a Burn que ella no lograria llegar con vida al Hospital...

Burn no le importo eso, ahora el sabia la verdad, pero no la queria enfrentar...

El equipo llego al Hospital... Durmieron hay y pasaron toda noche, Gazelle no mejoro para nada, Su pulso del Corazon era el mismo... 0...

Al dia siguiente el equipo se regreso a casa, pero solo para comer, bañarse y cambiarse las ropas y se apresuraron a llegar al hospital de nuevo, solo para ver que Gazelle seguia igual...

Atsuya y Neku despues de visitarla decidieron ir donde Fubuki en Raimon.

Ambos llegaron, estaban entrenando, Fubuki estaba muy feliz, incluso parecia que lo disfrutaba...

Neku: (Sin Emocioes) Parece feliz. (Nota: Neku siempre es Frio y sin emociones y/o sentimientos)

Atsuya: ... (Mirando muy serio a Fubuki)

Neku: Entonces que.

Atsuya: Es un traidot...

Neku: Y? Lo castigaras o que.

Atsuya: Ese maldito... hise de todo por el... siempre me preocupe por el... desde que eramos mas pequeños siempre estube detras de el, me encargaba de los que los molestaban, ayudandolo en todo, cuando se enfermaba YO era el que lo ayudaba! y... asi me paga? Este es mi pago por ser tan bueno con el? Mi hermano me traiciona? Ese maldito... Vamos Neku!

Neku: Si, si...

Atsuya tenia un balon en la mano, y luego lo suelta y le da una gran patada con todas sus fuerzas

El balon salio tan rapido y fuerte en direccion a Fubuki, nadie le pudo alertar o decir algo...

Cuando

CRASH!

El balon golpeo fuertemente a Fubuki en la cabeza, Fubuki cayo al suelo rodando por la increible fuerza del tiro.

Kazemaru: Que fue eso? (Y volteo a ver a la entrada)

Endou: Es... Atsuya!

Atsuya: Si estuvieras en mi equipo, lo hubieras detenido.

Fubuki: (Tratandose de levantar) her... hergmano... unggg... (Nota: Hergmano no lo escribi mal, es combinacion de Arrgg y hermano, Hergmano)

Atsuya: Como te atrevez a llamarme asi? Todos estos años... hice de todo por ti, deje mi vida atras para hacerte feliz, quise que vivieras muy feliz y sano... que no te preocuparas por nada... Y... asi me pagas? Tu... TU... MALDITO!

Fubuki sintio esas palabras en lo mas profundo de su corazon... era como una espada atravezara su corazon... al terminar de oir esas palabras, cayo al suelo... quedo en Shock... no lo podia creer... su Hermano, la persona mas preciada por el... diciendole todas esas cosas...

Fubuki: (En Shock en el suelo) her... hermano...

Endou: Oye! Cual es tu problema?

Kazemaru: Dejalo en paz!

Atsuya: No se metan, O quieren otra paliza?

Endou: Grrr...

Atsuya: Si, eso pense, Ahora tu! (Apuntando a Fubuki) Es la hora!

Fubuki: Eh? Ho...ra?

Atsuya: Asi es, te espero debajo del puente en 30 minutos! Vamos Neku!

Y en eso Neku y Atsuya se fueron...

Kazemaru: No lo escuches Fubuki, vamos, te llevaremos a casa.

Fubuki: Pe-pero... debo de ir...

Endou: Te entiendo, sabes que tu hermano te necesita, y tu a el, aun entre esas palabras, tu sabes que el esta hay, Esperandote!

Fubuki: A-ah... Si, asi me siento, pero... como lo sabes?

Endou: (Mirando muy triste al suelo) Por que... asi es exactamente como me siento con Silver...

Fubuki: Ya... ya veo...

Endou: En-entonces, vas a ir al puente?

Fubuki: S-si, Debo de hacerlo. (Atsuya...)

Endou: Entonces, al menos dejame ir con tigo.

Fubuki: Oh? Bi-bien... Gracias

Y con eso Endou y Fubuki se fueron al puente donde encontrarian el encuentro.

Al llegar

Endou: Deberian estar aqui.

Fubuki: S-si...

Y en eso, detras de uno de los postes del puente, entre las sombras...

Atsuya: Al fin.

Fubuki: Atsuya

Atsuya: Te tomo mucho... Vaya, trajistes a un invitado.

Fubuki: S-si...

Atsuya: No puedes estar ni un segundo sin el verdad? Es mi reemplazo?

Fubuki: Que? N-no! Nadie te reemplazaria.

Atsuya: Si claro, eso quisieras creer verdad?

Fubuki: N-no! tu... tu eres mi hermano... Nadie te reemplazaria!

Atsuya: Si claro... lo que digas (Sarcasticamente)

Endou: Oye! No veo cual es el problema, por que no dejas que Fubuki tengas amigos?

Atsuya: Quien necesita amigos cuando tienes a un hermano?

Endou: Tu tienes un amigo Atsuya! (Apuntando a Neku)

Endou: Y Fubuki no dice nada, Siempre se queda callado y nunca le importa nada de eso, has pensado en tu hermano acaso?

Atsuya: Callate! Que sabes tu?

Endou: Lose! Por que yo tambien tengo un hermano, y eramos como ustedes 2, inseparables solo para nostros 2, hasta... que un dia, conocimos a unas personas en la escuela, y nos cayeron bien... Sabes como se llaman? Amigos! Acaso no crees que pasar las 24 horas del dia con una persona no parece aburrido? Debes de intentar otras cosas tambien!

Atsuya: Te crees la gran cosa verdad?

Atsuya: Entonces hagamos un duelo, Vamos Fubuki.

Fubuki: ...

Atsuya: Aquella de haya es tu porteria y esta es la mia, el que haga mas goles gana, si tu ganas no te volvere a molestar nunca mas y haras lo que quieras con tu vida, pero si YO GANO, te unes a los Dragones, haras lo que te diga y sobre todo no volveras a ver a ese Loco! (Apuntando a Endou) Y tampoco a Raimon! Entiendes?

Fubuki: (Decidido) Bien.

Atsuya: Bien, entonces empezemos.

Y con eso empieza el Duelo entre los Gemelos, Fubuki vs Atsuya...

Sip, con esto termina el episodio, se que es muy corto, pero como dije en el anterior son 2 partes, parte 1 y parte 2 son practicament un solo episodio pero divididos a la mitad, En el proximo episodio pondre...

Duelo entre los Gemelos.

Los Sentimientos de Bur.

Gazelle dara una respues... o no? (Probablemente)

Y eso es todo...

Estaremos llegando al final del Fict? Por favor comenten quiero saber sus opiniones e ideas! Gracias!

Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones!


	29. Chapter 29

Hola y gracias a todos por seguirme apoyando, es un gran placer para mi de tener gente como ustedes... no lo meresco... pero ustedes siempre me siguen apoyando... nose como agradecerles todo esto que hacen... la unica forma en la que les puedo dar una misera gracias es seguir subiendo los episodios del Fanfict, asi que, GRACIAS!

No los quiero seguir aburriendo asi que...

Descripcion:

Gazelle... estaba cansada... cansada de la vida... ella ya no queria seguir viviendo, ella miro la luz... una poderosa Hissatsu que fue mandada con gran fuerza, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a alguien directamente, pero, en un cuerpo cansado y debil podira ser mortal...

Y Gazelle tomo una decision... Morir...

El equipo llamo una ambulancia y Gazelle fue mandada al hospital, los doctores y medicos decian lo mismo con mucho dolor... ella no lo lograria...

Burn nunca se rindio, e insistio en quedarse en el hospital asi como Gazelle, hasta que ella se recuperara, los doctores le decian que su cuerpo ya estaba muerto...

Burn no dijo nada, solo quedo quito y espero hasta que Gazelle... Despertara...

Mientras tanto:

Atsuya y Neku decidieron visitar a su Hermano/Amigo, a Raimon, y lo encontraron, jugando, el estaba muy feliz, feliz como nunca antes, hasta que, Atsuya agarra un balon y hace un poderoso tiro que golpeo la cabeza de Fubuki, Fubuki fue mandado a rodar por todo el suelo por la gran fuerza del tiro...

En eso Atsuya reta a su Hermano a un desafio, Un Reto, Un Duelo, para decidir su libertad...

Esta seria su primera pelea.

-Honestamente mucha Gente/Personas han estado esperando este episodio, Recibe muchos Reviews y PM acerca de esto episodio y Gracias por eso!, PERO, este episodio fue y es hecho por mi, PERO, la Idea, Agradecimientos, Agradecimientos Especiales y el genio detras de esta asombrosa idea del Desafio va totalmente a Hibisha una Fan de esta serie, asi que las gracias a ella, ella me dio la idea para que este episodio surgiera, asi que Agradecimientos Especiales a HIBISHA! Gracias por hacerlo posible Seguidores de este Fanfict y Gracias Hibisha por la idea!

Y sin mas que decir..

Esto Es

Dragones de Asia

Episodio 29

Rugen! Fubuki y Atsuya!

Atsuya: Entonces... miremos quien es el mejor.

Fubuki: (Pero... no quiero pelear contra ti hermano... pero si tengo que hacerlo) Lo Hare.

Atsuya: Bien, entonces Empezemos!

Y Atsuya empezo a golpear el balon suavemente, el estaba jugando con el balon, solo estaba pateando para el solo el balon con sus pies y rodillas, el solo pateaba el balon arriba y abajo, el lo pateaba suavemente y despacio con su pie, entonces el pateo el balon y lo mando hacia atras de el y lo detuvo con su pie, entonces desde atras tiro el balon hacia al frente y con su pie lo detuvo, sin dejar que el balon tocara el suelo o moverse de donde estaba, realmente el estaba jugando, no se movia, no hacia Hissatsus o tiros, solo estaba hay parado pateando el balon con sus rodillas y pies, como que nada, al menos eso parecia, pero la verdad era otra... El no lo estaba haciendo por hacer tiempo o para molestar, era parte del "Duelo".

Entonces llego la hora, Atsuya detuvo el balon con su pie izquierdo, y lo puso debajo de su pie derecho, y entonces el pateo el balon al frente muy pero muy suave y un tiro muy despacio, como si fuera un tiro de un niño de 5 años, el balon llega al campo de Fubuki, Fubuki entonces corrio hasta alcanzar el balon y sin dejar que el balon se parara el lo pateo, con un poco mas de fuerza, no era muy diferente a la patada de Atsuya, entonces el balon fue mandado al campo de Atsuya, el corrio hasta alcanzar el balon, y lo pateo, siempre sin dejar que parara, se miraba como un juego.

Endou: Pero... que estan haciendo?

Endou: Sabes que estan haciendo?

Neku: (No contesto nada, y empezo a oir musica, pero el a pesar de todo siempre podia ver y escuchar todo, aunque no lo pareciera)

Endou: Creo que no me escucha...

Entonces los Gemelos seguian "Jugando", no importaba a que lado mandaban el balon, siempre lo alcanzaban y lo contra atacaban con un tiro con mas fuerza que el que recibieron, ellos no dejaban que el balon parara y siempre contra atacaban...

El balon ganaba fuerza y velocidadm hasta el punto que ya eran tiros normales, y el balon seguia y seguia creciendo...

Atsuya: Entonces dime, crees que puedes vencerme? (Mientras llego donde el balon y lo pateo)

Fubuki: No... No quiero pelear contra ti! (Mientras alcanzaba el balon al lado derecho de su campo y lo contra ataco con una patada mas fuerte que la de Atsuya)

Atsuya: Encerio? Y por que me... CAMBIASTES? (Y aqui empezo la diversion, ahora Atsuya pateo el balon con mas fuerza)

Fubuki: No fue mi intension! (Arg... puso mas poder... entonces yo tambien) Entonces... debo... ARRRGGG! (Mientras regresaba el balon con mas fuerza)

(Nota: Pueden comparar este Desafio con la escena en donde Gouenji y Kidou (Kido) tuvieron su batalla, pero noten una cosa que el balon aqui crece con mas fuerza por cada patada que ellos dan, asi que es mas poderoso que la vez de Kidou con Gouenji)

Atsuya: Eres un Gran Mentiroso! (Y al alcanzar el balon, dio una vuelta de 360° y entonces) ME TRAICIONASTES! (Y regresa el balon con mucha mas fuerza e intensidad)

Fubuki: Nunca haria algo asi! HERMANO! (Y le regreso el balon con mas poder dejando unas lagrimas que se transfomaron en como en estrellas brillantes en el aire)

Atsuya: GRRRR! DEJA DE MENTIR! (Y le tiro el balon al lado izquierdo al aire)

Fubuki: ! (Dandose cuenta que el balon fue enviado al aire y al lado contrario que el estaba)

Fubuki: Por... por que dices eso? Hermano! (Y en el aire regreso el balon)

Atsuya: Crees que soy Idiota? Nome Engañas! (Y tambien regreso el balon desde el aire, pero con mas potencia aun, y el balon fue mandado hacia la tierra)

Fubuki: Nunca haria algo que te hiciera daño! Eres mi hermano! No quiero lastimarte! (Y en eso le regreso el tiro a Atsuya desde la tierra, pero al lado derecho con mas velocidad de la que Atsuya se esperaba)

Atsuya: (Al alcanzar el balon, noto el gran poder que tenia, no era normal que su hermano tuviera esa fuerza) Jeje... Nada mal sabes? Estas mejorandote sin mi, verdad? Contesta! Desde cuando quieres desacerte de mi? GRRAGGG! (Dando un fuertisimo tiro al balon con mucha fuerza, tanta que podria quebrar los huesos)

Fubuki: (Mientras corria para alcanzar el balon) Que? Nu-nunca! Eres mi hermano, Te quiero, nunca quisiera que te fueras! (Al momento de tocar el balon, sintio un gran dolor en su pierna, pero al momento que se lo regresba) Por que actuas asi? Tu no eras asi, Atsuya! (Mientras le regresaba el tiro)

Atsuya: Deja de bromear! SIEMPRE EH SIDO ASI! (Y en esta vez Atsuya golpeo el balon con sus 2 pies) NI SIQUIERA LO NOTASTES? A PESAR QUE HEMOS VIVIDO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS?

Fubuki: NO! Tu no eres asi! Siempre fuistes una buena persona... No como ahora... (Mientras se quedo parado y triste, derramo algunas lagrimas, y en eso el balon le llego) Tu... Tu no eras asi! Atsuya!

Atsuya: Hice de todo por ti! Incluso me hubiera sacrificado, para que tu fueras Feliz! (Mientras pateaba el balon al aire)

Fubuki: Atsuya por favor, Detente! (A como pudo, alcanzo el balon en el aire y lo contra ataco) POR FAVOR!

Atsuya: CALLAAAA! (Y retuvo el balon por 5 segundos con su pie, y entonces le dio la vuelta a su pie con su balon e hizo un tiro con todas sus fuerzas) TTTTEEEEE!

Fubuki: (Es muy fuerte!) (Entonces intento detener el tiro con su pie, pero noto que era demasiado fuerte como para ser detenido) Por que? (Y tiro el balon hacia el aire) ATSUYA! (Y en el aire el tiro el balon hacia el centro de la cancha)

En eso Fubuki aterriza al suelo, y Atsuya corrio para alcanzar el balon, en lo que Fubuki aterrizaba el tambien fue a la media cancha.

En eso ambos hermanos patean el balon al mismo tiempo, atrapando el balon en medio de la cancha y en medio de sus pies, ellos estaban en una colision de poderes, nadie sabia por que lo hacian, que tipo de significado tenia...

Atsuya: (Colisionando) Deja de mentir! Se la verdad! Nunca me quisistes! Nunca signifique nada para ti! (Y aplico mas poder)

Fubuki: NO! Eres la unica persona que eh amado! Hermano, Atsuya, eres mi hermano! Yo... yo... te debo mi vida a TI! (Tratando de igualar el poder de Atsuya)

Atsuya: (Colisionando) Qu-que? (Bajando el nivel)

Fubuki: S-si... hermano... te debo mi vida... (Y empezo a derramar lagrimas) tu... tu eres la unica familia que me queda, nuestros padres murieron, y tu te encargastes de mi, hermano... NO QUIERO... No quiero pelear contra ti... Te Quiero Hermano! (Y ya no pudo resistir mas y lloro)

Atsuya: Fubuki... (Impresionado) GGRRAAAGGG! (Y avento el balon hacia el aire, dejandolos solos)

Fubuki: (Llorando) At... Atsuya (Y abrio sus brazos para abrasarlo)

Atsuya: Yo... Yo lo siento! (Y empezo a llorar tambien) (Entonces se acerco donde su hermano y le dio un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas que le quedaban) Lo siento... Lo siento... por favor... por favor perdoname! (Mientras movia su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano) soy un tonto... no lo volvere hacer... pero por favor... no puedo vivir sin ti... por favor... perdoname... (Mientras lloraba)

Fubuki: (Termino de llorar, pero sus lagrimas aun salian de sus ojos) (El abrazo a su hermano fuerte, pero no lastimandolo) Hermano... no te preocupes... no pasa nada... eres mi hermano... tu... no fue nada... no te preocupes, si?

Atsuya: (Era mas pequeño que Fuubki, asi que cuando mira para arriba, miro la cara de su hermano, que derramaba lagrimas pero aun asi le estaba sonriendo) *Sniff* *Sniff* estas... estas seguro? *Sniff*

Fubuki: (Dejo de derramar lagrimas, y le dio una sonrisa de confianza a su hermano) Si hermano... no te preocupes, ya esta todo bien... esta todo bien (Mientras volvio a abrazar a su hermano, poniendo su pecho en su cabeza)

Atsuya: *Sniff* *Sniff* Gra... gracias Fubuki... gracias...

Y en eso el Sol empezo a ocultarse, ambos hermano dejaron la pelea y el llanto, ambos se tomaron la mano y se sentaron juntos para ver la Puesta del Sol, y empezaron a hablar...

Endou: Oye! Fubuki!

Neku: (Interrumpe a Endou, poniendo su mano en frente de el) Dejalos tio (Mirandolo fijamente a los ojos)

Endou: Y-yo... Oh... ya veo... entiendo...

Neku: (Entonces quita la mano)

Fubuki: Tu recuerdas... el dia que fuimos al parque?

Atsuya: Eh? Jeje... vamos al parque cada dia.

Fubuki: Jeje... si... pero... recuerdas cuando eramos pequeños y miramos la puesta de sol?

Atsuya: Esa fue... la primera vez que vimos una... verdad?

Fubuki: Si... tu no querias verla, querias comprar un helado (Sorbete)

Entonces empieza el Flashback (Recordatorio):

Ellos estaban pequeños, estaban en un parque, Atsuya estaba parado encima de un comlumpio y su hermano estaba con el...

Fubuki pequeño: Oye, Oye, Oye hermano, quiero ver la puesta del sol.

Atsuya pequeño: *Hump* Yo quiero un helado.

Fubuki pequeño: Pero... pero... nunca eh visto una, por favor! Por favor!

Atsuya pequeño: Quiero un helado! Tengo hambre!

En eso el Flashback termina.

Fubuki: Jeje, eras mas terco en ese tiempo.

Atsuya: *Hump* Fue tu culpa, si no me hubieras forzado a ir al parque y me hubieras dejado comer en paz no fuera asi. (Sonrojandose un poco y mirando a otro lado con los ojos cerrados)

Fubuki: Jeje, pero te convenci verdad?

Flasback

Pequeño Fubuki: Por favor hermano, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor... (Mientras le jalaba la camiseta)

Pequeño Atsuya: (Se sonrojo y se enojo) Bi-bien! Pero deja mi camisa!

Pequeño Fubuki: Encerio? Gracias Hermano! (Sonriendole muy grandemente, enseñandole todos los dientes)

Pequeño Atsuya: (Aun enojado y sonrojado) Si, si... (Poniendo sus manos en las bolsas de su Sueter)

Termina el Flashback

Atsuya: Si... eras muy molesto en ese tiempo, Dios... gracias a Dios que madurastes, o si no te hubiera mandado a vivir a otro lado.

Fubuki: (Riendose en voz baja) Jejeje... gracias hermano (Dandole un abrazo a su hermano, y poniendo la cabeza de su hermano en su pecho)

Atsuya: (Moviendo su cabeza hasta llegar al corazon de Fubuki) si... nunca me lamentare de haber hecho eso... mirar la puesta del sol... hermano mayor... (Mientras cerraba sus ojos y escuchaba los latidos del corazon)

Fubuki: (Mientras abrazaba a su hermano) si...

En eso llegaron a una colina, se parecia a la de la Torre de Hierro, pero estaba nevando, estaba muy frio, era una ciudad muy helada, donde la nieve nunca se detenia, usaban su ropa casual (La que se muestra en el recuerdo de Fubuki cuando tuvieron el accidente de carro)

Pequeño Fubuki: Vaya...! Es increible... nunca habia visto una puesta de sol antes! Es tan... increible!... me gusta mucho!

Pequeño Atsuya: (Si... se ve como... nose... no puedo decirlo con palabras) (Asi que Atsuya solo dio una gran sonrisa y sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas)

En eso, la puesta del sol acabo, Atsuya y Fubuki realmente lo disfrutaron fue la primera vez que miraban una, ya que en la ciudad nunca habia habido una, ya que todo el tiempo pasaba nevando, asi que para Fubuki y Atsuya fue un momento muy especial que lo atesoraron toda su vida...

Pequeño Fubuki: Gracias hermano!

Pequeño Atsuya: Je, claro hermano mayor, ahora... vamos, es tarde, y tengo mucha hambre, vamos a casa! (Y le da la mano a su hermano mayor)

Pequeño Fubuki: Si! Hermano! (Y le agarra la mano y ambos fueron camino a casa)

Termina el Flashback...

Fubuki: Nose por que... pero es como aquel entonces, verdad?

Atsuya: Je... si... creo que asi es (Y en eso se levanta del pecho de su hermano) (Y en este momento, Atsuya fue el que le dio una gran sonrisa a Fubuki, una sonrisa de gran felicidad que Fubuki no la habia visto hace muchos años)

Fubuki: Atsuya...

Atsuya: Eh? Que pasa hermano?

Fubuki: Oh... je... No es nada (Y empezo a acariciar el pelo de su hermano)

Atsuya: Jeje... vamos... no lo hagas... sabes que me da cosquillas... jaja... (Mientras agachaba la cabeza, para que se le fuera mas facil a Fubuki acariciarlo)

Fubuki: Jeje (Una risa que lo disfrutaba)

En eso Atsuya se levanta

Atsuya: Vamos Fubu... (En eso se detiene por un momento, y hace una sonrisa) Hermano mayor, se hace tarde, y... tengo hambre... Vamos, vayamos a casa! (Y le extiende la mano a Fubuki)

Fubuki: Eh...?

Fubuki: Jeje... (Y recuerda que esas fueron las mismas palabras que dijo cuando eran pequeños) Si! Hermano! (Y tomo la mano de su hermano y se puso de pie)

En eso ambos hermanos fueron donde Neku y Endou (Que estaban en las escaleras)

Fubuki: Yo... muchas gracias Endou... gracias por todo, si no hubieras venido con migo, no creo haber recuperado a mi hermano, asi que... muchas gracias (Mientras le hacia una reverencia)

Endou: (Se sonrojo un poco y se puso una mano detras de la cabeza) Jeje, no es nada Fubuki, estoy feliz que tengas de nuevo a Atsuya.

Atsuya: Tu tambien Neku... Gracias por todo... (Y le hiso una reverencia)

Neku: (Mirando a otro lado y se sonrojo un poquito, tan poco que casi ni se notaba) Y-yo... S-si... como sea...

Atsuya: Oye Neku... es eso un sonrojo?

Neku: Qu-que? Cl-claro que no!

Y todos empezaron a reirse muy amistosamente

Atsuya y Fubuki se despidieron de Endou y luego de Neku

Al llegar ellos a su casa...

Su casa era normal, blanca, un jardin pequeño en la entrada y uno mediano en la parte trasera (Sin flores ningun jardin, solo pasto) era una cas blanca de 2 plantas (Pisos), en la entrada habian zapatos de los gememlos, en frente de la entrada estaban las escaleras, en la parte izquierda estaba la cocina y el comedor, con una mesa pequeña y 2 sillas (Solo para ellos) al lado derecho habia un corredor estrecho que condicia al jardin trasero, y mas a la derecha de la escaleras estaba la sala (Salon Principal) en donde habian 1 sofa personal (Que era el de Atsuya) otro Sofa Personal (Que se consideraria como el de Fubuki) Y un gran sofa para 3 personas, habia un televisor mediano, que estaba en una mesa, abajo de la mesa habia un Play Station3 (Que nadie usaba) y una gran cantidad de peliculas de miedo (Terror y Suspenso) y un DVD que al parecer estaba nuevo.

En la segunda planta habian solo 2 cuartos, 1 que era el baño que quedaba al fondo del lado izquierdo del corredor, y el Cuarto principal que era donde dormian Fubuki y Atsuya, adentro del cuarto habian 2 camas, la del lado Izquierdo donde dormia Fubuki, y mas haya habia un Closet que era de el, en medio de las 2 camas habia una mesa de noche que tenia una lampara y al lado derecho habia otra cama que era donde dormia Atsuya, y habia tambien otro Closet que era de el y el baño personal de ellos.

Fubuki y Atsuya al llegar dejan sus zapatos en la entrada (Costumbre Japonesa/China) Atsuya va directo al cuarto y Fubuki se va la cocina a hacer la cena (Ya que Atsuya no puede cocinar)

En eso Atsuya bajo las escaleras, con una gran maleta (Bolsa de Equipaje) Fubuki lo vio y le dijo.

Fubuki: Te... te vas... pero... yo te hice la cena... (Deprimiendose)

Atsuya: Eh? Cl-claro que me quedo a comer, pero si me voy, mi equipo me espera en el hospital...

Fubuki: Oh, si... es por ella verdad?

Atsuya: Si, por Gazelle... estamos preocupados por ella... (Y empezo a apretarse la mano) Ella... ellos nos dijeron no viviria... y que no podia seguir... PERO! Nostoros sabemos que ella vivira! Lo sabemos!

Fubuki: (En eso sonrie) Si, la capitana de tu equipo es muy fuerte, ella lo lograra.

Atsuya: (Pone la maleta en el suelo y se sienta en el comedor) Pero... eso sera al llegar Hospital, ahora vamos comamos juntos hermano!

Fubuki: (Sonrio) S-si, hice lo que te gusta.

Atsuya: Hicistes... Ramen?

Nota: La comida Favorita de Atsuya es el Ramen, pero a el le gusta mas el Ramen que hace su hermano, ya que le pone un toque especial a la comida que deja un sabor muy especial al paladar.

Atsuya y Fubuki empezaron a comer, y hablaron mucho, como nunca antes, ellos estaban muy pero muy felices, no estaban forzando su sonrisa o haciendo sonrisas falsas, era una verdadera sonrisa de hermano, ambos disfrutaron la platica y la comida, en eso Atsuya se estaba marchando...

Atsuya: (Enfrente de la puerta) Lo... siento...

Fubuki: No importa encerio.

Atsuya: Te llamare, todos los dias, y cuando llege tambien, y si puedo te visitare, lo prometo hermano (Diciendolo desesperado)

Fubuki: (Pone su mano encima del hombro de su hermano, Atsuya hace una reaccion) No te preocupes hermano... Je

Atsuya: A-adios... (Mientras juntaba su cabeza con la mano de su hermano)

Atsuya: A-adios...

En eso el quito su cabeza, y lo dejo, diciendole adios a su hermano...

En eso Atsuya llego al hospital, eran las 8:12 PM, hablo con el equipo, le dijeron que Gazelle estaba igual que antes... Muy tristemente Atsuya escucho esas palabras

Como lo prometio hablo con su hermano, hasta las 9 En punto...

Mientras tanto, Burn estaba en el cuarto de Gazelle...

Burn: (Sosteniendo la mano de Gazelle) Por que... (Derramando lagrimas) Por que... Por que? Por que no dijistes nada? Por que soy tan estupido? Por que no fui yo? Es... es todo mi culpa... si no fuera tan estupido... tan ignorante... tan enojado... nada de esto estuviera pasando... por que no fui yo?

Todo escucharon eso, el equipo estaba detras de la puerta del cuarto de Gazelle, entonces decidieron ir a la sala, no querian interferir y al menos querian olvidar lo que paso...

Reportero de Television: Y con esto los Dragones de Fuego hacen Historia! El mas poderoso equipo de Asia Gana 4-0! Increible!

En eso el equipo quedo en shock...

Edgar: Pero... Que? Los Dragones De Fuego?

Fidio: De... De A-Asia?

Roccoco: Se robaron nuestro nombre! (Creo)

Kai: Grrr... NO! Quienes se creen que son?

Atsuya: GRRR! ELIMINAREMOS A ESOS IMPOSTORES!

Y con esto creo que llegamos al final del Capitulo/Episodio de Hoy.

Gracias por leerlo, realmente hise mi mejor posible para que este episodio quedara bien...

Espero con ansias sus comentarios (Si quieren)

Cualquier cosa se los agradesco!

Y Nos Vemos Pronto

Dragones!


	30. Episodio Especial!

Hola a todos, aqui dejo un nuevo Episodio/Capitulo.

PERO

Este no es un episodio ordinario... ESTO ES UN

Que es eso en el aire?

Es un pajaro!

No, es un Avion!

NO! ES SUPERMAN!

Nooo...

Es... Un Episodio ESPECIAL!

SI! Es la hora de un Super Episodio Especial!

Episodio 30 esta en construccion, gracias a alguien, no dire el nombre de El/Ella, El/Ella esta pensando junto con migo, en poner un nuevo personaje, Y ADEMAS, El/Ella fue el Genio de la asombrosa y gran idea de incluir a los Dragones de Fuego en el Fict! Asi que todos los agradecimentos a El/Ella!.

Por eso mientras terminamos la Operacion y nos ponemos de acuerdo, decidi esto, un Episodio Especial! NOTEN que este no es el episodio 30, NO ES EL 30.

Asi que...

Sip, Sip, Sip, pense mucho en esto... Asi que aqui se los dejo!

Esto Es

Dragones de Asia

Episodio Especial!

De que trata?

Es un poco corto, Trata de...

Burn.

Si, sobre el.

Que hay con Burn?

Trata de que el estaba haciendo mientras los gemelos luchaban y despues de eso.

Fue dificil para mi pensar en este episodio, ya que tuve que pensar mucho en la situacion actual... ya saben, Gazelle estaba lastimada y Vacia, los Gemelos estaban luchando, el equipo no sabia o conocia nada de japon para hacer un epi. de ellos, y este episodio tendria que tener relacion con los otros... Y pense en Burn, que hara el ahora? Bueno, aqui se los dejo!

Burn: (No lo puedo creer) (Por que ella... es decir... ella es inteligente?) (El estaba en frente de una maquina vendedora, estaba comprando una soda... ya que no habia comido en 2 dias) (Se miraba fatal, con ojeras (Circulos negros en los ojos), no habia literalmente dormido en 2 dias, y no le importaba nada)

Luego de comprar la Soda, regreso al Cuarto de Gazelle.

A hay estaba ella... on la cama...

Burn sonrie (Y alusina) Piensa que ella solo estaba "Dormida"

En eso Burn se sienta en una silla (Asiento en otros idiomas) que estaba cerca de la cama de Gazelle, lamento haberme ido, ocupaba comer algo, al menos eso dicen los doctores, la verdad ni siquiera tengo sed, ya se, que tal si hablamos?

En eso el tomo la mano de Gazelle

Burn: O-oye no te preocupes, si no quieres hablar no importa, yo se que no hablas mucho, asi que supongo que hablare... asi que... eh... ya se! que tal si te cuanto aquella vez que... no espera ya te lo conte... Y que tal! No espera... tambien ya lo hice...

Burn: O-oye! No me presiones, es dificil decir algo cuando ya lo dijistes todo... Bu-bueno! Yo no veo que tu tambien hables, asi que deja de quejarte, y si no te gusta, pues lastima! No oigo nada... Si... Eso pense.

Noten que Burn esta alusinando, el piensa que Gazelle realmente le esta hablando.

Burn: Y-y... ahora que?

Burn: Oye que tal si elejimos el proximo partido? O-Oh! Ya se, que tal si vamos a ganar El FF! Si! Es una gran idea!

Burn: Ya sabes, pero si quieres puedes descansar aqui... Es decir... Tenemos mas jugadores... pero... honestamente te haz hecho muy aragana (Peresoza)... Dios... siempre estas en esta cama, no te cansas de dormir todo el dia acaso? Piff... Es tu culpa, si no fueras tan aragana para moverte o algo...

Burn: En-entonces! Vamos... unetenos... por favor... (Y empezo a apretar mas fuertemente la mano de Gazelle) por favor... Gazelle... (Y empezo a derramar lagrimas) Gazelle... tu no sabes... como te extraño... tu eres... mi todo... por que lo hicistes... fui yo cierto? No me mientas! Se que fui yo! (Entonces solto la mano de Gazelle, y miro al suelo deprimido) Asi que... yo deberia ser el que deberia estar muerto... eso seria lo mejor cierto? Es decir... yo te hice esto, nadie me perdonara... yo lo hice... soy el responsable... como crees que me siento ahora? Bueno... quizas lo sepas... es decir... tu eres la que lo sabe todo... pero por que... si te lastime, por que no me dijistes? Por que? tu sabes que soy un tonto, pero yo me hubiera detenido, solo me lo hubieras dicho... solo eso... (Y Burn derramo lagramos de nuevo, estaba muy frustrado y enojado, estaba apretando sus piernas con sus manos)

En eso

Burn: (Se pone de pie) (Y Deprimido) Te... te dejo... espero que encuentres a alguien que realmente te merezca... yo no te meresco... al principio te lo dije recuerdas? Ese dia... cuando tu dijistes que me querias como tu novio, te dije... Que si tomabas una decision correcta... y tu dijistes... que nunca te equivocabas... y dijistes "Si" pero la verdad es... que "No", nunca te meresi... tu solo lo dijistes por que has de ver sentido lastima de mi... no querias que yo tuviera una vida de perdedor verdad? Ya veo... nunca me quisistes... es por lo de antes cierto? Yo era muy odioso, hasta un punto en donde tu dijistes "Voy a dejarlo" verdad? Je... tu eres muy inteligente, todos estos dias... fueron falsos... jamas me quisistes... fue falso... todo... es por que tu querias que dejara de molestarte... bueno... no importa, nunca te mereci desde un principio, no estoy molesto para nada, esta bien... encerio, pero al menos... prometeme algo, Cuidate... y encuntra a alguien que realmente te meresca... solo prometemo eso, este es el adios entonces... no soy muy bueno en eso... asi que... Adios Gazelle (Y se despidio con un beso en la frente) Cuidate...

Y Burn se marcho de la habitacion, se dio cuenta que nadie estaba cerca, entonces en lo que se fue, miro a todos muy molestos en frente del televisor, el no sabia el por que ellos estaban molestos...

entonces

Burn: Je... Adios chicos...

Naide escucho eso ya que el lo dijo en voz baja...

En eso Burn salio del Hospital

Justo afuera del Hospital

Neku: Vas algun lado? (Mientras estaba recostado en la pared, con los ojos cerrados)

Burn: !

Burn: Unnnggg...

Burn: Yo... voy a la casa.

Neku: Encerio...?

Burn: S-si...

Neku: No les diras a los demas?

Burn: ... Ya lo sabes... no quiero que lo sepan... puedes mantenerlo en secreto?

Neku: No dire nada al menos que me lo pregunten directamente.

Burn: B-bueno... eso es suficiente para mi...

Neku: Entonces es el fin de los Dragones?

Burn: No... no se... ustedes pueden seguir sin mi... *Suspiro*

Neku: Te esperaremos entonces hasta que regreses (Y con eso Neku entro al Hospital, antes que Burn respondiera)

Burn: P-pero? (Es idiota? Dije que me iba, entonces por que me dijo eso?)

Burn: Co-como sea... me voy... Gazelle... por favor... recuperate... no me necesitas en tu vida... honestamente... nunca me necesitastes para nada... al menos atesorare todos esos recuerdos que pase con tigo...

En eso Burn se marcha.

Ya son las 11:43 PM

Esta lloviendo, una gran tormenta, Burn estaba en la torre del hierro, estaba debajo de la torre...

El tenia una maleta, estaba en pocision fetal, parecia que estaba llorando pero la lluvia lo cubria, el lodo le ensusio la ropa...

Estaba pensando en Gazelle... El ya no podia verla, era un castigo para el, el peor de todos, pero el entendia la situacion, "Soy El causante de su sufrimiento" esas palabras lo estaban torturando en su mente...

Burn: Por que... naci...? (Escondiendo su cara debajo de sus piernas)

En el Hospital.

Edgar entro al cuarto de Gazelle

Edgar: Eh? Y Burn?

En eso Edgar deja la habitacion, afuera estaban Roccoco y Fidio.

Roccoco: Aun sigue el hay?

Fidio: Que te dijo?

Edgar: E-el no estaba hay...

Fidio: Qu-que?

Roccoco: Quizas fue al baño o a comer algo.

Edgar: S-si...

Neku: El no esta aqui (Recostado en el muro, con los ojos cerrados)

Fidio: N-Neku?

Neku: El se fue... A la casa, el dijo que no vendria, y que esperaria en la casa (Y en eso se fue)

Fidio: Gracias Neku

Roccoco: Pobre Burn... esto lo esta matando... por que pasa esto...?

Edgar: Oye, no te preocupes Roccoco (Y le puso la mano encima a Roccoco) Gazelle se recuperara, hasta entonces debemos de cumplir la promesa

Fidio y Roccoco se miraron...

Fidio y Roccoco: Cual promesa?

Edgar: Ja, ustedes la olvidaron? Bueno, yo no... "Seremos El Equipo Mas Fuerte" Esas palabras jamas se me olvidaran, y nos corresponde a nosotros lograr eso!

En eso Fidio y Roccoco sonrien, y se dieron valor.

Y el equipo que estaba cerca de hay, tambien les gusto esas palabras y se dieron coraje...

En la Torre de Hierro

La tormenta cada vez estaba peor.

Burn seguia abajo de la Torre...

Burn entonces penso en aquella vez en Italia

En el Hotel (A Media noche)

Burn: Oye Gazelle

Gazelle: ?

Burn: Estube pensando, que tal si volvemos aqui en otra ocasion?

Gazelle: (Se sonrojo un poco) Q-que estas pensando?

Burn: Oye calmate (Mientras acariciaba la mano de Gazelle) Te gustara

Gazelle se sonrojo y voltio a ver a otro lado

Burn etonces se puso atras de ella y la abrazo.

En eso Gazelle se volvio a sonrojar, y se dejo que Burn la abrazara, Y se recosto en el cuerpo de Burn...

Burn: O-oye, no hagas eso, que tal si te caes?

Gazelle: (Con los ojos cerrados) Entonces... yo se que me atraparias...

Burn: O-oh... S-si claro (Y se sonrojo)

Termina el Flashback

Burn: (En voz baja) te... extraño... Gazelle... (Y derramo una lagrima en su ojo izquierdo)

En el Hospital

Todos estaban dormidos, menos Roccoco, el estaba en el techo...

(En medio de la tormenta)

Roccoco: (Recordando las palabras de Edgar) (Aun no hemos cumplido la promesa, y es nuestro deber el hacerlo, hacer este equipo El Mas Fuerte Del Mundo...) El tiene razon... (Mientras apretaba su mano derecha) El tiene razon... El tiene razon... Ella nos dijo a todos... esas palabras... En mi pais... era un perdedor... no tenia las agallas para decirle a los demas que yo queria jugar... ellos me trataron como que no era nada... yo fui objeto de burla de todos... a todo momento... pero ese dia... cuando jugue con mis amigos, fue como un sueño... ellos 2 aparecieron... Burn y Gazelle... y me dijeron que me uniera al... Equipo Mas Fuerte De La Historia... aun no lo creo... y por eso... debo hacer mi mejor!

Roccoco: Vamos! Te reto Truneo! Dame tu mejor tiro! Yo te reto! VAMOS!

Entonces paso, un poderoso Truneo descendio del cielo!

Tan fuerte que con mucha facilidad cortaria a un humano a la mitad y que muy facilmente quemaria y destruiria un Hospital en segundos.

Roccoco: (Viendo firmemente el trueno descendiendo del cielo)

Roccoco: (Esta es mi oportunidad... si fallo... NO! No fallare! Lo puedo detener! LO HARE!)

Y paso, el trueno ataca a Roccoco con todas sus fuerzas.

Roccoco: HHHHAAAA! (Mientras el trueno se estrellaba con sus manos) NO ME RENDIERE! ES NUESTRO OBJETIVO... ES... NUESTRO SSSUUUEEEÑÑÑOOO!

Al dia siguiente, Eran las 11:54 AM.

Edgar estaba con el equipo afuera del cuarto de Gazelle...

Edgar: No puedo creerlo... Ese idiota de Burn no a llegado, Gazelle puede despertar en cualquier momento!

Kai: Bueno, esperemos afuera.

Aphrodi: Si, el puede llegar en cualquier momento.

En eso el equipo se marcha.

Y antes que fueran a la sala del Hospital.

En eso la puerta que estaba a la par del cuarto de Gazelle, ellos entraron.

Aphrodi: Oye Roccoco estas bien?

Roccoco: Chi-chicos! (El estaba en la cama, estaba un poco quemado, y sus manos tambien) Q-que pasa?

Edgar: Considerando que ayer casi te matas a ti mismo deteniendo un rayo? Nada...

Roccoco: Jeje... No... es nada... encerio, los doctores dicen estare bien en menos de 3 dias.

Kai: No es nada? Casi te matas! Si no estuvieras en un hospital, que crees que te hubiera pasado?

Aphrodi: Honestamente... nuestro equipo se esta volviendo... bueno... como se dice? Suicida? Primero Gazelle, Luego Burn desaparece y ahora vas tu? Realmente morir es la gran cosa? Oh Dios... Es ese nuestro destino? Suicidarnos? Que pasaria si me corto las venas entonces...?

Todo el equipo (Menos Neku): NNNOOO!

En eso el equipo se fue, y regreso a la sala.

Estaban sentados en las sillas, mirando a sus rivales los Dragones de Fuego...

Kai: Deberiamos estas hay! En Television! En ese Estadio! En ese partido! Ganando!

Aphrodi: Oh Dios... es nuestro destino luchar con ellos? Nos robaron nuestro nombre... nuestra fama... deberiams vengarnos cierto Dios?

En eso, de la nada la puerta del Hospital se abre y alguien entra.

Es Burn, No se miraba como antes... Ahora se miraba como Nuevo, como si hubiera vuelto a nacer!

Todos (Menos Neku): Burn!

Burn: Jeje, que pasa?

Edgar: Tu... Tu te ves... bien?

En eso Aphrodi se acerca a Burn y lo empieza a hueler (Olfatear)

Aphrodi: Y... hueles... bien?

Aphrodi: Espera... a demas te ves... limpio... te ves muy bien...? No lo creo...

Burn: Tsch, Ca-callate.

Kai: Y por que estas asi? Y para quien son esas rosas blancas?

Burn: (Un poco sonrojado) Es-esto? S-son para Gazelle

Edgar: Para ella? Pero por que la nueva ropa? es decir te has bañado y luces bien, por que?

Burn: Tsch, son idiotas? Ella puede despertar en cualquier momento, y no me puede ver hecho un desastre, que pensara de mi?

En eso todo el equipo se sintio aliviado...

Y todos se sientieron muy bien por el Aura de Burn.

3 dias han pasado desde entonces, Kai le dio a Burn lo de Roccoco, Y Roccoco quien ya se recupero en esos dias, estaba lleno de energia.

Todos los dias Burn se iba a comprar nueva ropa, nuevas flores y prepararse lo mejor que podia.

El Fin...

Sip, es el fin, el principio y parte de la mitad no me gusto mucho, El final Si, pero ese es mi comentario, espero el de ustedes, si tienen tiempo!

Gracias!

Y nos vemos pronto Dragones!


	31. Chapter 31

Hola, Y finalmente aqui les traigo el Nuevo Episodio 30!

Sip, estamos avanzando mucho verdad?

Que pasara? Ah y haciendo una respuesta rapida a una pregunta.

No, El Fict aun no termina (Para los que preguntan si ya esta terminando o son los ultimos episodios)

Ah! Y tambien les introducire al nuevo miembro del Fict., es un OC (Original Character/Personaje Original) Quien es?

Tsch, No lo dire, USTEDES LO SABRAN.

Y sin mas que decir aqui les dejo.

Dragones de Asia

Episodio 30!

La nueva vida de Gazelle.

Fidio: Oigan chicos, tengo una idea que tal si nosotros tambien entrenamos?

Edgar: A que te refieres?

Fidio: Bueno... Como dijo Burn, Gazelle puede despertar en cualquier momento, y cuando ella se despierte nos mirara hechos un desastre, y ademas que no hemos entrenado en dias, asi que hagamos algo asi como un Entrenamiento Especial!

Kai: Huummm... No es tan mala idea... oye, yase algo mejor.

Fidio: Si?

Kai: Bueno... (Y volteo a ver a la TV.) Esos chicos, los Dragones de Fuego... Todos estamos furiosos verdad?

Fidio: Correcto

Kai: Entonces pense en, que tal si los desafiamos?

Roccoco: Desa... fiarlos...?

Kai: Asi es, que sepan nuestro verdadero poder! Nosotros Somos Los Dragones De Asia, y naide puede robarnos el nombre!

Edgar: Estoy de acuerdo, ellos deberas que merecen una prueba de nuestro poder.

Burn: Entonces, van algun lado? (Llegando a la sala del hospital)

Fidio: B-Burn.

Edgar: Si, estamos planeando retar a ese equipo! (Apuntando a la Television)

Burn: Um? (Y entonces el miro un comercial de Television que estaban vendiendo productos Dragones de Fuego)

Burn: Dragones... de Fuego...?

Burn: E-Encerio? (E hizo su habito de sacarse la cera del oido)

Kai: Pero... que dices entonces?

Burn: Huummm...

Atsuya: Vamos! Tu sabes lo furioso que estamos con ellos!

Burn: *Suspiro* Bueno... Pero, no tenemos un capitan.

Atsuya: Tu lo puedes hacer.

Burn: Aun asi, quien es el de las estrategias?

Entonces todos se quedaron en silencio y pensando...

Aphrodi: Creo que ocupariamos un Manager (Asistente) o alguien asi...

Burn: Asistente? Que son esos?

Desar: No sabes que es un Asistente?

Burn: Tsch, Quizas es cierto que no sepa que es eso, pero lo que si se es que no los ocupo para vivir o jugar.

Desar: *Suspiro* ... Un Asistente es aquel que ayuda al equipo, Ademas ellos son los segundos al mando, y ellos recieben ordenes directas del Entrenador y del Capitan del equipo.

Fidio: Ahora que lo pienso... Tampoco tenemos un Entrenador...

Luca: Nop *Lamiendo el Helado*

Burn: Y donde compramos un Asistente?

Desar: E-Esos no se compran, ellos se unen al equipo.

Burn: Perfecto! Otro jugador! El debe ser Medio Campistas, por que no tenemos.

Desar: Que no entiendes? Ellos no juegan! Ellos ayudan al equipo! Ellos son los que se encargan de elejir el siguiente partido, ellos programan los entrenamientos, ellos hacen las reglas, ellos lo hacen casi todo, Menos JUGAR!

Burn: Tsch, entonces no los ocupamos, Gazelle hace de todo eso.

Mark: Si pero, no crees que con un Asistente Gazelle tendria mas tiempo libre? Ademas no tendria que cargar con todo el peso de el equipo.

Burn: ...

Burn: Donde dices que lo podemos comprar?

Mark: (-.-')

Y sin Gazelle como el capitan del equipo, ellos decidieron trazar su proxima meta, Encontrar a un Asistente.

En las Calles del Centro de la Ciudad.

Burn: Bueno... Nos dividiremos en equipos de... Ehhh... 2, No! 3!

Edgar: 3? Siempre nos dividimos en equipos de 2.

Brun: Tsch, Dije 3.

Burn: Bien, veamos, Fidio, Luca y... Edgar ustedes seran el equipo Italia Mortal.

Edgar: Pero... yo no soy de Italia.

Burn: Si pero... Tu pais queda cerca de hay cierto?

Edgar: La verdad es que...

Burn: Entonces! Roccoco, Kai y Mark, ustedes seran el equipo... Peso Pesado.

Mark: Peso...

Roccoco: Pesado...?

Burn: Si! Lo se, soy un genio, no me agradescan, Jeje (Frotandose el pecho con su mano)

Mark y Roccoco: ...

Burn: Ahora... Aphrodi, Desar y Neku ustedes pueden ser el equipo Dios En Silencio.

Desar: Por que ese nombre? (Un poco frustrado)

Burn: Tsch, Que no entiendes? Yu y Neku nunca hablan y a veces se me olvida que usteds existen.

Neku y Desar: ...

Burn: Y ahora, solo quedamos tu y yo Atsu.

Atsuya: Eso creo.

Burn: Encontes! Seremos el equipo... Atsurn!

Atsuya: Que? Ese nombre es... (Fatal)

Burn: Increible cierto? Fusiones nuestros nombres, y salio este increible resultado! Atsurn!

Atsuya: E-En primera! No me gusta ese nombre! Segunda, Es horrible! Tercera, tu no te llamas Burn, tu te llamas... te llamas... es... Umm? E-Espera! Ni siquiera me se tu verdadero nombre!

Fidio: Ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco me lo se.

Edgar: Yo tampoco.

Roccoco: Si...

Y todos empezaron a ver a Burn.

Burn: Qu-Que? Por que me ven asi?

Fidio: Bueno... Estamos esperando tu respuesta...

Burn: So-Sobre que?

Edgar: Tu nombre

Burn: Tsch, ya se lo saben, Es Burn (Mientras se daba la vuelta)

Edgar: No, no lo es (Y agarro a Burn y lo volteo)

Y todos pusieron sus miradas sobre el.

Burn: (Nervioso, Sonrojado y un poco molesto) N-No lo dire!

Fidio: Vamos Burn, no diremos nada.

Burn: (Nervioso, Sonrojado y molesto) N-No!

Roccoco: Poooorrrrffffaaaa...

Burn: (Nervioso, Sonrojado y molesto) Dije No!

Mark: Por que no?

Burn: I-I hate it.

Aphrodi: You hate your name?

Burn: Yes!

Aphrodi: But why?

Burn: (Nervous and Blush) ´Cause it´s horrible.

Fidio: Come one, it can´t it be so bad.

Burn: Well I say no!

Then Atsuya gets near of him, he hugs Burn and he put a face of like an Adorable child with shining eyes, and he comb he's hair like Fubuki…

Burn: Eh?

Atsuya: (With adorable child face and shining eyes) Can you tell me your name… please… Big brother?

Burn: (Very nervous) Wh-what are trying to do?

Atsuya: (Still with the same Face and eyes) Brother… Brother… can you tell us your name… to the other brothers too? Please…? I will be very happy… (Doing an innocent child laugh)

Burn: Wh-what? Brother…? Me? I-I… I don't… Unggg… O-ok! You won!

Atsuya then recover he's face, clean he's eyes and fix he's hair.

Atsuya: Jaja! I won! I Won!

Burn: (In Shame) …

Burn: Po-Por que lo odio.

Aphrodi: Tu odias tu nombre?

Burn: SI!

Aphrodi: Pero... por que?

Burn: (Nervioso y sonrojado) Por que es horrible!

Fidio: Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

Burn: Pues dije no!

En eso Atsuya se acerco a Burn, y lo abrazo, ademas puso una adorable cara de niño pequeño con los ojos brillantes, y se habia peinado el pelo igual que Fubuki...

Burn: Pero que...?

Atsuya: Puedes decirnos tu nombre... por favor... Hermano Mayor...?

Burn: (Muy Nervioso) Q-Que es lo que tratas de hacer?

Atsuya: Hermano... por favor... no seas tan malo... solo dinos tu nombre... si? por favor...

Burn: C-Como? H-Hermano...? Yo? Y-Yo... No... Unnnggg... B-Bien! Has ganado!

Atsuya entonces recupero sus cara, se limpio los ojos y se arreglo el pelo.

Atsuya: Jajaja, Gane! Gane!

Burn: (Con pena) ...

Atsuya: Hey! No te quedes como que nada, Vamos! Dinos tu nombre!

Burn: (Avergonzado, en voz baja y murmuranado) Ha... Ha... Haruya Nagumo (Diciendolo exageradamente rapido y en voz baja)

Todos: (Menos Neku: Que? (Nadie escucho lo que el dijo)

Burn: (Un poco enojado y Con pena) N-No lo dire de nuevo!

Atsuya: O-Oye! Creo... que escuche... Napuya Somuro.

Edgar: Encerio? Yo escuche, Jaguya Nagimuro.

Kai: No, No, es Flaluya Estudo.

Luca: Nop, es Clasuma Hayuno.

Roccoco: Creo que fue... House Naruto...

Aphrodi: Um? No Chicos, Es Fat Uya Nag Agumuro

Y todos empezaron a discutir el nombre de Burn, pero equivocadamente, claro todos menos Neku.

Burn: (Enojado) ES! HARUYA NAGUMO!

Edgar: Ja! Caistes!

Burn: Qu-Que?

Fidio: Lo siento mucho Burn, te engañamos para que nos dijeras tu nombre... o debo decir Haruya?

Manager! To manager the team, that manager must know how to manager a team, must have at least 100 years of experience, BOY or a very cute and beautiful girl…

Aphrodi: No, No llamalo Nagumo.

Edgar: Je, Vamos Burn, es una broma, no te llamaremos asi si no quieres

Mark: Si Burn, ademas tu nombre no esta tan mal, es mas es normal.

Burn: (Se sonroja un poco) Ca-Callate...

Luca: *Lamiendo el helado* (En voz baja) jejeje... Haruya Nagumo... *Siguiendo lamiendo el helado*

Nadie escucho eso, ya que ese era el punto de Luca, en eso el equipo se dividio y se fue.

Ellos tenian sus anuncios, cada uno era diferente, el de Edgar decia:

"Necesitamos un Ayudante para un equipo de Futbol, Equipo Dragones de Asia, Hombre o Mujer, edad no mas de 25, Bueno, Honesto, Tranquilo, con buen ojo para los detalles, si tienes los requisitos, ven hoy al centro de la ciudad, Nota: Debe saber cocinar"

En la "Nota" Lo escribio Luca.

El de Mark decio:

"Necesitamos un Ayudante, para un equipo de Futbol, Hombre o Mujer, Cualquier edad, debe saber sobre el Futbol, debe ser muy feliz y lleno de vida, si lo cumples, por favor, te esperamos hoy a las 6 PM en el Centro de la Ciudad, Gracias"

El de Aphrodi dice:

"Mi querido Dios, te ruego, que nos ecuentres un Asistente para el equipo Dragones de Asia, que sea un hombre o mujer, que sepa de futbol profesional, debe saber como entrenar, inteligente, y que este con tigo mi Dios, gracias por tu tiempo Dios, Haz que el nos encuentre en el Centro de la Ciudad, si puedes hoy a las 6 PM... Amen"

Y finalmente la de Burn y Atsuya dice:

"Necesitamos a un...

Ehhh... como se dice... Asistente, Eso!, debe saber cocinar, y que sea bueno! Que no sepa como entrenarnos... eso es importante, nunca entrenar, y menos si son entramientos infernales, ehhh... tambien... te debe gustar el futbo! Si! Te debe gustar el Futbol! y... llevar una... bufanda...? bueno... llevar una bufanda... y tambien debes... ohh... tener ojos como de color nieve... hermoso pelo blanco... piel muy suave... y una hermosa voz... y tus besos debe ser... ehh... es decir nada.

Como sea, si lo tienes todo, ven al... donde... Centro! Si eso! al centro de la ciudad a las 9... NO! A las 6!

Atsuya: Crees que alguien vaya?

Burn: Tsch, claro, esto esta facil de conseguir!

Atsuya: Dejame leerlo... (Mientras lo leia)

Atsuya: (Termina de leer) Oye! Que es esto? Piel suave? Hermosa voz? Ojos de nieve? Pero que demonios es esto?

Burn: Tsch, no es nada.

Atsuya: Esto que pusistes... Es la descripcion de Gazelle! Nadie vendra! Nadie puede cumpliarlas!

Burn: Tsch, Dame eso! (Y le quita el anuncio de la mano)

Atsuya: O-Oye!

Burn: Deja de llorar! Alguien va venir!

Atsuya: Grr... menos escribistes que deberia de llevar una bufanda.

Burn: Um? S-si lo hice, por que?

Atsuya: Jejeje...

Atsuya: Como sea, debemos de enviar esto por todo la ciudad

Burn: Si, si...

Y ya era la hora, 5:50, el equipo se reunio en el Centro.

Fidio: Chicos!

Roccoco: Fidio! Chicos! Como les fue?

Kai: Pues yo diria que bien

Desar: Si...

Fidio: Y tu Burn?

Burn: Ja! Casi los pegamos todos, solo nos quedo este.

Fidio: Encerio? Puedo verlo?

Y Burn le dio el Anuncio a Fidio, y todo el equipo, Menos Neku, empezo a leerlo...

Fidio y el equipo: Que?

Fidio: ag... ag... aggg... B-Burn... no le distes esto a la gente verdad?

Burn: Que? Tsch, No, por que lo haria?

Fidio: Oh... ufff... que alivio...

Burn: Los pegamos en los muros, postes y demas!

Fidio: ag... ag... ag... aggg... no... no puede ser... no... lo creo...

Dear: Quien crees que cumpla esas condiciones con esas descripciones? Y peor aun apenas sabes escribir!

Burn: *Hump* E-Es culpa de el!

Atsuya: Q-Que? No es mi culpa! Tu lo escribistes!

Burn: Tu me dijistes lo de la Bufanda!

Atsuya: Y que? Eso es facil! Que lo lleve todo el tiempo es lo unico costoso...

Edgar: Vamos, ya ustedes 2, hoy ya estuvo, ya lo pusieron, solo cabe esperar que nadie lo lea...

Fidio: B-Bueno al menos pusimos los otros anuncions verdad?

Edgar: Bueno... al menos espero que alguien los lea...

6:10 PM

Kai: Honestamente, no creo que nadie venga.

Burn: Jaja, solo espero, ya veras.

Roccoco: Ahora que lo pienso... por que debe traer una bufanda?

Atsuya: Ja! Eso es por que todos deben usar bufandas!

Roccoco: Pero... nosotros no estamos usando bufandas...

Atsuya: Por ahora... Jejeje (Risa malvada)

Y despues de eso, todos solo siguieron esperando y esperando...

6:30 PM.

Aphrodi: Ufff... chicos, honestamente, nadie vendra...

Fidio: Que triste... pero eso parece

Burn: Y para que ocupamos un Asistente? Retemos a esas copias sin el!

Desar: Aun no lo entiendes? Necesitas uno de los 3, Entrenador, Capitan o Asistente, para poder retar a alguien a un partido, si no, no puedes asi de simple!

Burn: Tsch, tus reglas son una basura, no necesito a nadie para decirle "Te Reto!" solo voy y se lo digo

Fidio: Pero... esas son las reglas...

Atsuya: Entonces nos vamos?

Mark: That look so…

Aphrodi: Well… Maybe God don't want to give us a manager, what about we go to the house? I leave my books there, can we go?

Edgar: Well… why not, I also have things to do there…

And then the team decides to go to the house, and they leave…

?: Oh no… I'm late… If I should arrive more soon… *Sign* W-well! I have to make my best to find them… Asia Dragons…

And this is the end.

Is not what you were waiting right?

Yes, I know you can start to insult me now I accept, but I have to make a History, I can´t just say, "Gazelle wake up from nowhere" first I have to make a History first, what happen when Gazelle were "Sleeping" How they have the "Manager" Why the manager manage to know the Dragons, and those things.

Yes I think this episode can be bored for most of you, but please understand to first must be a History to understand the Important Things…

Well… I say goodbye, and thanks!

Hope you like it!

And See You Soon Dragons!

Note: I don't ask Review in this episode, because I know no one will make one, but you are free to insult me.

Mark: Eso creo...

Aphrodi: Bueno... quizas Dios no nos quiere dar un Asistente... que tal si nos vamos a la casa? Es que deje algo importante, podemos ir?

Edgar: Parece bien.

Y el equipo se fue a la casa... Pero en eso...

?: Oh no... llegue muy tarde... Rayos! Hubiera llegado mas temprano, todo por culpa de la bufanda que tuve que comprar... Bueno... Dragones de Asia... espero nos veamos... pronto...

Y con esto yo termino.

Si lo se... No es lo que esperaban

Sip, Acepto Insultos, pero tube que hacer una historia, es decir no puede como que nada decir, "Gazelle revive de la nada" Primero es el proceso de hacer la historia, O sea pasa eso, esto aquello y lo otro, y al final, Ta-Dan! Lo importante

Si, les aburrio verdad? Solo espero que entiendan el proceso...

Bueno adios por ahora...

Espero les guste... espero...

Y Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones!

Nota: No les pido comentarios, por que se que nadie lo hara, PERO son libres de insultarme a gusto, acepto y son libres de hacerlo.


	32. Chapter 32

Hola a todos, otra vez, este es el episodio... 31 verdad?

Bueno... Dare lo mejor que tenga para que les guste.

Gracias y aqui los dejo.

Descripcion:

Gazelle estaba praciticamente muerta, Burn nunca se rindio, y decidio esperar hasta que ella se recuperara.

Mientras tanto, el equipo conocio a su rival en TV. Los Dragones de Fuego.

Y se autodenominaban, "El Mejor Equipo De Asia"

Para poder pelear contra ellos, los Dragones de Asia ocupan un Manager (Asistente), ya que no tenian un capitan, y asi mismo alguien que los entrene.

Ellos se fueron del Hospital, y fueron directamente al Centro de la Ciudad, ellos pusieron anuncios por toda la ciudad en busqueda de su Asistente.

El equipo se fue, ya que nadie aparecio, al parecer nadie en Inazuma le gusta el futbol, es eso, o que no pueden cumplir los requisitos de Burn

El equipo ahora esta en la casa, solo han llegado a comer, cambiarse e irse al hospital...

Al menos eso es lo que planean...

Esto Es

Dragones de Asia

Episodio 31

El Nuevo Miembro Del Equipo.

?: Oh... que hare ahora... Realmente queria unirme... pero ahora... Oh! Yase... Deberia de buscar a donde viven, e ir a sus casas, Si! Eso hare!

Y con eso nuestro invitado busco por toda la ciudad, por supuesto que El/Ella no era estupido, El/Ella sabe como buscar, asi que empezo a buscar en los lugares mas lujuriosos y caros, como en grandes mansiones...

Y lo encontro

?: Si! Lo logre! Aqui es... Vaya... es una casa muy grande... No lo creo! Se parece a la Casa Blanca! Pero mas Lujuriosa!

?: Quizas deba intentar tocar la puerta...

?: (Knock, Knock, Knock)

?: Nadie... (Knock, Knock, Knock)

10 Minutos mas tarde...

?: Nadie... no creo que haya alguien, pero las luces estan encendidas...

?: Esta gente, no tiene ni un timbre al menos...

?: Bueno... solo una vez mas, No me Rendire! (KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK)

Y en eso alguien abrio la puerta.

Edgar: Si?

?: Oh! Ummm... Ho-Hola, Soy Fujisaki, Fujisaki Mimiru, pero mis amigos me llaman Mimi, Mucho gusto.

Edgar: (Se le quedo viendo muy de cerca a Mimiru) ...

Edgar: Gazelle...?

Mimiru: Um?

Edgar: Oh, lo siento, solo es que te pareces a alguien que conozco, entonces... Mimiru cierto? Que puedo hacer?

Mimiru: Bueno... yo vi este anuncio (Y le mostro el anuncio de Burn) Y pense, si podria unirme al equipo! Claro si no llego tarde... Oh si! Traje la Bufanda!

Edgar: Bu-Bufanda... Ehh... Bueno... entra por favor, conoce a los demas.

Mimiru: Bien, Gracias.

Todos estaban en la sala (Menos Burn), estaban sentando, y todos la notaron al entrar

Edgar: Atencion! Ella sera nuestra nueva Asistente, Es Fujisaki Mimiru.

Note: Como es Fujisaki Mimiru, Tiene una camara en su cuello, Pelo plateado hasta los hombros, una banda negra en su cabeza, piel blanca y por lo que parece es suave, y unos muy hermosos ojos blancos como la nieve...

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta...

Kai: (Vaya... ella es muy bonita...)

Fidio: (No lo puedo creer... realmente... que belleza mas... encantadora)

Aphrodi: (Mis ojos... Nooo! Estoy ciego! Es demasiada Belleza... Nunca vi algo asi! Me Derrito, ME DERRITO!)

Mark: *Gulp* (*Trago*) (Vaya... no lo puedo creer, su pelo y ojos... me recuerdan a Gazelle... pero es totalmente diferente... ella es... linda?)

Atsuya: (Ja! Eso! Ella trajo una bufanda, por mi ya esta aprovada)

Luca: (Huummm... Mas vale que puedas cocinar)

Dear: (Encerio...? Es decir... Fisicamente se parece a Gazelle, casi el mismo color de pelo, sus ojos son del elemento de Gazelle, y es de la misma estatura y quizas edad que ella, pero... su rostro es diferente... es... algo que nunca eh visto...)

Neku: (Como sea)

Mimiru: Um? Pasa algo?

Aphrodi: (Ohhh! Que voz... es un Angel... es un verdadero Angel!)

Mark: (Vaya... no lo creo... su voz... es muy adorable)

Fidio: *Trago* (Me siento... nose... nose que es este sentimiento... me voy a desmayar... ufff)

El equipo estaba mas que encantado con la nueva miembro, a excepcion de Neku, que ni le importaba, En eso Burn llega a la sala.

En eso Burn, ve a la nueva, y piensa "Es Gazelle" por unicamente compararla con el pelo y su estatura...

Burn: Oye! Alfin Regresas! (Y le dio un beso en la mejilla)

En eso todos quedaron en shock, Esta ciego? El comparo a Mimiru con el color del pelo nada mas?

Burn: (Con los ojos cerrados) Entonces, sabes te extrañamos (Y le iba a dar otro beso cuando)

Edgar: (LE dio un golpe y lo mando a volar) (Y sonrojado) Grrr... N-No lo puedo creer! Que has hecho! Es inaceptable! Es simplemente inaceptable! Por que lo hicistes?

Burn: (Se levanta) Que? Por que? Por que es Gazelle! Estas Ciego? (Sin voltear a ver a Mimiru)

Edgar: Que? Acaso eres ciego? Pero... Honestamente estas cosas no deberian de sorprenderme... Unnggg... da la vuelta y ve a "Gazelle" por favor burn...

Burn: No se de que me hablas... (Y en eso Burn se dio la vuelta y vio que no era Gazelle) Eehhhh... *Trago* Tu... tu... tu eres Gazelle... cierto?

Mimiru: (Un poco sonrojada) Y-Yo...

Burn: (Oh diantres, lo estropie) (Que le digo, Que le digo, Que le digo... Ya se! Tengo una idea... Aunque se burlaran de mi... PERO no tengo otra opcion... Rayos...)

En eso Burn se acerca a Edgar y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Edgar: (En eso se sonroja un poco, se enoja y se confunde) O-Oye! Pero que te...?

Burn: Que? Que pasa? Siempre saludo a los demas asi.

Edgar: (Que?) (Oh, ya lo entiendo, Burn... quieres saludar como los Brasileños, brillante, simplemente brillante, solo por esta vez, te seguire el juego) (En eso Edgar hace como los Brazileños y besa la mejilla de Burn)

Mimiru: (Confundida) Eh?

Todos Menos Neku: (UH?)

Edgar: Oh, lo lamento, no te lo dije antes cierto? El es Burn, el segundo capitan, y el tiene sangre Brazileña, por eso el saluda de esa forma, con un beso, cierto Burn?

Burn: ah... si... cllllaarrroo...? (Creo)

Mimiru: Oh! Si, es cierto, asi es como saludan en Brazil, lo lamento, lo entendi mal, entonces, Puedo Burn?

Burn: (Sonrojado y confundido) A... eh... si...?

Y en eso Mimiru le dio un beso a Burn en la mejilla...

Mimiru: Asi es como se saluda cierto?

Burn: Ah-Ah... S-si... asi es como saludamos en Inglaterra.

Edgar: Brazil.

Burn: Brazil.

Mimiru: Oh, bien.

Burn: C-Como sea, quien eres?

Mimiru: Ah si, lo siento mucho, soy Mimiru, Mimiru Fujisaki, pero mis amigos me dicen Mimi, gusto en conocerte (Y le hizo una Reverencia)

Burn: A-Ah, si igual.

Burn: Y estas aqui, por?

Edgar: Yo te lo dire, ella sera nuestra nueva Asistente.

Burn: A-Asistente? (PEEERO es una CHICA!)

Mimiru: Si, asi es.

Burn: Dame un segundo

Y halo a Edgar, y se pusieron en una junta.

Burn: Oye, Edgar... Que demonios pasa aqui? Es una chica!

Edgar: Si, ya lo note, algun problema?

Burn: Como? No entiendes es una CHICA! Las chicas no pueden hacer eso, YO especificamente escribi que deberia ser un chico.

Edgar: O una hermosa chica, con ojos como la nieve, pelo plateado y piel suave.

Burn: Tsch, Eso... No lo escribi yo, fue Atsuya.

Edgar: Bueno... Nadie mas acepto el trabajo.

Burn: No la acepto

Edgar: Ahora cual es el problema?

Burn: Que es una chica!

Edgar: Gazelle es una chica tambien y es la capitana.

Burn: Bu-Bueno... Eso es por que... Ehh... La conozco! Y confio en ella y ademas ella sabe jugar.

Edgar: No has visto a la otra jugar, sabes.

Burn: Bien! pero ella tendra que pasar por unas pruebas.

Edgar: *Suspiro* Siempre lo haces de la forma dificil cierto?

Burn: Tsch.

Edgar: Bueno... (Y volteo a ver a Mimiru) Bien (Y volvio a ver a Burn) Pero si ella pasa, dejaras a lado eso que solo por que es una chica no puede jugar.

Burn: Ja, Acepto, pero si no, ella se va al diablo.

Edgar: No seas tan rudo, Bien.

En eso dejaron la junta.

Edgar: Bueno, hemos decidido, tu te puedes unir, pero mi amigo aqui tiene una prueba para ti.

Mimiru: Una prueba? SI! Claro! Por Supuesto!

Y todos se quedaron impresionados por como Mimiru respondio al reto de Burn.

Burn: En-Encerio?

Mimiru: Claro, solo dilo.

Burn: (Nervioso y Confundido) Bu-Bueno... (Que? Ella Acepto? Eso no es posible! Ella es una chica verdad?) Y-Yo... Tu... Ya se! Atraparas un tiro mio, Si!

Todos (Menos Burn y Mimiru: BURN!

Burn: Tsch.

Burn: Bien... Entonces...

(Ring! Ring! Ring!)

Fidio: Oh, el telefono, Yo contesto.

Fidio: (Al telefono) Buenas noches, en que puedo ayudarlo?

Fidio: Encerio? Si! SI! SI! Les dire! Gracias!

Burn: Vaya! Encerio?

Fidio: Eh?

Burn: Estas contratada!

Mimiru: Eh?

Burn: Esa llamada era de las copias cierto? Aceptaron nuestro desafio! Tu si que trabajas rapido! No puedo pedir algo mejor!

Fidio: B-Bueno... no eran los Dragones de Fuego... era del hospital...

Burn: Hump, Entonces olvida lo que dije.

Edgar: Fidio, que dijeron?

Fidio: Ellos... dijero... que Gazelle.. Desperto!

Desar: Que? Encerio?

Mark: Esas son buenas Noticias!

Aphrodi: No lo puedo creer... ufff... (Empezo a llorar) No puedo... mas... (Se desmaya)

Burn: Fidio, no bromeas?

Fidio: No, lo juro!

Burn: Entonces, vamonos!

Mark: Y que hacemos con Aphrodi?

Burn: Tu! La nueva! Llevatelo

Mimiru: A-aaaa...

Edgar: Que no sabes como tratar a una dama? Yo lo voy a llevar!

En eso Edgar cargo a Aphrodi en su espalda, y se fueron para el Hospital.

Y con esto termina el episodio...

*Cara Triste* )=...

Lo se... es corto... es lo primero que pensaron... doy pena y lastima...

Lo siento mucho por decepcionarlos... lo quise hacer mas largo, pero no pude, este episodio debia ser corto, si, DEBE ser corto ya que el otro es largo...

Gracias por los posibles Reviews insultandome, ustedes saben que son libres de insultarme y no me enojo, yo los acepto

Bien

Entonces

Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones!


	33. Chapter 33

SI! Episodio 32.

Ok, ahora ya estamos en el episodio 32, sin contar el episodio especial, pero si lo contaramos este fuera el 33, pero como lo eh dicho antes, el Episodio Especial NO es un episodio, es solo un Extra que le añadi al Fict.

Eso es todo lo que queria aclarar, ahora empezemos el episodio 32.

Descripcion:

El Equipo de los Dragones de Asia ocupan un Asistente para poder pelear contra los Dragones de Asia, es un equipo que ello se auto denominan "El Equipo Mas Fuerte De Asia" y por supuesto que los Dragones de Asia no estaban felices y querian revancha por copiarles el nombre, y copiarles casi su misma frase, "Somos El Equipo Mas Fuerte Del Mundo"

El equipo entonces se trazo la meta de buscar un Asistente, pero para sus mala suerte, no lo encontraron...

Pero en horas de la noche, un misterioso personaje aparecio, un nuevo personaje que decidio unirse al equipo, Mimiru Fujisaki, un OC lleno de vida, que ella por el momento no ah sido aceptada por el equipo, por que Burn no le gusta que las chicas entren en el equipo excepto con la unica excepcion de Gazelle.

Gazelle finalmente despierta... (Al fin, me tomo como 5 episodios + el especial)

Ella estara bien? Como sera su nueva vida? Como reacciona el equipo a esto?

Y lo mas importante

De que humor estara? Por que en el pasado, a ella no le importaba absolutamente, sin embargo... ella estara igual?

Descubramoslo.

En este nuevo Episodio de los Dragones de Asia!

Episodio 32!

El Retorno De Un Lider, El Mas Poderoso Capitan, Gazelle.

El equipo estaba en camino al hospital

Mimiru: (Corriendo) Y-y quien es esta Gazelle?

Fidio: (Corriendo) Eh? Ah si, debes conocerla, es nuestra capitana, y la mejor de todas!

Kai: (Corriendo) Oye, no olvides lo de la ultima vez

Fidio: (Se puso triste, corriendo) Eh... si... casi lo olvide...

Edgar: (Corriendo) Ustedes 2 con calma, ella estara mas que bien, cierto Burn?

Burn: (Corriendo) Ja! Puedes apostarlo!

En eso el equipo llega al hospital.

Un doctor estaba esperandolos en la sala del hospital.

Burn: Llegamos! Que pasa?

Doctor: Oh vaya, son rapidos, bueno, ella ya esta despierta, pero debil, yo pienso que ella deberia descansar, y no la molesten, sus huesos se estan recuperando por el impacto, y su cuerpo aun sigue debil por eso, no creo que ella pueda hablar, pero... creo que estara bien que ustedes le hablen, pero no la hagan hacer ningun tipo de trabajo como hablar, caminar o algo asi, entendido?

Mark: Por supuesto, gracias.

Y en eso el equipo deja la sala, con excepcion de Mimiru y Neku, Mimiru por que es nueva y no conoce mucho sobre Gazelle, y Neku por que simplemente... bueno... es por que no le importa nada.

Afuera del cuarto de Gazelle

Burn: Bien, entremos.

Edgar: Espera Burn, yo pienso, que tu deberias entrar y hablar con ella, ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar despues de todo.

Burn: B-bien.

Edgar: Entonces vete

En eso Burn entra al cuarto.

Y hay estaba, Gazelle, se miraba muy debil, tenia los ojos debilemente abiertos, en eso ella escucho el sonido de de la puerta abriendose, en eso ella volteo a ver y vio a Burn adentro de la habitacion.

Gazelle se sorprendio, y se dio la vuelta mirando al lado opuesto donde estaba la ventana, esperando que Burn no la haya visto.

Burn: ! (Por que noto que Gazelle le dio la espalda)

Burn: ...

Burn: Yo... yo lo siento... no creo que me hables cierto...? Y menos verme...

Gazelle entonces empezo a llorar (Solo derramando lagrimas) se empezo a morder los labios, y empezo a abrazar muy fuerte la almohada que tenia en sus manos.

Burn: (Triste) Lo... lo siento... pense que te podria hablar... o al menos verte... pero... no creo que pueda hacer eso cierto?... sabes, soy un idiota... tu me distes la oportunidad de mi vida... ser tu novio... disfrutar con tigo... reir con tigo... hablarte... sentirte...

Gazelle: !

Burn: Pero... fui tan ciego... que solo me concentre en ser el numero uno... que no te mire como deberia haberlo hecho, quiero decir... que te vi con mis ojos... y no con mi corazon...

En eso Gazelle se dio la vuelta y vio a Burn deprimido mirando al suelo...

Ella no dijo nada solo se le quedo viendo...

Burn: Al menos... solo dejamen decirte cuanto lo siento... no creo que podamos a estar juntos... tu eres muy especial como para estar con migo... y no se como decirlo... lo especial que eres Gazelle... honestamente, por que te enamorastes de mi? Mi vida es una basura, y no puedo hacer nada sin enojarme o echarlo a perder... como lo hise antes...

Gazelle: (Mirando al suelo y triste) Burn...

Burn: ... No me llames asi... no lo meresco... si yo pudiera... me moriria en este momento por lo que te hice... fue simplemente inaceptable... soy muy... Grrr... ESTUPIDO!

En eso Burn se dio la vuelta y estaba por salir, no solo iba a salir de la habitacion... sino que tambien se iria de su vida...

En eso Burn sintio a alguien atras, era como un espiritu, aparecio de la nada y lo abrazo... era Gazelle... de alguna forma sse puso de pie, y logro abrazarlo por atras...

Burn: Y-...

Gazelle: Por favor... deja de hablar... no te quiero oir... solo sentirte...

Burn: Por que...

Gazelle: (Puso su dedo en la boca de Burn) Te dije... no hables... por favor...

Y en eso Gazelle se quedo abrazando a Burn por 3 minutos... hasta que...

Gazelle: (Deja de abrazarlo) Puedes ayudarme...?

Burn: Eh?

Gazelle: No puedo... ir a la cama por mi misma...

Burn: !

Burn: S-si.

En eso Burn llevo a Gazelle a la cama.

Gazelle: (Sentada en la cama) Gracias (Mirando cansada y triste).

Burn: (Triste tambien) No es nada...

Gazelle (Tomo la mano de Burn) Te vas...?

Burn: Que crees.

Gazelle: No quiero que ta vayas...

Burn: Por?

Gazelle: Por que te amo.

Burn: (Se sorprende al oir eso por 2 segundos) Me... amas...?

Gazelle: Si...

Burn: Creo que deberias descansar... y empezar a olvidarme.

Gazelle: Puedo dormirme... pero no me voy a olvidar de ti, inclusive si duermo por años...

Burn: Por que lo haces

Gazelle: Creo que ya respondi eso, pero te lo repetire, es por que te amo.

Burn: Bueno... yo no.

Gazelle: Tu no... me amas?

Burn: N... N... No, claro que no, por que deberia amarte?

Gazelle: Entonces... por que me ayudastes...?

Burn: Tsch, es por que te hubieras muerto aqui y lo otros hubieran pensado que te mate.

Gazelle: Y todo este tiempo... que fue...

Burn: Ja! Deja de bromear (Y solto la mano de Gazelle) Crees que te ame? Ja, y pense que tu eras la inteligente, tu solo fuistes otra, solo como las otras perras del alien que estaban, nunca significastes nada para mi, Jajaja! Eres tan estupida, te hubieras visto, te mirabas tan tonta! Jajaja!

Gazelle: Ya lo entendi... (Y en eso abrazo a Burn) Te puedo preguntar algo entonces?

Burn: Preguntarme... algo...? (Confundido)

Gazelle: Puedo seguirte amando...?

Burn: !

En eso Burn empezo a morderse el labio y derramar lagrimas...

En eso Burn no pudo sostenerse mas y abrazo a Gazelle por el cuello con todas sus fuerzas...

Burn: Yo... Yo...

Gazelle: Shh... no digas nada... esta bien... solo respondeme... me amas...?

Burn: Yo... Yo... Yo te amo... (Mientras lloraba)

Gazelle: Gracias...

Burn: Pero...

Gazelle: Crei haberte dicho que te callaras...

Burn: (Derramando Lagrimas) B-Bien...

Gazelle: Creo que yo deberia ser la que lo siente... no hice mi trabajo como capitana... y ademas te puse en muchos problemas... pero la verdad ya pense en eso... eh pensado en dejar el equipo y...

Burn: N-No!

Gazelle entonces apreto la espalda de Burn.

Gazelle: NO digas nada y dejame terminar.

Gazelle: Como iba diciendo... me puedo salir del equipo... pero si lo hago... ustedes me encontraran y no me dejaran en paz hasta que regrese al equipo verdad?

Burn: (Entonces sonrio, ya dejo de llorar) S-si...

Gazelle: En eso pense en ti... pense que nunca me perdonarias por lo que hice... y en eso pense que deberia no volverte hablar nunca... pero... no puedo hacer eso... sabes por que?

Burn: Por que soy muy molesto?

Gazelle: Esa puede ser una razon... y la otra es que no puedo vivir sin hablarte o sentirte, al menos siempre que quieras seguir con migo...?

En eso Burn dejo de abrazar a Gazelle, y puso su cabeza enfrente de la de Gazelle.

Burn: Yo... si... y tu... me perdonas...?

Gazelle: Si... y tu me perdonas a mi?

Burn: Por supuesto que si.

Gazelle: Je.

Burn: Jeje... sabes... te extrañe...

Gazelle: Yo tambien, Burn...

Burn: Gazelle...

En eso ambos toparon sus labios, al principio era un beso de disculpas... pero en eso Burn lo convirtio en un beso apasionado, el puso a Gazelle a que se acostara en la cama, para que estubiera en una mejor pocision, en eso beso a Gazelle un poco fuerte...

Afuera del cuart de Gazelle.

Roccoco: Ya se tardaron.

Mark: Creo que ya terminaron.

Edgar: Ya pense eso tambien.

Mimiru: Oigan Chicos!

Aphrodi: Oh? Mimiru, que pasa?

Mimiru: Um? No lose, solo pense en por que se tardaron tanto.

Edgar: Ah, eso, oye yase, que tal si conoces a nuestro capitan?

Mimiru: Eh? Encerio? Eso seria asombroso, Claro!

Desar: Entonces entremos, ya tubieron que haber terminado.

En eso Desar abre la puerta...

Y en esta ocasion no fue Fidio...

No fue Roccoco ni Kai...

Fue todo el equipo! Testigo de la escena.

Edgar: Burn! Ahora que te pasa? Tratas de Matarla?

Roccoco: (Cubriendose los ojos con las manos) No eh visto nada, No eh visto nada, No eh visto nada.

Fidio: (Se dio la vuelta) Aggg... aggg... aggg...

Mark: (Miro al suelo muy sonrojado y empezo a jugar con sus dedos)

Aphrodi: *Empezo a silvar* (Mirando a otro lado)

Desar: (Solo se dio la vuelta)

Luca: (Jeje, que momento mas historico, desearia tener una camara...)

Atsuya: Oigan! Que les pasa! Como se atreven a enseñarle a un niño cosas perventidas como esas?

Neku: (Como sea, ni me importa)

Miimru: (Vaya... es esto normal? Ella esta enferma y el la esta besando como que nada, no lo puedo creer!)

En eso Burn dejo de besar a Gazelle y miro al equipo muy sonrojado.

Gazelle: (Voleto a ver y se sonrojo)

Edgar: No lo creo, te dejamos 10 minutos, y mira lo que haces? Estas encima de ella, besandola como que nada! Pudistes haberla matado! Tu no oistes lo que dijo el doctor? Esta debil! Hacer cosas como esas la pueden matar!

Burn: Tsch, ella no dijo nada.

En eso Gazelle se sonrojo mas y volteo a ver a otro lado...

Edgar: No lo creo, al menos piensa en lo que dices!

Burn: Que? Es verdad, ella no dijo nada sobre el beso, verdad Gazelle?

Gazelle solo se sonrojo mas y trato de seguir mirando a otro lado...

Edgar: Grrr... Vamos, ya bajate de encima!

Burn: Si, si...

Edgar: *Suspiro* Honestamente... No puedo creer lo que has hecho... pero la verdad estas cosas... no deberian de sorprenderme viniendo de ti...

Burn: No veo el problema, tu eres el que hace un gran escandolo por eso.

Edgar: No puedo creer que no sepas como tratar a una dama! Gazelle... de quien te has enamorado... este idiota... Vamos! Ya vete del cuarto! Antes que hagas otra cosa peor!

Burn: *Hump* Como sea...

En lo que Burn llego al cuarto... Gazelle lo volteo a ver y ambos se quedaron viendo unos a los otros.

En eso Burn le cierra un ojo (Guiño) y Gazelle le hace una sonrisa.

Edgar: Y tu no creas que te escapas de esta por estar enferma! Señorita! Señorita debes de saber...

Y en eso Edgar empezo a regañar a Gazelle por lo que hiso..

Afuera del cuarto de Gazelle...

Burn: Tsch, solo fue un beso, no fue la gran cosa... pero... fue un beso de Gazelle y si es la gran cosa para mi...

Neku: Y me lo dices a mi?

Burn: ?

Burn: Qu-Que? Escuchastes lo que dije! A que horas dejastes el cuarto?

Neku: Cuando ese tío empezo a hablar

Burn: A-aaa... Debo... debo de ir... ir... ir... aaa... comer... Si! Tengo Comer!

Neku: No quieres decir que tienes hambre...

Burn: Si-Si! ES que ya estoy halucinando por el hambre... unnggg... estoy sufriendo... no puedo ni hablar bien...

Neku: Yo tambien iba a ir a comer.

Burn: !

Burn: Pe-pero... debo... de ir... al baño! Si! debo de ir al baño primero!

Neku: Yo igual, debo de lavarme las manos antes de comer.

Burn: Ah... si... de acuerdo...

En eso Burn y Neku fueron al baño... Burn entro a un bañi y se le quedo viendo a Neku por una fisura que habia en la puerta, mirandolo y esperando a que horas se iria...

Neku: (Termino de lavarse las manos) ... (En eso volteo a ver a ver el baño de Burn por un segundo, y luego se dio la vuelta y entro a un baño)

Burn: (Es mi oportunidad!)

En eso Burn sale rapido del baño...

Y cuando iba a salir...

Neku sale del baño y Burn choca contra el, Burn cae al suelo, pero Neku se mantiene firme sin caerse.

Burn: Unngg... eso me dolio... (En el suelo)

Neku: Por que la prisa? (Mientras volvia a lavarse las manos)

Burn: Y-yo... es por que tengo hambre!

Neku: (Seguia lavandose las manos) Al menos deberias de lavarte las manos, no crees? (Mirando sin emociones a Burn por medio del espejo)

Burn: A-ahhh... Si, correcto

Y en eso Burn empezo a lavarse las manos y Neku termina...

En eso Neku se acerca al baño de Burn, ya que la puerta quedo abierta y el miro el inodoro.

En eso Burn nota que Neku miraba el inodoro y se asusto... por que como no hiso nada, Neku descubriria que le mintio...

Neku: (Mirando el inodoro vacio) No escuche que bajaras la palanca...

Burn: Eh-Eh! Eso... jeje... es por que... por que... Usas Audifonos! S-Si! Es por eso!

Neku: Encerio...?

Burn: S-si

Neku: (Entonces vuelve a ver a Burn por 3 segundos, y luego se va a la puerta de la salida del bañi, pero antes de irse) Al menos hubieras metido papel para engañarme...

Burn: ...

Neku: Si no querias que comieramos juntos, solo me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio (Y con eso Neku se va del baño)

Burn: Lo... lo siento...

Burn: Pero que hice? Es un compañero de mi equipo! (En eso Burn corre para salirse del baño) Oye Neku!

Burn: …

Burn: Neku...? A donde fue? (Y miraba para todos lados)

Burn: A-Adonde fue...? El estaba aqui hace como 5 segundos...

En eso Burn empezo a caminar y llego a la habitacion de Gazelle, pero el no entro, solo miro para adentro para ver si Neku estaba hay, pero no...

Burn: Eh? Tampoco esta aqui...? Pero... No me digas que es un fantasma?

Burn: Yase! El iba comer, asi que esta en el comedor!

Y Burn empezo a correr y cuando llego a la mitad del pasillo, choco contra alguien.

Burn: Agg...

Silver: Eh, Burn! Eres tu

Burn: Eh? Hey Silver, regresastes!

Silver: Si lo siento, mamá estaba enferma y no pude estar con ustedes...

Burn: Ja, no te preocupes y que tal sigue?

Silver: Pues, ya se recupero, y por eso decidi venirme, dime como esta Gazelle?

Burn: Ah, eso, por que no vas y lo averiguas?

Silver: Jeje, Claro

Burn: Bien

Silver: Ok, nos vemos Burn! (Y salio corriendo hacia el cuarto de Gazelle)

Burn: Je, casi me olvido de el... OH! Rayos, me olvide de Neku tambien.

En eso Burn salio corriendo hacia el comedor, y hay estaba el... Comiendo solo y sin nadie en el comedor tambien, el era el unico.

En eso Burn se le acerca.

Burn: Me puedo sentar aqui?

Neku: Es un pais libre.

Burn: Ah... si... (Y se sienta)

Burn: Oye... yo...

Y Neku lo interrumpe.

Neku: No lo digas

Burn: Estas molesto imagino.

Neku: Nunca me enojo.

Burn: O-ye... solo es que... es extraño que tu sabes... tu nunca hablas y derrepente me hables, me senti raro, no lo entiendas mal, solo es que nunca estas con los otros.

Neku: No me gusta la gente

Neku: Y... por que estas con Atsuya siempre?

Neku: Es al unico que tolero, es un tonto e idiota... pero supongo que es mi amigo... al menos el unico que tengo.

Burn: El unico? Y que tal yo? Y los demas? No somos tus amigos?

En eso Neku voltea a ver a Burn

Neku: como dije, no me gusta la gente (En eso se levanta y tira la comida a la basura, y en eso se estaba iendo)

Burn: Pero, nunca dijistes que no somos tus amigos.

Neku: ...

Neku: Es cierto, nunca lo dije (Y con esas palabras Neku se fue)

Burn: Jeje, bueno... (Y se levanta) Creo que deberia ir a ver a aquellos.

Y con esas palabras Burn deja el comedor (Cafeteria) y se fue al cuarto de Gazelle.

El Fin.

Gracias por verlo (Ustedes sabes que cuando yo digo Verlo, me refiero a leerlo), La verdad me gusto esta episodio, le dedique mucho asi que creo que me salio bien, Espero les guste!

Y Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones!


	34. Chapter 34

Hola a Todos!

Aqui estamos finalmente en el episodio 33.

Creo que me hace falta algo... Ah si! Es por el OC.

Primero debo decir:

1-Mimiru Fujisaku No es mi OC, todos los agradecimientos especiales, agradecimientos, derechos son para su Creadora/Escritora Original: Sweet-Cool-Twins.

2-Yo AbdalaCorleon, NO soy el creador del OC, pero me han prestado los derechos del OC, de su Creadora Original: Sweet-Cool-Twins, Cualquier pregunta, comentario u otro, por favor hacerlo al Creador Original: Sweet-Cool-Twins.

3-Si se les olvido como era el OC, les sugieron que vayan a la pagina de la Creadora Original.

Creo que es todo del Oc...

Oh, y algo mas, si tienen preguntas como:

Cuando termina el Fict., El ultimo episodio, etc.

Ya estan respondidas en mi Profile, si las quieren saber, les recomiendo ir hay, Gracias.

Y sin mas que decir los dejo! El episodio 33.

Descripcion:

Gazelle despierta! (Era lo que ustedes pedian)

El equipo se puso feliz y cumplieron su objetivo:

-Encontrar un Asistente

Ellos conocieron a una chica llena de vida, feliz y tal y como lo sabemos hermosa (Bonita) chica, Mimiru Fujisaki, su primer Asistente.

Neku hiso un amigo?

Y finalmente, hoy veremos que sorpresas nos aguardan...

Aqui los dejo!

Esto es.

Dragones de Asia!

Episodio 33!

Genesis despues del Apocalipsis, Paz despues de la tormenta.

Entonces Burn luego de irse del comedor, decidio ir al cuarto de Gazelle, donde ya estaban los otros.

Y al llegar.

Burn: (Entrando al cuarto) Que pasa.

Fidio: Oh, hola Burn.

Kai: Estabamos justamente discutiendo lo de los Dragones de Fuego.

Burn: Ja, que estaban discutiendo? Como les ganamos?

Roccoco: Jeje.

Silver: Sin duda seran faciles, es decir no han de ser tan dificiles cierto?

Gazelle: Segun lo que se, no puede ser tan facil, ellos de declaran el equipo mas fuerte de Asia, y por eso no pueden ser tan faciles, pero sin embargo no tendremos tantos problemas para ganarles.

Burn: JA! Claro, los venceremos sin problemas.

Edgar: Sabes, esto me recuerda.

Burn: Acerca?

Edgar: Je, aun tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

Burn: Eh?

Edgar: R-A-I-M-O-N.

Burn: ?

Gazelle: Si Burn, aun tenemos ese partido pendiente.

Burn: Pero... Pero... La ultima vez...

Mark: (Le pone la mano encima del hombro a Burn) Oye, eso fue la ultima vez, ahora es diferente.

Roccoco: Si, y ahora estamos mejor!

Mimiru: Raimon? Van a jugar contra Raimon?

Edgar: Si, los conoces?

Mimuru: Si! Conozco a mas de la mayoria.

Edgar: Bien, eso nos hara las cosas mas simples.

Burn: Oye, entonces nos puedes conseguir un partido contra ellos?

Mimiru: Claro que puedo!

Burn: Encerio? Bien! Entonces estas contratada!

Mimiru: Pense que ya estaba contratada...

Gazelle: Mimiru, puedo ponerte a cargo del equipo mientras me recupero?

Mimiru: Claro!

Gazelle: Bien, entonces chicos, ella sera la que haga las ordenes mientras yo no estoy, hagan todo lo que ella les diga y no lo cuestionen, ah cierto, escribi aqui los entrenamientos que ellos deben de seguir, hazte cargo que los cumplan.

Mimiru: Claro! (Y empezo a leer la "Nota de Entrenamiento")

Burn: (Maldita Sea! Por que? Te odio Gazelle! Te Odio! Que nunca se te olvida el maldito entrenamiento? Oh... pero... tengo una idea... Jejeje)

Y Burn empezo a reirse en voz baja.

Roccoco: Eh? Que es tan gracioso Burn? Un chiste?

Burn: Jejeje, Oh-oh... N-no, no es nada, jee...

Edgar: Entonces Gazelle, deberiamos de empezar ahora, asi que te dejamos.

Gazelle: Bien.

Fidio: Si, y te visitaremos lo antes posible.

Gazelle: Entonces aqui los espero.

Y en eso el equipo empezo a salir del cuarto.

Gazelle: Espera Burn, tienes un minuto? Quiero hablarte de algo.

Burn: Tsch. (Es por el beso... Encerio es la gran cosa?)

Entonces todo el equipo se fue, menos Burn.

Burn: Bien, lo siento, no te vuelvo a besar asi, feliz?

Gazelle: No es por eso.

Burn: Entonces...?

Gazelle: Vamos sientate (Y le indicaba la cama de ella)

Burn: Bueno...

Y Burn se sento en la cama de Gazelle.

Burn: Bien, estoy confundido, que pasa?

Gazelle: (Miro a la puerta, con una sonrisa en su cara) ...

Gazelle: No me lo habias contado...

Burn: El?

Gazelle: No sabia que tenias sangre Brasileña (Brazileña), no me lo habias dicho, que tal si me lo cuentas?

Burn: *Trago* Ung...

Burn: T-Tu... Tu sabes eso? (Y se levanto de un solo)

Gazelle: (Se levanto tambien y se pone en frente de Burn) Mirame Burn, parecemos Gemelas o algo?

Burn: Es que...

Gazelle: No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo, el hecho que me hayas confundido, eres increible, simplemente increible. (Y se dio la vuelta dandole la espalda)

Burn: O-Oye! No es mi culpa, tienen el mismo pelo!

Gazelle: (Se dio la vuelta para ver a Burn) El mismo... Pelo? (Y tomo la mano de Burn, y la puso en su pelo) Dime, Es encerio que tenemos el mismo pelo?

Burn: Yo... Es que... Es el color! Si! Eso! Es el mismo color!

Gazelle: Oh, ya veo. (Y suelta la mano de Burn)

En eso Gazelle se sienta en la cama, y en la mesita (Mesa de noche) habia un espejo, ella toma el espejo y se empieza a ver el pelo con el espejo.

Gazelle: Mismo pelo... Mismo color... Pense que mi pelo era blanco...

Burn: Si... un hermoso pelo blanco (Mientras babeaba)

Gazelle: Si, eso pense, (Mientras seguia viendose en el espejo) Sabes, puedes decirme el color de mi pelo?

Burn: *Suspiro* Un hermoso y suave pelo blanco *Suspiro* (Mientras seguia babeando)

Gazelle: (Pone el espejo en la cama) Y cual es el color de su pelo?

Burn: Ehhh... Blanco...?

Gazelle: Incorrecto, plateado.

Burn: *Trago* Pe-pero, plateado es como el blanco... Cierto? Cierto?

Gazelle: Si, son casi iguales, tan iguales como un Cuadrado con un triangulo.

Burn: (Un cuadrado y un triangulo...) (Y empezo a imaginarse un cuadrado con un triangulo) Ehhh... Pero... se parecen... ambos tienen puntas

En eso Gazelle se molesto un poco y le dio la espalda.

Burn: O-Oye, no te enojes, no fue mi culpa.

Gazelle: *Hump*

Burn: Vamos Gazelle! No estes asi.

Gazelle: *Hump*

Burn: Gazelle tu sabes... que no tengo ojos para otra chica, tu eres mi unica...

Gazelle: No pienses que eso te salvara.

Burn: Pero... es la verdad... (Y abrazo a Gazelle por atras) (Y empezo a acariciar la cara de Gazelle con su cara) Tu sabes, que te amo cierto...?

Gazelle: (Hipnotizada por las caricias de Burn) S-si... (Dejandose llevar por el momento)

Burn: Y tambien sabes... que nunca te cambiaria verdad...?

Gazelle: (En la misma situacion) S-si...

Burn: Tu sabes que fue un accidente... me perdonas?

Gazelle: (Igual) T-te... Te perdono...

Burn: (Soltando a Gazelle) Bien! Entonces me voy!

Gazelle: (Despertandose) Eh-eh... M-me engañastes.

Burn: Eh? No se que estas hablando.

Gazelle: (Sonrojada) N-No... puedo creer... que hice...

Burn: (Nota: Hacer esto cada vez que Gazelle nos diga que entrenemos) Oye, pero encerio... es verdad lo que eh dicho, solo tengo ojos para ti.

Gazelle: (Conmovida por las palabras de Burn) B-Burn...

Burn: Je, tu eres mi unica (Y tomo las manos de Gazelle)

Gazelle: (Sonrojada) Burn...

Burn: Gazelle...

Y entonces, ambos se acercaron lentamente para darse un beso... era un beso suave...

En eso Atsuya rapidamente Abre la puerta y la tira.

Atsuya: Oye! Muevete!

Atsuya: *Trago* (Sonrojado)

Fidio: (Entrando al cuarto) Que paso Atsuya...?

Fidio: Oh! Y-Y-Y-Yo... los dejamos! (Y tomo a Atsuya y salieron lo mas rapido posible)

Burn y Gazelle se sonrojaron un poco, y se rieron.

En eso Burn se va del cuarto y va hacia afuera donde el equipo lo estaba esperando

Mark: Al fin, por que te tardastes tanto...?

Burn: Ya sabes, Cosas... Besos.

Mark: (Sonrojado) N-No seas tan directo...

Burn: Eh?

Edgar: No importa, vamos a casa.

Roccoco: Si señor!

Y en eso el equipo se va del hospital y llega a la casa.

Mimiru seguia estudiando la hoja que le habia dado Gazelle.

Todo el equipo se fue a sus cuartos, a dormir...

Mimiru: (E-Espera... Deberia, dormir aqui, o irme a mi casa...?)

En eso Fidio, Mark y Aphrodi bajaron camino a la cocina, estaban un poco hambrientos, y habian olvidado que Mimiru estaba...

Cuando bajaron vieron a Mimiru en el sofa, leyendo y cansada

Fidio, Aphrodi y Mark: !

Fidio: O-Oye Mimiru, que haces aqui?

Mark: S-si, es tarde.

Mimiru: Oh? S-si, pero nose en donde dormir.

Fidio: No te dieron tu llave?

Mimiru: Nooo...

En eso se empezaron a ver unos a los otros.

Fidio: Que debemos hacer?

Mimiru: No se preocupen, puedo dormir aqui.

Fidio: Q-Que? No digas eso! Todos tenemos un cuarto! No te preocupes, te traere tu llave!

Mark: Um? Tu? No, No Mimiru, Yo lo hare!

Aphrodi: Ustedes 2? Apenas saben a donde esta el baño, Oh! Mimi! Dios en persona me envio un mensaje, y yo sere el que te traiga la llave!

Mimiru: Un mensaje de Dio?

Fidio: N-No le creas! Dejame ser yo!

Mark: N-No! Elijeme a mi!

Aphrodi: Ustedes son Demonios! Yo sou el elejido! Verdad Mimi! (Y le giño el ojo)

Y en eso los 3 emepezaron a discutir a quein le llevaria la llave.

Fidio: YO VOY!

Mark: NO! YO SERE!

Aphrodi: Bajo mi cadaver, Yo soy el elejido!

Y empezaron a discutir quien seria el que le lleve la llave a Mimiru.

Mark: YO!

Fidio: NO! Yo lo hare! Yo le pregunte primero!

Aphrodi: La ultima palabra es la que cuenta!

En el cuarto de Edgar.

Edgar: (Medio dormido y revolcandose) Unnnggg... unnngggg... aaaggg... pe... pero que... De donde viene ese escandalo?

En eso Edgar se levanta y deja el cuarto, y va hacia donde estaba el escandalo.

Edgar: Que es todo este escandalo?

Fidio, Mark y Aphrodi: Ed-Edgar!

Edgar: Expliquense!

Mark: Bu-bueno... es que solo... Es Mimiru, no tiene un cuarto, y bueno... discutiamos quien le llevaria la llave...

Edgar: Eh?

Edgar: ...

Edgar: Y que tiene que ver eso con el escandalo?

Fidio: Bu-bueno... es por que...

Edgar: No me importa! Tu! Aphrodi! Ve por la llave!

Aphrodi: En-Encerio?

Edgar: Pero ya!

Aphrodi: Si! Jejeje! Nos vemos luego perdedores!

Mark: Grrr...

Fidio: (Se Deprime)

Edgar: *Suspiro* Honestamente... Debo de encargarme de ustesdes? Vuelve pronto Gazelle... O terminare matando a todo el equipo.

En eso Aphrodi llega con la llave.

Aphrodi: Oh! Mi angel, Aqui esta la llave al paraiso, y yo, un angel de Dios, te eh traido hacia tus angelicales manos, por favor acepta este regalo de tu angel leal (Y se arrodillo y estiro sus manos)

Mimiru: Ahh... Si... Gracias...? (Tomando la llave)

En eso Mark y Fidio se pusieron celosos, y trataron de ignorar la escena pero no pudieron...

En eso Aphrodi se puso de pie y beso la mano de Mimiru.

Aphrodi: (Despues del beso) Es mi placer, Angel Blanco

Mimiru: (Un poco sonrojada) A-ah... S-si.

Edgar: ...

Edgar: Bien, dejenla en paz, ya.

Aphrodi: Por supuesto, Angel de Dios.

Mimiru: Ehh... Si, buenas noches tambien.

Y en eso Mark y Fidio se fueron, iban muy celosos por lo que hiso Aphrodi.

Mimiru estaba confundida no sabia si Aphrodi lo hiso por amor, o por que siempre es asi...

Y con esto terminamos!

Gracias por verlo!

Y espero que comenten, y si no, Gracias por leer!

Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones


	35. Chapter 35

Hola a todos, aqui el episodio 34, nos estamos acercando a la FF, en donde los Dragones de Asia van a competir contra sus rivales jurados, Raimon y los Dragones de Fuego.

Debo decir que lo siento ya que no subi ningun episodio este tiempo, desde el domingo, ya que estuve enfermo (Fiebre) y bueno, aun sigo enfermo... pero bueno, lo siento mucho, y una muestra de mis disculpas es este episodio, es un pequeño perdon de mi parte, Disfrutenlo.

Descripcion:

Gazelle puede descansar en paz ya que Mimiru esta a cargo de el equipo.

Aphrodi, Mark y Fidio tuvieron una pequeña pelea por el amor de... es decir la llave de Mimiru, y en donde Aphrodi salio victorioso.

En antiguos episodios, Gazelle y Burn se inscribieron junto con su equipo en el torneo de Futbol Frontera (FF), y ahora el gran campeonato se acerca.

Los Dragones de Asia ahora tienen 2 rivales, Raimon y los Dragones de Fuego, quien de ellos los enfrentara en la FF?

Y ahora, es tiempo de entranar y caminar por el camino a la victoria.

Esto es.

Dragones de Asia.

Episodio 34.

El Largo Camino A La Victoria.

En la mañana (El dia siguiente despues de la pelea)

Todos se levantaron temprano como siempre, incluyendo Mimiru, pero alguien seguia dormido... Y ese es Burn, ahora que Gazelle no estaba aqui el tiene toda la libertad del mundo, el no entrenaria, el no obedeceria, el no cumpliria ordenes, ahora el puede hacer lo que quiera y nadie tendria autoridad sobre el, y cuando el dice "Todo" se refiere a no hacer "Nada".

9:32 Am.

El equipo ya habia comido, estaban esperando mientras Burn llegaba.

Mimiru: Huummm... En donde esta Burn?

Edgar: Bien veamos... Considerando la situacion, en su cuarto durmiendo.

Mimiru: Du-Durmiendo?

Kai: Si, el es asi.

Mimiru: Pero deberiamos de haber empezado a entrenar a las 9!

Kai: Bien, entonces buena suerte en tratar de despertarlo, por que al menos que seas Gazelle no lograras despertarlo.

En eso Mimiru fue camino hacia el Cuarto de Burn.

Mimiru: (Knock, Knock, Knock) Burn, despierta, debemos entrenar.

En eso Fidio quien estaba preparandose en su cuarto, sale.

Fidio: Hey, que pasa Mimi?

Mimiru: Oh Fidio, es Burn, creo que esta durmiendo, ese aragan...

Fidio: Ya veo, no creo que puedas despertarlo, solo Gazelle puede.

Mimiru: Solo... Gazelle...

Fidio: Si, bueno pero suerte.

Mimiru: Si Gracias Fidio!

Fidio: Claro (Ohhh... Ella dijo gracias... y mi nombre!) (Mientras se sonrojaba)

En eso Fidio llego a la sala, muy feliz.

Atsuya: Oye! Por que tan feliz?

Fidio: A-ah? N-No es nada, jeje.

Atsuya: Es un chiste!

Fidio: N-No.

Atsuya: Si lo es!

Fidio: No!

Atsuya: DIMELO!

Fidio: No es un chiste Atsuya.

Atsuya: DIJE QUE ME LO DIGAS!

Fidio: Por que eres tan odioso? No es un chiste!

Atsuya: GRRR, DIME EL CHISTE! (Y en eso Atsuya se tiro encima de Fidio)

Fidio: No... No... Dejame... Quitate! (Intentado quitarse a Atsuya)

Mientras tanto, afuera del cuarto de Burn.

Mimiru: Dios... estoy agotada... trate incluso de copiar la voz de Gazelle, maldito Burn, Te odio!

Burn: (En la cama) Jajaja, rindete, nunca me ganaras.

Mimiru: ...

Mimiru: Oh, ya se! Llamare a Gazelle!

Burn: Ung!

En eso Mimiru fue hacia abajo, camino a la cocina donde estaba el telefono.

Burn: Acaso me esta bromeando? (En eso el se puso de pie, y dejo la habitacion)

En eso al dejar el cuarto y salir, noto que ella ya se habia ido.

Burn: Pero que?

Burn: E-Espera!

Y en eso Burn salio corriendo hacia abajo.

Mimiru: (En la cocina con el telefono en el oido) Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo el numero del hospital...

Burn: (Llegando a la cocina) Oye... uff... no... no lo hagas... yo... entrenare... uff... ufff...

Mimiru: Oh Burn! Que bien que llegas! Vamos entonces.

Burn: (Maldita sea, pero encontrare una forma para quitarte de encima... ya lo veras)

Mimiru: Eh? Pasa algo?

Burn: N-no, jeje, no es nada, Vamos! Entrenemos!

Mimiru: Si!

Burn: Despues de ti! (Estas muerta)

En eso Mimiru y Burn se reunieron con el equipo.

Edgar: Que? Burn? JAJA, vaya, vayam al parecer Gazelle no es la unica verdad?

Burn: Tsch, Ca-callate.

Kai: Entonces, que sera?

Mimiru: De acerdo con las notas de Gazelle, hoy van a ir a Raimon.

Todos (Menos Neku): QUE?

Mimiru: Si, asi es como dice aqui, dice que tambien ya tiene los permisos preparados.

Entonces todos se voltearon a ver muy confundidos.

En eso el equipo dijo la casa.

Camino hacia Raimon.

Mimiru: Oye, eres Neku Sakuraba?

Neku: ...

Mimiru: Hooolllaaa?

Neku: ... (Caminando como que nada, con los ojos cerrados e ignorando a Mimiru)

Mimiru: Al parecer no me puedes escuchar... Yase! Te tomare una foto!

Neku: !

Mimiru: Sonrie!

Neku: Es-espera!

*Flash*

Neku: Aggg... Mis... Mis ojos... Por que lo hicistes?

Mimiru: Me estabas escuchando?

Neku: No soy sordo (Zordo)

Mimiru: Bueno, es una buena foto, deberias sonreir mas seguido sabes?

Neku: ...

Mimiru: Otra vez? Entonces deberia...

Neku: (Interrumpe) Espera!

Mimiru: Um?

Neku: Qu-que quieres?

Mimiru: Oye, no me grites, estoy justamente a la par tuya.

Neku: Como sea.

*Flash*

Neku: !

Neku: De nuevo?

Mimiru: Oye que buena foto, buena pose como que si no te importara nada.

Neku: (Maldita odiosa)

Atsuya: Oye!

Mimiru: Eh? Que pasa Atsuya?

Atsuya: Deja de tomarles fotos a Neku.

Mimiru: Yo solo...

Atsuya: Deberias de tomarme fotos a mi!

Mimiru: !

Mimiru: Encerio?

Atsuya: Claro! Sabes, yo antes era el capitan de los Blizzards, soy mas fotogenico que el.

Mimiru: Ohhh... te ven tan tierno cuando dices esos!

Atsuya: Tierno? Yo no soy tierno! Solo soy un pequeño y adorable niño.

Todo el equipo y por primera vez Neku: (Adorable?)

Burn: (Debo... de... vomitar... no... puedo... mas!)

Y Burn se acerco a un Basurero cercano intentando vomitar.

Mimiru: Bien! Sonrie! *Flash* *Flash* *Flash*

Atsuya: Espera sali con los ojos cerrados!

Atsuya: Asi mejor!

Atsuya: Mejor asi!

Atsuya: Ja! Saldre en un calendario! (Haciendo diferentes poses por cada foto)

En eso el equipo finalmente llega a Raimon.

Edgar: Bien, pararazzi llegamos

Atsuya y Mimiru: Aaaahhhhhhh...

Mark: No sabia que te gustaba tanto la fotografia.

Mimiru: Si! La amo! Es mi segundo amor!

Aphrodi: (Acercandose) Y... quien seria tu primer amor...?

Mimiru: Uuummmm...

En eso Fidio, Aphrodi, Kai y Silver se le acercaron aun mas.

Mimiru: Es...

Y los 5 abrieron sus oidos.

Mimiru: Sin duda alguna.

Fidio, Mark, Aphrodi, Kai y Silver: SI?

Mimiru: El Futbol!

En eso los 5 quedaron en shock y se petrificaron...

Atsuya: JAJAJA! Ustedes dan lastima! Esa es la ventaja de ser un niño como yo, nunca me enamoro, y la unica persona que yo amo... es... YO MISMO! JAJAJA!

Mimiru: Enamorados?

Atsuya: Si, que acaso tu no sabes que...

En eso los 5 se tiraron encima de Atsuya.

Y empezaron a pelear contra Atsuya tratando de callarlo.

Kai: Callate!

Aphrodi: Demonio! Hare que no vuelvas abrir esa boca!

Silver: No lo digas!

Fidio: No! Por favor Atsuya!

Mimiru: Is he… crying…?

Mark: No diras nada!

Y obiamente entre los 5 le ganaron a Atsuya, y Aphrodi puso su brazo en la boca de Atsuya para que no diga nada.

Atsuya: (Enojado) UHUM! UHUUUM! UNNNGGGG! (Incapaz de hablar)

Mimiru: E-El esta bien?

Fidio: Oh, no te preocupes el estara bien, verdad Atsuya?

Atsuya: GGGRRRR! UUUGUGU! GUGUGU!

Kai: Si, lo ves?

Mimiru: Esta... Bien...?

Mimiru: Oh yase! Le tomare una foto!

Atsuya: UNNNGGG! GGGRRRROOORRR! IIIUUUUU!

Mimiru: Que dice?

Aphrodi: Huuummm... Con mi experiencia en esto... debo decir que el dice "Esta bien, toma tantas fotos como tu quieras"

Mimiru: Encerio? Bien! Sonrie!

*Flash* *Flash* *Flash*

Y despues de las fotos todos empezaron a entrar a Raimon menos los 5 y Atsuya

En eso Atsuya empezo a babear el brazo de Aphrodi.

Aphrodi: (Sin notarlo) Bien, deberiamos... en... trar...? (Y se miro el brazo)

Aphrodi: AAAAAHHHHH! (Y avienta a Atsuya) M-MY BRAZO! MY HERMOSO BRAZO! MO-MOUSTRO!

Atsuya: JA! Eso te pasa al meterte con migo! (Y corre a darle una patada a Aphrodi en la pierna)

Aphrodi: AH! De-Demonio! (Saltando con un solo pie)

En eso todo el equipo entra a Raimon

Mimiru: Bien, aqui estamos, Raimon! *Inhalando*... ... ... *Exhalando* Si! El mismo aire fresco!

Edgar: Al parecer disfrutas tu estadia aqui.

Mimiru: Asi es! Yo antes estudiaba aqui.

Fidio: En-Encerio?

Mimiru: Jeje, Si!

Mark: Y por que te fuistes?

Mimiru: Bueno... Fue hace un año, mis padres dejaron el pais por trabajo y me tuve que mudar tambien, pero ahora hemos vuelto y yo tambien!

Mark: Ya veo...

Mimiru: Entonces, empezemos el entrenamiento!

Todos: (Menos Neku y Burn) SI!

Fidio: Y cuantas rocas nos meteras en la espalda?

Mimiru: Rocas?

Fidio: Si, o seran piedras de acero?

Mimiru: Ehhh... En la nota solo dice que seria un entrenamiento normal.

Edgar: U-Un entrenamiento Normal?

Mimiru: Si, al menos eso dice aqui.

Edgar: B-Bien...?

En eso el equipo muy confundido empezo hacer un entrenamiento normal, correr, saltar, patear, etc...

Eran las 9:58 Am cuando el equipo llego a Raimon, ahora son las 1:00 Pm, en eso el timbre empezo a sonar, y todos los estudiantes empezaron a salir, y notaron a los Dragones de Asia entrenando.

Estudiante: Oye, ese no es nuestro equipo... verdad?

Estudiante: No lose, quienes seran?

Endou: Vamos chicos! Entrenemos! (Y empezo a corar hacia el campo, sin haber notado a los Dragones de Asia)

Kazemaru: E-Espera Endou!

Endou: (Voteando a ver, pero aun corriendo) Que pasa Kazemaru? No quieres entrenar?

Kido (Kidou): Endou, Cuidado!

Endou: Eh?

CRASH!

En eso Endou choca contra alguien.

Endou: (En el suelo) Ouch...

Silver: (En el suelo) Ungg...

Endou: Silver!

Silver: Endou!

Silver y Endou: Que haces aqui?

Silver y Endou: Que?

Silver y Endou: Estoy aqui para entrenar!

Silver y Endou: (Apuntandose uno al otro) Que? Tu tambien?

Silver y Endou: Yo pregunte primero!

Silver y Endou: No, claro que no!

Silver y Endou: Deja de copiarme!

Silver y Endou: Yo no te estoy copiando! Tu me estas copiando!

Silver y Endou: GRRR! Detente!

Y Kido se pone detras de Endou.

Kido: Calmate Endou.

Edgar: Tu tambien Silver.

Kido: Al parecer ustedes planean entrenar aqui.

Edgar: Asi es.

Kido: Ustedes necesitan permiso para usar el campo, ya lo sabian?

Edgar: Asi es, y lo tenemos.

Kido: Ya veo... (Viendo a Endou) Al parecer no entrenaremos hoy.

Endou: Que? Pero es nuestro campo!

Kido: En realidad, es el campo del colegio, y si ellos tienen un permiso entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Endou: No lo acepto!

Y en eso Los Dragones de Asia se acercaron

Burn: Jeje, al parecer aqui hay un problema, Porterito

Endou: DEJA DE DECIRME ASI!

Burn: Algun problema, Porterito?

Endou: Voy a...

Y en eso vuelve a interrumpir Gouenji

Gouenji: Se te olvido la ultima vez.

Burn: QUE DIJISTES? TE VOY A...

Burn: ... ... ...

Burn: Jeje, No esta vez no, no caere en el mismo truco 2 veces.

En eso el equipo empezo a sonreir muy orgullosamente por la decision de Burn.

Gouenji: Entonces nos vamos.

Y en eso Raimon empezo a irse.

Burn: Espera.

Endou: Eh?

Burn: Quieres el campo cierto? Jeje, que tal una apuesta

Endou: Apuesta?

Burn: Asi es! Si ganan se quedan con el campo.

Kazemaru: Y si perdemos?

Endou: No te preocupes Kazemaru, (Mirando seriamente a Burn) Esta vez, no perderemos.

Burn: Jeje, me gusta esa mirada, espero que aun la tengas cuando terminemos con tigo.

En eso ambos equipos se retiraron a sus bancas

Mimiru: Que paso chicos?

Edgar: Larga historia, pero para hacerla corta, tendremos un partido contra Raimon.

Mimiru: !

Mimiru: Es por la cancha?

Edgar: S-si... Como lo sabes?

Mimiru (No lo creo... Gazelle eres increible... tenias razon...)

Edgar: Eh? Mimiru?

Mimiru: Esta aqui! En la nota! (Y ella les enseña la nota de Gazelle) Miren, aqui dice que, Raimon discutiria por lo de la cancha, en eso Burn retaria a Raimon a un partido en donde se enfrentaran ambos equipos.

Entonces todos quedan en shock

Edgar: Im-Imposible... como lo supo...

Burn: JAJAJA!

Edgar: Que es tan gracioso?

Burn: Je, por que tan sorprendidos? Es Gazelle despues de todo.

Y con esas palabras, Burn miro al cielo muy orgullosamente.

Edgar: Si, es cierto, Es Gazelle.

Mimiru: (Vaya... Realmente Gazelle es asi de asombrosa?)

Burn: Oye! Asistente de basura.

Mimiru: Como?

Burn: Has bien tu trabajo, de otra forma no seras parte de nuestra leyenda.

Mimiru: (Se puso un poco roja pero no por verguenza o amor) Parte... de su leyenda...

Burn: No, NUESTRA leyenda.

Mimiru: (Se sorprende)

Y con esas palabras Burn se va de la banca y va al medio campo.

Burn: (Corriendo al medio campo) (Gazelle... si tu le has confiado a ella nuestro equipo y nuestros deseos... Entonces yo tambien confiare en ella)

Mimiru: Burn...

Mimiru: Es cierto! Debo hacer mi trabajo como Asistente!

Mimiru: Veamos...

Mimiru: !

Mimiru: Ustedes... Todos ustedes son delanteros?

Kai: Bu-bueno, esas son nuestras pocisiones originales.

Mimiru: Pocisiones Originales?

Fidio: Si, Gazelle siempre nos pone en pocisiones distintas o aleatorias que no son las que verdaderamente usamos.

Mimiru: Pero, por que lo hace?

Edgar: Tactica.

Mimiru: Tactica...?

Edgar: *Uhum* Gazelle es una genio, una mente privilegiada, nunca vi a alguien que pueda ser tan inteligente como ella, nunca ha jugado al 100% y eso es por que nunca revelaria toda la potencia de nuestro equipo como lo hacen los demas.

Mimiru: El pontencia... del equipo...? (Y se asusta un poco)

Fidio: Si, es algo que escondemos, ella dice que nadie resistiria nuestro 100% y que ni tan siquiera resisitirian el 50%, es mas no creo haber usado nunca el 50%...

Mimiru: Ya veo... (Que genial es ella!)

Mimiru: Entonces, Burn juega solo?

Silver: Eso depende.

Mimiru: Depende de que?

Aphrodi: En equipos de niveles bajos el juega solo, en equipos de niveles medios juega con un compañero y en equipos de grandes niveles juega en trios.

Mimiru: Entonces... con Raimon... seran... Duos.

Kai: Jejeje, oh... L-lo siento por reirme, pero no, no me rio de tu antiguo colegio pero... (Y voltea a ver a Raimon) Como decirlo... (Y voltea a ver a Mimiru) Ellos no son tan buenos que se digan, no te preocupes, Burn podra por si mismo, solo observa el juego y entenderas nuestro futbol.

Mimiru: Bueno, Claro.

Edgar: Entonces, VAMOS!

Equipo: SI!

Narrador: Y ahora seremos testigos de los legendarios Dragones de Asia! En su nuevo partido contra RAIMON!

Narrador: En su ultimo juego, Raimon perdio ante la gran fuerza de los Dragones! Que pretende hacer Raimon ahora?

Burn: (Tsch, fue un error haberme dejado llevar por la ira la ultima vez... pero, ahora es diferente! Es el principio de mi nuevo yo! Seremos los ganadores, no por ira... si no por que...) Somos Los Dragones De ASIA!

Vaya! Me senti muy poderoso con esa ultima frase!

Jeje ;) si lo intentan decir quizas tambien se motiven!

Con esto concluyo el episodio de hoy!

Gracias por Ver y si quieren y pueden comenten, y si no, gracias de todos modos!

Y

Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones!


	36. Chapter 36

Lo siento, por problemas de internet no pude subir ningun episodio ayer, pero ahora se arreglo y les traigo el episodio 35.

Es una Fict. muy largo verdad?

Bueno, seguira mientras ustedes sigan viendolo y/o comentandolo.

Y ahora Episodio 35.

Descripcion:

Gazelle deja a Mimiru a cargo de el equipo, dias anteriores el equipo estaba deseoso de luchar contra los Dragones de Fuego, y para eso tienen a su asistente Mimiru, AHORA el equipo debe retar a su rival favorito, Raimon.

Raimon esta muy confiado por sus habilidades, y mas ahora con nuevos miembros como, Ichinose (Ichinouse), Domon (Bueno) y Kido (Kidou), los nuevos miembros del equipo con seguridad no aceptaran la derrota.

Con estos nuevos miembros...

Raimon podra compararse al poder de los Dragones?

O la diferencia de poderes aun sigue siendo grande?

Respondamos esto y mas En

Dragones de Asia!

Episodio 35

El Viejo Rival! Raimon!

Narrador: Que pasara en este glorioso partido? El equipo que sobrepasa el poder de la imaginacion y de la realidad los Dragones de Asia!

Y los estudiantes empezaron a Gritar y saltar, estaban muy emocionados al volver a ver a lod Dragones de Asia de nuevo.

Narrador: Y ellos enfrentaran a nuestro equipo, el equipo que ante toda dificultadades siempre siguen adelante, el equipo que nunca se rinde y si aun no saben a quien me refiero es! RAIMON!

Y los estudiantes solo se quedaron en silencio...

Ichinose: Oye Endou, los conoces?

Endou: Si... Y su fuerza no es nada de que reirse.

Ichinose: Vaya, pero aun asi! Hagamos nuestro mejor!

Endou: Por supuesto!

Formacion de los Dragones de Asia:

Delantero:

Burn.

Medio Campistas:

Fidio, Luca, Edgar, Mark, Aphrodi, Atsuya, Silver.

Defensas:

Kai, Roccoco.

Portero:

Desar.

Formacion de Raimon:

Delanteros:

Someoka, Gouenji, Ichinose (Yose que Ichinose es MC, pero hoy jugara como Delantero).

Medio Campistas:

Kazemaru, Handa, Kidou (Lo mismo va para Kazemaru, es Defensa pero hoy es MC).

Defensas:

Kabeyama, Domon, Shourinij, Kurimatsu.

Portero:

Endou.

(Nota: Si se preguntan a donde esta Fubuki la respuesta es En Los Blizzards, ahora es el capitan de ese equipo)

Endou: (Al parecer sera la misma formacion de siempre... A pesar que no esta Gazelle con ellos, siempre sera muy dificil ganarles, pero haremos nuestro mejor) Vamos Chicos! A Jugar!

Arbitro: *Pita*

Narrador: Y arrancan! Raimon hace la primera patada!

Someoka: Vamos!

Ichinose y Gouenji: *Uhum*

Mimiru: Vamos Equipo! A ganar!

Mimiru: ... Eh?

Mimiru: Chi-Chicos! Deberian de detenerlos!

Mimiru: Que estan haciendo...

Narrador: Raimon avanza sin problemas, al parecer los Dragones de Asia no planean detenerlos.

Ichinose: (Que... Que tipo de truco o tactica es esta?)

Gouenji: (Corriendo) Ichinose, mantente en guardia asi es como ellos juegan, este es su futbol.

Ichinose: Su... futbol...?

Gouenji: Vamos Someoka!

Someoka: Si! Dragon...

Goeunji: Tornado!

Narrador: Es la Hissatsu del Tornado Dragon de Someoka y Gouenji!

Desar: (Encerio creen que haran un gol con ese miserable tiro?)

Desar: Ustedes dan pena encerio, Hoyo Negro! (Agujero de Gusanos)

Narrador: Y el portero Desar detiene el Tornado Dragon con minimo esfuerzo!

Ichinose: (Ah detenido el Tornado Dragon? Ahora lo entiendo, Endou es cierto... Este equipo no es para reirse)

Desar: Atrapala.

Fidio: Si! Te toca Burn!

Burn: Jaja! Ustedes dan pena, realmente piensan en ganarnos con esas tecnicas tan lamentables?

Burn: Divirtamonos un poco, atrapa esto, Destello Atomico!... (Pongamole un poco mas) V2!

Narrador: Impresionante! Burn ah mejorado su Destello Atomico a Destello Atomico V2!

Endou: (No importa) Nosotros tambien hemos mejorado! Mano Fantasma G2!

Burn: Dijo G2?

Narrador: Al parecer Raimon tampoco pierde el tiempo y logra detener el Destello Atomico de Burn V2 con la Mano Fantasma G2!

Edgar: (Desde cuando mejoraron sus habilidades... Nuevos jugadores, Nuevas Hissatsus, Hissatsus Mejoradas, es mejor que actuemos pronto antes que usen algo peor) Burn.

Burn: (Voltea a ver a Edgar)

Edgar: *Haciendo una señal de "Si" con su cabexa)

Burn: (Um, encerio? Nah! Es aburrido) Esperate Edgar, apenas estoy calentando.

Edgar: (Deja de bromear idiota, esto puede terminar mal)

Endou: Gouenji!

Gouenji: (Corriendo con el balon) (Si el Tornado de Fuego no funciona, ni el Tornado Dragon entonces...) Tornado de Fuego!

Burn: JA! Que tonto! Si tu Hissatsus no funcionan ni aun separado! Idiota.

Gouenji: *Sonrie*

Desar: (Una sonrisa?)

Desar: No es un tiro a la porteria es un...

Narrador: Es una largo pase a Ichinose!

Ichinose: Vamos chicos intentemoslo!

Burn: Que hacen?

Narrador: Una triple Hissatsu? Domon, Ichinose y Endou haran una nueva Hissatsu?

Ichinose, Domon y Endou: Tri... PEGASO!

Burn: (Como lograron una Hissatsu triple?)

Desar: (No es bueno) DestrozaTaladros!

Narrador: Que Hissatsu mas fuerte! Han obligado al portero Desar a usar su DestrozaTaladros y asi los Dragones de Asia evitan otro gol!

Ichinose: Lograron detener... el Tri-Pegaso...?

Endou: No te preocupes Ichinose no es el fin, tendremos mas oportunidades.

Ichinose: S-si...

Edgar: (Primero una Duo Hissatsu y ahora una Trio Hissatsu... Burn...)

Burn: (Tsch, aun asi no se comparan a nuestro nivel)

Narrador: Burn corre hacia la porteria, planea hacer un gol?

Kazemaru: Te detendremos! (Con Shourinij a la par de el)

Burn: Intentalo!

Y en eso Shourinij hace una barrida

Burn: (Saltandole encima) Lento!

Burn: (Aterrizando) Ahora te toca! (Sobrepasa a Kazemaru) Je.

Kidou: (Ese equipo no es normal, pero, tienen un punto debil, el portero que ellos tienen es un poco lento y puede ser confundido asi que, primero deberiamos de lograr una Hissatsu que se vea como un pase, segundo, hacer un tiro muy rapido o una Hissatsu veloz para lograr el gol, debemos de hacerlo, el es lento y solo puede detener Hissatsus lentas y de medio poder, podemos usar eso a nuestro favor, el problema es...) Quien lo hara...

Burn: (Sigamos jugando, de todas formas este equipo es un chiste) Miremos que tanto puedes resistir! Destello Atomico... V2!

Narrador: Al parecer los Dragones de Asia no tienen intesiones de hacer un gol, estaran esperando algo?

Endou: Aunque asi fuere! Defendere esta porteria! Mano Fantasma G2!

Narrador: Y lo falla! Endou logra detener el tiro de nuevo!

Burn: (Pronto...)

Gouenji: (Cualquier Hissatsu que usemos no tiene efecto en su portero, pero, el unico que logro vencerlo fue Silver pero el ahora esta en el equipo de ellos, fue su velocidad... Velocidad! Eso es lo que ocupamos, pero quien se compara a la velocidad de el?)

Endou: Vamos chicos! Aun podemos hacer el primer gol!

Endou: Kazemaru!

Kidou & Gouenji: (Kazemaru!)

Kidou: (Por supesto, el es muy rapido y talentoso, sin duda alguna el podra meter el primer gol, pero... lo unico que ocupamos es distraerlos hasta el segundo tiempo y poder decirles mi plan)

Gouenji: (Si podemos poner a Kazemaru en la linea de los delanteros y logramos que pase a sus jugadores el podra hacer un tiro muy veloz y de esa forma hacer un gol)

Kidou & Gouenji: (Entonces! Tenemos que hacer tiempo!)

Narrador: Kazemaru tiene el balon, hara un pase?

Kazemaru: Gouenji!

Narrador: El balon ahora esta en pocesion de Gouenji!

Kidou: (Debo de obtener el balon) Gouenji!

Gouenji: (Me esta pidiendo el balon? Bueno... Kidou no hara un tiro a la porteria al menos)

Narrador: Y Gouenji hace un pase hacia Kidou.

Burn: Que? Jugaran a darse pases todo el dia?

Burn: Oye! Suya! (Atsuya) Formemos un equipo.

Atsuya: Ja! Al fin!

En la banca de los Dragones.

Mimiru: *Ufff* Al fin empezaran a jugar, oye Neku ellos siempre son asi?

Neku: (Si no le contesto, me tomara fotos como loca) Yo que se.

Mimiru: Oye, pero tu juegas con ellos.

Neku: No.

Mimiru: Estas en el mismo equipo.

Neku: Y.

Mimiru: Y? No te gusta el futbol?

Neku: No

Mimiru: Y que haces aqui?

Neku: Me hago la misma pregunta

Mimiru: *Ufff* Increible... que tipo...

Neku: (No te pregunte)

Narrador: Raimon empieza a conectar pases unos a los otros, es esto algun tipo de tactica?

Burn: ... (Sin hacer nada)

Atsuya: Oye! Al menos trata de robarles el balon!

Burn: Ese es el trabajo de los medio campistas, los Delanteros Estrellas no hacemos esas cosas...

Atsuya: Como sea... (Y se puso a araganear tambien)

Edgar: Que? Encerio no haran nada? Grrr, entonces nosotros seremos los que tomemos el mando.

Narrador: Y los medio campistas de los Dragones de Asia empiezan a moverse!

Luca: (Nah... Me quedare aqui y los vere)

Kidou: (Lo sabia, ahora solo debo de retenerlos lo mas que pueda hasta el segundo tiempo)

Narrador: Al parecer Kidou tiene algun tipo de plan, esta esquivando a los Dragones.

Endou: (Un plan? Pero no lo entiendo)

En la banca de Raimon.

Hibiki: (Ahora lo entiendo, tu sabes que la unica manera de vencer a Desar es usando un jugador veloz como Kazemaru, pero si lo dices los Dragones te escucharan y haran una contra estrategia, estas esperando el segundo tiempo!)

Kidou: Vamos! Traten de quitarme el balon!

Edgar: Ese no es un problema

Narrador: VAYA! Los Dragones de Asia han atrapado a Kidou! 7 de ellos estan rodeando a Kidou!

Mark: Lo siento pero tu plan ha sido cancelado.

Kidou: *Sonrie* Te equivocas

Mark: Que?

Arbitro: *Pita*

Mark: ?

Mark: El fin del primer tiempo...? Estabas esperando eso?

Kidou: Asi es, pero mi verdadero plan empieza despues.

En la Banca de los Dragones.

Burn: (Se tira en la banca) Que juego mas aburrido... No pense que se volvieran tan aburridos...

Edgar: Deberiamos tener mas cuidado, estan haciendo un plan, no han gastado todo ese tiempo por nada.

Mimiru: Si Burn, debemos de cambiar la estrategia y hacer el primer gol.

Edgar: Estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Burn: Ustedes son aburridos... como sea ellos no haran nada asi que sigamos asi.

Edgar: Tirar, Fallar y no hacer nada?

Burn: Correcto

En la banca de Raimon.

Kazemaru: Sere delantero?

Kidou: Asi es, con tu velocidad podemos vencer la Hissatsu de Desar.

Kazemaru: Pero no tengo ninguna Hissatsu de delantero...

Kidou: No importa, mientras puedas tirar a alta velocidad no importa la si tienes o no una Hissatsu.

Kazemaru: Si lo dices...

Narrador: Es hora! El segundo tiempo esta listo! Y Raimon tiene la patada de salida.

Nueva Formacion de Raimon:

Delanteros:

Gouenji, Someoka, Ichinose, Kazemaru.

Medio Campistas:

Handa, Kidou

Defensas:

Kabeyama, Domon, Shourinij, Kurimatsu.

Portero:

Endou.

Edgar: Que? Cambiaron pocisiones?

Burn: Y?

Edgar: Te dije que cambiaramos la estrategia!

Burn: Jeje, calmate tenemos a Desar en la porteria, no avanzaran.

Edgar: Eso espero, y tu, deja de jugar y ya ponte serio. Burn: Je (Por que tengo que jugar encerio? Este equipo da lastia, no voy a desperdiciar mi potencial contra ellos, solo hare 1 gol, no necesito hacer nada mas)

Gouenji: (Al parecer Kidou tambien penso en lo mismo) Entonces, hagamoslo!

Narrador: Y Gouenji empieza su marcha, Que tipo de estrategia han decidido hacer?

Gouenji: (Les enseñaremos!) Kazemaru!

Kazemaru: Si!

Edgar: (No me importa lo que Burn diga, nosotros jugamos para ganar!) Ahora! Formacion Estrella Dividida!

Kazemaru: Estrella Dividida?

Narrador: Y los Dragones de Asia haran una nueva Hissatsu de Formacion, la Estrella Dividida, que tipo de poder o habilidad posee?

Kidou: (No se estan moviendo, pero sin duda lo tienen en la mira... tengo un mal presentimiento)

Kazemaru: (Deberia retirarme y hacer un pase largo...)

En eso Kazemaru dio apenas un paso hacia atras y...

Edgar: AHORA!

Kazemaru: AARRRGGG!

Narrador: Increible! Con gran fuerza y velocidad los Dragones taclean y roban el balon de Kazemaru!

Edgar: (Lo siento Burn, pero tenemos un juego que ganar, y no te puedo dar el balon) (Sobrepasando a Burn)

Burn: (Planeas hacer tu solo el gol? Bien...)

Ichinose: Ayudame aqui Handa!

Handa: Si!

Ichinose y Handa: Doble y Roba!

Edgar: Maldicion! (Mientras le quitaban el balon)

Narrador: Ichinose y Handa hacen un extraordinario combo con su Doble y Roba!

Burn: Je

Aphrodi: Lo lamento pero yo tomo esto.

Aphrodi: Ayuda del Cielo.

Ichinose y Handa: AGGG!

Narrador: Con la Ayuda del Cielo de Aphrodi, Los Dragones de Asia logran robar el balon! Hara Aphrodi el primer gol?

Aphrodi: Oh... No es tan mala idea, intentemoslo, Onda... de AURA!

Endou: Mano Fantasma G2!

Narrador: Atrapada! La Mano Fantasma G2 vence la Onda de Aura de Aphrodi!

Aphrodi: Tsch, Esa Hissatsu se esta volviendo muy odiosa, Jejeje, eliminare esa Hissatsu la proxima vez.

Aphrodi: (Cerca de Burn) Puedo pedirte un favor?

Burn: Y es?

Aphrodi: Puedo usar parte de mi 40%?

Burn: Si Gazelle pregunta?

Aphrodi: Yo tomare la responsabilidad

Burn: Je, si es asi, entonces hazlo.

Aphrodi: Gracias.

Endou: Oye Domon!

Domon: Si!

Aphrodi: (Aparece de la nada detras de Domon) Yo me llevo eso.

Narrador: Que es eso? Aphrodi aparece de la nada y le roba el balon a Domon? Sera que el puede teletransportarse ahora?

Endou: (Como hizo eso?)

Kidou: (Esto no esta bien!)

Aphrodi: Esa odiosa Hissatsu tuya... Ya me fastidio sabes? Y Dios me ayudara a remover y eliminar esa Hissatsu Para siempre!

Endou: Que?

Raimon: ?

Aphrodi: Juicio de Dios!

Endou: (Unnnggg... aaarrggg... es muy brillante... no puedo ver nada)

Narrador: Una gran esfera brillante aparece en el campo, haciendo a los jugadores y al publico incapacez de ver... inluyendome a mi!

Despues de la Hissatsu.

Aphrodi: Entonces... Como te sientes?

Endou: ?

Aphrodi: Te pregunte como te sientes.

Endou: Aggg... mis ojos... me duelen... veo muy brilloso... aggg...

Aphrodi: Solo eso? Aun no lo notas?

Endou: Yo...Yo... Yo nose de que me hablas...

Aphrodi: Dejame decirtelo... O mejor dicho ENSEÑARTELO! (Y Aphrodi hace una fuertisima patada al balon casi de la misma fuerza que una Hissatsu)

Endou: !

Endou: N-No Pasaras! Mano Fantasma G2!

Endou: !

Narrador: GOOOLLL!

Y todos en el equipo quedaron en shock.

Narrador: Que tipo de magia ah hecho Aphrodi? Endou fue incapaz de hacer su Mano Fantasma! Y con eso Aphrodi logra el primer Gol!

Endou: (Mi... Mi... Mano Fantasma... Que paso...?)

Arbitro: *Pita*

Endou: !

Narrador: Al parecer el segundo tiempo ah terminado!

Y los Dragones de Asia empezaron a marcharse.

Endou: Espera! (Corriendo hacia Aphrodi)

Aphrodi: Oh, eres tu, que sucede?

Endou: Que le hicistes a mi Mano Fantasma?

Aphrodi: Oh eso? Jeje, creo que ya te lo habia dicho, la removi, Puff, desaparecio.

Endou: Que? Eso no es justo! Es trampa!

Aphrodi: Trampa? Es totalmente legal, Juicio de Dios es una Hissatsu que puede eliminar otras Hissatsu de las mentes de los demas jugadores, puedes considerarlo nuestra pequeña venganza por lo de la ultima vez (Y le guiña el ojo) Y... Dile a tu amigo de fuego que el es el siguiente (Haciendo una mirada muy intimidadora a Gouenji)

Aphrodi: Bu-Bueno, Jeje, nos vemos luego, Angel Caido.

Endou: Angel... Caido...?

Endou: Es-Espera! Cuando recuperare mi Hissatsu?

Aphrodi: (Caminando sin voltearlo a ver) Cuando Dios Quiera!

En eso Endou se arrodilla y empieza a derramar lagrimas, y el equipo va donde el para verlo.

Kazemaru: Endou! Que paso?

Kabeyama: Si capitan! Por que no hiso su Mano Fantasma?

Endou: Es por que...

Endou: Por que... Olvide como hacerla...

FIN.

Gracias por ver y aqui les dejo las explicaciones:

Ojo 1:

Formacion: Estrella Dividida

Es una Formacion que la puede hacer cualquier equipo, pero es Original de los Dragones de Asia, consiste en que 7 jugadores seleccionan a 1 del rival, 3 de llos se ponen al lado izquierdo, 3 al lado derecho y finalmente 1 al frente, pero, ellos se ponen lejos del jugador que elijeron, CUANDO el jugador rival hace un minimo movimiento como un parpadeo, los 7 jugadores corren a gran velocidad y taclean al jugador elejido.

Ojo 2:

Doble y Roba!

Es una Hissatsu de Raimon, necesitas a Ichinose y otro jugador mas, en este caso Handa, cuando 1 jugador del oponente tiene el balon, ellos 2 persiguen al jugador y chocan contra el, 1 a la izquierda y otro a la derecha, el balon entonces queda libre y uno de ellos va por el.

Ojo 3:

Ayuda del Cielo

Es una Hissatsu de Aphrodi y una de sus preferidas, cuando 1 o mas jugadores del oponente tienen el balon, el se pone detras de uno de ellos, en eso el balon emite un brillante destello y desaparece, el balon entonces aparece debajo del pie de Aphrodi, el o los jugadores que el tenia en frente son arrojados fuera de el.

Ojo 4:

Honda de Aura

Es una Hissatsu de bajo nivel y fuerza, mas que todo solo se usa para confundir al enemigo y despejar a los defensas o lhacer un buen pase, esta Hissatsu le pertenece a Aphrodi, el balon flota hasta llegar a su cabeza el entonces lanza una patada entre el espacio que esta entre el y el balon (El no patea el balon) Entonces una gran onda oscura raya el balon al mismo que tiempo que Aphrodi lo pateo, Entonces unas ondas brillante y doradas aparecen y rodean el balon, el balon empieza a moverse hacia adelante hasta llegar a su destino o ser detenido, esto Hissatsu confunde al enemigo por que parece que se moviera lento, pero se mueve rapido, ya que las Ondas Doradas que deja la Hissatsu atras hacen confundir al enemigo de donde esta el balon.

Ojo 5:

Juicio de Dios

Es una Extremadamente Poderosa Hissatsu, es practicamente Prohibida en el equipo de los Dragones de Asia, esta Hissatsu nunca debe ser jugada, mencionada, vista o usada, Excepto en extremos casos, Aphrodi uso esta Hissatsu en el partido de Raimon contra ellos y luego contra los Dragones de Fuego, Esta Hissatsu tiene el poder de hacer que un enemigo olvide Permanentemente 1 de sus Hissatsus y removerla, Endou perdio su Mano Fantasma por esta Hissatsu.

Creo que esto es todo, y por si acaso tienen preguntas como:

-Cuando termina el Fict.

-Cuando empieza la FF.

-El ultimo episodio del Fict.

-Etc.

Ya estan contestadas, vean mi perfil en la seccion de "Respuestas a Preguntas Regulares"

Gracias!

Y Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones!


	37. Chapter 37

Aquí el Episodio 36!

Porque me tarde un año en ponerlo?

Es que nadie me daba Reviews a mis episodios anteriores pero gracias a un Seguidor del Fict. Llamado henry-kun que me dio un Review, autor favorito, historia favorita y muchas cosas más el hiso que se me alegrara el día y decidí seguir con el Fict. En la versión español además al principio les dije que cada Nuevo episodio costaba Un Review al menos, En fin de todos modos se les va a olvidar así que mejor empecemos.

Descripción:

Los Dragones de Asia decidieron hacer un "Entrenamiento Especial" en Raimon, que al final resulto un caos y un partido entre ambos equipo, Raimon y Los Dragones de Asia, fue un partido corto y aburrido donde ganaron los Dragones con mínimo esfuerzo…

Y al final del partido, Aphrodi decide ponerle un fin a la Hissatsu favorita de Endou… La Mano Fantasma… Una molesta y odiosa Hissatsu qué detuvo todos los tiros de Aphrodi y para él fue la gota qué derramo él baso y decidió usar su "Juicio de Dios" una Hissatsu prohibida qué hace qué él enemigo pierda una de sus Hissatsus para siempre…

Así qué Endou no solo perdió el partido… sino también su Mano Fantasma…

Los Dragones ya no estaban felices con Raimon como su Rival, ellos ya estaban débiles, antes y después del partido, así qué deciden dejarlos solos.

Los Dragones de Asia ahora están buscando a otro Rival y probablemente lo encuentren.

Esto es

Dragones de Asia!

Episodio 36

La Búsqueda de los Nuevos Rivales!

En la casa de Burn.

Casi todos estaban en la sala perdiendo el tiempo…

Edgar estaba sentado en un sofá, leyendo un libro antiguo

Mark, Fidio y Roccoco estaban charlando sobre las diferencias entre sus países.

Aphrodi estaba casi igual qué Edgar, él se encontró un libro "Sherlock Holmes" y estaba dando vueltas mientras lo estaba leyendo, preguntándose como va a terminar…

Burn estaba en el hospital… Bueno no ocupo decir qué es lo qué estaba haciendo por qué ustedes ya lo saben.

Desar y Neku estaban en sus respectivos cuartos cada uno, alejados de los demás.

Luca como siempre estaba en la cocina, pero estaba probando la comida de la Asistente.

Mimiru sin otra opción estaba cocinando para Luca.

Kai estaba entrenando en el patio

Y finalmente Silver estaba con Atsuya en un partido.

Así es, otro largo y aburrido día, después de todo, Raimon perdió el espíritu, no era él mismo Raimon de antes, eran diferentes y ahora con otro Raimon los Dragones ya no tenían más interés en ellos…

Mientras tanto en el Hospital

Burn: Oye, estaba pensando…

Gazelle: Tú? Pensando? Te sientes bien? Estas enfermo?

Burn: (Se sonroja) Ca-Cállate…

Gazelle: Je, solo bromeaba, y bien qué es?

Burn: B-Bueno… Estos días han sido aburridos, y ni me dan ganas de hacer nada.

Gazelle: Entiendo… Entonces él equipo no tiene más rivales cierto?

Burn: No los necesitamos y tampoco necesitamos Rivales.

Gazelle: Enserio?

Burn: (Se pone las manos atrás de la cabeza) Aburrido-Aburrido-Aburrido-Aburrido…

Gazelle: Es aburrido cierto?

Burn: *Sonríe* Bueno… No cuando tú estás con migo (Y le toma la mano a Gazelle)

Gazelle: *Sonroja* Gra-Gracias

Burn: Sabes… espero qué algún equipo fuerte se presente en la FF

Gazelle: Vaya… no pensé oírte decir eso, realmente quieres enfrentarte a un equipo fuerte verdad?

Burn: Siiii…

Gazelle: Pero debes de saber algo, equipos como el nuestro no tiene rivales, somos muy fuertes como para ser comparados con alguien más, nunca encontraremos rivales y menos en este planeta.

Burn: (Mira para arriba) nunca… en… este… planeta… … … … …

Burn: Planeta… Planeta… Planeta…? Planeta! Eso es! PLANETA!

Gazelle: Eh?

Burn: GAZELLE! TE AMO! ERES TAN INTELIGENTE! (Entonces Burn agarra la cara de Gazelle y la besa repentinamente)

Burn: (Después de besarla) Mañana nos vamos! (Muy emocionado)

Gazelle: (Aun sonrojada por él repentino beso) Pe-Pero qué dije?

Burn salió corriendo y llego a la puerta.

Burn: JA! Es una sorpresa! Pero prepárate!

En eso Burn se va del Hospital muy ansioso.

Gazelle: (Confundida) Bu-Bueno…

Burn se dirigía a la casa, iba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas e iba muy feliz y ansioso, al llegar.

Burn: (Avienta la puerta muy fuertemente) OIGAN!

En ese momento Desar y Neku estaban abajo.

Edgar: (Se acerca a Burn) O-OYE! Qué te pasa? Se debe de tocar la puerta! No tirarla!

Burn: Si, Si, ahora! Tengo un plan!

Edgar: Un plan?

Burn: Ja! Así es, a todos les gustara! Y donde esta Atsuya y Silver?

Kai: Ehhh… Mientras entrenaba yo los vi afuera en un partido.

Burn: Entonces llámenlos! Los ocupo a todo!

Entonces Kai se fue a llamarlos

Burn: Al fin!

Atsuya: Qué quieres? Estaba ganando!

Silver: Ganando? Estábamos 8-4! Estabas perdiendo!

Atsuya: Si pero ya me estaba recuperando.

Silver: Siempre dices lo mismo

Atsuya: Ja, Te dejare ganar esta, solo porque estoy débil nada más…

Silver: (-.-')

Fidio: En-Entonces Burn… Cuáles eran las noticias?

Burn: Jeje, mañana jugaremos un partido!

Edgar: Solo eso?

Burn: No, este equipo es fuerte! Solo asegúrense de prepararse para mañana, ah y Gazelle jugara también!

Todos: Qué? Gazelle?

Burn: Si!

Mark: O-Oye… No crees qué es un poco… apresurado…?

Fidio: S-Si Burn… ella aun esta ya sabes… débil.

Burn: Tonterías! Ella está bien!

Edgar: Y por qué lo dices?

Burn: Por qué hoy la bese y la verdad se sintió bien!

Entonces todos (Con excepción de Neku, Desar y Atsuya) se sonrojaron y miraron para otros lados.

Mark: (E-Este chico es muy directo… Qué acaso no tiene respeto por las damas?)

Edgar: (No puedo creer lo que él está diciendo

Burn: (Notando qué todos estaban volteando a ver a otros lados) Acaso no quieren jugar?

Fidio: S-Si pero… No seas tan directo la próxima vez…

Edgar: Si! Trata de limitar tú respuesta!

Burn: Bueno ustedes fueron los qué preguntaron.

Después… Es la puesta del Sol, 5:30 Pm

En la torre de Hierro

Atsuya: Oye… Quiero decirte algo…

Fubuki: Si?

Atsuya: *Suspiro* Bueno… Es qué no sé como decírtelo

Fubuki: (Toma la mano de Atsuya) Puedes decirme lo que quieras hermano

Atsuya: *Sonríe* Si, tienes razón.

Atsuya: Es un poco difícil… Pero me voy mañana… Y no sé cuando voy a regresar…

Fubuki: Oh… Je *Sonríe* No te preocupes hermano, estaré bien, puedes irte no te preocupes por mí.

Atsuya: Pero… no quiero dejarte solo…

Fubuki: Gracias hermano, siempre te preocupas por mí, sabes no soy tan débil.

Atsuya: Y-Yo sé! Es solo qué… (Y le da un abrazo a su hermano) No quiero qué nada malo te pase! (Y Atsuya empezó a llorar)

Fubuki: Atsuya… (Y le respondió con un abrazo)

5 Minutos después…

Atsuya: (Soltándose) Y-Yo lo siento… No note él tiempo… (Y empezó a quitarse las lágrimas)

Fubuki: (Haciéndole una sonrisa gentil) No te preocupes, está bien, Siempre estaré aquí para cuando me necesites… Hermano.

Atsuya: S-Si… Gracias Fubuki… Je, ya casi olvidaba de lo qué hablábamos… ehhh… De qué estábamos hablando…?

Fubuki: Jeje *Risa suave*

Atsuya: *Sonriendo* O-Oye, no te rías de mi

Fubuki: N-No, No me rio de ti hermano, Me rio con tigo!

Atsuya: Je… bien te perdono… pero solo por está…

Atsuya: (Mirando él suelo deprimido) Fubuki…

Fubuki: Si…?

Atsuya: Puedo pedirte un favor…?

Fubuki: *Sonriendo* Je, Por supuesto

Atsuya: (Mirando a Fubuki fijamente) Nunca te he dejado solo, desde qué éramos niños, jamás he hecho nada solo, siempre estas con migo… así qué… para mí es muy difícil abandonarte, y… no quiero hacerlo… así qué… qué tal si vienes con nosotros…?

Fubuki: Ir… con ustedes…?

Atsuya: S-Si…

Fubuki: Bueno… Para mí está bien… pero y tú equipo…?

Atsuya: No te preocupes, ellos dirán qué si, así qué… aceptas…?

Fubuki: Bueno… Je, claro hermano

Atsuya: Enserio?

Atsuya: GRACIAS! (Y Atsuya se le tira encima y le da un fuerte abrazo)

Fubuki: Si (Y le responde con un abrazo)

En eso los hermanos escuchan a algunas personas hablando en las escaleras, entonces ambos dejan él abrazo y voltean a ver hacía las escaleras

En eso, alguien empezó a aparecer… Era…

Endou con algunos del equipo

Atsuya: *Ufff*

Fubuki: Oye, Es Endou

Endou: (Escuchando su nombre) Eh?

Endou: Hey! Fubuki! Atsuya!

Fubuki: *Sonríe*

Atsuya: (Se pone de brazos cruzados y lo ignora)

Endou: Qué están haciendo aquí?

Atsuya: Qué te importa

Fubuki: Solo hablando

Y los 2 respondieron al mismo tiempo

Endou: Oh…Ya veo

Atsuya: Jejeje (Riéndose de él)

Endou: (Entiende la indirecta y se deprime)

Fubuki: Hermano!

Fubuki: N-No es gracioso

Atsuya: Si, si… *Murmurando* perdedor…

Fubuki: Atsuya!

Atsuya: Qu-Qué? No he dicho nada!

Endou: No… déjalo… es verdad… soy un perdedor… (Presionando su mano)

Kazemaru: Endou…

En eso Aphrodi llega a donde estaban todos.

Aphrodi: Vaya, miren lo qué me encontré.

Kazemaru: De dónde vienes?

Aphrodi: Esa es una pregunta graciosa, Yo vengo de los cielos y naci en el vientre de mí madre, en el hospital me impusieron mí nombre y hasta el momento sigo siendo bendecido por Dios, Eso te responde?

Kazemaru: Y-Yo no te pregunte toda tú vida!

Atsuya: (Me pregunto si lo dejaron caer cuando nació…)

Endou: APHRODI!

Aphrodi: Oh, eres tú, Al parecer Dios quiere qué volvamos a cruzar nuestros caminos.

Endou: Que?

Aphrodi: Je, me pregunto si aun quieres tú Hissatsu.

Endou: CLARO QUÉ SI! Hice de todo para aprenderla! Es la Hissatsu de mí abuelo! Y me la enseño a mí! Fue su deseo!

Aphrodi: Ya veo… Así qué quieres mí Hissatsu?

Endou: Tú Hissatsu?

Aphrodi: (Retrocede) Si… Mí… HISSATSU!

En eso Aphrodi usa la Mano Fantasma, pero era diferente, está era de color Dorado y muy Brillante.

En eso todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos…

Kazemaru: Tú… tú hiciste… la Mano Fantasma…?

Gouenji: (No lo puedo creer… Acaso también la puede absorber?)

Endou: Como… Como lo hiciste?

Aphrodi: Jeje… Esa es la Voluntad de Dios.

Endou: La… voluntad de Dios…

Atsuya: (JA! No me puedes engañar! Ese es el otro efecto de tú Hissatsu! Solo un idiota sin remedio se lo creería!)

Fubuki: Ohhh… Enserio es la Voluntad de Dios? Increíble.

Atsuya: (Empezó a llorar, en una forma divertida)

Aphrodi: Jeje, Tú lo has dicho, entonces, Endou qué tal si te devuelvo tú Mano Fantasma?

Endou: Enserio?

Aphrodi: Claro… Por qué te mentiría?

Kazemaru: Espera! Por qué le devolverías la Hissatsu así de repente?

Gouenji: Si, debe ser una trampa!

Aphrodi: Bueno si no quieres tú Hissatsu…

Endou: NO espera!

Aphrodi: Um?

Endou: Si, Si la quiero! Hare lo qué sea!

Aphrodi: Jeje, cálmate, no te pediré nada, solo, qué tal si nos conocemos un poco mejor? Ya sabes, seamos amigos… Si esa es la palabra.

Kazemaru & Gouenji: …

Aphrodi: Ya sabes, empezamos con él pie izquierdo, pero qué tal si somos más… amigables? Soy Terumi Afuro, pero dime Aphrodi (Y él extendió su mano)

Endou: Ahh… S-Si (Y le dio su mano)

Aphrodi: Entonces?

Endou: Uh?

Aphrodi: No me dirás tú nombre?

Endou: A-Ah sí… Lo siento, soy Endou, Endou Mamoru.

Aphrodi: Jeje, Claro, ahora la parte de tú Hissatsu…

Aphrodi: Veamos… Yace! Qué tal si nos acompañas?

Endou: Acompañarlos?

Aphrodi: Así es, veras, mañana tenemos un juego muy importante y ustedes deberían de venir con nosotros.

Atsuya: Oye! No puedes hacer eso!

Aphrodi: Por qué no? Tú llevas a tú hermano, yo creo qué yo puedo llevar a mis amigos… Entonces qué dices?

Endou: Ehhh… claro…?

Aphrodi: Ah! Más qué perfecto! Entonces prepara a tú equipo! Mañana a las 8 iremos por tú equipo

Endou: bien…

Aphrodi: Entonces! Me retiro, nos vemos luego y tú también deberías a hacer tus maletas Atsuya

Atsuya: *Hump* Yace!

Aphrodi: Je, qué lindo

Atsuya: NO SOY LINDO!

Aphrodi: Jeje, ya sabía qué te ibas a molestar

En eso Aphrodi se va.

Endou: Creo… qué deberíamos irnos también

Fubuki: S-Si, nosotros también

Y con esto todos se empiezan a retirar e irse a sus casas… para él juego de mañana

FIN

Bueno, creo qué es todo…

Y ya saben, con respecto a los nuevos episodios.

1 Review por un nuevo episodio… No importa si es para insultarme, siempre los tomo muy en cuenta! ;)

En fin…

Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones!


	38. Chapter 38

Finalmente hemos llegado al episodio 37.

Unos pocos anuncios:

-La FF pronto llegara, empieza en él episodio 41.

-Antes del episodio 40, habrá un nuevo episodio especial qué solo estará disponible en la Versión En Español.

Y eso era todo, ahora aquí los dejo.

Descripción:

Los días eran largos y aburridos, Raimon estaba débil, Los Dragones De Fuego no estaban en él país haciéndolo muy difícil de retarlos y él equipo estaba muerto…

Burn, tuvo una idea, retar a un equipo qué probablemente ustedes ya saben quién es.

Atsuya, invito a su hermano Fubuki al partido, ya qué él no podía dejar a su hermano solo.

Aphrodi, hace un tipo de "Paz" entre él y Raimon, y como primer paso de esa "Paz" él los invito al partido.

Gazelle, fue invitada también al partido por Burn.

Y ahora, es él partido contra Los Dragones de Asia contra él equipo qué preparo Burn… O no…?

Esto Es.

Dragones de Asia!

Episodio 37!

La Bienvenida!

Sábado 11:00 Am.

Todos estaban en él puente de Inazuma, estaban esperando a los otros, Fubuki, Atsuya y Raimon.

Roccoco: A quienes estábamos esperando?

Aphrodi: Je, unos amigos.

Roccoco: Ahora qué lo pienso… Tampoco veo a Atsuya.

Edgar: Atsuya fue donde su hermano para ayudarle a empacar sus cosas y se fue temprano, por eso no lo has visto.

Roccoco: Ummm…

Endou: Lo siento por tenerlos esperando! (Gritando desde lejos)

Roccoco: Um?

Roccoco: !

Roccoco: Es Raimon!

Aphrodi: Al fin.

En eso llega el equipo de Raimon al puente.

Aphrodi: Ustedes son más lentos qué una tortuga.

Burn: O-Oye! Cuál es la gran idea invitarlos?

Aphrodi: Um? Jeje, no te sofoques, son solo unos amigos qué YO personalmente invite, no creo que haya problemas en eso, verdad Gazelle?

Gazelle: Yo tampoco veo ningún problema.

Burn: *Hump*

Mimiru: Oye Gazelle, pero está bien qué vayas con nosotros?

Gazelle: Me siento bien, no hay ningún problema.

Mimiru: Bu-Bueno…

Aphrodi: Oh, al fin esos dos.

Y en eso llega Atsuya y Fubuki.

Fubuki: Lo siento por hacerlos esperar (Y hace una reverencia)

Atsuya: *Hump* Yo no lo siento

Aphrodi: Ummm… Deberías de aprender algo de tú hermano.

Atsuya: Lastima.

Aphrodi: Gazelle, crees qué podríamos… cambiar a los gemelos?

Gazelle: Bueno… no lose… quizás…

Atsuya: !

Atsuya: OYE!

Y todos empezaron a reírse amistosamente

Kazemaru: Oigan chicos, perdonen por interrumpir pero… a donde vamos?

Edgar: Eso es algo qué yo también quiero saber.

Burn: Ja, solo esperen.

Y en eso usando las limosinas de Burn todos empezaron a viajar en primera clase a un lugar desconocido.

Tiempo después.

Burn: Bueno, Ja casi llegamos.

Gazelle: Puedo preguntarte a donde vamos?

Burn: No, no puedes

Gazelle: …

Al llegar.

Burn: Unggg… Al FIN! Llegamos!

Gazelle: Bien… En donde estamos…!

Gazelle: Esto es…!

Burn: Así es! Instituto Alíen!

Afuera del Instituto Alíen

Gazelle: Pe-Pero…

Burn: Ja, cálmate no estamos aquí para estudiar… aunque nos hemos saltado muchas clases… En fin venimos para jugar!

Gazelle: Contra…

Burn: (Interrumpe) Quien? Fácil! Ese imbécil, idiota, kabron Mal Nacido de Gran!

Gazelle: Si lo odias tanto, por qué jugar contra él?

Burn: Es por qué… por qué… ehhh… B-Bueno no tienes qué saberlo, solo juega

Gazelle: …

Mimiru: Vas a jugar?

Gazelle: Eso parece

Mimiru: (Qué increíble! Finalmente veré a Gazelle en acción! Tomare muchas fotos!)

Edgar: Bien, ahora por qué no nos dicen en donde estamos?

Burn: Je, no preguntes "En Donde" Estamos, pregunta "Contra Quien" jugamos.

Edgar: Bien, entonces… Contra "QUIEN" o "QUÉ" jugamos

Gran: (Aparece por atrás) Ese debo ser Yo.

Edgar: !

Edgar: D-De dónde vienes?

Gran: Esa es una pregunta extraña, yo vengo de un lugar muy lejano llamado Instituto Alíen.

Edgar: Instituto… Alíen…?

Gran: Correcto y… Se ven bien, Haruya y Fuusuke

Burn: Tsch, No venimos aquí por tus malditos chistes!

Gran: 1 Mes ha pasado y no has cambiado ni un poco, supongo qué vienes a retarme?

Burn: SI! Y está ves perderás!

Gran: Burn… Siempre dices lo mismo y cada vez que jugamos siempre pierdes.

Burn: JA! No está vez, tengo un equipo qué te puede patear él trasero hasta él Olvido!

Gran: Si conozco a tú equipo, Roccoco del Congo, Fidio y Luca de Italia, Edgar de Inglaterra, Mark de Estados Unidos, Aphrodi de Japón, Neku y Atsuya de… Japón?

Atsuya: JA! Incorrecto! Neku es de Rusia!

Neku: Yo no soy de Rusia.

Atsuya: SHHH! Cállate! Él no lo sabe!

Gran: Bueno… Ustedes ganaron la FF en América y entraran a la FF de Japón, correcto?

Burn: Tú nos espías!

Gran: *Suspiro* Probablemente… O solo leo él periódico.

Burn: …

Burn: Tú nos espías!

Gran: …

Gran: Si Burn yo los espió, por una estúpida razón como qué estoy celoso de tú equipo o me quiero unir o algo así.

Burn: JA! Lástima! No te dejare qué te unas!

Gran: Si Burn… Me voy a cortar las venas o algo…

Burn: JA!

Edgar: (Este sujeto es tan sarcástico, y Buen es un idiota qué se lo está creyendo!)

Gran: En fin, vienen aquí para retarme cierto? Bueno… hoy no puedo, sin embargo mañana si, qué les parece mañana? Bueno, entonces nos vemos, Adiós.

Y en eso Gran se va.

Endou: Quien era él?

Gazelle: Kiyama Hiroto también conocido como Gran, él más poderoso capitán de este Instituto.

Fidio: Y tú lo conoces… por qué?

Gazelle: Éramos estudiantes de este sitio.

Todos: ?

Fidio: E-Enserio?

Burn: Por qué tan sorprendidos? Desar también era un estudiante de aquí.

Todos: ?

Fidio: U-Ustedes 3… E-Eran estudiantes de aquí?

Gazelle: Correcto.

Burn: Je, más precisamente aquí es donde Gazelle y yo nos conocimos.

Gazelle: (Se sonroja y se pone feliz) S-Si…

Edgar: Y ese sujeto era…?

Burn: Basura… Es decir Gran, pero es lo mismo, y estamos aquí para ridiculizarlo y patearle su lamentable trasero!

Fidio: Por qué lo odias tanto?

Burn: Tsch, larga historia.

Fidio: Ah bueno…

Burn: (Interrumpe) Fue hace mucho!

Fidio: Pero… yo…

Burn: (Ignorándolo) Era nuevo y no tenía equipo.

Fidio: …

Burn: A penas empezaba… y ese día llego…

Fidio: Ese Día?

Burn: SI! Ese día!

Roccoco: Pero qué día?

Burn: Estaba caminando y me caí! Y ahí estaba él! Gran!

Edgar: Él… hizo qué te calleras?

Burn: NO! Él estaba sentado en una mesa leyendo.

Mark: Y… tú lo odias… por qué él estaba leyendo…?

Burn: NO! Lo odio, por qué él fue el único qué vio eso!

Aphrodi: …

Aphrodi: Tú lo odias por qué él vio como te caíste?

Burn: Y porque me ridiculizo!

Kai: Oh, entonces él se río de ti!

Burn: NO! Él no se río de mí!

Kai: Entonces, cual es él problema? Por qué dices qué te ridiculizo?

Burn: Por qué yo apuesto qué él se estaba riendo de mí en su mente!

Todos: …

Fidio: B-Burn… No creo que él haya hecho eso… es más no creo que él te haya visto caerte… ya qué él estaba leyendo..

Burn: Y tú qué sabes?

Gazelle: (Se golpea la cabeza con la mano) (No lo puedo creer, solo por eso… Todo este tiempo pensé qué era una discusión o algo… pero es eso? No lo puedo creer..)

Atsuya: Déjame ver si entendí… Tú te caíste al suelo, ese Grans o como sea estaba leyendo un libro y tú dices qué él te vio cayéndote, y él se burlo de ti en su mente… Así es?

Gazelle: (No lo puedo creer… Nadie es tan estúpido…)

Burn: Correcto!

Gazelle: (Burn… No puede ser, tú eres el único idiota qué se cree eso)

Atsuya: Burn! Tienes toda la razón de estar molesto! Yo qué tú, me hubiera levantado y le hubiera pateado él trasero por burlarse de mí!

Todos: …

Gazelle: *Se da un golpe en la cabeza* (Retiro lo dicho… Existe gente más idiota qué Burn)

Fubuki: Pero… Hermano, Yo no creo que él haya hecho eso… Es decir… No creo que ni siquiera te haya visto, es decir él estaba leyendo…

Atsuya: Y tú qué sabes? Probablemente él estaba leyendo… pero… solo estaba leyendo para ocultar su risa!

Burn: ?

Burn: Es cierto! Probablemente él no estaba leyendo hasta qué me vio caerme para esconder su risa!

Burn: GRRR, ESE BATARDO!

Atsuya: Ja! No te preocupes! Yo me voy asegurar qué se arrepienta de haber nacido!

Y con esa vergonzosa escena él equipo dejo él lugar y entro en él instituto.

Adentro del Alíen.

Burn: Ahhhh… Está como antes…

Gazelle: Solo un mes ha pasado Burn.

Burn: 1 Mes? Eso es mucho! Oye, qué te parece si saludamos a los demás?

Gazelle: Bueno… Supongo qué está bien.

Burn: Bueno chicos, cuídense!

Edgar: Es-Espera! No nos puedes dejar solo! No conocemos este sitio!

Burn: Bueno les sugiero qué empiecen a conocerla ya.

Y con eso Gazelle y Burn dejan a los 2 equipos solos.

Edgar: Por qué sigo en este equipo…

Endou: Oye Silver!

Silver: Qué?

Endou: Tanto tiempo (Y le pone su mano sobre él hombro de Silver)

Silver: No me toques! (Y avienta la mano de Endou)

Endou: P-Pero por qué?

Silver: Solo déjame en paz! (Y se va)

Endou: Silver…

Fidio: No te preocupes él se despertó de malas.

Endou: Oh… bueno, gracias.

Fidio: Claro, oh sí, Soy Fidio, Fidio Ardena, gusto en conocerte.

Endou: S-Si, Soy Endou, Endou Mamoru.

Y ambos se dieron las manos.

Someoka: Entonces, qué debemos hacer ahora?

Kidou: Bueno, lo mejor sería explorar este lugar.

Edgar: Hummm… Será un poco difícil, considerando qué este lugar es muy grande.

Kidou: No hay duda sobre eso.

En eso ambos equipos se fueron a explorar el lugar.

Burn y Gazelle se reunieron con sus antiguos amigos, los cuales se sorprendieron al verlos de nuevo.

7:00 Pm

Gazelle: Ahora qué lo pienso… Deberíamos de buscar a los demás.

Burn: Pifff… No te preocupes, han de estar bien.

Gazelle: Han estado alrededor de 10 horas solos.

Burn: Si, si, como quieras…

Burn: Bueno… Entonces nos vemos! Y asegúrense de ver mañana la paliza de Gran!

Antiguo-Equipo: Si!

En eso Burn y Gazelle se fueron y empezaron a buscar a los demás.

Gazelle: Pienso qué nunca los hubiéramos dejado solos.

Burn: Fue tú idea no mía.

Gazelle: *Suspiro*

Burn: Oye y cuando va a empezar… el… Ahhhh… como era?

Gazelle: Futbol Frontera?

Burn: Si! Eso!

Gazelle: Veamos… En 3 días o 4… Según se…

Burn: Je, fácil… Les ganaremos en menos de un segundo.

Gazelle: Si, eso espero.

Burn: Preocupada?

Gazelle: Un poco…

Burn: Por?

Gazelle: N-No, no es nada, no te preocupes.

Burn: (Deja de caminar) Gazelle… Tú no confías en mí…? (Mirando muy serio a Gazelle)

Gazelle: …

Gazelle: Si, tienes razón, lo siento

Burn: Je! Ahora cual es él problema?

Gazelle: Bueno… He encontrado 3 posibles amenazas en él Futbol Frontera

Burn: Y son?

Gazelle: En primer lugar están Los Dragones de Fuego, han ganado mucha fama en poco tiempo, y al ver sus partidos debo decir qué son buenos.

Gazelle: La segunda amenaza son los Blizzards, su nuevo capitán es Fubuki Shirou él hermano de Atsuya, él solo no es una amenaza pero apuesto qué nunca ha usado todo su potencial.

Gazelle: Y la tercera y más obvia es Raimon.

Burn: Ja, sabes, él porterito ha perdido su Hissatsu.

Gazelle: Entiendo… Aphrodi?

Burn: Exacto!

Gazelle: Entonces Raimon es ahora una mayor amenaza.

Burn: Qu-Qué? Por qué? Él perdió su Hissatsu! La única qué tenía! Como puede ser una mayor amenaza?

Gazelle: Respóndeme, tú crees qué él se quedara de brazos cruzados?

Gazelle: No, él no se quedara de brazos cruzados, él encontrara la manera de recuperar su Hissatsu y no solo eso, será más fuerte.

Burn: Pifff… Exageras.

Gazelle: Espero que así sea.

En eso.

Edgar: Oigan! Al fin!

Gazelle y Burn: ? (Voltean a ver)

Gazelle: Vaya, son ustedes, justamente los estábamos buscando.

Edgar: Ja, este lugar es muy grande.

Burn: Entonces! Encontraste tú cuarto?

Edgar: Si… (Eso creo)

Gazelle: Bueno, creo qué deberíamos de descansar por hoy, mañana enfrentamos a un equipo fuerte.

Y con eso él equipo decide descansar por hoy en él instituto, preparándose para mañana…

Él Gran partido.

Bueno, esto es todo!

Y como siempre, Espero qué les guste.

Comenten si gustan y así ayudan a este Fict. A crecer!

Gracias y…

Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones!


	39. Chapter 39

Y aquí estamos, él episodio decisivo.

Génesis vs Dragones de Asia.

Descripción:

Ambos equipos llegan al Instituto Alíen, donde Burn había preparado un partido contra Gran, era tan sorpresa ese partido qué ni siquiera Gran sabía de él, él partido será jugado Hoy, y él equipo descanso mientras tanto, Gazelle y Burn visitaron a sus viejos amigos donde tuvieron un agradable tiempo.

Hoy es él día, él día donde los Dragones de Asia pelearan contra él equipo Génesis, uno de los más poderosos equipos en ambos Él Anime y Él Fict.

Esto es.

Dragones de Asia

Episodio 38!

Él Principio del hombre Génesis contra Él Fin del mundo Dragones de Asia.

7:00 Am. Instituto Alíen

Cuarto de Burn

Burn: Je, hoy finalmente es él día, está vez si Gran te pateare él trasero!

En eso Burn decide irse e ir al gimnasio.

Burn: (Llegando al Gimnasio) Este lugar está igual qué antes… Bien!

Nepper: Hola Capitán!

Burn: Qué? Ah, Nepper, oye yo ya no soy tú capitán sabes?

Nepper: Nah, para mí usted siempre será mí capitán y viene a entrenar como en los viejos tiempos?

Burn: Si, los viejos tiempos… Y tú?

Nepper: Bueno, supuse qué cómo iba a retar a Gran usted vendría aquí, qué le parece si entrenamos?

Burn: Ja! Solo si puedes seguirme mí nivel.

Nepper: Claro!

Mientras tanto.

Someoka: Este lugar es muy grande.

Handa: S-Si…

Kabeyama: Y por qué estamos aquí capitán?

Endou: Oh, es qué nos invitaron a ver un juego.

Handa: Solo por eso…?

Endou: S-Si… Pero vean él lado bueno, podemos aprender una cosa o dos de este juego!

Kidou: Así es.

Someoka: Eh? Kidou?

Kidou: Al ver este partido podemos aprender algo de ellos, es más en este momento ya estamos aprendiendo algo.

Handa: Y qué es?

Kidou: Bueno, este equipo de Gran ha de ser muy fuerte ya qué fueron los Dragones quienes lo retaron y tal y como sabemos a ellos les gusta los retos.

Kazemaru: Correcto.

Fidio: Oigan Chicos!

Endou: Oh, Fidio, hola!

Fidio: Qué hacen aquí? Vamos vallamos a comer.

Endou: *Gruñido* Jeje… Si, es una buena idea!

Fidio: Claro, es por aquí él comedor.

Y junto con Fidio todos se fueron al comedor donde ya estaban los Dragones.

En él comedor. (Cafetería en otros idiomas)

Fidio: Hola chicos, traje a Raimon, espero qué no importe.

Edgar: No hay problema, buenos días *Tomando té*

Endou: S-Si buenos días.

Y Raimon empezó a comer junto con los Dragones.

Kidou: Dime te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Edgar: Y qué puede ser.

Kidou: A ustedes les gusta luchar contra equipos fuertes verdad?

Edgar: *Tomando té*

Edgar: Bueno… Eso depende, tú definición de equipos "Fuertes".

Kidou: Ya veo.

Handa: Tú juegas de Medio campista?

Kai: No, yo soy defensa.

Handa: Ah sí claro! Jeje!

Aphrodi: Dime, alguna vez has sentido qué te falta oxigeno?

Kabeyama: No…

Aphrodi: Alguna vez has sentido qué la gravedad te aplasta?

Kabeyama: Pues no…

Aphrodi: Pues tú cosmos es como una esponja qué absorbe él aire y deja a los enemigos sin oxigena sabias?

Kabeyama: Mí qué…?

Atsuya: Fubuki!

Fubuki: Ah? Eh? Qué pasa?

Atsuya: Nada, solo quería gritar tú nombre.

Fubuki: Ohh…

Atsuya: Fubuki!

Fubuki: S-Si?

Atsuya: Ya te dije, solo quiero gritar tú nombre

Fubuki: Bu-Bueno…

Fidio: Oye, déjame decirte qué eres un gran portero.

Endou: Ah, gracias.

Fidio: Solo tengo una duda, por qué no quisiste unirte?

Endou: Pues… veras Raimon fue el primer equipo al qué entre y fueron mis primeros amigos, así qué es algo así como una… como… ahh…

Fidio: Lealtad?

Endou: Si, como una lealtad

Fidio: Ya veo, yo antes también estuve en otro equipo, Orpheus éramos de Italia y éramos los mejores…

Kazemaru: Oye a ti nunca te había visto antes.

Neku: …

Kazemaru: Qué posición juegas?

Neku: …

Kazemaru: Oye me escuchas?

Neku: …

Kazemaru: Vaya… con él qué me toco sentarme…

Someoka: Oye y tú cómo te llamas?

Luca: …

Luca: Someoka

Someoka: A bueno, yo soy Someoka… No espera! Cómo te llamas?

Ichinose: Así qué eres de América? Increíble yo también!

Mark: Enserio? Eso es fantástico y jugabas futbol allá?

Ichinose: Si pero solo con mis amigos.

Mark: Ya veo.

Ichinose: Y tú?

Mark: Claro… fue hace mucho… pues yo… era capitán del equipo Unicornio…

Ichinose: Enserio? Ese es el mejor equipo de América! Qué fantástico!

Mark: Si… fantástico…

Domon: Oye a ti nunca te había visto.

Mimiru: Quien? Yo?

Domon: Si

Mimiru: Ah sí, es qué soy nueva, soy Mimiru, Mimiru Fujisaki.

Domon: A mí me puedes decir Domon, qué posición juegas?

Mimiru: Ah no, yo soy la Asistente del equipo.

Domon: Asistente… Asistente… ASISTENTE! (Diablos! No invitamos a las chicas a venir! Seguro qué nos van a matar cuando lleguemos)

Y así sucesivamente todos hablaron y hablaron y se llevaron bien…

9:00 Am.

Ambos equipos terminaron su junta y decidieron buscar él estadio.

Endou: Y quienes son con los qué se enfrentan?

Fidio: No lo sabemos, solo sabemos qué eran amigos de Gazelle.

Kidou: Entonces son completamente desconocidos.

Edgar: Correcto, pero no importa siempre les vamos a ganar.

Gazelle: Hablando de ganar, ustedes competirán en él Futbol Frontera cierto?

Endou: Si así es, ustedes también?

Gazelle: Jum, nosotros no competimos, Ganamos.

Endou: Bueno, nosotros no planeamos perder tampoco!

Fidio: Al parecer será un emocionante partido

Mimiru: Oye Gazelle.

Gazelle: Yes?

Mimiru: Y ya tienes las increíbles estrategias?

Gazelle: Um? Bueno… eso creo…

Mimiru: Increíble! Eres increíble!

Gazelle: Gra… Cias…?

Mimiru: Me sorprendí desde el día qué mencionaste él partido!

Gazelle: Eso… Eso no fue nada.

Mimiru: Eres increíble! Y fantástica! Como lo haces?

Gazelle: (Bien, esto es odioso) Así soy, no lose.

Mimiru: No sabes? Vamos, Dímelo!

Gazelle: (…) No lose, solo pasa.

Mimiru: Pero…

Gran: Así qué han llegado? Bueno entonces empecemos.

Gazelle: *Suspiro* (Gracias a Dios)

Aphrodi: Eh?... (Qué raro… pensé haber escuchado a alguien decir Dios y Gracias…)

Roccoco: Pero… Burn no está aquí.

Gran: Burn? A él, no… Él ya está en el Estadio.

Roccoco: Oh, bueno.

En eso Raimon y Los Dragones de Asia fueron al Estadio del Alíen.

En él Estadio del Instituto Alíen.

Someoka: Este lugar… Es irreal!

Handa: No lo creo… Es muy tecnológico.

Kazemaru: S-Si…

Burn: Al fin llegan.

Edgar: Pero si tú…

Burn: (Interrumpe) Si, si, si, empecemos de una vez.

Edgar: …

En la Banca de los Dragones de Asia.

Gazelle: Burn, te puedo preguntar algo?

Burn: Te Amo

Gazelle: *Sonroja* N-No es eso!

Burn: Oh… Ya veo. (Y le da un beso a Gazelle en los labios)

Gazelle: (Rompiendo el beso) Por qué tú…

Burn: (Interrumpe) Tampoco es eso?

Gazelle: N-No *Muy roja*

Burn: Entonces.

Gazelle: De-Déjame terminar

Gazelle: Por qué elegisteis a Gran para jugar?

Burn: A quien?

Gazelle: *Suspiro* Por qué elegisteis a "La Basura" para jugar?

Burn: Ah… Él, Fácil, recuerdas él día del partido?

Gazelle: Si…

Burn: Bueno, ese día empatamos y yo odio empatar!

Gazelle: Así qué, este partido es por venganza?

Burn: Y por qué estaba aburrido.

Gazelle: Bueno, esto no puede ser tan malo, probablemente aprendamos algo si jugamos contra este equipo.

Burn: Vez? Es bueno después de todo

Gazelle: Mientras ganemos no hay ningún problema.

Burn: Ja, Claro!

Mimiru: Gazelle, cual formación deberíamos usar?

Gazelle: Veamos…

Gazelle: Está es una gran oportunidad, Raimon nos observa junto con él Instituto Alíen… Si ganamos su moral caerá hasta él suelo

Gazelle: Haremos un juego normal, jugaremos a la ofensiva, hagan tantos goles como sea posible pero no revelen su potencial, entendido?

Equipo: Si!

Mimiru: (Increíble! No puedo esperar a verlos jugar!)

Formación de Los Dragones de Asia

Delanteros:

Burn, Atsuya, Luca.

Medio Campistas:

Edgar, Mark, Aphrodi, Silver.

Defensas:

Gazelle, Kai, Roccoco.

Portero:

Desar.

Formación del equipo Génesis:

Delanteros:

Gran, Ulvida, Wheeze.

Medio Campistas:

Keeve, Gale, Zohan, Houser, Kohma, Ark, Quill.

Defensas:

Ninguno.

Portero:

Nero

Narrador Alíen: Y aquí estamos una vez más en el estadio Alíen, representando nuestra escuela y el espacio, él más poderoso equipo de toda la galaxia… Génesis!

Narrador Alíen: Y su contrincante, los 2 ex-estudiantes, él ex-capitán de Prominence, la talentosa estudiante y él próximo candidato a capitán de Epsilon… Auto proclamados él más poderoso equipo de la historia… Dragones de Asia!

Arbitro Alíen: Ambos capitanes vengan.

Gazelle: Nos volvemos a ver Gran, listo para tú derrota?

Gran: Je, suenas como Burn, al parecer pasas mucho tiempo con él, en fin, miremos qué pasa, yo digo Numero.

Gazelle: *Hum* Incorrecto… Cara

Arbitro Alíen: …

Arbitro Alíen: La moneda resulto Cara, los Dragones de Asia tienen la primera patada.

Gazelle: Al parecer perdiste.

Gran: Solo es la primera patada, yo no estaría tan feliz de ser tú.

Gazelle: Ya veremos.

Gazelle: (Caminando) (Llega donde Burn) Has lo que quieras… (Sigue caminando)

Burn: *Sonríe* Jaja, bien!

Arbitro Alíen: Ambos equipo… Empiecen!

Edgar: (Acaso no pito?)

Burn: Vamos Atsuya! A la carga!

Atsuya: JA! Por supuesto!

Narrador Alíen: Atsuya y Nagumo empiezan a correr.

Burn: (Tsch, acaso me llamo por mí nombre?)

Narrador Alíen: Han llegado al muro de los Medio Campistas.

Atsuya: Adelante!

Atsuya: Burn!

Narrador Alíen: Y él humano Atsuya hace un pase rápido a Haruya.

Burn: (Tsch, Deja de llamarme por mí nombre!) Bien! Comencemos!

Atsuya: Si!

Burn & Atsuya: Estrella de Fuego FINAL!

(Episodio 27 está la descripción)

Nero: !

Nero: Es diferente a la de la última vez! Cinturón de Meteoritos!

Narrador Alíen: Es un gol, él primer punto va hacía los Dragones de Asia, los humanos están ganando.

Edgar: Ja, lo dices como si fueras un verdadero alienígena.

En él público

Fubuki: Bien! Atsuya!

Atsuya: Eh? (Ve al público) Oh! Si! Gracias Fubuki!

Narrador Alíen: es el turno de Génesis.

Gran: Nada mal Burn has mejorado, pero nosotros tampoco nos quedamos atrás.

Arbitro Alíen: Comiencen!

Narrador Alíen: Ahora Gran de Génesis va hacía la portería.

Gran: Vamos! Cañón Espacial!

Desar: Hoyo Negro!

Narrador: Y Saginuma Osamu detiene él tiro de Gran.

Burn: Ja! Eso es todo? Eres un chiste!

Gran: (Ignóralo Gran, tú sabes qué no estás jugando enserio, déjalo qué diga lo qué quiera)

Gazelle: *Mirando a Gran* (Él no está jugando enserio… Él está escondiendo algo, creo qué deberíamos de presionarlo hasta qué revele qué oculta y lo sí lo hacemos bien, fácilmente podemos contra atacar) Luca.

Luca: Um? Ya? Mamma mía…

Gazelle: Desar.

Desar: (Quieres sofocarlos no es así?) Hey Luca!

Narrador Alíen: Y Osamu hace un pase largo a Luca.

Kidou: Creo que ellos tienen un plan.

Endou: A qué te refieres Kidou?

Kidou: Según lo qué se, Burn es el delantero estrella y él jugador más popular de su equipo, si ese es el punto por qué le dan él balón a Luca?

Gouenji: Buen punto, además ese chico Luca casi nunca juega y solo ha mostrado 1 Hissatsu.

Kazemaru: Es cierto, entonces por qué va hacer él, él qué va a tirar?

Luca: Tehehe… Es mucho trabajo pero no hay de otra… Tiro Torre Eiffel!

Endou: Hay está!

Nero: Es mío…!

Narrador Alíen: Gol, el portero de Génesis fue vencido por la velocidad de la Hissatsu del humano Luca, él juego está 2-0.

Nero: Fue… muy… rápido…

Gran: (No es posible… Ni siquiera mí Navaja Meteoro están rápida…)

Gazelle: (Al parecer no es suficiente…) Silver te toca.

Silver: Enserio? Increíble! Gracias!

Mimiru: Me pregunto… Como es qué ustedes le entienden? Ella no dice nada y a veces solo con qué ella los vea o diga algo, ustedes ya tienen él plan en la cabeza…

Fidio: Oh eso… Bueno, es difícil de describirlo, pero… es como qué ella solo diga unas pocas cosas y en tú mente sientes qué ya lo sabes todo… es un sentimiento… muy raro de describir…

Mimiru: Increíble…

Fidio: Sin duda alguna… Gazelle es alguien increíble…

Silver: La velocidad es mi elemento! Es mí Alma! Es mí… PODER! Velocidad de la Luz Nivel… 8!

Kazemaru: Nivel 8?

Kidou: A qué te refieres?

Kazemaru: En el último juego él apenas sabía él nivel 7.

Kidou: Como? Y cuando fue ese partido?

Kazemaru: Hace menos de una semana…

Kidou: Vaya… no lo creo… en menos de una semana logro mejorar su Hissatsu…

Narrador Alíen: Gol… La línea de los humanos ha logrado él 3-0

Gran: (Maldita sea Gazelle… No tengo otra opción, pero debemos usar nuestro máximo) Chicos! Es la hora!

Equipo: *Uhum*

Gazelle: *Sonríe* (No puedes con la presión Gran? Eso pensé, si presionas a alguien hasta sus límites entonces él colapsara y tomara decisiones apresuradas y erróneas como esa, al usar todo tú potencial en él primer tiempo es una mala decisión ya qué usaras toda tú energía al principio y te quedaras sin nada al final, este juego es nuestro) Formación Betta 2

Mimiru: Formación Betta 2?

Fidio: Si, es una formación defensiva, también es llamada "Perro detrás de Hueso" Cada vez qué él oponente tiene él balón, todos los jugadores de nuestro equipo van detrás de él.

Mimiru: Todo el equipo?

Fidio: Si, también él portero.

Mimiru: Pe-pero… eso no es arriesgado?

Fidio: Ehh… si… pero es para poner presión en los jugadores.

Mimiru: Ya entiendo! Si todo el equipo va detrás del jugador, entonces él jugador debe actuar rápidamente, si no pierde el balón.

Fidio: *Babeando* (Ahhhh… bonita e inteligente…)

Mimiru: Um? Fidio?

Fidio: A-Ah! *Despertando* S-Si! Es decir, si… Juegan con la mente del rival.

Mimiru: !

Mimiru: Yace! Si todos van detrás del jugador enemigo eso significa qué él jugador debe actuar le guste o no, y en él momento qué él hace él pase o tiro existe un gran margen de fallo por la presión!

Fidio: *Babeando*

Gran: Wheeze! Es tuya!

Wheeze: Aj!

Burn, Edgar, Luca, Atsuya, Silver and Aphrodi: AHORA!

Wheeze: Se-Seis? G-Gran!

Narrador Alíen: Y Wheeze de Génesis hace un mal pase.

Edgar: Ja! Estábamos esperando eso! Excalibur!

Nero: Red Procyon!

Narrador Alíen: Gol, otro gol, 4-0.

Burn: (Pero qué aburrido narrador…)

Arbitro Alíen: Tiempo terminado.

Edgar: (Qué acaso él no pita?)

Gran: (Bien, al fin, el segundo tiempo iniciara dentro de poco y aquí es donde empieza el verdadero reto).

Y con esto concluimos él episodio de hoy.

Y aquí les dejo las Hissatsus!

Ojo 1:

Cinturón de Meteoritos.

Es una Hissatsu de nivel bajo y la tiene Nero de Génesis, consiste en, todo él campo es transformado a un Espacio, y una gran cantidad de meteoritos pequeños se estrellan contra la Hissatsu enemiga hasta dejarla sin fuerzas, sin embargo está Hissatsu fallo al detener la Estrella de Fuego Final.

Ojo 2:

Cañón Espacial.

Es una Hissatsu de bajo nivel, y la tiene cualquier miembro del Instituto Alíen, él usuario tira él balón hacia arriba, todo él campo se cambia al Espacio, y un satélite aparece arriba, cuando él usuario patea él balón en el aire él satélite dispara un poderoso rayo y envía el balón directamente hacía él portero ignorando a los defensas.

Bueno esto es todo!

Y

Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones!


	40. Chapter 40

Y estamos de regreso!

Con él episodio 39!

Casi llegamos al 40!

Hoy es la segunda parte del gran partido entre Génesis y Los Dragones de Asia.

Descripción:

En él último partido, Génesis fue empujado hacía los limites como parte del plan de Gazelle, hasta qué llegaron al 4-0 Gran decide jugar enserio.

El primer tiempo termina con una exagerada superioridad, Los Dragones de Asia toman la ventaja con un 4-0

Ahora Génesis está en la punta de la aguja, Gazelle ha puesto a Génesis en una situación difícil donde los ha forzado a usar su "Plan" por adelantado.

Ahora es tiempo de saber qué hará Gran con su nuevo poder.

Esto Es.

Dragones de Asia

Episodio 39!

Él final de una batalla sin fin…

En la banca de los Dragones de Asia.

Mimiru: Gazelle! Eso fue asombroso! Eres increíble!

Gazelle: Si, eso creo… (Sentándose en la banca)

Mimiru: Como haces eso?

Gazelle: Hacer qué?

Mimiru: Esas grandes estrategias en él juego!

Gazelle: Jum… Únicamente ocurren nada más.

Mimiru: Es increíble!

Gazelle: (Si Increíble… pero me temo que también algo intentara Gran…)

En la banca de Génesis.

Gran: Vaya, esto se complico un poco.

Ulvida: Ahora qué Gran?

Gran: Bueno, ya empezaremos a jugar enserio.

Wheeze: Entendido, están muertos

Arbitro Alíen: Ambos equipos venga, Juego listo, Tiempo empezado.

Edgar: Por qué hablara así?

Alíen Narrador: Es hora ambos equipos empiezan, Él segundo tiempo Inicia.

Alíen Narrador: Ambos equipos mantienen su formación.

Arbitro Alíen: Empiecen!

Edgar: (Tan difícil es pitar?)

Gran: La victoria es nuestra! Ulvida, Wheeze!

Ulvida & Wheeze: Si!

Gran, Ulvida & Wheeze: Supernova!

Narrador Alíen: Y Génesis libera una de sus más poderosas Hissatsus conocida como Supernova, qué pretende él portero de los Dragones.

Desar: DestrozaTaladros!

(Nota: Me di cuenta qué en otras versiones le dicen TaladroDestructor)

Narrador Alíen: Ambas Hissatsus están colisionando… Pero la Supernova es demasiado para él DestrozaTaladros…

Narrador Alíen: Y Génesis marca un Gol, Él equipo Génesis hace él primer punto en el primer tiempo.

Gazelle: (Bien Gran sin duda eres bueno, mejor qué antes… Pero no es suficiente)

Arbitro Alíen: Inicien!

Burn: Hey Luca.

Narrador Alíen: Burn hace un pase corto a Luca.

Gran: Ahora1

Narrador Alíen: Ulvida y Wheeze hacen un deslice y le roban él balón a Luca

Gazelle: (Son Rapidos)

Gran: De nuevo!

Gran, Ulvida & Wheeze: Supernova!

Desar: DestrozaTaladros!

Narrador Alíen: Y nuevamente la Supernova vence él DestrozaTaladros, la diferencia entre poderes es clara, anotando ya él segundo gol para Génesis.

Burn: Tsch, Nada mal Gran… Pero esto apenas inicia!

Atsuya: Oye! Hagámoslo!

Burn: Jaja! Así se habla! Es la hora de..

Atsuya & Burn: Estrella de Fuego FINAL!

Nero: Está vez No… Trampa Alíen!

Narrador Alíen: Y Nero de Génesis detiene por completo la Estrella de Fuego Final de los Dragones.

Burn: Tsch

Gran: Ahora qué harán?

Burn: Aun no has visto Nada!

Gran: Tú también… Observa.

Gran: Una vez más!

Gran, Ulvida & Wheeze: Supernova!

Desar: (Demonios!) DestrozaTaladros!

Narrador Alíen: 3-4, Supernova marca el tercer gol.

Kidou: Algo no anda bien aquí…

Gouenji: Lo notaste?

Kidou: Así es.

Endou: Eh? Qué pasa?

Kidou: No estoy muy seguro, pero… Es posible qué lo encontremos dentro de poco.

Burn: Una vez más!

Burn & Atsuya: Estrella de Fuego FINAL!

Nero: Trampa… Alíen!

Narrador Alíen: Una vez más fracasa la Hissatsu de los Dragones.

Burn: *Hump*

Gran: Nos toca!

Gran, Ulvida & Wheeze: Supernova!

Desar: (Unggg…) DestrozaTaladros…

Narrador Alíen: Gol, 4-4.

Gazelle: *Suspiro* Ustedes son tan idiotas…

Gazelle: Dame él balón.

Desar: D-De acuerdo…

Gazelle: Les voy a mostrar.

Narrador Alíen: Gazelle está cambiando posiciones, ahora ella es Delantero.

Endou: Ella juega de delantero?

Gazelle: (Empieza a mirar el campo de Génesis)

Arbitro Alíen: Empiecen.

Gazelle: Yo lo llevo.

Narrador Alíen: Gazelle va directamente hacía la portería.

Narrador Alíen: Está pasando a los Delanteros… A los Medio Campistas… Ya paso a los Defensas

Gran: Imposible!

Gazelle: Los Dragones de Asia No existimos para Ganar… Los Dragones de Asia existimos para Vencer a Nuestros Enemigos!

Gazelle: Él hielo congelara sus Almas… Les mostrare los Horrores del Hielo

Gazelle: Ventisca Extrema!

Nero: Pero qué…?

Nero: Tra-Trampa Alíen!

Narrador Alíen: Go-Gol… Gazelle de Los Dragones de Asia ha logrado él quinto punto… 5-4

Mimiru: Im-Impresionante…

Edgar: Wow…

Silver: No tengo palabras…

Burn: Jaja! Qué bien! Dame esos Cinco!

Y Gazelle le sonríe a Burn y cuando estuvo a punto de darle los 5…

De repente Burn toma su mano y la hala hacía él y le da un beso en los labios…

Al principio Gazelle estuvo muy sorprendida… pero luego empezó a dejarse llevar y empezó a abrazar a Burn haciendo él beso más apasionado.

Él beso solo duro 15 segundos… Pero para ellos fue más qué suficiente…

Gazelle: *Mirada tierna* Burn…

Burn: Oye no te preocupes! Déjamelo a mí.

Gazelle: (Poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Burn) Si… Puedo confiar en ti…

Burn: (Abrazándola) Y yo puedo confiar en ti también…

Gazelle: Quisiera quedarme así… pero…

Burn: Si, Él juego.

Gazelle: Si…

Burn: Qué te parece después?

Gazelle: Si… Entonces… Haz tú mejor my Jugador Estrella (Y le dio un beso en la mejilla).

Burn: Jeje, Vamos Atsuya!

Atsuya: Qué tienes en mente?

Burn: Si ella puede hacer un Gol, nosotros también podemos!

Atsuya: Jaja! Ni lo dudes!

Arbitro Alíen: Inicien!

Gran: Esto aun no acaba!

Gazelle: Cambiamos Jugadores!

Arbitro Alíen: Procedan.

Gazelle: Desar a los Defensas, Roccoco Portero.

Roccoco: E-Enserio?

Gazelle: Así es… Niño Trueno.

Roccoco: Jejeje… S-Si!

Roccoco: Hare mí mejor!

Wheeze: No importa! No nos detendrás!

Gran, Ulvida & Wheeze: Supernova!

Roccoco: No van a pasar! Desde ese día yo prometí hacerme más fuerte!

Roccoco: No… No… NO PASARAN!

Roccoco: Fuerza… RELAMPAGO!

Narrador Alíen: Y él nuevo portero Roccoco detiene la Supernova de Génesis.

Gran: Esto no se acaba aquí!

Burn: ADELANTE!

Gran: Usaremos nuestro mejor…

Gran, Ulvida & Wheeze: PINGUINOS… ESPACIALES!

Gazelle: (Bien Roccoco… Estas solo, nadie te ayudara, confió en qué detengas él tiro… Hazlo bien Roccoco=

Roccoco: (Ningún defensa se mueve… Es cierto! Gazelle confía en qué YO detendré él tiro… Entiendo ahora… Es por qué…) Este es mí DEBER!

Roccoco: (Fuerza Relámpago es poderosa… Mano Fantasma es rápida… Si los pudiera mezclar… Entonces…) Él resultado… es… Mano de Dios Relámpago!

Gran: Pe-Pero… NO!

Narrador Alíen: Roccoco detiene los Pingüinos Espaciales de Génesis! Él juego termina y Los Dragones de Asia Ganan!

Estudiantes: EEEEEEHHHHH!

Estudiante: INCREÍBLE!

Estudiante: Qué fabuloso son los Dragones de Asia!

Estudiante: ROCCOCO!

Estudiantes: ROCCOCO! ROCCOCO! ROCCOCO!

Roccoco: Eh…? Por qué dicen mí nombre?

Burn: JA! POR QUÉ? Por qué eso fue increíble! VAMOS VEN AQUÍ! (Y Burn empezó a frotarle el pelo a Roccoco)

Roccoco: Jejeje! No espera… Qué me da cosquillas!

Y en eso Roccoco junto con los demás del equipo empezaron a saludar a todos los del público, dieron un excelente partido y todos quedaron maravillados por él gran show qué dieron.

Al final…

Gazelle: Eres un gran talento Gran, si tú y Burn no fueran enemigos te invitaría a nuestro equipo, pero me temo qué es imposible.

Gran: Gracias por la invitación pero si es cierto, Bueno… Ustedes ganaron, admito mí derrota, Muy bien hecho Gazelle y tú también Burn.

Burn: JA! Arrodíllate ante mí!

Gran: Quizás en otra ocasión… Por ahora admito mí derrota y me retiro, Los veré luego.

Y con eso los Dragones decidieron hacer una fiesta por Roccoco y su aplastante victoria hacía Génesis.

Él Fin.

Gracias por leer! Y aquí les dejo la parte de las Hissatsus!

Ojo 1:

Trampa Alíen

Es una Hissatsu de Nero él portero de Génesis consiste en qué cuando una Hissatsu va hacía la portería, un campo de fuerza grande y cuadrado aparece, la Hissatsu queda paralizada y 4 cañones aparecen en cada esquina de la portería y lanza un rayo qué deja sin poder a la Hissatsu, está Hissatsu se considera de gran nivel ya qué detuvo 2 veces la Estrella de Fuego Final.

Ojo 2:

Ventisca Extrema

Es la más poderosa Hissatsu de Gazelle conocida hasta ahora y es una Hissatsu de gran nivel consiste en, Gazelle detiene el balón y apunta hacia la portería, en eso patea él balón a gran velocidad hacia arriba en eso un gran iceberg debajo del balón Gazelle llega hasta él top y patea él balón hacia abajo causando qué todo él iceberg se destruya, cuando él balón llega hacía él suelo todos los pedazos del iceberg se convierten en peligrosos "Fragmentos de Hielo" Gazelle finalmente patea él balón hacía la portería, y él balón es un proyectil congelado qué es acompañado con peligrosos fragmentos de hielos qué destruyen y dañan cualquier Hissatsu enemiga.

Ojo 3:

Fuerza Relámpago

Es una Hissatsu de nivel Medio-Alto, la usa Roccoco y consiste en, Cuando él Rival/Oponente hace una Hissatsu qué va hacía la portería, la mano derecha de Roccoco empieza a descargar chispas y Roccoco hace un gran salto, en él aire él carga un poderoso puño y cuando llega hacía él balón libera la fuerza del puño relámpago qué no solo deja a la Hissatsu en 0 de fuerza sino también puede usarse para meter goles.

Ojo 4:

Mano de Dios Relámpago.

Es la combinación de Fuerza Relámpago y Mano Fantasma, está Hissatsu es de Roccoco y consiste en, Roccoco hace la Mano Fantasma normalmente cuando la mano atrapa él balón, la mano de Roccoco libera una enorme fuerza de electricidad a la Hissatsu enemiga, es eso la mano libera descargas eléctricas y destroza la Hissatsu haciendo cerrar su mano, está Hissatsu es de Gran Nivel y puede vencer casi cualquier Hissatsu sin ningún problema.


	41. Chapter 41

Estamos de regreso!

Episodio 40.

Oh si, debo decirles lo siento a todos ustedes, por qué cuando ustedes hacen un Review yo no les puedo responder, recibo él Review pero no lo puedo responder, problema de Fanfiction.

Bueno una vez dicho eso, si me recuerdo bien, él equipo estaba en él Instituto Alíen en un partido contra Gran…

La FF se acerca y nuestro equipo entrenaba contra uno de los más populares y poderosos equipos… Génesis

Descripción:

Los Dragones de Asia estaban aburridos, especialmente Burn, y con una gran idea Burn les dice a los del equipo qué van a luchar contra un poderoso equipo…

El equipo conoce el lugar donde todo empezó… Instituto Alíen.

Raimon fue invitado por Aphrodi para observar el partido, y si lo hacían bien Aphrodi les regresaría la Mano Fantasma a Endou.

Los Dragones de Asia vencen a Génesis 6-4, Hiroto tranquilamente acepta el resultado sin ningún tipo de quejas.

Raimon queda en silencio observando la victoria de su rival…

La FF está por comenzar.

Qué hará Endou y Raimon contra los Poderosos Dragones de Asia?

Esto es.

Dragones de Asia

Episodio 40.

Él Ultimo Entrenamiento… Raimon.

El equipo estaba muy cansado y se levantaron tarde ese día por la fiesta, Casi todos se levantaron a las 11:00 Am, y así mismo ese día era él ultimo día qué él equipo estaría en él Instituto Alíen.

Endou: YA ENTENDI!

Someoka: Ah? Qu-Qué?

Endou: Lo hemos estado haciendo todo mal.

Handa: Pero él qué?

Endou: Chicos, ustedes saben por qué no hemos vencido a los Dragones de Asia?

Domon: Ehhh… Por qué son muy fuertes y tienen como 100 Hissatsus cada uno?

Endou: Eeeehhhh… S-Si! Pero ustedes recuerdan él primer partido contra ellos?

Kidou: …

Kazemaru: Ehh… Si, si lo recordamos.

Endou: Y recuerdas qué pasó?

Kazemaru: Si… fue muy difícil, nos hicieron 3 puntos… espera… solo 3 puntos? Pero…

Endou: SI! Lo ven? Es por qué ahora qué sabemos de la fuerza qué tienen les tememos, pero no más, Chicos! Quiero tener otro partido contra ellos! Pero quiero qué todos nosotros demos nuestro mejor!

Equipo: SI!

En eso Raimon fue a la cafetería donde estaban comiendo los Dragones.

Endou: Gazelle, Queremos enfrentar a tú equipo!

Burn: *Escupe la comida* Pero qué…?

Gazelle: (Acaso escuche bien? Nos está retando?) Ummm… Y por qué tan de repente quieres retarnos?

Kai: Al parecer alguien no estaba prestando atención al último partido qué tuvimos.

Endou: Lo vimos, pero aun así, los queremos retar.

Aphrodi: (Huummm… Interesante… Eso es exactamente lo qué quería escuchar… Endou tienes fuego en tus ojos) Jum-Jum, nosotros aceptamos, Esperare en el estadio, Nos vemos.

Gazelle: (Qué planeas Aphrodi? Retarlos? No… Tú quieres qué ELLOS nos reten, interesante) Bueno Endou, aceptamos tú desafío.

Burn: Alto hay! *Golpea la mesa* Yo no estoy de acuerdo! No peleo contra débiles!

Gazelle: Y ahora qué Burn?

Burn: Dije No! No voy a luchar contra ellos!

Gazelle: Enserio? Quizás te diviertas…

Burn: Si… Claro…

Gazelle: Acaso… No me crees?

Burn: *Hump* bien, bien…

En eso todos se reunieron en el Estadio.

En la banca de los Dragones de Asia.

Gazelle: Debo de decir qué estoy asombrada.

Edgar: Humm… Si, desde cuando son ellos los qué nos retan?

Burn: Esto es una total pérdida de tiempo.

Gazelle: No lo creo… Pero de aceptar algo, nadie se puede volver fuerte de la noche a la mañana, así qué una vez más, no usaremos todo lo qué tenemos.

Equipo: SI!

En la banca de Raimon.

Endou: Bien chicos! Esto es! Enseñémosle él futbol de Raimon!

Equipo: SI!

Arbitro: *Silba* Ambos capitanes vengan.

Gazelle: No te preocupes Endou, tú puedes tener la primera patada.

Arbitro: Segura? Bueno, Entonces Raimon tiene la primera patada.

Narrador: Una vez más estamos aquí en el estadio Alíen! Y por primera vez Raimon desafía a los Dragones de Asia!

(Nota: Él Arbitro y Narrador son HUMANOS no ALIENS)

Formación de los Dragones de Asia:

Delanteros:

Fidio, Burn, Aphrodi.

Medio Campistas:

Luca, Edgar, Mark, Atsuya.

Defensas:

Gazelle, Kai, Roccoco.

Portero

Desar.

Formación de Raimon:

Delanteros:

Gouenji, Someoka.

Medio Campistas:

Ichinose, Handa, Kidou, Kazemaru.

Defensas:

Kazemaru, Domon, Shourinij, Kurimatsu.

Portero:

Endou.

Arbitro: *Pita*

Narrador: Él partido ha comenzado, cuál de estos poderosos equipos ganara? Acaso Raimon tiene algún tipo de Súper-Hissatsu?

Gazelle: (Bien Endou, Enséñanos tú poder).

Endou: (Chicos… Confió en ustedes y Confió qué ganaremos…) JUNTOS!

Someoka: Gouenji.

Gouenji: Si.

Someoka: Hagámoslo!

Narrador: Someoka pasa él balón a Gouenji.

Narrador: Gouenji usa su velocidad para sobrepasar a los jugadores de los Dragones!

Kai: Si? Parece divertido! Tacleada de la Esfinge! (Episodio 27)

Narrador: Y con un abrumador poder Kai taclea a Gouenji y roba él balón!

Kai: Ja, e iban ganando, atrápalo… Atsuya!

Y justo a medio camino del pase Gouenji se levanta y roba él balón.

Kai: Qué? Pero estabas en el suelo!

Gouenji: *Sonríe*

Gouenji: Someoka!

Someoka: SI! Dragón…

Gouenji: TORNADO!

Gazelle: Están a millones de años lejos de hacer un gol… Muro de Espejo! (Episodio 3)

Gouenji: Quien dijo qué ese fue un tiro?

Gazelle: (Era un pase?)

Ichinose: Es mío!

Narrador: VAYA! Gazelle fue engañada! Él Tornado Dragón fue un pase y no un tiro!

Roccoco: Alto hay!

Ichinose: Je…

E Ichinose evade a Roccoco muy fácilmente.

Roccoco: !

Ichinose: Endou! Domon!

Domon & Endou: Si!

Ichinose, Domon & Endou: Vamos! Tri-Pegaso!

Desar: (Igual de débil qué la ultima vez) Hoyo Negro!

Gazelle: (Solo han mejorado sus habilidades… No me preocupo)

Narrador: GGOOLL!

Gazelle: ? (Qué?)

Desar: Imp-Imposible… Ese tiro era débil… Esto no puede pasar.

Edgar: Pero… La última vez Desar pudo detener ese tiro muy fácilmente…

Narrador: Él partido está ahora 1-0! Y Raimon tiene la ventaja!

Ichinose: Jaja! Fantástico!

Domon: Si! Eso fue increíble!

Endou: Si! Continuemos así!

Gazelle: Solo es un gol, no me preocupo.

Fidio: (Endou… Increíble… En tan corto tiempo lograron hacer un gol… Increíble…)

Mimiru: Algo anda mal aquí.

Silver: Por qué lo dices?

Mimiru: Por qué Desar perdió contra esa Hissatsu? La última vez él la pudo detener muy fácilmente.

Silver: Grrrr… (Hermano...)

Burn: JA! Solo por un punto celebran? Vamos es nuestro turno!

Fidio & Aphrodi: Si

Burn: Andando!

Narrador: Y Burn de los Dragones de Asia se dirige a la portería!

Domon: Alto hay! Deslice Mortal!

Burn: Ja! Fidio!

Fidio: Si!

Kazemaru & Kurimatsu: HHHHAAAA!

Aphrodi: Estoy Libre!

Fidio: !

Fidio: Aphrodi!

Narrador: Fidio evita la tacleada haciendo un pase hacía Aphrodi!

Aphrodi: Divirtámonos! Ola de Aura! (Episodio 35)

Kabeyama: ÉL MURO!

Narrador: Y Kabeyama bloquea la Ola de Aura con su cuerpo!

Aphrodi: *Hump* Gran cosa… Dios siempre da segundas oportunidades.

Kabeyama: Gouenji!

Endou: Vamos Chicos! Lo están haciendo fantástico!

Edgar: No tan rápido!

Gouenji: Kidou!

Edgar: Ung.

Kidou: Si!

Mark: No pasas!

Kidou: Ahora! Someoka!

Mark: Qué?

Narrador: Increíble! Raimon está avanzado en el campo de los Dragones de Asia sin ningún problema!

Gazelle: Roccoco ve por Someoka, Kai por Gouenji, Yo iré por él resto.

Kai & Roccoco: Si!

Kidou: Someoka No hagas pase!

Someoka: Eh? En-Entendido…

Kidou: Ichinose ven con migo!

Ichinose: Bien

Narrador: Al parecer Kidou e Ichinose están siguiendo a Someoka!

Mimiru: Esto no es bueno.

Silver: Si! Ellos saben qué Roccoco no es muy bueno para la defensa…

Mimiru: Pero… Como lo lograron…

Silver: Grrr… Maldición! (Hermano!)

Kidou: (Roccoco… Es el punto débil de su línea de defensa) Ahora Someoka!

Someoka: Si!

Someoka: Gouenji! Dragón…

Gouenji: Tornado!

Desar: No lo lograron! DestrozaTaladros!

Desar: (Qué? Ahora es más poderosa? IMPOSIBLE!) AAAAHHH!

Narrador: GOL! Raimon logra anotar otro GOL! 2-0!

Burn: Tsch.

Gazelle: Es más… Fuerte…?

Silver: De nuevo?

Mimiru: Esto no es nada bueno… (Pero… Este es el futbol de Raimon)

Burn: Solo es mera suerte… Fidio, Aphrodi enseñémosle como se juega!

Fidio & Aphrodi: Si!

Narrador: Los Delanteros de los Dragones de Asia están ahora molestos!

Ichinose: No pasaran!

Burn: Aphrodi!

Aphrodi: Jeje, Es mía ahora!

Domon: No por mucho… Deslice Mortal!

Aphrodi: ?

Aphrodi: (Pero de donde salió?) AGGG… *Cayéndose al Suelo*

Domon: Vamos Gouenji!

Aphrodi: Imposible… (Esto no es bueno… No hemos hecho ningún gol…)

Gouenji: Nosotros vamos… Nosotros vamos… VAMOS A GANAR… TORMENTA DE FUEGO!

Desar: Qué es esto…?

Endou: Increíble… QUÉ BIEN GOUENJI!

Narrador: GGGGOOOOLLLL! Gouenji con su nueva Hissatsu Bakunetsu Storm logra meter otro Gol! 3-0!

Gazelle: *Suspiro* Al parecer esto se salió de nuestras manos… (En fin, esto no se quedara así)

Narrador: GOOOLLL! 4-0! Raimon logra él cuarto punto!

Arbitro: *Pita* Fin del primer tiempo!

Narrador: Qué? INCREÍBLE! Se termino! El primer tiempo ha acabado! Y por primera vez los Dragones de Asia están perdiendo! Al parecer la suerte de Raimon aumenta! Raimon está dominando a los Dragones de Asia! Qué harán ellos para recuperarse en el segundo tiempo?

En la banca de los Dragones

Gazelle: *Suspiro* (Sentándose)

Burn: Gazelle!

Gazelle: Um? Burn… Al menos déjame sentarme antes qué empieces.

Burn: Es inaceptable!

Gazelle: Bien… Ahora qué? Cual es él problema?

Burn: QUÉ? ESTAMOS PERDIENO! ESE ES MÍ PROBLEMA!

Gazelle: Enserio? Burn… Nosotros les podemos ganar fácilmente a cualquier hora, nosotros nunca perdemos y hoy no es la excepción.

Mimiru: Así es! Los planes de Gazelle son perfectos!

Gazelle: Hablando de eso, tienes lo qué te pedí?

Mimiru: SI! Analice las jugadas y a Raimon… Yo creo qué deberíamos usar Él Omega,

Gazelle: Excelente, lo ves Burn?

Burn: Aun así! Esto es muy vergonzoso!

Edgar: Aunque no me guste… Estoy de acuerdo con Burn, nunca los hubiéramos dejado llegar tan lejos.

Fidio: Si… Como consiguieron ese poder…?

Aphrodi: Jejeje… Chicos… Chicos… Chicos… Aun no lo entienden? Ellos son humanos, Nosotros Dioses, Nosotros dejamos a los humanos hacer lo que quieran… Hasta un punto donde… CRASH!... Jeje.

Luca: Sé.

Burn: Entonces… Qué haremos?

Gazelle: Lo haremos… Él Omega.

Él Fin.

Bien! Desde aquí les anuncio, yo soy Atsuya! El hermano menor del creador de esta serie.

Desde ahora yo escribiré los episodios, ya qué mí hermano lo operaron en los ojos y se está recuperando o algo así…

Las cosas cambiaran:

1-Comenten… O NO ESCRIBIRE O POSTEARE NUEVOS EPISODIOS

2-No quiero comentarios de… Errores Gramaticales, Quejas, Spam, O los elimino.

Eso es todo.

Y bueno como siempre pondré está frase.

Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones.

COMENTEN


	42. Chapter 42

Es la hora de poner un fin al partido de Raimon!

Episodio 41!

Descripción:

Raimon observo todo el partido de los Dragones de Asia vs Génesis, y al final los dragones salieron victoriosos

Al final Endou se dio cuenta qué su equipo estaba actuando de una mala manera, todo este tiempo ellos estaban perdiendo a causa del "Miedo" qué le tenían a los Dragones, y de esa forma no estaban jugando con su Futbol, Endou decide romper la maldición y jugar con su Futbol, por eso Raimon decide retar a los Dragones antes qué él Futbol Frontera inicie.

En él primer tiempo Raimon enseña un excelente control, donde gana con un 4-0

Ninguno de los Dragones de Asia hizo ni un solo gol, los Dragones están furiosos y van a mostrar sus garras y enseñarle a Raimon su poder!

BWAHAHAHAHA!

Esto es

Dragones de Asia!

Episodio 41

Él Fin De Toda Esperanza… Él Omega!

Gazelle: Bien haremos unos cambios…

Narrador: Los Dragones de Asia y Raimon están listos para jugar! Vaya, los Dragones de Asia han decidido cambiar su formación!

Delanteros:

Silver, Burn, Luca, Aphrodi, Edgar, Fidio, Mark, Atsuya.

Medio Campistas:

Gazelle.

Defensas:

Kai.

Portero:

Roccoco.

Endou: Qu-Qué tipo de formación es eso?

Kazemaru: Qué acaso todos son Delanteros?

Kidou: Además de eso han puesto a Roccoco en la portería, eso no es bueno.

Burn: Cuando fue la última vez qué usamos Él Artillero?

Atsuya: Déjame ver… NUNCA! Jajaja!

Silver: Relajense… La diversión empieza ahora.

Luca: Sé

Fidio: Sin duda este será nuestra última Arma.

Aphrodi: Es la hora… Solo obsérvame Dios… Como los destruiremos!

Aphrodi

Mark: Chicos prepárense… Esto será ruidoso.

Atsuya: JA! Se van a orinar en sus pantalones!

Arbitro: *Silva*

Gazelle: (Bien… Es la hora) Vamos! Usen Él Omega!

Silver, Burn, Luca, Aphrodi, Edgar, Fidio, Mark & Atsuya: SI!

Endou: E-Él Omega?

Kidou: No me gusta cómo suena Esto!

Burn: JAJA! Entonces no te gustara como se ve! HHHAAA! Destello ATÓMICO!

Edgar: Él Omega es nuestra carta del triunfo! EXCALIBUR!

Fidio: Es nuestra alma en él balón… Espada de ODÍN!

Luca: Jeje… Solo pierdan… Tiro Torre Eiffel!

Mark: Gran Fissura! Es nuestra mejor Hissatsu!

Atsuya: Son libres de orinarse ahora… Erupción… VOLCANICA!

Silver: No podrán detenerlo!... Velocidad de la Luz.. NIVEL 10!

Gazelle: Y finalmente su destrucción! Impacto Glacial!

Kidou: Pe-Pero qué?

Kazemaru: Es la combinación de todas sus Hissatsus!

Kabeyama: AHHH! P-Pero qué es eso?

Endou: Este es el poder… De los Dragones de Asia…

Endou: Pero aun así… Rendirse no es una opción! Debo de intentarlo! MANO… DEMONIACA! (Se le conoce como Mano Mágica)

Y Endou intento usar su Mano Demoniaca… Pero Falla.

Narrador: GGGGGGOOOOOLLLLLL! La poderosa Hissatsu de los Dragones de Asia Destruyen él campo de Raimon y hacen un asombroso GOL!

Arbitro: *Pita* Él equipo de Raimon… No puede seguir jugando… Queda Descalificado!

Endou: (En el suelo) N-No… espere… aun podemos… ju… gar… *Desmalla*

Arbitro: …

Arbitro: Lo lamento… Pero, Los Dragones de Asia Ganan él Partido!

Narrador: Victoria! Los Dragones de Asia vencen a Raimon con su extraordinaria Hissatsu llamada Él Omega!

Burn: Jeje, JAJAJA! Este es su fin Raimon!

Edgar: *Sonríe* Lo Logramos.

Fidio: Si.

Aphrodi: (Entonces… Ese es un demonio? Jeje… Ahora sé qué debo hacer) Jum-Jum.

Atsuya: Eh? Qué es tan gracioso?

Aphrodi: Oh? No Nada… Jeje.

Entonces todo el equipo se reunió en la cafetería para celebrar su victoria y la despedida…

Con una agradable celebración y despedida, los Dragones de Asia junto con Raimon se despiden del Instituto Alíen…

Cuando ambos equipos llegaron a la ciudad, se despiden y se regresan a sus respectivos hogares… menos 1… Terumi Afuro.

Aphrodi: (Antes de irme… Tengo algo qué hacer)

Y Aphrodi comenzó a seguir a Endou… Hasta qué llegaron a la Torre de Hierro.

Aphrodi: La Torre de Hierro otra vez? Me pregunto por qué le gustara tanto este lugar…

Endou: Bueno… Hoy perdimos, pero aun así jugamos con todo lo que teníamos! Abuelo hubiera deseado qué nos vieras jugando… Casi logre tú Hissatsu…

Aphrodi: Abuelo…?

Endou: !

Endou: A-Aphrodi?

Aphrodi: Uuummm… Camuflaje apagado… Jeje.

Endou: Qué sucede?

Aphrodi: Tienes una interesante Hissatsu… Te importaría repetirme él nombre?

Endou: Él nombre…?

Aphrodi: Si.

Endou: Es… Mano Demoniaca…

Aphrodi: Sin duda… Tú eres él demonio.

Endou: Qué? Demonio?

Aphrodi: !

Aphrodi: N-No nada… Endou, si quieres completar tú Hissatsu… Te puedo ayudar.

Endou: Qué? Enserio? Cómo?

Aphrodi: Ya lo escuchaste, haremos esto, yo hare 5 tiros, si yo fallo en 1 entonces tú conseguirás completar tú Hissatsu, pero si yo logro hacer los 5 tiros, entonces tú no conseguirás lograr esa Hissatsu… NUNCA! Entiendes?

Endou: Si… Entiendo! Entonces… Aphrodi, Te reto!

Aphrodi: Interesante… Entonces, Acepto tú reto!

Entonces ambos dejaron la Torre de Hierro y se fueron al campo debajo del puente de Inazuma.

Aphrodi: (Esto es… Si él falla yo seré él ganador, solo cálmate… Concéntrate… Y listo… De todos modos él no será capaz de conseguirlo…) Jeje… Estas listo Endou?

Endou: Si! Estoy listo!

Aphrodi: (Empieza a orar a tus dioses) Aquí voy… JJJJAAAA!

Y con una increíble fuerza Aphrodi libera toda su ira en esa patada.

Endou: Mano… DEMONIACA!

Endou: AAAAGGGG!

Aphrodi: Jeje… El primer punto lo tengo yo, listo para él siguiente tiro?

Endou: S-Si… (Aun no es suficiente…)

Aphrodi: (Debo hacer qué él caiga… Él no debe aprender esa Hissatsu) Bien Endou, Siguiente Tiro… (Y este es especial) Alas Celestiales!

(Ehhh… También le dicen Sabiduría Divina o algo así…)

Endou: (Una Hissatsu?) Pero… NO! Debo detenerla… MANO… DEMONIACA!

Endou: AAAAGGGG!

Aphrodi: Segundo punto es mío… Jeje.

Endou: Aun… No me rindo… Sigamos!

Aphrodi: *Hump* Muy bien… (Te arrepentirás) Alas Celestiales… V2!

Endou: HHHHAAA! MANO… DEMONIACA!

Endou: AAAAAGGGGG!

Aphrodi: Tercer punto, Te rindes ya?

Endou: No… aun no… aun me quedan… 2 oportunidades…

Aphrodi: (Perfecto! Más tiempo desperdiciado…) Jeje, Claro! Sigamos entrenando! (Hare qué nunca te levantes después de está Hissatsu!) ESTO ES TODO! ALAS CELESTIALES! V3!

Endou: Es más fuerte… pero aun así… todos mis amigos… confían en mí… por qué… yo soy… yo soy… YO SOY ÉL CAPITÁN DE RAIMON!

Aphrodi: Pero qué…? No puede SER!

Endou: MANO… DEMONIACA!

Y Endou lo logro… La Mano Demoniaca de Endou venció la Sabiduría Divina de Aphrodi V3.

Endou: Lo hice… LO HICE! SSSSIIII! GRACIAS APHRODI!

Aphrodi: Ehh… S-Si… No importa…

Aphrodi: (Yo… Yo falle…? Me? IMPOSIBLE!... Esto es falso…) Maldición…

Endou: Eh? Dijiste algo?

Aphrodi: A-Ah… N-No… No he dicho nada… Jeje, Felicidades, debes estar muy orgulloso cierto?

Endou: Por supuesto! Y gracias a ti APHRODI!

Aphrodi: *Voz Baja* Di mí nombre una vez más y estás muerto…

Endou: Eh?

Aphrodi: E-Eh… Na-Nada, Jeje, Bu-Bueno Endou, al parecer es un poco tarde y tengo qué regresar, Jeje. (Pero solo espera la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.)

Endou: Es cierto! Es tarde! Bueno… Nos vemos Aphrodi!

Y Endou se va del campo.

Aphrodi: Grrrrr… *Mordiendo sus labios*

?: Bien hecho… Aphrodi.

Aphrodi: ?

Aphrodi: Quien eres? Muéstrate!

Gazelle: Soy Yo Idiota.

Aphrodi: Ga-Gazelle… Yo…

Gazelle: No digas nada, yo vi todo tú… "Juego".

Aphrodi: NO FALLARE LA PROXIMA!

Gazelle: *Mirando mal a Aphrodi*

Aphrodi: Ungg…

Aphrodi: Yo… Yo debo de irme…

Y Aphrodi se retira…

?: Lo dejaras irse como qué nada?

Gazelle: Su castigo es la vergüenza de la Derrota… Edgar.

Edgar: *Hump* Aun así, no es suficiente.

?: Si! No es suficiente, yo sugiero un entrenamiento infernal para matarlo! Jeje!

Gazelle: Burn…

Burn: Jeje… Solo bromeaba

Edgar: Bueno, ahora él es más fuerte gracias a Aphrodi.

Gazelle: En realidad, yo ya me lo esperaba con o sin Aphrodi.

Burn: Enserio?

Edgar: Él detuvo Las Alas Celestiales V3… Él es peligroso.

Gazelle: Para quien? Nosotros? No lo creo.

Burn: JA! Yo puede vencer ese pie demoniaco a cualquier hora!

Edgar: *Suspiro* Quien es nuestro primer oponente?

Gazelle: Si estoy en lo correcto… Los Blizzards, seremos él primer partido en la FF.

Burn: Blizzards…? Oh si él equipo de Atsuya!

?: Quien dijo mí nombre?

Edgar: Atsuya? Je, justo a tiempo, estábamos hablando de tú equipo.

Atsuya: Jeje, Mí equipo? Por si no lo sabes no soy parte de ese Equipo.

Burn: Jeje, Bien dicho!

Gazelle: Vas a enfrentar a tú viejo equipo… Y tú hermano, aun así quieres seguir jugando?

Atsuya: JAJA! Y aun así me lo preguntas?

Gazelle: *Sonríe* Bien, entonces qué no se discuta más.

Gazelle: Tú jugaras como delantero, bien?

Atsuya: Ja! No necesito nada más!

Edgar: Trata de no matar a nadie, bien?

Atsuya: *Hump* No prometo nada!

Atsuya: Y qué estaba haciendo aquí Aphrodi? Qué se miraba muy molesto.

Burn: Je… Él perdió una apuesta.

Gazelle: Solo digamos qué Raimon es ahora más poderoso.

Atsuya: Si… Ese Idiota hizo a Raimon más fuerte.

Atsuya: *Hump* Aun así… Nuestro equipo es más FUERTE!

Burn: JA! Esa es mi frase!

Atsuya: Lastima.

Gazelle: Cálmense ambos… Qué tengo qué pensar en muchas cosas…

Burn: Como qué? En la fiesta qué haremos después de ganar la FF?

Gazelle: Probablemente, pero él enemigo es más fuerte de lo qué ve él ojo.

Atsuya & Burn: Eh?

Edgar: En otras palabras, Raimon se hará más fuerte por cada batalla qué libre.

Atsuya: BROMEAS?

Gazelle: No, él no bromea, no solo como explicarlo, pero Raimon se hará más fuerte con cada batalla qué libren, y además de eso no se rendirán hasta él mero final.

Burn: Solo hagamos Él Omega una vez más y misión completa!

Gazelle: No es así de sencillo.

Edgar: Bueno, Raimon no es nuestro problema por ahora, solo llamemos esto Un Día.

Gazelle: Concuerdo, por hoy es suficiente.

Y Gazelle, Burn, Edgar & Atsuya Se fueron del sitio…

Preparándose para él partido de mañana…

Blizzards vs Asia Dragons

ÉL FIN!

BUENO! Como sabrán YO SIGO A CARGO!

BWAHAHAHAHA!

Y ya como sabrán, COMENTEN si quieren más.

Como siempre dejo las descripciones de las cosas qué no salen en él Anime como "Gran Fissura" y "Él Omega"

-Gran Fissura

Es una Hissatsu de Mark, qué la usa solo de Delantero o cuando ataca en el medio campo… Al tener él, el balón lo patea al aire, luego él aterriza a tierra junto con él balón al aterrizar la tierra empieza a temblar y se genera una gigantesca fisura qué golpea al balón y lo manda en línea recta.

-Él Omega

Él Omega es una súper Hissatsu qué es bien apocalíptica, se hace con 8 jugadores de los Dragones de Asia, todos usan sus Hissatsus más comunes y él balón va adquiriendo poder con cada Hissatsu qué se le pone, al final él balón se transforma en una gigantesca aura combinada con todas las demás auras de las Hissatsus, está Hissatsu DESTRUYE todo él campo, DAÑA a todos los jugadores y DESTRUYE la portería, está Hissatsu no puede ser, Bloqueada, Evitada, Evadible o bajar su poder, si es bloqueada por él portero, él portero puede morir en él intento.

Bien esas son las únicas qué no se conocen…

Como siempre, seguiré hasta QUÉ YO QUIERA!

-Comenten, no quiero nada de … Quejas, SPAM, Haters, Errores en mí ortografía, etc…

Por qué yo los BORRO…

En fin como siempre!

ESTO FUE!

ASIA DRAGONS!

NOS VEMOS PRONTO DRAGONES!


	43. Chapter 43

BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Es la hora de hacer mí magia!

Este es él… … … …

42! Si! 42! Eso… creo…

Bueno desde este punto yo ya no pondré más "Descripciones", Porque? SIMPLE!

Si ustedes han leído todo hasta este punto no es necesario las descripciones.

Solo hare un corto resumen nada más.

-Él partido entre Génesis & Los Dragones de Asia termino y obviamente los Dragones de Asia GANARON!

-Raimon también tuvo un partido contra los Dragones, únicamente por qué mí hermano es justo él primer tiempo termino 4-0. PERO en el segundo tiempo los Dragones de Asia usaron "Él Omega" para destruir prácticamente todo y vencer a Raimon y ganar el Partido.

-Después del partido, Aphrodi reta a Endou, donde Endou tendría qué detener 5 tiros, pero al final Endou gano él reto y aprendió Mano Demoniaca, Mano Mágica dependiendo de su versión, aquí es Mano Demoniaca.

-Gazelle con parte del equipo INCLUYENDOME, discutieron acerca de la nueva amenaza qué representa Raimon, al final Los Blizzards mí viejo equipo jugara contra Los Dragones de Asia mí nuevo equipo!

HOY empieza él Futbol Frontera, FF.

ANTES DE EMPEZAR.

Tonteras legales.

-No me pertenece Inazuma Eleve, Súper Once.

-Él Fict pertenece a mí hermano AbdalaCorleon.

-Equipos, Personajes y OC pertenecen a sus originales dueños, AbdalaCorleon, Sweet-Cool-Twins.

-Sweet-Cool-Twins, es él/la creador de Mimiru.

Eso es todo… EMPIEZA!

Esto ES

Asia Dragons

Episodio 41

Él principio de la Legenda… La FF Empieza!

Blizzards contra Dragones de Asia Parte 1.

En la Mansión de Burn.

Afuera del cuarto de Aphrodi:

Atsuya: Grrr… por qué no ha gritado…?

Aphrodi: WWWWWAAAAHHHH!

Atsuya: !

Atsuya: BWAHAHAHA!

Y Atsuya huye del cuarto de Aphrodi…

Mientras Atsuya iba huyendo de repente choca contra alguien…

Atsuya: (Corriendo y mirando para atrás) Jajajaja! Tú nunca me vas…

CRASH!

Atsuya: (En el Suelo) Ungggg… OYE! Fíjate! Oh… Neku.

Neku: …

Atsuya: Ung… Es tú culpa!

Neku: …

Atsuya: *Hump* Y ahora qué?

Neku: Tú sabes.

Atsuya: Qué?

Neku: Hoy.

Atsuya: Qué?

Neku: *Suspiro* Hoy vamos contra los Blizzards

Atsuya: Y?

Neku: No lo escondas.

Atsuya: *Hump* No sé de qué me hablas.

Y Atsuya se va…

Aphrodi: ADONDE SE FUE?

Neku: …

Aphrodi: Oh, eres tú Neku… Has visto al demonio?

Neku: Quien?

Aphrodi: Pequeño, pelo rosado, piel blanca… Odioso, molesto, ganas de matarlo?

Neku: Atsuya?

Aphrodi: SI!

Neku: Él…

Neku: …

Aphrodi: Um?

Neku: No… No lo he visto…

Aphrodi: *Hump* Bueno… Dime si lo ves…

Neku: …

Neku: Lo intentare…

Aphrodi: *Hump* De todos modos, Hoy tendremos un partido muy importante dile a Atsuya qué se prepare…

Neku: Aja…

En él Jardín:

En él jardín de la mansión de Burn, Había un pequeño bosque y un pequeño lago adentro del bosque, nada grande solo del tamaño del jardín.

Y ay estaba Atsuya, estaba Atsuya detrás de la sombra de un árbol mirando él lago… Un poco deprimido…

Atsuya: (Hoy es él día hermano… Fubuki, por favor prepárate… por qué yo usare todas mis fuerzas…)

?: Así qué… Aquí estabas!

Atsuya: !

Atsuya: (Mirando atrás) Bu-Burn!

Burn: Si! Gazelle me mando a buscarte.

Atsuya: Si… Si… Ya voy al entreno…

Burn: *Agarrando a Atsuya* Qué? Tan rápido?

Atsuya: Qu-Qué?

Burn: Shhh… Gazelle aun no sabe qué te encontré

Atsuya: Y?

Burn: Podemos decir qué no te eh encontrado

Atsuya: Tú solo quieres saltearte él entrenamiento!

Burn: Y tú quieres entrenar?

Atsuya: *Sonrojándose* Bu-Bueno… N-No…

Burn: ESTÁ DECIDIDO! Quedémonos aquí mientras los demás entrenan… *Suspiro* Ahhh… Esta es la vida!

Mientras tanto.

Gazelle: Humm…

Mimiru: Pasa algo Gazelle?

Gazelle: Ciento como qué alguien intenta saltearse él entrenamiento…

Mimiru: Jeje, No lo creo

Gazelle: …

Gazelle: (Por qué envié a Burn a buscar a Atsuya en primer lugar?)

Un momento antes qué Gazelle enviara a Burn…

Gazelle: Muy bien todos, empecemos!

Burn: ?

Burn: (Tengo qué pensar rápido!)

Gazelle: Edgar vas a mover esa piedra usando solo 1 pie tienes 5 minutos, Si tú fallas iras a la Torre de Hierro y regresaras… 1,000 veces

Burn: (Esto no es bueno)

Gazelle: Aphrodi, Salta hasta qué llegues a la altura del techo, tienes 1 hora, si fallas saltaras desde el techo a la tierra 55 veces y luego lo repites.

(Nota la mansión de Burn tiene 5 pisos de altura)

Burn: (Se acerca)

Gazelle: Luca, Patea él aire hasta qué lo puedas cortar, tienes 55 minutos, falla y no comerás nada por 7 días seguidos...

Burn: (Ya casi está aquí!)

Gazelle: Neku… Siéntate por ay y mira a los demás entrenar…

Neku: Como sea…

Gazelle: Y finalmente tú Burn

Burn: ESPERA!

Gazelle: Qu-Qué pasa?

Entonces Burn se fue a tomar unas rosas y tulipanes qué estaban en el jardín, se arrodillo enfrente de Gazelle y le dijo…

Burn: Te amo tanto Gazelle… Y estas flores son para ti…

Gazelle: *Muy Sonrojada* Y-Yo… Burn…

Burn: *Tomando las manos de Gazelle* Gazelle… Yo te amo… Tú me amas…?

Gazelle: B-Burn… S-Si… Yo te amo…

Burn: Y… Tú confías en mí…?

Gazelle: S-Si… Claro…

Burn: Entonces… Me puedes mandar a buscar a Atsuya…

Gazelle: I…

Burn: (Interrumpe) Confías en mí… Cierto?

Gazelle: Yo… Bu-Bueno… S-Si… Puedes…

Burn: SI! E-Es decir… vuelvo en un segundo…

Entonces Burn se fue a buscar a Atsuya

Fin del Flashback.

Gazelle: Unnnggg… (Ahora lo recuerdo…)

En él bosque.

Burn: Jeje, Entonces estás listos para él partido?

Atsuya: JA! CLARO!

Burn: Jeje, Veamos si puedes!

Atsuya: *Hump* Será fácil!

Burn: Oye pero vas contra tú hermano, no importa?

Atsuya: JA! Lo voy a vencer junto con los demás!

Burn: Jeje, Estoy esperando una victoria APLASTANTE!

Atsuya: JA! No me lo tienes qué repetir!

Al final Burn y Atsuya se saltearon él entrenamiento y 3 horas después…

Empieza…

Él Futbol Frontera!

En él estadio

Narrador: Damas y Caballeros, Niños y Ancianos, Jugadores y No Jugadores hoy empieza ÉL FUTBOL FRONTERA!

Narrador #2: Y para él gran inicio, Él primer equipo qué va a competir será... Los Blizzards contra Los Dragones de Asia!, Los Blizzards has sido 2 años campeones en él Futbol Frontera con sus capitanes, Atsuya Shirou and Fubuki Shirou, pero ahora qué Atsuya está en él equipo de los Dragones, en qué les afectara?

Narrador #1: Y en él otro lado tenemos al equipo campeón, los Invencibles, los poderosos, Campeones del Futbol Frontera de América… Los Dragones de Asia!

Narrador #2: Y todo lo qué sabemos es qué este equipo no conoce la derrota, todos sus jugadores pueden jugar de delanteros, y tienen un gran record de y finalmente uno de los mejores capitanes del momento Fuusuke Suzuno, Qué es considerada la mejor capitán del Futbol Frontera! Sus estrategias pueden dejar congelado a cualquiera!

Narrador #1: Y hablando de hielo, Los Blizzards tienen como nuevo capitán a Fubuki Shirou, considerado el mejor Defensa de todo Japón, además su equipo tiene uno de los mejores Ataques-Defensas formaciones, Como terminara esto? Él mejor capitán contra él mejor defensa?

En él Estadio, Banca de los Blizzards.

Fubuki: Muy bien chicos este será nuestro primer partido, Hagamos nuestro mejor!

Equipo: SI!

En él Estadio, en la Banca de los Dragones de Asia.

Gazelle: *Mirando a los Jugadores* Están todos listos?

Equipo: SI!

Gazelle: Mimiru, Tienes los planos?

Mimiru: Si aquí están! (Y Mimiru le entrega "Nuevas Estrategias" a Gazelle)

Gazelle: *Leyendo la nota * Interesante… Está será nuestra nueva estrategia…

Narrador: Y está a punto de comenzar, él partido entre los Blizzards y los Dragones de Asia!

Narrador #2: Quien ganara? The Él hielo de los Mamuts o él fuego de los Dragones? Está batalla será una qué quedara marcada en la historia del futbol!

En él estadio, entre el público.

Endou: Hey Kidou, quien crees qué ganara?

Kidou: Es muy difícil de saberlo… Pero es muy probable qué sean los Dragones…

Endou: Yes… pero yo creo en Fubuki… SI! VAMOS FUBUKI!

Narrador: Las apuestas están hechas, y él partido entre los Dragones de Asia y los Blizzards está por comenzar!

Arbitro: *Silva*

Formación de los Dragones de Asia

Delanteros:

Atsuya, Burn, Aphrodi.

Medio Campistas:

Gazelle, Mark, Fidio, Edgar, Luca, Silver, Neku.

Defensas:

Sin Defensas.

Portero:

Desar.

Formación de los Blizzards:

Forwards:

Nikolai, Raviel, Alexander.

Medio Campistas:

Manake, Arlyng, Frimpo.

Defensas:

Placcido, Fubuki, Jakob, Lucciano.

Portero:

Lex-Ington.

Narrador: Y la patada de inicio le pertenece a los Blizzards!

Nikolai: Están Listos?

Raviel: Destruyámoslos!

Alexander: Está será nuestra Última Victoria!

Burn: Jaja! Listo Atsu?

Atsuya: Este será su FINAL.

Aphrodi: Dios nos ha bendecido con otra Victoria… Jum-Jum.

Continuara:

Jejejeje!

Cosas qué tengo que Decir:

-En caso qué se pregunten por qué me tardo tanto es simple, CULPENSE ustedes, No Comentarios, No Episodios.

-No quiero correos criticándome qué él nombre verdadero de Atsuya es, Atsuya Fubuki, por qué como lo dije YASE, solo qué en este Fict él es "Shirou".

-La segunda parte está en construcción, posiblemente en 2 días más o menos será puesta, todo depende de USTEDES.

-La descripción de los jugadores de los Blizzards no EXISTE, eso les queda a su imaginación, ya qué este es un equipo "Temporal".

-My hermano, escritor original de esta serie sigue en recuperación así qué YO seguiré mientras tanto

-Como siempre no quiero comentarios de Haters, Errores Gramaticales o Spam.

-La historia sigue su rumbo al 100% no he hecho ningún cambio así qué cualquier cosa qué sientan diferente NO me hago responsable.

-Comenten si quieren los demás episodios!

-Ah sí… Y un saludo especial a Henry-Kun, Gran Fan y Seguidor de esta serie, siempre recibo tus comentarios y Gracias por postear!

-Y leyendo yo los mensajes privados, por qué obviamente me tengo qué informar de los fans y otras cosas descubrí a unos "Supuestos Ex-Fans" de la serie qué han fallado

-Javhi-Chan

-natz-princess

-aki

-Haruna1998

-Matsuno-Chan

Ustedes qué son "Fans" ya ni comentan, y por ustedes él Fict se retrasa, y también por los demás qué no comentan pero qué leen, prácticamente hay 51 episodios en la versión Ingles y esa versión lleva 94 Reviews está apenas lleva 28 ven la gran diferencia?, y además en la versión Ingles están los Episodios Especiales, Episodios Escondidos, Episodios Aleatorios y él Súper Episodio Especial qué es el equivalente a la película de esta serie en donde él equipo "Infinito" lucha contra "Raimon" "Dragones de Fuego" y "Dragones de Asia" en la FFI, si quieren esos episodios comenten, si esto llega a los 30 Reviews yo pondré él Episodios Especial #2, y si siguen comentado yo me asegurare de traducir los demás episodios qué solo están en la versión Ingles, así qué si los quieren COMENTEN!

Yo soy Atsuya y esto es!

Dragones de Asia!

Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones!


	44. Episodio Especial 2

X-X

DX

Menuda concha de la lora!

Me equivoque en está ****!

Y me tarde 2 días en traducir… Está cosa tiene mal él orden, ya habían puesto él anterior episodio…

Primero era él partido de Blizzards vs Asia Dragons y después era la cosa del hospital de Gazelle…

*Hump* Más de lo qué me tarde… Culpen a mí hermano no a mí, él tiene la culpa no yo, así qué si matan a alguien, qué sea ÉL no yo.

*Tsch*

Bueno él Agradecimiento va a "Henry-Kun" qué fue él qué se dio cuenta, así qué aquí les dejo él Verdadero Episodio Especial 2!

Y qué casualidad, este es el episodio de "Blizzards vs Asia Dragons" pero fue cuando Atsuya (Yo) y Neku nos unimos a los Dragones, así qué aquí lo tienen.

Esto es

Inazuma Eleven

Asia Dragons

Burn & Gazelle

Episodio Especial #2 (Verdadero)

Batalla en el Estadio de Hielo!

Blizzards vs Dragones de Asia!

Atsuya: Bueno, están listos chicos?

Todos menos Neku: SI!

Atsuya: Entonces… Muévanse!

Arbitro: Ambos capitanes vengan!

Entonces Gazelle y Atsuya se miraron fijamente muy desafiantes con una cara intimidadora y una siniestra sonrisa…

Gazelle: Cara

Arbitro: Él balón es para los Dragones!

Atsuya: Jeje, Nos vemos en él Infierno

Arbitro: *Pita*

Burn: Jaja les pateare su trasero!

Narrador: Burn empieza el partido! Con la primera patada!

Atsuya: No usamos nuestras mejores Hissatsu con Raimon… Pero no permitiré otra derrota! Trampa de Hielo!

Burn: Trampa de qué…?

Narrador: Es la trampa de Hielo de los Blizzards!

Narrador: Y los Blizzards logran robar el balón a Burn! Y hacen un pase largo a Atsuya!

Atsuya: Jaja, no nos subestimen!

Fidio: No dejare qué pasen!

Atsuya: Entonces voy a tirar desde aquí!

Fidio: Desde el medio campo?

Atsuya: Correcto! Erupción… VOLCANICA!

Narrador: Es la Hissatsu favorita de Atsuya! Erupción Volcánica!

Gazelle: (Desar no será capaz de detener eso…) Zona Zero!

Atsuya: Ja, eso es solo el principio!

Desar: (Mirando a Gazelle) Ya?

Gazelle: No aun…

Desar: (Mirando al frente) Entonces… Sigan jugando!

Narrador: Desar hace un pase largo a Burn!

Burn: Hummm… qué debería hacer…? Jaja

Atsuya: Atáquenlo! Trampa De Hielo!

Medio Campistas: Atrápenlo!

Narrador: Es de nuevo la Trampa de Hielo de los Blizzards!

Narrador: Y Burn es derrotado! Los Medio campistas hacen un pase largo a Atsuya!

Atsuya: (Tengo qué llegar más cerca!)

Narrador: Fidio Trata de detener a Atsuya, Pero Atsuya es más rápido y está más cerca de la Portería!

Atsuya: Perder no es una opción! Mueran! Erupción… VOLCÁNICA!

Desar: DestrozaTaladros!

Narrador: Y es un empate! La explosiva Hissatsu de Atsuya fue enviada al aire!

Roccoco: Mía! Mía! Mía!

Atsuya: Jeje, ES MÍA!

Narrador: Los Blizzards tienen ahora él balón! Es la hora en qué los Blizzards ataquen de nuevo!

Atsuya: Ahora hare… QUÉ?

Narrador: WOW! Con una increíble velocidad Gazelle roba él balón justo enfrente de Atsuya!

Gazelle: Lo siento, pero no dejare qué vuelvas a atacar, Burn!

Burn: Jeje, veamos… Huummm… Ellos son 8, yo solo 1, qué hacer… qué hacer… Oh bueno!

Narrador: Burn corre de nuevo! Y va hacía los medio campistas! Acaso planea atacar la Trampa de Hielo de los Blizzards?

Medio Campistas: No pasaras!

Narrador: Increíble! Por tercera vez Burn es vencido por la Trampa de Hielo de los Blizzards!

Burn: *Rascándose la cabeza* NAH… No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo vencer a estos sujetos… Jaja!

Atsuya: *Hump* Ya se volvió loco…

Entonces Atsuya se detiene enfrente de los Defensas…

Atsuya: (Grrr… No puedo vencerlos por mí mismo… qué hacer… qué hacer… qué hacer…) No perderé nada… Erupción… VOLCÁNICA!

Gazelle: Zona… Zero!

Atsuya: *Hump* (Como demonios venceré esa Hissatsu?)

Gazelle: (Vaya, ya noto qué no puede vencernos)

Arbitro: *Silva*

Narrador: Él primer tiempo ha terminado! Qué intenso partido! Qué tipo de sorpresas nos esperaran en la segunda mitad?

En la banca de los Dragones.

Gazelle: Haremos unos cuantos cambios… Fidio, Edgar, Desar, Burn, Aphrodi y Luca irán al frente, yo me quedo en la portería.

Roccoco: Increíble! Gazelle será portera!

En la portería de los Blizzards

Atsuya: Estos están bien difíciles… tenemos qué hacer cambio de tácticas!

Atsuya: Veamos…

Atsuya: Al parecer tenemos qué usar nuestra Omni-Arma verdad Fubuki?

Fubuki: Oh? Bu-Bueno…

Arbitro: *Silva*

Narrador: Finalmente el segundo tiempo!

Narrador: Qué es esto? Blizzards y los Dragones han cambiado sus formaciones?

Narrador: Los Blizzards usan… 2 Delanteros, 4 Medios campistas, 4 defensas y él portero…

Narrador: Y los Dragones usan… 6 Delanteros! Únicamente Mark como Medio Campista… 2 Defensas y… Gazelle como portero?

Gazelle: Es la hora… Enseñémosle nuestro poder.

Fubuki: Hermano…

Atsuya: También cambiaron su formación… No importa, si se pone feo usaremos él potencial!

Fubuki: Bueno…

Narrador: Los Blizzards tienen él balón! Y se mueven hacía la portería! Qué tipo de Hissatsu usaran ahora?

Kai & Roccoco: No pasaras!

Atsuya: Jeje…

Narrador: Atsuya engaña a Kai y Roccoco haciendo un pase hacía Fubuki!

Kai & Roccoco: Qué?

Atsuya: No crean qué son los únicos qué pueden cambiar su juego!

Narrador: Y Fubuki se dirige donde Gazelle!

Fubuki: Atsuya!

Atsuya: Veamos qué es lo qué tienen! Fubuki!

Fubuki: Yes!

Fubuki & Atsuya: Erupción Volcánica ETERNA!

Gazelle: (Una Dúo Hissatsu?) Entonces… Yo también usare mí mejor… Zona CONGELADA!

Narrador: Vaya! Qué gran potenciales de Hissatsus! Unas nunca antes vistas!

Atsuya: Ja, No estás tan mal.

Gazelle: Tú igual.

Atsuya: Fubuki

Fubuki: Si

Atsuya: Formación B!

Narrador: Qué es esto? Todos los jugadores de los Blizzards se pondrán en el Medio Campo!

Narrador: Vaya… Atsuya y Fubuki se regresan a la posición de Defensas… Jugaran ahora de Defensas?

Burn: Je, Enseñémosles qué tenemos!

Luca, Aphrodi, Desar, Edgar & Fidio: Si!

Narrador: Y los delanteros de los Dragones de Asia se acercan a la portería!

Burn: Aphrodi!

Aphrodi: Si!

Aphrodi & Burn: Infierno de Ángeles!

Atsuya: No nos subestimen! Tenemos la mejor Hissatsu de DEFENSA!

Atsuya: TOMEN ESTO!

Atsuya: FuegoCruzado X!

Aphrodi: Ja… Nada mal, verdad Burn?

Burn: Je, para nada…

Atsuya: Vamos Fubuki!

Fubuki: Si!

Narrador: Fubuki y Atsuya van hacía la portería una vez más!

Mark: No está vez! Fisura!

Mark: Y la tengo!

Atsuya: Claro qué NO! Fuego de Acero! (Cortafuegos en otra versión)

Narrador: Él Fuego de Acero de Atsuya roba él balón de MARK!

Atsuya: BIEN! Vamos Fubuki!

Fubuki: Si!

Kai: Roccoco bloquea a Fubuki

Roccoco: Si

Atsuya: Creen qué pueden vencernos? Les enseñaremos nuestra mejor Hissatsu!

Entonces Atsuya noto qué bloquearon a Fubuki.

Atsuya: Grrr… Entonces no me queda de otra… USEN ÉL ARMA!

Burn: Él qué?

Y entonces todos los de los Blizzards se quitaron la Bufanda…

Atsuya: Ahhh… Me siento tan libre… (Mientras Atsuya miraba perdidamente él cielo…)

En eso Mark toma él chance qué Atsuya estaba distraído y le roba él balón, Atsuya qué estaba distraído no lo noto…

Mark: Oye Burn!

Burn: Jaja Lo tengo!

De repente uno de los medio campistas aparece de la nada y roba él balón enfrente de Burn en menos de un segundo.

Narrador: Qué… Qué fue eso? En menos de un segundo Los Blizzards le roban él balón a Burn! Será este "Él Arma"?

Narrador: Y a gran velocidad hace un pase largo hacía Atsuya!

Atsuya: Y ahora es la hora… DE GANAR! FUBUKI!

Fubuki: Si

Fubuki: Ventisca…

Atsuya: INFERNAL!

Kai: Debo de defender… (Como demonios defenderé eso?) Grrr… Tormenta de Arena!

Kai: GAAA!

Roccoco: Kai! ES mí turno! (OH Dios… Estoy temblando… No tengo ni una Hissatsu como defensa…)

Prácticamente Roccoco solo intento retener la Hissatsu haciendo una patada, pero fallo contra la Ventisca Infernal.

Narrador: Ni siquiera los 2 defensas de los Dragones pudieron frenar la Ventisca Infernal de los Blizzards!

Narrador: Qué? Acaso Gazelle no planea detener esa Hissatsu?

Atsuya & Fubuki: Qué?

Y justo en lo qué él balón iba a entrar…

Arbitro: *Silva*

Y justo en eso él balón entra… Pero ya no era Gol.

Narrador: Increíble! Como Gazelle supo lo del tiempo? Es un empate! Blizzards 0 Dragones de Asia 0!

Pifffff

FIN!

Si yo hubiera querido yo les gano con los pies y manos atados…

*Hump*

Como sea antes de irme aquí tienen las Hissatsus…

COMENTEN!

Trampa de Hielo

Es la Hissatsu de los Blizzards, se usan con 8 jugadores, los 8 atrapan a un solo jugador en una formación de "Octágono" entonces él suelo se empieza a congelar y él enemigo queda aprisionado en una prisión de Hielo.

Erupción Volcánica Eterna

Es la tercera más poderosa Hissatsu de Fubuki y Atsuya, está Hissatsu consiste en, Atsuya tira él balón al aire, Fubuki hace Eterna Ventisca, él balón va hacia abajo y Atsuya hace Erupción Volcánica, cuando va hacer la última patada Fubuki se pone a la par de él y ambos patean él balón al mismo tiempo haciendo un balón de Lava Congelada qué va directamente a la portería.

Zona Congelada.

Es la más poderosa Hissatsu de Gazelle como Portera, está Hissatsu consiste en qué Gazelle golpea la tierra y él suelo se empieza a congelar, él balón empieza a hacerse lento, cuando llega donde Gazelle ella golpea él balón con su palma y él balón se congela completamente haciendo la Hissatsu 0°.

Infierno de Ángeles.

Es la Dúo Hissatsu de Burn y Aphrodi, Aphrodi patea él balón alto, Burn usa "Destello Atómico" él balón entonces cae fuertemente al suelo, Aphrodi entonces patea él balón y la imagen de un Demonio y un Ángel aparece atrás, finalmente él balón es disparado, pero Burn y Aphrodi hacen otra patada en medio del viaje dejando una Aura de Fuego y Luz.

Fuego Cruzado X

Es la Dúo Hissatsu de Fubuki y Atsuya, y su más poderosa defensa, cuando él balón llega a la portería, ambos hermanos se acercan y patean él balón al mismo tiempo, Atsuya patea con fuego y Fubuki con Hielo en forma de X, entonces él balón es enviado al aire y cae en él pie de él portero.

Fisura

Es la Hissatsu de Mark, consiste en, Él golpea la tierra y una fisura gigante aparece qué es enviada donde él rival y él cae, entonces Mark puede robar el balón con facilidad.

Ventisca Infernal

Es la segunda más poderosa Hissatsu de Fubuki y Atsuya, Consiste en, Fubuki usa Ventisca Eterna, en el camino Atsuya llega y patea él balón con sus 2 pies al mismo tiempo, entonces él balón adquiere una gran fuerza y velocidad junto con una Aura de fuego y hielo.

Esto Fue!

Inazuma Eleven

Asia Dragons

Gazelle & Burn!

Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones!

Bueno si me "Confundí" de episodios, así qué es culpa de mí hermano!

No mía u_u

En fin, Gracias a Henry-Kun!

COMENTEN!

Qué esto lo traduje en exactamente 3 Horas!


	45. Chapter 45

Bueno, Bueno, Bueno… Tal y como les dije, aquí está este nuevo episodio!

EPISODIO ESPECIAL #2 ARREGLADO!

Como siempre, posteo lento por pocos comentarios…

Pero por esos pocos qué comentan yo sigo!

En fin, como siempre episodio 43 de los Dragones de Asia.

Resumen…

-Aphrodi batalla contra Endou, y en vez de Ganar, él tonto hace qué Endou aprenda Mano Demoniaca haciendo a Raimon más fuerte.

-Atsuya (Yo) usara toda su fuerza para vencer a mí equipo antiguo Los Blizzards!

-Desde qué Yo (Atsuya) no está en los Blizzards, como afectara esto a ellos?

-Uno de las más grandes batallas… Asia Dragons vs Blizzards!

Empecemos!

Yo soy Atsuya Y esto Es!

Dragones de Asia!

Episodio 43!

Un Poderoso Enemigo… Los Blizzards

Los Blizzards vs Dragones de Asia, Parte 2.

Arbitro: *Silva*

Narrador: Y EMPIEZA! La mística batalla entre Los Mamuts y Los Dragones está por comenzar!

Nikolai: Hagámoslo!

Narrador: Y él delantero de los Blizzards pasa la línea de Ofensiva de los Dragones!

Narrador 2: Al parecer es la hora de los Medio Campistas!

Narrador: Y Nikolai hace un pase a Raviel!

Raviel: JAJAJA! Traten de vencerme!

Edgar: Fin de la línea!

Raviel: *Hump* Nikolai!

Nikolai: Toda mía!

Narrador: Al parecer Alexander y Raviel de Los Blizzards se están retirando a su propia cancha? Qué planearan?

Gazelle: (Por qué se retiran… En vez de avanzar?)

Nikolai: Capitán!

Fubuki: Vamos! Nikolai!

Nikolai: Esto es por nuestra GLORIA!

Nikolai: Tiro… FANTASMA!

Edgar: Qué? *Dejando atrás a Edgar*

Gazelle: No puedo… (Muy Rápido…) *Pasando la Hissatsu a Gazelle*

Desar: Imposible! *Incapaz de parpadear*

Narrador: G-G-GO-GGGGOOOAAALLL!

Narrador: Él Tiro Fantasma de Nikolai logra anotar el primer gol en tan solo… 1 Minuto de Juego? INCREÍBLE!

Narrador 2: Está es la primera vez qué un equipo le hace un gol en tan poco tiempo a los Dragones de Asia.

Atsuya: (Pero qué fue eso…? Nunca habían tenido ese nivel de fuerza…) S-Solo fue suerte!

Aphrodi: Ah-Ah… Cl-Claro! Jeje, solo fue suerte…

Arbitro: *Silva*

Burn: *Tsch* Enseñémosles como se hace un verdadero Gol!

Aphrodi & Atsuya: SI!

Narrador: Burn, Atsuya y Aphrodi empiezan a invadir el campo de Los Blizzards!

Burn: Je! Fácil!

Alexander: Capitán?

Fubuki: N-No, aun no!

Gazelle: *Fija su mirada en Fubuki*

Gazelle: (Una Hissatsu secreta?)

Burn: Destello… ATÓMICO!

Lex-Ington: AVALANCHA V2!

(Episodio 22)

Atsuya: E-Evoluciono?

Narrador: FALLA! La Intensa "Avalancha" del portero de los Blizzards dejo en 0° el Destello Atómico de Burn!

Burn: *Tsch*

Alexander: Nos toca a nosotros!

Lex-Ington: Nikolai!

Nikolai: Es la hora!

Nikolai: TIRO… FANTASMA!

Gazelle: (Es imposible qué use mí Muro de Espejo no llegaría a tiempo…) *Voz Baja* Maldición…

Desar: Lo Voy A Inten…

Gazelle: (Sin mirar a Desar) No lo hagas!

Desar: Qu-Qué…?

Narrador: GOAL! Él Tiro Fantasma de Nikolai ha logrado el segundo Gol! 2-0!

Burn: *Tsch* Gran cosa.

Arbitro: *Silva*

Burn: Bien Aphrodi, No me Defraudes!

Aphrodi: Ja, Tenlo por seguro!

Narrador: Puede ser? SI ES ÉL…

Aphrodi & Burn: INFIERNO DE ÁNGELES!

Fubuki: !

Fubuki: Es muy fuerte…!

Fubuki: Pero aun así… Ventisca de Cristal!

Atsuya: Una nueva Hissatsu?

Narrador: CONGELADO! Él legendario defensa Fubuki hace gala de sus Habilidades una vez más!

Burn: Pero… Como…?

Aphrodi: Venció nuestra Hissatsu él solo…

Gazelle: (Vaya, él mejor Defensa… Capaz de detener una Hissatsu de esa magnitud por si solo… Debemos de cambiar nuestro juego)

Gazelle: Todos! Bloqueen su paso!

Narrador: QUÉ? Será posible? Los Dragones de Asia jugaran a la defensiva? Acaso los Blizzards tienen la ventaja?

Burn: *Tsch* *Voz Baja* Cállate antes qué yo vaya a callarte…

Fubuki: Vamos chicos sigan así!

Raviel: SI! Vamos a Ganar!

Gazelle: Edgar! Fidio!

Edgar & Fidio: Si! Doblo Ataque De Espada!

Raviel: Pero qué…? AAAGGG!

Fidio: No les dejaremos hacer él tercer Gol! Burn!

Nikolai: Raviel! Grrr… Alexander!

Alexander: SI!

Narrador: Y Alexander trata de robarle el balón a Burn!

Burn: JA! Atsuya!

Narrador: Y Burn engaña a Alexander con un pase a Atsuya!

Alexander: ?

Atsuya: ES MÍA!

Manake, Arlyng & Frimpo: ATAQUEN!

Narrador: Qué es esto? Todos los medio campistas de los Blizzards se mueven hacía Atsuya!

Atsuya: JA! No tienen CHANCE!

Manake, Arlyng & Frimpo: Imposible!

Narrador: INCREÍBLE! Justamente lo qué nos esperábamos del Ex-Capitán de los Blizzards! Ha vencido a 3 Medio Campistas por si solo!

Atsuya: BIEN! VAMOS!

Placcido, Jakob & Lucciano: TE DETENDREMOS!

Fubuki: A-Alto!

Atsuya: JA! Lo que me espero… SON MUY LENTOS!

Gazelle: (Nada mal Atsuya, Lo estás haciendo muy bien…)

Narrador: Y FALLAN! El segundo ataque de los Blizzards falla hacía Atsuya!

Atsuya: Nos toca! Vamos Fubuki te reto!

Fubuki: Bien! Pero no planeo perder hermano!

Atsuya: Jeje, no te creas especial, Yo Hare mí mejor!

Atsuya & Fubuki: VAMOS!

Narrador: Es la hora! Espada contra Escudo! Quien Ganara? Él Ataque de Atsuya? O la Defensa de Fubuki? Esto es un RETO!

Atsuya: La única manera de ganar un partido es haciendo GOLES! Goles tras goles!

Fubuki: Pero si tú rival no tiene él chance de hacer goles entonces, es una gran ventaja!

Atsuya: Entonces enséñame hermano, si te puedes comparar a mí verdadero PODER!

Atsuya: HHHHHHAAAA! ERUPCIÓN VOLCÁNICA V3!

Fubuki: (Es más fuerte… No me puedo comparar a él… Per mí objetivo es defender la Portería!) Ventisca de Cristal!

Narrador: DESTROZADA! La Hissatsu de Atsuya vence la Ventisca de Cristal de Fubuki!

Gazelle: (Atsuya… Eres un idiota…)

Lex-Ington: Avalancha!

Narrador: La Avalancha de Lex-Ington de los Blizzards vence la Erupción Volcánica de Atsuya! Al parecer no fue lo suficientemente bueno como para pasar al portero!

Atsuya: *Hump*

Gazelle: *Suspiro*

Gazelle: (Tú objetivo no era hacer un gol… Era más qué todo vencer a tú hermano y perdiste tú objetivo… Él Portero)

Arbitro: *Silva*

Narrador: FIN! El primer tiempo concluye, de este gran partido de los Blizzards contra los Dragones de Asia, con un 2-0! Y los Blizzards están dominando, al parecer Él Gran Muro De Hielo conocido como Fubuki es mucho problema, qué pasara en el segundo tiempo?

Él fin.

Si, así es este episodio aun sigue, tiene hasta como 3 o 4 partes, solo escribo lo qué me recuerdo…

Bien COMENTEN si quieren él próximo…

Y un anuncio

Él Episodio Especial #2 ya lo arregle… Toda la explicación está en ese episodio, Y SI es otro nuevo, no es el de antes, Mis agradecimientos a "Henry-Kun"

Aquí las descripciones de las Hissatsus:

-Tiro Fantasma

Es la Hissatsu de Nikolai de los Blizzards, Nikolai carga una poderosa patada y al liberarla él balón gira tan rápidamente qué casi alcanza la Velocidad de la Luz en Giro, al pasar eso él balón puede atravesar/traspasar a todos los jugadores a una velocidad imposible de alcanzar logrando un Gol muy fácilmente.

-Ventisca de Cristal:

Es una Hissatsu de nivel Medio y es de Fubuki, Fubuki patea él suelo y un gran cristal aparece tomando y absorbiendo todo el daño, logrando qué la Hissatsu no llegue a la portería y drenando todo él poder del tiro al final, él balón queda congelado y sin ninguna fuerzas aterrizando en él pie de Fubuki.

-Doble Ataque de Espada

Es una Dúo Hissatsu de los Dragones de Asia, de Edgar y Fidio, cuando un jugador tiene él balón Fidio hace un deslice al lado izquierdo del jugador y Edgar hace otro deslice al lado derecho del jugador, entonces él jugador rival queda lastimado y pierde el balón.

BWUAHAHAHA!

Yo soy Atsuya!

Y esto fue…

Dragones de Asia!

Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones!

COMENTEN!


	46. Episodio Aleatorio 1

BIEN!

Decidí qué los Episodios Aleatorios no eran tan buenos como para ponerlos, así qué busque cual era él UNICO bueno y es solo este él #3, así que decidí poner él 3 y voy a crear una versión de MIS propios episodios Aleatorios, qué son y serán mejor qué estos!  
>Bien, aquí está…<p>

A si, Episodios Aleatorios son episodios de los personajes día a día, en otras palabras, él día de un personaje… BIEN, dicho esto.

Episodios Aleatorio #3 En versión Ingles.

Episodio Aleatorio #1 En Versión Español!

Esto es.  
>Dragones de Asia!<br>Episodio #1

Fubuki Shirou.  
>Hoy, en este episodio aleatorio que se va a saber el día de 1 de los Gemelos Shirou  Fubuki.  
>Como ustedes saben esto son "Extra" Episodios, por lo que no son parte de la cronología de la Fict.<br>Lunes 7:00 am, y Atsuya Casa Fubuki.  
>Fubuki: (Despertando) Unnggg... Bue-Buenos días Hermano! *Sonriendo*<br>Atsuya: (sigue durmiendo) *Roncando* Si… si… buenos días… *Volviéndose a Dormir*  
>Fubuki: * Sonriendo * Jeje, ¿quieres que te despierte más tarde hermano?<br>Atsuya: *Roncando* si, si... buenos días... *Roncando*  
>Fubuki: Jeje, claro hermano.<br>Entonces, Fubuki sale de la cama y empezar a arreglar la cama, va al baño y empezar a tomar una ducha, después de que cambiara su ropa y va a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para los dos...  
>A las 8:13 am Atsuya finalmente se despierta, no toma una ducha o cambia su pijama, solo fue al comedor para ir a comer…<br>En el comedor.  
>Atsuya: *Soñoliento* Buenos días … Fuuuuu… *Gran bostezo* Fubuki…<br>Fubuki: Ah, Buenos Días Hermano! Dormiste bien?  
>Atsuya: aja ... *Sentándose*<br>Fubuki: Tienes hambre hermano?  
>Atsuya: Claro! Tengo mucha hambre!<br>Fubuki: Je qué bien! Por qué hice tus favoritos! *Sonriendo*  
>Atsuya:!<br>Atsuya: WAFFLES? WAFFLES! WAFFLES!  
>Fubuki: Jeje, sí, hermano!<br>Y muy contentos los dos hermanos empiezan a comer, después de todo, eran la única familia que tenían... Él uno al otro...  
>11:34 am ...<br>Atsuya como siempre no ha tomado una ducha o cambiar su pijama...  
>Como de costumbre Fubuki, hacer todo el trabajo, limpiar la casa, hacer la comida, limpiar, lavar, etc… Mientras tanto Atsuya sólo quedarse en el sofá viendo dibujos animados…<br>Cuando Fubuki termino todo el trabajo de la casa se queda con su hermano para ver los dibujos animados, Fubuki no era un fan de los dibujos animados pero a él le gustaban, después de todo él sigue siendo un niño.  
>A las 1:03, la pereza deja Atsuya, y decide tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa y salieron junto con su hermano, deciden ir a caminar por la ciudad, debido a que todavía no conocen la ciudad al 100%...<br>En las calles, el centro.  
>Fubuki: Está es una ciudad muy divertida, verdad hermano?<br>Atsuya: *Hump*  
>Atsuya: Está lleno de pobretones, delincuentes, buenos para nada, drogadictos y peleles, es una ciudad horrible!<br>Fubuki: Bueno… Pero es qué tú ves mucho él vaso medio vacío hermano.

Fubuki: Bueno, se qué tú vez él vaso medio vacío en vez de verlo medio lleno, no debes ver solo las cosas malas, también deberías de ver las cosas buenas!  
>Atsuya: Ja! Las cosas buenas... *Poniendo sus manos en la bolsa de la camisa*<br>Fubuki: Um? Qué pasa hermano?  
>Atsuya: Esta vida miserable… De qué sirve vivir?<br>Fubuki: Bueno ... Aún estamos vivos cierto? *Sonriendo*  
>Atsuya: *Hump* Deberíamos de haber muerto antes y haber estado con nuestros padres!<p>

Atsuya: Bue-Bueno.. Jeje, si! Claro Fubuki! Aun nos tenemos él uno al otro! Creo que él vaso está medio lleno después de todo, verdad?  
>Fubuki: Jeje! Sí hermano! *Sonríe*<br>Atsuya: Bueno, Vamos a comer algo Fubuki?

Fubuki: Claro.  
>Atsuya: Qué quieres comer Fubu?<br>Fubuki: Ahhh... N-No sé...  
>Atsuya: Hmmm… No creo qué vendan de eso aquí.<br>Fubuki: Jeje, Her-Hermano…!

Atsuya: Jaja, entonces Fubuki, que tiene que decir algo que vendan aquí.  
>Fubuki: Bu-Bueno… Ramen…?<p>

Atsuya: Bien! Qué tal si vamos donde él viejo gordo?

Fubuki: Her-Hermano… No deberías decirle así…  
>Atsuya: Qué...? Es la verdad, él es viejo y gordo, es el viejo de los fideos.<br>Fubuki: Je... N-No... Jeje... Her-Hermano...  
>Atsuya: Jaja! Te quieres reír! Te quieres reír!<br>Fubuki: N-no ... (Tratando de no reír)  
>Atsuya: Jaja ... Bueno, vamos Fubu, qué la comida nos espera!<br>Fubuki: Sí!  
>Y luego los dos hermanos se van a "Fideos Rai Rai Ken".<br>Fideos a Rai Rai Ken.  
>Atsuya: Hey viejo de los fideos!<br>Fubuki: Hola, Sr. Hibiki.  
>(Los dos al mismo tiempo)<br>Hibiki: (Sin mirar la puerta) Hmmm... Esas voces... (Mirando para atrás) Oh! Es son ustedes dos pequeños muchachos, cómo están?  
>Atsuya: Pifff... Como siempre.<br>Fubuki: Muy bien, gracias por preguntar...  
>(Los dos al mismo tiempo)<br>Hibiki: Hmmm ... ya veo, entonces, qué les puedo dar a ustedes?  
>Atsuya: Danos el menú por lo menos...<br>Fubuki: Puede por favor darnos el menú Sr. Hibiki?  
>(Los dos al mismo tiempo)<br>Hibiki: Jo, claro.  
>Luego Atsuya con Fubuki se sentaron, para la comida y empiezan a comer juntos disfrutando de la comida y la charla.<br>Fubuki: Gracias por la comida hermano!

Atsuya: Jaja, no es nada, te gusta?  
>Fubuki: ¡Claro! Gracias.<br>Atsuya: *Sonriendo* Ja! Todo para que mi hermano mayor!  
>Fubuki: *Sonriendo* Gracias.<br>Después del almuerzo, los dos hermanos pasaron un día dedicarse a ellos...  
>Fubuki: Jeje, estoy disfrutando mucho este día Hermano, gracias.<p>

Atsuya: Ja, es sólo el principio, no creo que este día haya terminado.  
>En el parque, columpio.<br>Fubuki: ¿Te acuerdas hermano... Cuando éramos jóvenes? Y nuestros padres siempre venían con nosotros al parque?  
>Atsuya: Ja ... Sí me acuerdo ... Oye, pero cuando éramos jóvenes? Qué quieres decir con eso?<br>Fubuki: Jaja, nada, lo siento...  
>Atsuya: Sí...<br>Después, los dos no dicen nada durante 5 minutos, ni siquiera se movieron por él silencio, no hicieron nada más qué mirar al suelo, recordando…  
>Después de un tiempo... Atsuya rompió el silencio...<br>Atsuya: Yo... lo siento... Fubuki…  
>Fubuki: Um? Por qué Atsuya?<br>Atsuya: Por no ser como mamá o papá...  
>Fubuki: Pero hermano... Has hecho todo lo posible y tú has sido el mejor hermano en este mundo... te debo mi vida...<br>Atsuya: Tu... vida...?  
>Fubuki: Sí, ¿te acuerdas de cuando estaba en el hospital par la cirugía? Todos los días te venias visitarme... y... estos ojo ... que tengo... son tuyos hermano ... cambiaste tus ojos que eran saludables por los míos... que eran... enfermos... y aun así no te importo, incluso si tú te hubieras convertido en ciego...<br>Atsuya: *voz baja* Jaja... eso no... No es nada... ya sabes que yo pueda hacer todo por ti mi hermano, después de todo, si tu fueras ciego como se supone que jugáramos juntos?  
>Fubuki: Um? Jeje... Si…<br>Fubuki: Y cuando nuestros padres murieron... tú fuiste él que siempre se preocupaba por mí... todo el tiempo ... perdiste tu niñez por mi hermano y…  
>Atsuya: (interrumpe) Está bien, está bien... lo entiendo, soy un buen hermano, ahora vamos a hablar de algo más divertido... ¡Oh! Yace sé, Qué te parece si vamos a ver algo divertido o bueno?<br>Fubuki: Jeje ... Claro, una película?  
>Atsuya: NAH!<br>Atsuya: Vamos a ver... Ehhhh... no sé… Elijes tú!  
>Fubuki: Pero... yo elegí la comida...<br>Atsuya: Yo dije que tú elijas! Hump*  
>Fubuki: Ah… Está… Está bien…<br>Luego, los dos hermanos una vez empiezan a caminar en las calles de Inazuma.  
>Hasta llegar a un club…<br>Atsuya: Qué es este lugar?  
>Fubuki: Jeje, no te recuerdas hermano?<br>Atsuya: ...  
>Atsuya: Una pista...?<br>Fubuki: Este es el lugar de esa chica que la ayudamos antes, recuerdas?  
>Atsuya AH SI!<br>Atsuya: ...  
>Atsuya: Qué chica ...?<br>Fubuki: Jeje, bueno, él la que escribe poemas.  
>Atsuya: *Pifff* poemas son para los perdedores.<br>Fubuki: Pero... tú tienes un libro de...  
>Luego Atsuya rápidamente le tapo la boca a Fubuki poniendo su mano sobre su boca.<br>Y luego deciden entrar en el club.  
>6:00 pm, el show estaba por dar inicio, Fubuki y Atsuya estaban en una mesa mirando y escuchando el show...<br>Andrés: Bueno, quiero dedicar este, es un poema que lo escribí ayer ...  
><strong>La gente camina... En mi soledad los veo caminar...<br>Libres como los pájaros... Sin preocupaciones... Sin problemas ...  
>Sólo mirarlos me dan ganas de ser libre ...<br>Cuando es el día en que me libre de está celda...?  
>Sólo tengo que esperar la libertad... un día voy a estar con ustedes!<br>***Aplausos*  
>Fubuki: Ese estuvo bien verdad hermano?<br>Atsuya: *Hump* Escribo mejores cosas dormidos.

Fubuki: Enserio? No sabía qué escribías.  
>Atsuya: *Sonroja* N-No! O-Oh! Mira esto, es el siguiente!<br>Ruy: Él mío es dedicado a la vida ...  
><strong>La vida, a veces mejor vivir... a veces mejor morir...<br>Que haces con tu vida?  
>Es un infierno todos los días...?<br>Es un cielo desde el principio...?  
>Tú vives tú vida hasta el final...?<br>O tú renuncias a mitad del camino...?  
>Si tú estás aquí y escuchaste estas palabras que significa que luchas por tu vida y tu deseo de seguir viviendo son grandes...<br>Si no estás aquí y no escucha estas palabras significa que él camino qué seguiste fue... la muerte...  
><strong>Gracias.  
>*Aplausos*<br>Fubuki: Ohhh ... Eso fue un poco triste ... Recuérdame que mis padres ...  
>Atsuya: *Llora de manera divertida* *Sniff* *Sniff* Hombres no lloran… Hombres no lloran…!<br>Jo: Hola, quiero dedicar este poema al amor ... mi amor!  
><strong>Los océanos son de color azul... al igual que tus ojos...<br>Puedo escuchar la melodía... En tus palabras...  
>Yo prefiero tener tu amor en mi mano... que un diamante en mi casa<strong> ...  
><strong>Olvidarte es imposible ... Amarte inevitable...<br>Te puedo dar lo más valioso que tengo que es mi vida... Porque en ella tengo tu amor ...  
>Yo nunca tengo miedo al dolor... Porque contigo solo siento nada más que amor ...<br>Hay un Ángel… En Tú mirada...  
>¿Quieres saber lo que es perfecto?... Mi amor por ti...<br>¿Qué puede ser mejor que ver tus ojos ...? Sentir tu piel ...? Tocar tu pelo ...? Amar tu corazón...?  
>En este mundo sólo tengo dos amores, Tú &amp; Yo...<br>A ti, porque Te Amo...  
>Y yo, porque te tengo en mi corazón...<br>**Jeje, gracias!  
>*Aplausos*<br>Fubuki: Ohhh ... Eso fue muy profundo...  
>Atsuya: *Llora de manera divertida* *Sniff* *Sniff* Yo quiero amar también!<br>Fubuki: Ohhh ... No estés triste hermano , tú sabes qué yo Te quiero!  
>Atsuya: * Sniff* *Sniff * Pero ... pero ... yo quiero una niña ...<br>Fubuki: O-Ohhh…  
>Zoey: (interrumpe) Hola a todos, yo he escribo un poema de el invierno y la nieve... Gracias!<strong><br>Invierno, es el viento clásico cuando tus sueños se hacen realidad...  
>La nieve, se siente más suave que una pluma y más frío qué un helado...<br>La nieve y el invierno son amigos... son como dos hermanos, gemelos, que viven para el otro...  
>Cuando uno viene, el otro también...<br>Cuando uno muere, el otro también...  
>Son como hermanos gemelos, que viven uno para el otro y mueren por él otro…<br>**Gracias.  
>*Aplausos*<br>Fubuki: Je ...  
>Atsuya: Eso me recuerda a… Nosotros, verdad?<br>Fubuki: Sí ...  
>Atsuya: Gracias hermano...<br>Fubuki: Um? Por qué hermano?  
>Atsuya: Por ser mi hermano... por siempre estar ahí para mí ... para todo...<br>Fubuki: Lo mismo digo hermano... gracias por todo lo que haces por mí...  
>Entonces Los dos hermanos se dan un gran abrazo ... Hacen una visita a Zoey su vieja amiga y decirles que fue un éxito y les gusto todo, a las 8:01 pm él show termina y ambos hermanos deciden ir a casa...<br>Comen en el club y van al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para la casa...  
>En el supermercado.<br>Atsuya: ¿Quieres un helado?  
>Fubuki: Um? Claro!<br>Atsuya: Ok! Vainilla para ti! De chocolate para mí!  
>Atsuya: Ehhh ... Hay que comprar 2 galones, para asegurarse de que a nos va aguantar!<br>Fubuki: Jeje, claro hermano.  
>Fuera del supermercado.<br>Atsuya: Bien hermano vamos a ir a casa!  
>?: Espera ahí!<br>Fubuki y Atsuya: ?  
>De repente, un grupo de borrachos rodean Fubuki y Atsuya ...<br>Fueron cinco, que estaban armados con cuchillos, cadenas y botellas de vidrio.  
>Fubuki: A - A ... Ah ...<br>Atsuya: *Tsch* Déjennos antes qué les patee el culo!  
>Borracho 1: Jajaja! ¿Y qué vas a hacer ...?<br>Borracho 2: Vamos a robar su dinero!  
>Borracho 3: Vamos a robar su comida!<br>Borracho 4: Vamos a hacer las dos cosas!  
>Borracho: Nooo ... ¡Vamos a matarlos y entonces vamos a robar todo lo que tengan!<br>Fubuki: *Ung*  
>Borrachos 1-5: SI!<br>Fubuki: Her-Hermano…!  
>Atsuya: Ja! Estos no son nada!<br>Fubuki: Pero... están armados...  
>Atsuya: Recuerda Fubuki ... Somos tú y yo contra el mundo!<br>Fubuki: Her-Hermano ...  
>Luego Atsuya lanza los 4 litros de helado a los 5 borrachos, y se llevó a su hermano y abandonan el lugar ...<br>Los borrachos les siguen, hasta un callejón sin final...  
>Borracho 1: Jaja ... no hay salida!<br>Atsuya: Quién dicen qué yo quería huir?  
>Borracho 2: Espera... sólo uno? Dónde está el otro?<br>Atsuya: Ja! No deberías de preocuparte por él Si no por ti!  
>Entonces, inicio lucha ... Atsuya empezar a luchar contra los cinco borrachos por sí mismo, Fubuki estaba escapando, porque después de que Atsuya lanzara los helados a los borrachos le dijo a su hermano qué escapara a la casa, Fubuki insistió mucho en el camino, pero al final de la discusión con su hermano, lo convenció... Fubuki muy preocupado llego a su casa, esperando a su hermano...<br>5 minutos más tarde...  
>Fubuki: Oh hermano... dónde estás...? Yo sabía que nunca debe huir... llega a casa... por favor... No quiero perder a mi única familia que tengo... por favor... (Y Fubuki empieza a llorar)<br>?: Fubuki!  
>Fubuki: ?<br>Entonces, Fubuki vuelve a ver...  
>Fubuki: Atsuya!<p>

Luego Fubuki corre donde su hermano y lo vio casi muerto, cubierto de sangre, su ropa desgarrada, sus manos y partes del cuerpo cortadas y en sus piernas múltiples heridas…  
>Fubuki: Atsuya! Her-Hermano! Tú…<br>Atsuya: Jaja... *Ung* es... No es nada... Ja ... *Ung*  
>Fubuki: *Comience a llorar* Her-Hermano ... Lo siento!<br>Luego Fubuki se lanza a su hermano para darle un gran abrazo y llorar sobre sus hombros...  
>Fubuki: Lo siento... Lo siento... hermano...<br>Atsuya: Fubu... ki...?  
>Fubuki: *Seguía llorando* Lo siento... por ser un peso... todos estos años... cuidándome… no disfrutaste de tu infancia por cuidar de mí... cambiaste tu infancia por mí ... No disfrutaste tú infancia como los demás niños... sólo por estar en casa cuidando de mí… hermano ... Atsuya Lo siento... Desearía nunca haber nacido...<br>Atsuya: Fubuki... IDIOTA!  
>Fubuki: (Soltando a Atsuya) At-Atsuya ...<br>Atsuya: Eres un idiota ... si tu nunca hubieras nacido... con quien se supone qué yo estaría hablando aquí?  
>Fubuki: Pero...<br>Atsuya: Si tú nunca ha nacido ... qué crees qué yo estaría haciendo aquí? Yo solo! Sin nadie! Mis padres muertos... y yo aquí sol, sin nadie a mi lado ... sin mi hermano... sin ... tu... Cómo-Cómo te atreves? Eres un idiota!  
>Y como puede Atsuya golpea en la cara a Fubuki y lo deja en él suelo…<br>Fubuki: Atsuya... (En el suelo)  
>Atsuya: *Llorando* Tu, Crees que no me importas? No me importa si no me tuve una infancia... te tengo a ti! Todos estos años te he tenido a mi lado! Eres mi amigo de tantos años... Cuando me siento solo o con miedo ... quien estaba allí? TÚ! Tú fuiste ese amigo que estaba conmigo todo el tiempo! Cuando yo iba a jugar al fútbol, con quien crees qué yo iba a jugar? CON TI! Eres un idiota! Un imbécil! No te atrevas a decir eso otra vez! ¿Me has oído? No lo digas! Porque... no me importa lo mucho que hago... o sufro yo... NO ME IMPORTA! Sólo quiero estar contigo... en la mañana para decirme... "Hermano buenos días" y luego me da una sonrisa... entonces yo te responde "5 minutos más" y usted dice "Bien" y luego yo voy al comedor... en el desayuno para escucharte decir "yo hice tu favorito" y disfrutar de mi comida con Ti! Con quien más crees qué yo puedo hacer esto?... Fubuki... tú eres mi todo... por favor... por favor... no digas eso de nuevo...<br>Fubuki: *Llora* A-Atsuya... lo siento... yo... lo siento!  
>entonces, los dos hermanos comparten un abrazo ...<br>Atsuya va al hospital y Fubuki fue el único que estaba con él... a su lado ... irse…

Atsuya regreso a casa con recuperado…  
>Y los dos fueron felices... Aun sin padres... Sin él beso de una madre... o el abrazo de un padre ... Sin amigos... pero se tenían unos a otros, que era todo lo que ellos quieren y necesitan ...<br>Él Fin. 

*Tsch*

YACE, me tarde un millón de años en escribir esto!

PERO!

Es por qué estoy traduciendo él episodio "Súper Episodio Especial" qué son 103 PÁGINAS! Cosa qué no es fácil hacerlo solo.

En fin, aquí está, y para hacer algo bueno…

Pondré él "Episodio Especial #3" antes de Navidad.

En fin, nos vemos…

COMENTEN!

Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones.

COMENTEN!


	47. Episodio Especial 3

BWAHAHAHA!

Finalmente de vuelta!

Está vez les he traído algo de lo mejor!

Me refiero a uno de los mejores y grandiosos…

Episodio Especial #3!

JAJA, está vez tendremos un nuevo punto de vista!

Para cualquiera qué escriba Fict y tenga su propio equipo y piense qué es mejor qué los Dragones de Asia, pues aquí les tengo un episodio para qué piensen 2 veces si se meten con ellos!

En este!

Episodio Especial #3!

RETO! Dragones de Asia vs Dragones de Asia!

En la Mansión de Burn.

9:00 Am.

Todo el equipo de los Dragones de Asia estaban comiendo, era otro día normal, Sin embargo Gazelle y Burn no estaba en el comedor, Burn estaba con Gazelle en él cuarto de ella.

Gazelle: (Recostada en él cuerpo de Burn) *Sonrojada* Uhmm… B-Burn… Yo creo… Qué deberíamos…

Burn: (Interrumpe) Shhh… Yo creo qué piensas mucho...

Gazelle: *Sonrojada* S-Si…

Burn: Oye, por qué no te relajas? Vamos, necesitas un descanso, trabajas mucho sabes?

Gazelle: *Sonrojada* Tú crees…?

Burn: JA! Claro! Oye, sabes qué? Qué tal si hacemos algo divertido hoy?

Gazelle: (Mirando a los ojos de Burn) Algo… Divertido…? Como qué…?

Burn: Jaja! Tengamos un partido!

Gazelle: Um? Un partido? Contra quien? Raimon?

Burn: Hmmm… No, qué te parece, tú y yo!

Gazelle: Nosotros? Ya entiendo… Enserio me quieres retar?

Burn: Jaja, Me estas excitando.

Gazelle: *Sonrojándose* Jeje… I-Idiota.

Burn: Es un sí?

Gazelle: Es un Sí, pero… Hagámoslo más interesante, te parece?

Burn: Jaja! Qué quieres apostar?

Gazelle: Él perdedor hace lo qué Él ganador le diga!

Burn: …

Gazelle: Um? Pasa algo malo?

Entonces Burn le da rápidamente un beso a la nariz de Gazelle, haciendo qué Gazelle se sonrojara…

Gazelle: *Sonrojada* Bu-Burn…?

Burn: Jeje, Toma eso como un "Si"

Gazelle: *Sonrojada* A-Ah… Si…

Entonces Gazelle con Burn fueron al Comedor donde estaban los demás.

Burn: Oigan! Chicos!

Edgar: Bueno, Finalmente ustedes 2, se divirtieron? *Tomando té*

Gazelle: Bueno, decidimos hacer un juego.

Fidio: Juego…?

Burn: ASÍ ES! Y ustedes serán parte de esto!

Kai: Cuando aceptamos?

Gazelle: Desde el momento qué decidieron unírsenos.

Kai: Ung…

Edgar: *Suspiro* Niños pequeños… Todos ustedes… Nunca pensé esto de ti Gazelle… Bueno como sea, de qué es este "Juego".

Gazelle & Burn: Un partido.

Edgar: Partido…?

Gazelle: Así es, un partido, Burn y Yo seremos los capitanes.

Mark: Pero, solo somos 13, como nos van a dividir en 2 equipos?

Gazelle: Ya lo pensé, 1 de ustedes va a estar afuera, cuando un equipo logre un gol, he se unirá al equipo ganador.

Aphrodi: Hmmm… Suena bien.

Kai: Bueno, si será un buen entrenamiento.

Fidio: Si, yo pienso qué está bien.

Roccoco: No puedo esperar!

Edgar: No estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero de todas formas me van a obligar a jugar, así qué yo también me uno.

Luca: Sé

Entonces todos dejaron él comedor, después de comer fueron al jardín de la Mansión, en el jardín había una gran Cancha de futbol, qué todos referían usarla en vez de los Estadios u otros campos.

En él jardín.

Gazelle: Muy bien, te dejare elegir a ti primero Burn.

Burn: Ja! Te arrepentirás de eso! Mí equipo será él más fuerte!

Burn: Elijo a… Atsuya!

Atsuya: BWAHAHA! Vamos a patear traseros!

Burn: Ven aquí Edgar!

Edgar: *Hump* Al fin una sabía decisión.

Burn: Kai! Qué haces hay? Ven acá!

Kai: Ja! Enseguida!

Burn: Desar!

Desar: …

Burn: Y… Silver!

Silver: Bien!

Burn: Jaja! Diviértete con los perdedores y débiles Gazelle! Mí equipo te ganara!

Gazelle: Ya veo… Bien yo elijo a… Mark, Aphrodi, Roccoco, Fidio y Neku… Luca tú serás él jugador qué se irá con él ganador.

Burn: Elegisteis a Neku? JAJAJA! Esto será fácil! Vamos! Hagamos él gol a toda costa! Más jugadores significa una mejor victoria!

En la banca de Burn.

Edgar: Déjame adivinar, no hay plan.

Burn: JA! Vamos a ganar! Elegí a los más fuertes del equipo, tenemos la victoria en nuestras manos! Pero tenemos qué hacer él primer gol antes qué ellos! Otro jugador nos da la ventaja.

Edgar: Estoy de acuerdo en ti, Luca será una gran ventaja para nosotros, haciéndonos 7.

En la Banca de Gazelle.

Fidio: Gazelle… lo lamento…

Gazelle: (Sentándose en el suelo) Por?

Roccoco: Por ser los más débiles en él equipo…

Gazelle: *Hump* *Sonríe* Yo sabía quiénes eran los qué Burn iba a escoger, por eso yo hice qué él escogiera primero.

Mark: Pero… Pudiste haber tenido un equipo más fuerte.

Gazelle: *Poniéndose de pie* A callar, Prepárense para él partido, y no quiero escuchar nada más respecto al tema, ah y cierto dejen qué ellos hagan él primer gol.

Equipo de Gazelle: QUÉ?

Mark: Qu-Qué? Ga-Gazelle… Luca puede ser una gran ventaja para nosotros!

Gazelle: Dije qué no quería escuchar nada más del tema, este equipo puede y va a ganar, Burn y su equipo son fuertes y harán de todo lo posible para hacer él primer gol, haciendo qué gasten todas sus energías dejándolos sin nada para él segundo tiempo, ustedes solo asegúrense qué ellos gasten sus energías.

Fidio: Va-Vaya…

Gazelle: Es la lógica, en fin, tenemos un partido qué ganar, vamos!

Y ambos equipos fueron al campo.

Formación del equipo de Burn.

Delanteros:

Burn, Atsuya, Edgar, Desar, Kai, Silver.

Defensas, Medio Campistas, Portero

Ninguno.

Formación del equipo de Gazelle.

Delanteros:

Fidio.

Medio Campistas:

Aphrodi, Neku, Mark.

Defensas:

Gazelle.

Portero:

Roccoco.

Mark: Va-Vaya… Solo tienen delanteros…

Gazelle: Si, tal y como lo pensé.

Burn: Jaja! Este será su fin! EMPECEMOS!

Gazelle: Adelante.

Entonces todos los del equipo de Burn empezaron a invadir el campo de Gazelle a gran velocidad, como hormigas a la miel.

Mark: *Corriendo* Vaya, van rápido, sin duda quieren a Luca!

Aphrodi: *Corriendo* Je… vaya apenas los puedo alcanzar, jeje están usando casi todo lo qué tienen.

Roccoco: (Vaya…. Están con todas sus fuerzas…)

Silver: *Corriendo* Aquí! Burn!

Burn: VAMOS!

Y Burn hace un pase largo a Silver.

Silver: Es todo mío!

Entonces Aphrodi se puso unos metros atrás de Silver.

Aphrodi: Je, es la hora de qué él cielo te castigue, Ayuda del Cielo!

(Episodio 36)

Silver: Q-Qué? AAAGGG!

Aphrodi: Gracias, yo me llevo esto.

Entonces Edgar quien estaba cerca de Aphrodi corre hacía él y hace una fuerte barrida hacía Aphrodi, dejándolo herido en él pie.

Edgar: Gracias por guardárnosla!

Aphrodi: U-UNG! (En el suelo)

Edgar: Vamos Burn!

Fidio: No! Alto hay! Guardia Alta!

Edgar: AGG! (Mal-MALDICIÓN!)

Fidio: Gazelle!

Gazelle: Muy bien Fidio, es mía ahora.

Burn: (Aparece al lado de Gazelle) Lo siento Gazelle, pero no te dejare tenerla!

Gazelle: Inténtalo!

Entonces Gazelle empezó a pelear contra Burn por la posesión del Balón…

Edgar: (Recuperándose del golpe) *Ung*… (Poniéndose de pie) Va-Vamos! Vamos! No dejen qué robe él balón!

Kai, Silver, Atsuya & Desar: SI!

Mark: (Maldición tenemos qué esperar hasta después del primer gol…)

En eso Atsuya, Edgar, Desar, Silver & Kai rodearon a Gazelle, Mientras tanto Burn detiene la pelea.

Burn: Jaja! Has perdido Gazelle! Ríndete! No podrás vencer a 6 de nosotros!

Gazelle: (Mirando a los demás)

Burn: No te rendirás? Entonces… Te ganaremos a la FUERZA!

Burn: ZONA MUERTE

(Note: No es Zona Mortal)

Gazelle entonces hace un salta para evadirlos.

Pero en él Aire, Burn hace una tacleada qué golpea a Gazelle haciéndole ganar el balón.

Burn: Jeje, lo siento Gazelle, no lo tomes personal.

Gazelle: (En el suelo) *Sonriendo* Je… No lo hare, pero no creas qué me olvidare de está.

Burn: *Sonriendo* Jeje, ya te quiero ver intentándolo.

Gazelle: *Sonriendo* Ya veremos.

Entonces Burn sonríe y va hacía la portería.

Burn: Vamos a Ganar! Destello Atómico V8!

Roccoco: Verdadera Mano Celestial X!

(Verdadera Mano Fantasma X/Verdadera Mano de Dios X, en otras versiones)

Roccoco: Ga-Gazelle!

Gazelle: Es…

Burn: MÍA!

Y en él aire Burn rompe el pase.

Burn: EDGAR!

Edgar: No perderemos tiempo! Excalibur V8!

Roccoco: Verdadera Mano Celestial X!

Roccoco: *Tsch* M-Mark!

Edgar: No tan rápido, KAI!

Y Edgar hace un deslice y quiebra él pase de Mark e inmediatamente se lo envía a Kai.

Kai: Él Sol, Ira de la tormenta de Arena!

Roccoco: !

Roccoco: Verdadera Mano Celestial X!

Roccoco: *Ung* A-Aphrodi!

Aphrodi: En marcha! Ya es mía!

Kai: No por mucho! Tacleada de la Esfinge!

(Episodio 27)

Aphrodi: AGGG!

Kai: Te toca Silver!

Silver: BIEN! Vamos! Velocidad de la Luz Nivel 8!

Roccoco: Verdadera Mano Celestial X!

Gazelle: (Es más qué seguro qué Roccoco no podrá soportar mucho más ese castigo…)

Roccoco: *Ung*

Roccoco: FIDIO!

Fidio: Si!

Silver: HAY!

Y usando su talento para la velocidad, Silver hace un deslice qué golpea a Fidio y roba él balón…

Silver: Desar!

Desar: *Hump* Gungnir V8!

(Lanza de Odín)

Roccoco: Verdadera Mano Celestial X!

Roccoco: Neku!

Desar: NO!

Y sin moverse Neku, Desar le robo muy fácilmente él balón.

Desar: Es tú turno, Atsuya!

Atsuya: JA! Lo mejor al final! Fuego Infernity del Día Del Juicio!

Roccoco: *Ung* Verdadera Mano Celestial X!

Roccoco: ?

Roccoco: ! N-No!

Burn: SI! GOL! COMANSE ESO!

Edgar: Ja… *Ufff* Fue duro pero al menos lo logramos… Vamos Luca, vente ya.

Luca: Sé

Burn: Ja! Está vez haremos un Caos! Vamos chicos vayan a…

Edgar: Burn! La portería!

Burn: Eh?

Y Burn solo pudo observar como un balón congelado pasaba a la par de él a toda velocidad anotando un gol.

Burn: Pe-Pero qué?

Gazelle: (Poniendo su mano en el hombro de Burn) No es personal Burn… (Y Gazelle le da un beso en la mejilla)

Burn: *Hump* Aun planeamos ganar sabes? (Y Burn toma de la mano a Gazelle antes qué ella se fuera y besa su nariz)

Gazelle: *Sonrojada* Jum, ya veremos.

Burn: Jaja! Bien! Listos para perder?

Gazelle: Deberías de preguntártelo a ti mismo.

Burn: Je, Bien… Entonces… VAMOS!

Y Atsuya, Burn, Silver and Desar empiezan a invadir el campo de Gazelle.

Gazelle: Bien es nuestro turno, Vamos!

Equipo de Gazelle: Si!

Y él equipo de Gazelle empieza a contra atacar a toda fuerza.

Burn: Edgar!

Edgar: Es mía! Excali-

Aphrodi: No lo harás!

Y en el aire Aphrodi hace un salto y patea él balón golpeando él pecho de Edgar, haciendo qué él caiga al suelo.

Aphrodi: Gaze-

Kai: Tumba de ROCAS!

Aphrodi: GGGAAAGGGG!

Y Aphrodi fue lastimado de los hombros y pecho

Y Kai se acerco al balón cuando…

Kai: Es mía ahora.

Gazelle: (Desde atrás) Lo siento pero no, Agujas Congeladas!

Kai: UUNNGGG!

Y Kai fue aventado por la Hissatsu de Gazelle.

Gazelle: Es mí turno!

Y nadie trato de robarle el balón a Gazelle…

Pero en eso, Burn se pone detrás de Gazelle sin qué ella lo notara, Y Burn le dio una nalgada, con la cual Gazelle hace un suave gemido ya qué fue tomada por sorpresa, Burn aprovecho la oportunidad y le robo él balón mientras ella estaba tomada por sorpresa.

Cuando Gazelle noto qué Burn le robo él balón, ella lo empezó a seguir.

Burn: *Corriendo* Jaja… Él próximo Gol… Es Mío!

Gazelle: *Corriendo* Burn!

Burn: *Corriendo* ?

Burn: *Corriendo* Mí-Mierda… Estoy muerto!

Entonces Gazelle lo alcanzo, y ambos se detuvieron, Burn elevo su guardia para prevenir qué Gazelle le robara él balón.

Burn: Je… Je… Estoy… Muerto…?

Gazelle: *Mirando el balón* Esto es solo un juego, así qué no… Sin embargo…

Entonces rápidamente Gazelle patea él balón y golpeo con él balón el "Punto Débil" de Burn, haciendo qué cayera al suelo por dolor insoportable…

Burn: Aaaaggggg… Mis… t-tú dijiste que… qué no era personal…

Gazelle: No es personal, solo estoy jugando, gracias.

Y muy fácilmente Gazelle le roba él balón a Burn dejándolo muy lastimado…

Edgar & Kai: DETENTE!

Y Edgar hace una Patada-Voladora qué golpea él cuerpo de Gazelle mientras qué Kai al mismo tiempo hace un deslice qué golpea su pierna izquierda.

Kai: Yo tomare esto, Gracias.

Fidio: No tan fácil!

Y Fidio se pone enfrente de Kai, Fidio hace una patada qué pasa en medio de las piernas de Kai.

Kai: Qu-Qué?

Aphrodi: Es mío ahora!

Y Aphrodi toma ventaja de la situación, Aphrodi patea él balón y golpea con intensidad la espalda de Kai.

Kai: AAAGGG!

Luca: Jeje, Divertido.

Aphrodi: GGGAAAGGG!

Pero Luca hace un gran salto qué así como Aphrodi, él tomó ventaja de la situación, después del golpe él balón reboto y en él Aire, Luca golpea él balón directamente en la cara de Aphrodi y él balón en la cara de Aphrodi giro muchas veces quebrándole la nariz y haciéndole sangrar.

Edgar: Gracias por eso Luca!

Mark: Yo no me descuidaría si fuera tú!

Edgar: AAAGGG!

Y justo cuando Edgar toma él balón, Mark va donde Edgar estaba y patea él balón golpeándole justo en la quijada de Edgar, quebrándosela y haciéndole sangrar…

Mark: Gazelle!

Desar: Veamos si soportas ESTO!

Mark: AAAHHHH!

Y Desar tomando el balón, cargo una patada en un segundo, y al momento de liberar él ataque, golpeo a Mark en el pecho haciéndolo qué pierda él aire y rompiéndole algunas costillas…

Desar: Luca!

Y Desar hace un pase a Luca.

Gazelle: Desar!

Desar: ?

Desar: GGGGGGAAAAA!

Y Gazelle rompe el pase en él Aire y patea él balón de vuelta a Desar y lo golpea en el ojo derecho haciendo qué Desar quedara cegado por él golpe.

Gazelle: Ahora Debería...? AH!

Pero antes qué ella hiciera algo, Luca desde atrás hace un deslice qué justamente le golpea en la parte de atrás de la rodilla, quebrándole su pierna derecha.

Luca: Mamma mia… Esto es taaaaaannn… AGG!

Y en el suelo Gazelle usando ambas piernas incluyendo la quebrada, tomo la pierna izquierda de Luca y lo hace caer y así como ella le quebró su pie izquierdo…

Gazelle: *UNG* AGGG...

Y Gazelle también sufrió por usar su pierna rota…

Atsuya: Es mía!

Fidio: NO!

En eso Fidio y Atsuya golpean él balón al mismo tiempo, haciendo qué él balón tome mucha fuerza y fuera enviado al aire.

Fidio: Ung!

Atsuya: Ag-Ag-Ag-… (Incapaz de hablar)

En eso él Balón cayó a toda fuerza y golpeo a Fidio haciendo qué su cabeza se estrellara en el suelo, pero él poder fue tanto qué reboto en la cabeza de Fidio y golpeo la garganta de Atsuya haciéndolo incapaz de respirar, con gran dolor y haciendo qué se desmallara.

Roccoco: Esto es de locos!

Roccoco: Él balón!

Y Roccoco corre hacía él balón

Silver: No te olvides de mí!

Roccoco: No… No me rendiré!

Silver: Yo tampoco!

Silver: HHHHAAAA!

Roccoco: ?

Roccoco: AAAGGG!

Sin embargo la velocidad de Silver hizo qué él ganara la pelea, usando su velocidad golpea a Roccoco en él estomago con él balón, haciendo qué Roccoco cayera…

Silver: Lo lamento, pero nosotros seremos los ganadoreeeeeessssss… BWAAGG! *Vomita*

Sin Embargo Roccoco no se dio por vencido, justo cuando Silver empezó a hablar, con su última fuerza Roccoco pateó él balón y golpeo él estomago de Silver, golpeando sus intestinos y provocándoles vómitos.

Neku viendo qué todos estaban "Literalmente" rotos y quebrados, ciegos, incapaces de mover, sin descendencias y vomitando, él empezó a moverse tranquilo hasta llegar al balón, camino lentamente hasta llegar a la portería y pateo él balón suavemente logrando él segundo gol…

Roccoco: *Uff* Ne-Neku! Lo hicimos…! *Desmayándose*

Neku: *Suspiro* Tíos…

Mimiru: Chicos, regrese! A-Ah… Pe-Pero qué ha pasado aquí?

Edgar: Mimiru! Gaggg… Te importaría… ayudarme… A ponerme de pie? Estos salvajes me quebraron ambas piernas!

Burn: Agggg…Él cielo… está… cerca…

Silver: Aaaagggg… Necesito… Neeeeeee… *BLLAAGGG* *Vomita de nuevo*

Entonces Mimiru llama al Hospital y TODOS excepto Neku fueron a Cuidados intensivos por los siguientes síntomas.

-Costillas Rotas.

-Vomito y Diarrea.

-Pierna Rota.

-Piernas Rotas.

-Ceguedad.

-Posible No Descendencia y/o Posible Impotencia.

-Nariz Rota.

-Espalda Rota.

-Garganta Rota.

-Entre otras.

Él Fin.

Descripciones:

Ojo 1: Guardia Alta, Fidio.

Cuando él Rival tiene él balón, Fidio se pone enfrente de él, él patea él balón hacia arriba y golpea la mandíbula del rival, luego él balón baja del aire y golpea la cabeza del Rival.

Ojo 2: Zona Muerte, 6 Jugadores de los Dragones de Asia.

Cuando él Rival tiene él balón, 5 jugadores hacen un deslice al mismo tiempo alrededor del Rival para golpearle ambas piernas y al caer él cuerpo, si él rival salta él sexto jugador hace un salto y taclea al jugador Rival dejándolo lastimado.

Ojo 3: Él Sol, Ira de la tormenta de Arena, Kai.

Es una Hissatsu de nivel alto, cuando él tiene él balón, Él Sol aparece detrás de él, cegando a los enemigos, y él patea él balón y un tornado de tormenta de arena va junto al balón haciendo daño a todos los enemigos.

Ojo 4: Tumba de Rocas, Kai.

Es una Hissatsu de nivel Medio, 100% precisa y útil para robar el balón, cuando él jugador Rival tiene él balón, Kai patea él balón creando rocas gigantes qué se generan debajo del jugador rival atrapándolo y golpeándolo en su estomago, brazos, piernas y cabeza.

Ojo 5: Fuego Infernity del Día del Juicio, Atsuya.

Es una de las más poderosas Hissatsus de los Dragones de Asia y le pertenece a Atsuya, él patea él balón con ferocidad, al momento de golpear el balón, el balón es rodeado de Aura de fuego Negra y Roja y gana la velocidad del sonido, está Hissatsu destruye cualquier Hissatsu qué sea tratada de bloquear, excepto la del portero.

Estas fueron todas las Monstruosas Hissatsus! Qué espero qué los niños las intenten repetir en casa, y sobre todo la Zona Muerte :D, qué yo digo qué es la única qué se puede hacer sin tener súper poderes.

Bueno, gente desde este momento, nuestro camarada Atsuya ya no estará con nosotros, por razones desconocidas qué no diré… =D

En fin, él empezó el episodio, yo lo termine y desde ahora volveremos a lo de antes, ya saben, los Ficts serán puestos 1 cada 2 días, más o menos, sin Reviews obligatorios, etc…

En fin, este fue el Episodio Especial #3 y…

Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones!


	48. Chapter 48

Y una vez más aquí estamos!

Este es otro episodio más de la gran batalla entre los Dragones de Asia contra los poderosos Blizzards!

Aquí yo los dejo!

Descripción:

Los Blizzards empezaron muy bien con un gran 2-0, dejando a los Dragones de Asia abajo en el marcador, Fubuki defendió bien y mostro ser un gran capitán así mismo la terrible técnica de Nikolai de su "Tiro Fantasma" logro conseguir 2 goles en el primer tiempo.

Ahora están en descanso y ambos capitanes deben pensar en su próximo movimiento, tanto como los Dragones y los Blizzards, para empatar los Dragones deben de hacer 2 goles más 1 para ganar, en cambio los Blizzards deben mantener el puntaje para lograr la victoria.

Eso es todo y aquí los dejo!

Estos Son!

Dragones de Asia!

Episodio 44!

Mamuts vs Dragones!

Los Cuernos De Los Mamuts

Dragones de Asia vs Los Blizzards, Parte 3.

Narrador: Así es! El primer tiempo da fin, que es lo que harán los Dragones de Asia? Abra un chance de derrota? O acaso lograran un milagro para voltear el marcador?

En la banca de los Dragones.

Gazelle: *Ufff*… (Sentándose en la banca)

Justamente cuando Gazelle se sentó en la banca, todo el equipo empieza a Discutir.

Edgar: Como es posible que todos nosotros estemos perdiendo?

Kai: Y yo que voy a saber?

Silver: Pero tú eres un defensa! Deberías de haber detenido todos los tiros!

Kai: Fácil para ti decirlo!

Aphrodi: No puedo creer que esto esté pasando…

Fidio: Por-Porque me ves así…?

Aphrodi: Pudiste haber hecho un mejor trabajo sabes.

Fidio: E-Eh…

Luca: Sé

Fidio: Pero yo no era delantero…

Atsuya: *Hump* Medio campistas también hacen goles, sabes.

Desar: Mira quien lo dice, tú eras delantero y tu no hiciste nada! Y además perdimos un gol por que te vas a jugar con tu hermano.

Atsuya: Que? Y tú eres un inútil como portero!

Desar: Sera porque yo no soy portero!

Roccoco: Chi-chicos…

Kai: No hables Roccoco, al menos que te quieras involucrar.

Mark: Vaya, no veo el punto de seguir jugando si esto sigue así, nadie hace nada ni detiene nada.

Atsuya: Cállate Poni! Tú también estabas muerto en el juego!

Edgar: Mira quien lo dice, el "Ex" capitán de supuesto equipo más fuerte y que no ha hecho nada en este partido, solo ir y jugar con su hermano.

Aphrodi: Yo los hubiera vencido si ustedes hubieran hecho bien su trabajo.

Mientras tanto

Burn: (Estaba sentado en la banca junto con Gazelle mirando a todo el equipo discutir) Jeje, yo también quiero discutir con ellos!

Gazelle: Quien te detiene?

Burn: ?

Burn: Puedo ir? Enserio? JA! Bien!

En eso Burn se va para discutir con los demás…

Gazelle: *Suspiro* No lo puedo creer…

Gazelle: Al parecer somos los únicos.

Mimiru: S-Si…

Neku: …

Gazelle: Tienes algo Mimiru?

Mimiru: Claro! Tome muchas fotos de ustedes en el partido!

Gazelle: N-No eso… Es decir… *Unggg* (Rascándose la cabeza)

Gazelle: Yo me refería algún tipo de estrategia

Mimiru: Oh… N-No… Jeje, estaba muy distraída mirando el partido que no me acorde de eso… Je…

Gazelle: …

Gazelle: Neku… Dime que tienes algo.

Neku: …

Generalmente Neku siempre estaba sentado en la banca, escuchando música con los ojos cerrados siempre, dando golpes con los dedos, a veces el abría a la mitad los ojos para observar el partido por 1 minuto y luego los volvía a cerrar, Neku nunca juega o entrena ni en los Blizzards o los Dragones de Asia, en los Blizzards esto generalmente los molestaba y también el hecho que él no hiciera nada, la actitud de Neku es ignorar y no hablarle a nadie, pero en los Dragones de Asia esta actitud no le molesta a nadie, pero nadie sabe el verdadero "Talento" de Neku, únicamente 3 personas lo conocen quienes son:

-Neku

-Atsuya

-Fubuki

-Gazelle

Obviamente Neku fue el primero en descubrir su propio talento, Atsuya su único mejor amigo y primer amigo fue el segundo en descubrirlo, luego Fubuki y al final Gazelle únicamente al obsérvalo en el partido de Blizzards vs Raimon, en el que él no hizo nada.

Gazelle: Entonces Neku, tienes algo?

Neku: …

Entonces Neku lentamente abrió los ojos para ver el campo, y luego a Gazelle, los ojos de Neku se ven vacios, luego el volteo a ver a los demás discutiendo, y al final volteo a ver al campo y empezó a dar golpes con el dedo.

Neku: Si… sé lo que hay que hacer…

Entonces Neku se levanto y fue donde los demás.

Kai: Y ustedes deberían…

Entonces Kai dejo de hablar y noto que Neku se puso en medio de ellos…

Fidio: Ne-Neku…?

Aphrodi: Um? Neku… Pero que estás haciendo aquí?

Burn: Pensé que no te gustaba discutir.

Neku: No crean que van a ganar solo con pensar que van a ganar.

Edgar: Qu-Que…?

Neku: Tiro Fantasma… Es difícil de ser derrotado pero no imposible, la parte difícil es pensar que lo puedan detener, ya que desde la primera vez que Nikolai lo hizo ustedes se encerraron pensando que era muy rápido para ser detenido, por eso no se molestaron ni siquiera en intentar detenerlo, el Tiro Fantasma no puede ser detenido por fuerzo, sino por valor, eso se lo único que les diré.

Entonces Neku mirando a los demás se retiro para sentarse a la banca, estiro su cuerpo y empezó a concentrarse…

Mimiru: Ne-Neku…?

Gazelle: Hmmm… Justo lo que pensaba…

Mimiru: Gazelle…?

Gazelle: Neku descubrió que el Tiro Fantasma no es imposible de detener…

Mimiru: Es falso…?

Gazelle: Hmmm… No es falso, para nada lo es, todo su entrenamiento ha sido puesto en esa Hissatsu, fuerza y velocidad se juntan para crear el "Tiro Fantasma", muy rápido para ser seguido y muy fuerte para ser bloqueado, sin embargo Neku se dio cuenta de su punto débil, exista una forma para detenerlo.

Mimiru: Sin embargo esa Hissatsu gana su máxima velocidad desde el momento que es usada y estamos hablando de la velocidad de una bala! O algo más rápido.

Gazelle: Estas en lo correcto, en condiciones normales un humano no podría detener una bala o algo más rápido que eso, pero sabes cuál es la desventaja de una Bala?

Mimiru: Cual es…?

Gazelle: No puedes traspasar más de una persona.

Mimiru: Ya lo entiendo!

Flashback…

(Nota: Flashback, Escena del pasado o recuerdo en otros idiomas)

Neku: Tiro Fantasma es muy fácil de ser vencido, no necesitas poder, necesitas valor.

Fin del Flashback…

Mimiru: El se refería que si queremos vencer la Hissatsu necesitamos valor! No importa que Hissatsu se use, no funcionara… Es como una bala, si te disparan mueres, pero si alguien se pone al frente, la bala pierde toda su fuerza y no podrá llegar a su objetivo!

Gazelle: *Sonríe* Así es Mimiru, y entre más personas al frente, menos daño hará, no necesitas fuerza, necesitas Valor.

Mimiru: Vaya… Neku es increíble, no puedo creer que el haya deducido todo eso…

Gazelle: Neku deduce todo eso únicamente con hacer un contacto visual mínimo.

Gazelle: Y tú también eres algo así.

Mimiru: Um?

Gazelle: Tú aprendes rápido, con pocas palabras tú lo deduces y comprendes todo, felicidades Ayudante, haces un gran trabajo.

Mimiru: Enserio? GRACIAS GAZELLE!

Mientras tanto en la banca de los Blizzards.

Fubuki estaba sentado en la banca, mientras que los otros miembros del equipos solo esperaban el segundo tiempo.

Fubuki: Yo…

Fubuki: Eh… Pues la verdad estaba pensando… conozco a mi hermano y a ese equipo… son muy fuertes, creo que ellos ya han de haber pensando en el punto débil de la Hissatsu de Nikolai…

Nikolai: Si estaba pensando en eso también.

Fubuki: Pienso que si las cosas se ponen malas… deberíamos usar la Hissatsu…

Alexander, Nikolai & Raviel: Ruleta Rusa.

Fubuki: S-Si…

Alexander: La Perfecta Hissatsu…

Fubuki: Bu-Bueno… Nadie ha visto esa Hissatsu antes… Y yo pienso que es muy buena… Solo lo estaba pensando… de-después de todo completamos los entrenamientos ver-verdad…?

Raviel: *Hum* Claro, nos tomo 3 semanas, pero la completamos, no hay forma que perdamos.

Nikolai: Si capitán usted es un genio!

Fubuki: *Sonrojado* Y-Y-Yo… No nada, yo no hice nada, solo pensé en eso… pe-pero…

Raviel: *Sonriendo* SI! No se preocupe capitán! Si las cosas se ponen difíciles sin duda usaremos esa Hissatsu y ganarles!

Fubuki: Bi-Bien… Pero yo les doy la señal, bien? No quiero usarla muy temprano, Un Mal Movimiento Puede Costarte Un Buen Día…

Raviel: Um?

Fubuki: O-Oh… Na-Nada… Mi padre solía decirnos eso… Lo lamento, pero les diré cuando usarla, de acuerdo?

Equipo: SI!

Arbitro: *Pita*

Narrador: Finalmente! Es la hora de las horas! Es el Segundo tiempo!

Narrador 2: Todos los jugadores están en camino! Y es la hora los planes de sus capitanes! Acaso los Blizzards ganaran? O los Dragones nos enseñaran sus garras?

En la banca de los Dragones.

El equipo estaba reunido en un círculo.

Gazelle: Han entendido lo que haremos?

Equipo: SI!

Gazelle: Entonces que hacen aquí? Salgan y ganen!

Equipo: SI!

Entonces todo el equipo deja la banca y se marchan al campo.

Nueva formación de los Dragones de Asia.

El Fin…

Jeje, la formación quedara en suspenso, junto con el fin del partido ;)

En fin

Esto fue!

Dragones de Asia!

Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones!


	49. Chapter 49

Hola gente!

Bueno pues por un error mío que me lo hizo saber Henry-kun, al parecer subí primero la parte 5 en vez de la 4, así que bueno..

Gomenasai = Lo siento!

Oh bueno pero creo que en parte es bueno ya que eh puesto entonces 2 episodios!

En fin Gracias Henry-kun y…

Aquí los dejo!

Descripción:

-La FF ha empezado! Y los Dragones de Asia son el primer equipo que participara en el partido de apertura, su primer adversario serán los poderosos Blizzards! Los ganadores de los 2 años anteriores del Futbol Frontera, aun sin Atsuya, los Blizzards han ensañado un gran partido dándole muchos problemas a los Dragones.

-En el primer tiempo del partido, los Dragones de Asia dejaron que los Blizzards les hicieran el primer gol, sin embargo después del segundo gol todo empezó a salirse fuera de control, haciendo que perdieran control del juego con un 2-0.

-En la banca, el equipo decide discutir unos con otros, ni Mimiru o Gazelle tenían un plan para el segundo tiempo, pero con la ayuda de Neku, el logro un plan contra el Tiro Fantasma de Nikolai, y su verdadero talento fue mostrado, podrán los Dragones de Asia usarlo a su favor?

Ahora

Empieza el segundo tiempo del juego, y los Blizzards tampoco han mostrado su verdadero poder…

Y los Blizzards mostraran su nueva… "Ruleta Rusa"

Esto es…

Dragones de Asia

Episodio 45!

Mamuts vs Dragones!

Formación Ruleta Rusa

Dragones de Asia vs Blizzards, Parte 4.

Nueva formación de los Dragones de Asia:

Delanteros

Silver, Burn, Atsuya, Aphrodi, Desar.

Medio Campistas:

Mark, Fidio, Edgar, Gazelle.

Defensas:

Kai.

Portero:

Roccoco.

Fubuki: *Voz baja* Han cambiado su formación

Narrador: Los Dragones de Asia harán la primera patada!

Narrador 2: Una nueva formación? Y Jugadores también! Acaso con esto cambiaran el curso del juego?

Narrador: Bueno solo hay una forma de saberlo!

Arbitro: *Pita*!

Gazelle: (Vamos a ganar a toda costa, aun que usemos más de lo que pensábamos)

Burn: Oye Silver.

Narrador: El segundo tiempo ha empezado! Y Burn hace un pase a Silver… Y los Dragones empiezan a atacar el campo de los Blizzards!

Silver: Hagámoslo!

Burn: Ja, Vamos!

Burn y Silver: Fuego… TREMENDO

Fubuki: Pero que…?

Lex-Ington: Aggggg… AVALANCHA V2!

Lex-Ington: N-NO!

Narrador: GOOOOOOLLL! El gran retorno de los Dragones de Asia! El primer gol en el segundo tiempo en menos de 1 minuto! 2-1!

Lex-Ington: Grrr…

Fubuki: (Sabia que se harían más fuertes pero aun no lo podemos usar… no tendremos nada contra Raimon…)

Raviel: Capitán, la usamos?

Fubuki: A-Ah? Oh… Raviel… Bu-bueno… No creo que deberíamos ahora…

Alexander: Entiendo…

Narrador: Y es el turno de los Blizzards para hacer el próximo tiro!

Raviel: Hazlo Nikolai.

Nikolai: Lose.

Nikolai: Seremos los Ganadores! Tiro… FANTASMA!

Gazelle: (Ya lo teníamos previsto…) Ahora!

Narrador: Pero que…? Los Dragones de Asia están usando sus cuerpos para bloquear el Tiro Fantasma de Nikolai!

Nikolai: Que?

Raviel: Usan sus cuerpos para detener el tiro?

Fubuki: No lo creo…

Narrador: I…I… Increíble! Lo han logrado! Los Dragones de Asia han detenido el imparable Tiro Fantasma!

Narrador 2: Usando sus cuerpos para reducir el poder de la Hissatsu es una manera muy inteligente para vencer el Tiro Fantasma.

Kai: Ja… Eso no fue un desafío… *Ung*

Mark: *Parándose* S-Si… Fu-Fue nada… *Ufff*

Edgar: *Parándose* O-Oye Fidio… Estas bien…?

Fidio: *Ung* S-Si… Estoy bien… No te preocupes!

Burn: Ja! Ese es el espíritu!

Fubuki: Ellos… Ellos enserio vencieron el Tiro Fantasma… *Arrodillándose*

Gazelle: *Sonriendo* Jum, ahora es nuestro turno.

Edgar: Fidio!

Fidio: Edgar!

Edgar & Fidio: Cruze Zodiacal!

Lex-Ington: IMPOSIBLE!

Narrador: GGGGOOOOOLLLLL!

Narrador: El Cruze Zodiacal de los Dragones de Asia ha logrado anotar el segundo gol! El partido está ahora en un empate! 2-2!

Narrador 2: Falta muy poco para que el partido termine y uno de estos 2 equipos debe actuar rápidamente para lograr la victoria.

Fubuki: (En el suelo, desgarrando el pasto) N-No… entrenamos mucho… no puedo… no podemos perder…

Nikolai: El capitán parece enojado…

Alexander: S-Si…

Fubuki: *Parándose* …

Fubuki: …

Fubuki: …

Fubuki: No podemos… perder… *Murmurando* Formación… Ruleta Rusa.

Raviel: Ohhh… S-Si Capital!

Nikolai: Todos! Formación Ruleta Rusa!

Narrador: Que es esto? Acaso los Blizzards tienen un As bajo la manga? Que será esta… Formación Ruleta Rusa?

Narrador 2: Mi-Mira eso! Han cambiado de Posiciones!

Nueva formación de los Blizzards :

Delanteros.

3- Aleatorios

Medio Campistas

3- Aleatorios

Líberos

3- Aleatorios

Defensas

1- Aleatorios

Portero

Lex-Ington.

Gazelle: (3 Delanteros… 3 Medio campistas… 3 Líberos… 1 Defensa… pero por que Fubuki está en los Medios Campistas? El es Defensa… y además los Defensas están en la línea de los Líberos y los defensas están en los Delanteros…? Han cambiado posiciones… que tipo de Hissatsu es esta? No puedo pensar en nada ahora…) Cambiamos Jugadores, Desar se va, Neku como Medio Campista.

Desar: (Ja al parecer estas en problemas Gazelle.)

Narrador: Vaya! Gazelle ha puesto a Neku en la línea de los Medio Campistas y ha perdido a un delantero… acaso planeara algo?

Gazelle: Burn, mantén el balón y no dejes que lo quiten, no permitiremos que usen algo ahora.

Burn: Bien…?

Gazelle: Que piensas?

Neku: …

Neku: No lose.

Gazelle: Era tu viejo equipo.

Neku: Eso es nuevo

Gazelle: Entonces no tienes nada?

Neku: *Hump*

Gazelle: Entonces solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Gazelle: Bien, Burn Ve.

Burn: Jaja! Al fin!

Narrador: Al parecer los Blizzards no se han movido desde que cambiaron posiciones… Al parecer los Dragones de Asia deciden hacer el primer movimiento! Y Burn avanza!

Placcido, Jakob & Lucciano: Que No Pase!

Narrador: Pero qué? Lucciano, Jakob y Placido tratan un contra ataque golpeando a toda potencia!

Narrador: Pero al parecer la velocidad de Burn es superior y logra evadir a los Delanteros de los Blizzards.

Lucciano: Jejeje

Burn: (De qué demonios se ríe ese?

Manake, Arlyng & Frimpo: Eres Nuestro!

Narrador: Pero qué? Otra emboscada! Ahora es la hora de los 3 medios campistas para atacar a Burn!

Burn: Que…?

Burn: Ustedes…! (Evadiendo a Manake)

Burn: Realmente…! (Evadiendo a Arlyng)

Burn: APESTAN! (Evadiendo a Frimpo) *Ufff*

Narrador: 6 jugadores han sido vencidos por Burn! Es increíble!

Raviel: Por qué tan feliz?

Alexander: Es nuestro turno ahora!

Nikolai: Destrúyanlo!

Burn: !

Burn: (Mi-Mierda!) !

Narrador: Nikolai De los Blizzards exitosamente ha vencido a Burn!

Gazelle: Has entendido ya?

Neku: …

Neku: El punto de ellos es cansarte con cada ola de ataque, la tacleada es la llave de esa Hissatsu ya que te lastima, y si sigues avanzando será muy doloroso y agotador hacer un tiro.

Gazelle: Además por eso son 3, el primero te taclea, si falla el segundo lo hará y al evitarlo el tercero hará la ultima tacleada, la mayoría de los jugadores no podrán lograr ni vencer la primera ola, Burn logro 6… Pero aun así no es suficiente.

Gazelle: Además la Ruleta Rusa no termina ahí, debes de enfrentar a los otros 2 jugadores.

Neku: En otras palabras, debes de pelear contra todo los jugadores del equipo.

Gazelle: Correcto, algo casi imposible, aunque logres eso, sigue el portero…

Neku: Ruleta Rusa pone al jugador al límite, haciendo que utilice toda su energía para evadir las tacleadas haciendo que pierda todas las energías y dejando nada para el final.

Gazelle: Para guardar energía ellos no se mueven, se quedan en sus posiciones mientras que los demás pelean unos contra los otros.

Neku: …

Neku: Una ruta del cielo?

Gazelle: No, Burn y Aphrodi son los únicos buenos en el Aire, pero Burn esta lastimado y no podrá hacer el tiro.

Neku: Un tiro desde el medio campo?

Gazelle: Puedo apostar mi posición como capitana que ellos son más fuertes y que lo detendrán.

Neku: Estaba pensando en un ataque final.

Gazelle: Usar todos nuestros jugadores contra ellos?

Neku: Si.

Gazelle: También pensé en eso pero… Su formación es basada en atacar a 1 jugador, así que van a ir detrás del jugador que ellos elijan, si llegan a ese jugador, esa persona será aplastada por todos ellos, e ignoraran a los demás.

Neku: *Hump*

Neku: (Nada mal… pensé en todo lo que ella me dijo… pensé que me respondería en un Si más de alguna, ahora veo porque es la mejor capitana… si ella ya lo sabe todo eso, para que llamarme?)

Narrador: Y Raviel va ahora contra el Portero de los Dragones de Asia!

Gazelle: Eh? Oh… No lo note a qué horas llego a nuestro campo…

Neku: No lo detendrás?

Gazelle: No es necesario, de todos modos es contra Roccoco, no pasaran.

Raviel: Golpe Relámpago!

Neku: (El no uso ninguna Hissatsu la ultima vez… sin duda han mejorado…)

Roccoco: Mano de Dios X

Raviel: Pe-Pero qué?

Nikolai: Raviel! Retírate!

Raviel: Grrr… Cómo pudiste vencer mí… N-No importa! No podrán vencer nuestra Ruleta Rusa!

Gazelle: Eh…?

Neku: Ya lo notaste?

Gazelle: Han vuelto a cambiar posiciones.

Neku: Pero siempre mantienen su formación 3, 3, 3, 1.

Gazelle: Yes… 3 delanteros, 3 Medio campistas, 3 Líberos…

Neku: Y 1 defensa… Ahora es Fubuki el Defensa… pero no creo que alguien pueda llegar así de lejos…

Gazelle: Si es por velocidad, Silver puede lograrlo… pero de una tacleada lo perderemos.

Gazelle: De poder tenemos a Burn, pero ya perdió una vez y no creo que lo volveré a usar.

Gazelle: Defensa… Kai, pero su velocidad lo pone en desventaja.

Neku: …

Neku: Edgar.

Gazelle: Edgar…

Neku: Con su Excalibur podrá vencer al portero, en velocidad llegara adonde los defensas y creo que podrá resistir 1 o 2 tacleadas,

Gazelle: Es un buen punto… Edgar… Tú vas ahora.

Edgar: Yo…? Ja, les tomo mucho tiempo

Narrador: El segundo intento! Edgar de los Dragones de Asia, va a ir contra la poderosa Ruleta Rusa de los Blizzards!

Placcido, Manake & Raviel: Atrápenlo!

Edgar: Están a 100 siglos de atraparme!

Jakob, Arlyng & Nikolai: No lo dejen escapar!

Edgar: Fuera de mi camino!

Neku: (6 Menos…)

Lucciano, Alexander & Frimpo: CARGA!

Edgar: Ja! (Bien si los venzo a ellos solo tendré que vencer al defensa y Listo! Seremos los Ganadores!) Vamos!

Lucciano, Alexander & Frimpo: Imposible!

Gazelle & Neku: (Lo logro)

Mimiru: Eh…?

Luca: Eh?

Mimiru: Mi-Mira!

Luca: Yo veo.

Mimiru: N-No! Me refiera a que a donde se han ido los Delanteros?

Luca: Están ahí. *Apuntando a la línea de delanteros*

Luca: …

Luca: Mamma Mia… Se han ido…

Edgar: (Ja… Ja… Solo un tiro y…)

Placcido: Elimínenlo!

Edgar: Eh?

Edgar: MALDI…CION!

Narrador: Pero que es esto?

Narrador 2: Es Placcido de los Blizzards! Ha tacleado a Edgar… Pero acaso el no estaba en la línea de los delanteros…?

Manake & Raviel: DESTROZEN!

Edgar: !

Edgar: (Pero estaban en la primera línea…) AAAGGG!

Narrador: Que tipo de Magia es esta? Como los jugadores de los Blizzards lograron retirarse tan rápido y sin ser notados por ningún jugador del campo?

Gazelle: Vaya… 2 Jugadores menos…

Neku: Sin embargo… ya tenemos lo que ocupamos…

Gazelle: Así es… El próximo ataque será el último…

El Fin.

Ojos.

Tremendo Fuego, Burn y Silver.

Es una Hissatsu de nivel Alto-Muy Alto, es una de las pocas Dúo Hissatsus de Silver, consiste en, Silver corre a gran velocidad y Burn lo sigue por detrás, Silver patea el balón a gran velocidad y se detiene, Burn entonces salta sobre sus hombros y gana un gran impulso alcanzado la misma velocidad de el balón y lo patea con ambos pies, haciendo que el balón gane una aura de Fuego, el balón entonces empieza a dar giros al momento que el portero detiene el balón el balón hace más giros sobre su mano haciendo que el portero se queme y rompa la Hissatsu lastimando su mano, brazo y consiguiendo un gol en menos de 10 segundos.

Cruze Zodiacal, Fidio y Edgar.

Es una Hissatsu de Nivel Muy Alto, todo el campo se torna negro y todos los jugadores desaparecen incluyendo Edgar y Fidio, entonces el balón empieza a suspenderse en el aire y es atacado por muchos cortes de espadas hasta el final Edgar y Fidio patean el balón al mismo tiempo y el balón es mandado como "Espada de Odín" al llegar donde el portero la Hissatsu es transformada en Excalibur, si un medio campista o defensa intenta detenerla la Hissatsu lo traspasa al jugador y va directamente donde el portero sin perder fuerza.

Golpe Relámpago, Raviel.

Es una Hissatsu de nivel Medio, Raviel se acerca a la portería, y patea el balón al aire, el balón desaparece en el cielo y luego desciende un relámpago en frente de Raviel el patea el relámpago y se convierte en un Dragón de Trueno y destroza cualquier Hissatsu y golpea al portero… Como sea, esta Hissatsu no venció la Mano de Dios X de Roccoco.

Bueno esto es todo!

Es un poco largo, y espero que les haya gustado.

Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones!


	50. Chapter 50

Finalmente eh aquí la ultima parte de este gran y congelado partido…

Blizzards vs Dragones de Asia.

Aquí los dejo.

Descripción: La gran batalla entre los Blizzards vs Dragones de Asia esta acabándose…

Los Blizzards han presentado un gran poder y una solida Defensa.

Pero en el segundo tiempo, los Dragones de Asia demostraron su poder y empataron un 2-2.

Ambos equipos solo necesitaban 1 gol más para lograr la victoria..

Cuál de estos 2 equipos lograra la Victoria?

Blizzards!

O Dragones de Asia!

Vamos a ver aquí.

Esto es…

Dragones de Asia!

Episodio 46!

Mamuts vs Dragones!

La mejor Defensa contra El mejor Ataque!

Dragones de Asia vs Blizzards, Parte 5! 

Narrador: Los Dragones de Asia están mostrando una gran batalla contra los Blizzards! Pero la "Ruleta Rusa" al parecer es más fuerte de lo que pensaban!

Narrador 2: Todos en el estadio parecen esperar un contra ataque por parte de los Dragones…

Narrador: Este partido terminara en un empate al menos que uno de los dos equipos haga el tercer gol!

Narrador 2: Asia es, pero ninguno de estos 2 equipos se va a rendir.

Narrador: Los Dragones de Asia tienen el balón, que harán ahora para conseguir el tercer gol? O los Blizzards y su Ruleta Rusa hará que termine en un empate?

Gazelle: (A ellos no les importa perder, ya que ganaron la FF del año pasado… así que tienen otra oportunidad aunque pierdan…)

Neku: (Están gastando tiempo… quieren que termine en un empate, Gazelle ya lo sabrá…)

Neku: *Voz baja* esa estúpida Hissatsu tiene un punto débil…

Gazelle: (Mirando el campo de los Blizzards) Si… si lo tiene…

Burn: Oye Gazelle! Me vuelvo loco en esto! Qué demonios hacemos?

Gazelle: Ellos están muy equivocados si creen que vamos a terminar en un empate.

Burn: Entonces…

Gazelle: Haremos una Carga.

Desar: Al fin.

Silver: De acuerdo!

Neku: …

Fubuki: Una… Carga…?

Narrador: Que tipo de Hissatsu será esa "Carga"?

Narrador 2: Mi-Mira! Todos los jugadores de los Dragones de Asia se mueven hacia el campo de los Blizzards!

Narrador: Increíble!

Nikolai: N-No se queden hay como idiotas! Y usen la formación Ruleta Rusa!

Blizzards: Si!

Frimpo, Manake & Arlyng: La Ruleta Rusa los detendrá!

Burn: Ja! Patético!

Narrador: Y Burn decide pasar el balón a Silver!

Raviel, Nikolai & Jakob: Seremos los Ganadores!

Silver: Claro! Pero no hoy!

Narrador: Otro pase! Y este es hacia Desar!

Narrador 2: Que increíble juego! Los Dragones de Asia corren sin detenerse y pasándoles el balón a toda velocidad!

Narrador: En menos de un segundo los Dragones de Asia lograran llegar a la línea de los defensas!

Placido, Lucciano & Alexander: DETENGANLOS!

Desar: Je…

Narrador: Otro pase para… Gazelle! Ahora los Dragones de Asia han llegado a la línea de los defensas!

Fubuki: Increíble…

Gazelle: Y así es como nosotros ganamos.

Narrador: Gazelle pasa el balón a Mark!

Mark: Chicos!

Silver, Desar & Aphrodi: Si!

Mark, Silver, Desar & Aphrodi: Terraformacion!

Fubuki: (Per…dimos…)

Narrador: GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOLLLLL!

Arbitro: *Pita*

Narrador: Gol! Gol! GOOLL! Los Dragones de Asia lo han logrado! La Ruleta Rusa ha sido vencida y el muro de hielo derretido! Los Dragones de Asia son los Ganadores!

Burn: Jaja! Coman basura perdedores! GANAMOS!

Silver: Si… *Ufff*… somos los ganadores…

Edgar: Ja, no me digas que ya te cansaste?

Silver: P-Para nada!

Fidio: Vaya… estuvo muy difícil…

Mark: Estoy de acuerdo contigo espero no volver a luchar contra ellos.

Fidio: Jeje.

Atsuya: Oye… Ehmmm… fue un gran partido Fubuki, je, realmente nos distes problemas.

Fubuki: *Sonríe* Gracias hermano, tu realmente tienes un equipo fuerte… ehm… tu ganas así que avanzas… espero nos volvamos a enfrentar.

Atsuya: Claro! Nos veremos en las finales!

Fubuki: B-Bien, hare mi mejor!

Atsuya: Ese es el espíritu!

Narrador: Los Dragones de Asia han vencido a los Blizzards en un 3-2, y con esto concluye el primer partido del torneo de Futbol Frontera! El siguiente partido será, Genesis representando al Instituto Alíen contra… Raimon! Representado a la Escuela Raimon!

Burn: Espera… que? Genesis?

Hiroto: Correcto, Burn.

Burn: Gran! Qué demonios haces aquí?

Hiroto: Primero que todo, mi nombre es Hiroto y solo vengo aquí a darte mis felicitaciones por tu gran partido… así que… Felicitaciones.

Burn: *Tsch* Vete de aquí antes que ponga tus felicitaciones en tu…

Gazelle: *Interrumpe* Cálmate Burn.

Gazelle: Entonces vas a participar, correcto?

Hiroto: Si, y al parecer nuestro próximo contrincante es Raimon

Gazelle: Crees que les ganaras?

Hiroto: Bueno… Ellos casi vencen a tu equipo y tu equipo nos venció a nosotros, será muy difícil, pero no tengo dudas que ganaremos.

?: Créelo, seremos los ganadores.

Burn: Eh? Y quien es este?

Midorikawa: Mi nombre es Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Burn: Como que me importa.

Midorikawa: Tú fuiste el que me pregunto.

Burn: *Tsch* Te voy a…

Gazelle: *Interrumpe* Gusto en conocerte, Supongo que estas en el equipo de Hiroto?

Midorikawa: Ummm… De momento si, pero tengo mi propio equipo pero solo se permite 1 equipo por Instituto, así que Padre decidió ponernos en el mismo equipo, si ustedes 3 aun estuvieran con nosotros sin duda alguna serian seleccionados como jugadores.

Gazelle: Pero si aun siguiéramos en el Alíen, no hubiéramos conseguido todo esto, cierto?

Midorikawa: Ja… Claro.

Hiroto: Bueno, yo solo quería a pasar a decirles mis felicidades a ustedes 2, realmente lo han hecho bien, así que, nos veremos en las finales.

Gazelle: Jum… Tienes que trepar la montaña antes de llegar a la cima, si yo fuera tú, no estuviera tan confiado.

Midorikawa: El camino a la victoria está en la mente. Y nosotros ya estamos en el.

Gazelle: *Hum* Trata de no perder en el primer partido… Nos vemos Hiroto… Y tú también Midorikawa…

Después del partido, En la mansión de Burn.

Junta en el Salón de Juntas.

Gazelle: Bueno… debo de decir que todos ustedes han hecho un gran trabajo, la verdad me han sorprendido por este gran juego que todos han mostrado, y espero lo mismo en los demás partidos, no tengo nada de qué quejarme ya que todos ustedes lo hicieron muy bien.

Roccoco: Jeje… Gracias Gazelle!

Fidio: Si, Gracias.

Mark: Vaya Gracias, no siempre recibimos ese tipo de palabras por parte tuya Gazelle.

Gazelle: *Hum* Aun así, este fue nuestro primer partido, la parte difícil ya termino, en este torneo hay equipos difíciles… Y estuve investigando y me encontré con 1 muy interesante.

Aphrodi: Así…? Y cual es…?

Gazelle: Je… Fuego…

Silver: Dragones de Fuego?

Gazelle: Si.

Kai: No bromeas?

Gazelle: Velos por ti mismo.

Edgar: Pero… pensé que era el equipo de Corea…

Gazelle: Y lo son, pero al parecer fueron llamados para representar un Instituto aquí de Japón.

Edgar: Entonces, los equipos más fuertes de aquí son…

Gazelle: Raimon, Blizzards, Genesis y los dragones de Fuego.

Gazelle: Con Mimiru y Neku veremos algunos de sus partidos de los Dragones y de esa forma crear una estrategia.

Mimiru: Que hay de Raimon?

Desar: No te olvides de este nuevo Genesis.

Gazelle: Ambos equipos ya han perdido.

Desar: Eh?

Gazelle: Si los ganadores son Raimon, nosotros ya sabremos su nuevo juego.

Mimiru: Su nuevo juego?

Gazelle: Así es, desde nuestro último partido, yo creo que ellos han mejorado sus habilidades…

Mimiru: Ummm…

Gazelle: Y acerca del nuevo Genesis, yo creo que tienen más chance de ganarle a Raimon, ya que este nuevo Midorikawa, tiene talento.

Edgar: Ja… Como siempre haces lo mismo…

Gazelle: Bueno, no solo eso, Hiroto tampoco mostro todo su poder en nuestro partido.

Desar: Lo sabía.

Gazelle: Es cuestión de lógica, son más fuertes y yo creo que Raimon hará que lo usen.

Desar: Dices que Genesis ganara?

Gazelle: Aun no lo sé, pero… en su primer partido ambos equipos perderán su única ventaja contra nosotros…

Burn: Y esa es…?

Gazelle: Su verdadero Futbol…

Roccoco: Verdadero… Futbol…

Gazelle: *Uhum* Yo se que Raimon será difícil de vencer, su poder recae en la defensa, es un equipo de Defensa, y Genesis es de Ataque, cuando ellos empiecen el partido Hiroto jugara con ellos y logre unos… 2 goles, en el segundo tiempo Raimon les empatara y Hiroto será forzado a usar todo lo que tenga, esto hará que el pierda toda su ventaja ante nosotros y lo mismo será con Raimon, serán forzados a usar todo lo que tengan.

Mimiru: Ya lo entiendo, y cuando ellos hagan eso, ya tendremos el conocimiento de su juego y como contra atacarlos.

Gazelle: Correcto, así que no importa quién sea el ganador, nosotros estaremos 1 paso adelante de ellos.

Aphrodi: Jejeje… Perfecto, este torneo ya es nuestro.

Kai: Solo unos verdaderos idiotas irían contra nosotros.

Silver: La verdad, creo que ya somos los ganadores.

Fidio: Sera muy difícil… Pero creo que lo lograremos.

Edgar: No tengo duda en ello.

Atsuya: Oye! Pero qué hay de que si volvemos a enfrentar a los Blizzards?

Gazelle: Buen punto, ellos sin duda tendrán otra sorpresa en el siguiente juego, si ellos van contra Raimon, Genesis o Dragones de Fuego sin duda tendrán que usar todo lo que tienen incluyendo su nuevo Movimiento, y hay perderán su ventaja contra nosotros.

Atsuya: De acuerdo.

Gazelle: Nos dividiremos el trabajo, Mimiru, iras a Raimon, Hissatsu, Jugadores, Formaciones y estilo de juegos.

Gazelle: Neku, tu vas a los Blizzards, mira sus partidos, entrenamientos y demás, no quiero más sorpresa por parte de ellos.

Gazelle: Y yo me hare cargo de Genesis y los Dragones de Fuego, el resto de ustedes entrenara.

Equipo: Si!

Gazelle: (Entonces… el siguiente partido será Raimon contra Genesis… será interesante…)

El Fin.

Hissatsus:

Formación Ruleta Rusa, Blizzards.

Es una Hissatsu de Formación de nivel Alto, que requiere a 9 jugadores, 3 Delanteros, 3 Medio Campistas y 3 Líberos, cuando 1 Rival llega al campo, los primeros 3 jugadores empiezan a correr y lo taclean y roban el balón, si fallan y el jugador sigue avanzando, los 3 medio campistas siguen al jugador y lo taclean, si fallan, los 3 Líberos lo atacan, en caso de fallo, los 3 delanteros taclean al rival atrapándolo fuera de guardia ya que estaban detrás de los Líberos, cuando una de las 3 líneas falla, entonces esa línea se retira hasta atrás d los líberos haciendo un circulo infinito hasta que el Jugador Rival se canse de seguir…

Formación Carga, Dragones de Asia.

Es una Hissatsu de Formación de nivel Bajo-Medio, se quiere de 11 o 10 Jugadores, todos los jugadores corren e invaden el campo del enemigo, al momento que un jugador rival trata de robarle el balón, el jugador que posee el balón lanza el balón aleatoriamente a cualquier lado del campo, y uno de los 10 atrapan el balón mientras corren sin parrar, hasta llegar a la línea de los Defensas, esta Formación fue creada por Gazelle para contrarrestar la formación Ruleta Rusa de los Blizzards.

Terraformacion, Dragones de Asia, Mark, Desar, Aphrodi y Silver.

Es una Hissatsu de nivel Alto, Mark patea el balón al aire, Aphrodi (En el Aire) patea el balón de regreso, y a medio camino Desar y Silver patean el balón sosteniéndolo, Mark salta y patea el balón en la parte de en medio, Aphrodi desciende y patea el balón en la parte de arriba, Desar en la parte derecha y Silver en la izquierda, después de que los 4 jugadores han retenido el balón, ellos liberan el balón haciendo que se transforme en una gigante esfera Café-Brillante, que destruye todo el campo y cualquier Hissatsu que se interponga.

Y Aquí terminan las Hissatsus…

Bueno, esto es todo…

Y…

Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones!


	51. Chapter 51

Ahora…

Es la hora… del principio…

2 equipos…

1 partido…

1 Ganador…

Raimon vs Genesis!

Descripción:

Blizzards vs Los Dragones de Asia, uno de los más increíbles partidos en la historia del Futbol… y del Mundo…

Los Dragones de Asia empezaron perdiendo… pero pronto ellos lograron EMPATAR el juego…

Fubuki Shirou, capitán de Los Blizzards decide usar su más poderosa Hissatsu… Ruleta Rusa!

Para ponerle un fin a los Dragones…

Pero con la ayuda de Neku, ellos pronto crearon un contra ataque contra esa Hissatsu y así ganar el partido.

Hiroto/Gran junto con su nuevo amigo, Ryuuji Midorikawa/Reize, enseñan sus felicitaciones a Gazelle y Burn.

El próximo partido está decidido… Genesis vs Raimon, en el gran estadio del Futbol Frontera…

Es casi la hora hasta que el próximo partido inicie…

Esto es…

Dragones de Asia!

Episodio 47!

La Prueba Final… Genesis!

En Raimon, Salón de clases, 8:00 Am.

Endou: *Escribiendo en un papel* *Tira el papel a Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: Um…? *Voltea a ver a Endou* (Pero que quieres…?) *Lee el papel*…

"No lo puedo creer… Mañana es nuestro PROXIMO PARTIDO!"

Kazemaru: *Suspiro* *Escribe en el papel* *Tira el papel a Endou*

Endou: *Lee el papel*

"Endou, ya para, el profesor nos atrapara, y si yo se que tu estas muy emocionado por eso… pero ya te recuerdo que son los mismos sujetos que el equipo de Gazelle lucho…

Posdata: No respondas"

Endou: *Escribe en el papel* *Tira el papel a Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: !

Kazemaru: Grrr…! Endou… *Lee el papel*

"Lose! Estoy tan emocionado! Puedes creerlo? Vamos a luchar contra un equipo muy fuerte! Debemos de entrenar duro!"

Y Kazemaru no respondió nada a Endou…

Endou: (Creo que debe de estar pensado en hacer una nueva Hissatsu! Mejor no lo interrumpo!) *Escribe en un papel* *Tira el papel a Gouenji*

Gouenji: … *Agarra el papel* …

Gouenji: *Tira el papel a la basura sin leerlo*

Endou: Aggg… *Voz baja* Oye Gouenji… Gouenji…

Gouenji: *Ignorando a Endou* …

Endou: (Creo que él no me puede escuchar…) OYE GOUENJI!

Profesor: Endou! Cuál es el significado es ese escándalo?

Endou: Ah… Ah… Ehhhh…

Profesor: Estas castigado!

Endou: Awwwww… Si profesor…

Después de las clases… Y el castigo.

Kazemaru: Vaya Endou, nunca pensé que llegaras hasta ese extremo.

Endou: Pero no fue mi culpa! Gouenji no me escuchaba.

Kazemaru: No crees que él en realidad te estaba ignorando?

Endou: Nah! Gouenji nunca haría eso! Verdad Gouenji?

Gouenji: …

Gouenji: Que? Dijiste algo?

Endou: GOUENJI!

Raimon: Jajaja!

Mientras tanto, en las sombras

?: Entonces… Raimon… Al parecer irán a entrenar.

?: Eso parece.

?: Crees que Gran, hará el trabajo?

?: Hmmm… Honestamente… No, pero creo que harán otro trabajo.

?: Eh? Hablaras con él?

?: *Hum* Su equipo ya está en la lista de perdedores Pero… Yo aun pienso que podrá hacer algo por nosotros.

?: Joooo… Me gusta como piensas… pero no me dirás cierto…?

?: No…

?: Jeje, ok-ok, ya lo capte, Entonces miremos como el porterito lo hace en su próximo partido.

Mientras tanto… En el Alíen.

Midorikawa: Oye! Has visto a Hiroto?

Heat: Eh… Capitán Hiroto? N-No… No lo he visto.

Midorikawa: Ung…

Hiroto: Me buscabas?

Midorikawa: !

Midorikawa: HIROTO!

Hiroto: Em… Si…?

Midorikawa: Al fin! Adonde estabas?

Hiroto: En mi cuarto…

Midorikawa: No importa ahora, mañana es el siguiente partido! Y no permitiré derrota!

Hiroto: Oye Midorikawa… cálmate… no vamos a perder…

Midorikawa: Claro que no! Pero si tú y tu haraganería siguen así, como crees que terminara?

Hiroto: Derrota…?

Midorikawa: DERROTA! NUESTRA DERROTA!

Hiroto: Ya-ya… Vamos a entrenar… pero deja ya de gritarme.

Midorikawa: Si! Pero vamos a entrenar ya!

En la tarde de ese día…

5:06 Pm.

Raimon…

Endou: Bien chicos! Terminemos por hoy! Mañana será el gran día! Demos lo mejor!

Alíen…

Hiroto: Bueno, creo que estamos listos… No…?

Midorikawa: Si, no vamos a perder… y al final, seremos nosotros los ganadores.

Dragones de Asia…

Silver: (Genesis contra Raimon… ese chico Hiroto fue difícil… pero creo que lo lograran)

Aphrodi: (Endou… Debes de ganar… porque quiero retarte en las finales!)

Fidio: (Raimon sigue…)

Roccoco: (No puedo esperar para el próximo partido)

En la Mansión de Burn, Salón de juntas.

(Gazelle, Burn, Mimiru & Neku.)

Burn: Para que la junta? No vamos hacer un partido.

Gazelle: No hay duda en Raimon… Ellos van a ganar.

Burn: *Tsch* Y quien dice eso.

Neku: Todos…

Burn: *Hump* No creo eso.

Mimiru: Porque no? Son fuertes y nos han dado problemas antes, creo que Raimon será un gran rival en las finales.

Burn: Espera, Que? FINALES? Quien dice que ellos llegaran a las finales?

Gazelle: Cuando ellos venzan a Genesis, su próximo oponente serán los Blizzards.

Burn: Ja! Ellos no los vencerán!

Mimiru: Ummm… No estoy muy segura de eso… Ellos ya saben cómo funciona la Ruleta Rusa.

Burn: Y que hay de su nueva Hissatsu?

Neku: En tan poco tiempo…? Dudo que hagan algo.

Burn: *Hump* Entonces irán a la final…? Ja! Entonces esto será fácil!

Neku: Enserio…? Si vencen a Genesis y los Blizzards, su poder nos podrá empatar.

Burn: …?

Burn: Mi-Mientes!

Gazelle: En verdad, así son las cosas.

Burn: Pe-Pero… que hay de Mimiru? Estabas a cargo de ellos!

Mimiru: Ummm… Lo estoy.

Burn: Entonces cual es el problema? Tú conoces sus Hissatsus… Cierto?

Gazelle: Ese es el problema.

Burn: Eh?

Mimiru: El poder de Raimon… Y sus Hissatsus se hacen más fuertes cada vez, por cada partido y entrenamiento, aprenden nuevas Hissatsus.

Burn: Que dices…? Que con el partido de Genesis se harán más fuertes?

Neku: Si…

Burn: *Tsch* Estupideces!

Neku: Entonces compruébalo tu mismo.

Burn: Lo hare! Y esa basura de Gran debe de ganar!

Y con eso Burn deja el salón…

Mimiru: Enojado…

Neku: Idiota…

Gazelle: Burn…

Mimiru, Neku & Gazelle: …

Gazelle: Entonces…

Raimon…

Endou: Mañana…

Alíen…

Midorikawa: En nuestro partido…

Dragones de Asia…

Gazelle: En las finales…

Endou, Midorikawa y Gazelle: Nosotros seremos los ganadores!

El Fin.

Correcto!

El siguiente episodio es la primera parte del partido entre… 

Raimon y Genesis!

Esto es todo…

Y…

Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones!


	52. Chapter 52

Al fin hemos llegado a una de las más esperadas batallas…

Raimon vs Genesis!

Y aquí los dejo!

Descripción:

Blizzards vs Raimon…

Dragones de Asia vs Raimon…

Dragones de Asia vs Blizzards…

Dragones de Asia vs Raimon…

Dragones de Asia vs Raimon…

Dragones de Asia vs Genesis…

Dragones de Asia vs Raimon…

Dragones de Asia vs Blizzards…

Y ahora es la Hora!

Raimon vs Genesis…!

El campeonato del Futbol Frontera ha empezado con uno de los más aplastantes enfrentamientos…

Dragones de Asia vs Blizzards!

Fue una de las batallas más difíciles que en el primer tiempo termino con un 2-0… El Tiro Fantasma parecía imposible de vencer, pero de todos modos, gracias a la ayuda de Neku Sakuraba encontraron la forma de detener el Tiro Fantasma de Nikolai.

Las cosas parecían verse mucho mejor en el segundo tiempo, ya que los Dragones de Asia lograron el primer punto en muy poco tiempo… 2-1, pero los Dragones de Asia no se detuvieron hay, después de detener el Tiro Fantasma de Nikolai anotaron el segundo gol, con el cual empataron el juego…

Todo parecía verse mejor, pero los Blizzards usaron su movimiento estrella, Formación Ruleta Rusa, una formación casi invencible, que venció a Edgar y Burn, sin ideas, Gazelle llama a Neku, después de ver cómo su Hissatsu funcionaba, crearon la "Carga" usando TODOS los jugadores a invadir el campo de los Blizzards quebraron la Ruleta Rusa y lograron el tercer y último Gol… El gol de la victoria, y con esto los Dragones de Asia lograron el último punto, ganando… 3-2.

Luego 1 persona muy familiar se acerca para felicitar al equipo… Hiroto, el y su equipo participarían y su próximo partido seria contra Raimon…

En el último episodio ambos equipos, Genesis y Raimon, se prepararon para el partido…

AHORA.

El gran partido iniciara… Raimon vs Genesis.

Esto es…

Dragones de Asia!

Episodio 48!

El Nuevo Genesis!

Raimon vs Genesis, Parte 1.

En Raimon.

Natsumi: *Ehem*Chicos, hoy es el primer partido de Raimon en el Futbol Frontera, y deben de ganarlo a toda costa! Así que, si van a luchar en el nombre de Raimon, deben de Ganar!

Raimon: SI!

En el Instituto Alíen.

Hiroto: E-Eh… Midorikawa…

Midorikawa: Que? Ya estás listo?

Hiroto: Quienes son ellos? Porque nuestro equipo tiene otros jugadores?

Midorikawa: Oh eso… Jeje, no te preocupes Hiroto, Solo hice… "Unos Cambios" nada más, después de todo iremos a ganar, cierto?

Hiroto: Y porque no me lo dijiste?

Midorikawa: Hice unos pequeños cambios, y bueno… Hiroto hice unos cambios al equipo… feliz?

Hiroto: No puedo creer esto…

Midorikawa: Jejeje

Hiroto: Tú eres…

Midorikawa: Increíble? Sorprendente? Si, lose cierto?

Hiroto: *Suspiro* Bueno… Vámonos… Tenemos un partido que iniciar

Midorikawa: Eso es correcto! Jejeje.

En la Mansión de Burn, Sala.

Aphrodi: Jejeje, Al fin, hoy será el partido!

Burn: Es una pérdida de tiempo, ver 2 equipos perdedores, en un partido de perdedores.

Kai: Estoy de acuerdo con Burn, no tiene punto ver esos 2 peleando, ya los vencimos antes y dudo que tengan algo nuevo.

Atsuya: *Pifff* Si… montón de perdedores!

Silver: Vamos… enserio Gazelle… Debemos de ir?

Edgar: Esta es una gran oportunidad de ver nuestros rivales y sus puntos débiles, que no lo pueden ver?

Fidio: Además Raimon es nuestro rival.

Kai: Rival? Quien murió y los declaro a ellos nuestros Rivales?

Burn: Así es! Solo son novatos con suerte!

Gazelle: Les recuerdo que "Ese montón de perdedores y novatos" casi nos vencen en el Instituto Alíen.

Burn, Kai, Silver y Atsuya: CASI.

Gazelle: Bueno, si no quieren ir, es su decisión.

Kai: Espera! Quien dijo que no íbamos a ir?

Atsuya: Si! Vamos a ir pero nos vamos a quejar todo el partido!

Burn y Silver: Si!

Gazelle: No… Puedo… Creer… Esto…

Después que los 3 equipos se pusieran de acuerdo…

En el Estadio.

Narrador: Bienvenidos! Hoy tendremos a 2 grandes y poderosos equipos en un partido aquí en el estadio del Futbol Frontera! Genesis contra Raimon!

En los Casilleros de Raimon.

Hibiki: Bueno Endou, estás preparado? Debo de recordarte lo fuerte que es este equipo.

Endou: Entendido, pero ya lo habíamos visto en un partido.

Hibiki: Ummm… Fue cuando fueron de excursión?

Endou: Yes… ellos son buenos… pero… aun así creo que lo podemos lograr!

Hibiki: Ya veo… entonces la mejor de las suertes Endou, y recuerda todo tu entrenamiento y los partidos.

Endou: Si!

Endou: Bueno chicos… Vamos!

Raimon: SI!

En los Casilleros del Alíen.

Midorikawa: Ya estamos listo…s Gran.

Hiroto: … Bien.

Midorikawa: Jeje, nervioso?

Hiroto: …

Midorikawa: Tu sabes que nosotros ya somos los ganadores, así que creo que no tiene punto preocuparse.

Hiroto: Si… será quizás porque no los vistes en su partido contra los Dragones.

Midorikawa: Si… y qué?

Hiroto: Bueno, ya vámonos al estadio.

Midorikawa: Ese es el espíritu!

En el estadio.

Burn: Esto es basura! Porque aun no empiezan?

Kai: Este partido es aburrido!

Edgar: Sera porque quizás aun no EMPIEZAN?

Kai: Bueno… aburrido…

Atsuya: Hambre…

Burn: Sed…

Luca: Ohmmm… Yo soy Luca.

Atsuya, Burn & Kai: …

Mark: O-Oh al parecer ya van a iniciar.

Narrador: Y ambos equipos están ahora en el campo! El partido está por iniciar! Y Genesis tiene el balón!

Formación de Genesis.

Delanteros.

Hiroto, Midorikawa, Wheeze.

Medio Campistas:

Ulvida, Heat, Nepper.

Defensas:

Gokka, Bomber, Gale, IQ.

Portero:

Nero.

Formación de Raimon.

Delanteros:

Gouenji, Someoka.

Medio Campistas:

Kidou, Ichinose, Jin, Handa.

Defensas:

Kazemaru, Kabeyama, Domon, Kurimatsu.

Portero:

Endou.

Kai: Bueno… Hora del show…

Desar: …

Mimiru: (Este partido será difícil… pero… yo se que Raimon ganaran)

Neku: (Genesis… equipo de ataque… Raimon… equipo de defensa… en este tipo de partido la ofensiva siempre gana, pero… Endou Mamoru… él puede cambiar eso…)

Gazelle: (Todos han de creer que Raimon ganara… pero al parecer Hiroto hizo unos cambios a su equipo…)

Aphrodi: (Ahora que Endou sabe Mano Demoniaca tiene más chances de ganar)

Arbitro: *Pita*

Narrador: Y el partido Inicia!

Midorikawa: Ganemos rápido!

Narrador: Y Midorikawa tiene el balón! Y está corriendo directamente hacia la portería imparable!

Midorikawa: Jejeje! Es que yo soy Imparable! (Jeje… lo usare!) Mi más poderosa Hissatsu! Protones Ganimedes!

Hiroto: Pero que…? (Reize eres un idiota, se supone que no deberías de haber usado esa Hissatsu en este partido…! Idiota!)

En el estadio.

Burn: Tan rápido usaran eso?

Kai: Eso no es nada, yo lo puedo hacer hasta con un dedo.

Roccoco: Ummm… eso no es penal…?

Atsuya: *Pifff* El Arbitro es ciego!

Gazelle: Gracioso…

Mimiru: Um? Qué cosa?

Gazelle: Reize acaba de enseñar una de las más poderosas Hissatsus o quizás la más poderosa que él tenga, y apenas ha pasado 1 minuto del juego.

Mimiru: Ummm… Táctica…?

Gazelle: No… eso se llama, estupidez.

Narrador: GOOOOLLL! Increíble! Qué gran velocidad y fuerza la que demuestra Genesis! Han logrado el primer gol del partido en 1 minuto!

Midorikawa: Jejeje… Jajajaja! Este partido ya lo ganamos!

Kazemaru: E-Endou! Estas bien?

Kabeyama: Capitán!

Jin: Endou!

Endou: (En el suelo) *Ung* que… que fue eso…

Hiroto: Bueno… Gracias Midorikawa.

Midorikawa: Nada que agradecer, fue mi placer.

Hiroto: Enserio… Que has hecho?

Midorikawa: Hice un gol, que no lo vistes?

Hiroto: Usando qué?

Midorikawa: Deberías calmarte, no es la gran cosa.

Hiroto: Usaste tu más poderosa Hissatsu.

Arbitro: *Pita*

Midorikawa: Bueno, hora de su contra ataque, listo Hiroto, hablamos luego.

Hiroto: *Hump*

Someoka: Ellos están serios… pero nosotros también podemos hacer fuertes tiros! Verdad Gouenji?

Gouenji: *Ujum*

Someoka: Entonces! Mostrémosle nuestro poder!

Narrador: Y Someoka con Gouenji empiezan a correr!... Pero al parecer los miembros de Genesis no planean detenerlos…

Gouenji: (Que..?)

Someoka: Gouenji!

Gouenji: (!) S-Si!

Someoka: Dragón…

Gouenji: Tornado!

Narrador: Es el legendario Tornado Dragón de Someoka y Gouenji!

Nero: Jem… Red Procyon!

Someoka: Pero que…?

Narrador: Vaya! El legendario Tornado Dragón de Someoka y Gouenji ha fallado! La portería de Genesis está a salvo!

En el estadio.

Burn: *Tsch* Gran cosa.

Kai: Puedo detener ese tiro solo usando mi vista.

Silver: Yo lo puedo detener antes que lo usen.

Atsuya: *Pifff* Yo puedo vencer todo el equipo antes que inicie el partido.

Edgar: No puedo creer esto…

Fidio: Las cosas se ven mal para Raimon, verdad Desar?

Desar: Es normal, el equipo de gran es fuerte, y no creo que Raimon haya cambiado, pero Neku, Gazelle y Mimiru dicen que Raimon va a ganar, así que la verdad ya no importa.

Fidio: Vaya…

Roccoco: Y tu Neku, qué opinas?

Neku: …

Roccoco: Ya veo… Entonces Raimon va a perder en el primer tiempo pero en el último minuto del juego se recuperaran y crearan una nueva Hissatsu que obligara a Raimon a usar todas sus fuerzas para así que ellos vuelvan a perder, y al final Raimon recuperar todas sus fuerzas y vencer a Genesis?

Neku: Si.

Roccoco: Oh… Eres muy inteligente Neku!

Aphrodi: *Susurra a Mark* Oye… ehm… cómo lo hizo…?

Mark: *Susurra a Aphrodi* Yo… Yo no lose…

Fidio: Ro-Roccoco… Cómo… cómo lo hiciste…?

Roccoco: Ehm?

Mark: Lo de Neku.

Roccoco: Oh… El me dijo!

Aphrodi: Ok…?

Roccoco: Si! *Gran Sonrisa*

Narrador: Y vuelven a fallar!

Mark: Eh?

Narrador: Es el tercer intento de Raimon! Y aun así no han anotado ni un gol!

Silver: Je… miren eso… Les apuesto que Raimon no tiene nada.

Burn: Raimon es basura.

Kai: Raimon apesta.

Atsuya: Raimon es un montón de perdedores.

Mimiru: Owwww… Ustedes 4 parecen hermanos… Foto! *Foto*

Kai: Aggg…! Al menos quita el flash…!

Burn: Ja! Yo cerré mis ojos! *Tratando de abrirlos* Pero que…? No los puedo abrir!

Kai: Burn… Tú tienes los ojos abiertos…

Burn: …! Estoy ciego! Nooo! Maldición! Estoy ciego!

Gazelle: Burn… Puedes dejar de gritar…

Burn: Gazelle? Gazelle! Donde estas! *Stand up* Gazelle!

Gazelle: *Sonroja* I-Idiota… Estoy a tu lado…

Burn: Donde?

Gazelle: (Se pone de pie y patea el pie de Burn)

Burn: !

Burn: Quien fue…? AGG! *Abre sus ojos por el dolor*

Burn: Puedo… Puedo ver!

Gazelle: Bien por ti… ahora siéntate…

Y Gazelle se iba a sentar cuando de repente, Burn la toma y la abraza…

Gazelle: *Poco Sonrojada* Qu-Que…?

Burn: Puedo verte de nuevo! Tus hermosos ojos, tu cabello perfecto… tu suave y hermosa piel… y esos perfectos labios… Gazelle… Te Amo!

Gazelle: (Sonrojada, mirando a otro lado) B-Burn… Y-Yo también te amo…

Burn: Jeje, Gazelle!

Gazelle: *Viendo tiernamente a Burn* Burn…

Burn: Quieres…?

Gazelle: Tienes que preguntar…?

En eso Burn con una mirada desafiante tomo a Gazelle y la beso, abrazándola fuertemente… mientras que Gazelle suavemente cerraba los ojos y abrazaba el cuello de Burn…

Edgar: *Se pega la cara con la mano* No puedo creer esto… en medio de todos…

Roccoco: *Tapándose los ojos con las manos* No estoy viendo, No estoy Viendo, No estoy viendo…

Mimiru: Gazelle! (Pero debería de tomar unas fotos para extorsionar a Burn…!)

Luca: (Jeje… Todos los están viendo)

Fidio: B-Bueno Mark… ehm… Me decías sobre tu país… recuerdas…?

Mark: A-Ah… cl-claro… Canadá… E-Es decir Estados Unidos…

Aphrodi: Si-Silver… Tú me estabas hablando… C-Cierto?

Silver: En-Enserio…? Ah! Ah! Si… Era… Era… Eso!

Desar: …

Neku: …

Desar: Tú hablas mucho…

Neku: Tu igual…

Desar: *Hump*

Neku: *Hump*

Atsuya: Estúpidos adolecentes! Con su estúpido Romance! Y Besos! Y Abrazos!

Kai: O-Ok…?

Mientras tanto en el campo…

Kazemaru: (En el suelo) En-Endou… No creo… Seguir…

Endou: Kazemaru… No te rindas…!

Midorikawa: Vaya… Enserio saben cómo soportar el castigo…

Hiroto: Venimos por un partido, no para divertirnos… Reize.

Midorikawa: Tenemos la ventaja, así que yo no me preocuparía de nada.

Hiroto: Aun así, yo vine por un partido, no a "Divertirme" al igual que tu.

Midorikawa: Ya-Ya… Ya entendí tu punto.

Midorikawa: Pero sabes… el próximo tiro será el último… Para Ellos!

El Fin…

Bueno, este ha sido el episodio!

Claro que no es el fin.

Espero que les guste, Comenten si les gusto.

Bueno…

Esto es todo

Y…

Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones…


	53. Chapter 53

Hola a todos!

.Hoy es nuestra segunda parte de nuestro gran partido contra Genesis!

Y al parecer casi alcanzamos el episodio 50! (En nuestra cronología)

Bueno, es hora de decir adiós!

Descripción:

Después de que el gran evento de Futbol Frontera empezara y Los Dragones de Asia vencieran a Los Blizzards, es el turno de Raimon al retar a Genesis!

Este nuevo y cambiado equipo tiene un propósito, "Ganar" y lo lograran a todo costo.

Ahora que Raimon tiene que luchar contra Genesis, cómo van a reaccionar?

Reize usa su más poderosa Hissatsu al principio del partido, y con ello, Genesis pierde su ventaja ante los Dragones de Asia.

Ahora que Genesis no tiene nada contra Los Dragones de Asia, únicamente quedara guardar sus Hissatsus combinadas.

El partido está ahora en un 1-0, con Genesis a la cabeza.

Pero las apuestas están hechas y Raimon necesitara un nuevo milagro para vencer a este nuevo equipo… O una nueva Hissatsu…?

Miremos cómo terminara esta parte!

Esto es.

Dragones de Asia!

Episodio 49!

Presión! El Universo Contra Nosotros!

Genesis vs Raimon, Parte 2.

Narrador: Increíble! Nuestros visitantes del otro planeta están mostrando un partido de otro mundo! Al parecer la gravedad y los entrenamientos de otro-planeta están dando fruto!

Narrador 2: Raimon esta en un gran problema, en este momento duramente me creo que ellos puedan recuperarse.

Kabeyama: C-Capitán… estoy… muy… cansado…

Jin: *Ung* casi no puedo ponerme de pie…

Handa: Capitán…

Kazemaru: Endou… Que hacemos…?

Gouenji: *Mirando cansadamente a Endou*

Endou: (Que debo de hacer… todos confían en mi… pero… ellos son muy buenos, no me esperaba esto… P-Pero! Aun así… se que ganaremos! De alguna manera!)

En la Banca de Raimon.

Aki: Entrenador Hibiki, están muy lastimados, si siguen jugando así…

Hibiki: (Hmmm… Aki está en lo cierto, si ellos siguen jugando… y a este ritmo, van hacer seriamente lastimados… si los cambio ahora… seremos incapaces de cambiar jugadores cuando más los necesitemos…)

Hibiki: Tenemos que esperar… Y confiar en Endou.

Aki: Entrenador…

En el estadio.

Kai: Este juego se acabo, estamos desperdiciando tiempo.

Atsuya: Cierto… Cierto…

Silver: Yo sabía que mi hermano y su equipo iban a perder.

Burn: Oye, Gazelle! Porque seguimos aquí? Es decir, míralos! Este juego ya se acabo.

Gazelle: Te equivocas Burn, este juego aun no termina, y está muy lejano a terminar.

Burn: *Hump*

Gazelle: Sabes Burn, deberías de ver con algo más que los ojos, porque los ojos solo te muestran lo que TÚ quieres ver.

Burn: Pues mis ojos y cerebro dicen que están perdiendo, y en realidad… Están perdiendo!

Gazelle: Solo espera Burn…

Narrador: Increíble! El portero de Raimon está soportando todos los tiros que Reize hace!

Kazemaru: Endou… (Cómo puede el… soportar todo eso…?)

Someoka: Grrr… porque…? No podemos hacer ningún gol…? Y Endou está soportando todo eso… no creo… poder…

Gouenji: Cálmate Someoka.

Someoka: Cómo quieres que me calme? Si no anotamos goles?

Gouenji: Entonces tu sabes que hacer.

Someoka: Anotar… goles…

Gouenji: Entonces deja de quejarte y hazlo.

Someoka: Gouenji…

Someoka: Je, si… tienes razón! Si no podemos detener sus ataques, entonces haremos más goles!

Gouenji: *Uhum*

Someoka: Si! Hagámoslo!

Gouenji: Pero primero necesitamos quitarles el balón…

Gouenji: …

Gouenji: Someoka…?

Y sin que Gouenji lo notara, Someoka ya estaba al otro lado, pero Someoka estaba corriendo y decidido, y desde atrás hizo una barrida a Reize robándole el balón.

Someoka: Es nuestro! *Barriendo*

Reize: Que…?

Reize: ! (Pero que…? De donde vino el…?) AAAAGGG!

Gran: Reize!

Narrador: Pero que increíble movimiento! Someoka de Raimon hace un increíble deslice y roba el balón justo enfrente de Reize! Ahora Someoka va hacia la portería de Genesis!

Someoka: (Si mi fuerza no es suficiente… juntos lo será!) Endou! Kazemaru!

Kazemaru & Endou: SI!

Narrador: Que es esto? Endou el portero de Raimon ha abandonado la portería!

Burn, Kai, Silver & Atsuya: QUE?

Gazelle: (Interesante…)

Burn: Esta loco?

Kai: Qué diantres le pasa?

Silver: Que acaso es idiota?

Atsuya: Un portero debe defender la portería… No hacer goles!

Roccoco: (Increíble… Endou Mamoru… dejaste la portería para ayudar a tus amigos y anotar un gol… será ese tu poder…? El de "Creer"?)

Narrador: Esto es irreal! Endou de Raimon enserio ha abandonado su portería!

Endou: (Eso no importa… debo de ayudar a mis amigos!) Vamos! Chicos!

Kazemaru & Someoka: SI!

Someoka: Vamos!

Kazemaru: Este es el poder…

Endou: De Raimon!

Kazemaru & Endou: Tifón… Inazuma!

Gran: Pero… que con ese poder…?

Nero: Errrrgggg *Unggg*… Red Procyon!

Narrador: Pero al parecer la Red Procyon esta empatando con el poderoso tiro de Raimon!

Nero: Je… E-Eh…? N-No…! Ahhhrrrr!

Narrador: Go…GOOOOOLLLLL! La nueva Hissatsu de Raimon! Tifón Inazuma! Ha vencido la defensa interplanetaria de Genesis! El partido está ahora empatado! 1-1!

Gran: Imposible… cómo pudieron…?

Reize: Y luego me culpas a mí.

Gran: Cállate Reize, esto aun no termina.

Reize: Bien.

Mientras tanto, en el Estadio.

Kai: Increíble… enserio lo lograron…

Burn: *Tsch* Mera suerte!

Silver: No… No… No… No lo creo!

Atsuya: *T-Tsch* Yo no vi nada!

Burn: Cómo… Cómo es que ellos… es decir… Y-Yo no creo eso!

Narrador: Aun falta mucho para que termine este partido, pero Raimon nos mostro una gran sorpresa!

Narrador 2: Al parecer los Humanos podemos competir contra los Aliens.

Arbitro: *Pita*

Narrador 2: Al parecer es tiempo que nuestro invitado especial contra ataque.

Narrador: Eso es correcto! Genesis tiene el balón!

Reize: *Tsch* Solo dame el maldito balón! Les enseñare lo inferior que son!

Gran: Tú no lo entiendes cierto?

Reize: Entender qué?

Gran: Cada vez que usas una Hissatsu, alguien lo está viendo y graba cómo lo haces, esa persona también crea un contra ataque y estrategia contra eso, cada segundo que pasa, esa persona ve todos tus movimientos, tus reacciones y cada cosa que haces.

Reize: V-Vaya! Cálmate Gran, nadie es así cómo tú lo dices.

Gran: *Hum* Suzuno es el tipo de personas que nunca quisieras luchar.

Reize: Suzuno…? Ah, Gazelle? Ja, Si claro, puedo vencerla a ella y su equipo sin esfuerzo alguno.

Gran: *Hum* Así cómo dejaste a ese sujeto de Raimon robarte el balón?

Reize: *T-Tsch* Solo juega!

Narrador: Y con gran velocidad Reize de Genesis invade el campo de Raimon!

Reize: Ustedes son míos!

Kazemaru: Vamos chicos! Debemos detenerlo!

Reize: Espero que no te importe! Protones…!

Arbitro: *Pita*

Reize: E-Eh? Qué ahora?

Arbitro: Fin del primer tiempo.

Reize: Que?

Gran: …

Narrador: Es el FIN! El primer tiempo ha terminado! Y el reloj ha salvado a Raimon! Genesis y Raimon han terminado su primer tiempo con un 1-1!

Reize: Grrr… IMPOSIBLE!

Gran: Tal vez si no hablaras tanto, esto no hubiera pasado.

Reize: *T-Tsch* Cállate!

Y eso fue el límite de la paciencia de Gran, y Gran rápidamente agarro del cuello de la camisa a Reize.

Reize: E-Eh? Estás loco…?

Gran: *Agarrando a Reize* Ahora me escucharas! Has malgastado tiempo y MI equipo, el capitán soy yo, y tu solo eres otro jugador Reize! Si tienes problemas con eso, entonces deja al equipo, desde ahora, yo me hare cargo del equipo, Entiendes?

Reize: *T-Tsch!*

Gran: *Tomando más fuerte a Reize* Dije… ENTENDISTES?

Reize: S-Si…! Ahora suéltame!

En eso Gran suelta a Reize.

Reize: *Tos* *Tos* B-Bien…! Sera toda tu culpa si perdemos!

Gran: *Caminando* Si, será mi culpa… si perdemos.

Reize: Grrr…

En el estadio.

Kai: Estaban peleando?

Luca: Nah… Se estaban abrazando.

Equipo: …

Y…

El Fin.

Hissatsus:

Tifón Inazuma:

Someoka, Endou, Kazemaru.

Someoka corre y patea el balón hacia arriba, en eso Kazemaru salta y patea el balón hacia abajo, cuando el balón llega al campo, Endou y Kazemaru patean el balón juntos y crean un mini tifón con el balón en medio de él, Esta Hissatsu es de nivel Medio.

Bueno este es el fin de nuestro capítulo de hoy

Espero que les haya gustado.

Comenten si les gusta, de otro modo, Gracias por leer!

Síguenos en Facebook!

"Asia Dragons/Dragones de Asia"

Hay ponemos nuevas actualizaciones y episodios! Noticias y más!

Esto es todo.

Y…

Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones!


	54. Chapter 54

Bueno…

Es hora de nuestro nuevo episodio!

Pero hoy estoy muy orgulloso porque finalmente llegamos a nuestra meta…

El Episodio 50!

Si! Finalmente lo logramos!

Quiero agradecer a todos los que han hecho posible todo esto! Muchas gracias a todos!

Todos sus comentarios han mantenido en vida este Fanfict! Muchas Gracias!

Pero sin más que decir, muy orgullosamente les dejo nuestro episodio 50!

Descripción:

Después de la batalla de Los Blizzards, era tiempo del próximo partido, y para la próxima sorpresa, Genesis era el siguiente en la lista.

Pero al final algo inesperado paso, Genesis cambio totalmente su equipo, nuevos jugadores y Hissatsus, mostrando un gran juego venciendo a Raimon en un 1-0.

Pero el precio de su victoria fue alto, sin notarlo Reize, Gazelle grabo todas sus Hissatsus y movimientos, y con eso, Genesis perdió el 50% de su ventaja, dejando solo las otras Hissatsus no tan fuertes y sus Hissatsus combinadas.

Sin esperanza y el equipo perdiendo, Raimon empezó a desesperanzar… Los Dragones de Asia que eran espectadores empezaron a criticar a Raimon.

Pero las cosas cambiaron en segundos, en su momento, Someoka se recupero e hizo uso de su movimiento y furia para robarle el balón a Reize, después de ello, combino su poder con el de Endou y Kazemaru, y con el crearon el Tifón Inazuma, y lograron el segundo Gol del partido.

El juego está ahora 1-1 y ambos equipos están empate.

Ambos equipos están en las mismas condiciones, pero en un momento de furia, Reize discutió y peleo con Gran, donde Gran término ganando.

Cuál será la nueva táctica de Gran?

Averigüémoslo!

Esto es.

Dragones de Asia!

Episodio 50!

Nuevos Rivales.

Genesis vs Raimon, Parte 3.

Kai: Pues… eso fue sorpresivo…

Burn: No conocía ese lado de Gran.

Gazelle: …

Narrador: OH… Tenemos noticias!

Narrador: Al parecer ya está decidido el tercer partido del Futbol Frontera.

En la banca de Raimon.

Endou: (Tan rápido?)

En la banca de Genesis.

Reize: (Pero ni siquiera hemos terminado…!)

Gran: (…)

En el Estadio.

Gazelle: *Hum*

Narrador 2: Sin más que añadir, los próximos equipos son…

Narrador: Dragones de Asia contra Los Titanes.

Atsuya: Que? De nuevo?

Edgar: …

Fidio: Pero… acabamos de jugar…

Mark: Vaya… Sorpresa.

Desar: …

Neku: …

Kai: Que acaso nos aman?

Silver: Nos quieren afuera de esto!

Mimiru: Los Titanes? Nunca he escuchado de ellos.

Burn: *Tsch* Quienes son ellos? Gazelle?

Gazelle: No lose… Nuevo equipo.

Narrador: Al parecer los Dragones de Asia no están contentos con la nueva decisión.

Narrador 2: Y estarán menos felices cuando escuchen esto, al parecer el entrenador tiene un sobre nombre y es "El Mata Dragones"

Narrador: Así es! Los Titanes han vencido a los Dragones de Fuego, a los Dragones de Oro, A los Dragones Americanos, Los Grandes Dragones y los Dragones de Agua.

Narrador: Ahora ya sé porque le dicen el Mata Dragones.

Kai: Ja, gran cosa.

Atsuya: A… Mi… No… Importar… Eso…!

Silver: Esos equipos son basuras!

Gazelle: Se pueden apodar cómo quieran, para mí, todos los equipos son los mismo, solo cambian su nombres… Distinto nombre, Mismo Destino.

Fidio: No suena fácil…

Mark: Pero no lo entiendo, porque nosotros de nuevo? Es decir… Nosotros no nos tocaba después del siguiente partido?

Neku: (Hmmm… Primer partido… Dragones de Asia contra Blizzards, ganamos)

Neku: (Mientras tanto nosotros peleábamos, otro equipo estaba compitiendo en otro estadio… este torneo tiene 8 equipos, Dragones de Asia, Blizzards, Genesis, Raimon, Dragones de Fuego, Titanes, Zeus y Xaolin…)

Neku (Para los primeros partidos… Dragones de Asia contra Blizzards, Raimon contra Xaolin, Genesis contra Zeus, Titanes contra Dragones de Fuego)

Neku: (Los ganadores, Dragones de Asia, Raimon, Genesis… y… al parecer Los Titanes… pero Los Blizzards tienen otra oportunidad, así que ellos son enviados a la Semi Final)

Neku: (Este es el segundo bloque de partidos, Raimon contra Genesis y Dragones de Asia contra Los Titanes… y los Blizzards pasan a la Semi Final)

Neku: (El ganador de este partido pasara contra Los Blizzards… así que… el siguiente partido será el tercer bloque, Genesis o Raimon contra Los Blizzards, el ganador pasara a las Finales)

Neku: (Mientras que nosotros… al vencer a Los Titanes seremos enviados inmediatamente a las Finales sin pasar las Semi Finales… entonces veremos a los ganadores de la Semi Final sin problemas)

Neku: (Pero… es de pensarlo… nunca escuche de ellos… vencieron a los Dragones de Fuego, eran una amenaza, estoy con Silver, esos equipos que vencieron son insignificantes… pero los Dragones de Fuego es un equipo nacional e internacional, vencerles es difícil… El Entrenador "El Mata Dragones" es todo lo que se… Gazelle ya sabe de esto… pero será mejor enfocarnos en Raimon y Genesis que en el próximo partido… por ahora, mirare este partido, contrarrestare su estrategias, esperare…)

Gazelle: (Al parecer Neku esta pensativo… Debe de ser sobre el próximo partido, pero por ahora no se puede hacer nada, más que esperar)

En la banca de Raimon

Endou: Chicos! Lo hemos hecho muy bien!

Kidou: Debo de admitirlo Endou, lo estamos haciendo mejor de lo esperado, si mantenemos el ritmo, ganaremos este partido.

Endou: *Uhum* Vamos chicos! Mantengámonos así!

Equipo: SI!

En la banca de Genesis.

Gran: Atención a todos! Nuevo plan, haremos algo distinto para el segundo tiempo.

Equipo: SI!

Reize: (*Hum* Vete y pierde sin mi ayuda)

Arbitro: *Pita*

En la banca de Raimon.

Endou: Salgamos amigos! Y ganemos!

Raimon: SI!

En la banca de Genesis.

Gran: Esta todo claro?

Equipo: SI!

Gran: Entonces salgamos a Ganar!

Equipo: Si!

En el Estadio.

Gazelle: (El siguiente partido, Los Titanes… Pero por ahora, nos retiraremos y miraremos este partido…)

Gazelle: Prepárate Burn, el siguiente partido puede que tengamos alguna Sorpresa.

Burn: Ja! Cómo que si así fuera.

Los Titanes

Genesis

Raimon

Blizzards

Y Dragones de Asia

El Fin…

Bueno esto ha sido todo

Bueno… no estuvo muy bien

Sera de milagro que reciba esto algún comentario…

Pero bueno…

Espero les guste… (Bueno, no)

Y…

Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones!


	55. Chapter 55

Ahora!

A todos! Uno de los mejores episodios en la Historia de los Dragones de Asia!

Eso es correcto, la ultima parte del partido contra Genesis!

Bien entonces, aquí me despido!

Descripción:

Raimon estaba en un gran problema al principio de su partido, pero en un momento de esperanza, Someoka con Endou y Kazemaru crean una nueva Hissatsu llamada, Tifón Inazuma, y con ello, logran empatar el partido.

Ahora en el resto del segundo tiempo, el tercer partido fue decidido, Dragones de Asia vs Los Titanes, si los Dragones de Asia ganan, serán enviados directamente a las finales.

Con un nuevo enemigo, y un entrenador llamado "El Caza Dragones" por vencer a muchos equipos con el nombre de "Dragones", ahora solo queda esperar el próximo partido…

Además, con otra oportunidad, Los Blizzards están esperando el siguiente partido, el ganador de este partido, ira contra los temidos Blizzards en la Semi Final.

Qué tipo de estrategia o nueva Hissatsu tendrá nuestro congelado equipo?

Ahora con el total control de Hiroto/Gran de Genesis, que tipo de nuevo juego mostrara?

Con una nueva Hissatsu y más coraje y esperanza, Raimon terminara en victoria?

Los Dragones de Asia se están preparando para encarar a su nuevo enemigo, Los Titanes, un equipo desconocido que venció a los Dragones de Fuego y ahora están por retar a los Dragones de Asia, cómo responderán ante este nuevo enemigo?

Genesis!

Raimon!

Blizzards!

Los Titanes!

Dragones de Asia!

Es tiempo!

Episodio 51!

La Ultima Esperanza de Raimon… La Puerta Cósmica de Genesis.

Genesis vs Raimon, Parte 4.

Narrador: Ambos equipos mantienen sus posiciones originales, pero el capitán de Genesis, Gran, parece más serio.

Narrador 2: Quizás no le gusto el último gol que Raimon hizo.

Endou: (Debo de proteger esta portería… Confió en mis amigos, se que podemos ganar… Gazelle… Burn… Dragones de Asia… se que estarán a la final… su equipo es fuerte… pero aun así! Sé que podremos hacerlo! Solo esperen… Dragones de Asia.)

Gran: (Endou… Endou Mamoru, has mostrado un gran partido contra Gazelle, realmente pusiste su equipo en un apuro, que mal que Gazelle haya sacado un As bajo la manga, Endou, realmente has mostrado un gran partido hoy… pero… tengo negocios contra esos 2, y la única manera que lo puedo arreglar es retándoles, Los Dragones de Asia en la final y venciéndoles… por eso, debo de ganarles hoy…)

Reize: (*Hump* Maldito de Gran… solo eres un idiota, vas a rogarme, realmente has cometido un grave error, pero… debo de ganar también, solo por esta, te perdonare, nada más, Considerate afortunado… por hoy.)

Narrador: Genesis tiene el balón y Gran el Capitán hará el primer pase.

Gran: Escúchame Reize, haz lo que quieras, pero vamos a ganar, todo por ir a las finales contra Los Dragones de Asia.

Reize: …

Reize: Cómo sea.

Gran: (No tenemos nada perder… debemos de vencer a Raimon rápido usándolo todo…)

Arbitro: *Pita*

Narrador: Y comienza! La segunda mitad del partido!

Gran: Vamos! Todos!

Narrador: Gran y Genesis empieza a invadir el campo de Raimon!

Kidou: Handa, Kazemaru, Vayan por el! Kurimatsu, Domon, bloquea a Reize!

Kazemaru, Handa, Kurimatsu & Domon: Si!

Gran: (Nada mal su bloqueo… pero aun así…) Wheeze!

Wheeze: Es Mío ahora!

Kidou: Ya lo había previsto

Narrador: Increíble! Kidou de Raimon hace una barrida para robar el balón de Wheeze!

Wheeze: Maldita…! Sea…! *Cayendo*

Kidou: *Hum* Someoka, Endou, Kazemaru!

Kazemaru, Someoka & Endou: Si!

Gran: Deténgalos!

Bomber: Fuego de Acero!

Someoka: Endou!

Gokka: Hielo de Acero!

Endou: Kazemaru!

Bomber & Gokka: Deslice Caótico!

Kazemaru: Qu-? AGG!

Narrador: Sin duda eso dolerá, al parecer el intento para volver a lograr el Tifón Inazuma ha sido destruido!

Kidou: (Sin esa Hissatsu… no podremos lograr más goles…)

Gran: Navaja Meteoro!

Narrador: El capitán de Genesis no está perdiendo tiempo, y en segundos ha usado su Meteoro Navaja.

Endou: (Vamos…!) Mano… Demoniaca!

En el estadio.

Aphrodi: (Esa es…)

Kai: Sera Gol.

Atsuya: Van a perder.

Burn: Bah, Perdieron desde el principio.

Narrador: GOOOOLLLLLLLL! GOL de Genesis! 2-1!

Endou: Aggg… Ra-Rayos! *Golpea la tierra*

Kabeyama: Capitán…

Kidou: (Fue demasiado para el…)

Kazemaru: Endou…

Narrador 2: Raimon parece haber perdido las esperanzas.

Endou: Pero… nosotros… no nos… podemos rendir… no ahora…!

Kabeyama: Eh…?

Kazemaru: En-Endou?

Endou: Chicos! Sigamos jugando! Vamos!

Kazemaru: …!

Kabeyama: Jugar…?

Kidou: Endou…

Kidou: Je, claro… casi lo olvidaba…

Reize: Qu-Que? Dijo… jugar?

Gran: El está perdiendo, en vez subir su guardia o rendirse… ha incrementado su espíritu… cómo? Esto no tiene sentido! (Que eres…? Endou Mamoru…)

En el estadio.

Kai: Increíble…

Burn: SIEMPRE debe de hacer eso?

Silver: …

En el campo.

Endou: Chicos! Sigan así! Lo hacen muy bien!

Kazemaru: Je… (Endou)

Kabeyama: Capitán.

Kurimatsu: Capitán!

Gouenji: *Hum*

Someoka: Claro! Endou!

Kidou: *Sonríe*

Ichinose y Domon: Endou!

Jin: Capitán.

Handa: Capitán…!

Natsumi: Endou…

Aki: Endou!

Haruna: Si! Endou!

Hibiki: (Endou…)

Narrador: Que es esto? Las esperanzas de Raimon se han recuperado! Endou Mamoru, capitán y portero de Raimon ha subido de nivel y con ello además subió el nivel de esperanzas de su equipo!

Reize: Grrr… N-No!

Gran: No permitiremos eso…!

Endou: Kazemaru!

Kazemaru: Si!

Narrador: Raimon empieza a moverse rápidamente hacia Genesis! Kazemaru tiene el balón!

Gran: *Corriendo* Gokka! Bomber!

Gokka: Hielo de Acero!

Kazemaru: Gouenji!

Bomber: GGGGAAAGGG! Fuego de Acero!

Gouenji: Someoka!

Bomber: Arrr!

Reize: Cañón Fotón!

Someoka: Kidou!

Reize: (!)

Kidou: Domon! Ichinose! Endou!

Endou: (Quiere que lo usemos!) Chicos! Vamos!

Narrador: Podrá ser? Si es el…!

Domon, Ichinose & Endou: El Fénix!

Nero: AGGGG!

Narrador: GOOOOLLLLLL!

Domon, Ichinose & Endou: Si!

Narrador: Raimon logro voltear la mesa! El Fénix de Raimon logra empatar el partido 2-2!

Narrador 2: Tifón Inazuma y El Fénix, esas 2 Hissatsus son armas letales, y no me esperaba ese nivel de fuerza por parte de Raimon.

En el Estadio.

Neku: (2 Hissatsus que ahora ya no son nada contra nosotros)

En el campo.

Arbitro: *Pita*

Narrador: Es hora, Genesis tiene el balón y prepara su contraataque.

Gran: Reize.

Gran: Creo que es la hora.

Reize: *Hump* Bien

Gran: Bien.

Reize: …

Reize: Y que hay de los Dragones?

Gran: Lo decidiré después, ahora, concentrémonos en Raimon.

Reize: Ja, fácil.

Gran: Chicos! Remuévanse el Limite!

Reize: Ja, ahora es serio

Nepper: No pensé que haríamos esto.

Heat: Cómo nos quitamos esto?

Nepper: Creo que presionas aquí y…?

Heat: Ok…?

Nepper: OH MALDICIÓN!

Heat: AG! ESTA COSA DUELE!

Gran: Ulvida! Wheeze!

Ulvida & Wheeze: Si!

Gran, Ulvida & Wheeze: Supernova!

Endou: Mano Demoniaca…G2!

Endou: Va-Vamos!

Endou: Kazemaru!

Kazemaru: Si!

Reize: Cañón Fotón! (Flash de Fotones)

Kazemaru: No puedo ver!

Reize: Vamos ustedes 2!

Nepper: Si

Reize, Nepper & Heat: Remate GAIA!

Endou: Mano Demoniaca G2!

Endou: Vamos! Kidou!

Kidou: Si!

Reize: Cañón Fotón!

Kidou: *Aggg* (Es demasiado veloz!)

Reize: Protones Ganimedes!

Endou: Mano Demoniaca G2!

Endou: *Ung*

Endou: So-Someoka!

Someoka: Es mía!

Kidou: Someoka! Endou! Kazemaru! Háganlo!

Someoka: Oh… S-Si!

Someoka: Kazemaru! Endou!

Endou & Kazemaru: Tifón Inazuma!

Nero: Muro Dimensional!

Kazemaru: !

Someoka: Que?

Endou: Detuvo nuestra Hissatsu…? *Shock*

Nero: *Jem*

Gran: Wheeze! Ulvida!

Wheeze, Ulvida & Gran: Nuestra más poderosa! Pingüinos Espaciales!

Endou: Mano Demoniaca G2!

Endou: *Ung* (No… Es muy…!) Noooo!

Narrador: GOOOOOOOLLLLL! GOL de Genesis! 3-2!

Narrador 2: Todo se ve muy mal en la cancha de Raimon, ahora que Genesis ha subido de nivel, cómo planea Raimon ganarles?

Kabeyama: Capitán…

Kidou: (Porque? Cada vez que logramos hacer un gol, ellos se hacen más fuertes y logran otro… si esto sigue así… nosotros…!) N-No! No debo de pensar así! Endou…

Endou: *En el suelo* Cerca… estuve… tan cerca…

En eso Kidou se acerca a Endou.

Kidou: Endou.

Endou: Eh? Kidou…?

Kidou: *Extiendo la mano* Deja de quejarte, y empieza a jugar.

Endou: Eh…?

Endou: Oh! Jejeje! Si! Tienes razón Kidou! *Toma la mano*

Endou: Jejeje! *Gran Sonrisa* Gracias! Kidou!

Kidou: *Sonríe* Si.

Kidou: Tengo una idea, Someoka, Kazemaru, Gouenji, ocupare la ayuda de ustedes, también a ti, Endou.

Endou: Yo? Bu-Bueno.

Kidou: (Solo tenemos una oportunidad…)

Arbitro: *Pita*

Narrador: Ahora es tiempo de Raimon para contraatacar!

Someoka: Vamos!

Narrador: Y empiezan a correr! Someoka empieza a invadir el campo de Genesis!

Someoka: Gouenji!

Bomber: Haaaa! Fuego de Acero!

Someoka! N-No!

Kidou: *Corriendo* (Son muy rápidos)

Kidou: (!)

Reize: Protones Ganimedes!

Endou: Mano Demoniaca! G2!

En el Estadio.

Kai: Rayos, es bueno.

Atsuya: Cómo es que aun sigue soportando?

Burn: *Tsch* Genesis es débil, ese es el problema.

Silver: …

Aphrodi: No puedo creer esto…

Edgar: Que cosa? Que Raimon continúe el partido y sigan jugando? Si, es raro y no normal.

Aphrodi: Eh?

Aphrodi: A-Ah… N-No, yo me refería a… que vamos a jugar en el próximo partido.

Edgar: … Si… Eso también…

Aphrodi: Je… Je… Je…

Gazelle: Neku, Mimiru, den un ojo a Raimon, harán algo.

Mimiru: Eh? (Raimon…? Pero… están tan lastimados… no veo cómo se recuperaran…) S-Si

Neku: (En Raimon…? Patético…)

En el Campo

Kidou: Endou! A Kazemaru!

Endou: Eh? S-Si! Kazemaru!

Reize: Deténgalos!

Wheeze: *Deslice* Toma esto!

Kidou: A Someoka!

Kazemaru: Someoka!

Gran: No! Claro que no! *Deslice*

Kidou: Someoka!

Someoka: Kidou!

Reize: Fotón…

Kidou: Gouenji!

Reize: (Grrr!)

Ulvida: Fin de la línea!

Gouenji: (No queda nadie… todos están marcados)

Endou: Gouenji!

Gouenji: (!) En-Endou!

Ulvida: (No!)

Endou: *Corriendo* (Ya veo… Kidou… esto es lo que querías hacer… podemos hacerlo… Juntos! Cómo Amigos! Y compañeros! Kidou!) Muy bien! Vamos! Chichos!

Kazemaru, Kidou, Gouenji & Someoka: Si!

Gran: Que…? Usaran… 4 jugadores?

Kidou: *Corriendo* No… Usaremos… 5 Jugadores!

Gran: 5? No me digas que el portero… (Imposible… el también?)

Kidou: Ahora! Endou!

Endou: Si!

Gran: No! Bomber! Gokka!

Bomber & Gokka: Deslice Caótico!

Kidou: Endou!

Endou: Si!

Bomber: No…!

Gokka: Imposible!

Kidou: Chicos Ahora!

Endou, Someoka, Gouenji y Kazemaru: Inazuma… Dragón Tornado Imperial de FUEGO!

En el estadio.

Kai: Pero que…?

Burn: INPOSIBLE!

Atsuya: N-No! No puede ser!

Aphrodi: Pero… Pero…

Silver: No…

Edgar: U-Ung…

Mark: V-Vaya…

Fidio: Endou… Raimon… (Increíble…)

Roccoco: Vaya…

Luca: …

Neku: (Que tipo de poder es ese…?)

Desar: A-A-Ah…

Mimiru: Esto está fuera del límite! Raimon… Nunca vi tal poder antes!

Gazelle: (Imposible)

En el campo.

Nero: Muro Dimen… AGGG!

Narrador: !

Narrador: GOOOLLLL! GOOOOLLLL! GOOOOLLL!

Narrador: Raimon logra el tercer GOL! RAIMON! GENESIS! Ambos equipos están 3-3!

Gran: No lo… puedo creer… *Arrodillándose*

Narrador: Hay poco tiempo, ambos equipos están empatados, quien ganara?

Arbitro: *Pita* Ambos equipos regresen a sus posiciones.

Gran: No…

Reize: Eh?

Gran: Lo hare más simple, nos rendimos.

Reize: Que? Que dices?

Gran: Je… Crees poder soportar otro de esos?

Reize: *Ung* Bu-Bueno… N-No…

Gran: Además… ya jugamos con todo lo que teníamos…

Reize: …

Gran: Bien, nos rendimos.

Arbitro: Bueno… Entonces. *Pita* *Pita* *Pita*

Narrador: Increíble! Genesis se ha rendido!

Endou: Pe-Pero! No deben! Es decir… aun queda tiempo! Y ustedes pueden…

Gran: *Interrumpe* Je… Ustedes son los ganadores ahora, se feliz, al parecer nuestra meta de pelear contra los Dragones, se queda atrás…

Kidou: Porque lo dices?

Gran: Eh? No lo sabes, si pierdes, te expulsan del torneo, son las reglas.

Kidou: Realmente quieres luchar contra ellos, no es así?

Gran: Si… Pero, no importa ahora, no importa ya.

Kidou: Piensas lo mismo que yo, Endou?

Endou: Oh…? Eh! Es cierto!

Gran: Eh? Qué? Qué cosa?

Kidou: Porque no te nos unos?

Gran: (!) Qu-Que?

Endou: Claro! Serias un gran Delantero!

Gran: No… No… No me esperaba esto…

Kidou: Jeje, eso sería un sí?

Gran: S-Si… Claro! Oh, pero espérenme un minuto.

En eso Gran, deja el campo y fue tras un miembro de su equipo… Reize.

Gran: *Regresando* Puedo pedirles un favor? Puede el también unírsenos?

Reize: E-Eh? Y-Yo?

Gran: Si Reize, no puedo pensar en alguien mejor que tu.

Reize: Pero… después de todo lo del partido… y…

Gran: *Interrumpe* No importa ahora, amigos?

Reize: Oh…? S-Si! Claro!

Gran: Entonces…? El puede unirse?

Kidou: Oh… Ehm…

Endou: Claro que sí!

Kidou: *Uhm* Jeje… Eh… Sí, claro.

Gran: Gra-Gracias!

Reize: S-S-S-Si! Gracias! Muchas Gracias!

En el estadio.

Kai: *Parándose* No me gusto este partido.

Atsuya: *Parándose* Tendrán una nueva Alianza?

Burn: *Parándose* Débiles… Todos los son!

Silver: *Parándose* Cierto-Cierto-Cierto.

Aphrodi: *Parándose* Nunca espero esto… este día si ha sido uno grande… lucharemos mañana, Raimon vence a Genesis, Genesis se rinde por ellos mismos, y parte de ellos se les han unido… *Suspiro* Mucho que asimilar en tan poco tiempo..

Luca: *Parándose*Mamma Mia…

Edgar: *Parándose* Fue divertido… hasta que Raimon gano.

Mark: *Parándose*Vaya, En realidad puedes creerlo… Fidio?

Fidio: *Parándose* Bueno… pues lo vi… pero… aun me resulta difícil.

Desar: (Desde cuando han crecido tanto…?)

Neku: (La suerte existe… ellos lo acaban de demostrar)

Mimiru: *Parándose* Owwww… serán difíciles las finales…

Gazelle: *Parándose* (…)

Dragones de Asia!

Titanes!

La Batalla En el Gran Estadio!

El Fin…

Bueno, esto ha sido todo

Espero les haya gustado.

Hissatsus:

Deslice Caótico, Bomber & Gokka.

Equipo: Genesis. (Nuevo Genesis)

Elemento: Fuego y Hielo (Chaos)

Nivel: Medio

Descripción:

Cuando el oponente invade el campo, Gokka y Bomber hacen una Dúo barrida/deslice al mismo tiempo, creando un doble impacto, con ambos, daño de Hielo y Fuego, creando el elemento "Caos", esta Hissatsu puede dañar seriamente al jugador hasta un punto que puede crear fracturas, también tiene una gran distancia, pero es fácilmente esquiable saltando.

Ehmmm… Esto es todo!

Y bueno si se preguntaran porque no eh subido episodios en ninguna versión, tanto ingles cómo español, es porque estos últimos días eh estado en una pelea, contra la División Once, un grupo que se dedicaba a reportar a otros Autores y luego los Autores ser Baneados…

Muchos de nuestros hermanos han sufrido ese golpe y por eso muchos Autores se unieron a nuestra causa y detuvimos a la División Once.

Ahora se ha creado una paz frágil, entre ellos y los Autores…

Y eso por eso, que no eh escrito nada, en ninguna Versión…

Sorry, pero ahora eh regresado, y actualizare más seguido! Ya que me eh quitado un peso de encima!

Bueno.

Creo que es todo

Y…

Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones!


	56. Chapter 56

Bueno…

Después de la batalla, regresamos al trabajo.

Bueno, para los que aun no lo saben, la Pelea contra la División Once ah terminado.

Ellos han aceptado dejar de reportar autores, y reflexionar en sus actos, así que los Autores pueden dejar de temer.

Gracias por su paciencia!

Ah cierto!

Tifón Inazuma, está disponible cómo contenido especial! En nuestro grupo! "Asia Dragons/Dragones de Asia"

Y… el Dragón Tornado Imperial de Fuego, estará disponible en el partido de Raimon vs Dragones de Asia.

Esas son las últimas noticias… Y aquí les dejo!

Descripción:

Una victoria aplastante! Raimon vs Genesis.

Después de mostrar un impresionante partido, el capitán de Genesis, Gran, decide rendirse, ya que la nueva Hissatsu de Raimon, era muy poderosa.

Así mismo… Rindiéndose en sus sueños y meta de luchar contra los Dragones de Asia…

Pero antes de eso, Kidou y Endou, deciden reclutarle, en el cual Gran acepta, y así mismo pide que se le una Reize.

Ahora Raimon tiene 2 nuevos miembros, Hiroto Kiyama y Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Raimon, está ahora en las Semi Finales, donde tienen que luchar contra… Los Blizzards.

Y Los Dragones de Asia tampoco se quedan atrás, puesto que ahora tendrán que retar a un nuevo equipo… Los Titanes, un equipo Anti-Dragones.

Raimon, ahora es una amenaza, reconocido por Gazelle, mientras tanto en el partido, ella les ordena a Mimiru y Neku a prestarles atención a Raimon, después de eso… Raimon libero su nueva Hissatsu.

Los miembros de los Dragones estaban molestos con el resultado del partido, muchos de ellos se la pasaron molestando y quejándose.

Esto es…

Dragones de Asia!

Episodio 52!

El fin de la batalla… El Inicio de la Guerra, Parte 1.

Mansión de Burn, Sábado, 11:00 Am.

Salón de juntas. (Gazelle, Neku, Mimiru, Edgar & Kai)

Mimiru: Raimon!

Edgar: Los Titanes!

Mimiru: Raimon!

Edgar: Titanes!

Mimiru: Es que no lo entiendes? Raimon es una amenaza mayor que Los Titanes, ellos vencieron a Genesis.

Edgar: Los Titanes son nuestro próximo oponente, y ellos vencieron a los Dragones de Fuego.

Neku & Gazelle: (…)

Neku: *Hump* Es más que obvio que Raimon es la verdadera amenaza.

Kai: Que? No puedes hablar enserio Neku, debemos de concentrarnos en el presente, y el presento son Los Titanes.

Neku: Solo hay una manera de decidirlo entonces…

Mimiru: Gazelle…

Gazelle: …

Gazelle: *Suspiro*

Gazelle: Estoy de acuerdo con Mimiru que Raimon es sin dudar una amenaza.

Mimiru: (SI!)

Gazelle: Pero…

Mimiru: (Noooooo…)

Gazelle: También estoy de acuerdo con Kai, que hay que concentrarnos en el presente.

Gazelle: …

Gazelle: Es por eso que eh decidido, que visitaremos a Raimon.

Kai: Maldición.

Edgar: …

Mimiru: SI!

Neku: (…)

Después de la Reunión, En el Jardín.

Kai: Chicos, escuchen, tenemos nuevas órdenes… Iremos a Raimon.

Burn: Eh?

Atsuya: Que?

Aphrodi: Porque es eso?

Kai: Ordenes de Gazelle, así que, alístense.

Silver: Tenemos nuevas órdenes, eh?

Mark: Eso parece.

Fidio: Pero porque Raimon? Pensé que nuestro próximo rival serian Los Titanes.

Kai: Lo son, pero son las decisiones de Gazelle.

Aphrodi: Oh, Entonces para eso fue la reunión?

Edgar: (Llegando) Si, por eso fue.

Atsuya & Burn: *Tsch*

Fidio: Entonces, debemos de ir, verdad?

Edgar: Si, no más opciones.

Mark: Vamos con nuestros uniformes? O de casual?

Kai: Ambos, llevaremos trajes para que no nos reconozcan, pero lleven una mochila con el uniforme, no sabemos cómo terminara.

Mark: Entendido.

Mientras tanto, Club Raimon.

Equipo Raimon: BIENVENIDOS!

Hiroto: Jejeje… Vaya… No me esperaba una bienvenida…!

Midorikawa: S-Si… Yo tampoco.

Raimon estaba en fiesta por sus nuevos 2 miembros, mucha diversión, música, globos, etc.

(Pero la fiesta fue afuera, porque el club era muy pequeño)

Afuera de Raimon. (Puertas)

Burn: Entonces, llegamos.

Edgar: Al parecer están en algún tipo de fiesta.

Kai: Que mal que no nos invitaron…

Atsuya: Hagámoslo rápido! Yo… Querer… Tomar… Yo… Sediento.

(Nota: Muchas veces Atsuya habla cómo niño pequeño usando palabras cómo "Yo, Querer, Tomar" En vez de "Yo quiero tomar")

Aphrodi: (Raimon… Los Titanes… quien será peor? Bueno… creo que será Raimon, ya que Gazelle decidió venir aquí)

Silver: Entonces les retaremos, Gazelle?

Gazelle: …

Gazelle: No lose… Quizás… Quién sabe?

Desar: Yo espero que no, ensuciarse por un equipo como el de ellos.

Roccoco: No lose Desar… Puede ser divertido!

Desar: … Cómo sea… el futbol solo es para ganar y competir.

Luce: Se.

Mark: Jeje, que tal Fidio, listo entonces?

Fidio: *Uhum* Quizás les retemos, Gazelle siempre hace este tipo de cosas.

Mark: Claro!

Mimiru: (Bien, de regreso a Raimon, todo se ve igual que antes, menos… por Raimon… que le habrán visto a ellos 2 del Alíen? O… quizás porque eran viejos amigos de Gazelle y Burn…? Quizás pensaron que tendrían un mayor chance o más información… Si! Eso debe de ser! Esa es la razón por la cual Gazelle nos trajo, ella quiere que les dejemos claro que estamos en otro nivel, y que Gran y Reize no digan nada… Eso es!)

Neku: (Otro partido?... Diversión…? Esto no es para mí, pero tengo suerte de estar en un equipo que no cree en eso, estoy en un equipo que juega a ganar, Atsuya también lo sabe, pero aun no entiendo porque Gazelle nos ha traído aquí, quizás sea por esos 2 nuevos de Raimon? Negocios con ellos? No… Reize es nuevo, ella no lo conocía hasta que le ganamos a los Blizzards… entonces… eso solo me deja a pensar de el capitán… Gran… eh escuchado poco de él, pero déjame adivinar… le vamos a retar para conocer su nuevo poder en Raimon?... No… no tiene punto… Gazelle nunca se preocuparía por un equipo… y más aun, yo no me equivoco en mis decisiones, elijo siempre los más fuertes y el lado ganador, la razón por la cual estamos aquí es otra… pero… cual…?)

Gazelle: (Neku y Mimiru parecen pensar mucho… deben de estar pensando en porque estamos aquí… si… eso debe de ser… bien, porque ya veremos dentro de poco que haremos)

Todos los miembros de los Dragones de Asia, estaban vestidos con un atuendo estilo espía, Lentes oscuros, Guantes negros, Zapatos formales negros, Jeans formales negros y una Camisa manga larga formal negra.

Mientras tanto…

Hiroto: Oigan! Ya sé cómo podemos mejorar esta celebración!

Kidou: Enserio? Cómo?

Hiroto: Tengamos un partido!

Endou: Un Partido? Claro! Vamos Kidou! Vamos!

Kidou: Je… Sí, claro, suena bien.

En eso el equipo empezó a prepararse para un partido amistoso de celebración, mientras tanto, los Dragones de Asia se retiraron un poco más, detrás de un gran árbol, donde las sombras les cubrían.

Burn: Raimon tendrá un partido, eh?

Edgar: Y uno amistoso.

Kai: *Hump* Ellos se creen la gran cosa solo porque pasaron a la Semi Final.

Atsuya: Quiero estropear la fiesta!

Silver: Si, igual.

Aphrodi: Yo creo que nos preocupamos mucho, después de todo siguen siendo más débiles que nosotros.

Desar: Al fin, alguien dice algo inteligente.

Luca: Se.

?: Oigan! Miren! Son los Dragones de Asia!

El Fin.

Bueno esto es todo.

Estamos preparando nuestro próximo partido, Los Titanes vs Dragones de Asia.

Mientras tanto debemos de darle forma a la historia, verdad?

Bueno.

Espero les haya gustado!

Sus comentarios nos mantienen vivos! Comenten si les gusto! Si no… Gracias por leer!

Y…

Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones!


	57. Chapter 57

Y de regreso!

Realmente debo de decir lo siento, porque ya poco es lo que publico en la versión español… Pero cómo tiene poco movimiento, entonces por eso no publico mucho…

Sin embargo, hoy decidí publicar 2 episodios!

A ver si con esto quizás obtenemos un mejor resultado.

Bueno sin más que decir… Aquí les dejo!

Descripción:

Nuestros guerreros Dragones, pasaron su último día espiando a Raimon.

Sin embargo, una persona logro descubrirles.

Mientras tanto.

Raimon tenía una fiesta por sus nuevos miembros, Kiyama Hiroto y Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Pero alguno de los miembros de los Dragones de Asia lo tomaron cómo una "Fiesta de Celebración" diciendo que era por su victoria.

Aun se desconoce los verdaderos motivos de Gazelle…

Después de la victoria de Raimon contra Genesis, nuestro equipo quedo en shock al ver el nuevo poder de Raimon…

Antes que la siguiente ronda de partidos empiece, Los Dragones de Asia recolectaron información de Raimon, y próximamente, Los Titanes.

Esto es…

Dragones de Asia!

Episodio 53!

El fin de la batalla… El Inicio de la Guerra, Parte 2.

?: Oigan! Miren! Son los Dragones de Asia!

Burn: Eh?

En eso todos los estudiantes de Raimon empezaron a juntarse donde estaban los Dragones.

Estudiante: Gazelle! Dame tu autógrafo!

Estudiante: Burn! Burn! Yo soy tu fan!

Estudiante: Ame su partido contra Los Blizzards!

Burn: Mucha… Gente…! Quien dijo quienes éramos…?

Roccoco: No… No lose!

En eso Gazelle vio y escucho las voces de los demás, y ninguno era el delator…

Después de un momento, Gazelle logra ver a alguien saliendo de Raimon, tenía una camisa de futbol, con el logo de 2 manos de titanio con 2 martillos de titanio cruzadas en forma de X.

Gazelle: Hmmm…

Mientras tanto.

Kazemaru: Eh? Oigan chicos, miren eso, porque hay tantas personas allá?

Kidou: Si, eso mismo estaba pensando.

Endou: Oh! Quizás algún tipo de súper estrella de futbol!

Kazemaru: Uhmmm… No lo creo Endou…

Endou: Si! Sin duda debe de ser eso!

Kazemaru: En-Endou… (Esto no puede ser…)

Entonces Endou y su equipo se dirigieron a donde estaba la gente.

Al llegar, todos los estudiantes se le quedaron viendo, y un gran silencio golpeo el sitio, y muchos otros se fueron…

Burn: Aquí tienes! Mi mejor autógrafo!

Burn: Uhm? Porque tan callado?

Burn: *Volteando* Oh…! Son ustedes.

Endou: So-Son los Dragones de Asia!

Burn: *Tsch* Esta ropa no te cubre!

Kazemaru: Que es lo quieren?

Burn: No es obvio? Queremos un partid…

Gazelle: *Interrumpe* Nada en singular, solo pasábamos por aquí y no más.

Burn: (Que? Que le pasa? Pensé que veníamos por un partido…) *Hump* Si eso.

Hiroto: Gazelle… Burn… Desar.

Gazelle, Burn & Desar: …

Hiroto: Debo decir que no creo cuando me dicen que han venido por nada.

Gazelle: Gran… Reize… *Hum* Quizás, quizás no, eso depende lo que tu nuevo equipo quiera.

Hiroto: Lo siento, ahora soy Hiroto Kiyama, ya no estoy en el Alíen para usar ese nombre.

Burn: Jeje, así que decidiste traicionar, eh? Vaya-Vaya el niño de papi se hizo rebelde.

Hiroto: No te metas con él!

Midorikawa: Hi-Hiroto, Cálmate.

Burn: JoJoJo, o qué? Me retaras y luego te rendirás? JA! Lamentable! No puedes ni soportar un partido minúsculo! Cómo te atreves al menos al pensar que nos puedes retar?

Gazelle: Estoy de acuerdo con Burn, Gran, realmente piensas que tu equipo nos puede retar? Que podrán soportar una batalla contra nosotros? Hiroto… Es muy tonto y lamentable pensar eso, y eso que pensé que eras más inteligente que Burn.

Hiroto & Midorikawa: …

Endou: Cállense!

Gazelle, Burn, Hiroto & Midorikawa: ?

Endou: No se atrevan a hablar así del equipo de Hiroto! Ellos son un buen equipo! E hicieron su mejor esfuerzo en ese partido! Claro que pueden enfrentarlos y también vencerlos si se preparan!

Hiroto: En… Endou…

Midorikawa: Wow…

Burn: Grrr… Que dijiste? Débiles cómo ustedes retándonos? Eso me enferma! Los débiles! La Debilidad! Grrr… equipos cómo los suyos deberían de estar en el suelo! Ni sé cómo lograron entrar a este torneo y más aun ir a las Semi finales! Pero se una cosa, y es que perderán contra Los Blizzards! Y tu lamentable equipo lamerá de nuestra tierra! No me importa que tan fuertes se hayan hecho, contra nosotros, toda esperanza, suerte, sueños y metas… SON NADA! Nuestro equipo es el más poderoso de todo el Universo! Y se los DEMOSTRAREMOS!

Hiroto: Te ves muy confiado Burn, pero sabes, quien sabe? Quizás tu equipo se lleve una sorpresa.

Gazelle: Interrumpiré, Pero estas equivocado Hiroto, hemos estudiado todos los equipos de este torneo, y ninguno de ellos nos podrá dar otra sorpresa, sabemos que retamos y honestamente… No es nada que no podamos soportar, pero seré justa, quizás tu equipo logre anotar un gol… Feliz?

Midorikawa: Que… Que fue lo que...?

Hiroto: *Interrumpe* Cálmate Midorikawa, lo dicen para hacernos perder la paciencia.

Desar: Si, cálmate y vete a llorar con tu "Padre" Jejeje.

Hiroto: No te metas con él!

Kai: O qué? Quieres una pelea? Podemos arreglarlo en este momento, ustedes contra nosotros.

Endou: Si no tienen nada más que decir, entonces, nos marchamos.

Hiroto: En-Endou?

Endou: No lo recuerdas Hiroto? Es tu fiesta!

Hiroto: …

Hiroto: Oh…S-Si… Bien.

En eso el equipo deja el lugar…

Burn: Ja, si, váyanse mientras puedan!

Kai: Ja, realmente les hemos amargado el buen rato.

Atsuya: Jeje, Si!

Kai: …

Edgar: Bueno ahora que Gazelle?

Gazelle: Hora de irse, mañana es nuestro partido… (Y hablando de eso, tengo una idea de quién fue el delator)

Edgar: Bueno, escucharon a la capitana! Agarren sus mochilas y marchémonos.

Y con eso, el equipo deja Raimon… Tomaron sus mochilas y dejaron el lugar.

El Fin.

Este es un episodio de… ehm… cómo se dice? De Relleno? Si yo "Creo" que así se dice… pero tendré un descanso antes de la gran batalla.

Ya que no me puedo saltear de un Partido a otro sin darle un poco de historia, verdad?

Y bueno esto ha sido todo!

Comenten/Review si les gusto!

Sus comentarios nos mantienen Vivos!

De lo contrario… Gracias por leer!

Esto es todo…

Y…

Nos Vemos Pronto Dragones!


	58. Chapter 58

Saludos!

Si, soy yo, AbdalaCorleon! Creador de Asia Dragons!

Realmente, eh... me siento mal por no terminar el Fanfic de Asia Dragons...

Pero, es que fanfiction, me Baneo la historia original que era en ingles, y eso fue un dolor increible hacia mi...

Sin embargo!

Creo que no es justo para aquellos que me apoyaron el dejarlos asi.

Les dire!

La historia volvera a revivir!

Si, asi es!

Pero no sera publicada en Fanfiction, en vez de eso sera publicada en Facebook.

NO necesitaran cuenta para ver el contenido del Fanfic.

Y, si aun hay alguien que quiere que regrese Asia Dragons, entonces le agradeceria desde mi corazon que dejen un pequeño comentario para asi yo volver a revivirlo!

Nos vemos pronto Dragones!


	59. Chapter 59

A todos nuestros amigos lectores de Asia Dragons

La historia continua!

Si quieren ver mas Asia Dragons, pueden seguirme en mi Facebook:

Dravis Kyle Corleon

O

AlencloudCorleon

Lamentablemente la historia NO seguira en Fanfiction, debido a problemas anteriores

Gracias y perdon a todos!


End file.
